Heróis de Boreatia, Vol I: A Perfídia de Macker
by Goldfield
Summary: Uma tempestade assolou recentemente o mundo de Boreatia. Após a ira dos deuses ter sido aplacada, céus azuis e uma aura tranqüila se tornaram promessa de um futuro de paz. Mas a sombra de uma nova ameaça paira sobre a terra em noites de incerteza...
1. BOREATIA: Cronologia

**BOREATIA** – Cronologia:

_Notas__:_ Assim como em nosso calendário gregoriano, a História de Boreatia possui um marco divisório: o chamado **Crepúsculo dos Deuses**, nome dado à série de catástrofes e calamidades que atingiram o mundo devido à ira dos deuses contra os povos da chamada Liga do Norte. Assim, todos os acontecimentos históricos estão situados em ACD (Antes do Crepúsculo dos Deuses) ou DCD (Depois do Crepúsculo dos Deuses).

_Era Antiga (de 10000 a 1354 ACD):_

_As informações sobre a Era Antiga são escassas em Boreatia, já que boa parte dos documentos e vestígios de civilizações passadas foram destruídos durante a Guerra dos Dez Generais e o Crepúsculo dos Deuses. A principal fonte de informação sobre a época consiste no __Tremar__, uma compilação de crônicas atribuída ao filósofo boreal Kirnit, datando por volta de 430 ACD._

**10000 ACD**: Segundo a Religião Comum, é o ano da criação do mundo pelo deus Northar, pai dos deuses. Ainda de acordo com essa tradição, as três raças primordiais (humanos, elfos e anões) também surgiram nesse período.

**10000 ACD a 6000 ACD**: Tribos nômades dispersas pelo mundo. Algumas lendas falam em terríveis monstros voadores perambulando pela superfície de Boreatia nesse período, mas pouco se sabe a respeito. Escassos registros também falam numa misteriosa "grande guerra".

**6300 ACD**: É fundada a primeira grande cidade humana, Terrodin, no continente de Behatar.

**6230 ACD**: Segundo as tradições élficas, data do estabelecimento do reino de Astar, no continente de mesmo nome.

**5891 a 5872 ACD**: Expedições do profeta Gartur por Boreatia, difundindo a Religião Comum e o devido culto aos deuses. Faz muitos seguidores.

**5869 ACD**: Morte do profeta Gartur e estabelecimento da Ordem de Gartur por seus seguidores, a qual existirá por milênios.

**5800 ACD**: Provável estabelecimento da primeira grande comunidade anã, Tbrisk, nas terras isoladas de Glacis. Passam a explorar os minérios das montanhas circundantes.

**5730 ACD**: Primeiros relatos sobre o povo halfling. De acordo com os mitos, teriam surgido em primeiro lugar na ilha de Knets como resultado de uma relação incestuosa entre Bragondir, deus dos anões, e Shakrut, deusa das montanhas.

**5714 ACD**: Primeiros registros conhecidos sobre goblins. Uma horda destes teria varrido as terras dos elfos em Astar numa onda de pilhagem que durou meses.

**5304 a 5292 ACD**: Guerras do Aço entre anões e orcs em Glacis.

**5000 ACD**: A Ordem de Gartur estabelece seu principal santuário na ilha de Rentis.

**4982 ACD**: A cidade de Terrodin é devastada por um terremoto.

**4980 ACD**: Primeira grande dispersão dos povos de Behatar pelo mundo.

**4963 ACD**: Uma das levas de imigrantes de Behatar funda o reino de Etressia na península de mesmo nome.

**4930 ACD**: Elfos de Astar e humanos de Etressia firmam tratado comercial. A troca de mercadorias entre as duas nações definirá as relações comerciais nos mares centrais por milênios.

**4856 ACD**: Humanos do continente austral, antes denominado "Barnossa", fundam o reino de Barbety. Ao longo dos séculos, seus habitantes ficarão conhecidos como exímios e perigosos piratas, além de habilidosos comerciantes.

**4845 ACD**: O povo guerreiro das Ilhas Kartan realiza incursões militares nas costas de Astar e Etressia.

**4798 ACD**: Barbety e guerreiros de Kartan firmam tratado de cooperação pelo controle dos mares do sul. A tensão cresce no Grande Oceano.

**4790 a 4781 ACD**: Guerras Marinhas opondo Barbety e Kartan a Astar e Etressia. Vitória de Astar e Etressia, que tomam posse de importantes entrepostos comerciais nas ilhas dos mares do sul.

**4724 ACD**: O clã guerreiro de Behatar denominado Rastur funda a cidade de Borenar nas ruínas da antiga Terrodin. Tal acontecimento mais tarde servirá de mito fundador ao Império Boreal.

**4650 ACD**: O clã Rastur inicia a unificação dos povos de Behatar. Parte das populações emigradas retorna ao continente.

**4590 ACD**: Diáspora do povo halfling pelo mundo devido a catástrofes climáticas na ilha de Knets.

**4520 ACD**: Primeiros registros de gnomos nas florestas do continente de Equitis. Não há consenso sobre sua origem, porém as lendas falam no ímpeto invejoso e de auto-superação do deus Tradir, Senhor da Forja, em criar uma raça tão bela quanto a élfica. Já filósofos de diversas épocas discorrem, no entanto, sobre o surgimento dos gnomos a partir de uma suposta miscigenação de humanos e goblins.

**4010 ACD**: A unificação de Behatar sob comando dos Rastur é concluída. Borenar torna-se capital dos povos do norte.

**4000 ACD**: Sob os auspícios de Mager, deus da magia, surge a primeira ordem de magos conhecida, a Ordem do Unicórnio, em Etressia. Seus membros mais tarde passam a ser conhecidos como Magos Brancos.

**3956 a 3933 ACD**: Reinado de Palestar, lendário rei dos Rastur. O continente de Behatar torna-se palco de grande prosperidade e depósito de incontáveis riquezas.

**3801 ACD**: Kartans, aliados a orcs e globins, pilham as costas de Etressia. Tensão no Grande Oceano volta a crescer.

**3767 ACD**: Behatar impõe o Ato de Preservação às demais nações conhecidas, garantindo-lhe o direito de intervenção nos mares centrais.

**3760 ACD**: Kartans tentam invadir em massa o reino de Etressia, sem sucesso. Etressia declara guerra aos Kartans.

**3756 ACD**: Etressia invade as Ilhas Kartan. Durante o chamado Mês Incerto, as tropas de Behatar surgem de surpresa em apoio aos etressianos.

**3754 ACD**: Tropas de Etressia e Behatar entram triunfantes na capital de Kartan, Hitton. As ilhas, ocupadas, permanecerão sem autonomia por milênios. Behatar firma seu poder bélico e capacidade de intervenção em qualquer parte de Boreatia.

**3750 ACD**: Etressia e Behatar firmam aliança. Astar, Glacis e Equitis tornam-se nações amigas de Behatar, estabelecendo tratados com vantagens comerciais e políticas para ambos os lados.

**3674 a 3650 ACD**: Campanhas de Behatar e aliados contra a pirataria de Barbety.

**3600 ACD**: Conflagrações de Borenar em Behatar. Representantes de todos os povos do norte e nações estrangeiras presenciam as reuniões que poderão mudar a configuração política do mundo para sempre. Através de discursos e atos, governantes de Behatar se dizem na obrigação de combater o "barbarismo" e fazer valer o culto aos deuses em todos os lugares.

**3595 ACD**: Fim das Conflagrações, sendo instituído o Império Boreal. O reino de Etressia, em nome de suas raízes em Behatar, se funde ao mesmo, abrindo mão voluntariamente de sua autonomia. Astar, Glacis e Equitis permanecem como nações amigas.

**3590 ACD**: Campanha final do Império Boreal contra Barbety. Nação é vencida e ocupada. Com isso, o Império Boreal passa a ocupar mais da metade do mundo conhecido.

**3574 ACD**: Império Boreal tenta adquirir direito de realizar parte da extração de minérios em Glacis. Anões rejeitam.

**3569 a 3542 ACD**: Guerras do Cobre entre Império Boreal e Glacis pela posse das minas anãs. Boreais vencem e sujeitam Glacis ao seu império.

**3540 ACD**: Elfos de Astar e gnomos de Equitis se unem no Tratado Central numa tentativa de resistência ao expansionismo do Império Boreal.

**3500 ACD**: Império Boreal invade e ocupa as costas ao norte de Astar e Equitis.

**3499 e 3465 ACD**:Guerra das Espadas Longas entre Império Boreal e Astar/Equitis. Termina com a vitória dos boreais. A partir de então, com exceção de algumas ilhas do Grande Oceano, o império dos povos do norte passa a administrar todo o mundo conhecido. Esta guerra mais tarde tornar-se-ia um dos grandes mitos remetentes ao Império Boreal, muito usado pela futura Liga do Norte em seus discursos de heroísmo.

**3465 a 2343 ACD**: _Pax Borea. _Sob o jugo do Império Boreal, Boreatia atravessa um período de intensas riqueza e produção cultural. Era de Ouro da filosofia e das artes. O Imperador Boreal é sagrado Arauto Divino pelo grão-mestre da Ordem de Gartur, acumulando também poderes religiosos. O primeiro governante a receber tal título é o lendário Borto I, que iniciará uma dinastia de mesmo nome, a mais importante do período. A coesão do império é mantida sob mão de ferro pelos sucessivos imperadores boreais, as várias rebeliões sendo sumariamente reprimidas.

**3000 ACD**: Surge, nas montanhas do extremo sul de Barbety, a Ordem de Magos do Corvo. Seus representantes ficarão conhecidos como Magos Negros.

**2343 ACD**: Morte do Imperador Boreal Rudick IV na capital Borenar. Primeiro dilema devido à sucessão em séculos, já que o governante não deixara filhos capacitados. Instituição do Conselho Onipotente para solucionar a questão.

**2340 ACD**: Conselho Onipotente opta pela Decarquia (governo de dez pessoas) como forma de governo viável: o Império Boreal é divido em dez províncias, cada uma administrada por um general.

**2340 a 2315 ACD**: Período da Decarquia. O cunho militar do domínio boreal passa a ser evidente. Rebeliões se multiplicam e repressão se torna mais violenta. Corrupção nas províncias se alastra devido à falta de uma administração uniforme. Boreatia aos poucos mergulha no caos.

**2315 ACD**: Vestunir, general-comandante da província de Kartan, ataca a província de Barbety, sob o jugo do general Andresias. É o estopim da Guerra dos Dez Generais.

**2315 a 1456 ACD**: Guerra dos Dez Generais: o conflito original se expande, colocando todos os generais da Decarquia e seus descendentes em confronto entre si pelo controle do império. Mitos dizem que deus da guerra, Swordanimus, incitou a guerra e foi responsável por sua grande duração. Conflito violento e cruel, devastou boa parte do mundo conhecido, destruindo grandes cidades, arruinando monumentos e varrendo populações inteiras. Nas palavras do filósofo Kirnit, esta foi "a mãe de todas as guerras".

**1456 ACD**: Paz de Vermat, dividindo o mundo em dois: Império Boreal, englobando Glacis, Behatar, Etressia e Equitis, e Império Austral, composto por Astar, Kartan e Barbety.

**1437 ACD**: Glacis e Equitis readquirem sua independência.

**1420 ACD**: Barbety se desmembra do Império Austral.

**1390 ACD**: Etressia se torna independente do Império Boreal, declarando guerra a Behatar.

**1390 a 1354 ACD**: Guerra das Origens, entre Etressia e Behatar. Os povos do norte, exauridos após tanto tempo de guerra, sucumbem perante a frota e exércitos etressianos após vitórias iniciais. No ano de 1354, as tropas invasoras adentram a capital Borenar, dando fim ao longevo Império Boreal. É o marco final da Era Antiga.

_Era da Cólera (de 1354 ACD a 0 DCD):_

_Neste período o mundo de Boreatia vive as conseqüências da desintegração do Império Boreal e ao mesmo tempo assiste ao despontar da Liga do Norte, cujas posturas e políticas acabarão levando ao traumático Crepúsculo dos Deuses._

**1352 ACD**: O Império Austral, comandado pelos elfos, reassume o nome de Astar. Ilhas Kartan continuam sem autonomia.

**1350 ACD**: Etressia consolida seu domínio sobre o território de Behatar, incorporando-o ao seu reino. Nasce a chamada Grande Etressia. O jugo dos invasores dará origem a um crescente sentimento de nacionalismo por parte dos boreais, que amadurecerá no decorrer do tempo.

**1348 a 1342 ACD**: Primeira Guerra dos Mantos entre magos brancos e negros. As reais causas são desconhecidas.

**1343 ACD**: O lendário bandido Rievar Belostri funda a primeira guilda conhecida de ladinos, a Ordem da Lebre, nas terras de Barbety.

**1331 a 1323 ACD**: Sacerdotes e profetas da Ordem de Gartur viajam por Boreatia pregando o culto aos deuses e presságios de uma grande tragédia que estaria por vir caso os mesmos fossem esquecidos.

**1316 ACD**: Em oposição aos negócios e interesses da Ordem da Lebre, surge em Kartan a guilda denominada Sociedade dos Colibris. As Ilhas Kartan assumem a posição de maior entreposto comercial e marítimo do mundo, e ainda a ocupam.

**1308 ACD**: Primeira revolta em Behatar contra o domínio de Etressia. É severamente reprimida.

**1300 ACD**: Segundo os mitos, data deste ano o surgimento – a partir da inveja de Feger, o deus-zombeteiro, em relação a seu irmão Mager – dos primeiros praticantes conhecidos de feitiçaria. Ao longo dos séculos, ele se organizarão em ordens ou agirão independentemente.

**1291 ACD**: Primeiros relatos de pregadores da Ordem de Gartur sobre uma heresia no continente de Behatar que consiste no culto a Swordanimus, deus da guerra, como deus único.

**1284 ACD**: Descendentes do antigo clã Rastur atacam o Forte Hinnigan ao norte de Behatar. Uma das primeiras ofensivas bem-sucedidas de rebeldes nacionalistas contra o domínio de Etressia.

**1280 a 1273 ACD**: Segunda Guerra dos Mantos entre magos negros necromantes e brancos. Teria sido deflagrada pela posse de um misterioso item mágico.

**1265 ACD**: Ano do chamado Choro de Mihnire, quando a elfa profetiza de mesmo nome, ao ter uma visão do futuro do mundo, isola-se junto à margem de um lago em Astar e passa a chorar e entoar cantos tristes todo o tempo. Histórias afirmam que ela ainda hoje pode ser ouvida nas florestas do continente.

**1252 a 1246 ACD**: Guerras Justas entre os rebeldes de Behatar e os dominadores etressianos, visando a autonomia do continente. Terminam com a vitória dos nacionalistas, que retomam a capital Borenar, executando o governador estrangeiro. As forças rebeldes possuem como principal fundamento o culto a Swordanimus como divindade única.

**1245 ACD**: Rebeldes vitoriosos em Behatar, sob a liderança do clã Rastur, instituem o Reino Boreal.

**1244 a 1240 ACD**: Expedições de Etressia a Behatar na tentativa de retomar o continente. Fracassam.

**1238 ACD**: Emissários de Behatar visitam Glacis com o intuito de proporem uma aliança aos anões. A mesma não é firmada, mas são estabelecidos acordos para que os boreais possam explorar parte das minas anãs.

**1235 ACD**: O grão-mestre da Ordem de Gartur afirma, em documentos, que se preocupa com as concepções religiosas heréticas que se alastram por Behatar.

**1234 ACD**: Tem início a construção do Grande Templo de Swordanimus em Borenar. A colossal obra jamais será concluída.

**1233 a 1231 ACD**: Polêmica dos Pilares envolvendo a Ordem de Gartur e o rei boreal Austur II a respeito dos fundamentos da fé em Behatar e ao crescente culto monoteísta a Swordanimus. Pressionados pelo próprio povo, os sacerdotes da ordem acabam obrigados a encerrar as discussões.

**1226 ACD**: Segundo Kirnit, neste ano o filósofo de Etressia chamado Ludival teria publicado seu poema épico narrando a história do mundo. O mesmo seria destruído durante o Crepúsculo dos Deuses, chegando a nós apenas fragmentos.

**1215 ACD**: Boreais atacam as costas de Etressia de surpresa. Pilham cidades, mas não avançam terra adentro.

**1206 ACD**: Sobe ao poder no Reino Boreal o rei Gartunis VII. Através do chamado "Protocolo da Bravura", é o primeiro governante pós-independência a falar no intento de reconstituir o antigo Império Boreal.

**1200 a 1191 ACD**: Boreais invadem Etressia, iniciando a Guerra de Anexação. Após nove anos de luta, a capital etressiana, Tiere, cai perante os inimigos. Boreais ocupam a nação, anexando-a ao seu reino.

**1190 ACD**: Astar firma pacto de não-agressão com o Reino Boreal.

**1178 ACD**: Os Atos de Legitimidade, instituídos por Gartunis VII ao final de sua vida, impõem os princípios de que o povo de Behatar descende do Império Boreal e tem o direito de reconstituí-lo, além de ceder privilégios ao culto de Swordanimus em todos os territórios pertencentes ao reino. Ordem de Gartur protesta em vão.

**1165 a 1153 ACD**: Grande seca do norte. Considerado o primeiro presságio efetivo do Crepúsculo dos Deuses. Muitos morrem de fome e pestes.

**1157 ACD**: Sacerdotes da Ordem de Gartur passam a ser hostilizados por todo o continente de Behatar. Alguns, exilando-se, partem para pregar em ilhas longínquas.

**1150 ACD**: O culto monoteísta a Swordanimus torna-se religião oficial do continente de Behatar. Sacerdotes do Reino Boreal iniciam planos de introduzi-lo aos territórios conquistados.

**1138 ACD**: O rei anão Otto III barra o direito de boreais explorarem parte das minas de Glacis, acusando-os de heréticos. Meses depois, o Reino Boreal reage, enviando uma frota marítima às costas do continente.

**1137 a 1126 ACD**: Com o bloqueio dos portos anões pelos boreais, eclode a Guerra das Minas. Vitória do Reino Boreal, com ocupação do território de Glacis e o jugo estrangeiro imposto sobre os vencidos.

**1115 ACD**: Sacerdotes boreais iniciam conversão de Etressia e Glacis à fé em Swordanimus como deus único. Resistência das populações locais e revoltas.

**1104 a 1101 ACD**: Maremotos e terremotos atingem todas as partes de Boreatia. A Península de Grador, ligando Equitis a Barbety, chega a ficar submersa por meses. Os Magos Brancos, percebendo um abalo na magia e a fúria dos deuses, retiram-se da vida pública.

**1095 ACD**: Em meio ao caos e medo da população, a Ordem da Lebre toma o poder em Barbety, permanecendo no governo por sete meses, sendo então destituída pela reserva da Guarda Real.

**1088 ACD**: O profeta Seranir, da Ordem de Gartur, prevê um grande sinal dos deuses a ocorrer dentro de menos de um século.

**1077 a 1073 ACD**: Vários sacerdotes da Ordem de Gartur são presos nos territórios do Reino Boreal acusados de aterrorizarem a população.

**1074 ACD**: É iniciada a construção pelos boreais de uma prisão na Ilha de Atklum, localizada nas Ilhas Médias. No futuro se tornará, com suas masmorras e suplícios, um dos locais mais temidos de Boreatia.

**1057 ACD**: Magos Negros, goblins e orcs começam a assolar Barbety e outras terras no sul. A desordem nessa região do mundo servirá de elemento no discurso do Reino Boreal a respeito de apenas aqueles que viviam em seus domínios possuírem paz e prosperidade, seguindo a religião que defendiam como verdadeira.

**1050 ACD**: A prisão da Ilha de Atklum é concluída e, pouco depois, surgem os primeiros boatos de sacerdotes da Ordem de Gartur sendo encarcerados no lugar.

**1039 a 1035 ACD**: Congressos do Norte têm palco em Borenar, com representantes de todos os territórios sob comando do Reino Boreal. Além das posturas religiosas, é debatida a administração política boreal. Intenções de transformar o Reino Boreal no antigo Império Boreal se tornam claras.

**1022 ACD**: O rei boreal Gartunis IX opta por ceder maior autonomia aos territórios conquistados, estes ficando unidos a Behatar através da chamada Liga do Norte. As posturas religiosas, todavia, ainda são definidas pelo governante em Borenar.

**1017 ACD**: A capital de Barbety, Ghiessan, é devastada por um grande incêndio. Ladinos e Magos Negros passam a dividir o poder no sul.

**1006 ACD**: Num discurso, o rei boreal Gartunis X manifesta seu intento de organizar uma expedição unida da Liga do Norte para "trazer de volta a civilização" a Barbety.

**1000 ACD**: O sinal profetizado por Seranir se concretiza: na primeira noite do ano, ondas luminosas e reflexos brilhantes, na cor vermelha, são avistados por todo o céu do mundo. Presságio dos tempos dolorosos que se avizinham.

**999 a 973 ACD**: Novo ciclo de fome, seca e pestes por todo o mundo. A população é reduzida drasticamente, inclusive no Reino Boreal. Os governantes e sacerdotes deste acusam os deuses de ingratidão para com seus devotos, pregando ainda mais o culto a Swordanimus.

**970 a 965 ACD**: Êxodo dos principais sacerdotes da Ordem de Gartur para a Ilha de Rentis. Enquanto outros se tornam eremitas, pouquíssimos conservam sua esperança no mundo, insistindo em pregar às populações.

**950 ACD**: É fundada no Reino Boreal a Ordem dos Cavaleiros da Espada Longa, uma organização militar-religiosa composta pela elite do exército boreal e imensamente devota a Swordanimus.

**941 a 923 ACD**: Ordem da Espada Longa reprime revoltas político-religiosas em Glacis e Etressia. Cresce a tensão no norte.

**889 e 886 ACD**: As Ilhas Kartan são pilhadas por piratas de Barbety. Elfos, fechados por tanto tempo em seus próprios assuntos, são obrigados a reforçar suas fronteiras.

**854 a 853 ACD**: Liga do Norte organiza e envia uma expedição militar a Barbety para "restaurar a ordem" no continente. Durante a travessia do Grande Oceano, todavia, uma forte tempestade se abate sobre a frota, todas as embarcações sendo destruídas e a tripulação, entre humanos e anões, sendo completamente aniquilada. A esse acontecimento deu-se o nome de "Grande Fúria de Serinius", deus do mar e dos rios.

**850 ACD**: Devido à tragédia no mar, Glacis tenta abandonar a Liga do Norte, os anões temendo permanecerem aliados a uma nação herética e alvo da fúria divina. A Ordem da Espada Longa age e a rebelião acaba contida rapidamente.

**843 a 797 ACD**: Pragas de insetos e vermes infestam Boreatia. Colheitas inteiras são perdidas e grandes cidades acabam abandonadas pela população em pânico. Alguns historiadores chegam a afirmar que, devido à fome, em alguns vilarejos a população foi obrigada a cometer atos de canibalismo, com isso convertendo-se em hordas de trols que passaram a semear o caos nas pradarias e florestas.

**734 ACD**: A Ordem de Gartur institui, secretamente, uma organização militar para tentar deter a adoção universal do culto monoteísta a Swordanimus e assim aplacar a ira dos deuses. Recebe o nome de Ordem dos Cavaleiros da Luz.

**680 ACD**: O general Derenis Hetanor, comandante dos Cavaleiros da Espada Longa, jura publicamente exterminar todos os inimigos da "verdadeira religião", ou seja, o culto a Swordanimus como único deus, seja quais forem.

**676 a 543 ACD**: Período das denominadas "Guerras Santas", nas quais os Cavaleiros da Espada Longa reprimem várias revoltas e seitas contrárias à nova religião instituída pelos boreais. Muitos inocentes são mortos e cidades inteiras incendiadas. Ao término dos combates, a Liga do Norte mantém uma fé coagida a Swordanimus.

**500 ACD**: Ordens da Espada Longa e da Luz se enfrentam pela primeira vez na Batalha da Ravina, em Behatar. Vitória dos cavaleiros de Swordanimus.

**486 a 420 ACD**: Vive em Borenar o filósofo Kirnit. Contrário às guerras e às disputas religiosas, seus códigos de ética, teorias filosófico-científicas e, claro, seus registros históricos, serão conhecidos e valorizados por séculos.

**403 ACD**: Cavaleiros da Luz destroem o Templo Dourado de Swordanimus em Emeson, norte de Behatar.

**390 a 360 ACD**: A seca e a fome são tamanhas no mundo que os Cavaleiros da Espada Longa são obrigados a auxiliarem os aldeões na estocagem de alimentos, criação de animais e construção de diques. Saindo assim da cena militar, os Cavaleiros da Luz passam a efetuar ataques mais freqüentes.

**348 ACD**: Batalha de Verrobar, entre as duas Ordens de cavaleiros. Vitória dos Cavaleiros da Luz.

**323 ACD**: Gnomos de Equitis descobrem a pólvora. Tal invenção, porém, demorará séculos até se difundir pelo mundo.

**302 a 294 ACD**: Derretimento atípico de geleiras em Glacis aumenta o nível do mar. Inundações ocorrem por toda Boreatia.

**285 ACD**: Todos os sacerdotes da Ordem de Gartur presos na Ilha de Atklum são subitamente executados.

**279 ACD**: O rei Volanir II assume o trono do Reino Boreal e, simultaneamente à sua coroação, o Grande Templo de Swordanimus em Borenar, ainda inacabado, ganha um projeto de ampliação. Relatos da época afirmam que, nesse momento, a área da construção ocupava quase metade da cidade, numa das maiores obras já realizadas por mãos mortais.

**244 ACD**: Cavaleiros da Luz atacam subúrbios de Borenar, sendo repelidos.

**214 a 205 ACD**: Os "Expurgos" realizados pelo Reino Boreal aniquilam boa parte dos Cavaleiros da Luz e sacerdotes de Gartur remanescentes. A ordem religiosa assim fica limitada quase somente à ilha de Rentis.

**199 ACD**: Astar rompe pacto de não-agressão com a Liga do Norte, alegando "repudiar as práticas e perseguições religiosas boreais".

**197 a 184 ACD**: Liga do Norte, com os Cavaleiros da Espada Longa na linha de frente, ataca e ocupa o continente de Astar. Data deste período a narrativa épica "Nemitus", na qual um cavaleiro boreal de mesmo nome, em meio à guerra, teria se apaixonado por uma guerreira elfa e morrido protegendo-a.

**182 ACD**: Inicia-se a conversão de Astar ao culto de Swordanimus.

**150 ACD**: A partir desta data, magos, feiticeiros e sacerdotes a serviço da Liga do Norte não mais conseguem utilizar magia.

**146 a 133 ACD**: Elfos no controle das Ilhas Kartan resistem aos invasores boreais, repelindo-os depois de anos de batalhas. Um reino élfico independente provisório é instalado nas ilhas.

**120 ACD**: Gnomos de Equitis se declaram neutros perante a Liga do Norte. Para não serem atacados, cedem pesados tributos aos boreais.

**100 ACD**: Um novo e aterrador presságio surge: as águas do Tinner, principal rio de Behatar (antigo rio Northar), são convertidas em sangue por meses. Populações fogem apavoradas. Homens cultos se refugiam em cavernas, retornando aos tempos da selvageria. O mundo é assolado por monstros de todo tipo e aparições demoníacas.

**96 ACD**: O rei boreal Volanir IV confisca os bens da já fragilizada população da Liga do Norte para somar recursos e terminar o Grande Templo de Swordanimus. Assim honrando o deus, pensava poder fazer cessar toda a calamidade em Boreatia.

**89 ACD**: Intensas e intermináveis tempestades nos mares inviabilizam qualquer tipo de navegação. Todas as populações são obrigadas a permanecer em seus respectivos continentes e ilhas.

**81 ACD**: Pragas e pestes retornam. Behatar é varrida por uma gigantesca nuvem de gafanhotos. Todos os mortais =têm medo do que acontece e do que ainda está por acontecer.

**74 ACD**: Início dos sacrifícios em massa de animais por todos os territórios da Liga do Norte para acalmar os deuses. População faminta abre mão de ingerir carne pra oferecê-la às divindades. Sacerdotes de Swordanimus realizam suplícios e auto-flagelamentos. Uma onda de arrependimento e piedade domina o mundo.

**70 ACD**: No início em segredo, e depois abertamente, doentes, velhos, mulheres e crianças também passam a ser sacrificados por toda Boreatia, que vive dias sangrentos.

**65 ACD**: Enquanto uma enorme pilha de corpos queima diante do inacabado Grande Templo de Swordanimus, o mundo é coberto por vasta escuridão, o dia se limitando a um período de poucas horas, enquanto uma noite sem lua e estrelas predomina pelo tempo restante.

**57 ACD**: Sobe ao trono do Reino Boreal o rei Volanir V, considerado o mais cruel dos tiranos boreais. Há consenso entre historiadores e filósofos sobre ele ter sido o principal responsável pela desgraça do mundo, selando o caminho sem volta rumo ao Crepúsculo dos Deuses.

**55 ACD**: Volanir V, no "Ato Verdadeiro", acusa a Ordem de Gartur de ser a única responsável pelo mal que assola Boreatia. Não desejando que o mundo fosse regido pelos boreais, seus sacerdotes teriam conjurado maldições e colocado os deuses contra os mortais. O discurso é bem aceito pela população.

**53 ACD**: Tem início a perseguição final, pela Liga do Norte, dos adeptos da Religião Comum. Qualquer outra forma de culto divergente do ritual de Swordanimus é considerada ilegal e maligna.

**49 ACD**: Os três filhos de Volanir V morrem misteriosamente e sua esposa, a rainha, contrai violenta peste. O rei abandona a mulher agonizante e se refugia no Forte Carlmenix, no extremo norte de Behatar.

**44 ACD**: Um destacamento dos Cavaleiros da Luz tenta se infiltrar em Carlmenix e assassinar Volanir V. São, no entanto, capturados e oferecidos em sacrifício.

**40 a 33 ACD**: Etressia é arrasada pela onda de perseguição religiosa. Um terço da população é exterminada pelos exércitos da Liga do Norte. Destacamentos anões, recusando-se a tomar parte na matança, acabam executados pelos Cavaleiros da Espada Longa, no episódio conhecido como "A Resistência de Bragondir". Anos marcados por alguns dos maiores crimes de guerra de toda a existência de Boreatia.

**28 ACD**: Volanir V, reunindo seus generais, inicia os preparativos para o ataque final à Ordem de Gartur.

**21 ACD**: Iniciam-se freqüentes chuvas de sangue por toda Boreatia.

**16 ACD**: Totalmente desesperados devido aos intermináveis suplícios, camponeses começam a cometer suicídios em massa. A população do mundo decai ainda mais, somando agora menos de um terço do que era no início da Era da Cólera.

**11 ACD**: Parte a expedição da Liga do Norte contra a Ilha de Rentis visando exterminar definitivamente a Ordem de Gartur. Devido aos mares violentos, metade da frota se perde e os barcos restantes levam um ano para atingirem seu destino.

**10 ACD**: Tropas da Liga do Norte desembarcam em Rentis, tendo palco a Batalha de Rentis. Cavaleiros da Luz e sacerdotes de Gartur lutam bravamente, porém são batidos pelos armamentos superiores dos invasores e o desespero destes em vencer, depois de passarem um ano no mar. Todos os defensores da Religião Comum são chacinados, incluindo o grão-mestre da Ordem. Lendas afirmam que menos de dez clérigos conseguiram escapar. O templo da ilha é pilhado e incendiado.

**9 ACD**: Devido ao mau tempo, tropas da Liga do Norte permanecem um ano ilhados em Rentis. Ao conseguirem zarpar, são tragados poucas léguas depois pela fúria de um misterioso monstro marinho.

**7 ACD**: Em complemento à escuridão, uma névoa espessa passa a impregnar o ar do mundo. O dia fica mais e mais curto. Todos aqueles que deixam suas casas são obrigados a portar uma lanterna numa mão e um punhal na outra.

**5 ACD**: Boreatia é assolada por maremotos, terremotos e tornados. Anões se refugiam no interior de suas montanhas, elfos e gnomos no coração das florestas.

**4 ACD**: As grandes cidades são abandonadas. O clima fica cada vez mais ameaçador. Campos são pilhados por ladinos e monstros.

**2 ACD**: Numa obra final dedicada a Swordanimus, Volanir V e sua corte, junto com o alto-comando dos Cavaleiros da Espada Longa, iniciam a construção de uma estátua representando o deus da guerra decapitando Northar, pai dos deuses, em frente do Grande Templo de Swordanimus.

**1 ACD**: Grandes sinais luminosos são vistos no céu, brilhantes como fogo. Uma luta parece se desenrolar no firmamento. Rochas em chamas e estilhaços flamejantes, como que resquícios de tal combate, ferem o solo do mundo.

**0 DCD**: No primeiro dia do ano ocorre o Crepúsculo dos Deuses, simultaneamente à conclusão da estátua encomendada por Volanir V. A destruição se concentra nas terras de Behatar, todas as cidades do continente se tornando montes de pó em questão de instantes. A terra da região, fulminada por raios, sangra, permanecendo infértil por décadas. O Grande Templo de Swordanimus se desintegra como se nem sequer houvesse existido. Através de uma profunda fenda, o rei boreal e seus cavaleiros são tragados até os domínios infernais. Seus gritos de pavor ecoam por toda Boreatia, servindo de lição àqueles que insultam os deuses e seus seguidores. Ao término da tempestuosa madrugada, o clima e o tempo voltam ao normal. Os mortais deixam seus abrigos, cavernas e raras casas ainda de pé. A fúria dos deuses passara. Cabia a eles agora reconstruírem o mundo.

_Era Comum (de 0 DCD ao Presente):_

_Após o Crepúsculo dos Deuses, os amedrontados habitantes de Boreatia tentam lentamente retomar suas vidas e sonhos. Depois do terror da destruição, a esperança de um novo recomeço aos poucos toma os corações mortais. Entretanto, o resquício de uma ameaça ainda paira de certa forma sobre todos..._

**1 DCD**: Primeiros sobreviventes de Behatar chegam em barcos aos portos de Etressia e Astar. Os governos estrangeiros relutam de início, mas acabam acolhendo os refugiados.

**2 a 5 DCD**: Primeiras expedições a Behatar com o intuito de verificar a extensão da tragédia que se abateu sobre o continente. Raras são as construções ainda de pé; cadáveres decompostos lotam as estradas e escombros.

**7 DCD**: As Ilhas Kartan declaram sua independência, sendo governadas por um Conselho composto pelos comerciantes mais abastados. Os elfos, mais preocupados em se recuperarem dos séculos de penúria, não questionam o ato.

**8 DCD**: Com o renascimento da magia, Magos Brancos e Magos Negros voltam a ser vistos em várias partes do mundo.

**10 DCD**: A prisão da Ilha de Atklum é reativada pelos etressianos, com motivos desconhecidos.

**11 DCD**: As guildas Ordem da Lebre e Sociedade dos Colibris iniciam expedições a Behatar que possuem como objetivo oficial o auxílio na reconstrução do continente. Seus integrantes desejam, na verdade, abrir negócios lucrativos na terra sem lei e vasculhar as ruínas das cidades em busca de tesouros perdidos. Inicia-se um período de gatunos, aventuras e perigos no antigo Reino Boreal.

**13 DCD**: Os Cavaleiros da Luz, reduzidos a menos de dez membros, retornam à vida pública.

**14 DCD**: Primeiras levas de gnomos chegam a Behatar para se encarregarem de trabalhos de construção.

**15 DCD**: Ordem de Gartur é restituída pelo grão-mestre Nirenas Wadonar.

**18 DCD**: Primeiras quirelas entre magos e feiticeiros são registradas nas florestas de Barbety.

**21 DCD**: Monstros e bárbaros remanescentes dos dias do Crepúsculo dos Deuses são combatidos pelos campos e florestas de Boreatia.

**22 DCD**: Jetro I é coroado primeiro rei do Reino Boreal restaurado, sob os auspícios de Etressia, Astar e Glacis. Seu reinado é visto com grande esperança por todos, como um novo começo para os boreais e rompimento total com o passado.

_O que vem a seguir ainda será escrito..._


	2. BOREATIA: Deuses

**BOREATIA** – Deuses:

_**Panteão Benigno:**_

_Estes deuses, protetores do Bem e dos bons, habitam o sagrado reino de Narthum ou "Campos da Glória", para o qual também se dirigem as almas heróicas e benignas dos mortais após o fim de suas vidas materiais. Tais divindades compõem a chamada "Linhagem Criadora", da qual resultou quase todos os seres e coisas criados._

**Northar****:** Pai dos deuses de todos os panteões, senhor das divindades e de _Narthum_, o reino do Panteão Benigno e da essência benéfica. Mestre do bem. Associado ao Sol, ao trovão e ao pinheiro, árvore a ele consagrada e que é seu símbolo. A criação, em seu princípio, se deve a ele. A vida, em todas as suas formas, é demonstração máxima de seu poder, bondade e justiça. É, também, um deus guerreiro, pronto a se sacrificar pelo Bem e pelo que acredita. A ele são dedicados o primeiro mês do ano e o primeiro dia da semana.

_Alcunhas__: Pai dos Deuses, Sol, Senhor do Bem, Senhor do Pinheiro_

**Rimya****: **Mãe dos deuses, esposa de Northar e personificação do cosmos, que se une ao deus dos deuses numa relação de amor e lealdade. Associada à Lua, à chuva e à macieira, a maçã representando seu ventre, que deu à luz as demais divindades, fruto de seu relacionamento com Northar. Protetora das esposas e do "bom lar". A ela são dedicados o sétimo mês do ano e o sexto e último dia da semana.

_Alcunhas__: Mãe dos Deuses, Lua, Senhora do Ventre, Senhora do Lar_

**Mager****: **Deus elfo e deus mago, primeiro filho de Northar e Rimya. Criou os elfos à sua própria imagem e semelhança. Senhor da magia, da beleza e protetor das artes. Divindade mais bela e graciosa de todo o Narthum. A ele são dedicados o terceiro mês do ano e o segundo dia da semana. Há a crença que é graças à sua influência sobre a natureza que ocorre a transição entre inverno e primavera.

_Alcunhas__: Primeiro Filho, Senhor dos Elfos, Grande Mago_

**Tradir****: **Segundo filho de Northar e Rimya, senhor da forja, deus inventor, protetor do artesanato, da indústria e do comércio. Geralmente concebido como um homem forte, musculoso e sujo, devido ao trabalho em seu ofício. Domina a Forja Celeste e construiu as armas dos deuses. Possui auto-estima baixa e inveja boa parte das outras divindades, sendo que os gnomos surgiram de sua tentativa de criar uma raça equivalente à élfica. A ele é dedicado o segundo mês do ano.

_Alcunhas__: Senhor da Forja, Deus-Artesão, Deus-Ferreiro_

**Bragondir****: **Terceiro filho de Northar e Rimya, deus dos anões e criador destes, protetor dos ourives e mineradores. Sempre empunha um machado. Apaixonou-se por sua irmã Shakrut e de tal relação resultou a raça halfling. É associado também ao consumo de bebida alcoólica, representando muitas vezes como um "deus beberrão", sendo por esse motivo protetor das adegas e tavernas. A ele são dedicados o oitavo mês do ano e o quarto dia da semana.

_Alcunhas__: Senhor do Machado_

**Swordanimus****:** Quarto filho de Northar e Rimya, deus da guerra, senhor dos combates e das armas. Semeador de intrigas em Narthum e fomentador de guerras e discórdia entre os mortais. Tentou inúmeras vezes desbancar os irmãos. Durante os últimos séculos antes do Crepúsculo dos Deuses, diz-se que se indispôs definitivamente com as demais divindades – reflexo dos acontecimentos no mundo dos mortais – e foi expulso do Panteão Benigno, sendo rebaixado às entidades inferiores. Se ele se tornou ou não um deus maligno, ainda está para ser revelado. A ele são dedicados o quarto mês do ano e o terceiro dia da semana, o qual sempre foi preterido por exércitos em guerra para ser um dia de ofensiva, devido à proteção do deus. Apesar de pouco conhecido nesse aspecto, por muito tempo também foi uma divindade associada à boa sorte e fortuna.

_Alcunhas__: Senhor da Espada, Senhor da Guerra_

**Serinius****: **Quinto filho de Northar e Rimya, deus das águas, mares e rios. Protetor da pesca e dos navegantes. Entre os deuses, é o que mais pune os mortais por desrespeito, ocasionando maremotos, tufões e naufrágios. O quinto mês do ano é dedicado a si.

_Alcunhas__: Senhor das Águas, Senhor do Mar, Deus-Navegante_

**Shakrut****: **Única filha de Northar e Rymia, nascida em sexto lugar. Também anã. Deusa das montanhas e da caça, protetora dos caçadores. Manteve uma relação incestuosa com Bragondir, da qual resultou o povo halfling. A ela são dedicados o sexto mês do ano e o quinto dia da semana, preteridos para a atividade de caçadores.

_Alcunhas__: Senhora da Caça, Dama da Montanha_

**Feger****:** Sétimo e último filho de Northar e Rymia, o caçula. Também é um elfo, embora algumas representações o coloquem como um halfling. Deus-zombeteiro, sempre aprontou peças e traquinagens com seus irmãos mais velhos e os pais. É o senhor da trapaça e das brincadeiras. Pai da feitiçaria, recurso que criou para imitar a magia de Mager. O nono mês do ano é dedicado a si, quando se concentra o maior número de festivais, jogos e apresentações circenses pelas terras de Boreatia.

_Alcunhas__: Deus-Zombeteiro, Grande Feiticeiro, O Pícaro_

_**Panteão Neutro (ou "Deuses do Outono"):**_

_Deuses altamente baseados nos princípios da neutralidade e justiça, equilibrando todas as forças do universo, inclusive Bem e Mal. Habitam os "Campos do Entardecer", ou Partanus, destino de almas mortais com pendências ou incertezas ainda a serem resolvidas._

**Itirkanaan****: **Deus do equilíbrio, personificação do balanço do cosmos, e assim sendo, irmão de Rimya. Mediador entre os planos e os deuses dos diferentes panteões. Senhor do _Partanus_, como é conhecido o reino etéreo da neutralidade, intermediário entre o Narthum e o Helmus, o plano infernal. Simbolizado por uma balança, é protetor dos tribunais e legisladores. O décimo mês do ano é dedicado a si.

_Alcunhas__: Senhor da Balança, Grande Juiz_

**Nayx****: **Deusa da noite, filha de Itirkanaan, nascida de sua essência, e irmã-gêmea de Wella. Senhora do orvalho e da brisa, divindade protetora do amor e dos enamorados. O décimo primeiro mês do ano é dedicado a si, e é o período em que mais ocorrem casamentos em Boreatia.

_Alcunhas__: Senhora da Noite, Dama do Amor_

**Wella****:** Deusa do dia, filha de Itirkanaan e irmã-gêmea de Nayx. Personificação das forças da natureza. Senhora da fertilidade, das plantações, florestas e da colheita. Grandes festivais são dedicados a si no final do outono. Protetora das gestantes e invocada durante os partos. O décimo segundo e último mês do ano é dedicado a si.

_Alcunhas__: Senhora do Dia, Senhora da Natureza_

_**Panteão Maligno:**_

_Estes deuses habitam o Helmus ou "Campos do Suplício", as regiões infernais para onde são remetidas as almas dos mortais malignos. Têm como maior objetivo destruir e perverter as criações dos deuses do Bem._

**Devitar****: **Oposto a Northar, é o deus das profundezas e dos demônios. Surgiu, dentro dos princípios do equilíbrio, como personificação da maldade também existente no cosmos. Senhor do caos e do mal. Manifesta-se através de formas envolvendo o fogo. Aqueles que o cultuam dedicam a ele o último dia do primeiro mês do ano, realizando em segredo violentos sacrifícios e oferendas.

_Alcunhas__: Senhor do Mal, Senhor do Fogo, Senhor do Sacrifício_

**Lativia****: **Deusa da intriga, da mentira e do engano. Nasceu do desejo de Devitar criar uma companheira para si. Diz-se que as diferentes línguas do mundo foram criação sua, de modo que os mortais não mais pudessem se entender, o que levaria a desentendimentos e discórdia. As orações em seu nome geralmente são feitas através de anagramas ou inversões de palavras associadas aos deuses do bem.

_Alcunhas__: Senhora da Discórdia, Dama da Mentira_

**Deathyx****:** Senhor necromante, deus da morte. Nascido do ímpeto de Devitar em criar um meio de separar em definitivo os mortais. Todos os mortos-vivos e feitiços envolvendo a morte estão associados a ele. São seus lacaios que conduzem as almas dos mortais para o Narthum, o Partanus ou o Helmus, de acordo com suas ações em vida. Seus seguidores consagraram a ele muitos cemitérios em segredo, de modo que um dia os corpos neles enterrados possam servir aos propósitos malignos do deus.

_Alcunhas__: Senhor dos Mortos, Deus-Necromante_

**Jelus****: **Deus da inveja e da ganância. Nascido do ímpeto de Devitar em derrubar Northar. Seus seguidores consagraram a ele diversos tesouros perdidos por Boreatia, e aqueles que os encontram sempre acabam alvos de maldições relacionadas ao deus.

_Alcunhas__: O Grande Invejoso_

**Null****:** Deusa do fim, do vazio. Entidade tão misteriosa e poderosa que até Devitar vê dificuldades em controlá-la. É responsável por alguns dos piores castigos infernais. Manifesta-se através de sombras.

_Alcunhas__: Dama da Sombra, Senhora do Fim_


	3. BOREATIA: Principais Raças

**BOREATIA** – Principais Raças:

**HUMANOS**: Constituem a raça dominante em Boreatia, marcando presença em quase todos os continentes e ilhas habitados. Originam-se, porém, do continente de Behatar, e por esse motivo vários governos centralizadores baseados no continente, como o Império Boreal e a Liga do Norte, já usaram tal fato como argumento para justificar uma "supremacia humana" sobre as demais raças. Comparados às demais espécies, os humanos possuem intelecto e físico medianos, embora alguns de seus representantes, como cavaleiros, sacerdotes e magos, se destaquem nas artes do combate e magia. São em geral religiosos e tementes às divindades – principalmente após o Crepúsculo dos Deuses – além de estarem inclinados a estudarem assuntos como filosofia e humanismo. Alguns dos maiores pensadores da história de Boreatia, como Kirnit, foram humanos. Também são os melhores navegadores existentes. Segundo a tradição, o deus supremo Northar teria criado os humanos em maior quantidade para servirem de mediadores entre todas as demais raças e criaturas do mundo, função que, todavia, nunca cumpriram de modo satisfatório. Se causaram algo até hoje em maior intensidade em Boreatia, foi a discórdia.

_Principais deuses:__ Northar, Rimya, Swordanimus, Serinius_

**ELFOS**: Habitando principalmente o continente de Astar, apesar de serem encontrados, em menor número, em outras regiões do mundo, os elfos são seres naturalmente voltados para a magia, as artes e a natureza. Possuem uma aptidão de nascença para os ofícios mágicos, sendo que a maioria dos magos e feiticeiros de Boreatia pertencem a esta raça. Também são grandes artistas, dotados de admirável dom para a pintura, escultura, arquitetura – as cidades élficas, apesar de pequenas em tamanho, são as mais belas existentes – poesia e música. Inúmeros deles são bardos. Ligados igualmente ao meio natural, conhecem como ninguém os segredos das florestas e pradarias, das árvores e plantas: dominam as práticas de medicina natural de Boreatia e também são excelentes rastreadores. Fisicamente, são dotados de agilidade lê sentidos ligeiramente maiores em comparação às demais raças e possuem habilidade nata no manuseio de armas de longa distância, como arco e flecha. Não são, no entanto, bons navegadores, geralmente delegando o comando de seus navios de guerra e comércio a humanos ou outras espécies. Segundo os mitos, constituem um povo mágico que foi colocado no mundo para embelezá-lo e representarem o mais perfeito estado de harmonia.

_Principais deuses:__ Mager, Feger, Wella, Nayx_

**ANÕES**: Junto com os humanos e elfos, compõem a terceira das chamadas "três raças primordiais", criadas em primeiro lugar pelos deuses. Vivendo praticamente isolados no continente de Glacis, no extremo norte de Boreatia, os anões são seres fortes, de estatura reduzida, alta constituição física e naturalmente inclinados à guerra. Conhecidos como os maiores combatentes terrestres do mundo e os melhores fabricantes de armas, suas espadas, machados e martelos são de longe os melhores encontrados em qualquer lugar, e também os mais caros. Possuem um forte senso de comunidade e vivem em cidades subterrâneas localizadas geralmente no interior de montanhas, compostas por extensas galerias e túneis. Além da guerra, sua principal atividade é a mineração, pois as terras de Glacis são ricas em minérios como ouro, prata, cobre e carvão, extraídos pelas calejadas mãos anãs e escoados por navios estrangeiros para todo o mundo. Apesar de não repudiarem as práticas de magia, possuem pouca aptidão para elas e raramente as exercem, preferindo confiar nas lâminas de seus machados. Também não são dados às artes e outras atividades intelectuais, embora valorizem cânticos bélicos e epopéias narrando seus feitos. Após o Crepúsculo dos Deuses, o isolamento desta raça em relação ao resto de Boreatia aumentou ainda mais.

_Principais deuses:__ Bragondir, Shakrut, Tradir_

**GNOMOS**: Estes humanóides de pequeno tamanho e formas um tanto desproporcionais habitam principalmente as terras de Equitis. São numerosos, criativos e falantes, sendo que, quando se inicia diálogo com um deles, é preciso ter paciência até que se consiga fazê-lo parar de falar. Muito hábeis em trabalhos manuais, são grandes inventores: criam engenhocas e máquinas de utilidade duvidosa, mas também efetuam descobertas fascinantes e à frente de seu tempo, como a pólvora e algumas máquinas voadoras. Não acreditam na magia, apenas na ciência e na alquimia, além de serem talvez o povo menos religioso de toda a Boreatia. Não são aptos para a guerra, dadas suas condições físicas, porém ao longo da História sempre conseguiram privar seu povo de perecer nas mãos de invasores devido à diplomacia ou planos de defesa que mobilizam toda sua população, como uma muralha de grande extensão erguida durante a Guerra dos Dez Generais e que ruiu parcialmente durante o Crepúsculo dos Deuses. Além de atualmente estarem tentando reerguê-la, os gnomos continuam pesquisando novas descobertas e agora também utilizam suas invenções para auxiliar na reconstrução de Behatar. Sua diligência e organização admiráveis fazem com que sejam administradores ou no mínimo contadores de boa parte dos negócios e instituições comerciais do mundo, como bancos e companhias comerciais.

_Principais deuses:__ Northar, Tradir (ambos raramente)_

**HALFLINGS**: Um tanto similares aos gnomos, porém possuem um aspecto mais nítido de humanos em miniatura. Com suas orelhas pontudas, são muito mais falantes que eles, o que os torna bastante irritantes às outras raças, que acabam tratando-os na maioria das vezes por crianças. Odeiam, no entanto, essa denominação, e ela é talvez a coisa no mundo que mais os incomoda. São naturais da Ilha de Knets, porém dispersaram-se pelo mundo após uma violenta seqüência de catástrofes climáticas que a atingiram por volta de 4590 ACD, desde então sendo encontrados em todas as partes de Boreatia. Além de serelepes, ingênuos e imensamente curiosos, são valorosos amigos e companheiros fiéis. Apesar de muitas vezes prejudicarem sem querer os colegas de outras raças com os quais convivem devido a suas travessuras, são capazes de dar suas vidas por aqueles aos quais se apegam.

_Principais deuses:__ Itirkanaan, Wella_

_**Indivíduos miscigenados, como meio-elfos (mistura de humano e elfo) e meio-ogros (mistura de ogros com outras espécies) também habitam Boreatia, mas em menor número. O mesmo ocorre com raças como goblinóides, ogros, orcs e outras diversas.**_


	4. BOREATIA: Geografia

**BOREATIA** – Geografia:

**BOREATIA** é um planeta quase do mesmo tamanho da Terra. Possuindo continentes relativamente pequenos, o maior deles sendo _Behatar_, ao norte, também apresenta inúmeros arquipélagos e assim terra firme relativamente fragmentada. Há um oceano único, denominado _Grande Oceano_, tradicionalmente dividido em _Mares_ _Austrais_ e _Boreais_, de temperatura mais baixa, e os _Mares_ _Centrais_, de águas quentes e ilhas de clima e vegetação tropicais.

Predomina em Boreatia um clima frio e seco, com estações do ano bem definidas (cada uma durando aproximadamente três meses). Na região dos Mares Centrais, no entanto, há maior regime de chuvas e clima mais úmido, principalmente nas _Ilhas Médias_, sul de _Etressia_, extremo norte de _Astar_, porções centrais de _Equitis_ e parte das _Ilhas __Kartan_.

Os extremos norte e sul do mundo possuem temperaturas bem frias e altas altitudes. A mais alta cordilheira de Boreatia, as _Montanhas Infantes_, localizam-se ao norte de _Glacis_ e são ricas em minérios de diversos tipos, assim como o todo o continente em si. O norte de Behatar também é proeminente em grandes elevações (_Cordilheira Boreal_), nas quais estão incrustados fortes e castelos, assim como o sul de _Barbety_, no qual as montanhas abrigam cavernas sombrias e vastas galerias subterrâneas.

Após o Crepúsculo dos Deuses, Boreatia encontra-se dividida politicamente nos domínios de Behatar (Reino Boreal), Etressia, Astar, Ilhas Kartan, Glacis, Barbety e Equitis. A _Ilha de Knets_, lar natural dos halflings, agora abriga outras raças em grande número, constituindo terra relativamente isolada das relações com as demais nações e apresentando sistema político indefinido. As Ilhas Médias compõem uma mistura de territórios neutros, protetorados e áreas independentes, enquanto, no extremo sul, existem as chamadas _Terras Inóspitas_, ilhas tão frias que até hoje inviabilizaram a ocupação pelas raças conhecidas, mas que aparentam guardar segredos infindáveis...

Boreatia gira em torno de um Sol comumente identificado com o deus _Northar_, pai dos deuses, e possui apenas uma Lua, identificada com _Rimya_, esposa de Northar e mãe dos deuses. O movimento do planeta em torno do Sol dura 360 dias, cada um possuindo 24 horas, assim como na Terra. Assim, um ano possui 360 dias divididos em 12 meses, cada um contendo exatamente 30 dias. Cada mês é dedicado a um deus entre os doze do panteão principal da Religião Comum. Os meses, por sua vez, são divididos em 5 semanas de 6 dias cada. Cada dia da semana é dedicado a um dos seis deuses primordiais.

Segue esquema.

**MESES E ESTAÇÕES DO ANO:**

**INVERNO:**

**1º Mês – Deus Northar**

**2º Mês – Deus Tradir**

**3º Mês – Deus Mager**

**PRIMAVERA:**

**4º Mês – Deus Swordanimus**

**5º Mês – Deus Serinius**

**6º Mês – Deusa Shakrut**

**VERÃO:**

**7º Mês – Deusa Rimya**

**8º Mês – Deus Bragondir**

**9º Mês – Deus Feger**

**OUTONO:**

**10º Mês – Deus Itirkanaan**

**11º Mês – Deusa Nayx**

**12º Mês – Deusa Wella**

**DIAS DA SEMANA:**

_**1º Dia – Northar – TRABALHO**_

_**2º Dia – Mager – TRABALHO**_

_**3º Dia – Swordanimus – TRABALHO**_

_**4º Dia – Bragondir – TRABALHO**_

_**5º Dia – Shakrut – TRABALHO**_

_**6º Dia – Rimya - DESCANSO**_

**DEMOGRAFIA E PAISAGENS:**

_Esta seção é destinada a facilitar aos leitores imaginar os diferentes locais e cenários do mundo de Boreatia, em paralelo ao nosso mundo._

**BEHATAR**: Tanto em suas paisagens quanto no tocante à sua população e cultura, o continente de Behatar se assemelha à Europa da Baixa Idade Média. Predominam cidades planejadas e cercadas por altos muros e torres de guarda. A maior parte da vida social da população ocorre nos mercados, feiras e tavernas. As cidades são interligadas por estradas de terra e algumas pavimentadas – herança do Império Boreal. Fortes militares são encontrados com freqüência junto a esses caminhos e, como o Crepúsculo dos Deuses legou diversas criaturas encrenqueiras vagando por essas terras, a guarnição das cidades e estradas é intensa. A paisagem natural é dominada por florestas temperadas e montanhas nevadas, apesar de, exceto no norte, não haverem altitudes muito elevadas. O continente é cortado por um rio principal, o Northar, do qual dependem diversos grupos que vivem da pesca e do comércio fluvial. A administração política consiste numa divisão entre duas capitais: Borenar e Krisman. Borenar, a verdadeira capital localizada no centro do continente, é governada pelo próprio rei boreal. Já Krisman, sub-capital, é administrada por um governador da nobreza que possui autonomia nas terras ao norte do continente, mas deve reportar ao rei em Borenar em diversos assuntos. Após o Crepúsculo dos Deuses, representantes de todas as raças podem ser encontrados no continente, tendo para ele migrado em vista das oportunidades geradas pela reconstrução do Reino Boreal.

**ETRESSIA**: Muito similar a Behatar, mas em menor tamanho. Relevo de planícies, clima temperado e tropical. O reino de Etressia está situado numa pequena península anexa a Equitis. Possui praticamente apenas uma cidade, a capital Tiere. O resto da população está no campo ou concentrado em pequenas povoações em torno de fortes militares, numa organização similar aos feudos medievais europeus. Cerca de setenta por cento da costa de Etressia é murada, devido a todas as invasões que a região já sofreu, as únicas brechas compondo portos por meio dos quais a população realiza comércio marítimo com outros povos. Governo centralizado na figura do rei. Devido à proximidade com Equitis, há significativa presença de gnomos em Etressia, mas o predomínio é de humanos.

**GLACIS**: Este continente é muito parecido com a Escandinávia medieval, e seus habitantes, os anões, se assemelham aos vikings em costumes e cultura. O relevo é dominado por montanhas altíssimas e cordilheiras extensas. Clima frio. As cidades dos anões são todas subterrâneas ou semi-subterrâneas. Aquelas parcialmente ocultas nas montanhas geralmente foram escavadas nas encostas das elevações e são densamente muradas, e as totalmente subterrâneas são organizadas em galerias e túneis no interior das montanhas, em meio às quais um visitante pode se perder com extrema facilidade. Há poucas estradas, sendo que as cidades são em maior parte interligadas por túneis subterrâneos. As minas anãs, das quais extraem diversas riquezas, estão espalhadas por todo o continente e engolem muitas cidades. Há algumas poucas cidades costeiras totalmente erguidas na superfície, através das quais o povo anão escoa seus minérios por navios e mantém sua aparelhada Marinha de Guerra. O governo de Glacis é centralizado na figura do rei, que reside na capital Tbrisk. Poucos representantes de outras raças são encontrados neste continente, pois dificilmente suportam as condições de vida levadas com tranqüilidade pelos anões, além das baixas temperaturas.

**ASTAR**: Se formos fazer uma comparação, as cidades élficas lembram uma mistura de Grécia Antiga com o estilo arquitetônico do Império Bizantino (Constantinopla). Suas construções são graciosas e ao mesmo tempo imponentes e, dentre as muitas formas de arte que cultivam, os elfos também dominam o mosaico, que usam para adornar suas edificações. As cidades são pequenas, incluindo a capital Astan. A maioria da população se encontra dispersa pelo campo, onde exerce variados ofícios. O clima de Astar é predominantemente temperado, mas sua costa norte possui características tropicais. O relevo é dominado por planícies e planaltos, quase não havendo montanhas. Abundância de rios e lagos, fauna e flora exuberantes. O governo está centrado no rei, mas o continente é dividido em seis províncias administradas por nobres. Um ponto interessante em Astar é a ausência de uma instituição militar organizada: em caso de guerra, exércitos voluntários são recrutados e desmobilizados logo que o conflito terminar. O povo elfo preza pela paz e pela preservação da natureza com os recursos que oferece. O predomínio em Astar é da raça élfica, havendo, porém, núcleos populacionais de humanos e halflings.

**EQUITIS**: A terra dos gnomos é constituída por uma imensa planície e alguns poucos planaltos. Clima predominantemente tropical, com algumas porções temperadas. Há, inclusive, áreas desérticas e pântanos. As cidades dos gnomos são pequenas e possuem construções de reduzido tamanho, as residências se perdendo em meio às amplas oficinas nas quais desenvolvem seus incontáveis ofícios e invenções. Há também algumas minas espalhadas pelo continente, apesar da maioria da matéria-prima utilizada pelos gnomos ser importada dos anões. O governo dos gnomos é descentralizado e eles não possuem capital, cada cidade possuindo administração própria, através de prefeitos. Modernas estradas interligam as povoações. Conservam desde a Guerra dos Dez Generais, com intervalos em que precisam reconstruí-la, uma muralha de proteção que percorre boa parte do norte do continente. Predomínio da raça gnoma, mas há comunidades de humanos e, principalmente, halflings.

**ILHAS KARTAN**: Este arquipélago corresponde à China Imperial e ao Japão feudal. Devido a todas as raças e populações que já passaram por estas ilhas, nelas existem variantes de humanos, elfos, gnomos e halflings, por assim dizer, "orientalizados" em sua aparência física e costumes. A arquitetura é a mesma do Oriente medieval, com seus pagodes suntuosos e castelos tão imponentes quanto os dos xoguns. As Ilhas Kartan são o maior entreposto comercial do mundo, recebendo enorme fluxo de pessoas e mercadorias, legal ou ilegalmente. Proporcionalmente à crescente classe de mercadores que enriquecem com o comércio, um grande número de contrabandistas e piratas também geram sua fortuna – apesar de a pirataria, aqui, não ser tão desenvolvida ainda quanto em Barbety. O clima é predominantemente tropical e muito chuvoso, com as chuvas seguindo um regime de monções como no Sudeste Asiático. Há muitos pântanos e pouca terra cultivável, sendo que as Ilhas Kartan importam quase todo o alimento que consomem. Em todas as ilhas existem vulcões, alguns ainda ativos. Existem muitas cidades, mas todas de pequeno tamanho. A maior ainda é a capital, Hitton. A maior parte do povo está disperso pelo interior, cultivando pequenas plantações ou vivendo do comércio itinerante. O governo de Kartan é baseado num Conselho composto por 15 membros de proeminência, a maioria deles comerciantes, representando as diversas ilhas e regiões. Nas áreas montanhosas junto aos vulcões, porém, habitam nobres e mercenários enriquecidos que, dentro de seus castelos, não obedecem às resoluções do Conselho e organizam seus próprios exércitos particulares, espoliando os camponeses. Kartan também não possui um exército instituído, sendo que, quando o Conselho aprova guerra contra alguma outra nação, um exército de mercenários é recrutado nos portos e após o conflito acaba sumariamente dissolvido para não haver risco de golpe contra os membros do Conselho (situação já ocorrida em Kartan no passado algumas vezes). Membros de todas as raças são facilmente encontrados nas ilhas, com exceção de anões.

**BARBETY**: Ao sul de Boreatia, Barbety possui grandes similaridades com o mundo muçulmano medieval, como a Arábia e o Norte da África. As cidades muradas são erguidas em pedra e possuem palácios suntuosos, mercados gigantescos, templos luxuosos e altos minaretes. A classe comercial também domina a vida social e política, a navegação sendo bastante desenvolvida. Os piratas de Barbety são há milênios conhecidos em todo mundo e todos reproduzem boca a boca suas façanhas. O clima é árido, desértico, o continente sendo coberto por amplas áreas de dunas e areia. Nesses vazios existem tumbas perdidas e amaldiçoadas que já deram fim a muitos aventureiros. O litoral é mais ameno, e por isso abriga a maioria das cidades. Ao sul existem grandes cordilheiras de montanhas, que abrigam magos e feiticeiros poderosíssimos. A capital é Ghiessan, na costa norte, maior cidade do mundo em população. A maioria do povo está concentrada nos centros urbanos, já que o interior inóspito prejudica a agricultura, e vive do comércio e de pequenas atividades agrícolas junto às muralhas das cidades, como o cultivo de tâmaras. O governo é renovado a cada dez anos, quando os comerciantes mais abastados do continente escolhem um sultão que irá governar na capital com o auxílio de um grupo de conselheiros. Há predomínio de humanos, porém as populações de gnomos e halflings têm crescido nos últimos séculos, seus membros sendo de grande valia nas atividades comerciais.

**ILHA DE KNETS**: Uma das áreas mais instáveis de Boreatia, abundante em terremotos e maremotos, que inclusive causaram a dispersão dos halflings pelo mundo, originários destas terras. A ilha situa-se exatamente em cima do encontro das duas principais placas tectônicas do mundo e possui dois vulcões ativos. O clima é temperado e tropical, e o relevo resume-se a planícies e montanhas. Florestas abundantes. Apresenta um grande vazio populacional, com raros povoados humanos ou halflings que não ultrapassam trezentos habitantes. Possui uma frágil agricultura que exporta seus produtos por meio do porto de Corthar, única cidade propriamente dita. Governo totalmente descentralizado, com ênfase nas autoridades locais, algumas delas religiosas. Predomínio de humanos e halflings, e alguns pequenos grupos de elfos e gnomos.

_**As demais ilhas ocupadas nos mares possuem, quase em sua totalidade, governos próprios, clima tropical e baixa população. Uma das poucas exceções atuais é a Ilha de Atklum, administrada em conjunto por nobres de Etressia e autoridades locais.**_


	5. BOREATIA: Ordens e Organizações

**BOREATIA** – Ordens e Organizações:

_Desde o início dos tempos, os mortais têm se organizado em diversos grupos e ordens, de caráter religioso, militar ou simplesmente integrando interesses comuns, para alcançarem seus objetivos. Segue a descrição do que é publicamente conhecido sobre alguns desses grupos._

**ORDEM DE GARTUR**: Estabelecida pelos seguidores do profeta Gartur, um dos fundamentadores da chamada "Religião Comum" (o culto aos deuses dos Panteões Benigno e Neutro), no ano 5869 ACD, a Ordem de Gartur existe para preservar o culto aos deuses e agregar pessoas dispostas a abrirem mão de suas vidas para servi-los diretamente. A Ordem é responsável pelo estabelecimento da maior parte dos templos pelo mundo antes do Crepúsculo dos Deuses, e por ter organizado e formalizado os rituais e símbolos de cada divindade. Seus padrões e preceitos foram adotados por milênios em todo mundo e ainda o são.

De tempos em tempos, os sacerdotes da Ordem viajam por Boreatia num ímpeto missionário, pregando os deuses em locais em que a mensagem que eles trazem precise ser ouvida. Em muitas guerras, seus membros adotaram postura pacifista e, através de pregações religiosas, conseguiram conciliar os lados em conflito. Muitos dos tratados de paz já assinados em Boreatia tiveram seus termos mediados pela Ordem de Gartur.

Quando a chamada Liga do Norte adotou o culto monoteísta a Swordanimus e passou a impô-lo pelo mundo, a Ordem foi sua principal adversária. Tentaram dissuadi-la em polêmicas religiosas e debates públicos, sem sucesso. Os governantes da Liga, fazendo uso de seu poder militar, passaram então a perseguir e exterminar os sacerdotes da Ordem. Muitos pereceram na prisão da Ilha de Atklum (285 ACD), e o ataque final à Ilha de Rentis (10 ACD), onde a Ordem por muito tempo manteve seu principal santuário, praticamente dizimou todos os seus membros. Pouquíssimos sobreviveram, partindo para o exílio e só retornando à vida pública após o Crepúsculo dos Deuses. Agora, os sacerdotes de Gartur procuram aos poucos reorganizar sua instituição e continuarem pregando a Religião Comum.

A Ordem é liderada por um Grão-Mestre, que representa o próprio Gartur como propagador da "boa nova", devendo coordenar o trabalho de todos os seus seguidores. O cargo de Grão-Mestre é vitalício e ocupado mediante votação dos sacerdotes mais proeminentes. Quase todas as ordens religiosas do mundo, dedicadas aos diversos deuses e sendo masculinas ou femininas (como a Ordem dos Vassalos de Northar ou as Sacerdotisas de Wella, respectivamente, por exemplo), estão subordinadas à Ordem de Gartur e a ela respondem em última instância. Em cada santuário das Sacerdotisas de Wella, por exemplo, existe uma sacerdotisa-mor que é integrante direta da Ordem de Gartur e cuida para que suas clérigas subordinadas sigam todos os ritos de acordo com o que for estabelecido pelo Grão-Mestre.

Com a destruição do santuário da Ilha de Rentis, a Ordem de Gartur atualmente angaria fundos, via doações, para a construção de uma nova sede nas Ilhas Médias.

**CAVALEIROS DA LUZ**: Compõem o braço militar da Ordem de Gartur. Tal ordem de cavaleiros foi estabelecida em 734 ACD com o objetivo de combater militarmente as medidas heréticas empreendidas pela Liga do Norte. Também visavam compor oposição direta à Ordem da Espada Longa, a elite de cavaleiros da Liga do Norte e principal instrumento de repressão aos seguidores da Religião Comum.

A maioria dos combatentes dos Cavaleiros da Luz foi recrutada inicialmente entre os sacerdotes da Ordem dos Vassalos de Northar, e por esse motivo, até hoje, o voto a Northar e a total fidelidade a ele ainda são pré-requisitos para o ingresso na Ordem. Tendo como emblema a Espada de Northar (uma espada com a lâmina voltada para cima, em oposição ao símbolo de Swordanimus e da Ordem da Espada Longa, uma espada com a lâmina para baixo), os Cavaleiros da Luz contam com um treinamento árduo e devem viver uma vida completamente austera, sendo impedidos de se casar e se comprometendo com a prática de boas ações e lisura ética e espiritual por todas as suas vidas. Como se diz popularmente, "é difícil se tornar um Cavaleiro da Luz, mas deixar de sê-lo é extremamente fácil", devido à dificuldade que os membros da Ordem muitas vezes encontram em cumprir suas regras.

Nos últimos séculos antes do Crepúsculo dos Deuses, os Cavaleiros da Luz combateram os exércitos da Liga do Norte diversas vezes, obtendo, porém, poucas vitórias. Perseguidos assim como os sacerdotes de Gartur, também batalharam bravamente no cerco à Ilha de Rentis (10 ACD), quando foram igualmente massacrados devido à inferioridade numérica. Pouquíssimos sobreviveram à queda da Liga do Norte e ao Crepúsculo dos Deuses, sendo que, atualmente, os poucos cavaleiros ainda vivos retornam à vida pública e recrutam novos membros entre a juventude. Somente representantes das três raças primordiais (humanos, elfos e anões) são aceitos para treinamento.

Também contam com um Grão-Mestre vitalício, selecionado geralmente de acordo com sua bravura, diplomacia e habilidade em combate, além, é claro, de sua integridade pessoal. Após o Crepúsculo dos Deuses, os cavaleiros organizam-se em quartéis pelo mundo, geralmente situados nas grandes cidades e capitais. Mas, devido ao extermínio, ainda são poucos.

**ORDEM DO UNICÓRNIO**: Estabelecida em 4000 ACD, sob os auspícios do próprio deus Mager, em Etressia, a Ordem do Unicórnio agrega os praticantes de magia que buscam utilizá-la sempre para propósitos, em sua concepção, benignos. Identificados como Magos Brancos devido à cor dos mantos que costumam trajar, seus membros desde o início se comprometeram a converter toda a magia utilizada no mundo para fins que estejam de acordo com os preceitos representados pelo Panteão Benigno. Não são, porém, necessariamente religiosos. Revestem-se apenas de uma postura benfeitora que guia praticamente todos os seus atos.

Pouco se sabe publicamente sobre a Ordem. Sabe-se apenas que já empreenderam duas guerras contra seus opositores, os denominados Magos Negros, e que os Magos Brancos frequentemente apóiam publicamente reis e governantes que estejam de acordo com seus ideais. Existem testes rigorosos para o ingresso de novos membros e os refúgios da Ordem têm sua localização quase sempre conhecida, ao contrário dos bem-escondidos redutos dos Magos Negros.

A razão de adotarem o unicórnio como símbolo é desconhecida publicamente.

**ORDEM DO CORVO**: Surgidos em Barbety em 3000 ACD, os Magos Negros, assim identificados devido a seus mantos, são popularmente tratados como vis e malignos. Os membros da Ordem, no entanto, defendem-se com o argumento de que desejam apenas praticar a magia em sua plenitude, sem quaisquer restrições, ao contrário dos Magos Brancos, que se auto-limitam aos preceitos éticos que acreditam caracterizarem o bem. Os Magos Negros são movidos apenas por sua paixão pela magia, e não desejam impor à sua prática restrições criadas por criaturas mortais. Para eles, "bem" e "mal" são somente pontos de vista muitas vezes semelhantes.

Muito misteriosos, pouco se sabe a respeito de seus membros. Freqüentemente são vistos perambulando pelas cidades e campos, cuidando de seus próprios assuntos, e poucos ousam se intrometer. Seus esconderijos são desconhecidos, assim como os motivos que os levam a interferir em diferentes situações. Mas, ironicamente, o significado do corvo como símbolo da Ordem é bastante conhecido: ele remete aos primeiros tempos do culto a Swordanimus, quando este era identificado como deus da boa sorte. Para os Magos Negros, cada mortal deve construir sua própria fortuna, seu próprio destino. Assim como um corvo que voa livre e desimpedido pelos céus.

**ORDEM DA LEBRE**: Fundada em Barbety pelo bandido Rievar Belostri em 1343 ACD, a Ordem da Lebre constitui uma das primeiras tentativas históricas conhecidas de se agremiar praticantes de atividades escusas e ilícitas. Primeiramente se tratava de um grupo de gatunos que roubavam o que queriam e depois se auto-acobertavam, cada membro cobrindo a retaguarda do outro. Todos ágeis como uma lebre, animal que logo se tornou símbolo do grupo. Com o tempo, o grupo se organizou, tornando-se uma sociedade e, mais tarde, uma ordem. Expandiu seus negócios, realizando contrabando, pirataria e outras atividades ilegais. Nos primeiros séculos após seu surgimento, já possuía membros e esconderijos em todos os continentes habitados. Ainda hoje, representa uma mão invisível que controla boa parte de Boreatia, até governantes estando presos a seus esquemas.

Não existe hierarquia definida dentro da Ordem, ao menos conhecida. Sabe-se apenas que alguns membros recebem maiores encargos e representam mais os interesses do grupo do que outros. No geral, compõem uma sociedade unida e capaz de tudo para garantir seus próprios benefícios.

**SOCIEDADE DOS COLIBRIS**: Outro grupo organizado de ladinos, estabelecido nas Ilhas Kartan em 1316 ACD. O fundador foi, segundo a tradição, o contrabandista Bruman, que desejava montar uma agremiação que fizesse frente à então todo-poderosa Ordem da Lebre. Agrupando diversos gatunos e golpistas, tão sorrateiros e rápidos quanto colibris, logo a Sociedade possuía seus próprios negócios ilícitos – principalmente jogo e prostituição – e uma rede em expansão por todo o mundo, favorecida pelo comércio marítimo baseado em Kartan.

Existe certa controvérsia no tocante às atividades mais recentes da Sociedade, pois ela teria apoiado muitas ações repressoras e cruéis da Liga do Norte. Após o Crepúsculo dos Deuses, especula-se que seus membros sejam os principais responsáveis pelas atividades ilegais na Behatar em reconstrução, posando como benfeitores que desejam auxiliar a recuperação do continente.


	6. Introdução

**Heróis de Boreatia**

Volume I:

"_A Perfídia de Macker"_

Introdução

Eu nunca gostei realmente de fantasia medieval.

Sempre tive predileção por histórias de ficção científica: futuros altamente tecnológicos, viagens em naves espaciais, seres mutantes, raças alienígenas, vírus e andróides... Fantasia medieval, com mundos habitados por raças mágicas como elfos e anões, e assombrado por criaturas como ogros e dragões, nunca haviam me atraído.

Meu gosto pelo gênero começou quando fui introduzido ao RPG (_Role-Playing Game _– Jogo de Interpretação de Papéis) no ano de 2007. O sistema era o popular _Dungeons & Dragons_ (D&D), justamente de fantasia medieval. Foi aí que, tornando-me personagem de um mundo assim concebido, comecei a tomar gosto pela ambientação. O cenário era _Dragonlance_, baseado nos romances escritos por Margaret Weis e Tracy Hickman nos anos 1980. Conforme compreendi tanto a mecânica do RPG quanto as possibilidades ilimitadas que aquele mundo recém-descoberto fornecia, vi que era um caminho sem volta: a fantasia medieval me conquistou.

E é aí que chegamos a _Boreatia_.

Em 2009, resolvi tentar criar um cenário de campanha para mestrar D&D entre meu grupo de amigos em Casa Branca – SP. Baseando-me num mapa que havia criado através do editor do jogo de PC _Civilization II_, "Boreatia", assim batizado, ganhou história, geografia, raças e deuses. Um mundo de fantasia que adquiriu aos poucos seus contornos e que inclusive ainda os está adquirindo: há muitos contos por narrar e descobertas a se fazer sobre esta incrível terra que me cativou. Ela ganhou vida e está crescendo dia após dia, como poderão ver através dos anexos informativos que incluí nesta história para que os leitores possam se familiarizar.

Muito me baseei em _Dragonlance_. Talvez a característica de Boreatia também ter sido vítima de um evento cataclísmico (o "Crepúsculo dos Deuses") seja a evidência mais marcante disso. Durante as aventuras mestradas por mim também peguei emprestado outros elementos do universo de Margaret Weiss, como a raça "Kender", representada por seus pequenos seres falantes e cleptomaníacos, os quais devolvo agora de volta à dona, substituindo-os nesta história por "Halflings", raça padrão do D&D. Algumas nuances que remeterão a _Dragonlance_, no entanto, permanecerão, no sentido de homenagem a essa tão rica obra.

Esta história narrará o primeiro arco de história de minha primeira campanha de D&D, os demais arcos estando atualmente em andamento com os jogadores, sendo mestrados. Eles serão igualmente transcritos desta forma depois de concluídos. E, é claro, devo salientar que esta história não é, de forma alguma, somente minha. Cada jogador enriqueceu-a com sua interpretação durante as aventuras e através do pano de fundo que criou para seu respectivo personagem. Agradecimentos mais detalhados estarão presentes ao final da narrativa, mas já adianto aqui os nomes dos valorosos jogadores por trás dos Heróis de Boreatia, que foram os principais responsáveis por este épico:

_Beli Eddas – Marcus Vinícius "Panda"_

_Caleb Rosengard – Renan_

_Fëanor – Felipe_

_Freya – Amanda_

_Hachiko – Diogo_

_Kal Sul – "Zé" Roberto_

_Killyk Eleniak – Dennys_

_Kirinak – Regina_

_Kraivin – Leonardo_

_Lisah Lamtahl – Nathália_

_Myriah – Marina_

_Trent Dante – Caio_

E, apesar de ainda não aparecer nesta história, mas por também ter jogado conosco e ser a pessoa que me apresentou ao RPG:

_Alamor Launwaine – Fabio_

E agora, vamos à história. Nada mais natural que ela seja narrada pelo bardo do grupo...

_- Goldfield, mestre e autor._


	7. Prólogo

Prólogo

"_Os heróis geralmente são mortais que_

_se destacam dentre os indivíduos comuns e,_

_muitas vezes sem brilho, que habitam este mundo"_

– Kirnit, aprox. 425 ACD.

* * *

_É difícil narrar histórias. Até para alguém que viveu ao menos parte delas. Além da memória muitas vezes não nos favorecer (modificando situações e diálogos, como inevitavelmente deve ter ocorrido em diversos pontos desta narrativa – principalmente nos trechos que só pude descrever através do relato de terceiros), costuma ser bem difícil encontrar as palavras certas, as melhores descrições para cada situação._

_Lembro-me de um exemplo clássico: Viltan, quando escreveu a epopéia "Nemitus". Segundo a tradição popular, o Cavaleiro da Espada Longa de nome Jake Gudstur teria galopado às pressas para a cidade élfica de Nethel para salvar sua amada Briss da fúria de seus colegas de exército. Viltan se baseou nessa tradição para escrever a seção final do poema, no entanto logo esbarrou numa dificuldade: co-existem cerca de sete versões diferentes sobre a morte de Jake e Briss pelos Cavaleiros da Espada Longa, e cada uma dessas versões é bem conhecida e difundida em diferentes regiões de Astar. Para resolver o impasse, Viltan usou mão da licença poética para unificar os regionalismos, criando uma versão da morte do casal que continha elementos de todas as sete. Desse modo, o autor valorizou a lírica em detrimento da fidelidade histórica, já que seria impossível, ou incansavelmente trabalhoso, chegar à verdadeira versão do fato. Uma escolha muitas vezes difícil a ser realizada por um narrador que deseja que sua obra sirva como referencial às futuras gerações._

_Mas meu pai, o falecido e saudoso Fertick Eleniak, já dizia que nós bardos, que cantamos as tristezas e alegrias do mundo, não devemos nos intimidar diante da tarefa de narrar grandes feitos. E posso afirmar com segurança que os grandes feitos que presenciei, e inclusive tomei parte, se encontram entre alguns dos maiores feitos heróicos que Boreatia já testemunhou._

_Assim, apesar de desafiador, é para mim nobre e prazerosa empresa narrá-los através deste tomo. Escrevo num momento de instabilidade política no continente de Behatar, onde atualmente resido. Uma guerra civil ameaça dividir o reino em dois devido ao descontentamento com o recém-coroado novo rei, do qual também tratará minha história. Ela, assim, surge num momento agitado para que, quem sabe, através das demonstrações de bravura e heroísmo que carrega, possa inspirar o povo do Reino Boreal a reconhecer o verdadeiro caminho a ser seguido por sua pátria. Escrevo dentro das paredes do palácio real, longe das fronteiras perigosas e cidades disputadas onde ameaça estourar o conflito, mas, como bardo e, consciente de minha capacidade, procuro ao menos atenuar suas possíveis conseqüências através de palavras que narram os feitos de mortais a servirem de exemplo a todos._

_Dentre esses indivíduos, divididos em dois grupos de viagem durante suas andanças heróicas, estive presente em apenas um. Portanto, como já parcialmente mencionado, as proezas do outro serão aqui narradas de acordo com o que soube a partir de seus membros, quando pude encontrá-los. Procurei ser o mais fiel possível aos relatos que ouvi – apesar de, assim como Viltan, algumas vezes também recorrer à licença poética. Com exceção do primeiro capítulo, que tratará de heróis de ambos os grupos, procurarei a partir do segundo alternar cada grupo entre os capítulos. Dessa maneira, se o capítulo segundo tratará do grupo em que viajei, o terceiro mostrará o outro grupo, que se reuniu na cidade costeira de Feritia, enquanto o quarto voltará a meu grupo – e assim sucessivamente._

_Pode a princípio parecer um tanto confuso, como a fala simultânea e ensurdecedora das bocas de um "Abocanhador Matraqueante", porém meu pai possuía o dom de ser claro ao cantar e narrar feitos e, como foi ele a me ensinar as artes de um bardo, desde pequeno, acredito que honrarei sua maestria._

_Antes de iniciar minha história, desejo antes apenas pedir as bênçãos de Mager, Senhor dos Elfos, protetor das artes e daqueles que as exercem, para que me inspire e ilumine durante a escrita deste tomo. Muitos dos feitos nele descritos foram igualmente possibilitados por vossa divina benevolência, e assim lhe imploro, Primeiro Filho de Northar e Rimya, que eu seja bem-sucedido em minha tarefa._

_Mas eis que o travesso Feger já inspira a inquietação no leitor diante deste relato e, antes que tal sentimento possa crescer e na pior das possibilidades remeter a divindades não-benignas, inicio a narrativa..._

_**Killyk Eleniak**__, Borenar – Capital Real do Sacro Reino de Behatar e Ilhas, 22 DCD._


	8. Capítulo I: Ventos de Outono

Capítulo I

"_Ventos de Outono"_

Haviam se passado vinte e um anos desde o Crepúsculo dos Deuses.

Principiava o mês de Itirkanaan, e com ele vinha a estação do ano conhecida como outono. A natureza, desdobrando-se em frutos, cedia aos mortais férteis colheitas, enquanto as folhas escurecidas e secas das árvores, de suas copas se precipitando, anunciavam a renovação de um ciclo.

Era possível perceber a chegada de tal estação em cada aspecto da fauna e da flora. As formas de vida se preparavam para a chegada do rigoroso inverno, dentro de mais três meses: os animais estocavam alimentos e já preparavam suas tocas para se abrigarem do frio, e as plantas lançavam seus últimos esporos ao ar antes que a neve tudo congelasse. A vida seguia seu curso natural, a natureza conduzindo-a pelas mãos como uma grande mãe, representada pela bondosa Wella.

E, imerso na densa Floresta Negra, que cobria parte do centro do continente de Behatar, o jovem Caleb Rosengard estava mais do que nunca em contato com tal ciclo.

Com os pés cobertos por improvisadas sandálias feitas de folhas, ele, trajando sua leve túnica cinzenta e trazendo numa das mãos seu fiel bordão de madeira, caminhava sobre o tapete natural que as árvores, livrando-se de suas copas, começavam a proporcionar. Cabelos negros, pele clara e com uma barba rala cobrindo-lhe o rosto sereno, o rapaz seguia um caminho definido através da vasta floresta, a qual, no decorrer de seus vinte e cinco anos de vida, aprendera a conhecer como a palma de cada uma de suas calejadas mãos. Ela representava um ambiente inóspito e perigoso para os forasteiros, devido à sua densidade de vegetação – o que tornava fácil nela se perder – e aos animais selvagens que a habitavam. Mas para Caleb, que crescera naquele local e fora desde muito cedo introduzido ao pleno conhecimento da natureza, com sua magia e perfeita sincronia, aquela floresta era seu estimado lar.

Os Rosengard compunham uma família descendente de um dos mais antigos círculos de druidas de Boreatia. Há séculos seus representantes, espalhados pelos quatro cantos do mundo, zelavam pela proteção da natureza e a manutenção de seu ciclo, além de serem exímios praticantes das artes mágicas a ela associadas. Retirando suas forças da fauna e da flora – forças estas cedidas, em primeiro lugar, pela própria essência de Wella – os druidas conseguiam interagir completamente com os elementos naturais, e até se fundir a eles.

Sim, eles tinham consciência, mais do que ninguém, do imenso ciclo em que tomavam parte. E, por saberem disso, era exatamente dele que retiravam seu imenso poder.

Sorrindo, Caleb continuou caminhando, pisando as folhas e transpondo as grandes raízes das árvores centenárias. Normalmente suas espessas copas praticamente bloqueavam a luz solar, mas, devido à estação, agora mais raios conseguiam chegar até o solo da floresta. Era quase final de tarde, e logo o céu assumiria tons laranja similares aos que predominariam durante aqueles meses na vegetação. Num dado ponto, aos pés de um majestoso pinheiro, o jovem olhou para trás e, procurando com seus olhos entre os arbustos, exclamou:

- Venha, Anuk!

Eis que surgiu dentre a mata um belo e forte lobo branco, adulto, seguindo o druida como o leal companheiro que era. Farejava o chão no rastro de algum pequeno animal – um caçador nato. Ou então talvez se interessasse pelo cheio de algo ou alguém estranho à floresta. Isso era inclusive costumeiro: a estrada principal ligando Borenar, a capital do continente e do Reino Boreal, às cidades da costa oeste, passava bem no meio da Floresta Negra. Caleb nunca compreendera totalmente a razão de uma via tão utilizada por viajantes cortar aquela região tão hostil aos não-habituados a seu ambiente. Muitas pessoas já haviam se perdido ali, e o druida inclusive guiara algumas delas de volta à segurança da vida à qual estavam habituadas. Outras morreram, perdidas ou vitimadas por alguma fera. A vegetação da floresta era tão impetuosa que, de tempos em tempos, soldados do reino eram obrigados a abrir novamente a estrada, cortando parte das plantas e da grama que rapidamente a tomavam. Não seria mais simples utilizar uma estrada que contornasse a região, ao invés de empreender tanto trabalho e freqüentemente correr riscos ao utilizá-la?

Caleb estava convencido de que jamais compreenderia a forma de pensar daqueles que viviam em cidades...

E também acreditava que em breve teria uma nova leva de pessoas a socorrer. Naquela época do ano o movimento na estrada crescia, devido ao Festival de Outono em Tyrnan. A cidade, localizada a oeste da floresta, quase adjacente a ela, possuía grande devoção a Wella, havendo inclusive uma grande estátua erguida em sua honra fora dos muros e, dentro deles, um conhecido santuário de sacerdotisas dessa mesma deusa. Todo ano, no final do mês de Wella, último do ano, a povoação recebia pessoas de toda aquela parte de Behatar, para a celebração da colheita e da renovação do ciclo natural. Uma semana de festividades, que incluíam jogos, música e banquetes. Os viajantes que utilizavam a estrada, geralmente se deslocando a pé ou no máximo a cavalo, passavam então a confluir até Tyrnan a bordo de extensos carroções que a estreita via não comportava. Muitos contratempos, assim, costumavam encontrar os peregrinos desavisados, e Caleb, conhecedor da mata, via-se no dever de auxiliá-los. Se ao menos eles fossem mais sábios, seu trabalho não seria tão árduo...

Acenou para Anuk. Deviam retornar a seu abrigo, pois a noite logo chegaria. Abandonando o rastro que acompanhava, o lobo assentiu, seguindo o mestre. O dia findava, e um tranqüilo repouso existia além daquelas árvores.

* * *

O grupo de estudos encontrava-se reunido em volta de uma mesa redonda de madeira. Seis cadeiras a circundavam: numa delas estava sentada uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos, usando uma túnica branca semelhante a um vestido. Tinha preso a seu pescoço um singelo colar contendo, em sua extremidade inferior, uma pequena peça esculpida em metal, representando uma folha de árvore: o símbolo sagrado da deusa Wella. As outras cinco pessoas próximas à mulher também eram do sexo feminino, porém aparentavam bem menos idade. Trajavam vestes semelhantes e também traziam a mesma relíquia ao pescoço.

Diante de cada uma delas, na mesa, havia um livro aberto. Todos os exemplares de capa surrada pertenciam a uma mesma obra: "Os Sábios Deuses". Um dos vários guias à Religião Comum difundidos pela Ordem de Gartur antes das perseguições empreendidas pela extinta Liga do Norte. A biblioteca do santuário havia conseguido salvar vários daqueles livros da destruição nas fogueiras da guerra religiosa. Eram verdadeira raridade, e agora cumpriam seu papel na instrução daquelas jovens.

A mais velha virou uma página de seu volume, limpou a garganta e então falou, erguendo o semblante sério:

- Como eu dizia, Northar é o responsável por impor ordem ao caos, realizar a criação de tudo que é existente a partir do cosmos, que era então desordenado. Muitos confundem Northar com o cosmos, mas a personificação deste na verdade é sua esposa e mãe dos deuses, Rimya. A união dos dois representa a submissão do cosmos à ordem imposta por Northar, o caos sendo suprimido para que a criação pudesse ocorrer. Tanto que Rimya é simbolizada pelo ventre.

- Senhora Jent, então a união de Northar e Rimya simboliza tanto a criação dos mortais quanto a criação dos deuses, já que estes deles são filhos? – perguntou uma das alunas, loira de cabelos longos, bastante interessada.

Meroah Jent era uma mulher rígida e de grande devoção aos deuses. Fora nomeada sacerdotisa-mor do santuário de Wella em Tyrnan pela Ordem de Gartur num dos primeiros anos após o Crepúsculo dos Deuses e, desde então, vinha realizando um trabalho extremamente disciplinado em administrar o local e cuidar da iniciação de novas clérigas. Se nos corredores do lugar ou em seus aposentos ela dificilmente encontrava tempo para responder às dúvidas das jovens sacerdotisas, suas aulas diárias na biblioteca, alternadas entre turmas, constituíam momento ideal para isso. E se havia uma coisa que Meroah sabia fazer bem era explicar os preceitos e práticas da Religião Comum, principalmente os relativos ao culto específico de Wella.

- Sim, exato, cara Hennia – ela respondeu esboçando um leve sorriso, algo raro de se ver. – Toda a criação, divina e mortal, resulta dessa união, da ordenação do cosmos.

Em meio às cinco pupilas, uma delas não estava muito interessada nos estudos religiosos. Ou melhor, não possuía interesse algum. Ela olhava para o livro aberto diante de si, mas sua mente não se encontrava de modo algum focada em seu conteúdo, muito menos na explicação de Jent. Era fim de tarde, e ela podia ouvir, através das janelas da biblioteca, o cantar dos últimos passarinhos nas árvores do jardim do santuário, antes de se recolherem para seus ninhos. Queria estar lá, aproveitando os últimos momentos do dia ao ar livre, do que permanecer enfornada naquele lugar ouvindo sobre divindades que não queria nem saber se existiam ou não! Queria muito poder deixar os sufocantes muros daquele prédio com mais freqüência e poder passear livre por Tyrnan e seus arredores, não somente em celebrações ou missões de caridade! Como detestava aquela vida!

- Kirinak, você não está muito atenta hoje, não é verdade?

A voz ríspida da sacerdotisa-mor fez a garota de cabelos castanhos curtos e lisos, olhos verdes e pele muito clara ter um sobressalto na cadeira, sendo retirada bruscamente de seus pensamentos. Ergueu a cabeça, um pouco corada. Apesar do susto, julgava-se psicologicamente preparada para o sermão da superiora:

- Já passou da hora de você demonstrar ao menos um lampejo de seriedade! Logo irá completar dezoito anos e passará pelo ritual de sagração, tornando-se uma sacerdotisa de verdade! Não poderá servir Wella se não possui maturidade suficiente para compreender e difundir seus ensinamentos!

- Dane-se Wella! – Kirinak explodiu subitamente, levantando-se da cadeira e causando espanto em todos na biblioteca. – Não sei a razão de eu precisar aprender essas chatices! Não acredito nesses deuses! Se eles fossem tão sábios e bondosos assim, não teriam deixado o Crepúsculo dos Deuses acontecer!

- Kirinak, você está blasfemando! – protestou Hennia, erguendo-se também de seu assento, muito nervosa. – É assim que se refere às divindades que lhe concederam a vida?

- E que vida é esta? – bradou a revoltada garota, lágrimas brotando em seus olhos. – Eu mereço uma vida assim?

Aos prantos, Kirinak cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos e saiu correndo para fora da biblioteca, sob os olhares de todos, inclusive a reprovadora Meroah.

Do lado de fora, desatou a fugir pelos corredores, olhos ainda obstruídos pelos dedos, não desejando ser vista ou interpelada por ninguém. Desejava apenas poder deixar aquele santuário e aquela vida que rejeitava para trás, poder ir embora dali, viver livre descobrindo o mundo existente além daqueles muros! Se ao menos pudesse...

Sua corrida foi interrompida quando colidiu com alguém. A julgar pelo familiar tecido de túnica que seu tato percebeu, era uma das clérigas. O que Kirinak menos queria era ouvir outro sermão! Trêmula e soluçando, caiu sentada sobre o piso frio, retirando as mãos dos olhos. Ergueu a face. Sua visão ainda estava um tanto embaçada pelo choro, porém os cabelos de um vermelho forte da pessoa com quem havia se chocado fizeram com que reconhecesse de imediato quem era. As orelhas finas e pontudas também não deixavam enganar. Estava diante da elfa que era sua única verdadeira amiga naquele santuário, sua confidente, a única mãe que um dia tivera. Elya.

- Kirinak? – ela indagou, a surpresa não suprimindo o tom manso e calmo que sua voz sempre carregava.

- E-eu... – oscilou a garota, sem saber o que responder.

Sentia, acima de tudo, vergonha. Reprovava-se por não conseguir ser uma boa clériga. Se autocondenava por desapontar Elya, que, apesar de entendê-la, sempre recomendara que tentasse abraçar aos poucos uma vida dedicada somente a Wella, dizendo ser o melhor para si. Como ela queria poder gostar de tudo aquilo! Como queria ser feliz ali!

- M-me desculpe...

Dizendo isso ainda entre soluços e lágrimas, Kirinak levantou-se do chão e voltou a correr, agora com o rosto descoberto. A elfa ruiva, sem ação, limitou-se a olhar para trás, observando preocupada a jovem enquanto ela se distanciava. No fundo... também queria descobrir uma maneira de fazê-la feliz.

Passando por algumas sacerdotisas pelo caminho, as quais ignorou, Kirinak dirigiu-se até os dormitórios, esbaforida. Quase empurrou a porta do vazio aposento onde costumava dormir com suas companheiras de quarto, trancando-a logo depois por dentro e dirigindo-se até sua simples cama, localizada num dos cantos. Jogou-se sobre o colchão de penas e, desesperada, arrancou do pescoço o pingente de Wella, como se o metal estivesse queimando sua pele. Em seguida levou um dos braços até embaixo do móvel, de onde retirou uma caixinha de madeira. Levando-a até em cima da cama, abriu-a. Dentro existia uma outra correntinha, da qual, no entanto, pendia um símbolo diferente: uma espada com a lâmina voltada para baixo.

Kirinak envolveu o pescoço com o novo colar rapidamente, e só nesse momento pareceu tranqüilizar-se. Baixando a cabeça e relaxando o tronco, disse, em voz muito baixa, como numa prece:

- Senhor da Espada... me ajude nesta aflição. Você é o único que me compreende...

E, em meio à sua oração, os desejos da jovem tornaram a ganhar asas. Desejou nunca ter sido abandonada pelos pais na frente daquele santuário quando bebê, desejou poder professar em público sua fé no único deus que acreditava ser justo, desejou ter condições de viajar, deixar aquele local e aquela vida para trás... eternamente.

Muito cansada, pouco depois adormeceu.

* * *

A noite caíra no centro-oeste de Behatar.

Pela Floresta Negra, uma figura estranha caminhava, não pertencendo ao lugar. Formas femininas fortes, músculos desenvolvidos. Parecia trajar uma armadura, mas com poucos segmentos visíveis devido à capa que a cobria. A cabeça era envolvida por um capuz, porém olhos mais desenvolvidos, como os das aves noturnas, conseguiriam identificar alguns fios de cabelo loiro. Os contornos do rosto, porém, eram imersos em sombras. Sem portar qualquer fonte de luz, a misteriosa personagem, trazendo consigo equipamento e armas escondidos, orientava-se somente a partir da luz do luar e das estrelas no firmamento.

A constelação do Corvo irradiava grande brilho aquela noite. Ela considerava isso um sinal de boa sorte, e sempre desejava contar com esta em seus trabalhos. Já passara muitos apuros em seu passado, e eles haviam lhe garantido várias de suas cicatrizes. Também haviam lhe conferido, porém, experiência. E, considerando o valor que dava a esta, as cicatrizes eram um preço humilde a se pagar.

Vinha da capital Borenar, a leste, e agora dirigia-se até a cidade de Tyrnan. Procurava evitar a todo custo estradas ou caminhos mais movimentados: desde que chegara ao continente, meses antes, ainda não tivera seu rosto denunciado por ninguém, e preferia que a situação permanecesse assim. Abundavam ali contratantes para seus serviços, e tornar-se procurada pelas autoridades logo naquele momento, sendo obrigada a deixar Behatar até as coisas esfriarem, prejudicaria seus negócios. Por isso optara por chegar a Tyrnan cruzando o trecho mais denso da Floresta Negra. Apesar de não ser nenhuma "guerreira da floresta", ela conseguia transpor áreas como aquela sem maiores problemas. E viajar durante a noite, além de ser mais discreto, faria com que chegasse mais rápido ao local em que cumpriria sua atual missão. Seu contratante pagava mais pela rapidez.

O contratante em questão, aliás, era um completo mistério. Ela raras vezes tivera contato com uma pessoa de identidade tão bem-protegida. O sujeito atendia apenas pela alcunha de "Grantz". Sabia-se apenas que, durante os anos subseqüentes ao Crepúsculo dos Deuses, controlara boa parte do submundo de Behatar e seus negócios ilegais por tempo considerável. Agora perdia força perante outros indivíduos, mas não seu prestígio. Ela já realizara, desde seu desembarque no continente, diversas missões para tal indivíduo, o mesmo só a contatando por meio de intermediários, sem nunca mostrar o rosto. Aqueles envolvidos com o crime diziam que, no período mais recente, Grantz tornara-se ainda mais misterioso e incomunicável, sendo praticamente impossível contatá-lo de modo direto. Alguns especulavam a respeito de ele já ter inclusive morrido e pessoas antes associadas a ele ainda utilizarem seu nome para obter benefícios nos negócios. Já outros diziam que Grantz talvez nunca tivesse sequer existido.

O importante era que ao menos quem o representava, pagava bem. Isso bastava a ela por enquanto.

A missão atual era eliminar um nobre em Tyrnan que estaria atrapalhando os assuntos de Grantz. Atendia pelo nome de Just Lerminan e residia numa luxuosa casa junto à muralha norte. A guarda pessoal do alvo era fraca e a contratada teria de precaver-se somente em relação à guarda pública. Recentemente fora nomeado procurador da cidade um nobre de sobrenome Chänter, indivíduo presunçoso e autoritário. Traumatizado com o Crepúsculo dos Deuses, restringia a entrada de qualquer um em Tyrnan e reforçara o contingente de soldados que vigiavam as ruas e muros. Um contratempo a ser vencido, sem dúvida, mas nada com o que ela não pudesse arcar.

Parecia ser um trabalho bastante fácil, na verdade. Ela sem dúvida assassinaria Lerminan rapidamente e desapareceria em meio à Floresta Negra, muito próxima a Tyrnan, antes que o procurador e seus homens pudessem se dar conta do que acontecera. Ela já encarara missões muito mais difíceis em cidades maiores, quando estivera em Barbety e nas Ilhas Kartan. Não seria uma empresa simples como aquela, num lugarejo no meio do nada, que lhe traria problemas.

Freya tinha quase certeza disso.

* * *

Caleb Rosengard apagou a fogueira que havia acendido pouco tempo antes jogando sobre ela um pouco de terra. Já haviam se aquecido o bastante e também se alimentado. Com a luz da chama se extinguindo, apenas o brilho dos astros no céu noturno restou sobre a floresta. O druida levantou-se da pedra em cima da qual estava até então sentado e, colocando-se a andar, foi acompanhado pelo fiel lobo Anuk.

Seu abrigo em meio à mata se assemelhava a uma choupana cujas paredes eram compostas pelos próprios troncos das árvores adjacentes. Algumas pedras e improvisadas vigas como fundamento e um telhado feito de arranjos de folhas e gravetos complementavam a estrutura que, apesar de aparentemente precária, era na verdade bastante durável. Já se mantinha de pé há muitos anos, desde antes de Caleb nascer. Fora erguida por seus pais, que já não mais se encontravam presentes.

Não estavam mortos, porém, ou vitimados de qualquer mal – ao menos até onde o rapaz sabia. Ocorria que, no clã Rosengard, remetendo às tradições ainda mais antigas do círculo de druidas do qual se originara, os pais ensinavam a seus filhos a compreensão e imersão na natureza, com sua magia e segredos, até uma certa idade. No caso de Caleb, fora quando completara dez anos. Seus pais, então, partiram para outras partes do mundo, com o objetivo de zelar pelas forças naturais e a continuidade de seu ciclo vital em diferentes regiões de Boreatia. Não fora uma separação abrupta: o garoto fora instruído, desde pequeno, a respeito do momento em que ocorreria e suas razões, sendo que na época o menino a encarou de forma totalmente natural, e ainda assim a encarava. Desde cedo aprendera a sobreviver sozinho na Floresta Negra, e jamais tivera problema algum desde a partida dos pais. Era mesmo difícil encontrar mais de um druida numa mesma região, protegendo uma mesma área: a tendência era mesmo se dispersarem. Caleb não via os pais há quinze anos. Talvez voltasse a vê-los algum dia, talvez não. Não importava. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, seria por intermédio das forças naturais, que regiam todos os seres vivos. Por intermédio da bondosa Wella.

Sabia, porém, para onde os progenitores haviam migrado: sua mãe Kirna viajara para os desertos de Barbety, provavelmente vivendo agora entre os convidativos oásis do continente. Já o pai Fheris se mudara para Astar, visando obter novos conhecimentos e vislumbrar em plenitude as verdades sobre as florestas, que encontravam o máximo de sua exuberância na terra dos elfos. Um dia era provável que Caleb também deixasse a Floresta Negra, quando sentisse ser o momento. Havia outras nuances da natureza a conhecer, faunas e floras enigmáticas a desbravar.

Imerso em tais reflexões, Caleb adentrou sua morada e acomodou-se no tapete de folhas dispostas sobre o chão em que costumava repousar. Anuk aproximou-se e se deitou perto de seu mestre, abaixando a cabeça sobre as patas dianteiras. Relaxando o corpo, o druida passou a admirar a claridade das estrelas através das frestas no telhado da choupana. Era como se elas também o observassem, ele sendo tão distante para aqueles astros longínquos quanto estes pareciam ser a ele. As copas das árvores, altas e frondosas, também se assemelhavam, com seus galhos, a alguém com os braços erguidos saudando aquela imensidão. E era fortalecedor tomar parte nela.

Até que algo estranho foi captado pelas pupilas do jovem. Um brilho amarelado, não-natural, misturou-se ao tom predominantemente azul-escuro da noite, aos poucos o substituindo. Esse amarelo parecia se desdobrar em laranja, em vermelho, unido a uma crescente sensação de calor. Tais características só poderiam pertencer ao mais poderoso e destrutivo dos elementos, capaz de converter praticamente tudo de volta ao pó primordial: o fogo.

Aturdido, Caleb levantou-se às pressas do solo e saiu da cabana. Anuk seguiu-o, arfando agitado. Do lado de fora, o que viu fez com que se lembrasse da fogueira que costumava acender todas as noites naquela clareira, porém era como se o pequeno foco de chamas houvesse sido acendido agora pelos deuses e, nessa proporção, englobado toda a área da floresta. Tudo, simplesmente tudo ao redor se encontrava tomado por violentas chamas. As árvores centenárias ardiam por toda parte, seus galhos e ramos despencando entre labaredas e seus troncos transformados em imensas carcaças carbonizadas. Por entre as paragens consumidas pelo fogo voraz, surgiam correndo animais da floresta: raposas, lobos, veados, lebres, falcões... Tentavam fugir desesperadamente daquela fúria elemental repentina, todavia seus corpos eram igualmente dominados pelas chamas e, entre espasmos e sons de horror, transformavam-se em cadáveres queimados. Uma tragédia sem precedentes se alastrava de forma repentina sobre a milenar Floresta Negra de Behatar, destruindo-a por completo.

Desesperado, olhos marejados diante de tanta dor, impotente frente ao clamor de socorro da natureza, Caleb jogou-se de joelhos sobre o chão ainda coberto pelas folhas caídas do outono. Concentrando-se, rogou a Wella. Pediu que a onipotente Senhora da Natureza o auxiliasse naquele momento extremo e salvasse ao menos alguns daqueles seres vivos de tanto sofrimento. Envolvido pelo calor do vasto incêndio, ergueu os olhos... e percebeu algo novo.

Além das plantas e animais que crepitavam, havia outras figuras mortais diante do druida. Seres humanóides. O coração de Caleb acelerou enquanto procurava identificá-los em meio ao ofuscante brilho do fogo. Quatro silhuetas. Logo conseguiu distinguir duas elfas e um elfo. Era um tanto raro encontrar representantes dessa raça em meio àquela floresta, ainda mais em condições adversas como aquela. A primeira elfa possuía longos cabelos negros e sedosos, uma tatuagem na testa difícil de examinar àquela distância e uma armadura de aparente couro batido. Carregava junto ao corpo várias armas e equipamentos, que o observador não pôde ao certo determinar. A outra elfa usava roupas brancas e leves, tinha belos cabelos prateados, igualmente compridos, e trazia às costas um grande arco com uma aljava de flechas. Já o elfo vestia roupas despojadas e coloridas, cabelo castanho curto arrepiado e com alguns itens também em sua carga. Todos pareciam confusos e nervosos, não percebendo a presença de Caleb ali.

A quarta figura, por sua vez, era incrivelmente aterradora. Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos curtos, humana, usando uma armadura que parecia não se adequar bem a seu tamanho. Não devia ter mais que dezoito anos. Em complemento a essa aparência frágil, porém, somava-se uma inexplicável e intensa aura vermelha que emanava de seu corpo e o envolvia, sem contar os olhos dominados por terrível brilho também rubro. Dela parecia provir imenso mal, uma ameaça simplesmente incomparável. O calamitoso incêndio na mata aparentava, de certo modo, estar associado a ela. Foi quando uma voz feminina desconhecida, vinda das costas do druida, exclamou, ecoando por toda a clareira em chamas:

_**É tudo culpa do Macker!**_

E, num clarão que cegou os olhos de Caleb, tudo desapareceu...

O rapaz levantou-se do tapete de folhas no solo de sua choupana com o coração quase explodindo em seu peito, pulmões clamando por ar e corpo muito suado. Olhou em volta. Lá fora a floresta permanecia como quando se deitara para dormir. Acima de sua cabeça, o brilho das estrelas monopolizava o ambiente. Ao lado do druida, Anuk ergueu o focinho e olhou-o, sem entender. O jovem também procurava compreender: aquilo fora um sonho? Não passava de um sonho ruim e inesperado? Ou possuía algo de real? A mera possibilidade o assustava, mas... poderia se tratar de uma premonição? Algo por acontecer?

* * *

Manhã seguinte.

Kirinak acordara cedo. Fazia parte de sua rotina no santuário. Após as orações da manhã, dedicadas a Wella, as clérigas empenhavam-se em suas diferentes funções, e assim a vida ali se desenrolava. Era na cozinha que Kirinak realizava seu papel: desde pequena aprendera com as sacerdotisas mais velhas as artes gastronômicas e assim, já há alguns anos, ficava sempre em parte responsável pelos almoços do local. Não era um ofício que adorava. Assim como todos os aspectos da vida naquele santuário, também era alvo de seu ódio. Porém constituía, ao menos, uma tarefa que costumava deixá-la calma e distraída. Um leve alento em seu cotidiano.

Naquele momento encontrava-se justamente na cozinha, ajudando suas colegas na preparação da refeição a ser servida dentro de algumas horas: suflê de abóbora com molho de cogumelos. Não era sua preferida, porém boa parte das clérigas a apreciavam, incluindo Elya. E isso dava a Kirinak ainda mais disposição para que ficasse saborosa. Junto a um forno a brasa, a jovem sacerdotisa cuidava do molho, despejando fatias de alguns cogumelos encontrados naquela região dentro de uma panela e adicionando tempero. Foi quando, enquanto mexia a mistura com uma colher de pau, olhou através da janela próxima a si que dava para o jardim dos fundos do santuário. Acabou testemunhando uma movimentação anormal do lado de fora: homens da cidade carregando pesados sacos de estopa os depositavam numa pilha junto a um dos muros e, presumivelmente voltando até a rua, logo retornavam com mais carga, o improvisado depósito crescendo.

Já era praticamente impossível ver homens dentro do santuário, pois não eram normalmente admitidos – as sacerdotisas de Wella deveriam se manter sempre castas e virgens. Que dizer então de homens carregando aqueles sacos estranhos, empilhando-os de forma desajeitada dentro do lugar, sendo que Meroah Jent sempre zelava por tudo limpo e organizado? Kirinak não conseguia entender, e a curiosidade a atacava. Aproveitando-se do fato de já ter adiantado boa parte do molho, resolveu deixar a mistura ao forno e pediu a uma das colegas, de nome Dihna, enquanto se dirigia para fora da cozinha:

- Preciso fazer uma coisa, você pode vigiar o molho para mim um momento?

- Claro! – respondeu a prestativa clériga de pele bronzeada e cabelos negros presos numa trança, sorrindo.

Cruzando os corredores do santuário, logo Kirinak chegou ao jardim. Admirou brevemente as árvores cor-de-ferrugem e os canteiros de flores sempre bem-cuidados, avançando logo depois rumo aos fundos. Andando devagar, como que temerosa, observou mais daqueles homens chegarem com novos sacos, depositando-os na já grande pilha e em seguida voltando à rua, através dos portões da frente, para apanharem mais. Quem coordenava o trabalho daquelas pessoas era justamente a elfa Elya, que, com os cabelos ruivos brilhando como fogo sob o sol matinal, orientava os carregadores com grande simpatia.

- O que está acontecendo? – Kirinak indagou, aproximando-se de sua mentora.

- Oh, logo todas serão informadas, mas... – falou a outra sacerdotisa, alternando seu olhar entre a garota e os homens. – Este ano o Festival de Outono não será realizado nas ruas de Tyrnan, e sim dentro dos muros do santuário. Creio haver espaço suficiente para todos e será uma forma de aproximar mais as pessoas do culto a Wella.

- Está falando sério? – a menina inquiriu, surpresa quanto ao que acabara de ouvir.

- Sim. A idéia foi minha. Houve certo trabalho em conseguir convencer Meroah, mas ela acabou cedendo. Enfim, é isso. E o povo da cidade já está iniciando os preparativos para daqui três meses. Esses homens estão estocando ali os grãos que serão usados nos rituais e banquetes.

Dizendo isso, Elya apontou para a pilha de sacos. Agora fazia sentido. Mas isso não suprimia sua surpresa. O Festival de Outono sendo realizado ali dentro, logo no jardim? Essa era nova! Mas se Elya acreditava ser benéfico às celebrações e à adoração a Wella, então devia ser mesmo. Sendo a única elfa ali, ela era mais velha e experiente que todas as outras clérigas, apesar de sua aparência física ainda ser relativamente jovem. Sábio era confiar em seus julgamentos.

Retornando calmamente até a cozinha, Kirinak passou a ponderar a situação. O Festival de Outono era uma das raras oportunidades que possuía de deixar o interior do santuário e respirar ares de relativa liberdade, porém, ele agora sendo organizado dentro dele, não poderia mais sair. Isso sem dúvida era ruim. Outro ponto a se pensar era que, como o santuário e suas sacerdotisas serviriam de anfitriãs, Jent provavelmente desejaria que aquele festival fosse o mais bem-feito e preparado de todos. Isso significava trabalho redobrado para todas, como para Kirinak na cozinha, e talvez, com todas as clérigas assim ocupadas, mal sobrasse tempo para aproveitar as festividades em si, com toda música e diversão...

Nesse instante, um súbito e ousado pensamento despontou na mente da moça...

Sacerdotisas muito ocupadas, distração, portões abertos para os peregrinos e participantes do festival...

Será que... será que... chegara finalmente o momento propício?

De frente para a panela contendo o molho de cogumelos, Kirinak apanhou de novo a colher de pau. Mexendo-o, passou a desenvolver sua idéia. Se bem estruturada, tornar-se-ia um plano. E de plano converter-se-ia em ação.

Em breve ela não teria mais de usar o pingente de uma deusa que não adorava.

* * *

Caleb andara o dia todo. Seus pés doíam, e o resto de seu corpo tentava resistir ao desgaste físico. A extremidade inferior de seu bordão tocava o solo em intervalos quase fixos. Anuk continuava acompanhando-o, sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de inquietação ou impaciência. Era mesmo um fiel companheiro.

A Floresta Negra ficara para trás, ao sul, e o druida percorria agora uma paisagem dominada por pradarias, grama até os joelhos. Um caminho mais fácil, aberto, mas que não constituía o lar ao qual Caleb estava acostumado. No céu, o azul da tarde ganhava os primeiros tons alaranjados do poente. Tinha de chegar a seu destino antes que a noite caísse. De acordo com seus cálculos, ao menos isso conseguiria. Não se importaria em ter de dormir lá.

O local já se desenhara no horizonte há algumas horas, desde que o campo de visão do druida fora desobstruído pela ausência de árvores, e agora chegava cada vez mais perto: o sereno e isolado Monte Keyla. Com sua base cercada de vegetação e seu cume ameno e de fácil escalada, aquela elevação era freqüentemente visitada por Caleb quando ele precisava refletir. Parecia que, no alto dela, seus pensamentos fluíam de forma mais livre e as respostas vinham com maior facilidade. Sem contar que aquele lugar era seu costumeiro ponto de encontro com um velho amigo, talvez o único que possuía fora da floresta...

Mais algumas horas... Só mais algumas horas e estaria no topo do monte. E aí poderia pensar com clareza.

O que o perturbava era o sonho da noite anterior, a aterradora visão. A mata em chamas, plantas e animais morrendo, os elfos misteriosos e a humana maligna... "É tudo culpa do Macker!". O que aquilo poderia significar? Quem ou o que seria Macker? Sua casa corria mesmo perigo? Aquilo era realmente uma premonição, o retrato fiel de um acontecimento vindouro?

Estava inclinado a pensar que sim. Já houvera casos de premonição em sua família. Segundo seus pais haviam lhe contado, a visão do futuro através de sonhos era um poder que vários membros do clã Rosengard já haviam manifestado. Nos séculos anteriores, diversos de seus antepassados previram com exatidão o Crepúsculo dos Deuses e outras tragédias climáticas. Dizia-se até que Raoun Rosengard, fundador da linhagem e antigo membro do círculo de druidas Raízes de Wella, havia sonhado com as catástrofes sísmicas na ilha de Knets anos antes de sua ocorrência, em 4590 ACD. Agora era a vez de Caleb apresentar tal dom... ou seria um fardo?

Pois, se ele também ficasse impotente diante do imenso incêndio na floresta como em seu sonho, talvez fosse preferível não ter dele tomado conhecimento prévio. Ao menos seria prudente pensar que, se ele viera a prever aquilo, era porque possuía a capacidade de evitar o pior. Ele tinha de tentar prevenir aquele holocausto. Talvez fosse uma missão que lhe fora dada pela própria Wella, para a glória da natureza.

Envolvido em tais reflexões, Caleb chegou ao cume da elevação, após ter subido através de pequenas trilhas e escarpas. Anuk o seguiu até uma pedra circular, sobre a qual o druida se sentou. Respirando o ar mais rarefeito daquela altitude, passou a olhar em volta de si: o firmamento já assumira uma coloração avermelhada escura, a noite cada vez mais próxima. Bem ao longe, nos confins do horizonte, o matiz negro já predominava, com algumas poucas estrelas se revelando. Ao sul do monte estava a Floresta Negra, seu lar. A leste via-se os Campos da Fortuna, planície fértil em que abundavam fazendas e gerava a maior parte da produção de alimentos de Behatar. Na mesma direção, mais ao longe, divisavam-se com certa dificuldade os muros e torres mais altas da capital do reino, Borenar. Ao norte, predominavam pradarias e algumas pequenas vilas, mais longínquas, enquanto a oeste, semi-oculta pelas árvores da floresta, a cidade de Tyrnan era parcialmente identificável. Mais além se encontrava o litoral, porém não podia ser visualizado àquela distância.

Em seguida o druida baixou a cabeça, fitando os próprios pés. Fechou os olhos. Naquele estado de paz e isolamento, tentou definir um caminho a seguir, uma meta a traçar. Como evitar a fúria do fogo? Como descobrir a verdade sobre as pessoas misteriosas de sua visão e o ainda mais incerto Macker? Quem deveria procurar? Para que lugar se dirigir? Tantas perguntas!

E eis que, em meio à desorientação, ouviu passos atrás de si. Só podia ser seu velho amigo...

Abrindo os olhos e virando-se, o rapaz viu um homem um tanto idoso, de cabelos grisalhos curtos, rosto de contornos e traços bem definidos, rígidos. Junto à boca seca via-se um bigode e pequeno cavanhaque, também cinzentos. O corpo, apesar de desgastado, conservada ainda certa força e músculos, coberto por uma manta suja e rasgada, pés metidos em sandálias improvisadas. Vinha tossindo com intensidade e, quando parava, tornava a tossir após curtos intervalos. Ora ou outra ocultava as mãos, limpando-as nas vestes, para que ninguém visse o sangue que nelas era cuspido.

- Meu companheiro Rabesdin! – saudou Caleb enquanto o recém-chegado se aproximava. – Não o vejo há cerca de um mês!

- Estive ocupado cuidando de meus assuntos, mas acabo sempre retornando para cá... – murmurou o velho, sentando-se ao lado do druida. – Uma amiga insistiu que este local faz bem para minha saúde.

- Conta algo novo? Alguma nova história?

Sim, Rabesdin era alguém repleto de histórias. No passado fora soldado, um combatente honrado, levando Caleb a suspeitar que pertencera a alguma ordem de cavaleiros. Talvez os famosos e agora praticamente extintos Cavaleiros da Luz. Pouco de concreto ele já contara ao jovem, porém, a respeito de seu passado. Fazia questão de sempre ser vago em suas narrativas, além de atribuir a outros atos que provavelmente ele mesmo levara a cabo.

- Hoje é você quem me parece munido de uma nova história, meu caro – afirmou o velho, olhando para a face preocupada de Caleb. – Conte-me, o que houve? O que o aflige?

- Eu tive um sonho muito estranho ontem à noite. E, levando em conta o histórico de premonições que minha família possui, acredito se tratar na verdade de uma visão, de um aviso. Estava na Floresta Negra, quando de repente um incêndio insaciável a tudo dominou. As árvores e animais sucumbiam sem que eu nada de significativo pudesse fazer para salvá-los. E, em meio às chamas, quatro indivíduos surgiram. Duas elfas e um elfo, a mim totalmente desconhecidos e misteriosos. Havia também uma quarta pessoa, uma jovem da raça humana. Dela emanava uma aura forte e maligna. E uma voz surgiu atrás de mim, afirmando que toda aquela desgraça era culpa de Macker. Não sei o que isso pode significar, e é o que me perturba. Sinto apenas que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, irá acontecer!

Rabesdin ouviu o relato calado e muito sério. Conforme o druida se aproximava do final, seus olhos se arregalaram e seus lábios se torceram. Pareceu igualmente aturdido com o teor do presságio. Mas logo a serenidade habitual tornou a dominá-lo. Endireitando o tronco e olhando na direção da Floresta Negra, falou ao amigo:

- Parece-me mesmo algum tipo de premonição e, na minha opinião, se os deuses a concederam a você, é sua tarefa evitar que essa tragédia ocorra.

- Mas como? Não sei quando ou em quais circunstâncias acontecerá, desconheço aquelas pessoas, não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja o tal Macker...

- Eu me pergunto se ela não estará relacionada à coroação de Jetro I como novo rei de Behatar, dentro de pouco mais de seis meses, após o inverno...

Caleb se esquecera completamente de tal fato. Dentro de pouco mais de seis meses, realmente, no primeiro mês da primavera, dedicado a Swordanimus, Jetro I seria coroado na capital Borenar novo rei de Behatar, ou Reino Boreal. Seria o primeiro governante efetivo do continente após o Crepúsculo dos Deuses e o fim da Liga do Norte, já que desde então aquelas terras vinham sendo administradas por uma junta provisória composta por nobres. Sua subida ao trono era vista como emblema de esperança e recomeço ao povo de Behatar, simbolizando um rompimento com o passado de guerras, autoritarismo e perseguições religiosas empreendidos pelos reis anteriores, inaugurando uma nova era de paz, prosperidade e o devido culto aos deuses.

- Eu não consigo compreender a razão de coroarem um novo rei justo no mês de Swordanimus, que era o foco da política expansionista e violenta da Liga do Norte... – murmurou o druida.

O velho, após breve surto de tosse, explicou:

- Eles querem demonstrar um total rompimento com o passado, a ponto de não importar coroarem um rei nessa época. Seria um mês como qualquer outro. Além do que, é o primeiro mês da primavera, após o rígido inverno. Simboliza justamente o recomeço, o retorno da luz e da fertilidade após um período estéril de trevas.

- Se for como você diz, e minha visão tiver algo a ver com essa coroação, então tenho tempo para me preparar e agir. Será que até lá conseguirei definir uma direção?

- Sendo a premonição um dom inerente à sua família, por que não se deixa guiar plenamente por sua intuição? Faça o que ela lhe aconselha.

- Não sei se sou capaz de ouvir a voz de minha intuição...

Rabesdin tossiu novamente, esfregando o sangue surgido em seus dedos sobre a roupa. Caleb sabia que ele era tuberculoso, porém como fora rechaçado com grosseria nas poucas vezes em que tocara no assunto com o antigo soldado, preferia não mais voltar a ele. O idoso apontou então para as cercanias do monte, para a imensidão do continente, e falou:

- Deixe que sua intuição escolha uma dessas direções e, quando se sentir concentrado o bastante nela, simplesmente siga-a. Você não estabelece seus passos sozinhos, caro Caleb Rosengard. Os deuses, principalmente Wella, anseiam por orientar suas ações. E logo você terá outros companheiros mortais que o auxiliarão em sua jornada...

Logo depois, o velho guerreiro se levantou, deu uma leve tossida e, sem dirigir qualquer outra palavra ao druida ou ao menos olhar para trás, começou a descer a elevação. Antes de perdê-lo de vista, Caleb indagou:

- Eu voltarei a ver você?

- Quando menos esperar... – e, dando essa resposta, Rabesdin afastou-se em definitivo.

O jovem, por sua vez, fitou Anuk brevemente e depois tornou a cerrar os olhos. Será que a coroação do tal rei boreal, assunto das pessoas das cidades, estava mesmo relacionado ao terrível presságio envolvendo sua floresta? Rabesdin era um homem sábio. Podia ter mesmo razão. Caberia agora ao druida conseguir guiar-se a partir de sua intuição.

Que Wella o auxiliasse.

* * *

Noite em Tyrnan.

Aproximava-se a hora décima após o meio-dia. Era o momento que marcava o início do toque de recolher imposto pelo procurador Chänter à cidade. Tal prática, característica dos últimos anos antes do Crepúsculo dos Deuses, vinha sendo abolida por todo o continente, mas um administrador paranóico e autoritário dificilmente a descartaria. Pelas ruas e muralhas, os soldados a serviço da guarda pública vistoriavam cada canto entre e próximo às construções, munidos de espadas e arcos, prontos para combaterem qualquer possível intruso. Com as estradas repletas de ameaças como salteadores goblinóides e outros monstros errantes, nunca se sabia o que poderia acabar se infiltrando no interior da povoação, colocando em risco seus íntegros habitantes.

Do lado de fora de Tyrnan, a oeste, a grande estátua da deusa Wella, com os braços abertos e suas vestes esculpidas como se fossem compostas de folhas, era como um gigante de pé adormecido, sua colossal silhueta compondo sinistro vulto durante a noite. Sobre os muros, os vigias revezavam a guarda em turnos, focando-se principalmente nas proximidades dos portões da cidade, numa dobra do segmento sul da muralha. Quem observasse as ruas vazias – sem nenhum transeunte a não ser os sentinelas – e as casas silenciosas da cidade, com apenas o santuário de Wella contendo ainda algumas luzes acesas, diria que o zelo do procurador pela segurança era realmente exagerado, quiçá doentio. Algo, no entanto, ou melhor, alguém, escapava às vistas dos guardas, em sua maioria pouco experientes...

A figura fazia uso das sombras para esconder-se como poucas pessoas conseguiriam. Era só algum vigia distrair os olhos por um mísero instante, voltar-se ao companheiro ao lado para trocar com ele alguma rápida palavra, que o elemento invasor se aproveitava para passar correndo despercebido. Acompanhava a muralha leste pelo lado de fora, ocultando-se em meio às árvores e arbustos disponíveis, rumando em direção ao norte. Não contornou a muralha, porém. Pouco antes da curva, embrenhou-se entre algumas plantas e verificou seu equipamento. Corda, dez metros. A muralha possuía entre seis e oito metros de altura: bastaria. Em silêncio, apanhou o instrumento e, mesmo mal podendo enxergar devido ao breu, efetuou, com movimentos natos, um laço em uma de suas pontas. Testou-o puxando-o com ambas as mãos: firme o suficiente. Erguendo-se de leve atrás dos arbustos, vistoriou o alto do muro: os guardas, em sua marcha padronizada, afastavam-se temporariamente do ponto que desejava utilizar. Aquele era o momento.

Freya, encapuzada e pouco mais que um espectro opaco em meio à noite, deixou o abrigo e atirou o laço da corda sobre a muralha. Só teria uma tentativa, porém confiava em sua destreza. Ela não se desapontou: o arranjo do fio encaixou-se perfeitamente sobre um dos segmentos do beiral recortado do muro, assim erguido para servir de amparo a arqueiros. A jovem puxou a corda: firme, devidamente presa à estrutura de pedra. Agora bastaria subir.

Teria de ser veloz, mas isso não significava perder a calma. Ponderando cada movimento, Freya apoiou as botas na superfície da muralha, tomou impulso para trás e, somando o movimento de forma sincronizada à ascensão de suas mãos na corda, venceu um metro. Praticamente nenhum ruído, graças à sua experiência com escaladas daquele tipo. Para facilitar, os guardas ainda estavam um tanto longe. Mais um pouco e estaria no alto da muralha!

Mais um impulso com os pés, mãos agarrando o sisal do cabo, progresso na subida.

Chegou ao topo.

Recolheu a corda rapidamente, guardando-a de forma discreta sob a capa. Olhou em volta: dois guardas à sua direita, junto à intersecção dos muros, e um mais próximo à esquerda. Nenhum a percebera, felizmente. Depois voltou a cabeça para os telhados das casas logo abaixo: a residência que deveria adentrar se encontrava a três moradias de distância. Não teria de atravessar nenhuma rua, apenas se deslocar com cuidado pelas coberturas, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho ou causar o desmoronamento das mais frágeis. Se chegara até aquele ponto sem problemas, talvez não viesse a tê-los aquela noite. Observou o céu: constelação do Corvo. A sorte estava mesmo consigo.

Antes que algum vigia retornasse àquele ponto da muralha, Freya saltou sobre o telhado da casa mais próxima, um pequeno sobrado. As telhas e vigas que sustentavam a estrutura pareciam um tanto frágeis, algumas inclusive se despregando e pendendo sobre as cercanias, mas os passos das botas da mercenária eram incrivelmente exatos. Sem contratempos, pulou para outra morada. Logo que caiu de pé sobre a beirada da cobertura, porém, um susto: uma das telhas escorregou sob seu pé direito, indo precipitar-se e se estilhaçar na viela metros abaixo. O som chamou a atenção de um dos soldados no muro próximo. Virando-se na direção do ocorrido, encontrou apenas um felino preto, olhos brilhantes e cauda ondulante, de quatro sobre uma calha próxima ao local de onde se desprendera a lajota. Xingou o animal:

- Malditos gatos!

O bichano, por sua vez, percorreu o mesmo telhado em sentido contrário, rumando para uma casa ao lado... seus pêlos roçando nas pernas de Freya, deitada junto a uma imperfeição do telhado e tendo passado, assim, invisível aos olhos do sentinela. Fora rápida o bastante para rolar sobre as telhas e alojar-se naquele nicho antes que fosse descoberta pelo inimigo. Como se sentia agradecida aos inexperientes construtores daquela cidade! Ainda com o coração aos pulos, a intrusa aguardou mais alguns instantes antes de engatinhar discretamente até a outra borda da cobertura, visando se deslocar para cima da última residência antes de seu objetivo. Foi agora mais discreta: dependurou-se na calha que cercava parte do telhado, um beco escuro e uma queda danosa, caso suas mãos oscilassem, presente logo abaixo de seu corpo suspenso. Freya calculou a distância, tomou impulso, temendo que a outra calha não agüentasse seu peso... e saltou, girando no ar e agarrando com perfeição a superfície metálica do lado oposto.

Respirou fundo, ouvidos atentos aos guardas. Impulsionando o tronco acima, ganhou o novo telhado, rastejando através de seus segmentos mais baixos. As coberturas vizinhas a ocultariam dos vigias na muralha, porém ainda receava aqueles no solo, patrulhando as ruas. Logo visualizou a casa de Just Lerminan: dois andares, arquitetura detalhada, com esculturas adornando as sacadas e beirais. Um pequeno jardim com chafariz enfeitava a seção frontal e, a julgar pelo desenho da residência, deveria possuir um hall com escadas. Luxo simples, proporcional à atividade de comerciante fraudulento exercida por seu dono. As janelas de madeira encontravam-se trancadas por dentro, as portas visíveis aparentando serem feitas de material reforçado. Sim, ele sabia mesmo ser um homem visado e tentava se proteger como podia.

Freya não conseguiria transpor aqueles obstáculos para o interior da morada sem causar barulho. Ao menos chegara até ali sem ser descoberta, o que já era lucro. Ela era uma guerreira, não uma ladra. A furtividade, agora, poderia ficar de lado.

Abaixou-se na beirada do telhado da casa vizinha, um dos joelhos sobre as telhas. Retirou novamente a corda de baixo de sua capa, e desta vez também pegou algo mais. Uma besta, munida de alguns poucos virotes. Cerrando os dentes, a mercenária armou-a, torcendo para que o ruído das molas e engrenagens não despertasse a atenção dos vigias próximos. Nada, por sorte, e ela inclusive ouviu um bocejo. Aqueles soldados eram mesmo patéticos. Se o doentio procurador soubesse contar com indivíduos tão inaptos, talvez já tivesse até enlouquecido...

Com a arma devidamente preparada, Freya, tranqüila, amarrou uma das pontas da corda ao virote engatilhado na besta, efetuando cuidadoso e firme nó. Depois deu uma breve olhada para a munição: ela era forte e consistente o bastante, nunca a deixara na mão. E, considerando a sorte que até então a vinha favorecendo, tudo correria bem. Após passar alguns segundos mirando com a besta na direção do andar superior da casa, utilizando apenas uma mão para tal, a mercenária disparou. Com o outro braço, permaneceu segurando a extremidade oposta da corda. Qual distância deveria separar a suposta janela do quarto do alvo daquele telhado? Sete ou oito metros?

Bingo!

O projétil singrou o ar noturno, indo cravar-se em cheio na superfície de madeira da janela fechada da residência, levando consigo o fio preso a si. Freya puxou o segmento de corda que permanecera em sua outra mão: firme. Em seguida amarrou-o em torno de uma fina chaminé de metal existente sobre o telhado. Pronto. Sua ponte para os aposentos de Lerminan estava concluída.

Bastava agora se pendurar à corda, acima do beco, para chegar à janela que deveria atravessar. Bufando, Freya agarrou o sisal com ambas as mãos, impelindo o corpo para cima para conseguir enlaçar também suas pernas em torno deste. Assim, abraçando o fio por baixo, peito e ventre nele resvalando e sua capa pendendo sobre a viela, passou a se arrastar até a casa do nobre. O trajeto era lento e arriscado, pois ficava muito exposta visualmente aos vigias logo abaixo. No entanto, não se desesperou, mantendo a calma e a confiança... ao menos até ouvir o berro embaixo de si:

- Hei, o que está fazendo aí em cima?

Por sorte já se encontrava no final do caminho. Aproximou-se o suficiente da janela fechada ouvindo os apitos dos guardas, iniciando o alerta. Desprendendo as pernas da corda, manteve-se a ela agarrada somente pelas mãos e, pendurada de pé acima do jardim, impeliu o corpo na direção da janela com o máximo de força que conseguiu... finalmente soltando o cabo.

Como previra, seu peso foi suficiente para empurrar com violência as duas divisórias do obstáculo para o interior do quarto, arrebentando a tranca e por pouco não destruindo também as dobradiças. Colocando-se novamente de pé, Freya, aturdida, examinou o ambiente. Um dormitório, contendo paredes e chão revestidos por ricas peças de tapeçaria originárias de Barbety, a julgar pelos desenhos e tipo de costura. Uma penteadeira com trechos folheados a ouro, ao lado da porta do recinto, continha um espelho opaco que refletia o móvel logo à sua frente: uma cama imperial toda esculpida em madeira nobre, a pessoa nela adormecida sob lençóis e cobertores caríssimos devendo se achar um verdadeiro rei. Lerminan, sem dúvida. Talvez nem fosse preciso confirmar...

Mas era prudente. Caminhando devagar, mesmo com os clamores e passos ameaçadores do lado de fora, Freya aproximou-se da cama, retirando sua fiel adaga do traje. Vagarosamente, inclinou-se sobre o alvo que repousava, arma pronta para ser usada numa mão, enquanto com a outra passava a puxar com cuidado a roupa de cama...

Súbito, o indivíduo vestindo pijama levantou-se num sobressalto, erguendo o tórax. Cabelos castanhos, bigode, bochechas grandes... Batia perfeitamente com a descrição cedida à mercenária pelos intermediários de Grantz. Com o rosto assustado, a última coisa que Just Lerminan viu em vida foi a face semicoberta por um capuz de uma atraente e fria mulher loira, uma cicatriz em forma de fenda coroando-lhe um dos olhos. Em seguida sentiu uma incrível dor junto ao pescoço, desfalecendo quase imediatamente com líquido quente e rubro a lhe verter sobre as vestes e lençóis, olhar incrédulo... garganta cortada.

Estava feito.

Tinha agora apenas de fugir da cidade, o quanto antes. Olhou para trás, procurando sua corda: permanecia suspensa acima do beco, não havendo tempo hábil para retirá-la. Seria melhor deixá-la para trás, Freya conseguiria outra facilmente. E não necessitaria dela em sua fuga: poderia saltar sobre os telhados, alcançar a muralha e dela desaparecer para a Floresta Negra. Jamais a encontrariam.

Pôs-se, assim, em movimento: arrombando outra janela, visualizou as coberturas próximas. O muro norte não estava longe. Tomando fôlego, correu e saltou para o telhado da residência vizinha, também um sobrado. Sua queda, porém, não foi perfeita, torcendo um dos tornozelos ao pousar com os pés sobre uma calha. Uma pontada de dor assolou seu corpo, mas não podia parar.

- Droga! – praguejou.

Seguiu correndo. Das ruas provinham gritos, luzes se acendiam no interior das casas. Pequenos sinos eram badalados no prédio do quartel, convocando todos a caçarem a invasora. Logo alguns projéteis passaram por cima de sua cabeça: flechas. Tinha de sumir rapidamente de vista ou seria transformada numa tábua de tiro ao alvo!

Pulou para outra moradia, e mais outra. A muralha se aproximava. Num movimento rápido, esquivou-se de uma seta que por pouco não se enterrou em seu abdômen. A quantidade delas crescia. Os guardas pareciam ser bons arqueiros, compensando sua letargia em patrulhar a área.

Mais um salto. Muro norte. Vigias se aproximando de ambos os lados, espadas desembainhadas.

Fechando os olhos e contando com a sorte até o momento tão favorável, Freya saltou para fora. Aterrissou num arbusto espinhento, arranhando parte dos braços. Manteve-se abaixada, quieta. Os berros das patrulhas se intensificaram... para, instantes depois, afastarem-se. Os guardas deviam ter perdido o rastro da fugitiva subitamente, ou se ausentaram para averiguar algum indício falso. Conveniente.

Segura, a mercenária deixou o esconderijo, caminhando abaixada junto à muralha. Algumas centenas de metros à frente, com suas árvores grandes compondo verdadeiro labirinto, podia enxergar os primeiros sinais da Floresta Negra. Adentrando aquela mata, poderia regressar à capital sem problema algum. E ainda melhor: seu rosto continuava desconhecido. Missão cumprida...

Se não fosse a repentina e intensa pancada em sua nuca.

O golpe a pegara totalmente de surpresa. Não ouvira ou percebera nada que pudesse indicar a aproximação do incógnito agressor, levando-a a crer se tratar de alguém bem mais ágil e habilidoso do que ela. Sentindo incrível raiva, Freya perdeu rapidamente a visão e, assim que o tato de sua pele percebeu a grama em cima da qual caía, foi privada de sentidos.

Ao final, a sorte a abandonara.

* * *

Eram os últimos dias do mês de Wella, e assim, igualmente, derradeiros dias do outono e do ano 21 DCD.

A cidade de Tyrnan mal conseguia comportar dentro de seus muros o enorme número de peregrinos que para ela haviam viajado, tanto que, do lado de fora, principalmente aos pés da majestosa estátua de Wella, aglomeravam-se acampamentos abrigando pessoas oriundas das mais variadas regiões do continente, incluindo as ilhas mais próximas. Ao término do Festival de Outono, toda aquela multidão levantaria suas barracas e retomaria as estradas de volta para casa rapidamente, pois em poucos dias a neve do inverno começaria a cair. Era uma época em que Tyrnan praticamente quadruplicava em população, a semana inteira convertia-se em descanso e uma contagiante alegria, aliada ao sentimento de gratidão à natureza, dominavam a todos.

O cerne das festividades era realizado, naquele ano, nos jardins do santuário de Wella. E, para a jovem Kirinak, a celebração compunha uma mistura rica em cores, sons, aromas e texturas.

Por todo o gramado haviam sido erguidos pavilhões de variados tamanhos, compostos por tendas de pano de tiras coloridas, sempre aos pares de matizes. Vermelho e branco, azul e branco, preto e amarelo... Em cada um deles eram realizadas diferentes atividades. Enquanto o maior abrigava um altar a Wella, diante do qual os peregrinos depositavam oferendas em grãos e trigo à divindade e realizavam suas preces, gratos pela colheita, a maioria oferecia diversão e refeições aos visitantes. Uma criativa barraca disponibilizava um jogo de tiro ao alvo em que, ao invés de dardos, eram utilizadas uvas para se atingir bonecos de palha. Um pavilhão comprido e do qual provinham intensos gritos de torcida servia de palco a uma disputa entre dois competidores munidos de foices para ver quem cortava mais feixes de trigo em menos tempo. Aos amantes do combate, uma tenda adornada com desenhos de espadas e possuindo num letreiro a inscrição "Latife, O Duelista" oferecia um prêmio em dinheiro a quem conseguisse vencer o astuto portador de sabre num confronto: a cada derrota para ele, a quantia a ser ganha subia. Quanto aos locais oferecendo alimentação, extensas mesas recebiam grande quantidade de pessoas que se alternavam saboreando os banquetes compostos por uma incrível variedade de sopas, assados, tortas, bolos e bebidas.

Era fim de tarde. Sentada junto à fonte de pedra existente nos fundos do santuário, Kirinak, após ter adiantado seu trabalho na cozinha e assim recebido algumas horas de descanso, observava a movimentação com um punho sob o queixo. Normalmente estaria eufórica participando das festividades, aproveitando ao máximo cada segundo, porém algo a tornava mais introspectiva e séria do que o normal. A ocasião era outra. Seus pensamentos eram outros...

Fitou os muros do santuário. Em cima deles, homens armados com espadas se encontravam de guarda. Com o festival ocorrendo no interior do lugar, a sacerdotisa-mor achara prudente contratar alguns homens de Tyrnan para vigiarem os arredores. Sempre existia a possibilidade de um gatuno tentar roubar algum pavilhão. Além disso, após o misterioso assassinato de um nobre da cidade meses antes, o suspeito tendo fugido sem ter sido identificado, existia o perigo de mais algum crime ser cometido ao longo daqueles dias, já que com todas aquelas pessoas ali seria fácil desaparecer em meio à multidão. Melhor seria, realmente, tomar alguma providência para zelar pela segurança dos visitantes e das clérigas, como fora feito.

A questão era que a presença daqueles sentinelas poderia atrapalhar – e por certo atrapalharia – os planos de Kirinak. Havia se esquecido desse detalhe e agora teria de modificar seu esquema prévio para poder lidar com isso...

- Ah, então aí está você!

A exclamação viera da esquerda da distraída jovem. Virando a cabeça, deparou-se com a tranqüila Elya, que se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado. Imergindo uma das mãos nas límpidas águas da fonte, a elfa afirmou:

- Pensei que estaria se divertindo com alguma competição ou ao menos provando parte da comida que ajudou a preparar...

- Estou apenas cansada – Kirinak forjou um sorriso.

- Tente se animar, afinal é o último dia de festa.

Elya já ia se levantar para retornar a seus afazeres, quando a garota puxou-a pela túnica. Ponderara muito a respeito de se deveria ou não pedir a ela o que pediria a seguir, mas, franzindo o cenho, acabou falando:

- Você poderia deixar comigo a chave da dispensa? A senhora Jent me encarregou de guardar as sacas de farinha que sobrarem na cozinha hoje à noite.

- Está bem – assentiu a elfa, levando uma mão à cintura e seus dedos retornando com a referida chave neles pendurada, estendendo-a à jovem. – Cuidado para as sacas não furarem, Meroah ficaria uma fera!

Como que invocada pela fala de Elya, a sacerdotisa-mor surgiu caminhando não muito longe da fonte, conduzindo três pessoas através do jardim. A primeira era um homem forte e alto, membros repletos de músculos, pele morena, cabelos compridos negros e barba da mesma cor. Seu porte e semblante fechado geraram temor em Kirinak. Atrás desse colosso vinha um casal de meia-idade, homem e mulher de cabelos curtos e grisalhos, pele clara. Todos vestiam roupas bem simples.

- Elya, a família Launwaine está esperando para receber as bênçãos da colheita para sua fazenda! – avisou Jent, impaciente.

- Oh, me desculpe – disse a elfa um tanto encabulada, erguendo-se. – Até mais tarde, Kirinak.

- Até, Elya – a menina replicou, voltando a apoiar o queixo em seu punho direito.

Sua mentora se afastou com Meroah e as outras pessoas, desaparecendo atrás do prédio do santuário. Kirinak sabia bem que talvez nunca mais voltasse a vê-la...

Por fim levantou-se, suspirando. Tinha muito que fazer ainda.

Veio a noite.

As festividades haviam terminado e os peregrinos deixado os jardins do santuário. Para trás permaneceram apenas os pavilhões, agora vazios, e a sujeira no gramado, tudo a ser desmontado e limpo nos dias subseqüentes, antes que o inverno efetivamente se iniciasse. Nos muros, os guardas contratados por Jent permaneciam de vigia. Talvez alguém ainda tentasse se infiltrar no local com motivações escusas.

No interior do prédio, as sacerdotisas já haviam se recolhido, os corredores estando quietos e as luzes das velas apagadas. Alguém, porém, esgueirava-se por aquele ambiente, passos silenciosos, ainda que desajeitados. A carga que trazia consigo, retirada da dispensa, prejudicava seus movimentos, porém a julgava necessária à sua viagem: corda, bússola gnoma, cabaça, cuias, colher de pau, frigideira, pederneira, isqueiro, ampulheta, itens para curativos, frascos com antídotos para alguns venenos conhecidos, algum alimento... Aquele material com certeza faria falta às sacerdotisas, porém a fugitiva não poderia pensar nisso. Não queria voltar atrás em sua idéia, por nada.

Com a cabeça coberta por um capuz, Kirinak chegou ao jardim, sorrateira. Ao pescoço trazia o colar contendo o emblema da espada. Aproximando-se de um arbusto, colocou junto a seus ramos a chave da dispensa. Cedo ou tarde a encontrariam. Elya ficaria muito desapontada, mas... ela tinha de fazer aquilo!

Observou os muros. Os guardas ainda estavam neles, para seu infortúnio. Cinco ou seis, revezando posições. Um deles, mais próximo de sua localização no solo, embriagava-se com uma caneca de cerveja em pleno trabalho. Se Meroah soubesse disso...

Mas bem... ao menos isso devia prejudicar seus sentidos. Talvez Kirinak houvesse acabado de encontrar o ponto ideal para sua fuga.

Engatinhando entre as plantas e tendas, a jovem clériga apanhou a corda. Numa de suas extremidades amarrara um peso de porta, feito de metal, que também retirara do interior do santuário. Deveria servir. Teria de arremessá-lo até o alto do muro, e então, com a corda fixa, subir rapidamente. Felizmente, Kirinak possuía certa força advinda dos treinos e exercícios que Elya lhe havia proporcionado, em segredo, ao longo dos anos, a pedido da própria garota. Confiando em sua capacidade, arremessou o peso, segurando a outra ponta do fio...

O objeto metálico voou pela noite, subindo... e, para surpresa da fugitiva, por pouco não passou por cima do muro, indo parar na rua. Ela tinha mais força do que pensava! O peso se fixou numa fresta de um dos beirais, firme o bastante para que Kirinak conseguisse escalar. O barulho do ferro se chocando com as pedras, no entanto, ecoou pelos arredores, chamando a atenção dos guardas, incluindo aquele que bebia.

- _Hic!_ O que foi isso?

Trôpego, derramando cerveja da caneca conforme andava, o vigia chegou mais perto de onde pousara o peso com a corda... Não percebendo que, do lado de dentro do santuário, uma garota usando capuz, mordendo os lábios, forçava os pés contra o muro tentando ascender o mais rápido que podia. Saltava, empurrava, agarrava... E, com muito custo, conseguiu chegar ao topo, no momento em que o homem bêbado, de costas para si, examinava abaixado o peso preso ao cabo recém-utilizado.

- Hum, que artimanha será esta? – indagou ao vento, em tom alegre.

Em silêncio, Kirinak botou os pés sobre o muro e tentou se deslocar com o mínimo possível de som. Lá embaixo, do outro lado, já podia ver a rua, com a promessa de liberdade e de abandono total daquela vida odiosa que levava...

- Hei, você aí, pare! – bradou uma outra voz, mais distante.

Outro guarda a descobrira. E, em meio à confusão, o vigia beberrão voltou-se para trás, deparando-se de súbito com a menina encapuzada pálida como cera.

- Q-que isso? – gritou, assustado.

- Calma, calma, eu só... – oscilou Kirinak, trêmula, erguendo as duas mãos como para se proteger.

- Você, espere...

Atrapalhado devido ao álcool que lhe subira à cabeça, o sentinela tentou avançar sobre a jovem, para agarrá-la pelos braços, mas pisou em falso, perdendo o equilíbrio. Para piorar a situação, Kirinak tentou ao mesmo tempo esquivar-se do adversário e saltar do muro e, com o movimento desajeitado do outro, acabou nele esbarrando, empurrando-o...

Ela assistiu com horror à queda do homem rumo às pedras da rua, este soltando um berro abafado antes de colidir de costas com o solo, o som de suas costelas se partindo e a cabeça se espatifando, com uma poça de sangue se formando ao redor da nuca, fixando-se para sempre na mente da sacerdotisa renegada.

- Caiu, o Jereky caiu! – um outro vigia gritou.

- Aquela garota o empurrou, ela o matou! – sentenciou alguém que presenciara o ocorrido mais de perto.

Não, fora um acidente! Aturdida, Kirinak focou-se em apanhar de volta sua corda. Tentou puxar o peso de metal preso na fresta do muro, mas não pôde retirá-lo, estava emperrado. Olhando de novo para o lado de fora em meio aos brados dos vigias e às luzes que se acendiam no santuário, a clériga então viu que poderia utilizar aquilo a seu favor. Puxando de forma veloz parte da corda ainda pendendo sobre o jardim, passou-a por cima do topo do muro e, agarrando-a, saltou em direção à rua. Após dois metros de queda, parou no ar, pendurada pelo cabo. Puxou-o mais: desceu mais dois metros. Já era uma altura segura. Soltou o fio e aterrissou de pé sobre o calçamento da via. Perto de si, o corpo do guarda que caíra do muro não se mexia – Kirinak evitou olhar para ele. Ofegante, desatou a correr, lágrimas nos olhos. Queria deixar tudo para trás, desaparecer da vista de todos...

E, adentrando um sombrio beco, foi tragada pela escuridão.

* * *

Sul. Ele rumava para o sul.

Com uma trouxa de tecido presa à ponta superior de seu bordão, Caleb Rosengard iniciava sua viagem pela Floresta Negra, dirigindo-se ao sul. Anuk o acompanhava, como sempre. Não se importaria de viajar durante os rigorosos meses do inverno: haveria sempre algum abrigo disponível a quem procurasse.

Rabesdin dissera ao druida para seguir sua intuição, e por conta disso treinara o ato de ouvir as mais distantes e espectrais vozes em sua mente durante todo o outono. Passara semanas meditando isolado, pedindo iluminação a Wella e aos demais deuses. Até que, dias antes, ouvira uma voz misteriosa, como que trazida pelo vento, sussurrar-lhe a palavra "sul". Era o sinal que tanto aguardara. Imediatamente prepara-se para viajar até o sul de Behatar. Talvez encontrasse as respostas pelas quais tanto ansiava.

Súbito, Caleb sentiu uma pontada gélida sobre seu nariz. Interrompendo a marcha e levando cuidadosamente um dos dedos até o local, constatou que um pequenino ponto branco caíra sobre si. O primeiro floco de neve. O inverno, cujo arauto era Northar, tocava sua trombeta. O ciclo da natureza, manifestado nas estações, seguia adiante.

- Vamos Anuk, temos um longo caminho pela frente...

O lobo se apressou e logo a dupla desapareceu por entre os pinheiros, que eram aos poucos tingidos na cor alva...

* * *

"_Sábio é aquele que desafia os obstáculos_

_e segue acima de tudo o ímpeto de seu_

_próprio coração"_

– Tyrar de Bashein, aprox. 1560 ACD.


	9. Capítulo II: Aqueles que vão a Feritia

Capítulo II

"_Aqueles que vão a Feritia"_

Corria o mês de Northar, o primeiro do ano 22 DCD.

O inverno cobria com neve as regiões temperadas do planeta, tanto no hemisfério norte quanto no sul. Os animais hibernavam em suas tocas, as plantas recorriam à sua reserva nutricional até que os raios solares retornassem à sua plenitude. Parte do mundo, congelada, aguardava a chegada da primavera e o canto dos primeiros pássaros anunciando o desabrochar das flores...

Em Glacis, porém, a mais rigorosa estação do ano mal era sentida. Afinal, no continente gélido dos anões, era praticamente sempre inverno.

Por baixo das altas e intermináveis cordilheiras, que se estendiam pela superfície em paredões que mais se assemelhavam a imponentes e intransponíveis muralhas naturais, e salvaguardadas do clima extremamente frio e inóspito graças a camadas e mais camadas de terra e pedras, as cidades subterrâneas anãs prosperavam em ambientes ricos em vida e atividade. Nas profundezas do solo, sob as bênçãos de Bragondir e Shakrut, esse valoroso povo, habitando suas imensas galerias e laborando nas ricas minas, compunha mais uma das admiráveis raças encontradas no mundo de Boreatia.

E, se o clima de eternas temperaturas baixas e nevascas do continente não contribuía muito para demonstrar o infindável ciclo das coisas, este se desdobrava de outras maneiras, como através do ventre expandido da anã Keylia, sentada confortavelmente numa cadeira de sua aconchegante casa. As residências dos anões possuíam dimensões e cômodos bem menores que as de raças como humanos e elfos, e eram quase todas esculpidas dentro de rochas, com lamparinas e velas nos tetos e paredes de pedra iluminando cada ambiente e determinando a localização dos diminutos móveis e pertences. O aspecto da morada poderia parecer apertado e rude a forasteiros, porém os anões muito se apegavam a lares como aquele. Ainda mais um guerreiro cuja esposa estava grávida.

De fato, desde que a barriga de Keylia começara a crescer, seu esposo, Kal Sul, cobria a companheira de mimos sempre que podia. A presença do anão era freqüentemente requisitada na capital Tbrisk – tanto que o casal havia se mudado recentemente para a vila de Derix, bem próxima à cidade, para que tais chamados fossem mais facilmente atendidos – porém sempre conseguia separar algum tempo para a amada e o vindouro filho, ou filha. Kal Sul era um homem de crescente importância dentro do reino de Glacis: veterano de guerra, fora, há poucos anos, nomeado membro da recém-reorganizada Liga dos Diplomatas. Após a ocupação do continente pela Liga do Norte e o Crepúsculo dos Deuses, os anões haviam se isolado enormemente das demais raças e nações, visando a proteção de sua cultura, costumes, riquezas e, acima de tudo, fidelidade aos deuses. Agora que a situação no mundo se tranqüilizara, cabia ao bravo povo de Glacis restituir relações amigáveis com o exterior. E Kal Sul desejava tomar parte nessa empreitada.

O problema era que os anões possuíam inclinação natural para o combate, o forjamento de armas e a ourivesaria, porém não para a diplomacia. Não haviam sido agraciados de carisma pelos deuses, apesar de leais e honrados em seus assuntos. Com seu jeito belicoso, truculento e de fala grossa, muitas vezes atacando com seus precisos e poderosos machados antes de tentarem qualquer diálogo, os habitantes das montanhas de Glacis jamais haviam cultivado entre si a arte diplomática. Diziam inclusive ser ela prática estranha aos seus costumes, uma ciência "das planícies, de ilhas e terras longínquas". Mas, visando romper o isolamento dos anões nos últimos séculos, o atual rei, Burunir II, decidira ter chegado o momento de sua nação se tornar mais dialogável, mais disponível a ouvir. Todos, em sua visão, ganhariam com isso: tanto seus súditos quanto os estrangeiros.

Evitar guerras era, afinal, melhor do que as privações muitas vezes necessárias para se vencê-las. Era difícil para um anão assimilar tal pensamento, mas aos poucos se fazia progresso.

Kal Sul, sorrindo, adentrava naquele momento o quarto em que repousava a esposa. Beirando os cento e cinqüenta anos de idade, o anão via surgir os primeiros fios esbranquiçados em suas longas cabeleira e barba. Possuía corpo forte e bem-constituído, característico dos bem-treinados guerreiros de seu povo. Mesmo em casa, raramente retirava sua detalhada e resistente armadura de combate – obra-prima que herdara dos ancestrais de sua família – e os três machados sempre presos estrategicamente a ela. O maior e mais afiado, com uma lâmina quase das dimensões de seu tórax e corte afiadíssimo, sem contar o rubi incrustado junto ao cabo, ficava-lhe fixo às costas, através de um suporte de couro. Sua arma principal. Outro machado, de haste mais comprida e lâmina menor, também era carregado em suas costas, em posição cruzada com o primeiro. Arma secundária. O último, menor, bem mais leve e facilmente arremessável, era trazido por Kal Sul numa tira de couro colada ao lado direito da armadura, junto ao abdômen. Arma emergencial. Além deles, havia, é claro, seu arco longo. Esse, porém, costumava portar somente no campo de batalha. Ele não era como seus fiéis machados...

Terno e feliz, o anão da Liga dos Diplomatas abaixou-se junto a Keylia. A anã rechonchuda de cabelos castanhos riu, o marido então erguendo uma das mãos e massageando com carinho seu ventre. Como ansiava pelo nascimento daquela criança! A herdeira de sua corajosa linhagem!

- Minha irmã disse que perecem ser gêmeos... – falou a mulher.

- Que a bondosa Shakrut a escute, meu amor! – exclamou Kal Sul, sempre com um jeito irreverente em sua voz. – Assim esta casa ficará bem mais feliz! E, como o pai, esses pestinhas saberão empunhar muito bem um machado e beberão tanto hidromel a ponto de nossas reservas se esgotarem!

- E se forem meninas?

- Então terão a mesma incrível vocação para o lar que a mãe!

O casal trocou breve beijo, ao término do qual Kal Sul levantou-se, fitou a amada nos olhos durante alguns instantes, e então retirou algo de dentro de sua armadura. Um envelope, um tanto amassado, possuindo um selo vermelho com o emblema de uma coroa. Estendeu-o a Keyla, que o apanhou, abriu-o e, conforme lia o conteúdo do papel em seu interior, ouviu a explicação do esposo referente ao mesmo:

- Recebi essa correspondência pela manhã, vinda do palácio. O rei requisita minha presença o quanto antes. Creio que vossa majestade tenha algum trabalho para mim.

- Vá então, Kal Sul! – falou a anã, olhos brilhando. – Estarei aqui aguardando seu retorno, o qual, espero, trará boas notícias. Muito me orgulho de você, meu marido!

- E você é minha maior jóia!

Os dois se beijaram novamente e, despedindo-se num aceno, o anão deixou a casa.

A cidade de Tbrisk – "A Invencível", em língua anã – era uma verdadeira gema preciosa cravada no seio das cordilheiras de Glacis. Semi-subterrânea, fora entalhada junto à encosta de uma grande montanha, o Monte Grushk, local associado tradicionalmente ao nascimento do deus Bragondir. Assim, para o mundo exterior pendiam diversas torres imponentes e estátuas gigantescas, representando diversos heróis anões do passado e reis célebres, sem contar as altas e grossas muralhas circundando a área exposta de um lado a outro do monte – tudo erguido em mais puro mármore. Já dentro da montanha, onde a porção central da cidade se situava, palácios inteiros haviam sido erigidos em meio a imensas cavernas e galerias. Paredões de rocha adentro, iluminação provida por lampiões e tochas, encontravam-se túneis que serviam de becos e grutas correspondendo a pátios, com múltiplos caminhos levando aos mais diversos destinos. Tudo um verdadeiro labirinto, dentro do qual, todavia, os nativos jamais se perdiam.

As edificações no subsolo abrigavam os mais variados tipos de atividades. Em amplas oficinas e ferrarias, as belas e mortais armas anãs eram diariamente confeccionadas em meio a batidas incessantes de ferramentas e a uma chuva quase interminável de faíscas. Invocando Tradir, Senhor da Forja, os artífices lapidavam perfeitas obras-primas, utilizadas tanto pelos guerreiros anões quanto exportadas para ricos compradores de toda Boreatia. Além dos armamentos, resistentes armaduras eram moldadas a partir do mais puro metal, suas dimensões sendo adaptadas a diversas criaturas e suas superfícies adornadas com impecáveis contornos e desenhos. Também existiam os ourives, que, trabalhando com os valiosos minérios e jóias encontrados nas abundantes minas do continente, produziam colares, pulseiras, tiaras, braceletes, brincos e todo tipo de adereços que, fora de Glacis, valeriam uma fortuna. Como dizia o velho ditado: "Reis já abriram mão de seus domínios e comerciantes de suas companhias apenas para terem uma jóia anã".

Havia também, é claro, as tavernas. Em quase toda curva de túnel podia-se encontrar alguma, com seus interiores bem-iluminados e letreiros portando nomes criativos. Dentro, o comportamento típico do povo anão que às vezes incomodava as outras raças era simplesmente potencializado: embriagando-se com barris e mais barris de hidromel ou cerveja anã – e cabe salientar a resistência bem mais elevada dos habitantes de Glacis à bebida, em comparação aos demais – os alegres fregueses logo entoavam bravos e alegres hinos em coro ou faziam das mesas e cadeiras elementos de um boêmio campo de batalha. As bebedeiras faziam parte da cultura e cotidiano anãos, e estes se espelhavam no próprio Bragondir, que jamais abria mão de uma caneca de cerveja durante os concílios divinos, em sua conduta.

Era através de tais ambientes, passando por diversos de seus camaradas e cumprimentando alguns com sinceras reverências, que Kal Sul dirigia-se com contida pressa até o palácio real de Glacis. Aos poucos, acima das casas e lojas existentes no interior das colossais cavernas interligadas, iam se desenhando os contornos da imponente construção de planta oval, com seus quatro andares de pedra e o telhado coberto por uma abóbada de puro ouro.

Kal Sul apresentou-se aos guardas diante do portão de entrada – conhecidos seus – e cruzou-o sem problemas. Adentrando o vasto e suntuoso hall do lugar, decorado com séries de rubis e safiras e inúmeros detalhes em ouro, prata e bronze, o anão passou a vencer os degraus de mármore da escada que subia até o coração do palácio. Viu pelo caminho secretários, ministros e outros integrantes daquela corte tão nobre e tão amada por si. Por fim deteve-se diante das duas portas metálicas que cerravam o acesso à sala do trono. Era vigiada por dois soldados, armados com machados tão grandes e afiados quanto o principal de Kal Sul. Este, apresentando o envelope que recebera pela manhã à dupla, informou-os:

- Sou Kal Sul, da Liga dos Diplomatas. O sábio e bondoso rei requisitou minha presença via carta, e aqui estou.

- Sua presença é aguardada, honrado Kal Sul – respondeu um dos guardas. – Pode entrar, vossa majestade o receberá de imediato.

Com isso as portas foram abertas, e o recém-chegado, caminhando lentamente, ganhou a sala do trono. Seus pés passaram a pisar um comprido tapete vermelho de bordas amarelas, composto do mais fino tecido, que se estendia da entrada até o trono real. Este, dourado e brilhante, refletindo a luz dos lustres distribuídos pelo teto, parecia oriundo dos próprios Campos da Glória, contendo jóias incrustadas por toda sua superfície, principalmente nos braços. Atrás do assento, presos à parede, havia um machado e uma espada entrecruzados: representavam as armas do reino e o poder militar do monarca. E ele, por sua vez, sentado em seu rico trono, tinha à cabeça uma coroa também de ouro, com mais pedras preciosas inseridas nos entalhes. Vestia uma túnica azulada e uma capa também anil, mas em outro tom, contendo símbolos do reino e outros adereços. Na mão direita segurava um cetro de prata maciça, na extremidade superior havendo a pequena representação de uma cabeça de cabelos compridos e barba espessa: emblema físico do povo anão, representando sua unidade na figura do rei.

Burunir II tornara-se rei logo após o Crepúsculo dos Deuses com a morte de seu pai, Burunir I. Cabelos castanhos lisos, barba comprida e emaranhada, semblante sereno, vinha se mostrando um grande e piedoso governante, extremamente preocupado com seu povo e visando sempre o melhor para ele. Rompendo com a tradição, era um rei pacifista, evitando ao máximo confrontos com nações estrangeiras e zelando por uma harmoniosa coesão interna. Isso não significava, entretanto, deixar de velar pelos interesses anões, principalmente no tocante à exploração de suas minas e o escoamento da produção mineradora.

Como mandava o protocolo, Kal Sul percorreu o tapete diante do trono até ficar a seis metros deste. Então, observado pelos guardas e cortesãos espalhados pela sala, curvou-se, flexionando um dos joelhos e encostando-o ao chão, enquanto batia um dos punhos contra o peito, dizendo, em tom profundamente respeitoso:

- Aqui estou, meu rei. A que lhe devo vosso precioso chamado?

- Kal Sul, meu fiel guerreiro – sorriu o governante, mãos apoiadas nos braços do assento, após ter fixado o cetro num suporte ao seu lado. – Muito me felicita sua rápida resposta à minha correspondência. Desejo saber se posso contar mais uma vez com seus serviços.

- Certamente que sim, meu rei – replicou o diplomata, mantendo ainda a posição de reverência.

Burunir II efetuou uma pequena pausa e em seguida explicou:

- Como sabe, honrado Kal Sul, nosso reino muito se isolou nos últimos séculos. Após o assédio dos boreais por meio da Liga do Norte, a perseguição religiosa e o castigo que os deuses nos enviaram, o temor em relação às demais nações dominou nosso povo. É preciso que isso mude. Nosso isolamento no mundo tem começado a prejudicar inclusive nossa economia, pois se tornam raros os tratados com outros povos para a exportação de nossas riquezas, após meu amado pai ter rompido todos os acordos existentes. Além disso, possuímos poucas terras cultiváveis e dependemos da importação de alimentos de nações como Barbety e Behatar. É preciso, para a glória de Glacis, que relações de mútua confiança e cooperação com outros estados sejam imediatamente firmadas, meu caro Kal Sul. Esse é o principal motivo pelo qual re-estabeleci a Liga dos Diplomatas, há alguns anos.

- Liga da qual tenho imenso orgulho em tomar parte, meu rei.

- E muito me felicita ouvir isso, Kal Sul, pois uma oportunidade incomparável surgiu para que a Liga cumpra seu propósito. Como sabe, o mundo vive um momento de esperança. Dentro de poucos meses, Jetro I será coroado rei de Behatar, o primeiro depois do Crepúsculo dos Deuses. Como este se deu devido à desobediência e heresia do próprio povo de Behatar, a ascensão do novo governante, pertencente a uma linhagem nobre e sem ligações com a antiga Liga do Norte, é uma promessa de paz duradoura e fidelidade ao divino. Representantes de várias nações, como Etressia e Astar, estarão presentes à coroação, para reconhecerem o novo monarca e darem a ele o apoio de seus povos. Não podemos estar ausentes, meu nobre amigo. Por isso, neste momento, eu o nomeio embaixador oficial de Glacis nas terras de Behatar!

- E-eu nem sei como agradecer tamanha honra, majestade, e muito me alegra que um rei tão sapiente e digno venha a me chamar de "amigo" – afirmou Kal Sul, contendo sua emoção.

- Ora, ora, não há o que agradecer, nobre Kal Sul. Você já demonstrou seu valor inúmeras vezes, através de seus atos. Como embaixador, será meu representante direto nas terras de Behatar, e por isso o encarregarei de uma missão. Partirá o quanto antes até esse continente, os dois meses de viagem pelo mar consumindo o tempo restante até a coroação do novo rei, e participará da cerimônia em nome de Glacis. Irá se apresentar a Jetro I como meu enviado e reconhecerá de forma plena sua subida ao trono, disponibilizando-se a auxiliá-lo no que for necessário, contando inclusive com os recursos de nossa nação. Depois apresentará a ele duas propostas de tratados comerciais, um se referindo à exportação de nossos minérios para os boreais e outro tratando da nossa compra de seus produtos, visando obter a assinatura de Jetro, se ele estiver de acordo. Quero que também observe o cotidiano de Behatar, analisando seus problemas, pois é sabido que boa parte da população ainda se encontra em situação miserável devido ao Crepúsculo dos Deuses e, quando regressar a Glacis, me reporte o que viu. Aí farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para auxiliar na solução de tais questões, demonstrando minha sincera amizade ao novo governante.

- Fico muito lisonjeado em receber tais incumbências, que demandam imensa responsabilidade – disse o marido de Keylia. – Agradeço a confiança, meu rei.

- Aqui estão os textos dos dois tratados – informou o governante, estendendo ao diplomata dois pergaminhos enrolados. – Eles já contêm minha assinatura e a de meus ministros. Há algo mais que quero que leve também em sua missão, Kal Sul...

- O que seria, vossa majestade?

Com um estalar de dedos do rei, dois soldados aproximaram-se do trono carregando algo. Tratava-se de um baú semi-aberto, que foi depositado pelos guardas sobre o tapete, entre Kal Sul e Burunir. Com o impacto do chão, a tampa do recipiente deslizou para trás, revelando o interior repleto de moedas de ouro, jóias e outros objetos de valor inestimável. Coube ao monarca explicar:

- Esse é um presente pessoal ao novo rei. Creio que não terá problemas em carregá-lo até a capital de Behatar, e ele servirá de respaldo às nossas propostas diplomáticas. Peça perdão a Jetro por eu não estar presente em pessoa à coroação. É que como os assuntos internos de Glacis me consomem, resolvi então enviar alguém de minha plena confiança para me representar.

- Compreendi perfeitamente, e mais uma vez agradeço – assentiu Kal Sul. – Algo mais, meu sábio rei?

- Chegou ao meu conhecimento que sua esposa Keylia está grávida, correto?

- Sim, majestade.

- Sei que você desejaria acompanhar a gravidez e dar seu total apoio, mas ela está no quinto mês, correto? Ainda há sete meses antes do nascimento da criança, e creio que será tempo suficiente para seu regresso de Behatar. Com a missão cumprida, poderá acompanhar o término da gestação e eu mesmo irei à sua casa dar boas-vindas ao meu novo súdito, ou súdita!

- Ou súditos! – sorriu Kal Sul. – Existe a chance de serem gêmeos.

- Esplêndido! – Burunir bateu palmas. – Os deuses os abençoaram, meu amigo. Tire alguns dias de folga, e enquanto isso cuidarei dos preparativos para a viagem. Você está habituado a navegar com aquele seu companheiro da Marinha, chamado Kraivin, certo?

Kraivin. Tal nome significava muito a Kal Sul. Um camarada valoroso, uma verdadeira fera em combate. Juntos já haviam vivido muitas venturas e desventuras. Meses antes, sobreviveram por pouco ao cativeiro dos "Piratas do Gelo", um grupo de corsários estrangeiros que vinham assolando os poucos portos de Glacis. Dentro em breve estariam juntos novamente, agora na mais nobre das missões, representando todos os anseios do povo anão, de seu rei.

Por Glacis, eles obteriam sucesso.

- Está dispensado, nobre Kal Sul.

- Não falharei com vossa pessoa, meu rei.

Dizendo isso, o diplomata finalmente levantou-se, efetuou um último gesto de reverência perante o governante e, acompanhado pela mesma dupla de soldados de antes, que voltavam a carregar o baú de riquezas, deixou a sala do trono.

* * *

Principiava o mês de Swordanimus e, com ele, a primavera.

A neve se dissipava, os animais deixavam seus abrigos e as plantas retomavam suas cores vivas e desabrochantes. No céu tornava a predominar o tom azul, e o aumento da temperatura permitia que os mortais reassumissem suas costumeiras atividades. No continente de Behatar, as estradas pavimentadas – herança dos áureos tempos do Império Boreal, cuja sede fora aquele continente – voltavam a ser utilizadas por viajantes e mercadores, depois de praticamente três meses vazias. O tráfego de pessoas, mesmo assim, não chegava a ser tão grande: desde o Crepúsculo dos Deuses, monstros e salteadores assediavam os usuários de tais caminhos, fazendo com que não fossem utilizados pelos mais receosos. Apesar dos vários fortes militares distribuídos pelo território de Behatar, a segurança daqueles que viajavam ainda não podia ser totalmente garantida.

Ainda assim, muitos insistam em se deslocar de um lugar a outro, movidos pelos mais diversos interesses e motivos. Enquanto alguns possuíam destino fixo, outros simplesmente iam de cidade em cidade, vila em vila e lugarejo em lugarejo, procurando viver novas experiências, conhecer pessoas mais sábias e adquirir conhecimento. Os que adotavam tal caráter nômade geralmente procuravam aprimorar algum tipo de arte ou habilidade, fosse relativa a combate, devoção, magia...

O jovem Beli Eddas se enquadrava nesse último caso.

Aos vinte e dois anos de idade, o humano de cabelos pretos lisos que lhe caíam até pouco abaixo dos ombros tinha o corpo magro de pele alva coberto por um manto negro, a cabeça inserida num capuz da mesma cor, que lhe ocultava parcialmente o semblante sempre sério. Sandálias nos pés, bolsa pendurada por uma alça a um dos ombros, o rapaz caminhava ereto, olhos fixos na linha do horizonte, alheios à estrada e tudo mais que a cercava.

Se Beli encontrava-se pensativo em relação a algo, sem dúvidas não se tratava de seu passado. O mesmo era tão envolto em névoa e mistério que ele praticamente já desistira de procurar respostas a respeito. A julgar por sua idade, nascera em data quase simultânea ao Crepúsculo dos Deuses, seus pais possivelmente tendo perecido na tragédia. Não se lembrava de nada relativo a eles. A memória mais remota que sua mente conseguia visualizar era a de si mesmo, ainda bem pequeno, vivendo num local vago em que existia grande número de mulheres jovens. Um santuário? Um prostíbulo? Era difícil determinar qualquer coisa, pois as recordações da primeira infância sempre se desvanecem mais e mais conforme adentramos a idade adulta. A verdade quanto a esse breve período de sua vida talvez jamais fosse desvendada... Sabia somente que daí se originava seu nome. Era como as moças o chamavam...

Depois disso, Beli se recordava claramente de, aos seis ou sete anos de idade, já ter se tornado um andarilho pelas estradas de Behatar, praticamente um mendigo. Vivia de esmolas, encontrava abrigo por pouco tempo aqui e ali. Apenas o prenúncio do que se tornaria o resto de sua jornada pelo mundo até então. Mas, desde cedo, algo diferente se manifestou nele...

Começou a partir de pequenos truques. Canalizando a energia de sua mente e concentrando-se, ele conseguia realizar números de mágica simples para angariar moedas dos transeuntes nas cidades por onde passava. Aos poucos as apresentações se tornaram sua fonte de sustento, e um homem mais velho, alegando desejar se tornar "empresário" do menino, inclusive quis tirar proveito disso. Beli aprendera em seu cotidiano difícil, porém, que pessoas assim não eram nem um pouco confiáveis. Conseguiu se livrar do usurpador e seguiu explorando seu misterioso talento. Até que, durante a adolescência, alguém lhe dissera ter ele uma aptidão natural para a magia, e por isso conseguia fazer tais coisas. "Aptidão arcana", fora esse o termo? Não importava. A questão era que, a partir daquele dia, Beli Eddas tomara conhecimento de que estava destinado a algo maior.

Ele se tornaria um mestre nas artes da magia, um especialista nas habilidades arcanas. Durante toda sua vida dependera de outros para sobreviver, mas, através de seu dom, alcançaria a tão visada independência. Ele teria poder, teria fama, teria glória.

Ele se tornaria um mago.

Há anos Beli se deslocava pelo continente buscando aprimorar suas práticas mágicas. Encontrara alguns professores e inimigos, embarcara em aventuras envolvendo itens incógnitos e até encantados, ganhara enorme experiência. Sua jornada, todavia, ainda estava muito distante do fim: ele tinha muito que aprender. E era por isso que, com os pés desgastados andando pelo calçamento de pedras da estrada, não podia parar. Jamais.

Em meio à tarde de sol, o rapaz se encontrava nos arredores da capital do reino, Borenar. Rumava para sudoeste: ouvira um rumor sobre uma relíquia mágica presente há séculos no interior da tumba de um famoso mago – do qual, porém, Beli nunca ouvira falar. No final das contas não devia ser tão conhecido assim, porém o item poderia valer a pena, ainda mais para aprimorar suas habilidades em constante treinamento...

Foi quando ouviu um barulho na estrada, aproximando-se a cada segundo. Parou, forçando seus ouvidos a o identificarem melhor. Cascos batendo sobre o pavimento da via, em alta velocidade. Alguém a cavalo.

Olhou para trás, sobrancelhas franzidas. Cerrou os olhos, a claridade atrapalhando sua visão. Era sim uma pessoa montada, um homem. Quando chegou mais perto, o jovem mago pôde identificar ser um garoto de dezesseis ou dezessete anos, trajando uma espécie de uniforme na cor cáqui. Esbaforido, não conseguia controlar bem o animal, mas por sorte este seguia de modo satisfatório pela estrada. Estaria vindo de longe? Caso sim, então a viagem deveria ter sido extremamente penosa para aquele inexperiente cavaleiro!

Ofegando, o rapaz puxou as rédeas e, após dois solavancos da montaria, que por pouco não o derrubaram sobre a estrada, indagou a Beli, que continuava a fitá-lo calado:

- Boa tarde, viajante!

- Boa tarde – a réplica veio de modo frio e aparentemente desinteressado. – Por que tanta pressa?

- Eu venho de Feritia, na costa oeste! – com tal afirmação, revelava ter feito realmente longa viagem. – Trago uma mensagem do armazém local, requisitando a presença de uma certa pessoa. Procuro-a há dias por esta região, mas como ela parece sempre estar indo de um local a outro, é bem difícil encontrá-la!

- Qual o nome dessa pessoa? – inquiriu o aprendiz das artes mágicas, tomado por súbito pressentimento.

- Eddas, Beli Eddas.

O mago estremeceu. Seria apenas uma feliz coincidência? Não, por certo não era. Aquilo demonstrava que Mager estava consigo. Não podia titubear diante daquela clara manifestação da fortuna:

- Sou eu – respondeu prontamente.

- Está falando sério? – perguntou o mensageiro enquanto enxugava o suor da testa, incerto sobre estar diante de um espertinho ou de uma miragem causada por insolação. – E como pode provar isso? Sabe como é, as pessoas nas estradas atualmente não são muito dignas de confiança...

- Se você galopar até Krisman, ao norte, e perguntar por um rapaz de cabelos pretos e manto escuro, eles terão me visto. Indo em seguida até as proximidades das antigas ruínas de Emeson procurar informações sobre um jovem com a mesma descrição física que por ali divertiu as crianças com truques de mágica, também obterá confirmação. E, se ainda quiser rumar para as margens do Lago Comaey em busca de relatos a respeito de um forasteiro com as mesmas características que por ali indagou a respeito de Magos Brancos, então terá total certeza de que sou o homem que procura.

De fato, o viajante a cavalo passara por Comaey dias antes e ouvira a respeito de um mago de manto negro procurando informações sobre a Ordem do Unicórnio na região. E, pela firmeza na fala, devia ser ele mesmo. Aliviado e feliz, o mensageiro saltou de cima do animal e retirou algo de dentro do uniforme: um envelope sujo e surrado. Entregou-o a Beli e este o abriu. A carta em seu interior permanecera imaculada. Desdobrando-a, leu atentamente o conteúdo:

_Ao prezado Sr. Beli Eddas,_

_ Requisito por meio deste comunicado vossa presença no Armazém Público da cidade de Feritia, em Behatar, para entrega de herança deixada conosco por seu tio por parte de pai, Palas Eddas, em ocasião de sua recente morte em 15 de Mager do corrente ano de 22 DCD. Caso os bens legados à sua pessoa não sejam por ela averiguados num período de dois meses (sessenta dias), serão doados a ordens religiosas e outras organizações vinculadas._

_ Grato pela atenção,_

_ Trinx vor Harix, Administrador-Chefe do Armazém Público de Feritia._

Tio? Palas Eddas? Que história era aquela? Intrigado, Beli via despontar em sua mente abundantes perguntas, que rebatiam sem resposta nos obstáculos impostos pela falta de mais informações. Esta, todavia, seria apenas provisória. Ele com certeza viajaria até Feritia para saber do que aquilo se tratava, descobrindo tudo. Até então jamais imaginara ter um tio, e ainda por cima acabara de receber dele uma herança. As incertezas eram muitas, porém ao menos a névoa sobre seu passado parecia lentamente começar a se dissipar... ainda que de um modo totalmente inesperado.

- Muito obrigado pela correspondência – agradeceu Beli, guardando a carta embaixo de seu manto após colocá-la de volta no envelope. – Eu me dirigirei até Feritia o quanto antes.

- Eu é quem deveria agradecer por tê-lo finalmente encontrado... Estou exausto. Creio que irei descansar um pouco antes de regressar.

- Tome cuidado com as estradas, meu rapaz. Elas andam bem traiçoeiras!

O mensageiro sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava seu cavalo até a reconfortante sombra de uma árvore ao lado do caminho. O mago, por sua vez, deu uma discreta risada e continuou caminhando no mesmo sentido que antes. Seu destino agora, no entanto, era outro, e sentia uma determinação muito maior em atingi-lo. As artes arcanas seriam seu trunfo, e Mager guiaria seus passos.

* * *

O jovem elfo caminhava pela estrada. O calor da tarde o incomodava um pouco – a primavera chegara com intensidade e, após três meses de clima gélido, adaptar-se de novo aos dias de maiores temperaturas sempre levava algum tempo. Trajava roupas leves e curtas, um pequeno colete marrom cobrindo-lhe a camisa esverdeada e calções escuros revestindo suas pernas até os joelhos, pés calçando botas novas. O rapaz deu um suspiro, esfregando as costas de um dos braços na testa. Se continuasse viajando ininterruptamente, logo sua pele alva ganharia tom bronzeado, seus cabelos loiros se escureceriam e seus olhos castanho-claros seriam engolidos pelas sombras... ou não. Afinal, era um elfo, e aprendera que os elfos possuíam características únicas em relação às demais raças, além de sua conhecida longevidade. Mas a verdade era que ele ainda tinha muito que aprender, sobre si e sobre tudo. Era ainda novo e pouco experiente. Entretanto, fora justamente por esse motivo que seus pais haviam feito com que saísse de casa dias antes. Ele se lembrava nitidamente dos fatos...

Um dia especial. Seu aniversário de setenta anos. Septuagésima primavera. E quem diria: honrando o ditado, ele havia nascido bem numa primavera!

A residência se encheu de festa. O ambiente sempre repleto de livros jogados por todo lugar e pergaminhos abertos aqui e ali, cada um aguardando incertas adições pela pena de seu pai – era costume dele deixar muitos trabalhos inacabados por toda casa e ir completando-os aos poucos conforme conseguia – cedia lugar agora a cômodos inesperadamente arrumados e alguns pratos deliciosos cozinhados de última hora por sua mãe. Ela não era boa nisso, passava boa parte de seus dias estudando assim como o marido, porém havia aprendido algo com sua mãe e avó de seu filho, muito tempo atrás, e isso bastaria. Mesmo tendo colocado mel de abelhas verdes ao invés de mel de abelhas amarelas no pudim de frutas...

Sua família, que se mudara para o norte de Behatar desde antes que nascesse, se dedicava quase em plenitude à busca de conhecimento. Seu pai era filho de um viajante que vivera décadas aprendendo sobre alquimia e invenções entre os gnomos de Equitis. Sua mãe era uma fanática por literatura antiga e epopéias perdidas – principalmente aquelas das quais haviam sobrado apenas meros fragmentos depois do Crepúsculo dos Deuses e os séculos de guerras que o precederam. Um casal perfeito. Amava-se muito e, unido, procurava desbravar ainda mais saberes e campos. Da união desses dois elfos, Arthenis – nome de um conhecido filósofo do Império Boreal – e Lidahra – a musa inspiradora lendária do poeta élfico Gaahr Jerenih – nascera Trent Dante. O nome fora uma homenagem a um sábio pensador humano das planícies da Península de Grador, que vivera aproximadamente dois mil anos antes. Não era um nome comum a um elfo, porém seu portador dele se orgulhava.

Desde pequeno, Trent tomara conhecimento pelos pais, em meio aos inúmeros ensinamentos e milhares de livros que já lera ao longo de sua vida, de que seria enviado por eles a uma viagem através do mundo quando completasse setenta anos de idade, o momento em que os elfos, tradicionalmente, abandonavam os últimos traços da infância e adentravam a juventude. Uma viagem em busca de descobertas, de habilidades, de experiência. E ela possuía, inclusive, um objetivo mais específico. Mesmo sendo representantes de uma raça com aptidão natural à magia, os pais de Dante jamais haviam conseguido exercê-la. Leram incontáveis obras sobre as práticas mágicas, biografias de grandes magos, porém não conseguiam colocar em prática o conhecimento que delas absorviam. O filho, todavia, manifestava a esperança de conseguir dominar algo em que não obtinham sucesso. Desde cedo Trent apresentara inclinação à realização de pequenos truques e passes de mágica. Se aquela habilidade fosse explorada, em breve o jovem elfo poderia convertê-los em poderosas magias. Seria um feiticeiro. Um grande feiticeiro.

Eufórico, Dante, aquele dia, pudera abandonar os livros e estudos ao menos momentaneamente para saborear os pratos preparados por Lidahra. Sentado à mesa agora livre de volumes e papéis, o garoto comia uma fatia de torta de maçã com cerejas, quando a mãe, de cabelo preso e óculos no rosto, e o pai, com sua túnica repleta de bolsos contendo penas, tinteiros e pequenos pergaminhos, surgiram à entrada da sala, rostos sérios. Trent sabia que chegava o momento da despedida, das recomendações. Sentia-se preparado.

Terminando de degustar a refeição, afastou o prato com as mãos e fitou as figuras paternas. Arthenis aproximou-se, braços cruzados, e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado do filho. Então, erguendo uma das mãos, pousou-a sobre o ombro direito do garoto, num gesto marcante. Ele não era bom naquilo, porém ao menos tentaria fazer com que suas palavras não fossem esquecidas:

- Trent, chegou o momento...

- Eu sei, pai – o jovem o cortou sorrindo, fitando seus olhos. – Não se preocupe, eu muito me preparei para esta ocasião. Além do mais, você e a mamãe me falam dele desde que eu era bem novo. Só ficaria assustado se me pegassem de surpresa!

O pai também sorriu. Dante, com seu ar engraçado, conseguia sempre dizer algo divertido para suavizar algumas situações que insistiam em se revestir de um peso sério.

- Você se lembra do que lhe ensinamos, filho... – retomou Arthenis, ainda com uma mão sobre o ombro de Trent. – Existem três tipos de magia. A divina, utilizada pelos sacerdotes e guerreiros da religião, provém diretamente dos deuses e se baseia nos domínios de cada um deles. A segunda é a da natureza, oriunda da fauna e da flora e usada por aqueles chamados druidas. A terceira é a arcana, que não se enquadra em nenhuma das outras duas e é a mais maleável, passível de estudos e manipulações. A mais completa, perfeita para os mortais. Desde o início dos tempos, estes se apropriaram dela de diferentes maneiras. Os magos, agrupando-se em ordens e seguindo rígidos preceitos e regras, acabam se perdendo em meio a tais limitações e prejudicam seu próprio estudo da magia. Metódicos, também necessitam de um grimório para memorizar e escolher quais magias usarão. Como estudiosos das artes arcanas, eu e sua mãe sempre nos interessamos pela feitiçaria, o uso mais livre e irrestrito da magia, ainda que, a princípio, menos poderoso. No entanto, nunca conseguimos pô-la em prática. Esse é o destino que almejamos para você, filho, e pelo qual tanto se dedica. Tornar-se um grande feiticeiro. Conhecer e dominar completamente as práticas mágicas.

- Eu viajarei o tempo que for necessário para adquirir experiência e ensinamentos – assentiu o garoto. – Sei que Feger estará comigo.

- Vá, meu filho, ande pelo mundo e torne-se sábio. Faça o que eu e sua mãe não temos mais disposição para fazer. Não será fácil. As coisas fora desta casa não são tão simples, e muitas pessoas pelo caminho podem não compreender suas intenções ou até prejudicá-lo. Porém, sempre podemos errar para, aprendendo, não voltarmos a cometer os mesmos equívocos. Vá, meu filho. E procure algum mestre que possa introduzi-lo melhor na prática da feitiçaria. Espero que, daqui a um bom tempo, quando a dominar, você possa regressar para nos mostrar o que estudou. Será a realização de um sonho.

- Muito obrigado, meu pai.

Nisso, Lidahra depositou algo sobre a mesa, junto aos pratos que continham ainda comida. Era uma bolsa, nela guardado o equipamento para a viagem. Cantil, isqueiro, pederneira, algum dinheiro, um mapa do continente de Behatar, com as principais povoações e estradas... Além, é claro, de um estojo de madeira contendo uma série de materiais de variada procedência. Componentes materiais para magia arcana. Sem eles, várias conjurações não poderiam ser realizadas.

- Siga rumo ao sul, para a capital – recomendou Arthenis. – Lá existe um maior fluxo de pessoas e você poderá encontrar mais facilmente alguém para auxiliá-lo em sua jornada.

E era isso que Trent Dante agora fazia, rumando pela estrada que levava a Borenar.

Já eram dias de caminhada, o elfo sempre parando para acampar à noite. Começava a se habituar a dormir em meio à mata, apesar de ainda pouco acostumado. Ansiava por chegar logo: começavam a lhe irritar os vilarejos quase desabitados e pessoas desconfiadas pelo trajeto. Seu pai estava mesmo certo. A capital era seu melhor destino.

Ou talvez não...

Seguindo sua marcha, sol quase se pondo, o aprendiz de feiticeiro visualizou algo mais à frente, ou melhor, alguém. Sob a generosa sombra de uma árvore à beira da via pavimentada, um homem descansava com cabeça e tórax apoiados no tronco da planta, enquanto, a poucos metros de si, um cavalo amarrado ao mesmo local também aproveitava a pausa na provável viagem. Aproximando-se, Trent constatou que o cavaleiro era bem jovem, dotado de um físico comparável ao seu, apesar das idades diferentes em anos. De fato, entre um humano de dezessete anos e um elfo de setenta, poucas eram as disparidades na aparência.

- Olá, viajante! – saudou Dante de súbito conforme chegava perto do rapaz, acreditando que falar com ele poderia ser útil de alguma forma.

- Oh, boa tarde, elfo... – suspirou aquele que repousava, vestindo uniforme cáqui, ao notar as orelhas pontudas do recém-chegado. – O que faz perdido nesta região?

- Na verdade não estou longe de casa, eu moro ao norte, perto de Krisman. Mas estou agora em viagem.

- Para onde? – questionou o humano, apanhando um cantil que trazia até então preso à cintura e abrindo-o para beber água. – Capital?

- Sim.

- Hum, talvez eu passe por lá no caminho de volta até Feritia, será uma extensa jornada... – murmurou depois de um gole. – Precisarei de suprimentos e descanso.

- Feritia? É mesmo bem distante. Litoral oeste, não? Mas por que veio até aqui?

- Trabalho para o Armazém Público de lá. Vim entregar um comunicado a um mendigo, avisando-o sobre uma herança que ele precisa reaver por lá.

- Um mendigo? Bem, ele deve ter ficado feliz então por estar finalmente mudando de vida... Não é todo dia que se herda algo.

- Não sei bem se é um mendigo, é que o julguei pelas roupas... Talvez um andarilho, então. Chama-se Beli Eddas. Pelo que li da correspondência, ele receberá a herança de um tio falecido de nome Palas Eddas. Há rumores em Feritia de que o sujeito era um mago, dos mais poderosos!

Mago? Dos mais poderosos? A conversa começava a ficar interessante. Tinha de saber mais a respeito. Só podia mesmo ter sido Feger quem colocara aquele mensageiro no caminho de Trent! E as características zombeteiras e enganosas do deus fizeram-se claras quando o elfo notou o absurdo do que acabara de ouvir:

- Espere aí, você abriu a correspondência e a leu? Foi isso?

- Bem, sim... – admitiu o cavaleiro, olhando para cima num gesto travesso. – É que meu chefe é um gnomo ranzinza que não me promove de cargo no armazém de forma alguma. É minha maneira de tomar parte maior nos negócios e tentar saber de algo que seja útil para mim. Mas, pelo brilho que vejo em seu olhar, essa história do tal Eddas parece interessar a você, na verdade. Estou errado?

- Não, não está... – Dante sorriu de leve. – Gostaria de saber algo mais a respeito, confesso.

- Bem, você pode se dirigir até Feritia e procurar por alguém que saiba desse Palas Eddas. Não deve ser muito difícil descobrir. Só não vá dar com a língua nos dentes a respeito de eu ter lido a carta. O Trinx me mataria...

- Não se preocupe, amigo – riu o elfo. – Eu manterei segredo. Afinal, sou grato a você pela informação!

Logo depois, sem mais nada dizer ao mensageiro, Dante continuou pela estrada andando mais depressa que antes. Só não pediu para seguir viagem a cavalo com o rapaz por temer depender de estranhos. Com sorte, conseguiria mesmo a pé vencer a vantagem que o destinatário do comunicado já havia lhe imposto. Feritia. Então poderia aprender mais sobre magia arcana lá! Existia um destino melhor do que a capital... e o jovem Trent não tinha tempo a perder.

* * *

A estrada para o oeste, cortando a Floresta Negra, aos poucos voltava a ser utilizada pelos viajantes. Com a cabeça baixa, capuz envolvendo-lhe a cabeça, a mulher não ousava erguer as feições para fitar quem quer que passasse, porém. Deveria manter-se no anonimato, ainda mais depois dos inesperados acontecimentos de seis meses antes...

Mas a verdade era que, após tanto tempo se escondendo – exílio prolongado devido ao inverno – o mundo exterior tornava a ter a presença de Freya, ainda que ele não se desse conta disso. Por sorte ela não tivera de deixar o continente, e nem podia. Um apertado e escuro quarto nos fundos do mercado da capital Borenar bastou para que ninguém suspeitasse de sua pessoa... ao menos ainda.

Receava voltar às claras tão cedo. Para uma mercenária que já assassinara tanta gente e cometera outros diversos crimes, seis meses não costumava ser tempo bastante para que fosse esquecida por quem a caçasse. Mas a questão era que, para manter-se viva, via-se obrigada a colocar-se novamente em movimento. E, mesmo com todas as suspeitas relativas a seu novo contratante, talvez ele lhe pagasse melhor que Grantz...

Era se recordava como se houvesse sido no dia anterior. Um encontro bizarro, marcante... e, por que não, promissor...

_ Sua cabeça zunia. Recobrou a consciência, no entanto preferiu manter os olhos fechados, temendo o que veria se cedesse à curiosidade. Por alguns instantes, permitiu que seu cérebro efetuasse um reconhecimento de seu corpo: tudo estava aparentemente em ordem, a única dor que sentia provindo de sua nuca. Aliás, a última coisa da qual se lembrava era justamente ter sido atingida por um golpe naquela região enquanto fugia de Tyrnan após ter matado Just Lerminan. Alguém mais habilidoso e sorrateiro do que ela a superara. E agora teria de estar pronta para encarar as conseqüências..._

_ Abriu os olhos... e nada. Estavam cobertos por uma venda. Típico._

_ Assim que sua capacidade de efetuar movimentos retornou, sentidos voltando ao lugar, tentou mexer os braços e pernas. Como previra, encontrava-se com mãos e pés atados e, a julgar pelos estalidos de metal, eram correntes. Ótimo. Sentada sobre o que aparentava se tratar de uma cadeira, arrastou os pés de leve pelo que parecia ser um chão de madeira, constatando que a ação fora prejudicada por algum tipo de peso a eles atrelado. Provavelmente uma bola de ferro. É, quem a capturara queria mesmo se certificar que não escaparia. Devia ser alguém que a conhecia a um nível ao menos razoável._

_ Ausência de vento ou brisa. Certamente aquele era um lugar fechado, com janelas igualmente fechadas – se é que existiam. Talvez estivesse situado no subsolo. Quase certo, aliás, tratando-se de um cativeiro. Freya só não conseguia determinar quantos indivíduos havia ali, já que nenhum indício de qualquer um fora captado por si até aquele momento. Existia também a possibilidade de não haver ninguém, porém não achava crível. Se seu inimigo a conhecia minimamente, então sabia bem que não podia deixá-la sozinha._

_ - Oh, então você acordou..._

_ A voz a se manifestar era masculina, madura e sarcástica, e a prisioneira tinha quase certeza de que pertencia a um humano. Não possuía o tom cantado dos elfos, o timbre grave dos anões ou agudo dos gnomos e halflings. Os vários anos de sua vida que passara como mercenária lhe garantiram viagens por toda Boreatia e contato com as mais diversas raças. Algo muito útil em situações como aquela. Ao menos agora tinha uma vaga idéia da pessoa com a qual lidava, mas ainda não bastava. Mesmo._

_ - Quem é você e o que quer? – Freya foi direta, feliz por sua boca não ter sido tampada._

_ - Perdoe-me pelos meus métodos pouco ortodoxos de introdução – o personagem misterioso disse enquanto caminhava ao redor da guerreira. – É que como deve saber, desde quando os deuses nos puniram há pouco mais de vinte anos, estes não são tempos muito civilizados..._

_ - Se queria ganhar minha simpatia, poderia ter pensado em se apresentar de outra forma, não é mesmo? – a ironia passava a dominar também as falas da mulher. – Afinal, quem é você?_

_ - Sabe, muitos já tomaram conhecimento de meu nome... Muitos mesmo. E a maioria deles jaz agora a sete palmos abaixo da terra, nos cemitérios dedicados aos "bravos e heróicos". Como pode perceber, minha cara, não sou um grande admirador da ordem, leis, poder e religião instituídos, e por isso acabo sendo uma pessoa bastante visada. Por enquanto, como ainda não posso confiar totalmente em você, me chamará apenas de "M"._

_**CROA, CROA!**_

_ Assim que terminou a sentença, o grasnar de um corvo foi ouvido no local, bem perto da cadeira e do interlocutor. Considerando a direção do som, era provável inclusive que a ave negra estivesse num dos ombros do tal "M". Um animal de estimação, por certo. Deveria combinar muito bem com o dono._

_ - Certo, "M" – ponderou Freya, irritada. – O que você quer que eu faça? Este seqüestro visa a proposta para algum trabalho, não?_

_ - Perspicaz, assim como suspeitei. Sim, de fato gostaria de requisitar seus serviços. No entanto não posso revelar ainda do que se trata. Quero apenas saber se posso contar com você ou não._

_ - Assim a situação se torna difícil, sem que eu saiba quem é meu contratante ou até mesmo o que ele quer que eu faça. Não poderia me dar mais respostas?_

_ - Bem, será bem recompensada, pode ter certeza disso. Não só com dinheiro, mas prestígio e posição. Se o que planejo alcançar sucesso, o que é quase certo, você estará garantida durante o resto de sua vida. Além do mais, deve saber que, caso não aceite colaborar comigo, será morta sem hesitação. Já tive a oportunidade em Tyrnan..._

_ - Eu sei disso – Freya replicou friamente, cortando-o. – O que devo fazer então para colaborar com sua pessoa? Posso saber ao menos isso?_

_ - Permaneça nas sombras durante os próximos meses, até que o inverno passe. Não deixe o continente, não comente sobre mim ou esta conversa com ninguém, não importando as circunstâncias. Assim que a primavera chegar, dirija-se ao porto de Feritia, na costa oeste, durante os primeiros dias do mês de Swordanimus. Lá saberá o que fazer a seguir. Caso não cumpra essas instruções, eu a encontrarei e eliminarei, esteja onde estiver._

_ O corvo grasnou novamente, endossando as palavras de seu mestre. Freya sentiu calafrios, e isso a assustou: nunca sentiria calafrios numa situação assim, dado seu temperamento. A voz de "M", associada à presença da ave, parecia compor uma mistura amedrontadora, munida de inexplicável poder. Algo perverso, revestido de classe e inteligência nas palavras bem-escolhidas e rebuscadas do contratante. Ele devia mesmo estar tramando algo grande..._

_ - Compreendi – assentiu a mercenária._

_ - Ótimo. Podemos nos despedir momentaneamente, então. Até mais ver, senhorita!_

_ E, antes que Freya conseguisse esboçar qualquer reação, foi vítima de nova e forte pancada no crânio, a consciência lhe dizendo adeus de forma ainda mais rápida do que quando junto aos muros de Tyrnan. A última coisa que pôde ouvir foi uma risada seca, baixa, por certo oriunda de "M", e mais um grasnado do pássaro atroz..._

Acordara depois em campo aberto, sol nascendo, com seu equipamento intacto e nenhum outro ferimento no corpo a não ser aqueles provocados pelos dois golpes que a haviam desmaiado. Constatara surpresa não se encontrar muito longe da capital, Borenar. Além de ser uma pista de que o encontro às cegas poderia ter ocorrido na cidade, talvez seu novo contratante ordenasse a ela que o lugar lhe servisse de esconderijo. Afinal, quanto mais pessoas num só local, mais fácil não deixar rastros. E, depois de quase ter sido presa em Tyrnan e então seqüestrada por um patife com sonhos de grandeza que só se identificava usando uma letra do alfabeto, deixar rastros era o que Freya justamente menos desejava.

Decidira aceitar o trabalho, porém. Nem era tanto devido ao medo de ser morta ou denunciada, apesar de ele também ter seu peso na questão. Pensava ser proveitoso prestar serviços a uma pessoa diferente em Behatar, além de Grantz. E a promessa de ser devidamente recompensada era sempre tentadora. Segundo "M", em Feritia ela receberia apenas novas instruções, sendo redirecionada a outro lugar. Caso nesse momento percebesse que a missão não valeria a pena, poderia muito bem abandoná-la e dar um jeito de sumir por um bom tempo. Tentar não seria tão mal, enfim.

A julgar pela velocidade de sua marcha – não muito apressada – chegaria ao seu destino em no máximo mais três dias. Com o capuz sempre levantado e agindo naturalmente, estava certa de que continuaria incógnita pelo período que fosse necessário. Talvez estivesse abraçando a maior oportunidade de sua vida... ou sua completa desgraça.

Só saberia indo até Feritia.

* * *

Ele esfregava as cerdas da vassoura pelas tábuas do chão, livrando-o do pó acumulado. Era incrível como aquela sala da hospedaria, em particular, agregava poeira, sendo que era limpa todos os dias, pela manhã. Tal fato até o desencorajava a varrê-la com tanta freqüência, sendo que daria no mesmo e requereria menos esforço fazer isso de dois em dois dias ou até mais. No entanto, Tucker era rígido: tudo nas dependências do estabelecimento deveria ser mantido sempre na mais perfeita ordem. A "Manhã Amarela" era a única hospedaria de Feritia e, dado o enorme fluxo de indivíduos de diversas procedências e raças que por ela passavam diariamente, devido a ser uma cidade costeira e porto importante, o lugar deveria causar sempre em seus hóspedes a mais sublime impressão.

O jovem Fëanor, em seus quase dezoito anos de existência, vivera sempre naquele local. Tucker e sua falecida esposa, Merry, contaram cedo ao garoto que ele havia sido deixado ali quando recém-nascido por um casal em desespero, sem condições de criar a criança e não vendo nenhuma outra opção a não ser entregá-la aos cuidados de outra pessoa. Seus pais teriam então partido num navio rumo a Barbety como clandestinos, prometendo voltar um dia em condições melhores para reencontrarem o filho. Dezessete anos completos se passaram... e nada.

A verdade era que, tendo ouvido essa história tantas vezes, Fëanor, com suas mãos repletas de calos devido ao árduo trabalho na hospedaria, já não tinha mais qualquer esperança de ainda conhecer seus progenitores. E, mesmo se viessem a retornar, não desejaria nem ao menos vê-los. Em sua concepção, fazer o que eles fizeram era inadmissível e deplorável, ainda que se encontrassem nas mais paupérrimas condições materiais. Mesmo nunca tendo uma família de verdade, o rapaz aprendera que o mais importante em qualquer uma delas era que cada membro possuísse um ao outro, e isso bastava. Seus pais deveriam ter pensado nisso antes de abandoná-lo...

Suspirando, olhou ao redor, sua visão examinando com minúcia os móveis e a decoração da sala de refeições. Estava limpa. Com suor a lhe escorrer através da pele clara, Fëanor admirou brevemente os raios solares da manhã através das janelas do recinto, garantindo-lhe uma aura amarelada, suas pupilas pousando então sobre o balde de madeira com água que deixara junto à porta. Sua próxima tarefa seria lavar as latrinas. E como a odiava!

Apanhando o recipiente pelo cabo, seguiu por um dos corredores do primeiro andar até seu destino. A hospedaria não era lá muito grande: dois pisos numa construção em forma de "L", junto à muralha sul de Feritia. No primeiro se situavam a recepção, sala de refeições, escritório e dispensa. No segundo, apenas quartos. Tudo erguido em madeira – o que já quase destruíra o estabelecimento por completo anos antes, quando um hóspede descuidado causou um incêndio a partir de uma vela. Por sorte o fogo fora contido sem demora, com a ajuda de Fëanor, e Tucker conseguira arcar facilmente com os reparos. Seu negócio era, sem dúvida, lucrativo, e esse sucesso era diretamente proporcional aos incríveis zelo e carinho que nutria pelo lugar. Ainda que seu capital fosse suficiente para ser investido em empreendimentos mais rentáveis, certamente jamais abriria mão da Manhã Amarela. Seus vínculos sentimentais com aquela hospedaria eram enormes, e também tinham a ver com a esposa que já partira.

Pensativo, Fëanor cruzou a porta dos fundos, passando a atravessar o pequeno pátio atrás da edificação, rumo às latrinas. Ao ar livre, podia ouvir os sons provenientes das ruas, apesar de ser muito cedo. Odiava despertar com o céu ainda escuro, porém Tucker queria tudo limpo antes que os hóspedes acordassem para o café. Aproximou-se das pequenas e bambas estruturas de madeira, semelhantes a casebres, que ocultavam as fossas: emitiam um odor terrível. Tampando o nariz com uma mão, o garoto usou a outra para arremessar o líquido dentro do balde na direção delas. Feito. Logo voltariam a cheirar mal, de qualquer modo...

Retornando ao interior da hospedaria, Fëanor passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos brancos. Sim, brancos; um tom que pendia minimamente para o cinza, mas com clara predominância alva. O fato de ostentar fios de tal cor àquela tenra idade era um mistério, que se tornava ainda mais intrigante se considerado que o rapaz se lembrava de tê-los desde a primeira vez em sua vida em que se olhara num espelho – o que ocorrera com quatro ou cinco anos de idade. Ou seja, era bem provável que, se não adquirira tal característica no próprio nascimento, então fora muito pouco tempo depois. Sua cabeleira pálida sempre despertara curiosidade e espanto em todos ao seu redor. Enquanto seus colegas de brincadeiras na infância o chamavam de velho, os freqüentadores da hospedaria elaboravam as mais diferentes teorias na tentativa de explicar algo que lhes parecia tão antinatural. A preferida de Fëanor era a de um velho almirante de Etressia que, tendo pernoitado no estabelecimento, insistia que os cabelos do garoto constituíam um sinal dos deuses, que proclamavam-no assim "o escolhido". A mera idéia provocava risos no rapaz. Escolhido para o quê? Limpar latrinas? Mas ao menos se recordar disso o divertia...

Percorrendo novamente o corredor de antes, um lampejo de ambição brilhou na mente do jovem. Tais lampejos vinham se tornando mais e mais freqüentes, como os relâmpagos em meio às nuvens escuras antes de uma tempestade. Todavia, no seu caso, desejava que o tempo abrisse ao invés de se fechar. Logo completaria dezoito anos – em poucos dias, na verdade – e vinha alimentando a esperança de finalmente sair dali. Chegar a tal idade era um marco na vida de um homem: simbolizava a chegada da etapa adulta, de novas responsabilidades e inúmeras oportunidades. Vivendo numa cidade portuária, Fëanor crescera observando os navios de várias nacionalidades baixando as velas, erguendo as âncoras e ganhando a imensidão do mar, rumo a terras exóticas, fantásticas, todas por ele desconhecidas. Desapareciam no horizonte, além do qual o garoto acreditava existir aventuras, perigos e conquistas ilimitados. Há tempos Fëanor ansiava por abandonar sua vida sem brilho como faxineiro naquela hospedaria e singrar seus próprios caminhos, desbravar as fronteiras além do pôr-do-sol. Ele ouvia histórias incríveis sobre reis, piratas, ninfas, fadas, dríades, monstros, magia, tesouros... Desejava ao menos ter um vislumbre de tudo isso em sua vida, poder se orgulhar de algum de seus feitos...

Tudo dependia de Tucker. O garoto não poderia simplesmente fugir. Existia grande incerteza em seu sonhador coração a respeito de como o dono do estabelecimento procederia, entretanto a proximidade de seu décimo oitavo aniversário mantinha acesa em si a chama da mudança. Ele tinha de conseguir. O mundo e tudo que ele oferecia foram a Fëanor, desde que nascera, somente uma promessa incerta. Queria agora que essa promessa fosse finalmente cumprida.

* * *

Dias depois.

A vastidão dos Mares Boreais era de se encher os olhos. Por todos os lados a extensão de água salgada parecia infinita, como se o tapete líquido de Serinius cobrisse todo o mundo. Tal impressão, todavia, era causada apenas devido à limitada visão dos mortais, incapazes de enxergar além da esfericidade do globo. De fato, desde os tempos das primeiras navegações o formato esférico de Boreatia já havia sido comprovado por diversos filósofos e pensadores, viabilizando viagens de circunavegação e o estabelecimento de diversas rotas de comunicação entre os continentes. Aquela utilizada pelo navio anão _Barestia_, naquela ocasião, era chamada de "Rota do Gelo", interligando Glacis à costa oeste de Behatar. A denominação se dava justamente devido às baixas temperaturas das águas próximas ao pólo e pelo fato de as embarcações percorrerem-na quase sempre no inverno. Como as tripulações geralmente eram compostas apenas de anões, estes conseguiam resistir sem incômodo às condições adversas e assim, nesse período, chegavam a monopolizar o trajeto.

O _Barestia_ zarpara de Glacis no princípio do mês de Tradir, ainda durante o inverno. Apesar de não ser o primeiro filho de Northar e Rimya, os povos de Boreatia haviam dedicado o segundo mês do ano ao Senhor da Forja, logo após o de seu pai, devido à baixa-estima da divindade. E, por ser um deus muito venerado pelos ourives e ferreiros, os anões contavam com sua proteção sempre que se lançavam ao oceano. Com o capitão Kal Sul no comando do navio, seus subordinados haviam vencido com bravura as águas gélidas da estação penosa e agora, depois de quase dois meses completos de viagem, aproximavam-se de seu destino no litoral do Reino Boreal.

A embarcação, mesmo sendo um pouco antiga, continuava sólida como uma gema. Seu revestimento de madeira era tão bem trabalhado e reforçado que a tripulação costumava dizer que o _Barestia_ era feito na verdade de mármore. Um navio de guerra curto e atarracado, como característico da Marinha de Glacis, com velas grandes, esporão metálico comprido e uma carranca em bronze na proa, representando, no caso, o deus Bragondir com uma caneca de hidromel numa das mãos. As naus anãs possuíam quase sempre considerável peso em metais, utilizados como reforço na estrutura e em outros diversos aspectos da mesma, porém o deslocamento e a capacidade de se manter acima d'água não eram seriamente prejudicados, graças às formas contidas e curvadas que o casco assumia, favorecendo também a ação dos ventos.

De pé em meio ao convés, Kal Sul, satisfeito com o progresso da jornada, zelava por cada minúcia do navio. Apesar da atividade absorver sua atenção quase por completo, ele não conseguia parar de pensar na esposa. Fora difícil ter de pedir a ela que aguardasse seu retorno e convencê-la de que este ocorreria antes do nascimento da criança ou, como vinha se tornando certo, crianças. Mas Keylia, sempre fiel e compreensiva, acabara por entender. Além do mais, a missão na qual o marido tomava parte era nobre e importantíssima para o reino. Depois de cumprida, os filhos de Kal Sul teriam ainda mais motivos para se orgulharem do pai, e traçariam caminhos inspirados nos dele.

Sorrindo, o diplomata imaginou seus herdeiros, homens, realizando tarefas arriscadas e gloriosas para os vindouros reis de Glacis. Talvez um de seus descendentes pudesse até assumir um cargo como ministro, ou, caso tivesse uma filha, esta optasse pela vida religiosa e se tornasse sacerdotisa-mor de algum santuário dedicado a Shakrut ou Bragondir. As possibilidades eram infinitas, e Kal Sul vinha adorando sonhar com elas...

- Capitão! – o chamado súbito e firme tirou-o de seus devaneios.

Virando-se, deparou-se com Kraivin, seu imediato. Anão forte, bem-constituído, com o corpo vestindo uma armadura em tons de bronze e dourado, composta por placas metálicas que, unindo-se umas às outras com os movimentos das articulações de quem a trajava, não deixava brechas para qualquer investida de lâmina ou flecha. Quase da mesma idade que Kal Sul, possuía, num tom loiro-escuro, cabelos compridos e barba longa e lisa, dividida em duas tranças, os primeiros caindo-lhe até pouco abaixo dos ombros e a segunda até seu peito. Vinha munido de um letal machado de batalha às costas, uma espada longa e afiada numa bainha presa ao seu tórax, e uma adaga, discreta e belíssima, oculta junto à sua cintura. Um especialista em combate, bruto e indomável quando em conflito. Mais que um guerreiro, Kraivin era uma muralha, uma máquina de guerra. Um bárbaro. E o capitão nutria grande consideração por aquele companheiro, junto ao qual lutara antes em várias ocasiões. Discutiam com freqüência, devido às suas visões de mundo divergentes e opiniões contrárias em diversos assuntos, no entanto eram quase inseparáveis.

- Diga! – replicou Kal Sul, sério.

- Reurx avistou terra poucas léguas adiante. Creio que aportaremos ainda hoje na cidade de Feritia.

Sem nada mais responder, o capitão, num de seus conhecidos impulsos, apenas dirigiu-se até a presença do dito Reurx, um dos navegadores-chefe. Este desceu do alto do mastro onde até então se encontrava e, obedecendo a um gesto do comandante, entregou a ele sua potente e adornada luneta anã. Tendo em mãos o tubo dourado contendo arrojado jogo de lentes, Kal Sul posicionou-o junto a um de seus olhos e apontou-o para o horizonte a leste. Um sorriso brotou em sua face barbada ao vislumbrar montes ondulados, árvores frondosas, praias tranqüilas e, mais diminuto, um conjunto cinzento que aparentava se tratar de um núcleo urbano, próximo ao qual uma construção fina e alta remetia a um farol. Contente, o capitão baixou o instrumento, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia, logo acima do navio, o inconfundível som de gaivotas. Haviam chegado, na companhia da primavera, ao continente de Behatar.

Sua missão estava apenas no início...

* * *

"_A esfericidade do mundo é tão certa_

_e irrefutável quanto a inquietação do homem_

_apegado à sua terra que, não importa para onde_

_viaje, sempre retorna com alívio ao porto do qual partiu"_

– Hert de Gaehl, aprox. 3450 ACD.


	10. Capítulo III: Um navio de histórias

Capítulo III

"_Um navio de histórias"_

A _Briss_ era uma nau fina e longa, poderia dizer-se até esguia. O conjunto da estrutura de convés estreito com o comprido e afiado esporão à proa se assemelhava a um sabre, como a maioria das embarcações élficas. Nomeado em homenagem à donzela da lendária narrativa "Nemitus", uma história de paixão e guerra, o navio possuía aquele formato para trespassar o vento, vencendo correntes e lufadas desfavoráveis. Surtia efeito. Não era à toa que os barcos de Astar eram considerados há muitos séculos os melhores do mundo.

Realizava uma viagem entre a terra dos elfos e a renascente Behatar. Partira durante o inverno, efetuando uma rota que contornava Etressia e Equitis. Um caminho mais longo, por certo, porém mais seguro. Viajar por muito tempo em alto-mar àquela época poderia levar a uma alarmante situação unindo-se a carestia de suprimentos às baixas temperaturas. E, apesar de muito habituado à natureza e aos aspectos naturais, o organismo dos elfos era, em sua constituição física, mais fraco. Chegavam a idades avançadíssimas e eram catalisadores quase inatos de magia, porém sofriam mais com danos corporais e condições ambientais adversas. Por isso, melhor seria seguir um trajeto mais favorável. Ainda mais considerando a grande distância a ser percorrida.

A tripulação do _Briss_ àquela ocasião era, em sua maioria, élfica. Existiam alguns humanos, poucos halflings, mas os representantes de Astar compunham a parcela mais significativa. O capitão e os marinheiros, porém, não provinham do continente, mesmo pertencendo à mesma raça. Eram elfos das Ilhas Kartan. Com seus olhos levemente puxados, pele mais morena e sotaque característico, mostravam-se exímios navegadores, apesar de serem alvos de certo preconceito dos astarianos e outros ali presentes que viam o povo de tal nação como um aglomerado de piratas e comerciantes desonestos. O que poucos sabiam – informação divulgada como mero rumor – era que o próprio financiador daquela viagem era de Kartan. Optara por erguer âncora a partir de Astar devido aos custos reduzidos, às facilidades apresentadas pelas companhias ali instaladas e ao maior número de passageiros àquele período do ano. E sim, o indivíduo misterioso e esperto provavelmente se encontrava em meio à tripulação, anônimo.

Todavia, não existia somente um anônimo ilustre a bordo daquela embarcação. Parecia até que os deuses, pedindo a Feger que colocasse em movimento sua infame Roda da Fortuna, haviam reunido naquele convés vários mortais de passado obscuro, aura intrigante e futuro destinado a grandes feitos. Quietos, afastados, cada um isolado dentro de seu próprio plano particular, remoendo eventos de antes e ansiando por venturas adiante. Suas histórias seriam reveladas aos poucos, como raios de sol invadindo aos poucos um cômodo escuro pelas frestas de uma janela vedada, dissipando gradualmente a escuridão da dúvida.

Com a aproximação do litoral de Behatar e do destino final do navio, o clima gélido do inverno ficava para trás, cedendo lugar aos dias mais quentes e agradáveis da primavera. Do convés era possível vislumbrar, em meio às águas de tom azul-esverdeado, cardumes de peixes se deslocando pelas correntes submersas e, com relativa freqüência, outros representantes da fauna marinha, como águas-vivas e até tubarões.

Céu anil, poucas nuvens. De pé junto a uma das bordas do navio, braços nela apoiados, um elfo em particular admirava tal espetáculo com intensa admiração. Cabelos castanhos curtos arrepiados – na verdade ligeiramente espetados, várias mechas se assemelhando, em forma, às suas orelhas protuberantes. Vestia roupas coloridas, as peças se alternando entre tonalidades azuis, amarelas e vermelhas. O tórax era coberto por uma espécie de casaco, com uma capa lisa presa às suas costas lhe descendo até a altura dos joelhos. As calças eram simples, com alguns rasgos aqui e ali, e os pés se encontravam inseridos em botas marrons confortáveis, ainda que um pouco surradas. Tendo os olhos perdidos em meio à vastidão do oceano, assoviava de leve uma canção. Música... seria capaz de viver sem ela?

Não, não seria. Era um bardo e, conforme aprendera desde pequeno, bardos viviam para a música, a poesia e a retórica. Com a devida prática, era possível até conjurar certas magias e encantos com base em canções, poemas ou belos discursos. A palavra tinha poder – bastava saber utilizá-la. Um escolhido por Mager, íntimo das mais belas e inspiradoras musas, o bardo tinha como missão de vida influenciar o mundo ao redor de si através de sua arte. Dependendo do ofício que dominasse, cada um possuía algum pertence inseparável: determinado instrumento musical, cânticos e epopéias de autores célebres, manuais de argumentação... ou mesmo todos eles. Constituíam ferramentas para que o dono pudesse botar em prática seu talento, fascinando aqueles ao redor e muitas vezes sendo-lhes de inspiração nas mais variadas situações.

Os bardos tornavam o mundo mais alegre, interessante e motivado. Sua música acalentava os corações dos aflitos, seus versos encorajavam guerreiros no campo de batalha, seus discursos desmascaravam qualquer mentiroso ou charlatão. Como já dizia seu falecido pai, "um lugar que não conhece bardos é um lugar mudo".

Sorrindo, recordou-se de um antigo poema que ouvira quando criança, e que muito remetia ao teor de seus pensamentos naquele instante. Rimas singelas, estrutura simples, mas conteúdo sábio e verdadeiro:

_Que seria de nós sem as palavras?_

_Exatas e inexatas, que correm em tropel_

_Sem elas seria inviável e impossível_

_Que das idéias surgisse a obra, o troféu!_

_Que seria de nós sem as palavras?_

_Doces como néctar, amargas como fel_

_Hoje este mundo cruel e insensível_

_Não vê através delas a poesia, o céu_

_Palavras que constroem_

_Palavras que destroem_

_Palavras que o coração remoem_

_Que seria de nós sem as palavras?_

_As doces, as amargas_

_As que correm em tropel?_

Mais que a música, ele jamais conseguiria conceber uma existência sem palavras...

Killyk Eleniak nascera e crescera em Astar. Sua mãe morrera cedo, vítima dos sítios e saques realizados pelos soldados invasores da Liga do Norte. Fugindo com o filho, seu pai, Fertick Eleniak, do qual se orgulhava imensamente, passara então a viver de forma nômade pelas florestas, campos e vilas do continente. Mas, não cedendo ao impacto da tragédia, acabou dela tirando forças para compreender sua razão de existir: alegrar as pessoas do mundo, fazendo com que não se abalassem frente às penúrias e se reerguessem do solo quando caídas. De castelo em castelo, lugarejo em lugarejo, Fertick passou a levar esperança, paz e felicidade com sua música e sua poesia. E Killyk, junto a ele, foi gradativamente iniciado nas mesmas artes. Unidos, pai e filho deram forças aos elfos para que se curassem das terríveis pragas enviadas pelos deuses, emocionaram combatentes inimigos a ponto de desertarem de seu exército, apaziguaram sangrentas disputas entre nobres, inspiraram construtores enquanto povoados e cidades refloresciam... Num mundo abalado pela destruição, os Eleniak rumavam contra a maré e levavam tudo que existia de bom aos locais mais desolados, a magia das palavras sendo agente da mudança.

Até que, cerca de um ano antes, Fertick adoecera gravemente. Já não era tão jovem – encontrava-se, na verdade, às portas da velhice élfica – e fora vitimado por uma das moléstias mágicas que ainda assolavam Astar mesmo depois do Crepúsculo dos Deuses. Sua agonia fora lenta: perdera as forças aos poucos, sua voz tão vivaz se silenciando, seus gestos antes contagiantes cedendo lugar a membros em constante tremor, seu semblante sorridente perdendo espaço para um crânio pálido e sempre febril. Conseguira prosseguir em suas viagens com o filho ainda durante meses; porém quando caiu de cama, foi de forma definitiva. Tratado por caridosas sacerdotisas de Rimya ao norte de Astar, na companhia de Killyk até o derradeiro momento, tivera com este uma última conversa cujo conteúdo jamais seria esquecido:

_- Filho... – o velho bardo chamou-o a grande custo, após vários instantes tossindo. – Você aprendeu muito de mim. Vi-o crescer, tornar-se sábio, dominar a harpa e os versos melhor que eu... Já pode andar com suas próprias pernas!_

_ - Sim, sem dúvida devo tudo isso a você, pai... – suspirou o filho, choroso. – E é em sua honra que seguirei em frente!_

_ - Killyk, nós trouxemos alegria a este mundo... – sorriu Fertick, esforçando-se para tomar uma das mãos do jovem. – Pacificamos corações, demos esperança aos que sofriam... Mas nosso trabalho não terminou. Um bardo deve se comprometer a melhorar o mundo por meio de seu dom até que a fria lâmina da morte venha finalmente feri-lo. E há muito que fazer, filho. Há vinte anos os deuses fulminaram o mundo, punindo os mortais por sua heresia. Desde então todos ganham forças para se reerguer, porém a calamidade ainda é constante. A Boreatia de depois do Crepúsculo dos Deuses precisa de todo apoio para adentrar uma nova era de prosperidade, principalmente as terras de Behatar, antiga sede da Liga do Norte. É por isso que quero que parta para lá o quanto antes. Use sua música para reduzir o sofrimento dos miseráveis, seus poemas para encorajar os temerosos. Eles necessitam de ajuda!_

_ - Não sei se consigo, pai..._

_ - Conseguirá sim, por certo. Você aprendeu muito comigo, como já lhe disse. Tem cem anos de idade agora e conhecimentos suficientes. E Mager abençoará cada uma das notas de sua harpa e cada um dos refrões entoados por sua boca. Confie em si mesmo, Killyk._

_ E, apertando a mão do filho, fechou os olhos eternamente._

Auxiliar os habitantes de Behatar com sua arte, inspirá-los a limparem de suas vestes a poeira do desespero e banharem-se nas águas límpidas do reinício. Essa seria a missão de Killyk, e vinha empenhando-se enormemente para cumpri-la. Após meses de preparação e soma de recursos, o elfo bardo conseguira garantir seu embarque no _Briss_. Depois de dois meses viajando, a chegada agora se avizinhava, e ele tivera tempo suficiente no navio para preparar o que tanto queria. Concluíra o último verso na noite anterior, em meio a um mar calmo e uma leve neblina que envolvera o convés. Segundo o capitão, desembarcariam em poucos dias no porto de Tileade, ao sul de Behatar. De lá planejava rumar imediatamente até a capital. Tinha de entregar seu presente a tempo... e tomar parte nas comemorações que lá teriam palco.

Estava prestes a revisar mais uma vez mentalmente o conteúdo do que preparara, quando algo chamou sua atenção, tirando-lhe os olhos do mar...

Uma elfa, distante poucos metros de si, braços também apoiados na superfície de madeira. Era fato a beleza ser um atributo comum à maioria dos representantes daquela raça, porém a jovem parecia ter sido favorecida pelos deuses nesse aspecto: o conjunto formado por seu rosto claro e de contornos suaves, com os olhos azuis penetrantes e cabelos negros lisos e sedosos que se estendiam até seus ombros compunha aparência comparável às musas dos poemas que Killyk costumava declamar. Apesar de ela estar de lado, o bardo conseguiu notar uma tatuagem no centro de sua testa. Representava uma lua minguante, a concavidade do astro voltada para cima. De cada lado dela, alinhados, havia um pequeno ponto. Não conseguiu compreender o que aquele símbolo poderia significar, mas era no mínimo interessante...

Tinha o tronco coberto por um traje branco semelhante a um vestido, calças de material similar e botas nos pés. Embaixo da peça principal, porém, era possível visualizar a silhueta de uma armadura simples. Apenas essa característica já dizia muito a respeito daquela elfa: alguém que guardava muitos segredos. Um observador comum dificilmente notaria isso, porém a experiência de Killyk como bardo itinerante lhe valera incrível percepção. Além da proteção oculta, capaz de surpreender agressores desatentos, a jovem possuía notável habilidade em esconder seu equipamento. Mesmo com as roupas relativamente despojadas, o rapaz conseguira notar que várias armas e itens inidentificáveis estavam presos ao corpo da moça. O único artefato mais perceptível era o arco longo às suas costas, junto a uma fina aljava de flechas. Dificilmente, porém, era aquele o único armamento que ela sabia utilizar...

_Wuolf!_

Só então Killyk descobriu. Como pudera ser tão desatento? Seus olhos fascinados pela figura da elfa deixaram escapar totalmente aquele detalhe... Aos pés da personagem, sentado em direção ao mar, havia um lobo. Branco, pêlos lisos e bem-cuidados, lealdade total à companheira. O animal parecia ter sido completamente adestrado, mas a natureza lupina não enganava: ainda era feroz e valente, atacando qualquer um ao comando de sua dona, ou vitimando quem a ameaçasse. Um predador formidável. E, quando a fera se levantou das tábuas do convés, acompanhando a jovem que começava a se afastar, o bardo notou tratar-se na verdade de uma loba.

- Espere! – exclamou ele, erguendo um dos braços num gesto quase involuntário.

A elfa voltou a cabeça para trás surpresa, interrompendo seus passos. Não esperava aquele chamado, assim como sua mascote, que também parou e moveu o focinho sem entender. Ambas aguardavam a próxima fala do indivíduo desconhecido de roupas coloridas, que sem demora se manifestou:

- É uma bela loba...

- Oh, obrigada – sorriu de leve a intrigante mulher, mãos na cintura. – Se está com receio dela, não se preocupe... Provei ao capitão que ela não atacaria ninguém, nem invadiria a dispensa, e por isso mesmo permitiram que eu embarcasse com ela.

- Não, não é isso! – exclamou Killyk um tanto desconcertado, coçando a nuca. – É que dizem que para conseguir se domar um lobo, é preciso uma alma tão brava e lutadora quanto a do animal... Um espírito praticamente forjado ao fogo, capaz de resistir às mais cruéis adversidades. Pensando nisso, eu me encontrava a admirar sua pessoa.

A elfa permaneceu calada, fitando o bardo com atenção durante alguns instantes, até responder de forma simpática, porém séria:

- Há pessoas mais dignas de sua admiração neste navio, meu caro. Não perca seu tempo com alguém como eu...

E, dando as costas novamente para o elfo, distanciou-se com sua loba.

Uma resposta curta e direta, destinada a não torná-la foco de curiosidade ou perguntas. Assim o bardo analisou a atitude da jovem, e tinha quase certeza de que possuía tal objetivo. Tivera nele, no entanto, efeito contrário: a ânsia em saber mais a respeito daquela esquiva moça crescera após a dissimulada afirmação. Como era alguém que cantava grandes proezas, julgava ter um faro natural para encontrar mortais de ar heróico. E aquela elfa parecia ser capaz de inspirar mais versos enaltecedores até do que a própria Briss...

Voltou sua atenção mais uma vez para o mar. A quantidade de nuvens no horizonte crescera, compondo extensa muralha branca inserida no azul celeste. Killyk sorriu...

Estava mesmo numa nau repleta de histórias...

* * *

Veio a noite em alto-mar, o luar iluminando as águas que serviam de espelho à vaidade das brilhantes constelações no firmamento.

Pelo convés do _Briss_, boa parte da tripulação aproveitava os ares agradáveis do pós-entardecer, como vinha sendo costumeiro desde que o inverno passara. Aqui e ali humanos se entretinham com jogos de cartas e fichas, sentados sobre caixotes e emitindo freqüentes berros em meio às jogadas favoráveis ou desfavoráveis. Elfos conversavam sobre assuntos diversos, aqueles oriundos de Kartan sempre acompanhando cada sentença de um gole de seu tradicional vinho de arroz. Inquietos, vários halflings corriam pelo tablado, tentando, em sua imensa curiosidade, tomar parte em todas as atividades ali realizadas – sendo quase sempre sumariamente repelidos – ou então cantando e batendo palmas entre gracejos. A embarcação fervilhava em vida e atividade sob a claridade natural das noites limpas e o brilho amarelado de lampiões acesos perto dos mastros.

Junto a um deles, até então em silêncio, encontrava-se sentado Killyk Eleniak.

Reflexivo, o elfo tentava canalizar toda a inspiração que aquele alegre ambiente lhe fornecia na forma de uma canção ou poema. Os jogos, os diálogos, os risos, os gritos, as palmas... Tudo compunha uma sinfonia única, contagiante, celebrando o mundo, os deuses e os próprios mortais. Desejava também se expressar, dar sua contribuição àquele inesquecível momento. Depois de mais alguns instantes centrando-se, suas atentas orelhas de elfo captando todo mínimo som, sua mente obtendo de cada um o máximo de satisfação e ânimo, o bardo finalmente levou uma das mãos à bolsa que trazia consigo. Retirou dela algo dourado, um tanto pesado. E os mais próximos de si se surpreenderam assim que notaram do que se tratava...

Uma harpa. Um instrumento assim já era raro àqueles dias; que falar então de uma exótica como aquela? Toda esculpida em ouro, continha em sua coroa, na parte superior, a representação da cabeça do deus Mager, em seu divino esplendor élfico. O pescoço era muito detalhado, cada dobra talhada com extremo esmero e as curvas sendo de uma suavidade ímpar. As cordas, finíssimas e luminosas, eram feitas de pêlo de unicórnio. Para completar, o pilar anterior, frontal, era todo cravejado de pequenas e preciosas jóias. Um item raríssimo, de valor inestimável, que Killyk herdara de seu amado pai.

Sob os olhares admirados daqueles ao redor, o bardo começou a dedilhar o instrumento. As cordas emitiram uma seqüência de sons melodiosos, bastante agradáveis, que, após ajuste preliminar, logo tomaram parte nos acordes iniciais de uma bela música. Os jogadores de cartas pararam, os elfos calaram-se, os halflings aquietaram-se. Toda a atenção do convés se voltou para o habilidoso músico, sua linda harpa e a canção maravilhosa que era tocada.

Com os lábios até então entreabertos, Killyk começou a cantar. Não apreciava sua voz – era ainda muito jovem e destreinada. Quando a emprestava à letra de uma canção, todavia, a mágica da harpa e a inspiração de suas musas pareciam fazer com que ela contagiasse a todos. Era por isso que, mesmo sabendo que deveria melhorá-la, não a continha. E, naquela ocasião, era pareceu igualmente não incomodar nem um pouco os que ali se encontravam:

_Ó povo belo de Astar_

_ Ó raça divina de Mager_

_ Habitante de florestas e planícies infindáveis_

_ Senhores das artes, da natureza e da magia_

Como grande parte da tripulação provinha das Ilhas Kartan, desconhecia aquela música e sua procedência – ainda mais por ser entoada em língua élfica. Os astarianos a bordo, no entanto, sentiram seus corações acelerarem. Era uma tradicional canção élfica, de muitos séculos antes. Constituía na verdade quase um hino da raça, um cântico aos seus feitos, memória e cultura. O bardo seguiu tocando a harpa, e um crescente coro de vozes somou-se à sua, conforme a letra avançava:

_Rejubilem-se, nobres elfos_

_ A fortuna e a paz estão consigo_

_ Sagrados seres das matas milenares_

_ De perfeição quase infinita_

Nisso, Killyk notou algo. A elfa daquela tarde, com sua loba. Após terem trocado breves palavras, ela se recolhera até seu dormitório no interior do navio, porém agora voltara ao convés. Talvez já estivesse ali há mais tempo, e ele não percebera. Quando se referia a ela, tudo parecia envolto em névoa...

Olhando na direção da jovem de forma discreta, dedos sem descuidar da melodia, o bardo notou algo interessante: ela o fitava fixamente, quase sem piscar. Imaginou qual seria o motivo, o que teria despertado a atenção daquela pessoa que parecia tão difícil de agradar e conhecer. A canção? Não, ela não parecia apegada assim à sua pátria. Foi então que deduziu... sua harpa. Ela estava encantada pelo instrumento, assim como metade da tripulação. Havia algo diferente nos olhos azuis dela, entretanto... e Killyk pensou ter compreendido. Não era mesmo a música que a fascinava. O valor material daquele item, então. Era, aliás, bem provável.

_Cante, povo de Astar, seus feitos heróicos_

_ E também não esconda as feridas sofridas_

_ Porque as obteve lutando sob sóis e luas_

_ Mantendo vivo sempre o orgulho do que é_

O músico, em seguida, voltou sua cabeça para a direção oposta. E, vislumbrando algo – ou melhor, alguém – igualmente inesperado entre os que cantavam e dançavam, estremeceu.

Uma moça nunca vista antes pelo bardo em dois meses de viagem havia subido ao convés. Elfa, os olhos puxados revelando ser originária de Kartan. Seus cabelos eram prateados, um tom cinza claro que refletia de forma sublime a luz do luar e das estrelas. Lisos, desciam-lhe até a cintura. A pele era bem clara, apesar de tal característica contrastar com a região de clima tropical de onde vinha. Usava um traje que se assemelhava a uma mistura de túnica e vestido, cor alva, braços e pernas expostos quase por inteiros, os primeiros contendo pulseiras douradas em seus pulsos. Os pés calçavam sandálias simples, feitas de sisal. Com os punhos unidos sob o queixo, semblante de intensa admiração, a recém-chegada exclamou, observada pelos demais:

- Eu não nasci em Astar, mas sei que essa é uma canção antiga do povo élfico, não? Meu tio costumava cantá-la para mim...

E, com lágrimas nos olhos, continuou ouvindo. Killyk, por sua vez, sentiu-se ainda mais motivado pela presença daquela linda jovem, cantando com vigor ainda maior:

_De Astan a Gaehl, grandes feitos se vêem_

_ Wella também está conosco, entre as árvores centenárias_

_ Grandes artistas criam mosaicos e epopéias_

_ Sabres marítimos desbravam terras distantes_

O coro acompanhando o cantar do bardo chegava ao ápice, quase todos no _Briss_ que conheciam a melodia reforçando-a. A emoção transmitida pela letra contagiava a todos os astarianos e igualmente a elfa misteriosa de cabeleira prateada. A jovem com a loba parecia ser a única exceção, tendo tirado os olhos da harpa de Killyk e agora caminhando despreocupadamente pelo local.

Veio a última estrofe:

_Esta canção honra todos os elfos_

_ Até aqueles de longínquos lares_

_ Pois estão unidos sob o pai Mager_

_ Criador de uma raça sem outros pares_

Ao término da música, palmas de entusiasmo e agradecimento foram ouvidas. Alguns tripulantes até arremessaram moedas na direção do bardo: ele não as pedira, porém as aceitaria de bom grado. Mesmo possuindo suas economias, não sabia de quanto dinheiro precisaria após desembarcar. Logo depois as atividades prévias pelo convés foram retomadas, o clima de alegria predominante tendo sido intensificado. Killyk esperava poder observar novamente a elfa de cabelos prateados, mas frustrou-se: ela desaparecera tão rápida e inesperadamente quanto surgira, tendo por certo voltado às profundezas do barco. Conformado, curvou-se para frente, apanhando uma a uma as moedas que recebera. Foi quando, restando apenas a última, viu uma mão feminina adiantar-se em relação a si, descer até o artefato e apanhá-lo.

Ergueu os olhos. Diante de si, sorrindo de forma discreta, a elfa de cabelos negros e tatuagem à testa estendia a peça de ouro em sua direção, sua fiel loba de pé bem ao seu lado.

- Uma bela música, sem dúvida! – ela falou enquanto o bardo apanhava a moeda e, fitando novamente o instrumento no colo deste, acrescentou: – E essa é uma formidável harpa!

- É o legado de meu pai, além dos conhecimentos sobre música, lírica e retórica que ele me ensinou... – murmurou Killyk, enfiando o dinheiro num bolso. – A letra não a comove?

- Na verdade não... Mesmo eu tendo nascido em Astar, não me considero pertencente a aquele lugar. Digamos que cada local que eu visito passa a pertencer a mim, e não eu a ele.

- Não compreendo seu raciocínio, apesar de suspeitar de uma figura de linguagem... – riu o elfo, levantando-se e limpando suas roupas com as mãos.

- É simples: quando viajo para um lugar até então por mim desconhecido, eu guardo em minha mente as coisas que nele vi, ouvi e senti. Então de certa forma, em minhas memórias, ele passa a ser meu pertence.

- É uma interessante maneira de se pensar. Será que, tendo a compartilhado comigo, posso ter a chance de guardar em minha mente seu nome, além de sua imagem?

- Você também é habilidoso com as palavras. Bem, pode me chamar de Lisah.

E, apontando para a loba, complementou:

- E ela é Kiche.

Lisah e Kiche. Dois nomes fortes. Encaixavam-se perfeitamente à personalidade da elfa e à imponência do animal. O músico, por sua vez, também se apresentou:

- Sou Killyk Eleniak.

- Um artista, pelo que vejo. Admiro isso. Vivemos num mundo bárbaro que precisa de artistas...

Ele sorriu, um pouco desconcertado, como era seu jeito. Esperava que aquele fosse o início de uma amizade tão harmoniosa e inesquecível quanto as canções que costumava tocar em sua harpa.

* * *

Descendo as escadas de madeira, a elfa de vestes brancas passou a deslocar-se por um dos corredores internos do navio, contornando vários barris, caixotes e sacas de mantimentos. Não passou por nenhuma outra pessoa: todas se encontravam no convés, aproveitando a noite. Achou melhor assim. Ponderara muito antes de subir até lá para apreciar a música élfica mais de perto – melodia que marcara sua vida – e agora preferia continuar zelando por seu anonimato. A meta que possuía viajando para Behatar seria bastante favorecida pela discrição.

Parou diante da porta de seu dormitório. Abriu-a após remover com uma chave o pequeno cadeado que selava a passagem. Guardou a peça de metal um tanto enferrujada consigo e adentrou o local. Suspirando, tanto de cansaço quanto devido à impaciência ocasionada pela longa viagem, examinou o espaço brevemente. Era apertado, porém suficiente. Uma lamparina iluminava a porção central, deixando os cantos e paredes semi-imersos na penumbra. A jovem deteve os olhos sobre uma singela mesinha de carvalho: seu arrojado arco e as flechas que lhe serviam de letal munição permaneciam onde os havia deixado. Dirigiu-se então até sua cama: um suporte bambo contendo um colchão de penas e um travesseiro surrado, apesar de macio. Sentou-se nela. As pálpebras pesavam-lhe, seus membros fraquejavam. Seu corpo exigia repouso, ainda que o sono breve – mas ainda assim reconfortante – dos elfos. No entanto, não deitou de imediato. Antes estendeu as mãos até o móvel em que deixara sua arma, arrastando-o em sua direção. Levou então os dedos à parte de baixo da mesa, tateando uma textura atípica. Depois de mais alguns movimentos, o som de algo sendo aberto propagou-se quase nulo pelo quarto: uma gaveta oculta sob o que parecia ser apenas um objeto ordinário de carpintaria.

Apesar do _Briss_ ter sido construído em Astar e operar com maior freqüência na rota que ligava tal continente diretamente a Behatar, a presença de tripulantes das Ilhas Kartan a bordo já concedia à embarcação inúmeros artifícios escusos como aquele. A elfa só tinha a agradecer. Recuando as mãos, havia agora algo numa delas, semelhante a um pergaminho, bordas rasgadas e aspecto gasto. As linhas delineando um litoral e os padrões representando florestas e montanhas revelavam ser na verdade um mapa. Com cuidado, a moça abriu-o em cima da mesa, passando sobre ele os dedos para que se mantivesse plano. Era um esquema do continente de Behatar, com as principais cidades, fortes, estradas e acidentes geográficos. Havia, entretanto, uma marca ao extremo norte, junto às elevações em que se lia "Cordilheira Boreal". Um "X", mais precisamente, assim como em antigos mapas de piratas levando a um tesouro. A situação, naquele caso, não era muito diferente...

Hachiko – como seu nome estranho à língua élfica já permitia supor – nascera e crescera em Kartan. Perdera os pais cedo, numa epidemia de "febre da costa" que assolara as ilhas durante os últimos anos antes do Crepúsculo dos Deuses. Fora criada então pelo tio, Hoshi Kaynan, um rico comerciante da capital Hitton. Crescendo com independência na cidade conhecida por suas perigosas vielas e cortiços insalubres, já que o responsável por si quase sempre se encontrava fora de casa viajando, a elfa de cabelos prateados aprendeu desde a infância a lidar com o perigo. E seu instrumento de escolha para saber se defender de gatunos foi o arco. Ganhou o primeiro do tio aos trinta e cinco anos de idade, ainda muito nova, e desde então só se aperfeiçoara em seu uso. Muito estudiosa, lera inúmeras obras tratando de grandes arqueiros do passado e técnicas para se conseguir atingir alvos de forma mais efetiva e a grandes distâncias. Orgulhosa de sua habilidade, Hachiko costumava dizer que sua arma não era apenas algo material. Ela compunha parte de sua própria alma.

O tempo passou, e com ele vieram adversidades. Os negócios de Kaynan iam mal, perdendo compradores e afundando até o pescoço em dívidas. Para piorar, o comerciante logo adoeceu, delegando a administração de sua companhia a intermediários que, inexperientes, acabaram por piorar ainda mais a situação. Até que, numa manhã cinco anos depois do Crepúsculo dos Deuses, durante uma tempestade de verão que alagou Hitton por uma semana, Kaynan faleceu. Não pôde deixar a Hachiko nenhuma herança: seus credores se adiantaram e, logo que o proprietário expirou, seus pertences foram repartidos legalmente entre eles. A jovem pôde ao menos permanecer em sua antiga casa, porém tendo de pagar pesado aluguel aos novos donos. Sem dinheiro, passou a se sustentar apenas com os prêmios dos concursos de tiro ao alvo dos quais participava. Tempos difíceis.

Até que, poucos meses antes, a moça resolvera revirar sua residência em busca de antigos pertences do tio que não houvessem sido levados. Esperava encontrar alguma quantia em peças de ouro escondida ou um item valioso, pois sabia que Kaynan a amara muito e se recusaria a deixá-la sem recursos, por pior que fosse a situação. Arrastando os móveis que restaram nos cômodos e checando cada parede, acabou encontrando um cofre secreto. Conhecia o tio bem o suficiente para saber que a combinação era a data em que Hachiko passara a viver naquela casa – e acertou. Dentro do invólucro havia uma pequena bolsa com moedas, uma carta e o mapa que trazia consigo. Ela havia destruído o texto logo depois de lê-lo, para que ninguém mais soubesse de sua existência, mas conseguira memorizar seu conteúdo registrado em ideogramas kartans:

_Minha querida Hachiko,_

_ Um período conturbado nos atingiu. Minha companhia comercial se encontra à beira da falência e meus credores desejam devorar meu fígado. Todo o meu lucro nos negócios está comprometido e, como fui vitimado por esta doença, acredito me aproximar de meus últimos dias entre os mortais. Quando você conseguir ter acesso a esta carta – isso se conseguir, pois desconheço o destino que terá nossa casa, onde a ocultei – eu provavelmente já terei partido. E, por vias legais, terei sido incapaz de deixar-lhe qualquer herança._

_ Digo-lhe porém, minha sobrinha, que nem tudo está perdido. Lembra-se da história do guerreiro Dikanjin, que eu costumava contar a você antes de dormir? O mito do soldado de duas faces? Há uma face de seu tio que você até então jamais conheceu. Uma face incógnita da qual me orgulho e ao mesmo tempo me envergonho._

_ Além de um comerciante, eu também sempre fui um pirata._

_ Possuía minha própria frota de assalto nos mares. Trabalhei com contrabando, falsificação. Lidei com pessoas vis e corruptas – algumas delas tendo se tornado agora espoliadores de minha riqueza. Operando como corsário, fiz enorme fortuna, que mais tarde mascarei com a fachada legal de minha empresa. Parte desse dinheiro também está comprometido, mas eu, muito tempo atrás, garanti que certa quantia dele oriunda jamais fosse encontrada. Junto a esta carta há um mapa do continente de Behatar, com uma marca em meio à Cordilheira Boreal, a cadeia de montanhas no extremo norte que separa tais terras das geleiras do Pólo Norte. É o local onde ocultei um tesouro particular, anos atrás, numa antiga mina de ouro. Essa será minha herança a você, Hachiko. Viaje até Behatar, encontre essa riqueza e zele para que jamais caia nas mãos de meus inimigos. Seja feliz, minha querida!_

_Com amor e sinceridade,_

_Hoshi Kaynan._

Então era verdade: seu tio fora mesmo um pirata. Quando criança, ouvia chacotas de seus amigos a respeito, e nunca as levara a sério. Possuíam, afinal, fundamento. E Kaynan mostrava-se ainda mais astuto e ágil do que aparentava!

Em segredo, Hachiko iniciou os preparativos para sua viagem. Somou economias, treinou arduamente com seu arco para não titubear diante dos perigos que possivelmente a aguardavam numa terra estranha. Aos cento e dez anos de idade, acreditava se encontrar no ápice de seu vigor físico. Visando ao máximo não chamar atenção, contatou um grupo de navegadores locais conhecidos de seu tio e financiou uma travessia marítima que partiria de Astar durante o inverno daquele ano, rumo a Behatar. Assim, embaralhando seus passos ao seguir até um outro continente para só então zarpar rumo ao seu destino, Hachiko era a principal responsável pela jornada do _Briss_. Mantivera tal fato desconhecido pela tripulação estrangeira e esperava que assim permanecesse. Desembarcando em Tileade, só teria de avançar até as montanhas do norte e, longe dos olhos dos credores de seu tio, tomar posse do que lhe era de direito.

Sua perspicácia, habilidade e flechas abririam caminho, se necessário.

* * *

Iniciava-se outro dia e o sol da manhã banhava o convés.

Alguns marinheiros halflings, usando de baldes e esfregões, limpavam as tábuas alegremente. Zanzavam para lá e para cá em linha reta, alternando a direção quando atingiam uma das extremidades do barco e descrevendo, assim, uma trajetória em zigue-zague que facilitava a tarefa. Apesar da faxina, outros tripulantes se encontravam ali àquele momento, entre os quais Killyk.

Encarando o mar, o bardo via-se perdido mais uma vez em seus devaneios poéticos. Desde que aquele navio zarpara de Astar, a viagem a bordo dele o inspirara muito. Além do cenário exuberante, levando em conta que o elfo nunca havia deixado a terra firme antes, os personagens misteriosos que também ali se encontravam faziam com que sua fértil imaginação elaborasse mil histórias. O que Lisah tanto parecia esconder? Quem era a jovem de cabelos prateados que surgira repentinamente à sua vista e então desaparecera como uma mera miragem marítima? Mesmo que ainda não pudesse elucidar essas questões, Killyk tinha uma certeza: adoraria, se pudesse chegar à verdade algum dia, escrever a respeito das vidas daquelas duas elfas. Sua intuição insistia que renderiam material suficiente para uma incrível epopéia. Quem sabe, no desconhecido futuro que em todos prega peças, não teria oportunidade?

Foi quando, como que invocada pelas musas do rapaz, Lisah adentrou o convés, sua loba Kiche sempre junto a si. Devagar, passos descompromissados, ela aproximou-se de Killyk e, apoiando os braços no beiral de madeira, também começou a fitar o oceano. O silêncio ali predominou por período considerável, a total ausência de som só não sendo possível devido à cantoria em voz baixa dos halflings que terminavam de limpar o local. Num dado instante, todavia, a jovem voltou a cabeça para Eleniak e disse, num tom de voz levemente jocoso:

- Para um bardo, até que você fala bem pouco...

- Bem, considere que eu gasto certo tempo me inspirando, quieto, para que quando eu fale, use as palavras certas! – sorriu Killyk.

- Boa resposta...

Tornaram a focar suas atenções na colossal massa de água. A curiosidade do bardo o atormentava. Como queria saber mais sobre Lisah! Mas deveria perguntar ou não? Talvez ela se irritasse e assim acabasse se fechando de vez... Porém, entre dois caminhos que poderiam resultar em Killyk continuar sem mais informações, valia mais a pena aquele que envolvia a chance de sucesso. Por isso limpou a garganta, somou coragem e indagou, da forma mais gentil possível:

- Então... qual é seu sobrenome?

A elfa riu, divertindo-se. O rapaz corou de leve, começando a imaginar como seria a debochada réplica da moça. Não foi, no entanto, carregada de sarcasmo ou qualquer outra nuance que desmerecesse a pergunta do bardo:

- Mostre-se digno de minha confiança e descobrirá, garanto-lhe.

Surpreso, o elfo nem teve tempo de ponderar ter lançado aquela questão depois de mais alguns dias, ou ter feito algo que mostrasse à jovem ser ele alguém de confiança, pois o inconfundível som de gaivotas fez-se propagar pelo convés. No céu, várias aves brancas batiam suas asas contra a brisa litorânea, anunciando a proximidade de terra. No horizonte, sentido nordeste, a vaga silhueta continental começava a ser desenhada.

Eles estavam chegando a Behatar.

* * *

As sandálias feitas de folhas calçadas pelo druida com certeza incomodariam uma pessoa menos habituada, ainda mais se considerando a distância que seu dono percorrera desde o início do inverno. Caleb, entretanto, não tinha do que se queixar, e seus pés se conservavam praticamente imaculados. Sempre firme e determinado, bordão numa das mãos e Anuk ao seu lado, seguia sua jornada sem titubear. A lembrança do sonho que tivera – ainda vivo em sua mente numa intensidade de detalhes que o tornava quase tocável – o impelia dia e noite. Não podia parar. Não antes de descobrir uma maneira de deter a iminente tragédia.

Desde a Floresta Negra, procurara evitar ao máximo as estradas e vias principais. Cruzara áreas de vegetação densa e colinas íngremes, terrenos inóspitos e acidentados. Atravessara o rio Northar, principal do continente, através de uma das pontes menos conhecidas. Além de não desejar estar na vista de pessoas estranhas, Rosengard preferia viajar justamente por tais regiões selvagens. Quando no meio de ambientes de natureza exuberante, ricos em fauna e flora, o druida sentia-se em casa mais uma vez. E essa sensação o encorajava ainda mais a não desistir.

Caminhando sem muita pressa, apreciando o ar da manhã e a paisagem ao redor, Caleb percorria agora uma estrada pavimentada. Não era seu caminho preferencial, porém constituía o acesso mais fácil ao forte de Tileade, seu próximo destino, àquela distância de poucas milhas. Suspirando depois de fitar seu lobo por um breve instante, passou a recordar-se do início de sua viagem...

Sua intuição mandara-o deslocar-se na direção sul. Não tinha certeza se isso traria resultados e não conseguia confiar plenamente nas palavras do amigo Rabesdin, o qual, apesar de muito sábio, na visão do druida já começava a caducar. Mas quando se lembrava do absurdo de seu sonho, ficava mais inclinado a acreditar em coisas que normalmente não aceitaria. Além do mais, entregava sua sorte a Wella. A fé na deusa afastava de sua cabeça o pensamento de estar procedendo de forma errada.

Mas para que local em específico rumar primeiro? "Sul" era uma orientação por demais abrangente. Existiam inúmeros povoados, lugares sagrados e outros destinos na porção austral de Behatar que poderiam interessar de alguma forma à causa do viajante. Logo no princípio, porém, Caleb parara para ponderar a situação, e acabou aceitando a linha de raciocínio de que, havendo elfos em sua visão, eles provavelmente procediam de fora do continente. Não era improvável que eles já houvessem desembarcado naquelas terras há muito mais tempo, nos primeiros anos após o Crepúsculo dos Deuses, mas existia igualmente a chance de ainda não terem ali chegado. E, considerando as escassas alternativas, visitar as cidades portuárias do sul na esperança de encontrar ao menos algum deles parecia ser uma escolha inteligente.

Assim Rosengard agiu, instalando-se primeiramente em Serinia, importante urbe litorânea localizada à saída da chamada "Floresta Marrom", região densamente arborizada que constituía um braço da Floresta Negra na direção sul. Passou um mês na localidade, observando seu povo, rotina e, principalmente, o cais. Vira, mesmo sendo inverno, navios de diversas origens ali aportando, muitos inclusive de Astar, mas nenhum sinal de elfos cuja aparência fosse ao menos similar com a daqueles em seu sonho. E, ao constatar que a população da cidade parecia ser mais leal a comerciantes locais de origens obscuras do que às autoridades reais, temeu que sua presença ali lhe acabasse gerando alguma ameaça. Não compreendia bem os assuntos das pessoas que viviam em casas de alvenaria e no interior de muros, todavia decidiu ser melhor abandonar Serinia. Além do mais, estava convencido de que não descobriria nada útil permanecendo naquele lugar.

Colocando-se então mais uma vez em movimento, Caleb seguiu ainda mais rumo ao sul, encontrando o ápice do inverno, no mês de Tradir, em plenas elevadas altitudes, na região montanhosa conhecida como "Terras Altas". Encarara as nevascas com valentia; repousara com seu lobo na toca de ursos amigáveis. No princípio de Mager, deixou a região e ganhou planícies de grama baixa, planaltos assolados por bandos errantes de goblinóides e focos florestais convidativos. Mais um mês de caminhada e paradas para investigação nas localidades mais relevantes, até que, sem nada ter encontrado, avançava agora até Tileade, no extremo sul da península. Sua última esperança antes de elaborar um outro plano. Isso se conseguisse.

A estrada se aproximava de seu ponto de chegada. Metros adiante, em meio a árvores, o druida avistou a muralha do forte. Tileade, apesar de constituir um dos principais portos de Behatar, possuía minúsculas dimensões. Com seus duzentos habitantes, tratava-se de uma pequena fortificação murada com um ancoradouro, quartel, taverna, um templo ao deus Serinius e poucas casas e armazéns. A diferença em relação a um território puramente militar era a presença de não-combatentes, entre comerciantes e funcionários do cais, que habitavam a área. Seria naquele lugarejo tão singelo que Caleb encontraria o que tanto procurava? Bem, possuía certo conhecimento de História, e achava prudente considerar fatos como o de Herma, uma das menores cidades do Mundo Antigo, ter sido palco de uma das mais decisivas batalhas da Guerra dos Dez Generais, ou a insignificante Berel ter se mostrado de suma importância para os exércitos de bandidos que tanto haviam assolado Barbety quase mil e cem anos antes. Às vezes, os locais menos esperados reservavam os maiores acontecimentos. E Rosengard não poderia deixar de averiguar também aquele porto.

Prosseguiu até o portão, única abertura no muro de pedra que protegia Tileade, isso sem considerar o lado sul da povoação, no qual existia a praia que abrigava as tábuas do ancoradouro. Encontrava-se aberto, grades erguidas, como era hábito durante o dia. Mesmo com bandoleiros e aberrações atacando pelas estradas desde o Crepúsculo dos Deuses, manter o portão de uma cidade portuária fechado e abri-lo somente após um detalhado exame das pessoas em trânsito atrapalhava o comércio e atrasava o tráfego de mercadorias. Seria melhor correr o risco de maus elementos adentrarem o forte, sendo detidos pela guarda em seu interior caso causassem problemas, do que atravancar de forma prejudicial a entrada e saída. Fitando o alto da muralha, o druida percebeu diversos homens armados com espadas e arcos, suas armaduras contendo detalhes em tecido azul, cor predominante entre os soldados fiéis ao Reino Boreal. Patrulhavam os arredores revezando-se entre si, sem contar as torres de guarda, situadas nas junções dos muros: abrigavam exímios arqueiros capazes de atingir seus alvos a distâncias consideráveis. Tileade era, em suma, bem-guardada.

Sem ser abordado pelos vigias, Caleb ganhou tranqüilamente a parte de dentro do forte. Cercado pela muralha, com exceção da praia ao sul, o conjunto se assemelhava a um extenso pátio revestido de pedras, com construções aqui e ali como que brotadas do mesmo. Mais próximos do recém-chegado, via-se, à sua esquerda, o templo dedicado a Serinius, adornado com colunas frontais que compunham imponente fachada. Acima das portas de madeira existia um tridente dourado, símbolo do deus, e a edificação possuía planta num formato semelhante a um triângulo, a estrutura se afunilando na direção do altar. Logo à frente, do mesmo lado, havia a taverna, um convidativo sobrado de madeira com janelas de vidro colorido e um letreiro acima da entrada contendo o nome do estabelecimento: "Gaivota Azul". Junto às letras existia um desenho um tanto simples representando o referido animal, com sua atípica tonalidade.

À direita vislumbrava-se o quartel, um prédio de dois andares similar a uma pequena fortaleza, a bandeira do Reino Boreal tremulando num mastro sobre o telhado: uma espada na vertical, lâmina voltada para cima, sobreposta a um pinheiro de abundante folhagem – tudo num fundo azul. Depois dele, após um bonito chafariz, avistava-se uma série de casas enfileiradas, onde residiam os soldados e trabalhadores do forte. Já no centro do lugar, em meio ao aparente pátio, três armazéns de igual tamanho, paralelos entre si, abrigavam mantimentos e mercadorias descarregados a quase todo momento dos navios que ali aportavam. O cais, por sua vez, compunha comprido e espaçoso tablado, com três atracadouros junto aos quais, naquele momento, encontravam-se ancoradas duas grandes naus. A primeira, contendo em suas velas o mesmo símbolo presente na bandeira acima do quartel, pertencia claramente à Marinha de Behatar. A segunda, com suas velas finas, voltadas para os lados e segmentadas – atravessadas por hastes de madeira – era por certo oriunda das Ilhas Kartan, e Caleb não precisava entender muito de navios para deduzir isso.

O barco que chamou sua atenção, no entanto, não se encontrava junto ao cais. Vinha ao longe, atravessando o oceano ao sabor do vento favorável. As velas possuíam insígnias élficas, e o formato estreito do casco reforçava a hipótese de ter partido de Astar. Ainda estava distante para que o druida nele pudesse perceber maiores detalhes, mas, por algum motivo, a visão daquela nau fê-lo estremecer. Era como se... como explicar? Tomado por inesperado pressentimento, sentiu que o navio em questão trazia todas as respostas que buscava. Não sabia de que modo, nem o porquê, porém uma enorme segurança tomou-o quando ouviu uma feirante, próxima a si, dizer a um marinheiro em tom alegre:

- Nada do que foi estocado nos celeiros se perdeu durante o inverno, a primavera será farta, Wella foi bondosa para conosco!

Aquilo só podia ser um sinal. Sua reverenciável deusa continuava mesmo consigo. Não podia mais duvidar: apenas confiar nela. Tocando o solo de pedras com a extremidade inferior de seu bordão, Anuk sentando-se próximo a si, Caleb voltou a observar o horizonte, aguardando pacientemente a chegada da embarcação. Tudo seria esclarecido. A catástrofe seria evitada.

* * *

"_A alma mortal, em sua liberdade, é como_

_uma gaivota a voar por um litoral de_

_infinitas possibilidades e sonhos"_

– Marea de Barbety, aprox. 342 ACD.

* * *

Uma pequena composição de Killyk Eleniak. Tema – Primavera:

_Começa a primavera_

_O calor agora impera_

_Tardes quentes, mas saudáveis_

_Manda o sol raios afáveis_


	11. Primeiro Interlúdio

Primeiro Interlúdio

_Eis que, após três capítulos narrando o início dos fatos, intervenho mais uma vez diretamente na narrativa._

_ Tais interlúdios serão freqüentes de quando em quando, pois vejo como necessários alguns comentários no decorrer deste épico. Aqueles que me lêem podem achá-los incômodos, por certo, porém tentarei me estender o mínimo possível em cada um e fazer com que sejam, ao máximo, úteis e complementares ao texto principal._

_ Como puderam perceber, os protagonistas desta epopéia já foram todos apresentados. Humanos, elfos, anões, todos mortais valorosos e destemidos, possuindo histórias de vida ricas e intrigantes, e várias delas serão desvendadas apenas lentamente. Todas possuem sua importância neste arco lendário escrito pelos Heróis de Boreatia. Os mais ansiosos e, principalmente, apreciadores de relatos de combate, como os entusiastas de "Nemitus" e dos fragmentos de Kirnit tratando das batalhas da Guerra dos Dez Generais, provavelmente devem estar achando minha compilação, até o momento, lenta e tediosa. Garanto-lhes, no entanto, que ela logo melhorará nesse sentido. É que a mim é inconcebível começar pelos confrontos sem que seus participantes sejam devidamente introduzidos. Isso a meu ver torna as lutas de espadas, machados e arcos, inclusive, ainda mais emocionantes, pois aqueles decapitando orcs e trespassando goblins acabam sendo pessoas familiares ao leitor, seres com sentimentos e trajetórias únicas, e não meros bonecos armados sem profundidade. E acreditem, quanto mais souberem sobre os heróis que canto, mais serão fascinados por eles. E já garanto que eu, Killyk Eleniak, sou o mais desinteressante de todos._

_ Tendo concluído esta primeira etapa – clássica introdução – começa agora, por assim dizer, o enredo propriamente dito. A partir daqui os capítulos serão maiores, mais densos e mais carregados de informações. Manterei o esquema prévio de um capítulo para cada grupo de aventureiros, alternadamente. Antes de eu encerrar esta intervenção, cabem ainda mais algumas considerações._

_ O leitor mais desatento pode acabar acreditando que os navios "Barestia" e "Briss" aportarão na mesma cidade. Talvez essa impressão possa ser causada devido a duas viagens em alto-mar terem sido descritas uma próxima à outra, mas deixo aqui o esclarecimento: a nau anã "Barestia" aportará na cidade portuária de Feritia, na costa oeste de Behatar. Já o barco élfico "Briss" ancorará no forte de Tileade, ao sul do mesmo continente. Dois locais diferentes e relativamente distantes um do outro._

_ Para facilitar a orientação geográfica daqueles que não conhecem Behatar, eu desenharia um mapa do continente. Mas, para minha infelicidade, não me encontro com recursos no momento, nem com espírito. A tensão da guerra civil cresce, e a capital Borenar, no instante em que escrevo, é uma cidade quase bloqueada. Não possuo, no palácio, tintas coloridas ou referência cartográfica para a elaboração de um mapa ao menos satisfatório. Futuramente, no entanto, tentarei suprir tal carência._

_ E ah, os mais atentos com certeza notaram alguns versos de minha autoria ao término do capítulo anterior. Para conceder maior lírica ao texto, acrescentarei tais composições por mim escritas no final dos capítulos em que eu houver tomado parte. A razão de não fazer isso em todos os capítulos da narrativa é, além de eu não ter bons versos em quantidade suficiente, não cansar o leitor com minhas visitas às musas. Aquelas que eu compartilhar, entretanto, estarão sempre relacionadas ao tema do respectivo capítulo e certamente agradarão aqueles que passarem seus olhos por esta epopéia, incluindo os ansiosos belicosos já mencionados._

_ As citações de grandes filósofos e pensadores continuarão uma constante. Vejo como uma forma de agradecimento, pois, se eu não os houvesse lido quando mais jovem, por certo não teria me tornado nem metade do que sou hoje, e não estaria redigindo esta grandiosa história. Além do mais, as palavras sábias que registraram tornarão o texto ainda mais eloqüente._

_ Encerrando este interlúdio, avanço, sempre iluminado por Mager, protetor das artes, em direção à continuidade desta narrativa..._

_ A cidade de Feritia._


	12. Capítulo IV: A comitiva de Kal Sul

Capítulo IV

"_A comitiva de Kal Sul"_

A estrada para Feritia, apesar de ter retomado certo tráfego de viajantes, encontrava-se mais vazia do que o normal. Talvez fosse uma característica comum àqueles caminhos após o Crepúsculo dos Deuses; os relatos sobre criaturas, humanóides ou não, à espreita dos desatentos para atacá-los – e Beli Eddas sabia bem que tais histórias possuíam sólido fundamento – afastavam a maior parte das pessoas comuns das vias do continente. O aspirante a mago, no entanto, via tal risco mais como oportunidade do que como perigo. Enfrentar um goblinóide ou orc seria um ótimo desafio para testar seus conhecimentos arcanos em combate, apesar de ainda serem limitados e de sua vitalidade física não lhe garantir a capacidade de sustentar muitos ferimentos. Por isso mesmo a misteriosa herança de Palas Eddas, o tio que jamais imaginara possuir, fosse-lhe talvez bem-vinda. E se o parente houvesse sido, em vida, um conjurador poderoso dotado de vasto acervo mágico? O destino parecia favorecê-lo, após tanta penúria já vivida...

Com os pés calçados de sandálias pisando determinados o pavimento da estrada, cabeça oculta pelo capuz do manto que, apesar de um tanto sofrível em temperaturas mais altas, preservava-lhe a identidade, Beli Eddas dirigia-se já há alguns dias na direção de Feritia. Desde o encontro com o mensageiro nas terras ao norte da capital, procurava percorrer o máximo de léguas possível enquanto o sol mantinha-se no céu, parando para repousar durante a noite somente o mínimo necessário: oito horas, tempo suficiente para que seu corpo recuperasse as energias e sua mente pudesse, quando acordado, concentrar-se para lidar com as artes arcanas. Além disso, toda manhã, logo após despertar e antes do café – quando o tinha – o jovem gastava aproximadamente uma hora preparando os truques que usaria durante o dia, lendo as improvisadas folhas de pergaminho que lhe serviam de grimório.

Era fato que os magos sempre tinham de preparar com antecedência as magias que utilizavam. Muitos viam esse característica como fraqueza, porém Beli enxergava-a mais como o preço de se poder aprender praticamente um estoque ilimitado de conjurações, apenas o modo de usá-las sendo mais restrito. Outros praticantes de magia, como os feiticeiros, não precisavam preparar seus truques previamente, conseguindo decorá-los e assim realizá-los quando quisessem e mais vezes por dia, no entanto a capacidade que possuíam de aprender novas conjurações, por guardá-las apenas na memória, era bem mais baixa e limitada. Beli achava isso no mínimo patético. Ter um grimório e nele poder registrar qualquer magia que aprendesse, o número máximo delas sendo ilimitado, era algo prático e motivo de orgulho. Magos eram os supremos mestres arcanos. Mais do que utilizar as artes mágicas, eles as estudavam e as compreendiam com amor e dedicação. O rapaz almejava se tornar, com o tempo, um grande praticante de magia. E esperava, dentro em breve, abandonar aquelas surradas folhas de pergaminho e obter um grimório de verdade – primeiro passo rumo à excelência.

Ao menos a falta de um volume adequado para o registro de magias era compensada pela vasta variedade de componentes materiais que trazia consigo. Guardados numa bolsa de couro que trazia a tiracolo embaixo do manto – mantida assim afastada de olhares curiosos – tais artefatos constituiriam, a uma pessoa comum, um monte de quinquilharias inúteis e até bizarras. A um mago, porém, tais objetos eram vitais para a conjuração de inúmeras magias, apesar de raramente obterem efeito sozinhos.

Existiam três tipos de componentes mágicos – combustíveis para as conjurações que, utilizados pelo mago, geravam o resultado desejado quando aliados à devida dose de concentração. Quanto mais poderoso ou duradouro o efeito da magia, mais concentração era requerida – e os componentes, por conseqüência, eram quase sempre mais dispendiosos. Os verbais constituíam encantamentos falados. Palavras ou frases mágicas que tomavam parte no processo de conjuração de uma magia – mas não todas. O que deveria ser dito, para cada truque, era estipulado pelo próprio conjurador. Não existia padrão. Desse modo o mago era capaz de realizar os mesmos encantamentos que os outros, mas de maneira distinta – protegendo seus métodos e inclusive podendo assim pegar seus oponentes de surpresa. A língua a ser utilizada não importava, apesar de os conjuradores mais tradicionais freqüentemente optarem pelo idioma arcano e suas variações. A origem desse dialeto era bem misteriosa e nem os maiores estudiosos conseguiam determinar quando surgira, apesar de ser senso comum dizer-se que era oriunda dos primeiros tempos após a criação do mundo...

O segundo tipo de componente era o gestual. Movimentos sutis e precisos com as mãos e dedos, coreografias inteiras traçadas pelos magos no ar, mais complexas quanto mais poderosa a magia. Por esse motivo conjuradores arcanos raramente trajavam armaduras: o peso das vestimentas prejudicava e muito a mobilidade de seus braços, quase sempre botando os encantamentos a perder. Valia a pena abrir mão de uma proteção corpórea mais alta para se conseguir defender-se por intermédio das artes mágicas, mais seguras e eficientes do que qualquer armadura mortal jamais poderia ser.

O terceiro tipo de componente constituía o material. Dividia-se então em dois sub-tipos: consumíveis e não-consumíveis. Os consumíveis desapareciam logo que a magia fosse invocada, como se ocorresse uma troca. A magia "metamorfose", por exemplo, capaz de converter uma criatura em outra, requeria como componente material um casulo animal vazio, que era desintegrado assim que a conjuração se completasse. O ataque "bola de fogo", por sua vez, necessitava em sua preparação de uma pequena esfera de guano e enxofre, igualmente dissipada durante o processo. Já os não-consumíveis eram objetos que, quando devidamente focados pelo conjurador, cediam energia à magia sem desaparecerem. Quase sempre constituíam itens como amuletos ou símbolos sagrados – no caso de magia divina.

Tais componentes dificilmente funcionavam sozinhos, sendo preciso uni-los na conjuração, dependendo da magia. Enquanto uma requeria componentes verbais e gestuais – fala e movimentos – outra poderia precisar somente de verbais e materiais, enquanto uma terceira necessitaria de todos. Existiam, também, conjuradores que, tendo treinado com extrema dedicação, conseguiam ignorar algum tipo de componente para usar suas magias, senão todos. Um mago que aprendera a conjurar sem precisar falar poderia utilizar encantamentos mesmo se estivesse amordaçado, assim como um que conseguisse ignorar gestos poderia se valer de mágica quando amarrado, ou outro que acabasse perdendo seus pertences fosse capaz de conjurar mesmo sem componentes materiais. Essas técnicas, todavia, eram difíceis de dominar e necessitavam de muito tempo de aprendizado – pré-requisitos que Beli Eddas acreditava poder dispor.

Sorrindo, o mago avistou, não muito longe, os muros de Feritia despontando no horizonte, acima da pequena extensão de floresta que se aproximava da estrada. Essa visão vinha unida aos primeiros ares da brisa marinha e o grasnar das gaivotas que habitavam o litoral. Atingiria o portão no princípio da tarde, podendo visitar o Armazém Público ainda aquele dia. Logo teria as respostas que queria. Estava intrigado a respeito do que o incógnito Palas Eddas poderia lhe oferecer...

* * *

Ansioso, Kal Sul há algum tempo mantinha-se atento de pé junto à proa do navio – provavelmente desde que terra fora avistada por Reurx, um dos mais valorosos membros da tripulação, horas antes. Com o coração aos pulos, observava a imensidão do oceano se reduzir, os contornos do continente tornando-se cada vez mais definidos. Aos poucos o borrão cinza no horizonte transformou-se no traçado nítido das construções da cidade litorânea, e as antes indistintas ondulações esverdeadas tornaram-se colinas cobertas de grama e pequenos focos florestais junto ao solo. Mas, apesar de compor bela paisagem a ser admirada, não era isso que o embaixador de Glacis ansiava ver. Ouvira falar do tal monumento apenas em conversas de taverna, entre um gole e outro de cerveja – quando até os próprios anões começavam a sentir seus efeitos. Por conta disso suspeitava que vários dos relatos que escutara a respeito deviam ser por demais fantasiosos, e devido a isso desejava agora comprovar com os próprios olhos como era tal maravilha...

- O que está fazendo aí, Kal Sul, parado feito uma estátua? – perguntou, curioso, o imediato Kraivin, aproximando-se do amigo e capitão.

- O farol – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos da costa. – Eu quero ver o farol!

Foi quando, como se materializada pelas palavras do anão, a dita estrutura pôde ser observada junto à cidade, mais precisamente ao norte do porto e, como o barco vinha pelo oeste, à esquerda da visão dos navegadores. Em seus imponentes trinta metros de altura, formato ligeiramente cônico e paredes erguidas na mais sólida pedra – as quais, inclusive, vinham durando milênios, pois haviam sido erguidas durante a _Pax Borea_ e lograram resistir até ao Crepúsculo dos Deuses – o farol de Feritia vinha dar boas-vindas aos estrangeiros. E estes esperavam que aquela fosse somente a primeira dádiva das muitas daquela terra que muitos deles, incluindo Kal Sul e Kraivin, desconheciam.

Era hora do almoço quando a imponente nau anã _Barestia_ inseriu-se no píer do porto de Feritia, mergulhando sua âncora. O cais reunia, àquele dia, poucas embarcações de vulto, com exceção de dois aparelhados navios da Marinha de Behatar que ali sempre se mantinham como parte da defesa costeira do continente, o emblema do pinheiro sob uma espada tremulando em suas velas. Pelo tablado caminhavam, atarefados, diversos indivíduos de variada procedência – humanos, halflings, gnomos – que dia e noite não permitiam que a atividade naquele importante entreposto comercial cessasse. A maioria dos funcionários encontrava-se ocupada carregando e descarregando o interior dos barcos, que traziam sacas e caixas contendo os mais diversos produtos. O trajeto dos empenhados nessa função partia das docas e rumava até o Armazém Público, um vasto galpão adjacente erguido em madeira e pedra, possuindo grande portão e cuja estrutura, em tamanho, assemelhava-se até a uma pequena fortaleza, dominando toda a porção sul do porto e situando-se junto a uma dobra do tablado contínuo do ancoradouro. Quando depositavam as mercadorias no interior da construção, os carregadores então retornavam pelo mesmo caminho às naus, preparando as mãos calejadas para mais peso... Uma rotina árdua, porém há muito estavam a ela acostumados. Era a vida no porto. E o porto jamais podia parar.

Feritia constituía urbe bastante antiga. Desenvolvera-se a partir da vila de Feritus, nome que, na velha língua boreal, significava "aquela voltada ao mar" – antigo lar de pescadores e porto comercial anterior ao próprio Império Boreal. Quando este foi instituído, o local conheceu grande prosperidade, expandindo seu tamanho e sua importância, além de ter ganhado na mesma época o farol tão conhecido, erguido sob os auspícios pessoais do próprio imperador Borto I em honra a Serinius, deus dos mares. Também servira de vital porto militar à Liga do Norte em suas conquistas, dele partindo os navios de guerra que, pela segunda vez, conseguiram subjugar o mundo para os boreais... antes da implacável fúria divina. Quase totalmente recuperada do Crepúsculo dos Deuses, quando foi seriamente alagada, a cidade voltava a alcançar o esplendor de outrora, tornando-se um dos melhores lugares para se viver numa Behatar cujo interior ainda era assolado por salteadores e criaturas malignas. Abrigando então cerca de dois mil habitantes, Feritia, cercada por muros e torres de guarda, possuía traçado quase retangular, com exceção de uma reentrância da costa na parte sul do porto, junto ao Armazém Público. A porção oeste da urbe terminava no cais, enquanto a leste ostentava o portão principal, no qual terminava a estrada que vinha de Tyrnan e, mais longe, da capital Borenar. Existia um portão secundário na seção noroeste da muralha, levando ao pequeno pátio situado fora dos muros que abrangia um pequeno altar a Serinius e o milenar farol de pedra. Depois dele, tinha início uma outra estrada levando a Krisman e demais terras ao norte do reino. Tanto ao norte quanto ao sul, pequenas áreas florestais forneciam lenha e outros recursos à população.

No interior da muralha, a vida em Feritia era agitada como costuma ser a de qualquer cidade litorânea. Já dizia Kirnit sabiamente em sua "Arte da Política" que cidades costeiras, por receberem navios e tripulações estrangeiras, estão sujeitas todo tempo à influência externa e à novidade de pensamento – podendo ser isso benéfico ou não ao território do qual fazem parte. No caso de Behatar, que tentava se reerguer da devastação ocasionada pelo Crepúsculo com o auxílio das demais raças e nações, tal característica podia ser vista como benéfica. A população local era dominada por humanos, halflings e gnomos em proporção quase idêntica. Existiam também alguns elfos, mas em número bem menor. Os quarteirões junto ao porto possuíam as casas dos funcionários e administradores vinculados às atividades do Armazém Público, situado próximo. Logo depois, mais a leste, encontrava-se um templo a Northar tão antigo quanto o farol – seus pilares riquíssimos em esculturas –, casas mais ricas e um pequeno jardim de frente para o portão secundário. Continuando a leste, entre casas e algumas lojas funcionando em sobrados – os donos vivendo acima dos estabelecimentos – encontrava-se a taverna Eterna Bruma, que costumava reunir mais marinheiros de fora do que os próprios moradores da cidade. Já a sudeste, junto aos muros, havia mais um pequeno jardim, além da conhecida hospedaria Manhã Amarela e o quartel da guarda, estrategicamente erguido perto do portão principal. Singela, acolhedora, Feritia era um dos mais agradáveis portais de entrada ao Reino Boreal.

Logo que o _Barestia_ aportou devidamente, a tripulação anã desceu ansiosa no ancoradouro. Não via terra firme há dois meses, e para o povo de Glacis, tão vinculado às montanhas e sua solidez, passar tanto tempo no oceano não era para os fracos! Conforme caminhavam pelo tablado, observando tudo com curiosidade e trocando entre si falas e risadas alegres e aliviadas, os recém-chegados eram observados com relativa estranheza pelos locais. Mesmo Feritia sendo um porto movimentado, ver anões ali era verdadeira raridade. Alguns halflings, um tanto assustados por encararem tais figuras pela primeira vez em suas vidas, afastaram-se receosos, por pouco não derrubando as pesadas sacas que seus corpos reduzidos já com dificuldade tentavam carregar. Perguntavam-se se aqueles seriam os temidos trolls dos quais tanto se falava...

Kal Sul também deixou o navio, acompanhado de Kraivin. Sorridente, fitava tudo com uma enorme ânsia pelo novo. Como sua missão prometia frutos, tanto para si quanto para seu amado reino! Depois de passar por alguns funcionários humanos do porto e ao lado de um pequeno barco em cujo convés um capitão da mesma raça aplicava intensa bronca num imediato halfling, o embaixador aproximou-se de um grupo anão que agregava parte de sua tripulação e indagou:

- Há algo que queiram requisitar agora que aportamos, meus caros?

- Hidromel! – todos replicaram em coro, sem nem precisarem pensar na resposta.

O diplomata riu de leve. Aquilo já era de se prever... Apenas para confirmar, respondeu calmamente:

- É isso mesmo que desejam? Não preferem antes visitar o armazém e comprar víveres para sua viagem de volta, já que quase não possuímos mais suprimentos?

- Hidromel é nossa prioridade! – respondeu um marinheiro cuja barba caía até os joelhos, destacando-se dentre os companheiros. – Nosso estoque terminou há três dias. Consegue imaginar o que é isso, capitão? Três dias! Eu sei que sabe... Precisamos beber, ainda mais agora. Nossa chegada em terra firme deve ser comemorada, em gratidão ao grande Bragondir!

- É melhor dar a eles o que querem, Kal Sul... – Kraivin recomendou em tom brincalhão. – Não queremos um motim justo agora!

- Está bem, está bem! – assentiu o capitão. – O resto do dia de hoje será de folga. Amanhã, porém, logo que o sol raiar, vocês deverão comprar tudo que precisam no armazém. Eu permanecerei neste continente como embaixador, mas vocês e Kraivin devem retornar sob ordens reais!

- Nós sabemos... – murmurou um outro anão, o mais jovem do grupo, de modo entediado. – Só temos então de descobrir onde há uma taverna decente por aqui...

- Pode fazer isso por nós, capitão? – pediu o mesmo marinheiro de barba comprida.

- É verdade! – concordou um outro. – O nobre Kal Sul é um diplomata, e deve obter informações sobre esta terra para nosso reino. Um bom primeiro passo seria mapear todas as tavernas, hehe!

- Sim, Kal Sul! – mais um aprovava a idéia. – Faça reconhecimento desta terra desconhecida para nós!

- Certo... – o embaixador aceitou de início de forma um tanto contrariada, mas aceitou. – Eu vou procurar uma taverna e retorno assim que encontrar, para avisar vocês. Então todos poderemos beber para comemorar.

- Ótimo! – os olhos dos anões brilhavam de entusiasmo. – Viva Kal Sul!

Rindo, o diplomata afastou-se dos compatriotas e percorreu o píer rumo às ruas da cidade. O calçamento de pedra ocupou o lugar da madeira, e as faces cansadas dos funcionários do porto deram lugar aos rostos pacatos dos habitantes que se ocupavam em outras atividades, mas que também se tornavam surpresos e intrigados diante do incomum vislumbre de um anão. Numa certa via, o embaixador percebeu-se observado com atenção por uma criança humana, que parecia achá-lo engraçado ou no mínimo interessante... Mas quando se adiantou para brincar com ela, sua mãe, de cara fechada, apressou-se e puxou-a para dentro de casa.

Pois é... Kal Sul teria de trabalhar, e muito, para melhorar a visão que se tinha de seu povo naquelas terras...

* * *

Uma hora da tarde. Há pouco o almoço fora servido na hospedaria Manhã Amarela aos que, junto com o valor de seus quartos, haviam pagado por ele. Como era hábito, Fëanor ajudara os demais funcionários a prepararem a mesa e trazerem os pratos. Agora que os hóspedes se alimentavam, o garoto também almoçava numa sala separada, junto à cozinha, onde costumava comer todos os dias. Enquanto mordiscava uma coxa de frango, viu de relance alguém surgir à entrada do modesto cômodo, erguendo os olhos... Era Tucker, a face possuindo o tom preocupado que Fëanor já testemunhara algumas vezes e o espesso bigode preto deixando mais do que nunca os primeiros fios grisalhos à mostra. Algo parecia incomodar – e muito – o dono do estabelecimento.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o rapaz perguntou sem pestanejar, soltando o pedaço de carne e esfregando as mãos engorduradas na roupa.

- Não, nada, eu só gostaria que você fizesse um favor para mim, se não for incômodo... – o homem falou sem muito ânimo.

- Hoje?

A ênfase que o faxineiro deu à presente data possuía relevante motivo: era seu aniversário de dezoito anos. Não necessariamente o dia em que nascera, mas sim a ocasião em que fora deixado naquela hospedaria, e que desde então era todo ano celebrada como sua natividade. E, como fora instituído desde cedo, em seu aniversário Fëanor tinha sua carga de tarefas bastante reduzida, os períodos da tarde e da noite ficando-lhe completamente livres para aproveitá-los da maneira que desejasse – e, perto da hora de dormir, era freqüente que Tucker e demais amigos o aguardassem com um bolo, torta ou outro tipo de presente para celebrar a data.

Ou seja, requisitar a ajuda de Fëanor para uma tarefa depois do almoço, em seu aniversário, era um natural contra-senso.

- Não é nada demais... – tentou justificar o dono da hospedaria. – Só quero que entregue esta carta.

Dizendo isso, estendeu ao garoto um envelope branco fechado com um selo vermelho. Este possuía algum tipo de símbolo, em alto relevo, que o jovem não conseguiu determinar. Apanhou-o e, guardando-o num dos bolsos, esperou que Tucker lhe explicasse a quem deveria ser entregue. Algumas vezes o faxineiro costumava prestar serviços de caráter diverso para o pai adotivo, como lhe servir de mensageiro, então sabia que a encomenda tinha um destinatário. Só restava saber qual.

- O velho Rabesdin está aguardando para receber isso.

- Ah não, Rabesdin? – Fëanor repetiu o nome em descrença. – O ermitão?

Tucker só podia estar brincando! Não existia uma história normal sequer a respeito da figura do louco que vivia isolado na floresta ao sul de Feritia, a poucas horas de caminhada. Todos os garotos da cidade contavam casos estranhos a respeito dele. Alguns diziam ser um bruxo recluso que transformava em patos todos que ousassem chegar perto de sua acabada propriedade. Outros, que ele era um caçador de recompensas senil que pensava enxergar goblins em qualquer um que se aproximasse, atacando. Não importava qual fosse a versão correta: era certo que o velho Rabesdin não estava em seu perfeito juízo e odiava visitas. Afinal de contas, quem lhe endereçaria uma carta? Ainda mais por intermédio de Tucker?

- Ai, eu não sei... – hesitou Fëanor, receoso só de pensar na possibilidade de ser transformado em pato no dia de seu aniversário.

- Ora, não acredite em tudo que os outros dizem... Rabesdin é só um senhor cansado e um tanto melancólico. E acredito que, indo rápido, você poderá voltar ainda algum tempo antes do entardecer. Desculpe-me pedir-lhe este favor justo hoje, mas... Ao menos o recompensarei depois com moedas.

- Não é preciso me dar nada, não se preocupe... – suspirou o rapaz que, apesar de ter seu descanso frustrado, não conseguia deixar as pessoas na mão.

- Bem, muito obrigado...

Terminando de comer, Fëanor levantou-se da mesa para calçar suas botas e partir até a casa do ermitão. Esperava mesmo que as histórias que corriam pelas ruas fossem apenas lorota, ou então sua vida encontraria um fim estranho e definitivo justo quando atingira a maturidade e poderia então adquirir sua tão almejada independência. Corria em sua mente a idéia de tratar disso com Tucker desde o início daquele dia, mas a tarefa a ser cumprida atrasava seus planos. Seria uma estratégia do dono da hospedaria para que o garoto não conseguisse tocar no assunto? Não... Fëanor já estava pensando demais!

Apanhando também seu surrado casaco, o jovem deixou o cômodo enquanto observava o pai adotivo desaparecer atrás da porta de sua sala de trabalho... tremendo. Será que vira direito? Ou seria apenas uma impressão errônea de sua mente por ter lançado os olhos naquela direção muito rápido? Chegou a cogitar ir atrás de Tucker e indagar o que se passava, porém logo depois achou que seria besteira. Apressando-se até a entrada do estabelecimento, Fëanor estava decidido a partir o quanto antes até a floresta e retornar dentro de poucas horas, conseguindo ainda aproveitar parte de seu período de folga. Talvez se embrenhar na mata fosse até divertido, e conseguisse pensar no trabalho como um passeio... Isso se o doido Rabesdin não encerrasse cedo demais sua alegria!

* * *

As ruas de Feritia encontravam-se calmas no período da tarde, com um trânsito de pessoas relativamente reduzido e o cantar dos pássaros nas árvores conseguindo se sobrepor às vozes junto às casas. Beli Eddas caminhava tranqüilo na direção que lhe fora há pouco indicada por um guarda para se chegar ao Armazém Público. Trajando suas vestes negras, o rapaz era facilmente confundido com um mendigo ou um andarilho. Não apreciava tais denominações, mas por certo seria melhor do que evidenciar a todos ser um praticante de magia arcana.

Distraído com seus próprios pensamentos, praticamente ignorando tudo e todos ao seu redor, o forasteiro logo viu algo – ou melhor, alguém – que lhe chamou atenção: vindo na direção contrária pela rua em que andava, um anão, de fartas barba e cabeleira, corpo revestido por ornamentada armadura e três machados presos a ela, andava despreocupado rumo a um destino desconhecido, parecendo ignorar os olhares curiosos e até hostis que a população local lançava sobre sua atarracada figura. Era raro ver representantes do povo de Glacis em Behatar – e Beli já viajara o suficiente por aquelas terras para poder fazer essa afirmação com total certeza. Olhando de soslaio para o estrangeiro, acreditou que não teria qualquer relevância para seus assuntos e simplesmente continuou avançando até seu objetivo.

Pouco depois chegou ao galpão, parando por um momento diante do amplo portão de metal, aberto, contendo diversas inscrições e esculturas em louvor a Tradir. Carregadores entravam e saíam do local a todo instante, tanto se dirigindo às docas como às vias da urbe. O excesso de movimentação incomodava um pouco o rapaz, acostumado a condições menos agitadas em que poderia com facilidade concentrar-se para conjurar, mas procurou continuar ignorando os fatores externos e entrar. O interior do armazém era ainda mais extenso que o lado de fora, compondo enorme ambiente que, apesar de devidamente preenchido, ainda parecia ter espaço para muito mais coisas. Junto às paredes disputavam em altura várias pilhas de caixotes e sacas, os produtos que continham informados através de plaquetas escritas a mão perto de cada uma. Alguns desses montes de mercadorias atingiam até o teto, cerca de dez ou doze metros acima, e ainda assim pareciam querer perfurá-lo e estender-se infinitamente até os céus. Aqui e ali se via também pequenas barracas e tendas improvisadas para a troca, compra e venda de produtos, alguns ganhando novos donos logo que deixavam os porões dos navios. Além de depósito, aquele lugar também servia de mercado. Bastante versátil.

Um pouco perdido devido à profusão de pessoas e objetos ao redor de si, o recém-chegado pôs-se a procurar alguém que pudesse lhe informar onde deveria requisitar sua herança. Já estava com a carta que recebera do mensageiro dias antes em mãos, como prova de ser a pessoa correta. Aproximando-se de um carregador halfling envergado sob um saco de feijão, na falta de alguém melhor, Beli inquiriu-lhe:

- Por favor, sabe onde posso receber uma herança que me foi legada?

- Fale com o gnomo Trinx, administrador daqui! – o ser diminuto esclareceu com sua voz aguda. – É ele quem cuida dessas coisas!

E, arfando, voltou a trabalhar. Trinx... Era o nome registrado no comunicado, como o rapaz logo conferiu. Bufando, pôs-se, em seguida, a procurar pelo baixinho. Não seria tão fácil encontrá-lo em meio a tanta gente, mas, sendo ele o administrador, deveria haver algo em sua aparência que o tornasse distinto dos demais. Passou alguns minutos olhando por entre os amontoados de recipientes, examinando qualquer criatura de menor estatura que se encontrasse nas proximidades... Até avistar um gnomo quase careca, dotado de pouca quantidade de cabelo dourado junto às orelhas, uma verruga no nariz e corpo realmente em miniatura. Usava um pequeno colete vermelho de botões aberto, camisa amarela, uma gravata roxa cujo nó demonstrava esmero, calças beges justas e um par de sapatos novos bem lustrados. As chances de o tal Trinx corresponder àquela alinhada e ao mesmo tempo cômica figura eram bem grandes.

Beli Eddas chegou mais perto, sem que o gnomo o percebesse. Distribuía ordens exasperado a seus subordinados e parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos. Pelo que o jovem conseguira depreender de suas falas, havia um carregamento para Etressia atrasado e o administrador fazia agora o que estava ao seu alcance para compensar o lapso. Foi sem receio, apesar da tensa situação, que o humano abordou-o:

- Olá.

A criaturinha voltou nervosa a cabeça para o visitante e, arregalando os olhos, perguntou com sua vozinha estridente:

- O que quer? Não vê que estou ocupado?

- Perdoe-me, mas recebi isto de um mensageiro deste armazém dias atrás, presumivelmente enviado por você – explicou Beli, estendendo a carta a Trinx. – Ao que parece, preciso reivindicar a herança de meu tio Palas Eddas, correto?

- Palas Eddas, Palas Eddas, Palas Eddas... – o administrador murmurou consigo mesmo, um dos punhos junto à boca, tentando se lembrar. – Ah, sim! O mago! Sei do que se trata!

"O mago". Então era mesmo como Beli suspeitara. A magia era viva em sua família, ou ao menos suposta família. Afinal de contas o falecido, ou suposto falecido, poderia muito bem apenas estar se passando por seu tio. Era característico do jovem desconfiar de tudo e todos antes de ter evidências suficientes do contrário. E, naquele caso, tais evidências ainda eram bem escassas. Procurava analisar aquela situação com extremo tato, sem tirar conclusões muito precipitadas. Bem, ao menos agora sabia que Palas Eddas era um praticante de magia. Então seria de se supor que seu legado tivesse algo a ver com tais artes.

- Posso então receber o que me é de direito? – insistiu o rapaz.

- Oh sim! – exclamou o gnomo como se houvesse retornado de um transe. – Venha comigo, por favor.

O aspirante a mago acompanhou Trinx até uma seção mais isolada do armazém, atrás de uma alta pilha de caixas, onde o gnomo mantinha uma espécie de escritório, com seus papéis e tabelas devidamente dispostos sobre pequenos caixotes que lhe serviam de mesa. Apressado, o administrador afastou alguns recipientes de perto de uma parede, apanhou uma diminuta chave de um dos bolsos de seu colete e, de dentro de uma das estruturas de madeira, retirando-lhe a tampa, pegou um pequeno baú de ferro, adornado com alguns ligeiros detalhes em ouro e prata. Diante de Beli, colocou a arca sobre um dos caixotes e, inserindo a chave na fechadura, abriu-a sem qualquer dificuldade.

- Aí está! – falou ele apontando para o interior agora revelado do artefato.

O jovem aproximou-se e olhou, erguendo a tampa. Dentro do baú havia somente um livro de capa remendada, a mesma sendo feita da pele de algum animal que Beli não conseguiu identificar. Intrigado, tomou o volume em suas mãos e folheou-o rapidamente, podendo discernir inscrições a mão na milenar linguagem arcana. Encantamentos. O rapaz abriu um sorriso satisfeito, principalmente após encontrar o nome Palas Eddas, seguido de um ode a Mager, registrado numa das últimas folhas. O grimório de seu tio. O parente desconhecido lhe deixara de herança justamente o instrumento pelo qual há tanto tempo vinha ansiando.

Havia algo estranho, no entanto. A quantidade de magias naquele volume era incrivelmente pequena. Não parecia se tratar do grimório de um mago experiente. Folheando-o mais uma vez, agora com maior atenção, Beli encontrou somente algumas conjurações de nível básico, mais conhecidas como "truques", e escassos encantamentos de primeiro círculo. Alguns deles ele até já sabia fazer desde algum tempo, apesar de os componentes verbais e gestuais ali descritos serem diferentes. Será que o tio lhe deixara um número pequeno de magias de propósito, sabendo que era um iniciante? Ou algum tipo de magia protegia o próprio livro, impedindo o sobrinho de ter contato com conjurações mais poderosas enquanto não praticasse? Muito intrigado, procurou esclarecer tais dúvidas com o gnomo:

- Exceto isto, meu tio não me deixou mais nada? Nem uma carta, ou bilhete?

- Oh, como pude me esquecer! – Trinx deu um leve tapinha na testa. – Ele deixou uma nota sim, mas a mantive comigo por segurança... Aguarde um momento.

Guardando a chave do baú novamente no bolso, o administrador do galpão usou uma mão para retirar um pequeno papel dobrado de sua calça e a outra para apanhar um diminuto par de óculos redondos, sem aro, que trazia pendurado embaixo da camisa. Desdobrou o bilhete diante de si, segurando-o com a mesma mão que o pegara, enquanto com a outra, um pouco desajeitado, mantinha as lentes erguidas diante dos olhos. E foi assim que leu a nota, em tom pausado, dando ênfase a cada palavra e perceptivelmente tendo certa dificuldade em identificar algumas delas:

- Grimório deixado para sobrinho Beli Eddas. A fim de obter mais informações sobre a família e magia, verificar gaveta com meu nome no Arquivo Público da capital Borenar, no subsolo da Biblioteca Real. Registro de número oito mil novecentos e trinta e dois. Assinado: Palas Eddas.

Certo. Seu suposto tio lhe dera apenas uma pista do que ainda viria a descobrir. Um aperitivo. Por que não deixara tudo ali de uma vez? Não teria sido mais fácil? Sim, por certo, mas talvez houvesse mais pessoas atrás de tais informações. Pessoas perigosas. Era incrível como o rapaz, perseguindo a verdade sobre seu passado, parecia só se envolver mais e mais na espessa névoa do mistério. Então Palas Eddas vinha protegendo a verdade sobre sua família e agora, tendo morrido, desejara revelar tudo ao sobrinho que nem sequer suspeitava de sua existência. Era justo... Ávido por respostas, o jovem indagou ao gnomo, apesar de acreditar que da parte dele não obteria mais nenhuma:

- Esse Palas Eddas vivia aqui em Feritia? Sabe algo sobre ele?

- Ih, nadinha! – riu Trinx um tanto impaciente. – Ele não morava aqui na cidade, tampouco ouvi falar dele antes disto. Alguns já comentavam a respeito de ele ser um mago, mas apenas rumores. Esse grimório foi entregue a este armazém por um remetente anônimo, contendo apenas essa nota assinada por Palas e instruções para que o material fosse entregue ao sobrinho deste, Beli Eddas, assim como um saco de moedas pagando pelo serviço. Como trabalhamos com inventários, e a quantia de peças de ouro mostrou-se bastante generosa, concordei em realizar a entrega. Pode ser até que você esteja sendo enganado por alguém, filho, mas enfim... está feito!

O administrador a seguir entregou a nota ao humano, guardou o baú vazio e, despedindo-se, voltou para seus afazeres. Beli Eddas agradeceu e, munido agora do grimório e do bilhete contendo a localização de mais informações na capital, convenceu-se de que seus assuntos naquela cidade estavam encerrados. Tinha agora de partir rumo a Borenar – próxima peça daquele quebra-cabeças – porém faria isso somente na manhã seguinte. Antes daria mais uma volta pelas ruas, refletindo acerca dos acontecimentos e tentando obter mais alguma informação a respeito do recém-descoberto tio...

A taverna seria, talvez, o lugar ideal para isso.

* * *

Kal Sul estava satisfeito. Alcançara a meta almejada em sua jornada, e levara pouco tempo nela para isso. Numa esquina, depois de dois ou três quarteirões, encontrou uma simpática taverna instalada num sobrado, e uma rápida olhadela para seu interior, com seu ambiente limpo, mesas abundantes e fregueses alegres, fez com que se convencesse de que seria o local perfeito para o descanso – e boemia – de seus comandados. O estabelecimento se chamava "Eterna Bruma", o letreiro ostentando o nome grafado em azul tendo como fundo um contorno esbranquiçado lembrando uma nuvem. No mínimo acolhedor.

Sorrindo, o anão deu meia-volta e iniciou o regresso até a tripulação no cais, para informar-lhes a boa nova. Perguntou-se se no caminho voltaria a ver, além dos habitantes da cidade surpresos com sua presença, o misterioso sujeito de manto e capuz negros que há pouco se dirigia no sentido oeste. Não devia passar de um mero andarilho, mas algo que o diplomata não conseguia explicar lhe chamara atenção nele. Achou que seria inútil continuar pensando a respeito e, animado, apenas seguiu pelas ruas até o porto. Se demorasse mais, não seria de se espantar Feritia acabar sendo sitiada por um bando de anões enlouquecidos sem hidromel!

* * *

A floresta fora dos muros, ocupando boa parte da porção exterior sul da cidade, parecia àquela tarde bastante agradável e convidativa a Fëanor. Trajando uma reles camisa de chita na cor bege com botões, surradas calças marrons e as já desgastadas botas de couro, o rapaz se embrenhava pela infinidade de trilhas que a área possuía, deixando claro que os moradores de Feritia freqüentemente visitavam aquelas paragens com os mais diversos fins. Enquanto a maioria ali colhia frutas para alimentação e folhas utilizadas em poções e chás, casais de jovens namorados costumavam se amar às escondidas em meio àquelas moitas e em algumas ocasiões até gatunos e contrabandistas as utilizavam como recurso de ocultação de suas atividades ilícitas. O rapaz já ouvira diversas histórias divertidas e até trágicas relativas ao lugar, o que acabava apenas aumentando seu encanto. Para quem, em tenra idade, até então vivera apenas numa hospedaria como faxineiro ouvindo relatos de locais longínquos e fantásticos, sonhando em conhecê-los, até uma paisagem simples e entediante a olhos mais experientes, como aquela, a ele se mostrava muito fascinante.

Entretido com o passeio, nem se preocupava mais em relação ao velho Rabesdin. Qualquer coisa que lhe acontecesse visitando o idoso seria no mínimo curiosa, senão engraçada. Sabia de antemão o caminho para a casa deste, já que viera àquelas redondezas com os amigos algumas vezes no passado e eles lhe mostraram, ao zombarem do ermitão, qual trilha levava até a morada. Haviam até desafiado uns aos outros para ver quem tinha coragem de ir importunar a figura, porém toda a preparação mostrava-se sempre infrutífera, pois voltavam acovardados para a cidade temendo que as histórias contadas fossem verdadeiras. Era irônico pensar a partir dessa visão, já que boa parte de tais relatos eram criados pelos próprios "aventureiros" que temiam ir ter com o velho em sua residência. Coisa de moleques... E Fëanor, devido a conseguir analisar a situação com tal viés, orgulhava-se por julgar realmente estar amadurecendo...

Dezoito anos. Esperava que aquela jornada fosse apenas a primeira de muitas... E que as outras fossem maiores e mais importantes!

Pisando algumas folhas secas pelo solo, resquício do outono e do inverno, o jovem avançava pelo caminho na ânsia de avistar a casa do destinatário do envelope a qualquer momento. Ainda se perguntava a respeito do que poderia tratar a correspondência, e por que raios Tucker tremera devido a isso. Procurou então se distrair com o cantar dos passarinhos e o farfalhar da vegetação que entrava em contato com seu corpo, sons que o relaxavam. Curiosidade em demasia era sempre prejudicial. Melhor seria somente fazer sua parte entregando a carta e esquecer tais indagações.

E foi então que viu... Movendo alguns arbustos espinhudos, tomando cuidado para não espetar as mãos, Fëanor retirou os obstáculos que tampavam sua visão e pôde observar com clareza o que havia diante de si, poucos metros adiante. A floresta se abria numa clareira de consideráveis dimensões, o chão coberto por um tapete de grama que chegava perto dos joelhos do rapaz. No centro existia uma casa, pequena e exageradamente humilde. As paredes de tijolos caíam aos pedaços, com diversos blocos faltando e o revestimento de tinta alva já bastante descascado. As telhas sobre ela padeciam de igual miséria, acumulando sujeira, folhas e sustentando até um ninho de pardais. Dessa cobertura erguia-se uma chaminé quase desmoronando que, através de sua boca desgastada, cuspia errantes golfadas de fumaça como alguém engasgando à beira da morte. As janelas fechadas possuíam estrutura de ferro enferrujado e madeira apodrecida, a porta de entrada não chegando nem perto de melhores condições. Ao lado da morada, junto a uma das paredes, existia improvisado cercado feito claramente de galhos de árvores trançados com cordas que abrigava modesto galinheiro, as aves nele tão magras que pareciam não ter forças sequer para cacarejar. Atrás da residência, por sua vez, via-se uma série de sulcos em meio à grama aparentando compor uma horta, a qual, apesar do aspecto malcuidado, apresentava-se rica em hortaliças e até algumas frutas. Ou o jardineiro dela cuidando era muito habilidoso, ou os deuses realmente compensavam a precariedade daquele lar concedendo ao seu morador a dádiva de comer bem.

O recém-chegado aproximou-se lentamente, deixando o abrigo que a mata lhe fornecia. Pé ante pé, cauteloso, olhando agitado em volta, Fëanor temia cair em alguma armadilha física ou mágica preparada astutamente por Rabesdin para deter pessoas intrometidas. Mas conseguiu chegar perto o suficiente da casa – a ponto de apoiar-se na parede da porta – sem sofrer qualquer tipo de dano ou encantamento. Já estava feliz por não ter virado um pato!

Recobrando o fôlego, sua próxima ação foi erguer um dos punhos... e batê-lo relutantemente contra a madeira da entrada. A primeira tentativa foi tão fraca, devido ao temor, que mal causou barulho. Assim o jovem, coração aos pulos, teve de somar coragem e repetir o movimento, agora com mais intensidade. Surtiu efeito, pois um rouco "Já vai!" vindo do lado de dentro, acompanhado de uma longa e sofrida tossida, revelou que o provável Rabesdin ouvira o chamado do visitante.

Seguiram-se passos quase arrastados no interior da casa, acompanhados pelo praticamente imediato destrancar da fechadura. E, rangendo, a porta da residência foi aberta...

O rapaz viu-se de frente para um homem idoso de semblante firme, cabelos grisalhos e um conjunto de bigode e cavanhaque na mesma tonalidade. Os olhos, coloridos num azul desbotado, remetiam a alguém que já vivera o bastante para presenciar muita penúria. O corpo ainda mantinha certa musculatura avantajada, metido embaixo de uma manta suja e rasgada, pés calçando sandálias. A aparência do velho ermitão não era tão mirabolante como se costumava espalhar. Mas o que realmente assustou Fëanor foi o fato do habitante da casa, logo que o fitou, ter arregalado os olhos e estremecido de tal forma como se estivesse diante de um fantasma, claramente faltando-lhe ar e o vigor abandonando temporariamente sua tez enrugada, empalidecendo-a.

- E-eu... – balbuciou o garoto, temendo ter de alguma forma matado o ancião de susto. – Eu só vim...

- É incrível o passar dos anos neste mundo, e o que ele faz com uma face antes só vista nos primeiros dias de sua vida! – exclamou o idoso num tom forte, como se de repente conseguisse recuperar boa parte de sua energia.

O quê? O que ele estaria querendo dizer? Primeiros dias? Poderia aquele ermitão de alguma forma ter conhecido Fëanor no passado? Ou estava simplesmente caducando, confundindo o emissário com outro indivíduo ou até com alguém que jamais existira fora de sua imaginação?

- Eu vim trazer-lhe esta carta! – o rapaz, trêmulo, proferiu tudo de uma vez e de forma bem rápida, estendendo o envelope na direção do morador.

- Ah, sim... – ele replicou com interesse, apanhando a carta e a abrindo ao mesmo tempo em que se virava de costas para o recém-chegado e andava rumo ao interior da casa, sem qualquer tipo de cerimônia. – Por favor, entre.

O jovem obedeceu, temendo que a transformação em pato viesse tardiamente. A parte de dentro da casa fazia jus total ao exterior: paredes descascadas, teto em colapso com diversas brechas que permitiam visualizar o céu azul, assoalho podre... Inexistia qualquer divisão em cômodos, todo o espaço de vivência compondo apenas uma sala única e limitada. Não muito longe da entrada, folhas secas e lenha mal-cortada queimavam numa maltratada lareira. A mobília se restringia a uma mesa de pernas bambas no centro, cercada por duas cadeiras a ponto de desmontarem, e uma cama igualmente precária num canto. Sobre o primeiro dos móveis observava-se um prato sujo com restos de comida – levando a crer que o velho há pouco almoçara – e livros grossos de aparência bem antiga. Existia somente um objeto na morada que contrastava, de forma radical, com tudo que o cercava: um baú de tamanho médio, quase das dimensões de uma cômoda, esculpido em metal impecável e com diversos contornos dourados. Tal lampejo de riqueza era difícil de ser associado a um lar tão paupérrimo – a não ser que seu proprietário realmente não passasse de um tremendo sovina. De qualquer modo, o destinatário apoiou a carta e as mãos sobre a mesa para ler o que lhe fora escrito e, estando de costas para o inseguro Fëanor, este não pôde visualizar a expressão em seu rosto conforme o fazia. Ao término da leitura, que não se estendeu muito, o suposto Rabesdin dobrou novamente o papel, tossiu, inseriu-o num bolso do manto, olhou para o visitante de forma bastante série e falou, sua voz com a entonação de um verdadeiro arauto:

- Pois bem.

Sentou-se a seguir numa das cadeiras, o rapaz apenas observando se as pernas desta agüentariam ou não o peso do idoso... mas resistiram bravamente. Alojando-se da forma mais confortável possível, o velho tornou a erguer a cabeça e afirmou, sem nem sequer piscar:

- Como completa hoje dezoito anos de idade, conforme informa esta carta, então chegou a hora de você saber a verdade. Certas coisas no mundo e em nossas vidas estão envoltas por véus que nem sequer sabemos existirem, meu caro Fëanor. E sua trajetória desde o nascimento, acredite, ainda se encontra mais coberta do que toda uma infinidade de tendas.

- O quer dizer? – questionou o garoto erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Tudo que Tucker lhe disse sobre seu passado antes de ir morar naquela hospedaria é uma mentira. Mas não o culpe: eu mesmo o instruí a agir assim.

O mensageiro parecia estar diante de uma clara prova de que o tal Rabesdin perdera a razão já há um tempo indefinido. Do que demônios ele estava falando? O passado de Fëanor ser uma mentira? E em que circunstâncias aquele velho conhecia Tucker? Devia existir sim uma relação entre os dois, o que explicaria a entrega da carta, mas o resto não fazia sentido algum! Fëanor já se sentia ofendido o bastante para rumar até a porta e nunca mais voltar, porém algo em seu mais remoto íntimo o impelia a ouvir mais – talvez a busca por aventura que tanto o marcava. O que o ermitão pronunciasse em seguida poderia não passar, e era provável que não passasse, de uma série de absurdos, mas decidiu ao menos tentar escutar.

Mas quando o ancião tornou a abrir a boca para falar, foi acometido de verdadeiro acesso de tosse. Levando um dos punhos à altura do queixo, tentava se conter enquanto seu tronco se curvava para frente e o sintoma de doença só crescia em intensidade; Fëanor, afastando-se em receio, achou que o velho cuspiria a própria garganta para fora. E a suspeita que nutria se tornou certeza quando um ruído líquido encerrou a seqüência, o idoso tentando esconder uma das mãos que mantivera até então diante dos lábios, manchada de vermelho... Ele era claramente tuberculoso, e o rapaz em sua companhia, ao ver que a ação seguinte do anfitrião foi esfregar os dedos sujos sobre a manta, perguntou-se se já não teria sido contaminado pela moléstia, levando em conta o deplorável gesto de limpeza do doente. Seria um belo presente de aniversário...

- Desculpe, a idade me afeta... – justificou-se o interlocutor, relaxando o peito depois de pigarrear por um momento. – Deixe-me continuar.

Fez então nova pausa, agora tranqüila e saudável, antes de prosseguir, como se desejasse que as palavras a partir daquele ponto atingissem os ouvidos do garoto com o máximo de ênfase, para logo depois dizer, finalmente:

- Não sei o que Tucker lhe contou ao longo de todos esses anos, mas eu, agora, revelarei a verdade... Você, Fëanor Bladinor, é fruto de uma paixão proibida entre Göther Bladinor, valoroso Cavaleiro da Luz, e Lívia Eshner, sacerdotisa de Northar.

Aquilo soou ao jovem como idioma kartan, do qual, ainda que desnecessário salientar, ele não conhecia palavra alguma. "Bladinor"? Que raios de sobrenome era aquele? Filho de um Cavaleiro da Luz, ainda por cima com uma clériga do deus Northar? A história era no mínimo mirabolante, para não chamá-la de insana! Até os mitos que ouvira e lera até então pareciam a Fëanor, naquele instante, mais convincentes. Acreditaria mais num minotauro aparecendo de súbito diante de seus olhos pouco vividos do que na falácia daquele velho. Começava a perder a paciência...

- Olhe, eu só vim entregar a carta, então acho que já posso ir embora... – resmungou o rapaz, fazendo menção de retornar até a porta.

- Pare e olhe para si mesmo, Fëanor! – o ermitão explodiu de repente, levantando o tom de voz e o corpo da cadeira. – Seus cabelos são brancos como a neve do mais frio inverno! Nunca se perguntou sobre a origem deles? Acha que são naturais?

O idoso tocara num ponto delicado, fazendo com que o jovem, de costas, acabasse se detendo. Sim, por certo ele já se questionara, e muito, a respeito daquele seu aspecto tão pitoresco. Não era mesmo algo natural, tampouco que possuísse uma explicação ordinária. E, levando em conta que até então o suposto Rabesdin não lhe dissera nada que pudesse ser considerado ordinário... Por associação, quem sabe ele não estaria mesmo tentando contar ao garoto a verdade?

Virando-se, Fëanor viu-se disposto a ouvi-lo, mais uma vez. Aproximou-se novamente a passos curtos e perguntando:

- O que afinal você sabe sobre mim?

- Eu é quem agora lhe farei algumas indagações, meu rapaz... – sorriu o velho, astuto, após breve tossida. – Você sabe quem foram os Cavaleiros da Luz?

Claro que ele sabia. Já escutara inúmeras histórias tratando deles, e era fascinado por todas. A Ordem dos Cavaleiros da Luz compunha o antigo braço armado da Ordem de Gartur, sociedade milenar responsável pela preservação da Religião Comum e suas práticas em Boreatia. Surgira num momento de crise: a expansão da Liga do Norte e a conseqüente imposição em todos os continentes do culto a Swordanimus como único deus. Opondo-se a seus inimigos mortais, os hereges Cavaleiros da Espada Longa, os bravos paladinos iluminados lutaram por séculos com o objetivo de impedir que a degenerada adoração ao deus da guerra se consolidasse por todo o mundo, causando a ira divina. Sua luta, entretanto, não alcançou esse sagrado objetivo: os Cavaleiros da Luz foram batidos e gradualmente exterminados pelas tropas da Liga do Norte. Assim como os sacerdotes de Gartur e qualquer outro mortal que recusasse a se converter, acabaram dilacerados nas masmorras e queimados nas fogueiras da guerra religiosa. O ápice da tragédia foi o sangrento cerco à até então imaculada Ilha de Rentis, dez anos antes do Crepúsculo dos Deuses – o qual, de uma maneira incrivelmente destrutiva, acabou encerrando a ousadia dos boreais pelas mãos em fúria dos próprios deuses. Enquanto alguns falavam que pouquíssimos Cavaleiros da Luz teriam sobrevivido a essas últimas desgraças, a maioria acreditava que a Ordem fora extinta para sempre... Porém aquele velho parecia apresentar indícios contrários a tal idéia. Levando em conta a idade de Fëanor, ele nascera depois do Crepúsculo dos Deuses, mais precisamente quatro anos após o cataclisma. E se ele fosse mesmo filho de um Cavaleiro da Luz, então só podia ser de um dos sobreviventes!

- Eu e seu pai éramos apenas iniciados na Ordem na época imediatamente anterior ao Crepúsculo... – explicou o idoso, como que lendo os pensamentos do rapaz. – Fugimos de Rentis num bote junto com alguns sobreviventes, enquanto o santuário ardia... O cheiro do sangue vertido dos cadáveres de meus irmãos na fé nunca mais abandonou minhas narinas... Aqueles malditos Cavaleiros de Swordanimus!

- Além de você e meu pai, mais cavaleiros saíram vivos do massacre?

- Um número muito pequeno, assim como raros clérigos de Gartur. Só conseguimos mais pessoas para nossos grupos depois do Crepúsculo, através de sigiloso recrutamento. Como somos criteriosos nos procedimentos para as novas admissões, estamos voltando a nos expandir muito lentamente. Hoje somamos vinte e cinco ou trinta Cavaleiros da Luz, apenas, no mundo todo. Claro, sem me contar. Este velho saco de ossos chamado Rabesdin mal consegue mais empunhar uma espada...

- Fale-me mais sobre meu pai! – pediu Fëanor, agitado. – Pelo visto vocês eram bem próximos, certo?

- Ora, para quem estava tão descrente em minhas palavras, você mudou rápido de opinião... Mas sim, Göther Bladinor sempre foi um grande amigo, um irmão. Conhecemo-nos quando da nossa iniciação na Ordem. Após a fuga de Rentis, passamos algum tempo exilados em Etressia, onde presenciamos os horrores da ira dos deuses. Assim que os céus se abriram, tomamos parte numa das expedições rumo a Behatar com o intuito de auxiliar na reconstrução do continente. Seu pai era um grande paladino. Suas palavras, repletas de empatia e lealdade a Northar, acalentavam os corações daqueles que tentavam reerguer suas vidas, e a lâmina de seu sabre subjugava qualquer um que tentasse se aproveitar da situação predominante para praticar atos vis. Vagamos por estas terras durante muitos meses trazendo a boa nova à população, além de protegê-la, até que Göther conheceu sua mãe num santuário dedicado ao Senhor dos Deuses... Eles cuidaram juntos de doentes, combateram lado a lado grupos de bandidos, e acabaram se apaixonando. Um amor condenado desde o início. É sumamente proibido, tanto a um Cavaleiro da Luz quanto a qualquer clériga, manter relações carnais com outra pessoa. Eu fui um dos poucos que tomaram conhecimento desse romance, velando dia e noite para que fosse mantido em segredo, ou seus pais cairiam em desgraça. Até que sua mãe engravidou. E esse foi apenas o início de nossos problemas...

- Como assim? – fascinado, os olhos do garoto até brilhavam.

- Seu pai possuía um escudeiro, recrutado logo que chegamos a Behatar. Rapaz de berço humilde, perdido sempre em sonhos de cavalaria... O nome dele era Macker. Ainda que fiel e puro no começo, em algum ponto esse verme foi consumido por sentimentos que remetem apenas ao Panteão Maligno. Invejando Göther por jamais ter conseguido se tornar um Cavaleiro da Luz, pois falhara nos testes, Macker cedeu à torpeza que sempre o tentou e mergulhou nas trevas. Ele traiu e matou, de forma traiçoeira, seu pai e sua mãe, pouco depois de você nascer.

Rabesdin fez uma pausa para tossir – tornando a cuspir sangue – e Fëanor começou a suar. Era muita coisa de uma só vez. Além de descobrir ser filho de um paladino, agora soubera que o mesmo, junto com sua mãe, fora assassinado pelo próprio escudeiro! Seria sua linhagem sempre marcada assim pela tragédia? Em que tipo de mundo, antes completamente desconhecido, ele estava mergulhando?

- A perfídia de Macker não se restringiu somente a Göther e Lívia. Ele também quis eliminar o fruto do amor dos dois: você, Fëanor. Sorrateiro e maligno, dominado por uma energia negativa que só poderia ter sido invocada por um monstro como ele, adiantou-se rumo ao local onde você, ainda bebê, dormia... e conseguiu tocar seus cabelos. O mero contato dos dedos demoníacos daquele maldito algoz fez com que os primeiros fios que despontavam em sua cabeça de recém-nascido se tornassem alvos, marcados para sempre com uma nefasta ausência de tonalidade. Antes que ele pudesse lhe causar mais mal, consegui repeli-lo, tomei você em meus braços e fugi, procurando afastá-lo para sempre da perversidade do assassino!

Fëanor, num gesto quase involuntário, passou uma das mãos pela cabeleira branca. Então aquela era a explicação... Sentia-se um tanto abalado por aquilo ter sido causado por um indivíduo maligno, ainda mais através do aparente uso de magia, porém um simultâneo alívio também se estabelecia em seu ser. Como a verdade era reconfortante, ainda que fosse uma verdade repleta de sangue e lágrimas! Calado, o jovem continuou ouvindo o ancião:

- Eu tinha de proteger você de Macker e seus aliados, era um dever para com meu falecido irmão de fé. Por isso o escondi, trazendo-o até a insuspeita Feritia e deixando-o com o dono da hospedaria Manhã Amarela, Tucker, e sua esposa. Expliquei a eles toda a situação, frisando que, para que você mesmo se mantivesse seguro, não deveria saber nada sobre seu verdadeiro passado antes que chegasse a hora certa. O dono do lugar aceitou acolhê-lo como a um filho, contanto que você o auxiliasse nas tarefas conforme crescesse. Quanto a mim, instalei-me nesta floresta fora dos muros da cidade, assistindo a você crescer e sempre zelando por seu bem-estar. Afinal, Macker poderia aparecer a qualquer momento para terminar o que começara. Fui consumido pela velhice, mas, como agora vejo, Tucker cumpriu com sua palavra: o combinado foi que, quando você completasse dezoito anos de vida, ele o enviaria até mim com uma carta confirmando que seu período de estadia na pousada terminara e que agora seria entregue aos meus cuidados. Se estava curioso quanto ao que havia naquele envelope...

Era no mínimo curioso: Fëanor fora incumbido de entregar a correspondência que decidia seu próprio destino. E ele chegara até a pensar que Tucker jamais permitiria que deixasse a Manhã Amarela... Sorrindo, o rapaz se deu conta de que, com a maioridade, sua vida realmente ganhava uma nova direção. Consciente de seu passado, ele agora poderia traçar seus próprios caminhos rumo ao futuro, livre para se aventurar, livre para vencer... Mas, com certo incômodo, refletiu mais uma vez a respeito da tragédia envolvendo seus pais. Será que não haveria nada que pudesse fazer para compensar tanta dor? Um modo de reverter tudo?

- Você deu a entender que esse Macker ainda está vivo... – murmurou o garoto, um sinistro lampejo em seus olhos. – Tenho de fazer algo! Meus pais não podem permanecer injustiçados! Esse criminoso tem de ser caçado e morto!

Franzindo as sobrancelhas e torcendo os lábios enrugados, Rabesdin aproximou-se rápido e desferiu incrível tabefe contra a nuca do jovem, o choque emitindo alto estalo. Gemendo, Fëanor passou a massagear a área atingida enquanto ouvia severa reprimenda:

- Você nunca deve dar ouvidos à vingança, meu rapaz! Nunca, está me entendendo bem? Sede de sangue e retaliação são sentimentos e ações que apenas farão você chegar mais perto das divindades malignas! Devitar gargalha nos infernos sempre que ouve um mancebo como você falando tais despautérios, ainda mais alguém prestes a ser treinado como Cavaleiro da Luz!

- Como é? – replicou Fëanor, estremecendo.

Rabesdin tossiu de novo, respirou fundo e explicou:

- Como filho de Göther, o sangue de um grande paladino defensor do bem corre em suas veias. Ainda que tenha sido fruto de uma relação proibida, sua ascendência leva-o a ter nobre compromisso com Northar e os demais deuses. Como atingiu idade suficiente, você será treinado pela Ordem e se tornará um Cavaleiro da Luz. Sua presença em nossas linhas se mostrará vital neste momento de reestruturação e, se seguir ao menos metade dos passos de seu pai, já será um dos maiores benfeitores que este mundo já viu!

- Mas quem me treinará? Você, Rabesdin?

- Não, não... Eu já estou muito velho e cansado. Agora que o tornei consciente de sua importância, resta-me apenas continuar vivendo minha pacata e débil existência neste casebre, aguardando o iminente fim de meus dias. Não encontrará treinamento por aqui, Fëanor, ao menos não comigo. Deve ao invés disso se dirigir até a capital Borenar. Dentro de uma semana, Jetro I será coroado governante do Reino Boreal, o primeiro após o nefasto período da Liga do Norte. Todos os Cavaleiros da Luz neste continente já se encontram a caminho da cidade para participar da cerimônia e reafirmar sua total lealdade a um monarca temente aos deuses. Entre esses paladinos está o admirável Kyrin, atual grão-mestre da Ordem e herói da Batalha de Rentis. Ele será a pessoa perfeita para introduzi-lo aos caminhos de Northar e sua glória. Deve procurar por ele e pedir-lhe orientação.

- É com certeza algo perto do que sempre sonhei, mas... – oscilou o rapaz, hesitante. – As estradas de Behatar andam repletas de bandidos e monstros! Na hospedaria já me cansei de ouvir relatos sobre emboscadas e até inúmeras mortes. Eu ainda não sei usar arma alguma, nem sequer possuo algo que possa ser considerado uma arma... Como poderia viajar até a capital, sendo que são no mínimo quatro dias de viagem?

- Existe dúvida demais em seu coração, meu rapaz! Dúvida e temor! E esses não são valores dignos de um Cavaleiro da Luz. Aprenda a não dar ouvidos a eles, e confiar em Northar sempre e plenamente! Ele lhe dará tudo de que precisa!

Dizendo isso, Rabesdin, entre tossidas, caminhou até um dos cantos da miserável casa... Mais precisamente o canto em que estava situado o baú que em nada combinava com ela. Sereno e calmo, o velho cavaleiro abaixou-se na frente da arca, retirou uma pequenina chave prateada de seu manto – a qual Fëanor achou ter o formato de uma adaga, pelo brevíssimo período em que pôde fitá-la – e usou-a para abri-la. A tampa foi a seguir erguida pelas calejadas mãos do guerreiro, revelando o interior do recipiente que há anos não conhecia luz: uma espécie de capa marrom ocultando algo embaixo de si. O idoso puxou o tecido... e Fëanor, aproximando-se, conseguiu finalmente observar o que era...

Tratava-se de dois artefatos, ambos maravilhosos aos olhos do garoto que sempre se imaginara combatendo vilões e salvando donzelas pelos quatro cantos de Boreatia. O primeiro, disposto dentro do baú em cima do segundo, era uma espada. Media mais de um metro de comprimento e seu acabamento era dos mais lindos que Fëanor já vira. O cabo metálico possuía detalhes em ouro e prata, desde linhas de contorno, arcos em relevo, até um pinheiro – símbolo de Northar – talhado numa esmeralda e devidamente incrustado no centro do suporte. Já a lâmina, afiada e brilhante, ostentava em sua admirável consistência muitas vitórias do passado e a promessa de incontáveis triunfos por vir. Foi quando o rapaz notou importante detalhe: a lâmina era dupla, incrivelmente cortante de ambos os lados. Uma arma de difícil manuseio, requerendo ambas as mãos. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, um dos objetos mais fantásticos que o jovem jamais imaginara ver.

Estendendo os braços, tomou o cabo do sabre em seus dedos. Surpreendeu-se com seu peso; era bem maior do que o das réplicas em madeira com que costumava brincar quando mais novo. Confiante, apertou então o suporte e tentou cortar o ar com a lâmina, num pretensioso e desastrado movimento que acabou por fazer a espada escapar de suas mãos e cair desajeitada sobre o assoalho... fincando-se, na diagonal, no vão entre duas tábuas, quase aos pés de Rabesdin. Este ergueu a cabeça, coçou o cavanhaque e afirmou:

- Kyrin o ensinará a brandi-la.

- Eu espero que sim... – disse Fëanor, envergonhado.

Enquanto o ancião retirava a arma do chão, colocando-a com cuidado sobre a mesa, a atenção do filho de Göther se voltou para o outro artefato no interior da arca. Uma armadura, tão bela e bem-trabalhada quanto a espada. Já vira trajes similares àquele algumas vezes, usados por combatentes que se hospedavam na Manhã Amarela: era uma loriga segmentada, que devia seu nome ao arranjo de placas metálicas enfileiradas que a compunham. Antigo uniforme militar das legiões do distante Império Boreal, constituía uma veste eficiente que conseguia conter diversos tipos de ataques – é claro, se seu dono também se mostrasse ágil fisicamente no campo de batalha. A peça possuía, na região do peito, um pequeno emblema gravado em ouro, representando uma espada com a lâmina voltada para cima: eterno símbolo dos Cavaleiros da Luz e sua causa.

- Esse equipamento é seu, Rabesdin? – inquiriu Fëanor.

- Não, tanto a espada quanto a armadura pertenceram a seu pai – revelou o velho depois de mais um instante de tosse. – Elas tombaram junto com o corpo dele quando Macker o assassinou, porém consegui reavê-las anos mais tarde de um contrabandista em Serinia, empregando todas as minhas economias. Isso para que você, agora, possa usá-las. Essa era a vontade de Göther, e eu persisti para que fosse cumprida!

- E-eu... não sei se posso...

- Pode sim, meu rapaz! – sorriu o paladino, colocando suas mãos, num gesto terno, sobre os ombros do inseguro Fëanor. – Siga para a capital o quanto antes, abrace seu destino. Busque Kyrin e os demais Cavaleiros, eles lhe ensinarão tudo que precisa saber. Coloque-se a serviço do novo rei. E lembre-se: o sagrado sabre de seu pai não deve ser usado para fazer vingança! Como agora sua existência será revelada, é possível que Macker ressurja em seu encalço, porém você não deve eliminá-lo por revanchismo! Rogue a Northar para que, no caminho da luz, encontre paz para todos os seus anseios.

- Eu rogarei... – suspirou o garoto, colocando-se de joelhos.

- Pois bem, meu caro Fëanor... Um grande mal está prestes a se abater novamente sobre Boreatia. Minhas preces apontam para tempos de penúria, amigos prevêem grandes catástrofes... E esse vento de destruição tem de ser detido pelos guerreiros da fé. A sua jornada começa agora.

* * *

- Hidromel! Hidromel! Hidromel!

A turba de anões que, aos berros, dirigia-se em fila desorganizada pelas ruas de Feritia até a taverna Eterna Bruma causava espanto e até pavor nos moradores da cidade portuária. Tendo partido do cais, o grupo estrangeiro, bradando sem cessar seu grito de guerra ansioso por álcool e estendendo os braços e armas para cima num frenesi belicoso assemelhava-se ao mais terrível pelotão bárbaro de qualquer guerra que já tivesse se presenciado. Pessoas ocultavam-se dentro da segurança de suas casas, trancando portas e janelas, cerrando cortinas. Lojas fechavam mais cedo, transeuntes sumiam em becos. E o embaixador Kal Sul, por sua vez, tinha a certeza de que aquele comportamento em nada contribuiria para melhorar a imagem do povo de Glacis naquele reino. Engolido pela euforia dos companheiros, todavia, resignou-se. Demais reflexões sobre o assunto poderiam vir após uma boa bebedeira...

Alguém mais oriundo de fora da urbe assistia à animada procissão dos anões. Um sujeito que, caso fosse foco das atenções, coisa que não ocorria devido ao barulho que os marinheiros do _Barestia_ causavam, também provocaria certa sensação entre os citadinos. Elfos, afinal, também eram raros nas terras de Behatar, ainda que não tanto quanto visitantes de Glacis. Se soubesse que a algazarra provocada por estes evitava olhares intrigados em sua direção, Trent Dante com certeza teria providenciado um agradecimento aos camaradas de menor estatura.

O feiticeiro chegara a Feritia há poucos minutos, dirigindo-se agora até o Armazém Público. Viajara dias depositando suas esperanças na pista que o mensageiro dele originário lhe fornecera sobre uma possível oportunidade de melhorar suas habilidades mágicas. A herança do tal Palas Eddas não era sua, isso era certo, mas talvez ela lhe pudesse proporcionar algum fruto. Ainda que indireto.

Chegando ao galpão, surpreendeu-se com seu tamanho e com o intenso fluxo de pessoas que dele provinha. Humanos, gnomos e halflings carregavam mercadorias para lá e para cá num interminável labor. Divertindo-se com todo aquele movimento, Trent atravessou o portão de entrada, ganhando o amplo interior do local. As imensas pilhas de caixas e sacas fizeram com que até seus acurados olhos élficos se perdessem em meio ao panorama. Precisava apenas, agora, encontrar alguém que lhe pudesse informar sobre a tal herança e o suposto mago que a deixara. Viu mais halflings transportando carga, humanos fazendo reparos num improvisado mecanismo de empilhamento de recipientes... E acabou descobrindo uma figura miúda, parcialmente careca e vestindo roupas proporcionais ao seu tamanho – a mais chamativa sendo um pequeno colete vermelho que se ajeitava de forma engraçada às suas costas – distribuindo ordens aos berros àqueles que aparentemente eram seus subordinados. A reduzida estatura e a voz muito aguda não deixavam dúvidas sobre se tratar de um gnomo, e por certo ocupava um alto cargo administrativo ou qualquer coisa parecida naquele armazém. Em seus estudos, Dante aprendera que representantes daquela raça, devido à sua competência e organização, geralmente eram delegados a tais funções. Bem, não custaria nada perguntar...

- Com licença...

- Andem logo, andem logo! – o baixinho, gritando, nem sequer ouviu o chamado do visitante atrás de si. – Esse carregamento já está atrasado o suficiente, não queremos perder mais honorários!

- Hã, senhor... – insistiu Trent, sempre bastante educado.

- Corram, quero os dois navios cheios antes do pôr-do-sol!

- Senhor! – o elfo foi obrigado a aumentar o tom de voz para se fazer escutar.

O gnomo, perceptivelmente assustado, deu um ligeiro pulo para frente. Só então se voltou para trás e, vendo o recém-chegado que gritara, cruzou os braços e afirmou numa careta, a expressão ganhando aspecto hilário em seu rosto rechonchudo:

- Se queria me chamar, bastava tê-lo feito de forma polida, sem precisar me matar do coração!

- Perdoe-me, é que vejo ser difícil ter a atenção de um sábio senhor dos negócios... – usando de seu carisma e das palavras certas, o feiticeiro procurava consertar o mal-entendido conquistando a simpatia do indivíduo. – Meu nome é Dante. Trent Dante.

- Que nome esquisito é esse? – estranhou o gnomo, um tanto grosso. – Você é algum artista, é?

- Digamos que sim. Sou um artista das artes arcanas. E venho até aqui esperando que o senhor possa me ajudar.

- Pois fale!

- Fiquei sabendo que um grande mago veio a falecer, um verdadeiro mestre dos encantamentos. Atendia pelo nome de Palas Eddas. E ele deixou uma herança, ou estou enganado?

- E que interesse você, elfo, poderia ter nesse legado? – o administrador questionou, enrijecendo sua careta.

No caminho até Feritia, Trent chegara a pensar em se passar por Beli Eddas, sobrinho do morto, porém imaginou a quantidade de problemas que tal mentira poderia lhe acarretar, principalmente se o verdadeiro herdeiro já houvesse reivindicado o que lhe pertencia – coisa que não tinha como saber. Assim, pouco antes de adentrar o galpão, decidira tentar ludibriar o responsável pelo inventário da melhor forma que conseguisse. Diante da indagação do gnomo, ele sorriu, passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos e respondeu:

- Sou um dedicado estudante de magia, como já mencionei, e assim gostaria de saber do que se trata a herança...

- Bem, então você deve ser muito ingênuo também, garoto! – replicou Trinx, ríspido. – Somos zelosos por aqueles que requisitam nossos serviços. Jamais entregaríamos ou revelaríamos qualquer coisa tratando da herança de Palas Eddas a uma pessoa que não fosse seu sobrinho. Além do mais, o próprio Beli Eddas aqui passou há pouco e já requisitou o que era seu. Portanto desista de tentar me enganar! Já suspeito do meio como você descobriu sobre a herança... Aquele maldito Rupert! Pelo visto continua abrindo e lendo correspondências dos outros!

Dante indiretamente acabara prejudicando o mensageiro que odiava seu chefe. Mas, apesar de ter prometido não contar ao gnomo sobre o péssimo hábito de seu funcionário, nem se importava muito com isso... A questão era que seu estratagema fora por água abaixo. Chegara tarde demais, e também não optara pela melhor forma de abordagem. Teria agora de apelar para a bondade do administrador. Tornando sua face séria e deixando livre a frustração que de fato sentia por imaginar ter viajado até ali para nada obter, Trent falou:

- Escute-me, senhor Trinx. É isso, não é? Eu percorri metade do continente para chegar aqui. Enfrentei diversos perigos nas estradas e gastei todas as minhas economias. O senhor, que pelo visto trabalha neste armazém já há algum tempo e sempre está em contato com pessoas oriundas de Boreatia inteira, não saberia de nada relacionado a magia que pudesse me servir para aprender mais? Um conjurador, uma guilda, algum grimório ou pergaminho perdido ou à venda?

O gnomo fitou o elfo por alguns instantes, abrindo então um sorriso e dizendo, aparentemente tocado pelo drama do viajante:

- Na verdade eu possuo alguns praticantes de magia em minha família. Meu tio-bisavô, Durix Kazin, é o maior mago de Equitis. Empregando as artes arcanas, ele é um mestre em auxiliar as atividades alquímicas e inventivas de nosso povo. Aliás, alquimia e invenção se complementam, conseguindo até suplantar a própria magia arcana. Um arranjo de cordas, polias e pesos consegue quase sempre um efeito idêntico, senão mais efetivo, em relação a uma conjuração mágica. Um primo meu já construiu um elevador que se equipara muito bem àquela magia de vôo, e um cunhado dele é um dos responsáveis pelos tubos metálicos utilizados para disparo de projéteis balísticos bélicos que, usando como combustível nosso pó negro e volátil para reações explosivas de diversos fins, supera em potência, com tranqüilidade, até mesmo cem bolas de fogo, e...

Conforme se empolgava e se aprofundava no assunto, a voz do gnomo tornava-se mais rápida e atropelada, a ponto de logo ficar quase incompreensível. Isso também era típico daquele povo, razão pela qual muitos representantes das demais raças não o suportavam. Certo de que não obteria nada de útil por parte do administrador, Dante decidiu deixá-lo a falar sozinho, com a língua não conseguindo acompanhar a velocidade de seus pensamentos, e virou-se de costas, retornando até a saída. Após já ter se distanciado alguns metros foi que ouviu o inesperado chamado de Trinx, que encerrara a ladainha:

- Espere! Não queria ouvir sobre magia?

- Seu tio-bisavô está em Equitis, vou procurar alguém mais perto que possa me auxiliar... – explicou Trent, voltando a cabeça de leve. – Mas obrigado pela ajuda, amiguinho.

O gnomo deu de ombros e, como que tendo um estalo mental, arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se de algo que tinha de fazer. Com sua voz de timbre estridente, passou a gritar por Rupert; o mensageiro, animado, abandonando o que fazia e se dirigindo até o chefe. Acabou por passar pelo elfo no trajeto deste rumo ao portão, sem percebê-lo, e também ainda sem suspeitar da terrível represália que o aguardava...

Trent riu. Honrar Feger acabava por significar sempre estar sujeito a se tornar instrumento de suas travessuras...

* * *

A porta de entrada da Eterna Bruma foi aberta de supetão, e o pelotão de anões do _Barestia_ ganhou o estabelecimento enquanto entoava o ápice de seus gritos pré-bebedeira. Juntando várias mesas umas às outras, os recém-chegados praticamente fecharam a taverna apenas para si próprios, ainda mais se levando em conta o fato de que os fregueses que ali se encontravam quando da chegada do grupo, com exceção de um ou dois, deixaram o recinto rapidamente, quase todos murmurando xingamentos e alguns até os proferindo em voz alta. O dono do lugar, no entanto, sabia que não levaria prejuízo: muito pelo contrário. Possuindo ciência do quanto aqueles estrangeiros bebiam, e que contavam mais de quinze indivíduos, obteria em somente uma noite o lucro de uma semana inteira. Assim, de pé atrás do balcão, tinha no rosto um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto aguardava os pedidos dos marinheiros.

Sentado ao lado do imediato Kraivin, o capitão Kal Sul socou a mesa com ambos os punhos e exclamou, alegre:

- Hoje a bebida é toda por minha conta!

Os comandados urraram em resposta, erguendo os braços em intensa celebração. O barulho pôde ser ouvido a vários quarteirões de distância. Os representantes do povo de Glacis deixavam claro se encontrar naquelas terras, e que aquela noite a boemia seria a única lei!

Um dos indivíduos não-anões que haviam permanecido na taverna quando da chegada dos forasteiros era um tipo misterioso de capa e capuz negros, debruçado sobre sua mesa de costas para os beberrões... Beli Eddas não apreciava em nada mortais que se entregavam ao frenesi do álcool, mas, ainda que até aquele momento não houvesse visto ninguém capaz de lhe informar algo sobre Palas Eddas, decidiu permanecer no estabelecimento ao menos mais alguns instantes na esperança de a fortuna o favorecer. Perto dali o proprietário do local, junto a barris de madeira com torneiras dispostos em fileira, enchia várias canecas de hidromel ao mesmo tempo, lançando-as em seguida sobre o balcão até a esposa garçonete, que por sua vez as colocava sobre uma bandeja e se apressava em servi-las aos anões. Estes brindavam, berravam e riam, e logo metade do contingente começou a cantar, desafinadamente, melodias tradicionais de seu povo. Um coro inebriado que feria quaisquer ouvidos. Reconhecendo isso como o auge, o mago humano bufou e preparou-se para se levantar da mesa, quando acabou escutando, por parte de Kal Sul:

- Esta, certamente, é apenas a prévia da comemoração que faremos no meu regresso, depois de minha presença na coroação do novo rei!

Então o comandante daquele destacamento também se dirigiria a Borenar? Interessante... Não que a companhia de um anão tivesse em si atrativos ao rapaz, porém viajar em grupo pelas estradas do interior, naquele período, era sempre mais recomendado. Perigos espreitavam tais caminhos o tempo todo e, apesar de ser um usuário de magia, Beli ainda se encontrava no início de seu treinamento. Defender-se sozinho, sem um bom vigor físico, era algo um tanto complicado. Um guerreiro de Glacis, por sua vez, podia ser considerado quase uma fortaleza ambulante, e o mago por certo não teria maiores problemas até a capital se caminhasse ao lado de um. Levava tempo para confiar nas pessoas, e de forma geral não gostava muito de se apegar a elas, já que isso levava à dependência da qual sempre fugira, porém naquele caso era uma necessidade. No trajeto de ida até Feritia, escapara por pouco de uma emboscada de goblins e tivera de apressar o passo para despistar dois homens que aparentemente o seguiam, nos arredores de Tyrnan. Uma viagem tranqüila poderia compensar o incômodo que a companhia de alguém costumava lhe causar. Além do mais, talvez fosse o momento de voltar a dar uma chance a possíveis aliados. Sua anterior associação a pessoas como a feiticeira Elizabeth e o cavaleiro Baltasar mostraram-se ao final desastrosas – mas, afinal de contas, nem todos eram iguais.

Com esse pensamento, ergueu-se da cadeira e caminhou calmo até o grupo de anões, sem ser por eles notado. Aproximou-se mais precisamente do líder e, tocando-lhe de leve num dos ombros da armadura, disse-lhe em tom pausado e tranqüilo, porém firme:

- Você pretende seguir até a capital nos próximos dias, nobre anão?

- Sim, amanhã de manhã! – respondeu Kal Sul, animado. – Marcharei de forma um tanto rápida, porém, pois participarei da cerimônia de coroação de Jetro I e assim lá preciso estar dentro de cinco dias!

- Não há problema nisso, já que também tenho pressa...

- Então pretende me acompanhar?

- Se não houver incômodo nisso...

- Acredite, não há! Será bom viajar na companhia de alguém diferente, após meses apenas vendo outros anões. Além disso, desejo aprender mais sobre a cultura e costumes aqui de Behatar...

- Não me julgo a pessoa mais recomendada para isso, mas... se isso não o deixar insatisfeito...

- Será bem-vindo, senhor...

- Beli. Beli Eddas.

- Certo, "Belehder"! – riu o embaixador, pronunciando o nome do recém-conhecido de forma errada. – Sou Kal Sul, diplomata a serviço do nobre rei de Glacis nestas terras amenas. Deseja se juntar a mim e meus camaradas na comemoração de nossa chegada? Aportamos aqui em Feritia há poucas horas!

Ignorando o lapso do anão relativo a seu nome, o mago simplesmente recusou a oferta com um gesto de sua mão direita, indo sentar-se numa outra mesa próxima da tripulação do _Barestia_. Não pudera saber mais sobre o suposto tio, mas ao menos aturar um pouco a embriaguez daqueles beberrões servira para garantir uma jornada segura até a capital. A fortuna agia por vias estranhas, muitas vezes...

Um outro sujeito, além de Beli Eddas, encontrava-se na taverna dominada pelos anões, a diferença sendo que chegara um pouco depois deles. Sentado numa mesa isolada num dos cantos, matando a sede com um jarro de água pelo qual pagara, o elfo Trent Dante ouvira com atenção toda a conversa entre o mago – sobrinho do famigerado Palas Eddas – e o capitão Kal Sul. O maldito humano já devia estar com a herança do tio que fora reivindicar no armazém. O que seria? Algum item mágico como um cajado ou anel? Um livro ou grimório tratando das práticas arcanas? Um familiar? Um homúnculo? O jovem feiticeiro mal conseguia se conter de tanta curiosidade e ânsia por algo que pudesse ajudá-lo em seu aprendizado. E ainda ouvira falar que o mago, junto com o diplomata de Glacis, viajaria para a capital... Dentro de poucos dias ocorreria a coroação do novo rei boreal, Jetro I, e nessa ocasião pessoas de todo o continente e fora dele confluiriam para a cidade com o objetivo de participar das celebrações. Seria uma grande oportunidade para Trent procurar algum feiticeiro mais experiente que aceitasse servir-lhe como mestre, sem contar conjuradores de outros tipos que o garoto poderia encontrar pelas ruas e com eles igualmente aprender coisas novas. Se viajasse na companhia de Beli, seria capaz, além disso, de sondá-lo e obter eventualmente mais algum tipo de conhecimento nos dias que se passassem antes da chegada a Borenar. Perfeito. Era tudo do que precisava!

Decidido, o elfo deixou sua mesa e aproximou-se discretamente dos anões em festejo e, conseqüentemente, do mago humano. Este até então não havia percebido a presença do outro e, só de atentar para seus trejeitos e indumentária, suspeitou se tratar de um feiticeiro. Já vira inúmeros praticantes de magia desse tipo e sabia reconhecer um rapidamente – ainda mais pelo fato de simplesmente não os suportar. Fazendo uma careta e temendo que o estranho quisesse se unir a eles, ouviu-o perguntar a Kal Sul:

- Posso interrompê-los por um momento, nobre anão?

- Diga, orelhudo! – o embaixador exclamou num sorriso, barba pingando hidromel.

- Acabei escutando a conversa de vocês, e soube que pretendem seguir até a capital. Haveria problema se eu também me unisse ao bando?

- O diplomata Kal Sul já pode contar com um praticante de magia arcana! – Beli Eddas respondeu de maneira grossa, só então Dante notando sua presença.

- Ora, meu amigo, não seja tão rude para com ele – falou o capitão, voltando-se para o mago e em seguida para o feiticeiro. – Nesses caminhos perigosos deste reino, quanto maiores os grupos viajando, mais seguros estarão. Parece-me um rapaz bastante honrado. É bem-vindo a nosso grupo!

- Você não devia aceitar qualquer pessoa que aparece para falar com você, Kal Sul... – agourou Beli.

- Se eu aceitei você, que mais parece um acólito dos deuses malignos com esse roupão negro, por que não aceitaria o amigo orelhudo aqui? – rebateu o embaixador, rindo. – Sente-se conosco, garoto!

- Obrigado, obrigado – sorriu Trent puxando uma cadeira.

E, descontraídos, comemoraram e beberam. Os anões contavam uns para os outros e para os que não eram de sua raça histórias de sua terra, desde lendas até casos pessoais – muitos deles soando à mentira. Falavam de ogros retalhados a machadadas às cegas, fugas heróicas do interior de minas soterradas à mercê de perigosos monstros subterrâneos, brigas de taverna devido a motivos fúteis que acabavam se tornando semi-epopéias... Num dado momento, por uma espirituosa intervenção do dono do lugar, o assunto foi mudado para a cidade de Feritia. Foram ouvidos relatos sobre navios que a imponente luz do farol salvara de iminentes naufrágios, boatos a respeito de visitantes misteriosos que teriam passado pelo porto, lendas tratando do longínquo passado da urbe... E, regadas a álcool e euforia, tais conversas marcaram o fim da tarde e o início da noite, a luz alaranjada que penetrava pelas janelas dando lugar a um azul escuro e ao mesmo tempo pálido, acompanhado de brisa um tanto fria. Nayx envolvia, com seus braços estrelados, os boêmios da taverna...

Foi assim que, distraídos e alegres – incluindo no caso até aqueles que não haviam bebido, como Beli e Trent – os fregueses não notaram a porta de entrada, em dado instante, tornar a ser aberta, e uma figura encapuzada, de ligeiros contornos femininos, atravessar o recinto e se sentar diante do balcão. Seus passos discretos e movimentos sutis procuravam afastar de sua figura qualquer curiosidade, e surtiam efeito. Apenas o proprietário percebeu sua chegada, perguntando, com a voz abafada pela gritaria oriunda dos marinheiros e fitando o lampejo de rosto branco e cabelos loiros que ficavam à mostra sob a capa:

- Deseja alguma coisa, senhorita?

- Uma caneca de cerveja, por favor – ela respondeu em tom baixo, empurrando com os dedos algumas moedas de ouro sobre o balcão.

O atendente apanhou o dinheiro e foi providenciar a bebida, caminhando até um barril. A moça, por sua vez, baixou a cabeça e tornou a pensar no que afinal viera fazer naquela maldita cidade. Freya atravessara o portão ao final da tarde, permanecendo algum tempo vagando pelas ruas na esperança que alguém viesse ao menos contatá-la acerca de quais seriam suas ordens e, vendo que ninguém apareceria, resolveu então, quando o sol se punha, espreitar a taverna. Permaneceu junto ao balcão por alguns minutos, a cerveja relaxando seus nervos, desejando do fundo de seu íntimo, simultaneamente, que o tal "M" não a estivesse enrolando. Ah, se a situação fosse outra... Ela faria picadinho do desgraçado! Talvez até conseguisse ainda fazê-lo, quando o jogo se invertesse. Podia considerar-se uma mestre nisso...

- Desculpe fazê-la esperar tanto, minha querida...

A voz feminina, cavernosa e rouca, atingindo os ouvidos da mercenária como um vento que trazia má sorte, viera de seu lado direito. Voltando-se nessa direção, a jovem viu um vulto de manto e capuz semelhantes ao seu, acomodado no assento ao seu lado. Quase nenhuma seção do corpo encontrava-se exposta, com exceção de parte da face, que revelava uma pele excessivamente branca, enrugada e disforme, o que supostamente compunha o contorno de um dos olhos se assemelhando a um inchaço de bizarro tom esverdeado. O que mais assustava na figura, que apesar do aspecto degenerado podia ser identificada como uma mulher idosa, e que fizera realmente o coração de Freya acelerar seus batimentos, era que, até poucos segundos antes, aquela estranha simplesmente _não se encontrava ali_. A guerreira, sempre atenta a emboscadas, observara bem os bancos diante do balcão e escolhera justamente um canto isolado para se posicionar. Tinha certeza de que a velha não estava ali quando chegara e, para agora já ser vista sentada ao seu lado, devia ter sido extremamente rápida e sorrateira para não ser percebida! Sentindo sua espinha gelar, a mercenária indagou, depois de engolir seco:

- Você trabalha para ele?

- Sim, eu trabalho – replicou a anciã, cuja presença despertava em Freya os temores mais profundos. – E pediu que lhe entregasse isto...

Ela então colocou um dos braços sobre o balcão, a manga da capa acabando por deslizar para trás e assim revelando o aspecto do membro. Fitando-o, a moça achou que iria vomitar. Muito pálido, com enormes veias roxas saltando-lhe embaixo da pele pastosa, terminava numa mão raquítica, os dedos aparentando ser compostos de puro osso e com unhas compridas e enegrecidas sob camadas e mais camadas de sujeira. A mercenária até julgou ter visto, no polegar do sinistro conjunto, um pequeno verme dançando perdido, apressando-se em desaparecer em meio a uma cutícula quase podre. Recuando tão rápido quanto surgira, indo mais uma vez ocultar sua horripilante imagem no interior do manto, a mão deixou em cima da madeira um pequeno bilhete dobrado, papel ligeiramente amarelado. A intenção era que Freya pegasse a mensagem e a lesse, mas hesitou por vários instantes, temendo contrair a praga ou qualquer outra desgraça que deixara a velha daquele jeito ao tocar o material. Não tinha muita escolha, porém. Com uma cara de nojo, tomou a nota em suas mãos e leu-a o mais rápido que pôde:

_Esteja em Borenar para a coroação. Tomará parte em nosso plano._

_ Fiz com que se deslocasse até Feritia para testar sua lealdade e eficiência._

_ Não me desaponte._

"_**M".**_

O sujeito era mesmo ardiloso. Quisera testá-la então, fazendo-a viajar dias e ainda por cima deixar a capital, local em que antes se encontrava, e onde agora seu misterioso plano teria palco. Mais um motivo para Freya matá-lo quando a oportunidade surgisse. Discretamente rasgou o papel, picando-o em dezenas de pedaços. E quando tornou a virar-se para a direita com o intuito de falar com a macabra idosa... ela havia desaparecido sem deixar qualquer rastro! Sentindo novo calafrio, a mercenária, tentando disfarçar o leve tremor em seus dedos, ergueu a caneca e tomou mais um gole de cerveja. Felizmente o líquido continuava eficiente na tarefa de acalmá-la...

- Eu opto por partirmos às oito da manhã! – um dos anões exclamou, sua voz se sobressaindo às dos companheiros. – Será cedo ainda, porém não tanto. Tempo suficiente para dormirmos muito bem esta noite, e a estrada nos encontrar descansados quando o sol estiver no céu.

Tendo escutado com clareza a fala, a jovem guardou-a em sua mente e, assim que terminou a cerveja, levantou-se e caminhou para fora da taverna, sem ser notada até que a porta se fechasse. Quando isso se deu, alguns dos anões e Beli Eddas ergueram as cabeças e as voltaram para a entrada, deparando-se apenas com a mesma batendo, sem conseguirem ver quem a havia atravessado. Logo em seguida ignoraram o ocorrido e redirecionaram suas atenções para o assunto tratado – àquele momento, goblinóides – aguardando o passar das horas até que chegasse o momento de se recolherem...

Caminhando pelas ruas do lado de fora, que aos poucos se esvaziavam, as luzes de velas no interior das moradas gradativamente se apagando, Freya começava a se questionar a respeito de em que realmente estava se metendo.

* * *

O expediente terminava na hospedaria Manhã Amarela. Os funcionários rumavam para seus aposentos, as luzes dos quartos começavam a desvanecer. Fëanor Bladinor – ainda não acostumado ao recém-descoberto sobrenome – encontrava-se em seu leito habitual, no qual repousava desde bebê. Com uma vela ainda acesa sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama e a claridade do luar atravessando o vidro fosco da janela, o jovem aproveitava a maciez do colchão de penas e o conforto do travesseiro rasgado como nunca antes. Afinal, era bem provável que a partir da manhã seguinte jamais tornasse a descansar naquele ninho, ou ao menos não durante um considerável tempo...

A expressão facial de Tucker quando o garoto retornou da floresta ao entardecer, carregando a espada e a armadura paternas, jamais deixaria a memória de Fëanor. Os olhos do pai adotivo haviam sido invadidos por um brilho que unia tristeza e alegria, pesar e júbilo, desespero e esperança, essa série de sentimentos contraditórios que acabam fundidos pela forja das despedidas prometendo destinos brilhantes. Ainda que a separação fosse dolorosa, o aspirante a Cavaleiro da Luz tinha agora um caminho de glória pela frente, e o proprietário da hospedaria sabia muito bem disso. Afirmou que não colocaria nenhum obstáculo em seu caminho, e que as portas da Manhã Amarela estariam sempre abertas ao garoto, não importando do que ele precisasse. Em seguida se abraçaram com força, e Fëanor notou que Tucker chorava. Nunca o vira verter lágrima alguma desde a morte da esposa...

O rapaz decidira iniciar sua viagem rumo a Borenar na manhã seguinte, pois, na presente data, já teria de se deslocar de maneira acelerada para chegar a tempo da coroação. A ansiedade, todavia, como era de se esperar, impedia que o jovem pegasse no sono. Assim seguia virando para lá e para cá pela cama, ouvindo as vozes provenientes do balcão de registro da hospedaria – situado bem próximo de seu quarto, bastando apenas avançar através do corredor...

Beli Eddas sentia-se satisfeito com o aspecto da pousada. Era limpa, aconchegante e, o melhor de tudo, barata. Oito peças de ouro a noite, dez se o hóspede desejasse tomar café na manhã seguinte. Compensava, e muito, pagar míseras duas moedas a mais pela refeição. Uma coisa boa que o Crepúsculo dos Deuses parecia ter trazido ao mundo era que, com a reformulação cambial, produtos e serviços pareciam muito mais acessíveis, até a quem mal possuía recursos. Com o fim da Liga do Norte e a moeda que ela impusera a todos os seus domínios, o "swuordo", acabara sendo de comum acordo entre as nações que peças de ouro de qualquer procedência, cunhadas com quaisquer formas ou imagens e tendo em comum somente o peso no respectivo metal, serviriam de unidade monetária universal até que as situações econômicas dos países afetados pelos séculos de catástrofes pudessem melhorar. Em alguns locais como Etressia e Barbety tentou-se, por alguns anos, utilizar-se peças de prata e cobre, gradativamente menos valiosas, em complementação ao sistema das peças de ouro, porém o predominante era que estas últimas, sozinhas, servissem de dinheiro aos povos de Boreatia, e desse modo todos os preços a elas se adaptando.

- Está então interessado num quarto, senhor Eddas? – inquiriu Tucker, disposto a servir o recém-chegado da melhor maneira possível.

- Sim, mas apenas por esta noite. Amanhã de manhã partirei rumo à capital. E pode incluir o café.

- Muito bem! – respondeu o atendente enquanto anotava o nome de Beli Eddas, previamente dito, no velho livro de hóspedes. – Você ficará com o quarto número seis. Espere um pouco, vou providenciar sua chave...

Enquanto o dono do estabelecimento se virava para um pequeno armário atrás de si em busca da chave correspondente, o mago, olhando para a direita, notou um rapaz humano que não devia ter mais que dezoito anos, vestindo trajes de dormir na cor bege, caminhar em sua direção, olhos cansados e movimentos lentos. Chegou um pouco mais perto e disse, depois de rápido bocejo:

- Acabei ouvindo a conversa de meu leito... Então você partirá em viagem até Borenar pela manhã?

- Sim, na companhia do embaixador de Glacis em Behatar, o anão Kal Sul – replicou Beli, sério.

- Será que haveria incômodo se eu os acompanhasse? Também preciso chegar à capital o quanto antes, mas as estradas estão perigosas demais e ainda não pude aprender a manusear uma espada... Posso servir-lhes em qualquer outra coisa que seja necessária, porém. Tucker é capaz de citar quais eram minhas inúmeras ocupações aqui na hospedaria, se achar preciso.

- Sim, Fëanor é um jovem muito dedicado e prestativo, aposto que será de grande ajuda no caminho até Borenar, ainda mais considerando o risco existente hoje nessas vias que cruzam o continente... – emendou Tucker, auxiliando o rapaz.

Beli Eddas coçou o queixo numa ligeira careta. A comitiva de Kal Sul estava aumentando. E não podia dizer que gostava disso...

* * *

A noite provocava bonito efeito em Feritia. As ruas de calçamento de pedra ganhavam um brilho espectral sob o luar, os telhados das casas e suas paredes projetando sobre o solo sombras difusas que se encontravam, se confundiam e por fim se perdiam. Sem ser banhado pelos raios solares, o farol compunha vulto alto e enegrecido, como uma presença maciça e colossal que, hibernando, aguardava o raiar do dia para voltar a tomar parte no esplendor da urbe. Um mortal de menor conhecimento geográfico poderia afirmar que monumentos grandes como aquele eram um marco de todas as cidades de Behatar, pois Tyrnan possuía fora de seus muros a enorme estátua da deusa Wella, mas, exceto essas duas povoações, eram raros os locais no continente com tal tipo de construção ainda de pé, quase sempre resquício do Império Boreal. O fato de ambas estarem situadas a oeste parecia fazer parte de um estratagema prévio para gerar um sentimento de imponência do reino sobre aqueles que a ele chegassem desembarcando em Feritia e se dirigindo à capital pela estrada de Tyrnan, mas a verdade não passava de que essa característica constituía mera coincidência.

A questão era que, desobedecendo ao toque de recolher que se iniciava às dez da noite – lei ainda em alguns pontos de Behatar após o Crepúsculo dos Deuses devido justamente aos saqueadores e criaturas perigosas que a assolavam – uma figura solitária vagava pelas ruas. Encapuzada, sorrateira, traços femininos. Freya. Dirigia-se rumo ao porto, ocultando-se nas sombras pelo trajeto. Esperava não encontrar nenhum guarda. Isso com certeza complicaria sua vida.

Após ter deixado a taverna, espreitara seus arredores durante algum tempo. Os anões logo saíram, dirigindo-se animados – como se sua empolgação nunca acabasse e o álcool jamais lograsse derrubá-los – na direção do cais. Vários deles, de caneca na mão, ainda bebiam. A mercenária deduziu que pernoitariam no mesmo navio que os trouxera àquela costa. Caminhava agora lentamente na mesma direção, demorando mais de forma proposital para que os marinheiros não achassem que ela os seguira. Chegando ao tablado do píer, caminhou por ele para cima e para baixo por vários minutos, para só então, assoviando com as mãos nos bolsos, dirigir-se diretamente até a nau _Barestia_, a qual identificara devido à sua carranca logo que chegara ao local.

Todos os guerreiros de Glacis já haviam se recolhido para o interior da embarcação, exceto por um sentinela que permanecera no convés: o imediato Kraivin. Foi com olhar intrigado que ele viu a escusa figura de capa se aproximar de forma suspeita, depois de claramente ter pedido algum tempo andando sem rumo pelas docas. O visitante misterioso, ou melhor, a visitante, pois o formato dos quadris parecia feminino, logo parou diante do barco anão e exclamou:

- O capitão está a bordo?

- A quem interessa? – replicou o bárbaro combatente, desconfiado, do alto da nau.

Num gesto que visava acalmar o vigia e demonstrar que não vinha em má intenção, Freya retraiu o capuz, revelando sua cabeça. Os cabelos loiros unidos numa longa trança, agora desenrolada, passaram a lhe cair até as costas e o rosto alvo e cínico, com uma cicatriz em forma de fenda cortando na vertical o olho direito – este, porém, não estando vazado – ficou à mostra. Passou uma das mãos pela fronte para afastar uma mecha de fios dourados que insistira em despencar sobre a porção esquerda de sua face e então respondeu, voz irônica:

- Freya, prazer.

- Não a conheço! – Kraivin afirmou ríspido.

- Sim, não conhece... ainda. Mas depois que seu capitão lhe contar, daqui algum tempo, sobre os serviços que a ele prestei, com certeza me verá como alguém de quem ele se orgulha e que realmente considera uma amiga. Para que esse futuro exista, no entanto, e ele não seja obrigado a passar por inúmeras dificuldades sem meu amparo, é preciso que você o chame para que possamos nos falar.

- Não venha com conversa, mulher, ou serei obrigado a defender a mim e a meus companheiros! – ameaçou o imediato brandindo sua espada.

- Acalme-se meu amigo, acalme-se! – pediu, adentrando o convés após subir por uma escada, o embaixador Kal Sul. – Ouvi a gritaria lá de baixo e tive de vir até aqui averiguar. Melhor resolvermos isto logo ou ninguém conseguirá dormir, nem aqui e nem nos outros navios. O que deseja, minha cara?

- Que bom ter vindo falar comigo, capitão, pois seu agressivo subordinado estava a ponto de me atacar letalmente... – queixou-se a mercenária, olhando de soslaio para o imediato. – Chamo-me Freya e descobri, graças ao que se fala nas ruas desta cidade portuária, que planeja iniciar o trajeto até a capital Borenar amanhã cedo. Estou aqui para oferecer-lhe meus serviços, acompanhando-o nessa jornada através de uma terra desconhecida.

- E de que maneiras pode me ajudar, cara Freya? – quis saber o diplomata, mãos na cintura.

- Possuo invejável habilidade manuseando espadas, adagas e bestas. Também consigo utilizar outros tipos de armas brancas e de ataque à distância, apesar de não ter tanta experiência com elas. Sou versada nas línguas comum, boreal, de Astar, de Kartan...

- Já é suficiente! Uma guerreira veterana será perfeita para integrar nosso grupo rumo a Borenar. Assim poderemos nos defender com facilidade de qualquer ataque que soframos na estrada. Cobra algo por seus serviços?

- Apenas cem peças de ouro, as quais só precisa me pagar ao chegarmos à capital. Não cobro muito devido a também precisar viajar até esse destino e me desagradar a idéia de seguir sozinha com tantos riscos pelo caminho.

- Certamente... Bem, planejamos partir amanhã às oito horas, na frente do portão principal. Esteja lá. Temos de chegar a Borenar o quanto antes.

- Perfeito. Estarei lá. Tenha uma boa noite, nobre capitão.

- Chame-me de Kal Sul.

- Como quiser.

A guerreira então se distanciou, os passos de suas botas ecoando pelo tablado. Enquanto retornava ao interior da embarcação, preparando-se para uma reconfortante noite de sono, o diplomata foi detido por Kraivin. Este, tendo no rosto uma expressão de desagrado, disse ao superior:

- Não confio nada nessa mulher, Kal Sul... Não me parece boa pessoa. Talvez devesse ter pensado mais antes de aceitar a ajuda dela!

- Meu imediato, não parou para prestar atenção, hoje mais cedo, na reação dos moradores da cidade ao nos verem? Tão cheios de preconceitos, tão hostis... Não acha que, agindo da mesma forma para com eles, nunca chegaremos a um acordo? É melhor tentar conhecer melhor os outros antes de julgá-los, ou cairemos no mesmo erro daqueles que acham que não passamos de beberrões desmiolados, ainda que muitas vezes pareçamos isso...

E, deixando no convés um Kraivin sem palavras para contra-argumentar, o embaixador recolheu-se.

* * *

Enquanto Freya constituíra há pouco uma figura humana sorrateira a vagar pelas ruas vazias de Feritia, um outro vulto, também humanóide, parecia igualmente ignorar o toque de recolher; mas do lado de fora da muralha. Caminhando a passos que não possuíam rumo definido, movendo-se por trajetos quase em círculos em torno dos troncos e raízes das árvores mais próximas do muro, pernas imersas até a altura dos tornozelos na grama, Trent Dante procurava um bom lugar para dormir. Ocupado na tarefa já há alguns minutos, dirigira-se para o exterior da cidade depois de ter decidido não gastar suas preciosas economias com um quarto na hospedaria: estava certo de que necessitaria e muito delas pelo caminho até a capital. Além do mais, era um elfo, e se cansara de ouvir seus pais dizerem que, abençoados por Mager e Wella, os representantes de sua raça possuíam empatia inata com a natureza. Desse modo via-se confiante em pernoitar em meio à mata, imaginando que nenhum animal ou planta o incomodariam. Talvez o tapete verde e fresco da floresta acabasse lhe sendo mais confortável do que qualquer cama de travesseiro e lençol. Para completar, acreditava que o contato direto com a fauna e a flora poderia acabar favorecendo suas habilidades mágicas de algum modo – ainda que seus encantamentos fossem arcanos.

Encontrando um bom nicho aos pés de uma velha sequóia, numa área de vegetação pouco densa e com a urbe murada bem à vista, Trent retirou seus pertences, reuniu-os no chão sobre uma área coberta de folhagem e, após afastar alguns gravetos insistentes, deitou-se sonolento. O piar de uma coruja atingiu seus ouvidos, o pássaro provavelmente o observando. Deu então dois ou três bocejos antes da mente fatigada pelo dia cheio finalmente se apagar, um sorriso de orgulho permanecendo em seu rosto jovial devido a julgar ter procedido da melhor forma em sua jornada até o momento, e ansiando pelas muitas outras descobertas e triunfos que viriam adiante...

* * *

As horas escuras transcorreram em seu ritmo habitual e o sol de Northar logo se ergueu do horizonte a leste, ordenando que a lua da esposa Rimya se afastasse – já que passara tempo suficiente podendo ter sua figura admirada pelos reles mortais – e fazendo Nayx recolher suas filhas estrelas, para só tornar a trazê-las para brincar quando a noite voltasse a cair. Banhadas pelos primeiros raios solares, as telhas no topo das construções ganharam contornos dourados e as águas do mar resplandeceram como que saudando o astro-rei. Arautos da alvorada, galos cantavam por toda a cidade, avisando aos moradores ter chegado o momento de deixarem suas camas e com elas o bálsamo do sono. Feritia aos poucos voltava à vida.

Nem todos haviam deixado para despertar somente àquele momento, porém. Quando ainda não havia luz e a madrugada predominava no litoral, um obstinado jovem deixou a hospedaria Manhã Amarela pela porta da frente, terminando de se despedir de forma calorosa do dono do local. Fëanor saíra tão cedo por ter um lugar para visitar antes de se encontrar com o grupo de Kal Sul às oito horas: o Templo de Northar. Tinha de entregar seu destino ao Senhor dos Deuses. Era por ele, e em honra a ele, que sua vida estava mudando e a aurora de um futuro triunfante despontava em sua existência.

Após percorrer as ruas que o separavam do santuário, o garoto deparou-se com sua grande e detalhada fachada. As colunas ricamente esculpidas retratavam episódios da criação do universo e do nascimento dos demais deuses a partir de seu pai. Deviam tamanho esplendor a algum artista anônimo de séculos atrás, aquelas estruturas tendo sido salvas da perseguição pelos adoradores de Swordanimus graças a um cuidadoso processo de remoção realizado pelos zelosos habitantes da cidade. Tendo escondido as colunas daqueles que desejavam destruí-las por tempo considerável – até que fossem plenamente aniquilados no Crepúsculo – foram então retransportadas de volta ao seu local de origem, servindo agora como emblema de um novo período em que os mortais prometiam jamais voltar a renegar as divindades que os haviam colocado sobre o mundo.

A porta de entrada talhada em mogno encontrava-se aberta, os clérigos responsáveis pelo templo sempre o disponibilizando bem cedo para a visitação de fiéis. O devoto Fëanor venceu os poucos degraus da escada que o separava do interior da construção e, logo que a adentrou, sentiu-se perto do êxtase. Atrás de um altar de pedra nos fundos do local, uma alta e majestosa estátua de Northar, com sua espada desembainhada, armadura de guerra impecável e longa barba lisa, parecia contemplar a infinitude de sua criação com os olhos severos e ao mesmo tempo serenos. Foi diante dessa suprema figura que o rapaz colocou-se de joelhos, iniciando suas horas de prece ao deus. Tentando seguir os conselhos de Rabesdin, procurava entregar sua sorte nas benevolentes mãos daquele guia que a tudo e todos conhecia. Rogou-lhe pela mesma proteção antes concedida ao pai Göther, pela bravura sempre presente nos Cavaleiros da Luz e por sabedoria para conseguir lidar com a dor existente em seu passado, principalmente no tocante a Macker. Tinha certeza de que, sob a glória de Northar, conseguiria conter qualquer ímpeto de vingança e, simultaneamente, ganhar força e perseverança para defender todas as causas que fossem justas e benéficas.

- _Acta deos numquam mortalia fallunt, ad majorem Northaris gloriam, coram nobis__, __coram vobis, ad mortem..._

Fazendo suas orações em boreal antigo, a mesma língua dos imperadores que no passado haviam feito de Behatar centro de um domínio mundial próspero, coeso e fiel aos deuses, Fëanor, de olhos fechados, sentia-se conduzido pela pura vontade divina.

E o caminho seria longo...

* * *

Trent Dante custou a acordar. Virou para um lado, para o outro... seu corpo desacostumado ao chão duro latejando sobre as folhas secas. Uma cama macia contribuía bem mais para um bom sono, afinal de contas, principalmente se fosse a cama que ficara para trás em sua casa ao norte. Revirou-se mais uma vez, bocejou, coçou-se. Por fim, tomado por persistente preguiça, abriu os olhos, encarou o céu azul-alaranjado, as copas das árvores agitadas por um ligeiro vento... e, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu um estranho formigamento em sua mão direita. Ergueu o tronco num sobressalto, permanecendo sentado em cima da relva enquanto erguia o membro para constatar o que acontecera...

- Essa não!

A exclamação frustrada se deu assim que os inexperientes olhos do feiticeiro fitaram o punho extremamente vermelho e inchado, tendo alcançado quase o dobro de seu tamanho normal num terrível caroço. No centro da protuberância se observava dois pequenos pontinhos negros: uma clara marca de picada de inseto. Alguma aranha ou formiga monstruosa o atacara durante a noite e causara tal efeito ao morder sua mão. Estranhou-o, devido a saber que indivíduos de sua raça muito dificilmente eram acometidos de doenças ou afetados por substâncias como o veneno do animal em questão. Deduziu, no entanto, que essa qualidade já lhe valera pelo simples fato de apenas a área mordida ter sido prejudicada e não o corpo inteiro, sendo que um humano em sua situação possivelmente amanheceria morto. De qualquer modo, jamais pensara que uma noite na floresta lhe causaria tantas dores musculares e uma picada tão feia. Que belo elfo vinha se saindo...

- Problemas, meu rapaz?

A voz pegou Trent de surpresa, fazendo-o se levantar de súbito e girar desajeitado na direção de onde viera. Pertencia a um velho de cabelo e cavanhaque brancos, vestindo manto judiado e com sandálias lhe calçando os pés sujos. Olhava para o feiticeiro de modo fixo, como se o examinasse com atenção. Este ocultou a mão inchada atrás da cintura e respondeu, tentando agir naturalmente e devido a isso obtendo o resultado totalmente contrário:

- N-nada... Apenas explorando a floresta!

- Parece ter tido uma noite dura. Por que não faz as pazes com a natureza aproveitando o que ela tem a lhe oferecer?

Dizendo isso, o ancião apontou para uma série de arbustos próxima do tronco da sequóia. Eram compostos de várias folhas verdes compridas das quais pendiam em abundância pequeninos frutos vermelhos, cada um não sendo maior que um grão de feijão. Dante ouviu então o idoso dizer:

- Esta planta se chama "caramir", e cresce muito perto do litoral. Os frutos que gera, quando esfregados sobre pele ou músculo, formam uma pasta ótima para tratar de inchaços, torções ou outras contusões. Talvez devesse levar um pouco consigo, elfo.

- Certo... – murmurou o jovem em resposta, aproximando-se da moita. – Recomenda uma quantidade específica?

Mas já era tarde: o velho acabara de desaparecer mata adentro. Por mais que seu aspecto fosse estranho, assim como sua repentina aparição, o conselho que lhe dera não deveria ser ignorado. Empregando a mão intacta, o feiticeiro passou a colher o máximo possível de frutinhos para sua viagem.

* * *

Oito da manhã.

Diante do portão principal de Feritia, fora da cidade, o embaixador anão Kal Sul aguardava pacientemente a chegada do resto de sua comitiva. Passara vários minutos se despedindo de cada um dos integrantes da tripulação do _Barestia_, agradecendo também pelo empenho durante a viagem marítima e frisando a promessa de uma nova comemoração regada a hidromel no futuro. Munido de todo o seu equipamento e recursos – sem precisar citar a fiel tríade de machados sempre consigo – o diplomata portava agora, em adição à carga, um bonito escudo redondo com detalhes em ouro e uma pouco saliente ponta afiada em seu centro, outro dos estimados tesouros de sua linhagem. Com o corpo descansado e determinação crescente, ansiava em partir o quanto antes rumo à capital daquele reino.

Logo surgiu o mago Beli Eddas, sempre discreto e misterioso, andando de forma desapressada enquanto folheava o grimório de seu tio. Parecia carregar consigo pouca coisa, apesar de não se conhecer os segredos que devia trazer sob seu manto negro. Em silêncio, aproximou-se do anão e, voltando-se para o portão recém-cruzado, pôs-se a esperar com ele os demais aventureiros.

O próximo a aparecer foi Fëanor, vestindo a loriga segmentada do pai, a qual ainda não se ajustava da melhor maneira ao seu corpo magro e destreinado, e transportando numa bainha às suas costas a bela espada que também de Göther herdara. Tinha pendurada ao pescoço uma correntinha com um pequeno pingente brilhante na forma de uma espada com a lâmina voltada para o céu, representação de seu deus e dos Cavaleiros da Luz que confeccionara na hospedaria durante as intermináveis horas da madrugada. Era fato que praticamente não dormira a noite toda, e agora sua sonolência poderia acabar reduzindo de forma drástica a distância a ser capaz de percorrer aquele dia.

Depois veio o elfo Trent Dante, tendo uma das mãos envolta em ataduras por motivo de provável ferimento e também carregando poucos pertences, entre os quais se destacava um saco de estopa contendo grande quantidade de frutinhas vermelhas. Andando de forma rápida e zelosa, orelhas pontudas sempre atentas aos arredores, o feiticeiro continuava gerando antipatia em Beli Eddas, o qual esperava não ter problemas com o garoto pela estrada.

Os quatro viajantes se agruparam sob a fresca sombra de uma árvore, observando o trânsito de mercadores e guardas que entravam e saíam pelo portão. Muitos instantes se passaram, e nada de Freya dar as caras. Kal Sul estava intrigado: justo aquela que cobrava por seus serviços era a mais atrasada?

Foi quando ela surgiu, tranqüila e despojada, através da saída da cidade. Ainda usava sua capa escura, mas a cabeça loira, assim como na noite anterior, mantinha-se descoberta. O embaixador de Glacis, mais habituado à guerra, conseguiu notar o contorno de algumas armas embaixo do traje da moça, o que considerou plausível levando em conta as habilidades de combate que ela afirmara possuir. Chegando perto do grupo, olhou cada um dos integrantes com uma expressão facial vazia e então exclamou, numa animação que só gerou estranheza em seus novos companheiros:

- E então, vão ficar aí parados esperando o sol subir mais pelo céu, nos deixando com sede sem que tenhamos andado légua alguma?

Kal Sul pareceu impulsionado como nunca pelas palavras e, começando a caminhar atrás da mercenária, gritou:

- Vamos!

Os outros três se entreolharam e, lado a lado, também iniciaram o longo trajeto pela estrada que levava a leste...

* * *

"_Um grupo de aventureiros que, ao acaso,_

_encontra-se numa taverna e decide seguir_

_rumo a um destino comum, pode ser_

_considerado peça vital do plano_

_dos deuses"_

– Galahüm, aprox. 102 ACD.


	13. Capítulo V: Apuros em Tileade

Capítulo V

"_Apuros em Tileade"_

A manhã ensolarada, aliada ao agradável ambiente do porto amigo, compunham juntos uma aconchegante recepção aos ocupantes da nau élfica _Briss_, que há pouco ancorara no cais do forte de Tileade. Gaivotas davam rasantes sobre as simples construções, ao mesmo tempo em que funcionários do porto vinham auxiliar o descarregamento de mercadorias que, a bordo do recém-chegado navio, seriam agora comercializadas no interior do continente. De pé sobre o tablado, aqueles que acabavam de deixar a embarcação através de uma rampa de madeira podiam observar, no sentido norte e à direita, a convidativa taverna "Gaivota Azul", o nome gravado numa tábua acima da porta junto com uma gravura um tanto tosca. Atrás do estabelecimento, perto do portão do forte, um templo dedicado ao deus Serinius possuía as portas abertas, junto às quais alguns moradores depositavam naquele momento oferendas de peixes e jarros d'água, rogando pelas bênçãos da divindade sobre as atividades que diariamente exerciam. No centro do pátio que se estendia por quase todo o interior da fortificação, três pequenos armazéns recebiam a carga dos navios que ali chegavam. Mais ao fundo, à esquerda, o quartel da guarda repleto de sentinelas deixava claro o quão bem-vigiado era o local. Ao lado dessa construção fora erigido bonito chafariz, onde algumas mulheres então buscavam água, e logo depois se iniciava uma fileira de modestas casas em que residiam os trabalhadores do forte. Lugar em suma que, excetuando a movimentação causada pelo porto, costumava ser calmo e pacífico.

O entreposto encantava e muito Killyk Eleniak. Pisar pela primeira vez numa terra desconhecida, repleta de pessoas com costumes diferentes e locais nunca antes vistos, era algo fascinante para o elfo. Sentia que o reino de Behatar lhe seria fonte de incrível inspiração ao longo de sua estada, principalmente quando presenciasse a coroação do novo rei na capital. Jamais participara de qualquer cerimônia parecida, e o mero pensamento de estar presente nas festividades – andando pelas ruas ricamente decoradas, lotadas de fiéis súditos e estrangeiros entusiastas da celebração, ouvindo o toque de trombetas e testemunhando batalhões militares inteiros se curvando com seus escudos e armas para honrar o monarca – deixava-o a mal conseguir se conter diante de todas as palavras que, unindo-se em versos, despontavam em sua fértil mente para descrever tamanha maravilha. Procurava não ceder à ansiedade, porém. Isso acabaria por atrapalhar a jornada até Borenar, e tecer expectativas demais previamente por certo prejudicaria sua erudição quando chegasse o momento de revelar seu presente. Tentava, desse modo, controlar-se e focar-se somente no instante presente. E este, pintado em tons de azul e cinza numa paisagem marítima que vinha de encontro a um encantador forte costeiro, era-lhe igual fonte de incrível inspiração.

O feliz bardo já ia pôr-se a cantarolar – saltitando para longe das docas – a beleza daquele porto, quando seus olhos miraram a personagem mais intrigante de toda a tripulação do _Briss_. Lisah, de costas e aparentemente alheia ao rapaz, encontrava-se a alguns metros de distância na companhia de sua loba Kiche, examinando o interior do forte com um rosto sereno enquanto parecia se decidir para onde seguiria. Sempre encantado pela figura da elfa que, além de muito bela, aparentava guardar consigo mais segredos cada vez que era fitada, Killyk adiantou-se para caminhar na direção dela, na esperança de iniciar uma conversa... quando a moça, como se houvesse lido seus pensamentos, passou também a se mover, dirigindo-se com a loba até uma taverna perto dali, a singela "Gaivota Azul". Um veloz pensamento galopou pela mente do poeta, incutindo-lhe que o quase sempre sujo e ébrio ambiente de uma taverna não combinava em nada com a figura de Lisah. Em seguida reprovou-se, achando já estar conjeturando demais em cima de uma elfa sobre a qual quase nada sabia. Mas sim... ele queria descobrir mais.

Foi com esse objetivo que se colocou igualmente a caminhar na direção do estabelecimento, ainda sem ser percebido pela jovem. Sondá-la, porém, não era seu único intento. Não conhecia praticamente nada de Behatar, e conseguir os serviços de um guia ou ao menos a compra de um mapa local para orientar-se podiam ser consideradas prioridades. Uma típica taverna, que, de acordo com seus há muito tempo obtidos conhecimentos de bardo, costumava reunir indivíduos das mais variadas procedências e ocupações, por certo constituía lugar favorável ao cumprimento de uma dessas metas. Killyk sorriu. As coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais curiosas... e inspiradoras.

Perto dali, fora da vista do elfo, uma outra ocupante da recém-chegada embarcação descia rumo ao píer, sempre o mais discreta possível. Trajando a mesma túnica-vestido branca de antes, as pulseiras douradas ausentes de seus pulsos talvez devido ao temor em relação à aparição de algum gatuno, trazia algo diferente às costas: um volume de tamanho médio oculto sob uma manta marrom, deixando à mostra, mesmo assim, dimensões aparentemente cilíndricas. Tratava-se na verdade de uma aljava de flechas e um observador mais atento também conseguiria identificar, escondido com cuidado junto à cintura da garota, um bem-cuidado arco...

A última coisa que Hachiko desejava era chamar atenção, e por isso evitar locais muito movimentados seria uma ótima estratégia. Afinal, não sabia se os antigos inimigos de seu tio possuíam contatos ou até mesmo espiões naquele continente, e mesmo pessoas locais poderiam acabar sendo fonte de problemas caso de algum modo descobrissem a respeito do que buscava. Sendo assim, afastar-se o quanto antes daquele porto era uma ótima opção.

A elfa memorizara a direção para a qual deveria rumar: norte. Sempre norte. Teria de percorrer toda aquela península, o que levaria alguns dias, até atingir as terras centrais de Behatar. Passaria em seguida pela capital Borenar e, continuando no mesmo percurso, atravessaria a região de Krisman até o sopé da Cordilheira Boreal, onde o tesouro que Kaynan lhe deixara a aguardava. Bastaria então fazer uso do mapa específico que possuía para encontrar a localização exata da fortuna, longe de quaisquer olhos intrometidos. A viagem toda de ida levaria de duas a três semanas. Agindo conforme planejara, Hachiko esperava não encontrar contratempos... Nunca se sabe, porém, o que a Roda da Fortuna reserva aos mortais, e ela tinha consciência disso...

Antes de seguir adiante, cruzando o portão rumo à estrada, seria prudente descansar ao menos por algumas horas e alimentar-se. Tinha naquele momento, principalmente, sede. Andando pelo pátio interno de Tileade, lançou os olhos sobre a taverna por um momento: um tanto agitada e cheia de pessoas, um lugar que não favorecia em nada seu anonimato. Opção descartada. Virou então a cabeça, observando a porção norte do forte. Suas pupilas brilharam ao descobrirem, ao lado do quartel da guarda, um chafariz ricamente esculpido em pedra clara, contendo representações de fadas e outros seres mágicos. A elfa de Kartan já ouvira falar dessas primeiras, supostamente habitando algumas das mais densas florestas de Astar; mas nunca as vira. O encanto de que suas versões reais supostamente eram dotadas, no entanto, aparentava ter se projetado sobre o líquido oriundo da fonte, pois de tão limpo era até cristalino. Perfeito. Hachiko saciaria nela sua sede de forma bem mais proveitosa do que pagando por um copo ou dois de água barrenta na taverna. Decidida, rumou até o chafariz.

Tanto Killyk quanto Lisah, e também Hachiko, não faziam idéia de estarem sendo observados com atenção por um intrigante sujeito...

De pé junto à entrada do templo de Serinius, o lobo Anuk sempre ao seu lado e bordão firme em sua mão direita, o druida Caleb Rosengard assistira, de longe, ao desembarque de todos os ocupantes do _Briss_. De início acompanhara os passos dos primeiros elfos e halflings sem muito interesse, apesar da forte intuição que se recusava a abandoná-lo. Foi então que ele avistou os três indivíduos em particular, separados, deixando o convés da embarcação... e sentiu arrepios. Primeiro perguntou-se se o sol não estaria prejudicando seus sentidos e seu raciocínio, mas chegou mais perto, e a aproximação dos estranhos no sentido contrário também contribuiu para que pudesse examiná-los com mais clareza. Sim, ele não estava mesmo tendo alucinações, lapsos de visão ou qualquer coisa parecida... Aqueles três, todos elfos, sendo um rapaz e duas moças... Eram os exatos vistos em seu sonho premonitório.

Não havia como confundi-los. Até os detalhes mais precisos, como contornos faciais e trejeitos de movimento, pareciam os mesmos. Uma elfa de cabelos compridos e negros, a outra de fios também longos, mas prateados; o rapaz de cabeleira arrepiada... Até os equipamentos que traziam, àquela distância, aparentavam ser os mesmos, ainda que incompletos. Apenas a moça humana, que em sua visão parecia ter sido possuída por alguma entidade maligna poderosa, encontrava-se ausente – ainda. Todos os outros três, porém, ao que tudo indicava haviam desembarcado ali, de uma vez. Valera a pena, realmente, dar ouvidos à sua intuição, como o sábio Rabesdin recomendara. Sabia que Wella também zelava por seus passos e pela prevenção da tragédia cuja sinistra sombra ainda pairava sobre os pensamentos de Caleb. Tinha de ser evitada. E para isso o druida precisava saber mais sobre aquelas misteriosas pessoas, expondo tudo a elas caso fosse necessário.

Estreitou os olhos. A elfa de cabelos pretos e o elfo de mechas desordenadas e vestes coloridas dirigiam-se, separados entre si por certa distância, até a taverna Gaivota Azul. Dentre todos os espaços freqüentados pelo povo das cidades, as tavernas eram os que menos agradavam o druida, e por isso nelas se sentia muito pouco à vontade. Sua missão, todavia, dependia de sua rapidez em seguir aqueles dois personagens local adentro, não podendo hesitar. Respirando fundo, Rosengard pôs-se a andar, fazendo um sinal para que Anuk o seguisse. A outra elfa, de cabelos prateados, caminhava até a fonte junto à muralha norte, porém o vidente julgou ser mais seguro ter com dois dos indivíduos de uma só vez, deixando-a para depois. Já ia também pensando, de antemão, na maneira como abordaria aqueles estranhos provavelmente alheios ao papel futuro que possuíam...

Seria difícil convencê-los.

* * *

Hachiko só confirmou de perto o que já a encantara de longe: as águas do chafariz eram mesmo muito límpidas e refrescantes. Imergindo as mãos no líquido, reergueu-as molhando a face e matando a sede com o que sorvia pela boca. Como era bom poder se saciar com uma substância tão pura, ainda mais de acesso tão fácil, sem que fosse preciso pagar por ela! Em Kartan apenas as residências dos mais ricos e estabelecimentos mais privilegiados podiam oferecer água daquele tipo. Behatar, proporcionando isso numa fonte pública, já conquistava a simpatia da elfa.

Mas, ao que parecia, a própria estrangeira já havia conquistado, também, a simpatia local para si. Ao menos era isso que se podia dizer levando em conta os três membros da guarda, vestindo armadura e trajes nas cores azuladas características do Exército de Behatar, portando espadas às cinturas e arcos às costas, que admiravam Hachiko fixamente desde que ela se aproximara do chafariz. Trocavam comentários maliciosos em voz baixa entre si, a elfa só os percebendo após mais alguns goles d'água. Arregalou os olhos, um sentimento que unia vergonha e irritação a tomando de início, evitando assim fitar os humanos. Um dos soldados deu uma risadinha, enquanto o colega ao seu lado lhe dava uma leve cotovelada num ombro, como que o instigando a falar com a forasteira. Esta fingiu não ter visto o trio, continuando a beber e lavar-se; porém os vigias estavam determinados a tentar a sorte. Foi justamente o guarda que rira o primeiro a dar um passo à frente, perguntando, braços apoiados na beirada oposta do chafariz:

- Então as pérolas agora estão se revoltando, abrindo caminho para fora das ostras e vindo distribuir seu brilho pelas praias?

- Ora, que ostra que nada! – zombou um dos amigos do primeiro a investir. – Não vê que ela é uma fada, parente destas talhadas nesta fonte, e que em honra a elas veio beber da água que nos fornecem?

Divertindo-se com os rapazes, Hachiko viu sua irritação passar, dando lugar a uma sensação de apreciável brincadeira. Tomou mais um pouco do líquido límpido, esfregou nele os olhos e respondeu, erguendo a cabeça num sorriso astuto:

- Nem ostra, nem fada. Sou uma elfa oriunda das Ilhas Kartan. Extremamente hábil com um arco, devo mencionar. E adoro testar minha pontaria com atrevidos que mereçam minhas flechas.

Os sorrisos e expressões de gracejo nos semblantes dos guardas desapareceram imediatamente. Poderiam ter se aproveitado de sua posição e reagido de forma hostil a Hachiko devido a ela tê-los ameaçado, mas demonstraram respeito diante da dama – e temor perante seu arco – não dizendo mais nada e retornando disfarçadamente aos seus postos. A elfa riu-se de forma discreta, aproveitando a fonte por mais alguns instantes antes de finalmente voltar a caminhar. Não se dirigiu ao portão, entretanto. Visualizando os pequenos armazéns no centro do pátio, lembrou-se de que precisaria comprar alguns suprimentos para seguir viagem. Muitos deles poderiam ser obtidos com facilidade da própria natureza, como víveres, mas o plano da estrangeira era parar o mínimo possível pelo caminho até o norte, e isso incluía pausas para caçar ou coletar. Retirou do traje um saco de moedas enquanto adentrava uma das construções. Na melhor das hipóteses, deixaria aquele forte no princípio da tarde.

* * *

O interior da Gaivota Azul era mesmo o de uma típica taverna, o que a diferenciava das demais sendo apenas o fato de estar situada numa localidade litorânea. Isso acabava por gerar alguns detalhes no ambiente característicos dessa condição, como quadros nas paredes retratando paisagens oceânicas, pequenas réplicas em madeira de âncoras também penduradas nas paredes e diversos suportes contendo garrafas de vidro com navios em miniatura dentro, desde embarcações militares da Marinha de Behatar, passando por lendárias naus piratas de Kartan e Barbety, até os esguios e pontudos navios dos elfos. Boa parte da freguesia do lugar, como era de se esperar, era composta por marinheiros, em sua maioria estrangeiros de passagem pelo porto. Com suas animadas conversas regadas a cerveja, hidromel, licores e principalmente rum, os beberrões matavam tempo enquanto seus barcos permaneciam estacionados nas docas ou simplesmente enrolavam devido à preguiça em iniciar alguma tarefa que envolvesse deslocamento para o interior do continente. Junto ao balcão, um atendente magro, barbado e de pele bronzeada limpava-o esfregando sobre a superfície um pedaço de trapo. Com a cabeça baixa, permanecia atento a todas as falas oriundas das mesas, guardando para si as palavras que julgasse a si úteis dentre a ladainha constante. Não era dono do estabelecimento, porém acabava responsável pelo mesmo durante quase todo tempo, já que o proprietário, ocupante de cargo de alta patente na Marinha Boreal, sempre se encontrava fora. Ao menos era bem pago para não aceitar fiado, nem permitir que aqueles boêmios destruíssem a taverna em meio a alguma briga...

Apesar de ser manhã, o local estava quase lotado. Enquanto um ou outro freguês bebia sem parar desde o raiar do sol, aqueles que passavam pelo estabelecimento apenas para uma caneca rápida ou se refrescavam com água compunham maioria. A porta se abriu sem chamar a atenção de ninguém que ali se encontrava e, sempre sutil, a elfa Lisah, trajando branco, adentrou o recinto junto com Kiche. Após alguns segundos, o moreno ao balcão ergueu ligeiramente os olhos e, num tom de enfado, disse, apontando para a loba:

- Não vou impedi-la de entrar aqui com o bichinho, moça... Mas se ele atacar alguém, saiba que a responsabilidade será toda sua!

- Estou ciente disso... – a jovem replicou quase num murmúrio. – E é "ela". Venha, Kiche.

Arfando, a mascote acompanhou a dona até uma mesa mais isolada junto a uma das paredes do lugar, Lisah se acomodando numa das quatro cadeiras vazias ao seu redor. A loba, por sua vez, foi para debaixo do móvel, onde se deitou aproveitando o clima mais fresco. Em seguida a elfa permaneceu fitando algo indistinto diante de seus olhos, sem piscar, como se estivesse pensando em algo a ser feito... e a porta da taverna se abriu novamente.

Ela voltou a cabeça para a entrada, deparando-se com o mesmo elfo de trajes coloridos e dotes poéticos que conhecera a bordo do _Briss_. Trazia consigo a bela e valiosa harpa, que podia ser visualizada em meio às suas coisas, e, de pé junto a uma mesa logo após ganhar o recinto, lançou os olhos em volta como se procurasse algo ou alguém. A moça desejou, do fundo de sua alma, que não se tratasse de si. O que menos queria era companhia e, a julgar pela anterior cortesia do rapaz, não seria de se surpreender se ele a houvesse seguido até ali e agora desejasse estar de novo em sua presença. Claro que tudo podia não passar de uma coincidência e o bardo ali se encontrar somente para beber algo ou obter informações, mas, ao longo de sua vida – e reforçado pelas atividades que exercia – Lisah aprendera a desconfiar de tudo e todos em primeira instância. Era uma postura que garantia, além de segurança, sua própria sobrevivência.

A jovem, temerosa, apenas abaixou a cabeça de forma natural, uma discreta maneira de ocultar seu semblante dos olhos do indesejado recém-chegado... Mas então se lembrou de Kiche, que podia ser avistada com facilidade embaixo da mesa, e concluiu que sua estratégia de nada adiantaria. Logo ouviu passos sobre o assoalho vindo em sua direção e, levantando a face enquanto demonstrava falsa surpresa, a elfa deparou-se com a figura alegre de Killyk Eleniak.

- Olá! – ele saudou-a.

- Olá... – Lisah respondeu um pouco desconcertada, seus lábios se abrindo num sorrisinho. – Veio se aliviar um pouco do calor? Aqui é bem mais quente que em Astar, por certo.

- Sim, a idéia de beber algo para me refrescar é agradável... Mas também vim até aqui para falar com você, se não for incômodo, é claro...

- Não é – ela esclareceu ainda sorrindo. – Nunca estive aqui antes, talvez seja interessante ter alguém com quem conversar e dividir impressões.

Apenas a parte de nunca ter antes pisado no Reino Boreal era verdadeira. Enquanto o bardo puxava uma cadeira para se sentar, a moça lançou um rápido olhar para as mesas próximas. Numa delas, onde existia pequena aglomeração, o velho capitão de um navio mercante contava sobre quando arrebentara a mandíbula de um tubarão com as mãos nuas, quando a fera tentou abocanhá-lo durante um naufrágio... As crianças que compunham parte da platéia aparentavam acreditar. Em outra mesa, ao lado dessa, uma figura solitária, tronco e cabeça cobertos por um manto marrom, bebia a curtos goles um copo d'água, olhar fixo nas tábuas do chão, como se temesse erguer o rosto... Intrigante, ao menos. Depois Lisah visualizou uma parede, na qual haviam sido afixados diversos anúncios e avisos. Enquanto um documento com o carimbo do Exército informava ter sido extinguido o toque de recolher, cartas comerciais anunciavam mercadorias diversas e havia, também, um clássico pôster de "procura-se". Apesar do desenho ser fosco e malfeito, a observadora pôde nele identificar uma jovem de cabelos lisos que lhe caíam até a altura do pescoço, os dizeres no pergaminho sendo no mínimo instigantes:

_**Procura-se:**_

_Por assassinato de homem em Tyrnan, durante último Festival de Outono. Atende por "Kirinak". Recompensa-se bem._

É, aquele continente tinha lá mesmo seus encantos...

- ...isso era o que dizia meu pai destas terras temperadas! – falou o elfo, encerrando uma explicação cujo resto Lisah ignorara totalmente. – E então? Está se dirigindo a algum lugar específico?

- Você está, de novo, querendo saber demais... – riu a elfa, pousando seus olhos sobre o rapaz por um momento, mas ainda atenta aos outros estímulos visuais no interior do estabelecimento.

- Ora, apenas desejo oferecer meus préstimos. Ouvi dizer que as estradas deste reino são perigosas, pois muitos dos monstros oriundos do Crepúsculo dos Deuses ainda vagam espreitando os viajantes. Deslocar-se em grupo parece melhor do que sozinha, não acha?

- Você é hábil com as palavras, mas não com seus motivos...

Após fazer tal afirmação, a jovem, bem habituada a prestar atenção em várias coisas simultaneamente, manteve os ouvidos agora de prontidão à conversa do bardo, enquanto seus olhos se moviam discretamente na direção da porta de entrada, mais uma vez aberta. Um sujeito humano de barba e cabelo curto, vestindo túnica cinza e tendo na mão direita um bordão, fora quem impelira a maçaneta, acompanhado – vejam só – de um lobo de tamanho pouco maior que o de Kiche. O estranho, de modo similar a Killyk pouco antes, também passou a examinar todo o interior da taverna buscando alguma coisa. Lisah só torceu para que sua fama não houvesse se propagado tão rápido a ponto de até uma pessoa local desconhecida vir procurá-la...

- ...falam coisas terríveis desses goblinóides! – devido ao excesso de elementos dentro do local, a elfa acabou perdendo de novo boa parte da fala do bardo. – Por isso viajar com alguém, de preferência uma pessoa que saiba usar armas, é algo quase imprescindível aqui em Behatar!

- E o que leva você a achar que sei usar armas? – indagou Lisah, começando a demonstrar aborrecimento em sua voz.

- Eu não falei nada de você, e sim de algum indivíduo local que poderíamos contratar e que soubesse manejar uma espada! – exclamou Eleniak, arregalando os olhos e logo depois abrindo um sorriso. – Te peguei!

A moça bufou. É, não deveria subestimar aquele proseador. Teria de focar nele suas atenções daquele momento em diante, ou acabaria cedendo mais informações sobre si que não deveriam, por nada, serem veiculadas. O elfo falava pelos cotovelos... Nunca desejou tanto que uma pessoa fosse tímida e comedida!

Foi quando ambos tomaram um susto. A figura do homem de túnica cinzenta que há pouco adentrara o lugar apareceu subitamente junto à mesa dos dois estrangeiros, nela apoiando suas mãos e se curvando para frente. Só então Killyk o percebeu, estremecendo. Até mesmo Lisah parecia atônita. O lobo do estranho foi cheirar Kiche embaixo da mesa e, ao mesmo tempo, seu dono disse numa voz séria e grave, alternando sua visão entre as duas cabeças de orelhas pontudas:

- Eu preciso falar com vocês.

* * *

Hachiko estava satisfeita. Conseguira alguns mantimentos para a expedição continente adentro por um preço bastante amigável num dos armazéns. As economias que lhe haviam sobrado após o financiamento da viagem do _Briss_ mostravam-se bastante úteis, para não dizer salvadoras. Além disso, estava certa de que conseguiria mais dinheiro durante o trajeto até o norte, por meio de pequenos trabalhos ou favores que não demandassem tempo. Tomara para si, por exemplo, um pôster em pergaminho encontrado perto do quartel que oferecia uma boa recompensa a quem encontrasse uma tal "Kirinak". Caso topasse, pela estrada, com alguém cuja descrição física batesse com a da criminosa, não pensaria duas vezes antes de detê-la e entregá-la às autoridades. Tanto a elfa quanto o povo de Behatar sairiam ganhando.

Já não restava muito a ser feito naquele forte. Talvez Hachiko apenas se permitisse descansar por algumas horas sob a sombra fresca de uma árvore, como as existentes nos pequenos jardins do pátio, até que o momento planejado para sua partida viesse. Havia um diante do templo de Serinius, uma das plantas de copa vasta nele enraizadas sendo uma macieira que oferecia bonitos frutos à população. Visando também matar a fome, a elfa avançou até o local, certa de que o período restante até a retomada de sua missão seria tranqüilo...

No entanto, como se diz, ninguém pode prever Feger e sua Roda da Fortuna...

* * *

- Espere aí, deixe-me ver se entendi... – ponderou Lisah erguendo os braços, tentando analisar cada nuance da fantástica narrativa contada pelo humano, que haviam descoberto se chamar Caleb Rosengard. – Está dizendo que teve um sonho meses atrás, o qual acredita ser premonitório, e que nós estávamos nele?

- Exato – replicou o druida, agora sentado na companhia dos outros dois. – Você, o elfo aqui chamado Killyk, uma outra elfa que avistei lá fora antes de entrar e que viajou com vocês no navio, de cabelos prateados, e uma jovem humana de cabelo curto e estranha armadura. A Floresta Negra, meu lar, ardia impotente perante um mal avassalador que parecia ser representado exatamente por essa última moça citada. Eu a vi envolvida por uma aura vermelha, infernal. E alguém, que aparentava não ser nenhum de vocês, pronunciou a sentença "É tudo culpa do Macker". Desde então venho confiando meus passos a Wella na tentativa de evitar essa iminente catástrofe. E foi então que achei vocês, logo após ter chegado a Tileade.

A dupla de estrangeiros não sabia o que dizer. A elfa, em seu íntimo, conflitava duas possibilidades: ou o suposto druida era um doido varrido, ou então se tratava de um aproveitador que, fazendo uso de uma história mirabolante, vivia de aplicar em ouvintes ingênuos algum tipo de golpe. A primeira já podia ser confirmada devido ao teor absurdo do caso, já a segunda demandava mais algum tempo de conversa, para averiguar se o interlocutor faria algum tipo de proposta ou convite. Em sua vivência, Lisah já testemunhara falácias interesseiras como algum parente muito mal de saúde ou uma família em situação por demais miserável, mas salvar o mundo era nova. E sentia vontade de rir disso.

Já o bardo via-se confuso. Apesar de a si a narrativa de Caleb também soar muito estranha, estava inclinado mais a aceitá-la do que o contrário. Crescera ouvindo poemas épicos, registros líricos de façanhas e aventuras grandiosas que, por mais espalhafatosas que parecessem, haviam de verdade acontecido. Podiam duvidar do relato daquele druida, porém os mortais lançavam desconfiança sobre "Nemitus"? Desmentiam as histórias sobre o choro de Mihnire? Riam das narrativas tratando dos deuses e seu nascimento? Às vezes era necessário o passar dos séculos para que as coisas maravilhosas ocorridas no mundo alcançassem a condição de mitos consolidados, e era bem possível que no futuro o sonho de Caleb Rosengard também chegasse a esse patamar. Convinha por isso respeitá-lo e dar-lhe crédito. Sincero, Killyk se manifestou:

- Assusta-me apenas o fato de minha pessoa estar envolvida em visão tão aterradora, porém acredito em você, caro druida. É provável que façamos parte de algum plano maior elaborado pelos deuses, sendo sua aparição o sinal para que o abracemos e o sigamos conforme deve ser feito. Essa floresta em que você vive, e que apareceu queimando em seu sonho, é próxima da capital Borenar, correto?

- Sim, fica logo a oeste – respondeu Caleb tranqüilo.

- Pois bem. Eu me dirijo para a capital, com o intuito de participar da coroação do novo rei. Ela ocorrerá daqui uma semana, e como a distância entre este porto e Borenar é, numa marcha rápida, de seis dias, pretendo deixar Tileade o quanto antes para lá chegar a tempo. Adoraria tê-lo em minha companhia, Caleb. Durante a viagem podemos pensar numa maneira de evitar a desgraça por você prevista, e enfrentar qualquer outro desafio que o destino nos reserve.

- Será uma honra, Killyk Eleniak – o druida assentiu numa saudação com a cabeça.

- Minha amiga Lisah aqui não me disse para onde irá, mas caso também seja a capital, bem que poderia nos acompanhar...

A elfa se controlava para não atacar o abusado bardo ali mesmo. "Amiga" sua? Desde quando? Eles mal haviam conversado poucas vezes! Bufou de novo, cruzando os braços em cima da mesa. Passando a ignorar a conversa entre ele e Caleb, voltou a centrar seus sentidos no ambiente da taverna. O capitão continuava contando histórias tão absurdas quanto o tal sonho do druida, um grupo de marujos de Etressia há pouco entrara para desfrutar de uma rodada de rum... E a misteriosa pessoa encapuzada de antes, sentada não muito longe do trio, por algum motivo ocultava ainda mais a face com o manto, como se sentisse crescente perigo à sua identidade com o transcorrer dos minutos. Lisah sentiu-se desafiada. O que aquela criatura teria a esconder?

Nesse momento Rosengard, percebendo que a elfa olhava numa outra direção, voltou a cabeça para o mesmo rumo... e assim que suas pupilas miraram o indivíduo oculto sob a capa, seu corpo estremeceu e quase sentiu falta de ar. Uma intuição muito forte dominou seu raciocínio e reflexões, de modo que aquela silhueta, ainda que tivesse sua real forma totalmente desconhecida por si, pareceu-lhe envolvida, e muito, com sua própria demanda. Uma suspeita incômoda passou a cutucar sua mente, de início de maneira fraca, porém aumentando em intensidade a cada instante. Seus membros se retraíram, seu coração disparou. E, sem pedir qualquer opinião aos colegas de mesa, levantou-se, fez um sutil sinal para que Anuk permanecesse onde estava – próximo de Kiche – e avançou até o móvel onde a figura solitária permanecia... aparentemente trêmula.

Olhando-a de forma fixa, ao que a pessoa parecia, por debaixo do capuz, evitar de qualquer jeito retribuir do mesmo modo, semblante voltado para outra parte do estabelecimento, o druida simplesmente puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado do personagem incógnito, dizendo-lhe, sem qualquer cerimônia:

- Não sei explicar, mas... você me intriga.

Killyk e Lisah arregalaram os olhos, permanecendo onde estavam. A teoria do doido varrido ganhava mais um ponto a favor.

A pessoa encapuzada, por sua vez, encolheu-se no assento, o recuo da manta acabando por deixar suas mãos e parte dos braços à mostra... exibindo uma pele muito branca e dedos presumivelmente femininos. Apesar da reação nervosa, Caleb insistiu:

- Não se preocupe, apenas queremos saber quem é, e o que faz aqui. Não contaremos a ninguém.

- Não posso falar! – a figura, numa chorosa voz de garota, replicou agitada. – Vá embora, por favor.

O druida, no entanto, reagiu de maneira totalmente contrária: avançando de supetão sobre a misteriosa jovem – sem que ela, surpresa, tivesse tempo de recuar – agarrou-lhe o capuz e puxou-o para baixo, forçando-a a revelar a cabeça. Na mesa próxima, os dois elfos abriram a boca de espanto; até mesmo Lisah, que aparentava ser mais habituada a situações inusitadas como aquela. A moça de rosto antes oculto, agora mostrando ser claramente humana, conteve um grito diante da atitude do abusado rapaz, pois, apesar da raiva que sentia, não desejava chamar ainda mais atenção para si. Não aparentava ter mais que dezoito anos de idade – os contornos de seu semblante, em conjunto com os amedrontados olhos verdes, denotando o aspecto de alguém que acabara de deixar a adolescência. Possuía cabelos castanhos um pouco compridos, presos em duas tranças que lhe caíam até o início das costas. O corpo, sob o manto, parecia magro e um tanto desnutrido – evidência de que vinha passando dificuldades.

- O que é isto? – ela indagou nervosa num tom que tentava se manter baixo, enquanto Caleb recuava calmamente até sua cadeira. – Você não tem o direito!

- Eu apenas apressei as coisas, minha cara – ele afirmou num sorriso triunfante. – Não lhe daria sossego enquanto não se revelasse a mim. Acredite, há um motivo. E agora que pude vislumbrar sua face sem qualquer tipo de máscara, comprovo o que suspeitava. É necessário que eu lhe explique...

Rosengard, já habituado a todas as circunstâncias fantásticas que determinavam seus encontros desde que chegara a Tileade, aparentava encarar com naturalidade a situação – apesar de seus impulsos. Fazendo um sinal para os elfos com uma das mãos, chamou-os a se transferirem para aquela mesa; os dois correspondendo, ainda que um pouco temerosos. Anuk e Kiche também vieram, passando a cheirar a garota desconhecida por debaixo da mesa, coisa que não a agradou muito.

- Ela é a peça que faltava! – esclareceu o druida apontando para a jovem. – O cabelo está mais comprido e aparentemente não veste a armadura que identifiquei antes, porém o rosto é muito semelhante. Você também estava em meu sonho!

- Que sonho? – a pobre infeliz só se sentia mais confusa e assustada a cada instante. – Do que está falando? Quem são vocês?

- É você, não é? – Lisah perguntou subitamente, lançando sobre a misteriosa personagem um olhar bem sério. – Naquele pôster?

A elfa apontou com o olhar o cartaz fixado numa das paredes... e a humana, voltando-se discretamente para o mesmo, pareceu assustar-se ao encará-lo. Cobrindo a cabeça mais uma vez com o capuz, de forma rápida, virou-se em seguida de novo para frente e abaixou o semblante, fitando a madeira da mesa.

- Você é essa tal Kirinak? – quis confirmar Killyk.

- Sou... – ela admitiu timidamente, vendo que não poderia mais esconder seu segredo. – Mas por favor, não contem a ninguém...

- Nós não contaremos! – Caleb replicou num tom firme, mostrando à fugitiva que ela poderia confiar ao menos em si.

- Você realmente matou um homem? – o bardo inquiriu, olhos arregalados numa sincera demonstração de perplexidade.

- Foi um acidente... – Kirinak suspirou, novamente chorosa. – Se ao menos me dessem uma chance para explicar...

O assunto parecia causar grande dor na moça. Killyk, apesar de ser o mais temeroso em relação a ela, também aparentou ser o primeiro a reconhecer seu sofrimento, a expressão agitada abandonando sua face élfica para ceder lugar a uma consternada empatia. Lisah, que desde o navio vinha se mostrando um tanto fria em relação a assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito, endireitou-se no assento e, com os olhos fixos na humana, dispôs-se inteiramente a ouvir. Já o druida, menos aturdido, concluiu que a explicação de seu sonho poderia aguardar. A pobre garota devia estar passando por maus bocados, e nada custaria ouvir a versão que ela tinha dos fatos, ao menos por alguns poucos instantes:

- Quando bebê, eu fui deixada por meus pais na frente de um santuário das clérigas de Wella em Tyrnan, na parte oeste do continente. Acabei criada pelas sacerdotisas e desde cedo educada para me tornar uma delas assim que atingisse a maioridade. No entanto... não nasci para esse tipo de vida, uma existência tão rígida e regrada a ponto de eu nem poder sair às ruas da cidade. Sem contar que nem idolatro Wella ou qualquer outra dessas divindades impostas... Com isso, ao longo dos anos, foi crescendo em mim um intenso desejo de ir embora, abandonar aqueles muros para nunca mais voltar, ter minha própria vida... Meses atrás, durante o Festival de Outono em Tyrnan, minha esperada chance chegou. Mas nós nunca sabemos o que o traiçoeiro destino nos reserva... e, enquanto eu saltava através do muro para fora do santuário, acabei acidentalmente empurrando lá de cima um guarda embriagado que se lançou sobre mim... ele morrendo na queda.

Teriam as coisas ocorrido mesmo daquela maneira? Kirinak dotava suas palavras de uma triste sinceridade, que aos outros três ali presentes dificilmente soava como falsa. Ao que parecia, a trajetória da garota fora mesmo marcada pelo azar e pela tragédia. Ainda que houvesse sido mesmo um acidente, difícil seria provar sua inocência. E a julgar pelos pôsteres de "procura-se", não eram poucas pessoas que se encontravam em seu encalço. Situação realmente complicada.

- Desde então vaguei pelas estradas destas terras durante meses, procurando me afastar o máximo de Tyrnan, até vir parar neste porto – ela continuou. – Agora estou tentando juntar dinheiro suficiente para embarcar no primeiro navio que me leve de Behatar. Não posso permanecer aqui. Não antes que me esqueçam.

Ao concluir sua exposição, lágrimas passaram a escorrer por seu rosto pálido, num choro baixinho e sofrido. Todos os demais se compadeceram – até mesmo os lobos, aparentemente. Massageando um dos braços de Kirinak na esperança de tranqüilizá-la, Lisah voltou-se para um arrependido Killyk e pediu:

- Vá até o balcão e peça um pouco de água para acalmá-la.

- Certo, certo... – ele se levantou um pouco atrapalhado. – Já estou indo!

O elfo atravessou então a taverna, ignorado pela maioria dos outros fregueses, indo ter com o atendente. Sempre simpático, sentou-se junto ao balcão de madeira e, apoiando nele ambos os cotovelos, indagou ao homem magro de barba:

- Poderia me providenciar uma jarra de água?

- São cinco peças de ouro! – o balconista informou de modo grosso.

- Aqui estão – levando uma das mãos aos bolsos, o bardo em seguida empurrou cinco moedas douradas na direção do funcionário, que foi então pegar o líquido.

Enquanto ele se voltava de costas para Killyk, este pôde observar melhor o ambiente atrás do balcão do estabelecimento. Existia ali uma extensa prateleira, presa à parede, contendo os mais variados tipos de bebidas. As garrafas alternavam-se em tamanho, cor, formato, volume... compondo espetáculo bastante divertido aos olhos. Os rótulos também variavam muito entre si, indo de rústicas e velhas etiquetas carcomidas a detalhados entalhes em alto relevo com letras e figuras estilizadas. Um desses recipientes, em particular, prendeu a atenção do bardo. Seu vidro era de um anil fosco, lembrando as próprias profundezas marinhas. Voltado para o elfo havia, desenhado sobre o revestimento, a figura de um humanóide traquinas de cauda de peixe e tridente em mãos, apoiado em cima de um rochedo e tendo ao seu lado o curioso nome da bebida: "Tritão Azul". Tanto a figura quanto as palavras pareciam convidá-lo...

Era fato que não costumava recusar uma boa dose de licor ou vinho – até mesmo hidromel. Quando o pai ainda era vivo, em suas andanças por Astar, tinha o hábito de com ele dividir muitas canecas e garrafas quando se envolviam em festividades; o álcool, ao subir-lhes à cabeça, tornando-se até fonte de maior inspiração para os versos. O balconista retornou com a jarra de água... e Killyk pensou que não faria mal tomar um pouco daquelas bebidas. Animaria-lhe o espírito, e, estando mais espirituoso, poderia até alegrar a então inconsolável Kirinak. Lançando novo olhar sobre a prateleira, decidiu-se pelo Tritão Azul. Estava inegavelmente curioso em relação a ele.

- Senhor, gostaria de uma caneca daquela bebida ali! – o bardo apontou para a garrafa azulada.

- O Tritão? – o atendente replicou um pouco incerto. – É um licor bem forte, rapaz. Tem certeza de que não prefere algo mais leve?

- Será apenas uma dose... Não se preocupe.

- Bem, como é um dos meus mais antigos... O preço será dez peças de ouro.

Sem se incomodar com o valor normalmente considerado caro – correspondendo a uma garrafa inteira de outras daquelas bebidas – Killyk somente colocou as moedas sobre o balcão, aguardando ser servido...

Enquanto isso, na mesa em que permaneceram Lisah, Caleb e Kirinak, um incômodo silêncio predominava. A ausência de palavras contribuía para que a clériga fugida se tranqüilizasse, embora constrangesse um pouco os outros dois. Não sabiam ao certo, agora, o que fazer diante da revelação da moça. Enquanto o druida via-se na necessidade de revelar a ela o teor de seu sonho premonitório, não sabia como dizer tê-la presenciado, nele, dominada por uma aura maligna que a tudo aparentava destruir. Já a elfa alternava os olhos entre a face encapuzada e cabisbaixa da humana, e o cartaz anunciando a recompensa para quem a encontrasse. Era difícil pensar, por certo, o que fazer numa situação como aquela. E ninguém mais se manifestar só parecia piorar o quadro...

- O seu amigo está demorando a trazer a água... – Rosengard afirmou sem muita discrição.

- É mesmo... – concordou Lisah, lançando um olhar intrigado para o balcão.

Killyk Eleniak já havia tragado dois ou três goles do Tritão Azul.

E, num lampejo inebriado, concluiu que deveria ter dado ouvidos ao balconista.

O licor desceu incandescente por sua garganta tão habituada a recitar e cantar. Parecia fogo mágico – algo avassalador. Tão logo a ardência passou, o elfo emitiu um soluço, resultado da chegada da substância ao seu estômago vazio... e o álcool da potente bebida subiu-lhe à mente. Sentiu-se um tanto zonzo, extremidades do corpo dormentes... as portas da criatividade, sempre vigiadas pelas lindas musas, abrindo-se de uma só vez diante de seu limitado "eu". Foi tomado por uma incrível vontade de entoar canções festivas, de declamar a todos ali versos perfeitos que eram lapidados dentro de sua imaginação pelas mãos agitadas da excitação alcoólica. Encontrava o êxtase, o ápice da inspiração. Sorrindo, visualizou pequeninos tritões anis voando pelo ar, atingindo o topo de sua cabeça e passando a brincar por entre seus cabelos arrepiados, espetando seu cocuruto com os tridentes sem causar qualquer dor ou incômodo ao bardo. Seu sorriso transformou-se numa risada debochada, achando graça em sua própria imbecilidade: a constituição física dos elfos não suportava nem uma dose completa daquela bebida tão forte!

Voltou a cabeça para a mesa em que haviam permanecido seus recém-conhecidos companheiros. Lisah e Caleb tinham caras fechadas, provavelmente estando bravos consigo. Eram mesmo uns chatos! Fitou a seguir Kirinak. A infeliz jovem possuía marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto, ainda derramando algumas sem que ninguém naquela taverna parecesse com ela se importar. Ele tinha de alegrá-la, afastar dela aquela tristeza esmagadora que a oprimia! Por isso viera para aquele continente, fora a missão dada por seu pai no leito de morte: trazer alegria ao mundo! E isso incluía livrá-la de tanto pesar, de tanto arrependimento e desespero...

Sem controlar suas palavras, virou-se de novo para o atendente e indagou, num tom quase cantado:

- Você conhece Kirinak, que fugiu do santuário de Wella em Tyrnan?

- Quê? – o funcionário replicou de modo um tanto confuso. – Ah, sim, a garota dos pôsteres de "procura-se"? Não, não que eu me...

Enquanto falava, o balconista lançou seus olhos novamente sobre o cartaz numa parede, em seguida observando os fregueses do estabelecimento àquele momento... e detendo-se na direção da jovem encapuzada que até então não percebera. Sua face estava mais à mostra do que antes, banhada em prantos, mas com seus contornos e parte do cabelo plenamente identificáveis. Memorizando-os, o homem tornou a contemplar o semblante retratado no pôster... e sentiu seu coração disparar.

- Encontrei! – berrou, num violento impulso, enquanto apontava com um braço para a suspeita. – A procurada pelo assassinato em Tyrnan está aqui na taverna!

Todo o recinto se aquietou. Os freqüentadores voltaram de imediato sua visão para a mesa em que Kirinak se encontrava com os demais – estes ficando praticamente congelados diante da enorme gafe cometida por Killyk. A clériga, por sua vez, também ficou sem reação, incapaz de pensar em qualquer estratégia que pudesse tirá-la daquela situação. Sua sofrida fuga aparentava ter chegado ao fim...

Mas não se dependesse do astuto Caleb Rosengard.

Levantando-se de sua cadeira de forma rápida, o druida apanhou em seguida o mesmo móvel e arremessou-o até o centro da taverna, mais precisamente na direção de alguns fregueses que já ameaçavam se erguer de suas mesas visando à procurada. Logo depois, agindo o mais depressa possível e causando surpresa naqueles ao seu redor, passou a gesticular com as mãos de uma maneira esquisita, realizando movimentos aparentemente padronizados no ar enquanto falava numa estranha língua:

- _Wella, mo bandia, lig dom a chruthú ceo tiubh anseo chun éalú ó na Breathnaíonn wicked!_

E, num processo no mínimo curioso, uma espessa névoa, semelhante a vapor, partiu do corpo do druida, envolvendo toda a área em torno de si a mais de cinco metros de distância... impedindo assim que quase todos no interior da taverna conseguissem visualizar qualquer coisa. Até mesmo Lisah, com sua visão élfica superior às das demais raças, pouco conseguiu se orientar em meio à repentina neblina. Aqueles que antes tencionavam avançar sobre Kirinak de imediato recuaram – alguns até se jogando sobre o assoalho aos gritos alegando ser aquilo bruxaria das mais perversas. Uma completa desordem se instalou no estabelecimento, a maior parte das pessoas caminhando às cegas enquanto os poucos que haviam ficado para fora da obscuridade tentavam retirar dela os demais. A região do balcão permanecera nítida, o atendente, com as mãos na cabeça, assistindo desesperado ao que ocorria, enquanto o embrigado Killyk, ainda bebericando o licor, mantinha-se sentado rindo, sem se dar conta do que provocara.

- Permaneçam próximas a mim! – bradou Caleb para Lisah e Kirinak.

As duas avançavam através da névoa como podiam, mãos estendidas para frente com o intuito de tatear Rosengard. Logo cosneguiram encontrá-lo, identificando com seus dedos a suja túnica, e permaneceram próximas ao seu vulto centralizado em meio à neblina mágica. Em seguida o druida, certificando-se de que ambas o acompanhavam de perto, assim como os lobos, dirigiu-se até o balcão, trazendo até ele a nuvem ambulante. O funcionário, assustado, abaixou-se atrás da estrutura e gritou, impotente diante da vil ameaça que aqueles estranhos pareciam representar:

- Guardas! Guardas!

A situação só parecia piorar. Enfurecido, Caleb esticou uma mão e agarrou o bardo de forma brusca por um dos braços, puxando-o a soluçar para junto do grupo. Trôpego, totalmente afetado pelo alto teor alcoólico do Tritão Azul, o elfo, ainda a rir, deixou-se arrastar cambaleando pelo humano, que se dirigia agora para a saída do estabelecimento. A balbúrdia ali continuava, fregueses correndo, saltando e caindo entre berros e xingamentos, tentando escapar daquela névoa que aparentava a tudo envolver. Devido ao desespero, sentiam até que ela os sufocava – apesar de esse efeito não passar de conseqüência do nervosismo que os dominara.

Sem maiores contratempos – apenas tendo de se desviar de um marinheiro desgovernado perto da porta – o grupo chegou ao lado de fora. E grande foi a surpresa dos moradores, vigias e funcionários do porto – sem contar os tripulantes dos navios ali ancorados – quando viram um misterioso e inexplicável foco de neblina deixar a Gaivota Azul e se deslocar pelo pátio do forte como se uma das nuvens do céu houvesse há pouco descido para tomar um gole de rum.

O destacamento de soldados, mobilizado pelos clamores do taverneiro, já se dirigia em peso até o estranho fenômeno, os sentinelas abandonando seus postos nos muros e torres e iniciando um cerco em torno do monte de névoa – espadas, arcos e bestas empunhados. Transeuntes fugiram apavorados; barracas de comércio foram quase de imediato fechadas por seus donos, dobradas aqui e ali e logo não passando de retos pedaços de madeira. O pânico se instalava em Tileade. E, para causar ainda mais receio, o apito do chefe da guarda ressoou repetidamente pelo local, seus silvos estridentes tentando manter a ordem e também intimidar aqueles que causavam problema. Estes, por sinal, ainda não-identificados atrás da cortina de fumaça que os protegia.

Caleb, no centro da neblina, logo viu que ele e seus acompanhantes já se encontravam cercados pelos combatentes. Apesar de não ousarem penetrar no vapor místico – um truque natural de fácil realização, ideal para situações como aquela – o druida sabia que reagiriam de maneira hostil caso vissem que a pequena nuvem tentava fugir por alguma direção. Junto a Rosengard, Lisah e Kirinak continuavam sem nada enxergar fora da névoa, mantendo-se apenas próximas àquele que a gerava. Já Killyk seguia soluçando e soltando indesejadas gargalhadas. Num dado instante até exclamou:

- Olhem só, quem fechou as janelas? Ficou tudo escuro!

Parando de se mover, o druida, olhando ao redor, tentou estudar todas as possíveis alternativas. Talvez melhor fosse, realmente, abrir caminho por entre os soldados até o portão, antes que acabasse sendo fechado. Graças à obscuridade gerada pela névoa, os guardas teriam dificuldade em atacá-los com precisão, não sendo muito difícil passar por todos. Quando ia avisar os outros sobre seu plano, porém... a neblina aos poucos foi se dissipando, como se sugada pelo próprio ar ao redor... e, ao dar por si, ela não existia mais. Ele, Kirinak, Lisah e Killyk, todos próximos e retraídos, encontravam-se agora plenamente visíveis e pegos de surpresa pelo desaparecimento da favorável camuflagem. Caleb reprovou-se mentalmente. Havia se esquecido não ser capaz, ainda, de sustentar aquela magia por mais de um minuto...

- Parados! – ordenou um dos vigias, apontando sua espada para os suspeitos.

Agora sim eles estavam enrascados...

Hachiko, até então sentada confortavelmente à sombra da macieira existente diante do templo de Serinius, costas junto ao tronco da árvore, percebera também a confusão iniciada dentro da taverna e agora, intrigada, observava seus desdobramentos no centro do pátio do forte. Sem perder a calma e pouco se surpreendendo com o que testemunhava, cortava uma maçã em fatias usando uma bonita adaga dourada cujo cabo era cravejado de jóias – obra-prima das Ilhas Kartan – enquanto acompanhava os acontecimentos. A estranha nuvem escura que deixara o interior do estabelecimento, estendendo-se até uma certa distância em volta após passar pela porta de entrada, de modo repentino se desfizera; justamente quando os fugitivos em seu interior acabavam de ser cercados pelos sentinelas do local. A elfa não conseguia ver com muita clareza devido a estar um tanto longe da cena, porém alguns dos envolvidos pareciam ter viajado consigo a bordo do _Briss_. A julgar pelas vestes coloridas, um deles devia ser o bardo que cantara uma tradicional canção élfica no convés durante uma das noites. Uma pena ele agora ser preso, mas... era a vida.

Mordiscando um pedaço da fruta, Hachiko cogitou fechar os olhos e esperar quieta o término daquela bagunça para que pudesse deixar Tileade sem problemas; quando, projetando sua visão sobre o cerco uma última vez... viu uma garota humana de capa e cabelos castanhos que lhe chamou atenção. Associando isso ao fato de o grupo até então aparentemente tentar escapar do forte, a jovem, por via das dúvidas, apanhou de novo o pergaminho de "procura-se" que tomara para si... observando a face nele desenhada. A semelhança com a pessoa visualizada agora em carne e osso era inegável. Sua possível recompensa estava ali, em vias de conseguir fugir ou ser obtida por outras mãos...

Levantando-se rapidamente, maçã jogada ao chão, a elfa tratou de armar-se de imediato com seu arco. Não podia deixar aquela oportunidade passar...

O quarteto antes oculto pela neblina via-se agora, realmente, sem muita chance de fuga – ao alcance das espadas e sob a mira dos arcos e bestas brandidos pelos guardas. Os lobos, acuados, rosnavam para os oponentes – e talvez por isso muitos deles hesitassem em efetuar um movimento efetivo de aproximação. Todos os indivíduos no centro do cerco também demonstravam tensão, em menor ou maior quantidade, sendo que a mais afetada pelo nervosismo era, sem dúvida, Kirinak. Quase abraçada ao druida, a clériga procurada tremia, prestes a voltar a choramingar. A situação parecia apenas piorar para si, e não via mais esperança alguma de escapar à prisão... mas surpreendeu-se quando a elfa de cabelos negros, tatuagem de lua na testa e trajes brancos, que por sinal achara muito bonita, chegou mais perto de si, olhos mantidos na direção dos vigias e braços prontos, aparentemente, para sacar algo oculto dentro de seu traje. Levando o rosto até um dos ouvidos da jovem humana, Lisah cochichou, demonstrando inesperada confiança:

- Fique tranqüila. Eu darei um jeito de nos livrarmos desta.

- Como? – a outra replicou incerta, voz igualmente baixa.

- Quando eu mandar, você correrá rumo ao portão do forte.

- Correr? Mas e os guardas?

- Confie em mim. Apenas corra quando eu ordenar. Cuidarei do resto.

Era difícil para Kirinak crer que aquele plano daria certo, mas a elfa denotava tamanha segurança em sua fala, que ela julgou ser prudente lhe dar o benefício da dúvida. Talvez fosse, realmente, a única oportunidade que teriam para sair daquela situação. Caso fosse pega, ao menos teria tentado. É, valia a pena...

Nisso, um soldado de uniforme ligeiramente distinto dos demais adentrou o cerco – usando armadura de desenhos um tanto diferentes, a mesma se adequando perfeitamente ao seu corpo musculoso, e tendo uma capa azul às costas. A face era rígida, um bigode espesso e loiro aparentando até reforçar sua autoridade. Tratava-se do chefe da guarda, espada numa mão e apito na outra.

- É melhor terem uma boa explicação para isto, ou serão todos detidos por desordem! – exclamou ele abrindo caminho entre seus homens. – E, pelo que vejo, estão ainda por cima acobertando uma criminosa!

- Não sou uma criminosa! – Kirinak rebateu por impulso.

- Eu não o contrariaria na presente situação... – Caleb murmurou, aconselhando a garota.

O bardo, por sua vez, continuava bêbado. Cambaleando junto aos companheiros, resmungava coisas sem nexo – totalmente alheio ao grave quadro. O clima piorou. O chefe da guarda avançou cerco adentro, disposto a desarmá-los e prendê-los um a um... e Lisah concluiu que aquele era o momento. Voltou-se discretamente para Kirinak, deu-lhe uma piscadela... e sussurrou:

- Vá!

A clériga estremeceu, acreditando que seus pés não a obedeceriam e ela permaneceria ali, estática; porém conseguiu superar a insegurança e, sem olhar para trás... pôs-se a correr esbaforida rumo ao portão, o mais rápido que conseguia. Tinha de escapar. Tinha de confiar na elfa!

- Ela está fugindo! – bradou o comandante, apontando para a jovem. – Peguem-na!

Dois soldados se adiantaram, espadas em punho, para fechar o caminho da procurada... Mas não contavam – e nem ela mesma – com o que aconteceu a seguir. Assim que Kirinak começou a correr, Lisah aguardou dois segundos para partir em seu encalço, como se desejasse igualmente impedi-la – e tanto o druida quanto o embriagado Killyk creram nisso. Quando a dupla de sentinelas avançou para deter a clériga, a elfa saltou, ultrapassando-a como se houvesse errado um bote que visava derrubá-la... e levou ao chão, ao invés dela, um dos combatentes, sua armadura e arma se chocando com as pedras do pátio em baques férreos.

- Hei! – ele berrou, confuso. – O que está havendo?

- Ai, desculpe... – disse Lisah, com o rosto vermelho, enquanto se erguia. – Não foi minha intenção...

Então esse era o plano dela? Bom, surtira efeito, pois com o que fizera uma brecha fora aberta para que Kirinak continuasse fugindo. Desviando da estocada do outro soldado, prejudicado em seu ataque devido a ter se atrapalhado com a queda induzida do colega, seguiu correndo rumo ao portão – a ainda consideráveis metros de distância. Sem hesitar, sem retroceder, tentando ignorar o medo e a falta de fôlego, assim como os passos dos guardas que agora a perseguiam, para atingir seu objetivo... Até deparar-se, logo à frente, com um jardim de algumas árvores... junto a uma delas havendo uma aparente elfa, intrigantes cabelos prateados... e munida de arco voltado em sua direção, corda esticada, flecha pronta para ser disparada.

- Não, espere! – a clériga tentou argumentar.

Em vão, porém. O projétil foi lançado, Kirinak sendo obrigada a pôr em prática o pouco que aprendera nos treinamentos físicos com Elya para rolar pelo chão – abaixando-se a tempo de não ser atingida. Assim se esquivando, tornou a prosseguir rumo à saída do forte, a flecha que errara o alvo felizmente não atingindo nenhum daqueles que a perseguiam. A agressora misteriosa, no entanto, não se deu por vencida, inserindo outra seta no arco e a disparando. Ainda sem olhar para trás, a fugitiva sentiu-a passar bem próxima de si, quase atingindo seu tronco... indo se cravar numa das paredes do quartel. Ofegante, mas nada disposta a parar, a clériga persistiu... e atravessou o portão, começando a desaparecer de vista pela estrada levando ao norte...

Caleb, Lisah e Killyk também testemunharam o sumiço de Kirinak – ainda que este último sem um pingo de clareza. Os guardas que a perseguiam detiveram-se junto ao portão, não tendo sido autorizados a abandonar sua base no forte. Por entre eles, no entanto, abriu caminho uma elfa de cabelos cor de prata, arco em mãos, partindo também pela estrada no encalço da suposta assassina. Aparentemente era a mesma personagem que os outros dois elfos haviam visto de relance a bordo do _Briss_ – ainda que o bardo agora estivesse bêbado demais para conseguir fazer tal associação. O chefe da guarda chamou de volta seus comandados com um assoprar do apito, dispondo-os em fila e passando a selecionar um pequeno destacamento para partir atrás da fugitiva. Já o trio de forasteiros, ainda imóvel no pátio, permanecia sob a vigília de alguns sentinelas. Foi quando Lisah mais uma vez se manifestou:

- Nós não temos nada a ver com ela! Fomos pegos de surpresa quando se utilizou de algum tipo de magia para criar aquela névoa e escapar da taverna, onde fora reconhecida. Acabamos tendo o azar de estar no lugar errado e na hora errada, podemos garantir.

A lábia da elfa, como Rosengard vinha constatando, era mesmo admirável. Até Anuk pareceu olhar para si com uma expressão de concordância em relação a seus pensamentos. Ao terminar de compor o grupo de cinco soldados que de imediato deixou Tileade para realizar buscas nas cercanias, o chefe da guarda aproximou-se dos três estranhos e afirmou, bastante sério:

- É possível que vocês estejam falando a verdade. Assim como podem não estar. Não descarto a possibilidade de serem cúmplices da criminosa, tendo favorecido sua fuga.

- Dê-nos uma chance de provar nossa inocência nesse incidente – pediu Lisah, mais séria e convicta ainda.

- Concordo com a minha amiga aqui, meu caro – apoiou o druida. – Sejamos justos.

- _Hic!_ – soluçou Killyk, sendo ignorado.

O chefe da guarda coçou o queixo em dúvida, encarando cada um deles, ao que a elfa tornou a dizer:

- Nós nos dispomos a procurar a suspeita pelas redondezas, e trazê-la aqui caso a encontremos. Para garantir não ser apenas uma desculpa com o intuito de irmos embora impunes, pode ordenar que um ou mais de seus homens siga conosco.

Bela proposta. Seriam mais pessoas procurando a criminosa, aumentando assim as chances de detê-la. Aqueles forasteiros possuíam inclusive lobos, que poderiam farejar o rastro da procurada. O comandante estava realmente disposto a aceitar. Desejava impor uma condição a mais, porém:

- Certo, mas um de vocês fica aqui, para garantir que não tentarão nada. Caso não retornem dentro de algumas horas, essa pessoa será detida imediatamente.

Cabível. A questão era... quem ficaria para trás?

- O dia hoje está tão bonito! – exclamou o ébrio bardo, apontando para o céu azul e quase caindo para trás ao perder o equilíbrio. – Queria ter asas como um pardal e voar por entre as nuvens! _Hic!_ Oh, que bonito...

Lisah e Caleb trocaram um olhar de acordo... e sorriram.

* * *

Kirinak corria, corria e corria. A estrada de terra parecia interminável; os arbustos e árvores de ambos os lados aparentando representar enorme ameaça, como se a qualquer momento estendessem seus galhos para capturar a fugitiva, conservando-a imobilizada até a chegada dos guardas do forte. A verdade era que, desde a noite de sua escapada do santuário de Wella, tudo parecia conspirar contra si. A tendência vinha se mantendo...

Após mais alguns minutos de carreira desenfreada, a clériga viu-se completamente sem ar e com suas pernas doendo a tal ponto que não conseguiria mais dar um passo sem descansar um pouco. Vencida pelas limitações de seu corpo, ela parou – um pouco mais tranqüila por julgar ter aberto boa vantagem sobre seus perseguidores – tomou ar, e saiu do meio da estrada, dirigindo-se até alguns ciprestes num de seus lados. Examinando as plantas, chegou a cogitar se esconder atrás delas até conseguir fôlego o bastante para voltar a correr, mas logo viu que a vegetação não era alta e não lhe renderia bom refúgio. Voltou sua atenção, então, para as árvores ao redor, não muito elevadas e de copas fartas... Era o que procurava!

Fazendo uso da experiência adquirida escalando as árvores do jardim do santuário quando mais nova, Kirinak, após uma ou duas pisadas em falso, conseguiu subir pelo tronco de uma delas sem muita dificuldade, alojando-se e ocultando-se, como podia, em meio à sua folhagem, ao atingir o topo. Por entre as aberturas da cortina esverdeada, a garota conseguia observar com relativa clareza o aspecto da estrada, sendo capaz de detectar a chegada de inimigos antes que eles presumivelmente a percebessem. Estava disposta a ali permanecer pelo mínimo de tempo necessário, até ter condições de continuar...

- Você vai descer daí, ou terei de derrubá-la à força?

Levando grande susto, que a fez agitar-se em meio à copa e com isso derrubar dela algumas folhas, a clériga constatou, ao olhar para baixo, que a mesma elfa de cabelos prateados de antes se encontrava aos pés da árvore, arco apontado para si. Pôde agora examiná-la mais de perto: tinha os olhos levemente puxados, diferente da aparência élfica padrão que conhecia – representada por Elya. E a visão dela devia ser muito boa para ter conseguido enxergá-la ali, além de ter acompanhado seu rastro com incrível eficácia. Bem, não havia muito que fazer agora... apenas tentar dialogar:

- O que você quer comigo?

- Eu tenho um pergaminho aqui informando haver uma boa recompensa para quem entregá-la às autoridades! – a adversária foi direto ao ponto.

- M-mas... eu não fiz nada!

- Não vim aqui para te julgar. Apenas quero levá-la de volta ao forte e receber o dinheiro! Desça logo daí.

- Não, por favor...

- Vamos, ou serei obrigada a usar mais algumas flechas... Desta vez lhe garanto que irei acertar!

- Você é tão bonita... e me parece também tão sábia, pelo modo como fala! Por favor, escute-me. Eu não matei aquele homem. Foi um acidente. Estava tentando apenas poder viver minha vida sem regras, sem imposições. Você não é natural deste reino, é? Então, como viajante, deve saber bem o que é ser livre, poder perseguir seus sonhos longe do jugo de pessoas que não a entendem. Eu lhe imploro... deixe-me ir!

Sim, a elfa entendia bem. E a humana realmente pareceu ter mexido num ponto fraco da arqueira. Ela manteve a arma apontada para o alto da árvore durante mais alguns instantes... e por mim abaixou-a, rosto também cabisbaixo. Será que a procurada conseguira transparecer sinceridade suficiente em suas palavras para convencê-la? Teriam as duas histórias parecidas, de algum modo? Isso a clériga ainda não seria capaz de responder, apenas suspirando aliviada por perceber que sua perseguidora aparentemente desistira de capturá-la. Falando agora num tom de voz bem diferente, todo o aspecto de imposição nela presente tendo agora se esvaído, ela pediu de forma calma, tornando a erguer os olhos levemente marejados:

- Desça. Não lhe farei mal.

- Mas...

- Pode confiar em mim.

Sentindo firmeza na desconhecida assim como antes sentira em Lisah – algo que lhe gerara bons frutos – a moça tranqüilizou seu coração e saltou da árvore, pousando de pé diante da elfa. Esta lhe estendeu então uma mão e se apresentou, sorrindo:

- Meu nome é Hachiko.

- Prazer – a outra correspondeu de modo tímido. – Sou Kirinak.

A alguma distância atrás, na mesma estrada, quatro indivíduos caminhavam lentamente, precedidos por um casal de lobos que, atento, farejava o caminho. Estes, como é de se supor, eram Anuk e Kiche – os quais, depois de instruídos por seus donos, pareciam agora seguir o rastro ali deixado por Kirinak. Quanto ao quarteto, dois deles eram Caleb e Lisah, lado a lado, andando atrás da dupla de guardas de Tileade destacados por seu comandante para acompanhá-los. O par de soldados parecia representar completos opostos entre si: o primeiro, cabelos grisalhos, entre seus quarenta e cinqüenta anos, demonstrava maior experiência e boa habilidade em combate armado, observando e ouvindo tudo pelo trajeto com o máximo de prontidão, pronto para golpear algo com sua espada – mortalmente – a qualquer momento. Já o outro, franzino e moreno, acabara de passar dos vinte anos e por certo era um recém-recrutado à tropa. Brandindo seu sabre da forma mais desajeitada possível, o mesmo inclusive já tendo caído de sua mão algumas vezes desde o forte, parecia contemplar tudo de maneira assustada, incerto sobre como agir quando o perigo surgisse. Um novato que ainda tinha muito a aprender...

De qualquer modo, ambos, inclusive o mais maduro, aparentavam ser adeptos de hábitos descuidados, já que caminhavam à frente do druida e da elfa, totalmente à mercê de algum ataque que tentassem desferir pela retaguarda. Estes, aliás, vinham planejando desde Tileade uma maneira de derrubá-los e verem-se livres. Aguardavam apenas o momento certo...

- Vocês são de onde? – perguntou o mais velho aos forasteiros.

- Astar – Lisah replicou seca.

- Do norte de Behatar – Caleb respondeu também sem muito entusiasmo. – Floresta Negra.

- Da Floresta Negra? – o sentinela mais novo riu. – Ninguém consegue viver no meio de um lugar selvagem como aquele! Você é o que, um druida?

Rosengard preferiu manter-se calado diante da suposição...

- Os lobos de vocês parecem bem determinados a encontrar a assassina... – observou o soldado mais experiente.

- É, eles são bons nisso... – Caleb murmurou.

O guarda deu uma breve risada, em seguida tornando a focar sua atenção no caminho adiante. A elfa e o druida, por sua vez, trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade. Talvez aquele fosse o momento esperado. Fazendo um leve gesto com a cabeça, Lisah apontou para o bordão de madeira de Rosengard, este assentindo. Era a arma ideal para nocauteá-los, por certo.

Avançaram mais alguns metros pela estrada, os soldados no ápice da distração... até que Caleb, puxando ar para os pulmões, investiu com o bastão contra o guarda mais velho – alvo prioritário por se mostrar melhor em combate. O golpe atingiu-o em cheio na nuca, seu corpo desfalecendo de imediato e encontrando a terra do caminho num baque metálico, devido à armadura. Poeira foi erguida e o som mostrou-se um tanto alto, os dois atacantes já se preparando para lidar com o surpreendido combatente novato... mas este, por mais incrível que pareça, não percebeu a queda do colega. Ao invés disso, continuou caminhando tranqüilo como se nada houvesse acontecido – e para ele, de fato, assim as coisas se achavam. A sorte sorria inesperadamente para a dupla de suspeitos. Seria bem mais fácil livrar-se do guarda restante do que haviam suposto...

- É uma tarde bonita, não acham? – indagou o recruta, alegre. – Se bem que aquelas nuvens escuras no horizonte dão a entender que logo virá chuva...

- Pois é... – Lisah anuiu num tom de enfado, lançando outro olhar estratégico para o druida.

Posicionando-se exatamente atrás do alvo, que seguia andando a acompanhar os lobos, Rosengard preparou o bordão em mãos para mais uma investida, efetuando-a ao deslocar de leve seu corpo para frente... e errando, a ponta do bastão passando a poucos centímetros da cabeça do jovem – chegando até a resvalar em seus cabelos, sem que ele no entanto percebesse.

- Ah, parece que estou sentindo um vento nas minhas costas, é chuva mesmo que vem vindo, hehe! – riu o tolo vigia.

- Eu diria que está mais para tempestade... – murmurou Caleb.

Mais alguns passos depois, o bordão singrou de novo o ar... tornando a errar. Contribuíam para tais fracassos tanto o ritmo incerto do soldado ao se deslocar, quanto a falta de costume do druida em utilizar seu bordão como arma. Ele começava a se irritar... porém não podia desistir. Após fitar brevemente uma impaciente Lisah, segurou firme a haste em suas mãos, dispondo-se a fazer daquela terceira tentativa a decisiva...

- Vocês estão quietos, o que...

Justo quando Rosengard moveu o bastão para atacar, o guarda se voltou para trás e enxergou a tempo a ameaça contra si. Demonstrando reflexos rápidos, o alvo conseguiu se abaixar, evitando o golpe. Logo depois, trêmulo, ergueu sua espada para reagir, mantendo-se numa postura defensiva.

- Não sairão livres desta! – ele ameaçou demonstrando incrível nervosismo, sem acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

- Oh, sim, nós vamos.

A afirmação foi feita por Lisah, que surgiu repentinamente ao lado de Caleb... com uma espada, sacada não se sabe de onde, na mão direita. O sabre era extremamente bonito, possuindo cabo prateado e lâmina longa, nela gravadas diversas inscrições na língua élfica. A mulher apontou a arma para a garganta do soldado – mantendo-a estendida a poucos centímetros de tocá-la – e falou ao novato de forma amedrontadora, sua voz e seu rosto dominados por espantosa agressividade:

- Você nos deixará ir, ou sofrerá as conseqüências. Não nos subestime. Somos bem piores que a tal suspeita de assassinato. Basta ver o que fizemos há pouco com seu amigo. E se ousar contar a verdade sobre o que houve aqui ao chefe da guarda do porto ou qualquer outra pessoa, nós o encontraremos em qualquer lugar que estiver, e o puniremos por ter uma língua grande.

Aquela elfa só vinha surpreendendo Caleb mais e mais – talvez até chegando a assustá-lo um pouco. Já no referente ao sentinela, podia-se dizer que ele se assustara muito. Quando a agressora fez referência a seu companheiro, o recruta olhou para trás, só então percebendo o colega de destacamento caído metros antes na estrada: desmaiado ou, na pior das hipóteses, morto. Ambos os lobos, agora, rosnavam para si. Tremeu ainda mais, suando frio e com seus olhos emitindo um brilho de pavor ao encararem os de Lisah...

Até que, vencido pela covardia, o guarda emitiu um berro, soltou sua espada – quase a atirando longe – e colocou-se a correr desesperado de volta pelo caminho, rumando até Tileade. Realmente tinha muito que aprender...

- Isso que eu chamo de poder de persuasão! – exclamou Rosengard, aliviado.

- Não foi nada... – suspirou a elfa, guardando a espada numa bainha extremamente bem-escondida sob suas vestes brancas que antes pareciam nada ocultar. – Ele era um fraco. Só teremos agora de tomar mais cuidado pelo trajeto, levando em consideração também haver uma outra patrulha vinda do forte pelas redondezas.

Nisso, Anuk e Kiche já prosseguiam pela estrada, voltando a farejar o rastro de Kirinak.

- Vamos! – apontou Lisah.

E, tornando a utilizar seu bordão somente como apoio para caminhar – função que não exigia de si habilidades cuja falta o colocaria em risco – o druida seguiu-a.

Mais à frente na estrada, junto à árvore onde há pouco Kirinak tentara se esconder, ela e Hachiko, sentadas silenciosas perto de alguns arbustos, descansavam um pouco para logo seguirem adiante. A elfa de Kartan garantira estarem seguras fazendo isso – comprometendo-se até a defender a clériga fugida com seu arco e suas flechas se visse necessário. Era incrível como o ímpeto da estrangeira mudara em relação à procurada, desistindo de capturá-la para agora se prontificar a protegê-la. Recordando-se mais uma vez de sua fala implorando por clemência, a humana tornou a imaginar o que movia aquela bela arqueira, e o que possuíam em comum para tamanha empatia ter sido gerada. Achou melhor não perguntar nada a ela, todavia. Era curiosa por natureza, mas fazer indagações poderia acabar irritando-a e mudar a opinião dela a respeito de si. Encontrava-se numa condição em que não deveria, de forma alguma, irritar os poucos que a ajudavam. Seria por demais delicado...

Súbito, Hachiko levantou-se da relva e, ágil como uma lebre, apontou o arco para o sentido da estrada de onde tinham vindo, já com uma flecha em seu bojo. Com o coração a palpitar ansioso em seu peito, Kirinak também se ergueu e, temerosa, estreitou os olhos para tentar visualizar quem vinha pelo trajeto – coisa que a elfa já conseguira determinar com clareza graças à sua visão superior. Uma pequena quantidade de poeira era levantada pelos passos dos dois recém-chegados; um homem e uma mulher, aparentemente. Chegaram mais perto, podendo ser então melhor identificados: a clériga reconheceu-os de imediato como o eremita estranho e a elfa bonita da taverna do porto, ambos despreocupados – ainda que atentos – e sem sinal de quaisquer perseguidores. Já Hachiko determinou ambos como parte dos envolvidos na confusão ocorrida em Tileade, a elfa de cabelos negros e tatuagem na testa sendo uma das viajantes do _Briss_. Faltava ali, apenas, o jovem elfo de vestes coloridas...

- Então aí estão vocês! – sorriu Lisah, aproximando-se.

Já o druida constatava como a Roda da Fortuna era brincalhona, pois se reuniam novamente, com exceção do bardo, todos os presentes em seu sonho profético – agora em suposta segurança. Tinha apenas de aguardar o melhor momento para explicar tudo melhor a eles; principalmente a Kirinak, que ainda desconhecia os detalhes e ignorava poder vir a se tornar uma entidade maligna em meio a uma floresta em chamas. O importante era que o destino aparentava conspirar para permanecerem juntos, e assim deveriam se conservar. Caleb esperava, desse modo, evitar a calamidade que tanto o perturbava desde que fora por si prevista...

- Eu tenho de agradecer a vocês por terem me ajudado a escapar... – disse a suspeita de assassinato, tímida, com os olhos fixos no chão. – Mas não quero gerar complicações a vocês. É melhor que sigam seus próprios caminhos, enquanto tento seguir para um outro porto em busca de um navio...

- É bom estar mesmo agradecida, pois realmente nos arriscamos para salvar sua pele! – afirmou Lisah, simpática apesar da frase um tanto dura.

- Sim, de fato – concordou Rosengard, batendo com seu bordão contra o solo. – Principalmente a senhorita Lisah aqui, que encenou uma bela queda sobre um dos guardas durante o cerco.

- Aquilo não foi nada... – falou ela num tom evasivo, tentando desviar o assunto. – Mas vejo que acabou auxiliada por mais alguém...

A elfa morena se referia claramente à de cabelos prateados, que só então abaixou seu arco. Mantendo um semblante sério, ainda que não tão hostil aos desconhecidos, manifestou-se:

- Apenas fiz o que achava certo, tanto antes quanto agora. Creio que devemos refletir sobre o que Kirinak falou: vamos então cada um seguir seu próprio caminho?

Questão difícil. Caleb desejava realmente que eles não se separassem, pois havia sido uma dádiva poder encontrar e reunir as pessoas de seu sonho – ainda que faltasse uma delas – de maneira tão simples, quase por acaso. Queria permanecer junto delas para poder conhecer melhor cada uma, compreendendo quem eram, o que faziam e o que visavam – dessa maneira sendo capaz de entender e prevenir a catástrofe com a qual sonhara. Tendo isso em mente, deu sua opinião:

- O que o destino une por intermédio dos deuses, não cabe aos mortais separar. Para mim, deveríamos ficar juntos após termos nos encontrado em tão pitorescas circunstâncias. Não importa para onde irão. Caso continuem em grupo, eu os acompanharei para onde quiserem viajar.

Certo. Os demais se entreolharam, aguardando quem seria o próximo a se decidir. Kirinak fechou a cara por alguns instantes, a menção a "deuses" não a tendo agradado nem um pouco. Lisah tomou a palavra, mas não para se manifestar claramente a favor ou contra à separação, e sim tornar as coisas mais claras:

- Não seria melhor cada um dizer para onde está indo? Quem sabe alguns de nós não possuímos o mesmo destino?

- Eu os seguirei para qualquer lugar, conforme havia dito – afirmou o druida.

- Viajo para o extremo norte do continente, numa demanda pessoal – explicou Hachiko.

- Eu tenho de seguir até a capital Borenar, para tomar parte nas festividades da coroação do novo rei – revelou Lisah. – E você, Kirinak?

A garota humana, de capuz erguido, coçou a cabeça, mexeu os pés de maneira insegura, e em seguida replicou:

- Eu realmente não tenho local definido para onde ir. De preferência uma cidade costeira onde eu possa embarcar para fora de Behatar. Pensei em rumar até Serinia, que fica ao norte, mas...

- Por que não tenta pedir perdão perante o novo rei? – Caleb indagou de repente. – Aí deixaria de ser perseguida!

Todos foram surpreendidos pela idéia do druida, mas ela era por certo bastante sábia. Era costume em quase toda Boreatia, durante a cerimônia de coroação de um novo monarca e nos primeiros dias decorrentes, o soberano distribuir benesses entre seu povo, desde o perdão de dívidas e pequenos delitos, até o abrandamento de penas para crimes mais graves. Se Kirinak procurasse o rei e implorasse por clemência, ainda mais alegando inocência e por ser tão jovem, era bem possível que ela lhe fosse concedida. Poderia ao menos tentar.

- É mesmo! – concordou Lisah. – Pode seguir conosco até a capital para falar com o rei. E você, Hachiko, já que viaja para o extremo norte, também pode nos acompanhar, se quiser. Borenar está bem no caminho.

A elfa de Kartan pareceu pensar por um momento, logo respondendo:

- Certo, eu os acompanharei. É melhor mesmo se deslocar em grupo por estas estradas hostis.

- Eu também vou... – disse uma encabulada Kirinak. – Apreciei a idéia de Caleb. Irei tentar...

- Então, podemos continuar? – inquiriu Rosengard.

A resposta da clériga foi cair sentada em cima da grama, ainda exausta. Nunca correra tanto assim em sua vida, e teria de passar mais algum tempo descansando. Já Hachiko, assoviando, encaminhou-se até a mesma árvore em que a fugitiva antes subira, sentando-se despreocupadamente sob sua refrescante sombra. Lisah, por sua vez, parecia impaciente em relação a algo, olhando ao redor como se quisesse fazer alguma coisa antes de prosseguir.

- Entendi, entendi... – murmurou o druida diante das manifestações dos novos companheiros. – Vocês querem passar um momento ou dois descansando, correto? Pois bem. Só não vamos demorar muito. Há uma outra patrulha de guardas do forte vistoriando os arredores, e não queremos ser encontrados. Estamos perto do início do trecho pavimentado deste caminho, porém. Se nos pusermos de novo a andar dentro de pouco tempo, será mais difícil para eles seguirem nosso rastro.

Ninguém pareceu dar muita importância às palavras de Caleb – cada um preferindo cuidar de seus próprios assuntos ou repouso. Anuk lançou um olhar desapontado para o druida; este, bufando, acabando por se sentar também em meio à relva. No horizonte, conforme o soldado novato há pouco apontara, realmente se reuniam nuvens escuras. Encontrariam chuva cedo ou tarde...

E, quando deu por si, apenas Kirinak e Hachiko continuavam ali... Lisah e sua loba tendo misteriosamente desaparecido.

Ignorando o que poderia ter a elas acontecido, simplesmente rebaixou o tronco, deitando-se na grama. Em contato com a vegetação, conseguia pensar melhor... e recobrar suas forças. Precisaria. Sabia que aquela aventura estava apenas em seu mais tenro início...

Ali permaneceram descansando por alguns minutos. Após esse tempo, partiu da própria Kirinak a iniciativa de levantar-se e chamar os demais a continuarem. Temia ter de escapar novamente de algum cerco – e dessa vez talvez não pudesse contar com a sorte. Hachiko e Caleb também se ergueram, preparando-se para tornar a andar, porém Lisah ainda não havia retornado de aonde quer houvesse ido. Teria abandonado o grupo às escondidas, preferindo na verdade viajar sozinha?

A resposta veio quando a elfa de cabelos negros reapareceu junto com Kiche, vinda de uma área mais densa da mata próxima à estrada sem que pessoa alguma a houvesse visto nela entrar. Encontrava-se, no entanto, um tanto diferente – como os demais logo notaram...

Ela usava agora trajes escuros, uma mistura de túnica e vestido na cor preta, de contornos totalmente distintos da vestimenta alva de antes. Além de mais detalhada e supostamente cara, a nova peça parecia melhor se adequar ao corpo atlético da elfa, a parte inferior possuindo aberturas segmentadas que deixavam mais visíveis suas pernas. A roupa, no entanto, não compunha a única mudança. Os cabelos de Lisah estavam agora muito mais longos, caindo-lhe em compridos fios sedosos até praticamente sua cintura. O primeiro pensamento dos presentes foi tratar-se de uma peruca, porém as mechas eram naturais demais... Até que Hachiko, mais acostumada àquele tipo de coisa devido às atividades escusas muito praticadas em sua terra natal, compreendeu o truque. A cabeleira da elfa antes estava presa num cuidadoso penteado que, ocultando embaixo de si mais da metade do cumprimento de seus fios, deixava entender que os segmentos visíveis se encontravam em seu tamanho normal, cortados nas pontas e se estendendo somente até seus ombros. Quando o penteado era desfeito, porém, os cabelos se desenrolavam em toda sua extensão, mostrando-se na realidade bem mais longos. Bastante arrojado, convinha se dizer.

- Mudando a aparência para evitar pôsteres de "procura-se"? – indagou Rosengard, sorrindo.

- Digamos que sim... – Lisah, não muito disposta a dar explicações, já se colocava a caminhar novamente pelo caminho junto com sua loba.

- Você é cheia de segredos, não?

Ignorando o druida, ela seguiu andando... passando a ser acompanhada pelos demais...

* * *

Como Caleb dissera, a estrada logo se tornou pavimentada, coberta por blocos de pedra ali fixados pelas mãos calejadas dos antigos centuriões do Império Boreal. Árvores e arbustos eram vistos de ambos os lados, as primeiras horas da tarde transcorrendo com a proximidade da chuva. Todos, exceto Hachiko, começavam a sentir fome – porém seria mais prudente cobrirem uma boa distância antes de pararem novamente com o intuito de comer. O único problema, no caso, era desconhecerem o caminho: Rosengard e Kirinak sabiam que o rio Northar encontrava-se logo à frente; porém ambos, na ida até Tileade, o haviam atravessado por outros caminhos, ganhando somente aquela que era a estrada principal quando já se aproximavam do forte ao sul. As duas elfas eram estrangeiras e, desconhecendo completamente o terreno, também não seriam de grande ajuda. A de cabelos prateados trazia consigo o mapa que lhe fora deixado pelo tio, mas não desejava consultá-lo na frente dos demais. Isso levaria a perguntas e não queria que qualquer outra pessoa além de si soubesse do tesouro que a aguardava...

Apesar de tudo parecer correr de maneira mais tranqüila, eles podiam jurar estar esquecendo algo... Que poderia ser?

- O bardo! – Lisah exclamou num dado momento.

- Que bardo? – Caleb rebateu.

- Aquele elfo de harpa, que se embriagou na taverna e causou toda aquela confusão... Ele permaneceu em Tileade como garantia de que não tentaríamos nada contra os guardas! Neste momento já deve ter sido detido!

- Vamos fazer algo por ele? – questionou Hachiko.

- Eu não acho que deveríamos... – Kirinak resmungou contrariada. – Se não fosse por ele eu estaria sem a metade dos problemas que tenho no momento. Por que teve de abrir a boca sobre mim para aquele balconista?

- Não conheço Killyk muito bem e por isso não posso afirmar com tanta certeza, mas pelo que pude depreender ao conversar com ele durante a viagem e depois de desembarcar, é um sujeito de bom coração – opinou Lisah. – Deve ter feito aquilo ao se atrapalhar devido ao álcool que lhe subiu à cabeça. Foi desastroso, convenhamos, mas não estou tão certa se intencional...

- Vamos voltar atrás dele ou não? – insistiu a elfa arqueira.

- Regressar até Tileade agora seria suicídio! – a clériga estava ficando ainda mais nervosa.

- Então continuemos! – o druida disse num tom firme, passos determinados. – Se já foi vontade dos deuses que todos nós nos encontrássemos uma vez, então creio que eles também trarão de volta Killyk até nós. Sigamos. Pode haver soldados em nosso encalço.

Assim o fizeram, Kirinak murmurando algo em discordância por um breve momento...

Avançaram então por aquelas paragens; o druida, que conhecia melhor a região, caminhando à frente. A paisagem de árvores e ciprestes persistiu por mais algum tempo, logo estes segundos passando a predominar sobre os primeiros. A floresta adjacente à estrada parecia se abrir, ser cortada por algo. Até que, depois de menos de uma hora a mais de trajeto, eles viram do que se tratava. Ou melhor, admiraram, pois aquilo merecia a mais reverente contemplação, em sua grandeza...

- Aqui estamos! – falou Caleb apontando com o bordão para as águas. – O rio Northar!

O vasto curso d'água constituía o principal rio do continente de Behatar, apresentando, àquele ponto, uma extensão de centenas de metros para ser atravessado. Nascia no Lago Comaey, bem ao norte, para depois contornar parte da área ao redor da capital Borenar, cruzar um segmento da Floresta Negra e, entre curvas e alternâncias em seu volume, ir finalmente desaguar na porção sudeste daquela península. Rio lendário, nomeado em homenagem ao Senhor dos Deuses, quando o Império Boreal sequer ainda existia e a antiga Terrodin era centro do poder naquelas terras. Rio que fora renomeado como "Tinner" – que quer dizer "forte" – pelos governantes da Liga do Norte, por não adorarem nenhuma divindade senão Swordanimus. Mesmo rio cujas águas, cem anos antes do Crepúsculo dos Deuses, foram convertidas em sangue como sinal das calamidades que ainda viriam. E também rio que, durante o Crepúsculo dos Deuses em si, teve seu volume de água assustadoramente aumentado, alagando todas as áreas vizinhas numa imensa onda que emitiu um estrondo soturno ao ir se desmanchar no mar. Manifestação máxima da ira de Northar contra os mortais que tanto o insultavam...

Um rio histórico, vasto, bonito e imponente. Que agora seria atravessado por aquele despojado grupo de aventureiros.

Felizmente, eles não teriam de nadar. Dando continuidade à estrada pavimentada, uma extensa ponte de pedra fora erguida acima do curso d'água em tempos imemoriais, seu comprimento levando a crer que tomaria dos viajantes alguns bons minutos para ser transposta. A estrutura erigida sobre um conjunto de bonitos arcos, no entanto, não levava diretamente à margem oposta, onde árvores frondosas e arbustos frutíferos podiam ser avistados. Conduzia, na verdade, a uma espécie de ilha de médio tamanho situada bem no meio do rio, sendo de se supor que dela partia uma outra ponte que concluía a travessia até o outro lado – ainda que não pudesse ser enxergada dali. O que bloqueava a visão, na formação de terra, era uma construção de dimensões consideráveis, aparentemente dois andares, com várias dependências e janelas, arquitetura típica de um castelo – ainda que não possuísse muros. O que mais chamava atenção nela, no entanto, era seu aspecto enegrecido, as paredes desgastadas e escurecidas pelo tempo, assim como os vidros quebrados e pregados com tábuas, conferindo-lhe preocupante caráter atroz e corrompido. Todos os integrantes do grupo sentiram certo receio ao encararem a edificação, ainda que à distância. Não parecia haver boa coisa ali...

- Onde estamos? – inquiriu Lisah, mantendo ainda a esperança de que alguém ali pudesse isso lhe esclarecer.

- Eu não sei, tenho apenas uma suspeita... – murmurou Rosengard encarando o caminho adiante, horizonte já plenamente dominado por nuvens negras que pareciam complementar a aparência perturbadora da misteriosa construção. – Para confirmá-la, teremos de atravessar a ponte.

- O que estamos aguardando então? – sorriu Hachiko, arco em mãos.

Iniciaram em seguida a travessia, seus pés pisando o milenar calçamento daquele trajeto de pedra que resistira a tantas calamidades e guerras... levando alguns instantes para notarem que alguém não os acompanhava. Voltando-se para trás, viram Kirinak, estática, de pé junto ao início do caminho, uma expressão preocupada no rosto e parecendo até uma estátua que desejava se fundir à estrutura da ponte. Impaciente, o druida retornou alguns passos e indagou:

- O que há de errado?

- Têm certeza de que esse é o caminho mais seguro para cruzar o rio? – perguntou a clériga, demonstrando grande inquietude.

- E que outro caminho você vê nas redondezas? Deslocando-nos pela margem em busca de pontes diferentes, com certeza seríamos surpreendidos pela patrulha do forte!

- É que pensei em fazermos uma canoa... ou uma jangada. Para atravessar pela água. Mais difícil de alguém nos pegar...

Lisah e Hachiko se entreolharam bufando. Caleb cruzou os braços, contendo sua irritação. E, somente de fitar os semblantes carrancudos dos companheiros, Kirinak concluiu que a idéia era inviável. Mesmo um tanto contrariada, pôs-se a segui-los. Melhor seria do que acabar deixada para trás sozinha...

Andaram cerca de cinto minutos e se encontravam quase na metade da ponte. Era incrível como os povos antigos haviam conseguido erguer tão admirável obra de engenharia, capaz de cobrir metade de um rio tão largo e possuir alicerces tão firmes em seu fundo. Os blocos de pedra compondo o caminho haviam sido todos encaixados com o máximo de esmero, não se encontrando na estrutura nenhuma falha, muito menos rachadura. Os arcos dispostos acima da água pareciam todos perfeitamente simétricos entre si, como se os construtores realmente houvessem calculado cada um aos mais mínimos centímetros. Prestando atenção a esses curiosos detalhes, o trajeto parecia ter seu tempo encurtado... Porém logo algo estranho foi visto à frente. Ou melhor, alguém.

- Quem é aquele homem? – perguntou Hachiko, a primeira a vê-lo devido à sua já aguçada visão élfica e ainda mais bem-treinada devido ao uso do arco.

- Não sei... – Lisah estreitou seus olhos. – Um estranho...

- Apenas continuemos a andar – recomendou Rosengard. – A via é pública, não me espanta encontrarmos outras pessoas nela.

As duas elfas assentiram, mas Kirinak, apesar de também seguir caminhando, tomou a traseira do grupo. Tinha um mau pressentimento a respeito daquele indivíduo, certa de que sua cota de azar aquele dia ainda não se esgotara. Caso algo de ruim acontecesse, ao menos seus companheiros de viagem a protegeriam de início... ou assim esperava.

Eles foram se aproximando do estranho – e os contornos deste se tornaram mais nítidos. Encostado de pé ao parapeito de um dos lados da ponte, tratava-se de sujeito bem-equipado, por certo ciente dos perigos que as estradas de Behatar então ofereciam e precavido devido a muito se deslocar através delas. Vestia armadura prateada, um pouco maior do que o aparente tamanho de seu corpo, por isso a ele não se adequando muito bem. Trazia uma besta pendurada às costas, uma bainha com uma espada longa à cintura e, assoviando, usava àquele momento uma adaga, provavelmente transportada numa de suas botas, para limpar a sujeira das unhas de uma mão. A canção desafinada que seus lábios sopravam logo chegou aos ouvidos dos recém-chegados, que também puderam observar sua face com clareza: pele branca, cabelos pretos curtos e um cavanhaque da mesma cor junto ao queixo. Os contornos eram amedrontadores. Característicos de alguém que vivia de matar seus semelhantes...

O grupo nem teve tempo de abordar o indivíduo para confirmar ou não suas más impressões, quando ele moveu-se da beirada da travessia, ainda assoviando, e posicionou-se de frente para os aventureiros bem no meio da ponte, com o claro intuito de detê-los ao menos temporariamente. Hachiko levou os dedos instintivamente à corda do arco e Lisah já se preparou para sacar algo de baixo de seu traje, quando o desconhecido exclamou, voz áspera, num breve e debochado riso:

- Desculpem, mas não posso permitir que prossigam!

Ótimo! Kirinak, um tanto trêmula, procurou se manter segura e escondida atrás daqueles que esperava poder chamar de "amigos". O homem estranho possuía mesmo um mau intento. Se ao menos os demais houvessem ouvido o conselho da clériga a respeito de atravessar o rio a bordo de uma jangada...

- E podemos saber o motivo? – indagou Caleb, parando de andar e apoiando-se em seu bordão.

- Não deixarei que passem por esta ponte com aquilo que é meu...

Dizendo isso, o hostil personagem guardou sua adaga numa das botas e apanhou algo que também carregava às costas, até então oculto aos outros viajantes. Tratava-se de uma espécie de pergaminho enrolado. Após desatar uma pequena corda que o prendia, ele abriu-o e estendeu-o na direção dos outros. Era mais um cartaz de "procura-se" retratando o rosto de Kirinak, igual aos encontrados em Tileade. A fugitiva estremeceu, cogitando sair correndo dali; mas ao lembrar-se de que por onde viera a patrulha de soldados do forte a procurava, concluiu que se fizesse isso acabaria cercada. Pensou até mesmo em jogar-se no rio, porém a correnteza e a profundidade, somadas ao fato de nunca ter realmente nadado, a desencorajavam de tal plano. Teria mesmo de permanecer ali, com aqueles recém-conhecidos aliados, e torcer para que resolvessem a situação da melhor maneira possível.

O ameaçador sujeito tornou a enrolar o pôster, guardou-o consigo e, com os lobos rosnando para sua pessoa, explicou:

- Não vou negar: sou um caçador de recompensas. Vivo como mercenário. Fui contratado para trazer viva uma clériga procurada por assassinar um homem em Tyrnan, durante o último Festival de Outono. Meroah Jent, sacerdotisa-mor do santuário de Wella, irá me pagar oitocentas peças de ouro por essa garota. Eu a venho seguindo desde os arredores de Garuny e, deduzindo que ela encontraria algum tipo de problema ao tentar embarcar num navio em Tileade, mantive-me nas redondezas aguardando que reaparecesse acuada... Só não contava que não viria sozinha...

O nome "Meroah Jent" fez Kirinak sentir calafrios. A situação já era nada boa para si, mas ser levada a visualizar novamente, em seus pensamentos, a autoritária figura da sacerdotisa-mor, foi o ápice para seus já maltratados nervos. Com lágrimas a lhe escorrerem dos olhos, bradou ao inimigo:

- Eu não fiz nada! Você não irá me levar!

- Ah, vou sim – ele respondeu, confiante. – E desejo fazer uma proposta aos seus amigos. Se eles me pagarem oitocentas peças de ouro, eu deixarei que você siga livre. Não é lá grande recompensa, e como você é "peixe pequeno", darei essa colher de chá. Mas caso não aceitem, então serei obrigado a lutar com vocês todos até poder levar embora a menina. O que me dizem?

A resposta do grupo foi empunhar suas armas. Caleb agarrou firme o bordão, erguendo-o novamente numa postura de luta. Hachiko levantou o arco já munido de uma flecha, mantendo-o apontado, com a corda esticada, na direção do mercenário. Já Lisah sacara a mesma espada ornamentada de antes... e uma segunda com a outra mão, possuindo aparência quase idêntica à primeira – apenas as inscrições em élfico na lâmina diferindo, ao que parecia. Passou a manter, assim, um sabre em cada punho. Somente Kirinak permaneceu sem ação, olhando ao redor aturdida buscando um jeito de se livrar daquela alarmante situação. Ao menos seus companheiros não a haviam entregado ao algoz, dispondo-se a defendê-la; mas isso não a deixava em estado muito mais animador. Talvez conseguisse correr pela ponte no sentido da ilha em meio ao calor da luta que ameaçava se iniciar...

- Já que vocês querem assim, então... – murmurou o caçador de recompensas, retirando sua espada da bainha.

E lançaram-se em combate.

A elfa de Kartan disparou de imediato o projétil do arco contra o adversário, este desviando num salto para a direita, a seta indo perder-se nas águas do rio. Pronunciando palavras numa língua estranha, aparentemente a mesma que antes utilizara para conjurar a névoa em torno de si, o druida ordenou que Anuk atacasse. O lobo avançou ligeiro rumo ao mercenário, que logrou repeli-lo num chute – o animal ganindo, mas tendo somente seu ímpeto aumentado. O inimigo tentou, em seguida, ceifar Rosengard com sua espada, porém acabou obrigado a se esquivar de uma investida dupla efetuada por Lisah e suas duas lâminas. Escapou de uma, mas a outra lhe abriu um corte num dos braços. Gemeu: o ferimento não fora tão superficial e teria de ser tratado. Antes, todavia, terminaria aquela luta que via como extremamente tola. Já Kirinak permanecia na retaguarda, junto à loba Kiche – ordenada pela dona a se manter naquela posição. A clériga, em seu temor, só não percebia que uma crescente brecha surgia diante de si, com os movimentos dos combatentes...

Hachiko lançou mais uma flecha, errando novamente devido à dificuldade em atingir o agitado alvo. Caleb, desta vez, teve mais sorte: aos poucos aprendendo a manejar seu bordão numa luta, desferiu com ele doloroso golpe contra o estômago do mercenário. Este parou, cuspindo sangue enquanto cobria o abdômen com ambas as mãos, tomado pela dor. Vendo-se capaz de aproveitar uma grande oportunidade, Lisah avançou contra ele brandindo as espadas... mas o oponente, notando a ameaça, saltou para frente num movimento desesperado... caindo sobre Kirinak e a levando ao chão tanto com o peso de seu corpo, quanto com a força de seus braços.

A clériga gemeu, ralando-se na inesperada queda. O algoz a agarrou com força, impedindo-a de escapar. Os demais, ao notarem a ação do caçador de recompensas, recuaram cautelosos. Erguendo-se da cobertura de pedras com um corte no rosto, o adversário também puxou a procurada para cima, forçando-a a levantar-se entre lágrimas. Abraçando-a pelas costas, sacou rapidamente seu punhal e levou a lâmina deste até a garganta da jovem. Agora ele tinha uma refém.

- Qualquer gracinha e ela morre! – vociferou.

Os outros três mantinham-se a certa distância, armas ainda empunhadas. A loba Kiche, ao lado do mercenário, rosnava para si de forma ameaçadora, porém só atacaria ao comando de Lisah. Ele, porém, deu importância maior do que devia à fera. Voltando para ela a cabeça e ordenando que se afastasse, enquanto mantinha Kirinak presa entre a adaga e seu tronco, descuidou-se dos demais oponentes por alguns segundos... que se mostraram fatais.

Fechando os olhos, a chorosa clériga somente escutou o zunido de algo passando numa intensa velocidade junto a um de seus ouvidos, a poucos centímetros da orelha... e, num cálculo menos preciso de disparo, ela teria sido levada junto. A flecha, felizmente, foi cravar-se somente no que havia atrás de si... o pescoço do caçador de recompensas. Afundando em sua carne, produziu de imediato jatos de sangue quente, que voaram inclusive sobre a própria Kirinak. Esta, felizmente, aproveitou-se do fato de que os braços do mercenário haviam se afrouxado e conseguiu afastar-se dele, unindo-se aos companheiros. O inimigo, por sua vez, tentou pronunciar alguma coisa, mas somente emitiu grunhidos engasgados enquanto perdia, pelo ferimento, mais e mais líquido vital. Esgotando-se suas forças, acabou cambaleando até um dos parapeitos da ponte, inclinando-se sobre ele... e por fim afundando no rio, tingindo de rubro a água ao redor de seu cadáver.

Hachiko abaixou o arco. Na terceira tentativa havia acertado. Arriscara a vida da fugitiva no processo... mas mostrara ter valido a pena confiar em sua mira.

Já a clériga, por sua vez, encontrava-se novamente sem saber como agir. Apenas encarava cada um de seus protetores com um semblante corado, lágrimas a ainda por ele escorrer... quando conseguiu gaguejar:

- O-obrigada...

Os demais apenas assentiram com a cabeça, ainda ofegantes devido ao combate. Era difícil para Kirinak acreditar que eles realmente haviam se arriscado por ela – até mesmo Hachiko, que horas antes tentara derrubá-la em Tileade. As coisas pareciam estar mudando... e a garota humana, pela primeira vez desde sua fuga do santuário, acreditava ter encontrado pessoas com quem podia contar. Ter encontrado amigos.

- Vamos! – Rosengard apressou-os. – Melhor sairmos daqui antes que apareçam mais mercenários como esse, ou guardas do forte!

Todos concordaram, colocando-se mais uma vez a andar. A segunda metade da ponte era vencida, a intrigante construção decrépita desenhando-se logo à frente, cada vez mais próxima. O que encontrariam nela? Essa era uma questão que, a cada passo, tentavam responder dentro de seus destemidos corações...

* * *

"_Certa vez vi-me a indagar a respeito_

_da razão dos mortais se sacrificarem_

_por seus semelhantes, o que os move._

_E concluí que nada mais é do que se_

_sentir no lugar do outro, querer_

_protegê-lo da mesma coisa_

_de que você se protegeria"_

– Gertrun de Etressia, aprox. 151 ACD.


	14. Capítulo VI: A ponte do riacho Wildeen

Capítulo VI

"_A ponte do riacho Wildeen"_

O grupo de viajantes unido em Feritia e dela tendo partido caminhava pela estrada rumo a leste já há algumas horas, a manhã se aproximando do fim com o sol chegando ao centro do firmamento. A paisagem ao redor do caminho se resumia a árvores de médio porte e gramíneas – estas se alternando entre pastos por onde circulavam, aqui e ali, alguns bois e cavalos, e arbustos frutíferos disponibilizando uma contínua oferta de alimento aos raros transeuntes. Era interessante como, com o declínio do hábito de se deslocar entre as cidades de Behatar devido aos perigos dos descampados, estas haviam se tornado praticamente auto-suficientes. Feritia, por exemplo, era abastecida pelos navios provindos do exterior e pelas hortas e pequenas fazendas em torno de si, bem próximas de seus muros. Outras situadas no interior igualmente se sustentavam graças à agricultura e oficinas que possuíam, poucas aquelas que ainda dependiam do comércio ou de outras atividades itinerantes para se suprirem, como Borenar e Krisman – estas, talvez, por também constituírem centros administrativos. O Reino Boreal se reerguia próspero... mas fomentando cada vez mais, devido à insegurança da própria população, o isolamento interno de suas regiões. A coroação do novo rei Jetro I vinha se mostrando um importante fator de coesão, o simples fato de muitos súditos de todas as partes do continente rumarem até a capital para participarem das festividades sendo um indicador de que a tendência de fragmentação acabaria, com o novo governo, desaparecendo... No entanto, caso ela continuasse, não se sabia até quando aquele território permaneceria unido... e que conseqüências eventuais separatismos poderiam acarretar...

Nossos aventureiros, no entanto, não refletiam acerca de política ou qualquer outro assunto similar – coisa que, sob o sol quente, acabaria por contribuir para que fritassem mais facilmente seus miolos. Era fato que o astro de Northar, naquela manhã, parecia importunar os mortais com os raios mais intensos desde o início da primavera. E o que mais sofria com isso era Kal Sul, habituado às gélidas temperaturas de Glacis. Suando sob a armadura e levando seu cantil à boca a quase todo momento, o anão não estava pessimista, todavia: acreditava que logo se acostumaria ao clima mais quente, e tal adaptação tomaria parte em seu processo de conhecimento dos boreais e seus costumes. Animado, seguia à frente do grupo; olhos perdidos no cenário, mas mãos prontas para apanhar seus machados ao mínimo sinal de ameaça.

Logo atrás vinha Fëanor. Espada paterna segura na bainha às suas costas, fascínio pela paisagem talvez maior que o sentido pelo estrangeiro, já que nunca deixara antes Feritia e aquilo tudo, para si, também constituía atraente novidade. Seus parceiros de viagem, igualmente, eram para o rapaz fonte de crescente interesse. Nunca passara tanto tempo na companhia de um anão e de um elfo, ainda por cima tendo-os como companheiros de jornada. Julgava poder aprender muito com eles, obter lições de sabedoria que o ajudariam a se guiar na busca pela verdade sobre si e seus falecidos pais. Só não simpatizara muito com o sujeito de capuz negro e a mulher loira. Aliás, sempre que se aproximava desta última sentia algo estranho, um mal-estar que não era capaz de explicar muito bem. Era como se a aura da carrancuda guerreira, ou seja lá o que fosse, o incomodasse. Procurava ignorar tal coisa, entretanto. Manifestá-la verbalmente não faria bem para o grupo, e só aumentaria seus atritos com a mercenária, que já não aparentava simpatizar muito consigo... Ou melhor, ela parecia não simpatizar com ninguém ali.

Freya caminhava poucos passos antes do garoto. Silenciosa, semblante fechado, mãos na altura da cintura. Usava ainda sua capa, ocultando-lhe assim boa parte do equipamento e armas que trazia. Mulher misteriosa, de forte personalidade... e por que não dizer mortífera? A verdade era que, aos outros quatro, ela claramente tratava-se de pessoa habituada a matar sem qualquer remorso, a cicatriz em sua face muito contribuindo para tal impressão. Contanto que ela não os traísse e se mostrasse uma boa companhia até a capital, nenhum deles teria do que reclamar. Não deixava, porém, de atrair-lhes a atenção de uma maneira não tão dotada de confiança...

Depois vinha Trent Dante. O jovem feiticeiro de orelhas pontudas andava de maneira um tanto serelepe, distraindo-se com o que via e ouvia. Aparentava ser alguém, assim como alguns dos já descritos, inteiramente disposto a adquirir novos saberes, principalmente se fossem relacionados a magia. Só não ficava muito à vontade, assim como Fëanor, em relação ao mago. Não aparentava gostar de si nem um pouco... mas o elfo esperava poder ganhar sua amizade, e com ele compartilhar conhecimentos, no decorrer da viagem.

Por último deslocava-se Beli Eddas. Sisudo, calado, movimentos quase mecânicos sob seu robe negro. Dentre todos ali, era o único que nada havia pronunciado desde a partida de Feritia – e nem demonstrava qualquer vontade ou necessidade de pronunciar. Não queria conversa com nenhum deles, e cedo notaram isso. Quando não caminhava com o rosto voltado para frente de modo fixo, apanhava seu grimório, folheava-o com interesse por certa distância e então tornava a guardá-lo. Sujeito indócil, de poucos amigos. E era improvável que fizesse entre aqueles aventureiros mais algum.

O quinteto assim avançava através da estrada, o estômago de seus membros já roncando na ânsia por uma pausa para o almoço. Era provável, no entanto, que acabassem por comer andando, já que Kal Sul não desejava passar por qualquer atraso em seu trajeto até Borenar, visando chegar a tempo para a coroação do rei. Num dado momento, o embaixador anão resolveu perguntar aos colegas:

- Alguém poderia descrever o que há no caminho até Borenar?

- O entreposto mais próximo é o forte Guikdon – respondeu Trent, que havia memorizado bem as localidades registradas em seu mapa. – Até lá ainda temos um dia e meio de caminhada. Pouco depois passaremos pela cidade de Tyrnan. Já junto aos seus muros inicia-se o trecho da estrada quase engolido pela Floresta Negra. Ao terminarmos de atravessá-la, terão se completado três dias ou três dias e meio desde nossa partida. Passaremos então pelo forte Gustaff, uma das fortalezas que protegem os arredores da capital, e com sorte entraremos nela ao final do quarto dia de viagem.

- Restando um dia para a coroação – concluiu Kal Sul.

- Na pior das previsões, chegaremos na manhã da cerimônia – afirmou Freya, que também conhecia razoavelmente aquele percurso. – Se isso acontecer, você poderá ir direto ocupar seu lugar de honra ao lado do rei enquanto eu e o resto desabamos nas camas de uma boa estalagem... Claro, depois que você me pagar.

- Certamente, minha cara! E por mim podemos prosseguir até o sol se pôr, e algumas poucas horas depois, ainda! Percorrer a maior distância possível a cada dia antes de parar para dormir fará com que cheguemos ainda mais rápido à capital e estejamos menos expostos aos perigos da estrada. Estão todos de acordo?

Para Kal Sul era mais fácil falar em andar mais e descansar menos, já que o povo de Glacis, assim como os elfos, precisava de muito menos horas de sono por noite para se revigorar do que a maioria das demais raças. Os humanos do grupo, porém, não demonstraram objeção. Os argumentos do embaixador para avançarem o máximo possível a cada dia eram coerentes, principalmente no tocante aos riscos que aquele caminho oferecia. Todos assentiram com a cabeça – inclusive o sonolento Fëanor que, tendo passado a noite anterior praticamente em claro, sabia que não conseguiria manter o acelerado ritmo da marcha por muito tempo. Encarava aquilo como uma honrosa provação, no entanto. Tinha de desafiar seus limites para aprimorar seu corpo e seu espírito. Por Northar, pelos Cavaleiros da Luz e pelo nome até então obscurecido dos Bladinor...

Continuaram seguindo pela estrada, aos poucos retirando de seus bolsos e cargas as rações que traziam para se alimentarem: pedaços de pães, carne em conserva, legumes crus... tudo regado à água de seus cantis. Kal Sul trazia consigo também um pouco de cerveja, mantida em dois recipientes à parte enchidos durante a prévia bebedeira na taverna de Feritia – mas a estava guardando para uma ocasião mais propícia. Achava certo, todavia, que a consumiria antes do fim daquela viagem até Borenar.

Logo aqueles que comeram se sentiram satisfeitos – sem terem parado de andar um minuto sequer – guardando suas provisões enquanto prosseguiam por aquele ermo cenário. O sol do meio-dia passou, tornando-se mais amigável com o transcorrer das horas. Num dado momento chegaram a uma bifurcação, dotada de um poste de madeira contendo placas que indicavam as direções. Um dos trajetos, desdobrando-se para o norte, levava até a sub-capital Krisman e seus arredores, enquanto o outro, continuando em frente, conduzia a Tyrnan e Borenar. Era o destino que interessava aos aventureiros. Sem pensarem duas vezes, persistiram no mesmo rumo.

A estrada calçada com pedras avançou, entre curvas e retas, por uma planície mais aberta, com poucos focos de árvores e uma pequena cadeia de colinas não muito altas à esquerda dos viajantes. Freya, Beli Eddas e Trent Dante, melhores conhecedores daquele reino, sabiam que elas constituíam costumeiro abrigo para ninhos de águias gigantes, aves imponentes e fortes que habitavam aquelas terras desde os primeiros registros dos mortais. Sabia-se que tais pássaros eram passíveis de adestramento, ainda que este fosse difícil: várias histórias existindo a respeito de bravos indivíduos que teriam conseguido domá-los, usando-os então como montaria alada. Algo que todos ali julgariam ainda além de sua alçada, no entanto.

A relva da planície insistia em acompanhar o caminho, a visão das colinas ficando para trás... e o grupo se aproximando do que parecia um riacho. Curso d'água singelo, praticamente um veio, de pouca profundidade e quase imperceptível, em alguns trechos, a correr por entre a grama. Cortava a estrada logo à frente, em sentido vertical, por baixo de uma ponte de pedra. Curta, possuía o formato de um arco pouco acentuado, o trecho da via sobre ela aparentando ser totalmente plano a um observador menos atento. Situava-se a cerca de três metros acima do riacho, que sob sua estrutura possuía trecho mais volumoso, a água pouco depois sendo em parte represada por um leito pedregoso, e o curso com isso se afunilando novamente a seguir.

A ponte parecia oferecer travessia tranqüila aos viajantes, porém algo nela estava estranho... Kal Sul, caminhando à frente dos demais, foi o primeiro a ver, diminuindo a velocidade de seus passos e logo se detendo por completo para observar à distância. A ele se uniu Trent Dante – beneficiado por seus olhos élficos – e os outros. Todos comprovaram o mesmo: a passagem não estava vazia.

- Quem são? – indagou Fëanor, ansioso diante do possível perigo.

O que primeiro se percebia eram dois carroções parados no meio da ponte, obstruindo o caminho. Suas lonas de tecido branco encontravam-se sujas e amassadas, com inclusive rasgos aqui e ali, como se algo houvesse tentado perfurar a cobertura repetidas vezes. Os cavalos presos aos transportes estavam muito magros, claramente desnutridos, demonstrando incapacidade de percorrer poucos metros a mais sem desabarem de fadiga. E, em torno da estacionada caravana maltrapilha, sujeitinhos de baixa estatura caminhavam para lá e para cá, aparentemente guardando o local como verdadeiro entreposto. Usavam armaduras e escudos precários, muitos deles de madeira ou, sendo de metal, estando enferrujados. Portavam armas como maças a que faltavam pontas, espadas tortas e adagas cegas. Seus corpos eram bastante desproporcionais, com membros raquíticos e peludos terminando em dedos com garras, as cabeças grandes apresentando orelhas pontudas – quase todas dotadas de brincos, com cicatrizes e marcas de rasgos – e faces feiosas desprovidas de nariz, lembrando muito um morcego. O tom da pele, alternando-se entre o amarelo e o verde, não deixava mesmo enganar...

- Goblins – Freya afirmou bastante segura.

Seguiu-se um minuto ou dois de silêncio, o grupo permanecendo a espreitar as criaturinhas sem ter sido ainda percebido, antes de Beli Eddas perguntar, seus companheiros tendo até se esquecido do timbre de sua voz:

- O que faremos? Vamos enfrentá-los?

- Não sabemos se são hostis ou não – disse Kal Sul. – Melhor seria tentar conversar primeiro.

- Eu concordo com o senhor anão – anuiu Fëanor.

- Ora, goblins sempre são hostis... – a mercenária resmungou numa careta. – Elfo, sabe exatamente onde estamos?

Trent Dante apanhou novamente seu mapa, desdobrou-o e, mostrando-o aos colegas, explicou:

- Segundo isto, essa é a ponte do riacho Wildeen. Estamos quase na metade do caminho até o forte Guikdon.

- São quantos deles? – o mago questionou.

- Cinco, ou melhor, seis deles! – o embaixador confirmou lançando mais uma vez os olhos na direção do lugar.

Era certo desde o início da viagem que eles encontrariam contratempos como aquele pelo trajeto ao menos uma vez. Goblinóides eram uma das ameaças mais comuns nas estradas de Behatar desde o Crepúsculo dos Deuses, saqueando e matando os mais desavisados – ou que não possuíam capacidade de se defender de seus ataques. Se bem que, pelas armas que usavam, parecia mais fácil morrer de infecção devido ao corte de uma daquelas lâminas enferrujadas, do que propriamente perecer durante o calor do combate...

O curioso era que aqueles salteadores deviam ter ali se instalado bem recentemente, no espaço de no máximo dois dias antes, já que Freya, Beli Eddas e Trent Dante haviam chegado a Feritia por aquela mesma estrada e, apesar de terem passado por várias pequenas pontes similares no caminho, não se lembravam de haver um destacamento goblin em nenhuma delas.

- Ainda acho que devemos conversar – insistiu Kal Sul.

- Isso só se mostrará um esforço desnecessário! – rebateu Freya. – Goblins são gananciosos e vão tentar roubar qualquer um que tente atravessar aquela ponte. É um ponto estratégico deles...

- Também acho – concordou Beli. – Melhor seria cruzarmos o riacho por outro local, e alcançarmos de novo a estrada mais à frente. Querem mesmo iniciar uma luta?

- Apenas se não houver outra maneira – afirmou Fëanor.

- Vamos logo tentar atravessar a ponte! – irritou-se Trent. – Se conseguirmos passar conversando, será lucro para nós, e mesmo que tenhamos de combater... esses goblins não me parecem lá grande coisa!

Todos se calaram e permaneceram fitando o feiticeiro de modo fixo por alguns instantes – ao que ele, envergonhado, deu uma risadinha cínica e abaixou a cabeça. Freya murmurou:

- Você parece entender tanto de combate para dizer isso...

- Mas concordo com o orelhudo! – falou o anão. – Vamos até a ponte, e o que tiver de ser será...

Dizendo isso, Kal Sul não aguardou a manifestação de quaisquer outras opiniões dos companheiros, já se colocando a deslocar pela estrada na direção dos eventuais inimigos. Fëanor o acompanhou, determinado, seguido de um tranqüilo Trent Dante. Freya e Beli Eddas, ainda que contrariados, vieram por último.

Venceram os últimos metros do caminho antes da ponte, e logo a adentraram. Fungando, os goblins imediatamente vieram abordá-los, brandindo seus armamentos da maneira mais desajeitada possível. Talvez Trent estivesse mesmo coberto de razão...

Os recém-chegados detiveram-se diante do primeiro carroção no trajeto, sendo cercados pelo grupo de seis criaturinhas. Uma delas, munida de espada em melhores condições do que as de seus colegas, aproximou-se mais para interpelá-los. Logo concluiu que Kal Sul, vindo à frente, aparentava liderá-los; e assim a ele falou, comunicando-se no idioma comum com terrível pronúncia das palavras e uma vozinha estridente de dar nos nervos de qualquer um que a ouvisse:

- Aqui é ponte do Crunx! Ninguém vai passando assim não!

- Boa tarde, meu caro – mesmo diante da grosseria, o diplomata de Glacis se atinha à sua polidez, mantendo igualmente a calma. – Eu e meus amigos viemos de Feritia e rumamos até a capital, para tomar parte na coroação do novo rei. Será que o senhor e seus nobres companheiros permitiriam que nós chegássemos ao outro lado desta ponte sem desentendimentos?

- Ponte é do Crunx! – insistiu o goblin, ficando mais e mais nervoso. – Pra passar tem que pagar pedágio! Pedágio do Crunx!

Enquanto o anão tentava persuadir o bandido, os demais observavam os asseclas deste e a situação geral do lugar. Fëanor examinava os cavalos, cheio de dó por estarem sendo tão maltratados e cogitando soltá-los caso acabassem lutando contra seus atuais donos... até que sentiu um cheiro estranho. Remetia a algo podre, decomposto... morto. Já muito tivera contato com aquele tipo de odor, principalmente quando, durante seus afazeres na hospedaria, tinha de jogar fora o lixo quase sempre constituído de restos de comida. Mas aquilo parecia algo maior e mais intenso... até mais hediondo, a ponto de realmente lhe causar náuseas. Parecia que, mais que o cheiro em si, sua origem o deixava mal – não pelo nojo, mas de alguma forma... pela torpeza. E podia jurar que a fonte daquela podridão vinha de dentro dos dois carroções, estendendo suas repugnantes mãos invisíveis para fora através dos rasgos na lona...

Algo de muito errado ocorria ali, e aqueles goblins estavam envolvidos...

_**CROA, CROA!**_

O garoto se assustou com o grasnar de um corvo muito negro que, agitando suas asas, veio pousar no topo de um dos carroções, provavelmente atraído pela carniça dentro dele. Ali permaneceu, olhando ao redor como que reconhecendo o ambiente – talvez até ansiando pelo combate que ali ameaçava ter palco. Mais carne morta para si, afinal de contas...

Voltando-se para seus parceiros, Fëanor constatou que pareciam prontos para reagir caso os goblins efetuassem algum movimento hostil... mas Freya, justamente a que aparentava possuir maior habilidade em armas, encontrava-se distraída. Seus olhos, na verdade, estavam fixos na figura do corvo logo à frente, como se ele a assustasse de uma maneira difícil de descrever.

- Tudo bem com você? – o aspirante a Cavaleiro da Luz achou prudente perguntar.

- Sim, sim! – ela replicou prontamente, voltando ao mundo real. – É esse sol... está começando a mexer com minha cabeça!

O rapaz assentiu, ainda que continuasse a achar aquilo estranho...

E Freya não conseguia deixar de associar a súbita aparição daquela ave ao soturno encontro com seu novo contratante, "M", meses antes... essa sendo a fonte de seu espanto. Será que ele tinha algo a ver com aquilo, ainda que de forma indireta?

Enquanto isso, Kal Sul continuava dialogando com o petulante goblin, ou ao menos tentando:

- Ainda que não achemos justo o pagamento de tal tributo, poderia nos informar seu preço?

- Quinhentas peças de ouro! – a criatura grunhiu. – Quinhentas peças de ouro é o pedágio da ponte do Crunx!

- Sendo assim, infelizmente não poderemos pagar, caro senhor.

- Ah, é? Então provarão do ferro de Crunx e dos amigos de Crunx!

Em seguida, bradando furioso, o goblin-chefe deu saltos para trás, tomando distância, e então partiu com sua espada na direção do anão, disposto a fincá-la em sua armadura. Este permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos, como se não fosse reagir, deixando que o meliante o atingisse com sua arma... Até que, de repente, efetuou um rápido movimento para apanhar seu machado de maior lâmina, o mesmo que possuía um rubi incrustado no cabo, até então carregado às suas costas... e antes que o goblinóide pudesse chegar perto o bastante para feri-lo, efetuou um golpe veloz... o corpo do bandido continuando a correr para frente por uma curta distância, lançando um pegajoso sangue preto ao redor, para logo cair... enquanto sua cabeça, como uma pedra, voava para fora da ponte, despencando sobre o riacho...

O confronto começara.

Os outros cinco goblins avançaram de imediato sobre os companheiros do anão. Freya foi a primeira visada, um dos inimigos tentando atingi-la nas costas com um golpe de sua maça. A mercenária, entretanto, esquivou-se com facilidade, não precisando realizar qualquer movimento além de um simples passo para a direita – ao que o adversário continuou reto, arma estendida para frente, mas acertando apenas o ar. A ação seguinte da misteriosa guerreira foi livrar-se da capa e do capuz, que prejudicariam sua agilidade na batalha... atirando-os na direção de um dos parapeitos da ponte. Revelava agora seu corpo de pele bem clara, musculoso e bem-treinado – apesar de conservar a beleza feminina – coberto por uma armadura metálica de pequenas dimensões, mas que conseguia proteger bem todas as partes mais vulneráveis de seu organismo. O cabelo loiro preso numa longa trança, assim como a face marcada por uma cicatriz, tornavam-se também plenamente visíveis. Os braços, pouco abaixo dos pulsos, eram revestidos por braceletes de ferro, adereços similares existentes em suas pernas, pouco depois dos joelhos. Estas se encontravam expostas quase por completo, a cintura da combatente revestida por uma espécie de tanga com um cinturão que agregava boa parte do seu equipamento e uma pequena bainha guardando uma adaga. Às costas trazia uma besta e uma outra bainha, esta maior, ocultando em seu interior uma espada. Foi exatamente ela que Freya sacou, segurando o cabo com ambas as mãos. Uma bela arma, de lâmina afiada e dimensões que denotavam esmero em sua fabricação. Era brandida agora, por sua sorridente portadora, contra a retaguarda do goblin que acabara de errar seu ataque. Pobre infeliz...

Num brado de guerra, a mercenária investiu com o sabre... afundando-o nas costas da criatura. Esta se engasgou com o próprio sangue, curvando-se para frente... e logo caindo sem vida sobre o revestimento de pedra da ponte, seu corpinho ainda emitindo alguns espasmos antes de finalmente se aquietar.

A guerreira limpou com os dedos o repugnante líquido preto que manchara a lâmina, e em seguida pôs-se em combate aos demais salteadores...

Fëanor, por sua vez, apanhou de suas costas a espada paterna logo que Kal Sul decapitara o líder do bando. Sentia um intenso misto de nervosismo e orgulho por brandir a arma que Göther lhe deixara, suas mãos tremendo enquanto agüentavam o peso daquela obra-prima ao qual ainda não estava acostumado. Já não sabia lutar com ela, e talvez o fato de ser um sabre de difícil manuseio, por possuir duas lâminas, o prejudicasse ainda mais no embate. Porém não deixaria de tentar. Olhando para o pinheiro incrustado no cabo e rogando pela benção de Northar, o rapaz lançou-se contra um goblin.

A inexperiência realmente pesou-lhe. Ao tentar usar as duas mãos para cortar um dos ombros do oponente com a lâmina, o garoto calculou mal a força empregada sobre a arma e não conseguiu manejá-la até o alvo... ela acabando por singrar o ar diante do goblin e por pouco não encontrando o chão, sem atingi-lo. Em seguida Fëanor foi forçado a dar um salto para trás, com o intuito de escapar de um ataque efetuado pela espada enferrujada do bandido. Logrou não ser ferido por ele, mas a ponta da lâmina inimiga chegou a resvalar em sua armadura. Como resposta, tentou mais uma vez investir com sua arma, porém o peso desta voltou a dificultar as coisas... e ela agora realmente colidiu com o solo, sem nem mesmo tocar o adversário.

Este, aproveitando a situação, tornou a atacar, berrando. Atrapalhado com o sabre, o aspirante a Cavaleiro da Luz não tinha certeza se conseguiria se defender...

Até que Freya, surgindo de forma súbita entre os dois, bloqueou um golpe do goblin com sua espada e em seguida cortou-lhe a garganta usando a mesma. O oponente cambaleou para trás e desabou morto, ao que a mercenária virou-se para Fëanor e exclamou:

- Tome mais cuidado. Não sou guardiã de crianças!

O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça sem jeito e, posicionando-se como podia usando o sabre que herdara, preparou-se para continuar – ou pelo menos tentar continuar – auxiliando os aliados no confronto.

Já Beli Eddas e Trent Dante pretendiam usar aquilo que melhor dominavam – magia – contra seus desajeitados oponentes. O primeiro, precavido, preparara algumas conjurações de ataque pela manhã, sabendo que provavelmente viriam a ter uso na travessia daquela estrada hostil. Já o feiticeiro veria o que seria mais adequado à situação. Tinha certeza de que poderia vencer aqueles goblins sem muito esforço...

Um meliante partiu na direção de cada um dos encantadores. A ação do mago foi afastar-se para escapar da investida da maltratada adaga do goblin e, tomando alguns segundos e metros de vantagem, gesticulou rapidamente com as mãos... realizando também o curioso gesto de esfregar a ponta de um dos dedos contra a testa, tocando o próprio suor... enquanto pronunciava, numa voz baixa e língua desconhecida, o componente verbal da magia que pretendia utilizar. Um lampejo de terror atingiu o salteador quando, fitando o sinistro rosto do humano semi-oculto dentro do capuz que usava, viu-o, deixando de recuar, começar a correr ameaçadoramente em sua direção. Os olhos dele pareciam emanar um brilho soturno, maligno... E, amedrontado, o bandido não conseguiu reagir contra o movimento do conjurador, que, erguendo um braço como se fosse socar o goblin... acabou por apenas tocá-lo, com a palma da mão aberta, na região do ombro, tateando uma área não-protegida pela armadura...

Os dedos de Beli Eddas recuaram logo depois, o alvo estremecendo... e este de imediato percebendo que o encantamento do inimigo surtira efeito. Uma incrível fraqueza espalhou-se por todo seu corpo; uma fadiga avassaladora, como se houvesse passado dias e mais dias caminhando sem descanso. O mago aparentava ter sugado todas as suas forças, e agora não se sentia disposto nem mesmo a continuar empunhando sua arma. Assim, soltou involuntariamente a adaga sobre as pedras, emitindo um gemido... enquanto testemunhava seu oponente apanhar algo de baixo de sua capa. Tratava-se de uma espécie de faca de lâmina curva e afiada. O goblin conhecia aquele tipo: era uma _Kukri_, muito usada nas Ilhas Kartan – um armamento exótico naquelas terras de Behatar.

Impotente, a criaturinha viu o astuto mago brandi-la em sua direção... e, incapaz de reagir, teve sua garganta cortada. Caiu de joelhos, levando as mãos ao pescoço numa tentativa inútil de conter o sangramento... morrendo instantes mais tarde.

Já Trent Dante encarava o goblin que o visava com ar de extrema superioridade. Chegou até a brincar com o adversário por um momento, desviando de maneira zombeteira de seus ataques com a espada. Porém, ao quase ser atingido no peito pela lâmina oxidada, julgou que deveria fazer logo algo para tombar o inimigo. Assim, gesticulou com as mãos e proferiu palavras no antigo idioma arcano, preparando seu ataque... Ao término da conjuração, estendeu, sorrindo, um dos dedos indicadores na direção do goblin... partindo na direção dele uma espécie de raio em linha reta, cuja consistência parecia oscilar entre o branco e o transparente. O ataque à distância atingiu um dos braços do meliante... imobilizando-o desde o pulso até a região próxima ao ombro sob uma espessa camada de gelo, que já começava a gotejar.

O aturdido goblin não sabia o que fazer. Confuso, seu braço congelado soltou a arma. Passou vários segundos olhando aturdido ao redor, tentando compreender o que exatamente acontecera, ao mesmo tempo em que o elfo ria... Até que a grande lâmina de um machado anão separou o membro inutilizado do corpo do goblin, este caindo em choque – fora de combate. Kal Sul completara o trabalho do feiticeiro.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Trent. – Mas eu podia ter terminado com ele sozinho.

- Não seja presunçoso, orelhudo! – exclamou o embaixador de Glacis, arma numa mão e escudo na outra. – Somos um grupo. Por isso somos fortes.

Restava somente um goblinóide, que era combatido arduamente por Freya. O sujeitinho demonstrava uma habilidade com a espada bem maior que a de seus companheiros mortos, conseguindo bloquear todos os movimentos da mercenária. Percorriam quase toda a extensão da ponte nesse embate, um sem atingir o outro... Até que a guerreira resolveu aplicar ainda mais força em suas investidas... acabando por lançar o sabre do oponente para as águas do riacho. Encontrava-se, agora, desarmado, a lâmina da mulher a poucos centímetros de seu pescoço.

- Últimas palavras? – Freya inquiriu num tom assassino, dominada pelo frenesi da luta.

- Pare! – bradou o anão. – Ele está desarmado. Não precisamos matá-lo.

- Ah, que seja... – ela murmurou denotando extremo aborrecimento. – Vá embora então, infeliz! Não ouse voltar aqui nunca mais!

- Baryr não vai voltar! – o goblin afirmou com uma voz grossa e irritante. – Baryr não vai andar mais com gente que nem Crunx! Promete!

- Vá, suma!

Suando frio e tremendo nas bases, o bandido recuou poucos passos... e ao invés de sair correndo pela estrada, debruçou-se no parapeito e saltou de cima da ponte. Imergiu como um saco de batatas no trecho mais volumoso do curso d'água sob a estrutura, sendo arrastado por ele através de uma curta distância, até rolar por sobre o dique de pedras e seguir esfolando-se até sumir de vista...

- Ponte limpa – Trent Dante falou num sorriso.

Mas no fundo nenhum deles tinha tanta certeza disso, principalmente Fëanor. Nisso, aqueles que ainda não haviam sentido o cheiro pútrido oriundo do interior dos carroções, perceberam-no. Os raquíticos cavalos estavam arredios, assustados. Pareciam querer galopar para bem longe dali – não devido à agitada batalha que ali tivera palco, mas por causa da carga à qual estavam presos. No topo de um dos transportes, o corvo de antes continuava empoleirado. Grasnava como se estivesse feliz com a carnificina. E o fato de ainda não ter voado para longe aparentava constituir sinal de que viria mais.

- Precisamos averiguar o que há dentro desses carroções – afirmou Kal Sul.

- Pessoas mortas, eu diria, a julgar pelo fedor... – Freya disse sem demonstrar muita sensibilidade pelas possíveis vítimas do bando de goblins.

- Talvez alguém que precise de nossa ajuda – Fëanor falou de modo firme.

A mercenária achou que por certo o garoto viria a se tornar um grande paladino... Afinal, estava tão irritante quanto um cavaleiro já sagrado...

- Decidam-se logo! – Beli Eddas apressou-os, irritado.

Eles, no entanto, nada tiveram de fazer... A iniciativa não lhes pertenceu. O odor de decomposição tornou-se mais intenso, ao mesmo tempo em que um braço foi avistado atravessando um dos rasgos na lona de um dos carroções, tateando freneticamente o lado de fora. Isto é, se aquilo podia mesmo ser chamado de braço. O membro, extremamente raquítico, possuía tom escuro, desgastado... coberto de vermes e moscas. A extensão de carne podre – se existisse mesmo carne, já que a pele parecia compor uma membrana fina que não cobria nada além de ossos – passava por um pulso ao qual estava presa uma espécie de corrente metálica, terminando numa mão esguia e comprida, dedos dotados de garras cortantes e amareladas. Os cinco aventureiros retrocederam assustados, tomando certa distância em relação à misteriosa criatura... E ela acabou saltando para fora de seu refúgio, arrebentando os grilhões que a detinham... revelando, também, a totalidade de sua figura horrenda.

O ser coberto de trapos era sobrenaturalmente magro, aparentando, mais do que nunca, ser composto somente de ossos – cujos contornos eram bem identificáveis, principalmente os das costelas – sob sua pele podre e elástica. Não possuía cabelos, a cabeça disforme tendo a careca dominada por bolhas, verrugas ou protuberâncias similares. Os olhos, de tom vermelho vivo, pareciam pequenas bolas de fogo a crepitar em suas profundas cavidades, intimidando até o mais bravo dos mortais. Isso sem falar do odor cadavérico. Era terrível, e agora que o monstro se expusera, alcançava intensidade quase insuportável. Para forçar ainda mais os viajantes a vomitarem, a apavorante criatura trazia, numa das mãos, um osso humano... levando-o à boca freqüentemente para chupar-lhe o tutano. Logo o arremessou longe, porém, ao perceber que novas fontes de alimento haviam surgido. Voltando seu cruel semblante para o quinteto, esticou os braços sobre o chão da ponte e lançou para trás as pernas, curvando-se com os quatro membros tocando o solo. E assim, rastejando enquanto emitia gemidos quase inaudíveis com a boca repleta de dentes afiados e apodrecidos, passou a deslocar-se lentamente na direção de suas presas.

- Que coisas são essas? – Trent perguntou desesperado.

Dentre eles, Beli Eddas era o que melhor sabia. Na verdade, criaturas como aquela, apesar de sua repugnância, fascinavam-no. Por isso não conseguia tirar os olhos do monstro que se aproximava. Imerso em sua contemplação, quase se esqueceu de responder à dúvida, demorando alguns segundos para fazê-lo:

- É um carniçal. Organismo morto-vivo criado através de magia necromante. Ele se alimenta de carne: viva ou morta.

Necromancia. Como aquela obscura vertente mágica atraía o jovem mago! Dentre tudo que já estudara a respeito das artes arcanas, o poder de manipular a morte e a essência vital, usando-a para os fins que interessassem ao conjurador, era para si a habilidade suprema. Uma arte, por certo, muito combatida pelos defensores do bem e do culto aos deuses benignos, já que estava associada a uma divindade do Helmus: Deathyx, deus da morte. Ainda assim era praticada em segredo desde o início dos tempos, desafiando a barreira entre a vida e a morte... muitas vezes, inclusive, trazendo de volta ao convívio dos mortais aqueles que já haviam partido, ainda que de forma imperfeita e atroz... como naquele caso.

Beli conhecia duas origens difundidas sobre os carniçais. A primeira era que pessoas de má índole, quando reanimadas por magia necromante, poderiam se tornar aquelas criaturas, assombrando cemitérios e se nutrindo dos cadáveres nas outras sepulturas. A outra era que, nos últimos anos antes do Crepúsculo dos Deuses, quando o canibalismo tornou-se prática corrente devido à escassez de comida, parte dos mortais que criaram o hábito de se alimentar de seus semelhantes, migrando para as cavernas, tornaram-se trolls – enquanto outros, vagando pelo mundo condenado para tentar suprir sua insaciável fome carnívora, converteram-se naqueles mortos-vivos. De qualquer maneira, eram monstros perigosos, vorazes, e que costumavam lutar até o fim para dominarem sua caça.

- Vou arrancar a cabeça desse maldito! – exclamou Kal Sul, preparando seu machado para atacar.

- Não garanto que isso vá funcionar... – afirmou o mago humano. – Esses seres não possuem pontos vitais. Nós teremos de atacá-lo até parar de se mexer...

- Bem, vou fazer o teste!

Dizendo isso, o anão correu na direção da aberração, lâmina de sua arma pronta para romper-lhe o pescoço. Quando ia efetuar o golpe, porém... O carniçal esquivou-se num grunhido, efetuando uma pancada com uma das mãos contra o diplomata, sua armadura felizmente protegendo seu tórax... mas empregando força suficiente para repeli-lo alguns passos. Surpreso, o guerreiro de Glacis ia esboçar um contra-ataque... mas acabou abrindo espaço para que uma furiosa Freya tentasse a sorte combatendo o inimigo.

A mercenária avançou com sua espada, o morto-vivo desviando novamente ao rolar pelo chão, quase se jogando. Era mesmo bastante traiçoeiro. Ele acabou indo parar atrás da mulher, tentando acertá-la com uma garrada nas costas... ela no entanto defendeu-se com a espada, golpeando sua retaguarda sem enxergar direito... conseguindo, ainda assim, aparar três dedos da criatura – os quais caíram, sem sangue, sobre a ponte.

Foi a vez de Fëanor aproximar-se para atacar. Empunhando a espada de duas lâminas ainda com dificuldade, porém menor do que antes, o rapaz ficou frente a frente com o monstro, encarando seus olhos rubros e conseguindo nele sentir incrível maldade. Imaginou com que propósito os goblins aparentemente conduziam algo como aquilo numa caravana, e quantas pessoas inocentes já teriam morrido pelas mãos daquela bizarrice. A quem deveria pertencer o osso que ela há pouco degustava? O jovem paladino preferia nem pensar... apenas se esforçar para livrar o mundo de tanta malevolência!

Brandiu a espada quase num grito, tentando unir a força do ataque à agilidade em manejar a difícil arma. A primeira investida errou o alvo... mas o carniçal acabou se movendo nesse ínterim, procurando se aproximar mais do adversário, e acabou atingido num ombro por um segundo movimento do sabre... que foi enterrado vários centímetros em sua carcaça ambulante. O morto-vivo aparentou não sentir dor alguma com o ferimento, e sim irritação. Com sua sede de sangue revigorada, o monstro soltou algo como um rugido cadavérico e impulsionou-se contra Fëanor... saltando sobre si e abaixando a cabeça para cravar os dentes em sua suculenta garganta.

O garoto, pressionado contra o chão por seu algoz, debateu-se tentando se livrar, já que sua espada acabara voando de sua mão durante o ataque do oponente. Como podia, virava o pescoço para lá e para cá tentando escapar das mordidas do carniçal, a nojenta e fétida baba deste escorrendo em cima de seu rosto e sua armadura... Até que subitamente os raquíticos braços da criatura deixaram de agarrá-lo, esta sendo impelida para trás aos berros, com fumaça a subir de seu peito. Enquanto se levantava, o rapaz pôde observar melhor, percebendo que uma substância esverdeada corroia violentamente parte do tronco do inimigo, deixando os ossos em seu interior plenamente à mostra.

Olhou em seguida para trás... e viu o soturno Beli Eddas, sempre uma figura enigmática embaixo de sua capa, com um dedo indicador ainda apontado para o morto-vivo. Ácido conjurado através de magia. Só podia ser...

Kal Sul aproveitou o recuo do carniçal para avançar mais uma vez com o machado... a cabeça da criatura despencando sobre o revestimento de pedras e por ele rolando até a estrada, no sentido pelo qual haviam vindo. O corpo decapitado do monstro continuou se debatendo por alguns instantes, até se aquietar, produzindo odor decomposto ainda pior...

- Eu sabia! – o anão riu. – Tudo que eu conheço encontra a derrota quando perde aquilo que se situa sobre seu pescoço!

Foi quando os cinco ouviram sons de estranhos passos e o ruído de gemidos fracos similares aos emitidos pelo monstro recém-vencido. Olharam cautelosos ao redor... Constatando que, de dentro do outro carroção, mais dois carniçais saíam para a luz do dia. Um estando acorrentado ao outro.

- Bem, meu caro, então trate de usar isso que está acima do seu pescoço para pensar em como lidaremos com mais dois desses! – Freya bradou nervosa.

Os mortos-vivos lançaram-se sedentos... e eles reagiram como puderam.

Trent Dante, mais próximo dos inimigos, afastou-se até uma distância segura para conjurar novo encantamento. Pretendia mais uma vez disparar um raio de gelo contra a criatura que o ameaçava; esta, no entanto, repelindo-o ao jogar-lhe um osso humano. O projétil atingiu seu peito sem causar dano grave, mas bastou para prejudicar suas ações. Estava agora à mercê do ataque do morto-vivo... até Kal Sul surgir por trás dele, acertando-lhe um golpe usando o escudo e complementando com uma machadada que fez um dos braços do monstro voar decepado, contorcendo-se e saltando descontrolado pela ponte – como se dotado de vontade própria – antes de deixar de se mexer. A esse mesmo membro estava presa a corrente que antes o unia ao outro monstro, assim soltando-o dele. O feiticeiro tentou então aproveitar a oportunidade para efetuar a magia desejada, começando até a gesticular com as mãos. O carniçal, porém, bastante incomodado, entrou num frenesi que tornou possível a si atingir o elfo com o único braço que lhe restava, conseguindo infligir a ele dolorosa pancada... lançando-o para trás, de costas contra um dos parapeitos da passagem.

- Ai! – Trent gemeu, certo de que carniçais estavam entrando em sua lista de criaturas mais detestáveis, ainda que aquele não passasse de um primeiro contato.

Já a outra aberração avançara na direção de Freya e Fëanor, ambos a postos com suas espadas para se defenderem do sórdido agressor. A mercenária se movimentou primeiro, tentando perfurar o peito do morto-vivo numa forte estocada... errando. Já o garoto – procurando vencer ao mesmo tempo a insegurança em usar aquele sabre, a maldade que emanava do oponente e o odor nauseante que dele provinha em igual intensidade – atacou da melhor forma que pôde... conseguindo cravar a lâmina da arma na barriga do carniçal. Este, nervoso, debateu-se na tentativa de arrancar o objeto cortante de si. E o jovem, empurrando-o ainda mais para frente... conseguiu fazer com que sua ponta brotasse nas costas ósseas do asqueroso ser, atravessando-o. O morto-vivo ficou assim imobilizado, dando nova oportunidade a Freya; que conseguiu, num novo ataque, decepar-lhe a cabeça.

- Está melhorando, menino – ela sorriu para Fëanor. – Está melhorando...

Enquanto isso, o outro carniçal continuava dando trabalho aos demais. Aproximando-se, Beli Eddas tentou atingi-lo com sua Kukri: uma, duas, três vezes... a esguia bizarrice sempre logrando se esquivar. Até do mortal machado de Kal Sul o carnívoro pútrido conseguiu desviar, movendo-se para lá e para cá com uma agilidade agora facilitada pela ausência de um braço. Recuperado da prévia investida, Trent Dante começou a mais uma vez engajar suas mãos numa série de gestos que levariam ao disparo de um raio de gelo... E este teria vindo – se o anão, antes, não houvesse enterrado a lâmina de sua arma no peito da criatura, que caiu fulminada e imóvel.

- Feito! – ele exclamou alegre, limpando o machado logo depois.

Já o elfo fez uma careta. Aquele, definitivamente, não era um dia muito propício para o uso de suas habilidades arcanas.

A ponte, ao que parecia, estava limpa. Os corpos dos goblins e carniçais ali jaziam atraindo moscas e espalhando o terrível odor da decomposição sobre o riacho. Os aventureiros esfregavam o suor de suas peles e paravam para recobrar o fôlego depois de minutos de batalha quase ininterrupta. Se a viagem toda até a capital se mostrasse daquele jeito, então eles chegariam a ela com a experiência de verdadeiros heróis de guerra – isto é, se chegassem todos vivos...

Fëanor, conforme antes planejara, pôs-se a soltar cada um dos cavalos presos aos carroções, inclusive dando a alguns um pouco do alimento que carregava consigo, já que se encontravam em severo estado de desnutrição. Os eqüinos comeram com vontade e, livres de suas correias, deixaram a ponte, galopando aliviados rumo aos campos próximos. Os demais viajantes se sentaram junto aos parapeitos, alguns tomando água de seus cantis, enquanto outros simplesmente encolhiam-se para descansar um pouco as juntas. O esforço empreendido durante o combate não fora pouco, e o céu, ganhando os primeiros tons alaranjados do entardecer, anunciava que a noite logo viria para um repouso completo.

O aspirante a Cavaleiro da Luz, entretanto, não conseguia se tranqüilizar. O mal-estar que o assolava desde o início do confronto não o havia abandonado, permanecendo em sua mente enquanto soltava os cavalos e agora atormentando ainda mais sua consciência. Aflito, o garoto ergueu os olhos para o alto de um dos carroções... deparando-se com o repulsivo corvo em cima dele ainda pousado.

_**CROA!**_

Existia algo de muito estranho naquela ave. Era de se supor que o que a trouxera ali fora o massacre, mas já se encontrava ali antes de seu início. E ao término da luta, ao invés de ir se banquetear com um dos cadáveres, seguia empoleirada ali, como imponente expectadora de tudo que ocorrera. Era estranho afirmar isso... mas não parecia ser um simples pássaro. Ele possuía algum tipo de aura estranha, um caráter sombrio... Difícil de explicar, mas tratava-se de algo que não agradava o jovem paladino em nada.

O corvo tornou a grasnar, atraindo dessa vez a atenção de todos ali. Teria sido justamente sua intenção? Voou, então, de cima de seu refúgio, planando até o chão da ponte; seus pequenos pés levando-o até o corpo inerte de um dos carniçais: o único ainda com cabeça, um de seus braços tendo sido arrancados. Erguendo curto vôo, pousou novamente, agora sobre o peito do morto-vivo há pouco perfurado pelo machado de Kal Sul. Abaixou então seu bico, imergindo a cabeça na fenda aberta pelo anão... e, sutilmente, deu algumas bicadas no que deveria ser o outrora pulsante coração do cadáver.

Logo depois a ave bateu suas asas negras para bem longe dali, como se ansiasse por se afastar do que fizera e da reação que os aventureiros teriam diante disso...

Como eles poderiam prever, o resultado não fora bom. Nada bom.

O antes imóvel corpo fétido do carniçal pareceu emitir um espasmo. Talvez fosse um reflexo retardado do choque causado pelos ataques que sofrera, mas logo veio outro... e mais outro. A ofegante respiração da criatura pareceu voltar, de início fraca e aos poucos se intensificando, seu peito subindo e descendo, com a elástica pele podre se expandindo e se retraindo, numa intensidade crescente... os ósseos dedos das mãos e pés se agitaram, os membros logo também se movimentando... até que, para terror dos viajantes, o morto-vivo colocou-se mais uma vez de pé, dentes afiados à mostra na boca aberta faminta por carne e olhos arregalados no vermelho mais assustador que qualquer um deles já havia visto.

- Maldito corvo! – foi o que Kal Sul teve tempo de exclamar.

O embate recomeçou.

A criatura saltou sobre o anão, tentando arrancar-lhe um bom naco de carne. Dessa vez o embaixador de Glacis não pôde empregar seus reflexos para reagir, acabando por ser derrubado pelo adversário, protegendo seu peito com o cabo do machado, usando as duas mãos, na tentativa de repelir o monstro. Este, por sua vez, também segurou a arma com o braço raquítico que lhe restava, procurando empurrá-la no sentido contrário. Instantes transcorreram nessa disputa de força, o carniçal empregando esforço anormal para um morto-vivo, ainda mais com um só membro... E quando os braços de Kal Sul estavam a ponto de ceder... uma espada foi fincada nas costas do inimigo.

Fora Freya quem o atacara, tirando proveito do momento de distração do carniçal com o anão. Ela enterrou a lâmina no organismo fétido até quase atravessá-lo por completo, mas este não deu qualquer demonstração de fraqueza – apenas voltando seu cruel semblante para a nova agressora. Sem até então compreender, esta removeu a arma agora banhada nos fluídos decompostos da aberração e concluiu a terrível verdade: aquele morto-vivo retornara mais forte e resistente após ser reanimado pelo corvo. Não seria tão simples derrubá-lo – isso se realmente houvesse sido antes. Atônita, a guerreira tentou investir novamente... para ser repelida por uma violenta pancada do monstro, que a fez recuar alguns passos com as mãos cobrindo o dolorido abdômen.

Nisso, Kal Sul já estava novamente de pé, tendo agora um combativo Fëanor ao seu lado. Um pouco mais distantes, Beli Eddas e Trent Dante aparentavam preparar novas magias. Ainda que mais poderoso, aquele maldito carniçal não poderia se defender por muito tempo...

O anão avançou. Cortou o ar com o machado uma vez... errando o alvo, que se esquivava traiçoeiramente. Tentou de novo... e conseguiu decepar o outro braço da bizarrice. Ela podia contar agora somente com a cabeça, tronco e pernas para se mover e atacar; porém isso, para espanto de todos, logo pareceu não ser a ela problema. Soltando berros inumanos, continuou desviando das investidas dos aventureiros próximos a si de forma eficiente, Fëanor e Freya também não conseguindo atingi-la com seus sabres. O feiticeiro elfo, finalmente, pôde disparar mais um raio de gelo... mas este também não acertou o alvo, acabando por colidir com a lâmina da espada da mercenária... congelando-a da extremidade superior até pouco acima do cabo.

- Não acredito! – ela berrou, só não mais furiosa por não ter entendido bem o que ocorrera.

- Desculpe! – Trent exclamou, frustrado e envergonhado.

Freya permaneceu fitando a arma coberta de gelo por alguns segundos, deduzindo que acabaria por quebrá-la em mil pedaços se continuasse a utilizá-la naquela condição. Irritada, guardou-a como pôde na bainha, ao mesmo tempo em que Beli Eddas, movendo-se na direção do monstro, pedia aos companheiros numa voz alta e determinada:

- Abram caminho!

O mago de manto negro movimentava os braços para complementar a fala, segurando num deles um livro aberto. O grimório deixado pelo suposto tio, agora seu. Mantinha determinada página marcada por alguns de seus dedos. Quando o carniçal ressuscitara, concluíra ser o melhor momento para testar um dos encantamentos necromantes existentes naquele volume. Algo simples, abaixo do primeiro círculo, mas que cogitara utilizar desde que o primeiro daqueles mortos-vivos aparecera. Tivera de prepará-lo às pressas, já que não o fizera ao ler pela manhã, porém agora acreditava que poderia realizá-lo sem problemas. O corvo, aparentemente, empregara magia capaz de manipular a força vital para reanimar aquela criatura. Nada mais justo, agora, que Beli usasse o mesmo recurso para dar o troco.

Finalmente fechando o grimório, manteve-o em sua mão enquanto gesticulava para conjurar o truque, pronunciando ao mesmo tempo palavras no idioma arcano. Tendo compreendido o que o rapaz pretendia, os demais saíram da frente... mas, com isso, também o deixaram exposto ao monstro. Este avançou na direção do mago como uma besta enfurecida, o alvo não recuando ou efetuando qualquer ação para se esquivar, já que isso atrapalharia a invocação. O carniçal, perto o suficiente do humano, curvou para frente a cabeça... e, sem que ele pudesse reagir, igualmente incapaz de completar a conjuração, derrubou-o ao usá-la para golpeá-lo com força no peito.

O fétido carniceiro caiu sobre o corpo de Beli, aproximando sua boca para mordê-lo... e conseguindo cravar seus dentes afiados como navalhas num de seus braços. Sangue foi espirrado ao redor, o jovem mago gemendo de dor. Pôde, no entanto, repelir a aberração com um chute, colocando-a novamente de pé e fazendo-a soltar seu membro ferido. Beli também conseguiu se erguer, esbaforido, seu grimório tendo ido ao chão e a mordida latejando como nunca... No entanto, não desistiu. Passou a gesticular novamente, esforçando-se para se ater aos movimentos necessários mesmo com o incômodo ferimento... E, ao terminar de pronunciar a última palavra, estendeu o braço intacto na direção do morto-vivo, mão aberta... uma espécie de raio dela partindo e atingindo em cheio o carniçal. Este urrou, fumaça subindo de algumas partes de seu corpo enquanto elas... regeneravam-se. Isso era fatal ao monstro, que se agitou durante alguns instantes e finalmente desabou, mais uma vez inanimado.

Ao confirmar com os olhos que a criatura se encontrava mesmo vencida, o conjurador caiu sentado, quase esgotado de suas forças. Freya, para se certificar de que aquela bizarrice não voltaria à vida de novo, sacou sua adaga e cortou-lhe o pescoço, separando a cabeça do tronco. Olharam então para o céu enferrujado do final da tarde: nenhum sinal do corvo, felizmente. A batalha terminara de vez.

Cansado, mas sem nunca perder o entusiasmo, Kal Sul sentou-se de costas para um dos parapeitos da ponte e apanhou um dos cantis contendo cerveja, abrindo-o e sorvendo o líquido com vontade. É, aquele era mesmo um momento propício, ainda que não houvessem chegado nem à metade do caminho até a capital...

Trent Dante, risonho, deu um ou dois chutes no cadáver de um dos carniçais num gesto de superioridade, para logo depois ir unir-se ao anão em seu breve descanso. Já Freya, ofegante, via-se às voltas com o problema envolvendo sua espada congelada – encontrando-se prestes a cobrar do elfo uma magia que a fizesse voltar ao normal – quando seus olhos pousaram sobre Beli Eddas. E ela constatou, preocupada, que o ferimento causado pelos dentes do último monstro derrotado, ainda a liberar considerável quantidade de sangue e coberto pelo que parecia ser algum tipo de baba gosmenta, era mais grave do que antes aparentava.

- Quer ajuda para cuidar disso? – a mercenária perguntou.

- Não, não se preocupe – o mago replicou de maneira um pouco grossa, puxando a manga rasgada do manto para cobrir melhor a repulsiva ferida.

A guerreira deu de ombros, já que não podia auxiliar quem não queria, e se afastou. Quanto a Fëanor... onde estava?

Freya olhou para o outro lado da ponte, encontrando o aspirante a Cavaleiro da Luz dormindo deitado com a cabeça apoiada num parapeito. Cedera, por fim, à exaustão que só crescera em si desde a partida de Feritia, considerando que quase não dormira na noite anterior devido à ansiedade relativa à viagem. Diante do fato, e sentindo também seus próprios primeiros sinais de desgaste, a mulher indagou a Kal Sul:

- Nobre anão, não é melhor já interrompermos nossa marcha para descanso? A noite logo cairá, e acredito que este indesejado confronto exauriu boa parte das forças que tínhamos para conseguir andar mais um pouco.

- Certamente, minha cara – o diplomata assentiu. – Vamos apenas avançar por mais alguns metros, para que nos afastemos do fedor que agora impera nesta ponte, então poderemos nos deter para comer e repousar.

E, depois de fitar brevemente o adormecido Fëanor, complementou:

- Algum de vocês pode despertar nosso amigo dorminhoco?

Fazendo uma careta, Freya caminhou até o garoto para acordá-lo...

* * *

A noite veio, a luz do sol se extinguindo e o firmamento sendo forrado por um tapete de estrelas.

O grupo estabeleceu seu acampamento pouco à frente da ponte, mas talvez não pudesse ser propriamente chamado de acampamento: enquanto alguns haviam estendido improvisados sacos de dormir feitos de penas e até mesmo estopa, como Trent Dante e Fëanor, os outros deitariam na própria grama para adormecer – a eles nada bastando além da relva macia e do frescor do orvalho para descansarem muito bem. Freya acendera uma fogueira e, sobre ela, fixara através de um suporte de gravetos sua espada, para que o calor do fogo dela removesse a espessa camada de gelo criada pelo feiticeiro. Os demais se encontravam sentados ao redor das chamas, aquecendo-se. Alguns também haviam comido. Fëanor era o único que já dormia, após um breve período novamente acordado depois de seu quase literal desmaio na ponte. Fitando a lua minguante no céu, um fio côncavo prateado e brilhante, Kal Sul exclamou, num tom de alegre reverência:

- Vejam! Rimya sorri para nós!

Trent Dante ergueu, maravilhado, os olhos para o astro celeste, mas Beli Eddas e Freya permaneceram alheios à afirmação. O primeiro, sempre carrancudo, encontrava-se sentado um pouco mais longe dos companheiros, braços cruzados enquanto sua figura parecia se fundir à noite graças a seu manto negro. Ele aparentemente tratara do ferimento provocado pelo carniçal, envolvendo-o num curativo e utilizando alguns ungüentos que trazia consigo para acelerar a cicatrização. Ninguém nem ousou tocar no assunto – ele realmente não aparentava querer isso. Já a mulher não deu qualquer importância à lua ou fosse lá o que ela representava... por simplesmente não acreditar nos deuses. Ela já vivera e sofrera o bastante para duvidar totalmente da existência de divindades; e mesmo se existissem, não as achava dignas de adoração após terem assolado os mortais com castigos por centenas de anos, culminando no ainda mais devastador Crepúsculo dos Deuses. Preferia ter fé em si mesma. Tinha consigo ser a melhor devoção que poderia existir.

- Bem, quem vai montar guarda primeiro? – questionou ela bufando, sabendo que não deveriam baixar sua defesa em relação aos perigos da estrada, principalmente após o pôr-do-sol.

- Você, o garoto da hospedaria e o nosso amigo mago precisam de mais horas de descanso do que eu e o orelhudo aqui – afirmou Kal Sul. – Além disso, nós dois conseguimos enxergar bem no escuro. Então pode repousar tranqüila, minha cara. Pedirei que Trent fique vigiando primeiro, durante quatro horas. Ele então me acordará e permanecerei no posto pelo restante da noite. Está de acordo, orelhudo?

- Por mim tudo bem – o feiticeiro anuiu.

- Se vocês assim se oferecem... – falou a mercenária em meio a um longo bocejo. – Aceitarei então. Mas amanhã, para compensar, eu, Fëanor e Beli nos revezaremos para a guarda.

- Justo – sorriu o anão.

- Sendo assim, então já irei me deitar... – o sobrinho de Palas Eddas se manifestou, levantando-se e caminhando diante dos outros até a área da grama onde dormiria, Freya jurando ver que sua pele estava pálida ao ter um lampejo de seu rosto sob o capuz.

Após o afastamento do mago, Kal Sul permaneceu algum tempo fitando o céu, admirando a grandeza das constelações, e depois trocando olhares com o feiticeiro elfo e a mercenária humana. A eles pareceu que o anão desejava falar sobre alguma coisa, um assunto sério, e provavelmente via-se a pensar na melhor forma de iniciar a conversa. Apanhou um graveto, inseriu-o no fogo, balançou-o para lá e para cá... por fim dizendo:

- Cara Freya e honrado Trent Dante... Você, guerreira, afirmou-me antes dominar diversos idiomas, o que me leva a crer já ter viajado por diversas terras além de Behatar, como Astar, as Ilhas Kartan, Etressia... Deve ser uma pessoa vivida e que já viu muita coisa, bem mais do que um súdito que nunca deixou seu vilarejo jamais pensará em ver. Já você, amigo orelhudo, parece-me um valoroso aprendiz das artes mágicas e grande estudioso do assunto. Só não incluí o mago nesta conversa devido a ele hoje ter claramente utilizado encantamentos necromantes; e isso, somado à sua personalidade fechada, não o faz ainda completamente digno de minha confiança. Mas ressaltando: apenas ainda. Já Fëanor, não o acordo para que não se assuste diante do assunto de que desejo tratar. Ele é ainda muito novo e me aparentou ficar realmente consternado diante dos carniçais durante o entardecer...

O diplomata respirou fundo e continuou:

- Qual a opinião de vocês dois a respeito daquele corvo que surgiu na ponte e reanimou com suas bicadas um dos mortos-vivos por nós derrubado? O que pode ter sido aquilo?

Freya e Trent se entreolharam. Difícil questão, sem dúvida. Nenhum deles se achava capaz de respondê-la: a primeira por nada entender de magia, e o segundo por ainda estar no início de sua aprendizagem – mesmo que acreditasse que o feito do corvo, de tão incomum, poderia deixar confuso até um feiticeiro dos mais experientes. Ambos, no entanto, arriscaram seus palpites:

- O familiar de um poderoso mago necromante, eu diria – afirmou o elfo. – Um animal capaz de compartilhar magias com seu mestre. Por isso a reanimação.

Já a guerreira possuía uma nuance a mais para pensar no sinistro corvo. O "bichinho" de "M". Ela não conseguia tirar essa associação de sua cabeça. Algo lhe dizia que seu contratante havia enviado a ave até ali. Seria para testá-la, de algum modo? Por isso a ressurreição do carniçal? Seria "M" um mago necromante ou coisa similar? Por que aqueles goblins transportavam mortos-vivos nos carroções? Estariam ela e seus companheiros apenas participando de um espetáculo que fora previamente ensaiado? Perguntas, perguntas e mais perguntas... Freya detestava quando elas ficavam sem respostas. O pior era não poder compartilhar suas teorias com ninguém ali. Nada deveria a eles revelar a respeito daquele que recrutara seus serviços, nem o plano misterioso que envolvia sua ida à capital. Caso fizesse isso, por certo pagaria com a vida. E o pouco que sabia das pessoas com quem se envolvera revelava que não seria nem um pouco prudente provocá-las...

O mais irônico, talvez, era a própria figura do corvo. Até meses antes Freya tinha o pássaro como símbolo de boa sorte, um sinal de sucesso em seus negócios. Mas, desde que tivera seu encontro forçado e às cegas com "M", a ave só vinha se mostrando a si sinônimo de azar. Possuía, para seu receio, a ligeira impressão de que tudo ainda pioraria...

- Sou da mesma opinião que Trent – falou finalmente. – Magia necromante. Bem poderosa. Deparei-me certa vez com uma bruxa em Barbety de habilidades parecidas.

Olharam, em seguida, para as chamas da fogueira. O sabre de Freya continuava suspenso sobre ela, o gelo já tendo derretido por completo – as últimas gotas de água escorrendo pela lâmina e logo evaporando em meio ao calor. Kal Sul voltou a falar:

- Também suspeito que se trate disso. E espero realmente que não tenha passado de um incidente isolado, apenas um desses perigos que dizem ameaçar os viajantes das estradas deste reino.

- Acredito firmemente nisso – afirmou Freya.

- E os deuses também nos protegerão – completou o devoto anão, olhos fixos na luz crepitante.

- Também poderemos continuar nos defendendo – emendou Dante num sorriso. – Temos magia e armas.

Concluindo essa última sentença, o elfo apontou para o sabre da mercenária sobre o fogo. Olhando na mesma direção, ela também abriu um sorriso e falou:

- A espada é importante. Mas não tão importante afinal de contas.

Constatando que a arma já estava totalmente seca, a guerreira apanhou-a de volta, guardou-a em sua bainha e, afastando-se da fogueira, despediu-se dos demais:

- Boa noite.

- Até mais – Trent Dante e Kal Sul responderam quase em uníssono.

O ruído dos passos da mulher sobre a grama logo cessou... e os dois aventureiros ainda acordados viram-se imersos no mais profundo silêncio – violado somente em parte, nas árvores ao longe, pelo piar de corujas e as sinfonias errantes de outros animais noturnos. O firmamento estrelado se assemelhava a uma redoma de vidro, construída pelos deuses, que envolvia todo o mundo após o sol se pôr, criando um novo ambiente em que tudo a que os sentidos dos mortais eram sensíveis, incluindo luz e som, tornava-se suprimido quase por completo. E as sombras, por conta disso, sempre podiam acabar ocultando algum tipo de perigo aos desavisados...

Sem mais nada dizer, o embaixador de Glacis levantou-se e caminhou até uma área próxima, poucos metros distante do pavimento da estrada. Ali se aconchegou em meio à relva e, em questão de poucos minutos, já estava roncando.

Agora sozinho, Trent bufou.

Era hora da vigília.

A primeira providência do elfo foi apagar a fogueira. Como podia enxergar bem no escuro, a claridade das chamas não se mostrava necessária – além do que, acabaria atraindo atenções indesejadas. Depois se sentou num tronco de árvore caído de onde podia visualizar com clareza boa parte das cercanias da ponte, o leve correr do riacho também contribuindo para que a noite não fosse tomada pela completa ausência de som. Alternando seu olhar de direção a cada punhado de instantes, Trent pôs-se assim a zelar pela segurança do singelo acampamento.

Era incrível como vinha sentindo falta de sua casa e de seus pais. Não passara longe deles muitas noites – considerando que sua jornada por certo duraria no mínimo alguns anos – mas já fora tempo suficiente para que compreendesse as complicações de ter de se virar sozinho num mundo muitas vezes hostil. Estava com saudades de sua cama, da biblioteca, dos doces de sua mãe, de todo o conforto em que vivia... Para compensar a falta disso tudo, esperava ao menos que sua viagem valesse mesmo a pena, nela obtendo conhecimentos de suma importância para sua transformação num grande feiticeiro. Felizmente julgava já ter encontrado pessoas com quem acreditava poder aprender muitas coisas.

Assim transcorreram as primeiras horas da guarda, o elfo só não caindo em total tédio devido ao curioso passatempo de contar as árvores ao redor. Quando chegava às cinqüenta, fazendo isso pela terceira vez, começou a imaginar como seria bem mais proveitoso pegar emprestado o grimório de Beli Eddas para dar uma lida – porém tinha certeza de que o sisudo mago jamais permitiria isso. Conformado, Trent lutava também contra o cansaço: suas pálpebras já pesavam mais do que deveriam e os bocejos tornavam-se mais e mais freqüentes. Resistiria ao sono, no entanto; tinha de esperar Kal Sul despertar para que assumisse seu posto.

Foi quando um barulho inesperado colocou os sentidos do elfo em alerta – algo que realmente não esperava ouvir. Sua espinha gelou e seus nervos tremeram assim que assimilaram o que se tratava...

_**CROA, CROA!**_

Assustado, coração acelerado, Trent agitou-se em cima do tronco e, estreitando os olhos, girou a cabeça na tentativa de identificar o sinistro grasnar. Logo encontrou, empoleirado num dos galhos de uma árvore seca próxima, a ela não restando mais nenhum indício de folhagem, um altivo corvo, que àquele momento arrepiava as próprias penas usando o bico.

Talvez o mesmo corvo de antes...

Não, não, isso seria impossível, como o feiticeiro logo refletiu... ou não. Talvez fosse apenas improvável... ou seria provável? Se aquela ave consistisse mesmo familiar de um mago necromante, como o próprio elfo cogitara junto à fogueira, então era até certo que o pássaro não desapareceria após o confronto na ponte, continuando agora a espreitá-los na calada da noite. A mando de seu mestre. Uma situação nada boa. Já não era agradável estar sendo seguido por alguém estranho num ambiente descampado como aquele, que dizer de alguém que utilizava magia capaz de reerguer os mortos...

Poderia não passar de uma coincidência amedrontadora, e aquele corvo ser outro, surgido num momento inoportuno... Mas não, aquilo era estranho demais. Seria melhor acordar Kal Sul.

Trôpego, Dante levantou-se, pernas bambas de ansiedade e também medo, caminhando até onde o anão dormia. Faltava apenas meia hora para a troca de guarda, então não atrapalharia tanto o repouso do diplomata acordá-lo àquele momento. Deitado junto à grama, de armadura e tudo, o embaixador roncava alto, virando para lá e para cá de quando em quando. Um pouco confuso quanto ao que fazer, o elfo abaixou-se junto ao parceiro e, sacudindo-o, sussurrou:

- Kal Sul...

Nada. Ele devia estar no décimo quarto sono, quiçá até visitando os Campos da Glória e tendo uma conversa amistosa com Bragondir...

- Kal Sul! – Trent insistiu, agora mais alto.

O adormecido resmungou algo em seu dialeto natural – o feiticeiro assim não compreendendo nada – e voltou-se para outro lado. Impaciente, olhos se alternando entre o anão e o corvo provocador no alto da árvore, o elfo viu-se obrigado a exclamar:

- Kal Sul!

Ele finalmente despertou, levantando o tronco e por pouco não retirando seu machado das costas num ato reflexo. Só não o fez por logo identificar o rosto e as orelhas pontiagudas de Dante, constatando assim que não havia diante de si nada que precisasse ser desmembrado.

- Que susto, orelhudo! – ele bradou, quase acordando os demais. – O que houve?

- O corvo, Kal Sul – Trent explicou receoso, apontando para o galho seco em que o pássaro se fixara. – O corvo voltou!

O anão, também capaz de ver na escuridão, fitou a árvore... seus olhos se arregalando logo que identificaram a silhueta da ave, sua boca praguejando:

- Miserável de um cão!

Encarou o corvo de modo fixo, seu semblante se tornando carrancudo, como se aceitasse o desafio do estranho animal. Coçou a barba por alguns instantes, tentando pensar numa maneira de subjugar o inimigo emplumado. E, aproximando-se de Trent, cochichou junto a um de seus ouvidos:

- Você é bom de pontaria, orelhudo?

- Bem, eu... – oscilou o elfo, que não esperava aquela pergunta. – Acho que sim.

- Então tente atirar alguma coisa nele, para derrubá-lo de lá!

Dante assentiu com a cabeça mais por reflexo do que por segurança, passando em seguida a procurar algo no chão, entre a grama, que pudesse utilizar. Acabou tateando uma pedra molhada de orvalho, superfície lisa, e considerando o peso que ela possuía em seu punho, julgou ser um bom projétil para ser lançado na direção da ave incômoda. Mordendo os lábios, olhos atentos à arvore, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas... e atirou a pequena rocha em meio à escuridão.

O artefato cruzou o ar noturno, dirigindo-se até o corvo numa boa altura... mas passando direto por ele, de lado, e indo pousar rolando na relva metros depois do galho. É, Trent sabia que dificilmente acertaria mesmo na primeira tentativa. Mas o mais estranho foi que o pássaro não pareceu nem se incomodar com o ataque contra si. A pedra não o espantou, como teria feito por certo com qualquer outro animal. Ele permaneceu empoleirado no mesmo local, os olhos de um vermelho enegrecido encarando os dois aventureiros no solo, aparentemente, com desdém.

_**CROA!**_

Kal Sul enfureceu-se. Empurrando Dante de leve para abrir caminho, o anão apanhou outra pedra do chão – esta sendo um tanto pontiaguda num de seus lados, podendo assim causar grave ferimento se arremessada – e, após fazer mira durante alguns instantes, mantendo somente um dos olhos aberto, jogou-a contra a ave.

O projétil atravessou velozmente a distância que separava os viajantes do corvo... e logrou atingi-lo em cheio, o pássaro emitindo um grasnar que remetia a dor e surpresa enquanto despencava da árvore lançando algumas de suas penas pretas para o ar. Colidiu com o solo num leve baque, Trent já se voltando para o autor da façanha e exclamando contente:

- Conseguiu! Você conseguiu, Kal Sul!

- Parece que sim – sorriu o diplomata. – Acredito que esse corvo não nos será mais problema...

Aliviados, ambos passaram alguns segundos rindo, dando as costas para a árvore. Enquanto o anão, bocejando, preparava-se para seu turno de vigília, o feiticeiro caminhava até seu saco de dormir; quando os dois ouviram, petrificados como estátuas:

_**CROA! CROA!**_

Temerosos, viraram suas cabeças para trás... deparando-se com o corvo, intacto, grasnando desafiador sobre o galho seco. Era o mesmo que acabara de ser derrubado; não havia como se tratar de outro.

Os dois não sabiam como reagir. Era aterrador demais. Primeiro aquele corvo fora capaz de reanimar um organismo morto. Agora ele mesmo voltara à vida, após ter levado uma fatal pedrada e desabado agonizante na própria frente deles!

- Orelhudo... – Kal Sul sussurrou para o companheiro.

- Ah, não, não... – o elfo replicou, seguindo caminho até seu leito. – Agora o turno é seu. Tenha uma boa noite.

Trent Dante recolheu-se... deixando o anão sozinho, sentado em cima do mesmo tronco caído, junto com o sinistro corvo morto-vivo. Não, não poderia haver melhor designação para ele, àquele momento. Apesar do receio, o embaixador de Glacis manteve seus olhos fixos na figura alada. Não poderia deixar que ela voltasse a ameaçar o grupo com seus truques. Além do mais, se o maldito se aproximasse, cortá-lo em dois com um de seus machados poderia bastar para aniquilá-lo de vez...

* * *

Foi uma longa noite para Kal Sul. Além de ter de lidar com as saudades da esposa e a ansiedade pela criança que estava por nascer – pensamentos que pareceram ter voltado à sua mente graças à má influência do corvo – o anão foi obrigado a passar horas de silêncio na companhia da ave de mau-agouro, a ausência de som só sendo violada pelos xingamentos que o diplomata proferia contra ela ocasionalmente. O indesejado visitante permaneceu o tempo todo, quase imóvel, sobre o galho, seu grasnar enchendo cada vez mais o diplomata de irritação.

Mas logo o céu foi clareando... e a manhã se anunciou. A tortura chegava ao fim.

Reconfortando-se com a brisa do alvorecer e alegrando-se ao testemunhar o gradual retorno do sol – simultâneo ao piar dos primeiros passarinhos – o embaixador se distraiu por um momento... apenas para ser surpreendido por uma voz conhecida atrás de si:

- Problemas com aves?

Kal Sul virou-se, encarando um recém-desperto Beli Eddas. Mantinha o corpo coberto pelo manto negro, mas havia algo diferente em si, em sua pele, perceptível principalmente em sua face: estava tomada por uma fantasmagórica palidez. O anão, espantado, perguntou-se mentalmente o que teria acontecido ao mago; porém este, sem nada lhe dizer, simplesmente encaminhou-se até a árvore seca. Deteve-se perto do tronco, o corvo não se incomodando nem um pouco com sua presença, e ergueu uma das mãos para cima, pronunciando mais uma vez as palavras estranhas que o viajante de Glacis julgava jamais conseguir compreender... Ao término da conjuração, um globo luminoso pouco maior que um punho surgiu acima dos dedos abertos do humano, iluminando com intensidade os arredores ainda semi-imersos na penumbra da madrugada... e espantando o pássaro negro de imediato, o qual, incomodado pela repentina e forte claridade, voou para longe grasnando insatisfeito.

Beli então retornou, evitando fitar o anão diretamente, dizendo ao passar de novo por ele:

- Agora, se não se importa... vou voltar a dormir.

Kal Sul assentiu movendo a cabeça, confirmando o tom extremamente alvo que predominava no encantador, além do fato de ele parecer tremer sob suas vestes. Intrigado, acompanhou-o com os olhos até o local onde ele antes dormia, observando-o tornar a se deitar e perguntando-se mais uma vez se ele não teria alguma relação com o corvo irritante...

Passou-se mais algum tempo e, um a um, os integrantes do grupo em viagem foram acordando.

Freya levantou-se e tratou de arrumar suas coisas, mordiscando uma fruta enquanto, logo pronta, aguardava os colegas com uma expressão impaciente em seu semblante, ávida por retomarem logo a marcha. Trent Dante, por sua vez, despertou um tanto receoso devido aos eventos ocorridos à noite; porém aliviou-se assim que constatou que o corvo havia ido embora. Tratou então de contar à mercenária o que havia acontecido, ela ouvindo atentamente – e ocultando seu crescente receio em relação à ave que devia pertencer a "M". Já Fëanor, assim que se pôs de pé, distanciou-se um pouco dos companheiros e ajoelhou-se junto a um pinheiro nas imediações para rezar a Northar. Kal Sul permaneceu junto dos demais, alimentando-se com pão... e logo constatou, assim como os outros, um estranho fato...

Beli Eddas não havia se levantado.

De início pensaram que o mago apenas resolvera dormir um pouco mais que o previsto – ainda que assim atrasasse os demais – mas o anão e a guerreira sabiam, por terem observado sua palidez, que algo não estava certo. Foi assim que, minutos mais tarde, tomaram a iniciativa de irem averiguar o rapaz. Encontrando-o adormecido em meio à grama, constataram mais uma vez o anormal tom de sua pele, agora também descobrindo, devido às gotas que através dela escorriam, que seu corpo suava em grande quantidade. Trent e Fëanor também se aproximaram, enquanto Freya retraía uma das mangas do manto do jovem, mais precisamente aquela lhe cobrindo o braço anteriormente mordido pelo carniçal...

A mercenária fez uma careta ao fitar a ferida ali presente, os outros também sendo repelidos por seu terrível aspecto: ao invés de começar a cicatrizar, as marcas dos dentes do morto-vivo haviam sido cobertas por uma espessa camada negra de gangrena, toda a área em torno do ferimento igualmente começando a apodrecer. A mulher encostou então as costas de sua mão direita à testa do adoentado: ardia quase como fogo, da mesma forma que todo seu organismo. A situação de Beli realmente se agravava a cada instante.

- Não há dúvidas – afirmou Freya, fazendo uso do conhecimento que obtivera em suas missões pelo mundo. – Já ouvi falar disto, mas não tinha certeza se era verdade ou não. Parece que mordidas e arranhões de mortos-vivos podem causar este tipo de moléstia. Ele está infectado com a febre do carniçal.

- Febre do carniçal? – repetiu Fëanor, confuso. – Como assim?

- O corpo dele está sendo consumido pela podridão daquela criatura. Morrerá dentro de um dia, se não for tratado. E, na primeira meia-noite depois disso, também se tornará um carniçal.

- Pelos deuses! – Kal Sul bradou desnorteado.

- Temos de fazer alguma coisa! – falou Trent. – Não há como o tratarmos aqui?

- Não, não há – Freya replicou séria. – Mas esta estrada passa pela cidade de Tyrnan, onde existe um santuário dedicado à deusa Wella. Se nos apressarmos, poderemos chegar até lá ao entardecer. As clérigas poderão então fazer algo por este infeliz.

- De acordo – anuiu o anão. – Aceleraremos então nossa marcha. O único problema, pelo que vejo, é que nosso amigo não tem condição alguma de andar conosco. Precisaremos carregá-lo.

Todos concordaram, indo imediatamente providenciar uma maca. Fëanor e Trent Dante, usando seus sacos de dormir, cordas e mais algumas quinquilharias, conseguiram construir uma em poucos minutos, Beli Eddas nela sendo cuidadosamente alojado. Com um pano umedecido sobre sua testa, passou a ser então carregado, num esquema de revezamento, pelos companheiros – dois de cada vez. Dessa maneira a viagem rumo à capital prosseguiu, agora mais rápida sob o sol matinal, os aventureiros urgindo em chegar a Tyrnan o quanto antes. Não conheciam bem aquele mago para poderem dizer que a ele já haviam se apegado... Mas, de qualquer modo, sua vida tinha de ser salva.

* * *

"_Carniçais são criaturas cruéis e hediondas,_

_trazidas de volta à vida por necromancia,_

_capazes de converter mortais às suas_

_fileiras por meio de sua mordida"_

– Bestiário da Noite, autor desconhecido, aprox. 500 ACD.


	15. Capítulo VII: O palácio do rei herege

Capítulo VII

"_O palácio do rei herege"_

A marcha dos fugitivos de Tileade prosseguia, seus pés já cansados chegando ao fim da extensa ponte de pedra sobre metade do rio Northar, pisando agora a terra da ilha em seu centro.

O local possuía aparência aterradora – e tal impressão não se dava somente devido ao sinistro palácio ainda de pé sobre si. Enquanto as duas margens do curso d'água eram cobertas por grama verde e abundantes arbustos, a vegetação rasteira da ilha parecia presa em eterna agonia, seus tons marrom-acinzentados conferindo à relva o aspecto de plantas mortas, mas que devido a uma negação da natureza permaneciam vivas em estado decrépito. As árvores próximas, por sua vez, eram totalmente secas, seus galhos desnudos de folhas contorcendo-se e curvando-se em macabras ramificações, assemelhando-se aos braços retorcidos de alguém que se debatera com intensidade antes de expirar. Para completar, a construção de dois andares, com seu telhado esburacado, paredes imundas, portas e janelas quebradas e vedadas com tábuas, pintura descascada e sinais de umidade – com liquens e musgos a se estenderem por sua estrutura até quase o topo – não parecia nada convidativa. Para falar a verdade, atormentava o íntimo do grupo a idéia de nem sequer tentar contornar aquela construção, recuando pela ponte à procura de outro caminho para atravessar o rio. As chances de encontrarem alguma patrulha vinda do forte, porém, impelia seus integrantes a continuar.

Caleb, olhando ao redor com atenção ao mesmo tempo em que avançava a passos lentos junto com seus companheiros, coçava o queixo barbado analisando cada detalhe da ilha misteriosa. Olhando para a esquerda, no sentido do qual vinham, visualizou, numa reentrância situada próxima a uma das esquinas da edificação e em meio a um par de colunas carcomidas, uma porta dupla de entrada, feita de madeira podre – outrora nobre. Ergueu um pouco os olhos... fitando acima dela um símbolo cravado na alvenaria – agora tomado pelo musgo e tendo assim perdido a nitidez e imponência do passado. Talhado com cuidado, representava um corvo, com as asas abertas, sobre a figura de uma espada com a lâmina voltada para baixo. Ao assimilar a antiga representação, o druida estremeceu.

Seria aquela a ilha de que ouvira falar tanto através de seus pais, algumas poucas vezes, quanto por intermédio dos relatos dos viajantes que cruzavam a Floresta Negra? Julgando pela localização e pelo recém-identificado emblema, tudo levava a crer que sim.

- Esta é a Ilha Rankan! – afirmou ele de súbito.

- Como é? – Lisah replicou sem entender.

- A ilha do rio Northar que foi submersa pelas águas, devido a uma onda gigantesca, durante o Crepúsculo dos Deuses – explicando melhor, Rosengard consultava suas mais remotas memórias. – Um lugar pouco amistoso, para dizer o mínimo.

- E esse palácio? – questionou Kirinak, intrigada. – Algum motivo em especial para estar dessa maneira? Uma razão para seus adorados deuses o terem arrasado assim?

- Esse era o palácio de veraneio de Volanir V, o último rei da malfadada Liga do Norte – Caleb revelou, bufando diante da petulância da clériga fugida. – Um dos maiores alvos da ira divina. Isso explica, talvez, o destino que essa construção acabou encontrando...

- O rei estava dentro desse palácio quando ele foi tragado pela onda? – questionou Hachiko, que não conhecia bem os acontecimentos envolvendo o cataclisma de vinte e dois anos antes.

- Não, não. Ele se encontrava na capital, Borenar, que foi igualmente arrasada; e o monarca, junto com sua guarda de Cavaleiros da Espada Longa, enviado para as regiões infernais, o Helmus. Mas, pertencendo a Volanir, este palácio foi visado pelos irados deuses assim como tudo mais que ergueu em vida.

- Deuses, deuses... – Kirinak murmurou baixinho numa careta.

Seguiu-se um instante de quietude, os quatro aventureiros encarando receosos a construção, sem saberem bem de que modo agir, até que Lisah deu voz às suas dúvidas:

- E então, vamos avançar?

A resposta não foi dada por nenhum deles – e nem ao menos foi verbal. A elfa de Astar, que se encontrava mais à frente do grupo junto com Caleb, àquele momento, saltou por reflexo para trás, recuando cerca de um metro e meio. Sua loba, tão ágil quanto a dona e percebendo o mesmo que ela, também retrocedeu, estendendo as patas dianteiras e assim se colocando em posição de defesa. Os demais, aturdidos, acabaram também recuando devido à rápida ação de Lisah, só depois olhando para frente na tentativa de compreender o que ocorrera... E viram, fincada ao solo em meio à grama seca, uma flecha que visara a jovem – errando o alvo graças aos velozes movimentos desta. Provavelmente fora disparada de algum ponto dentro do palácio que haviam pensado, até então, estar abandonado.

Todos se agitaram. Hachiko, sempre de prontidão, apontou seu arco para o alto da estrutura e, com seus olhos élficos, manteve-se atenta às janelas na tentativa de encontrar o agressor ou agressores, podendo assim responder ao ataque. Lisah retirou das bainhas sob seu traje as duas belas espadas que há pouco revelara possuir, portando uma em cada mão como antes. Kirinak, talvez a mais desesperada entre eles, abriu a bolsa que trazia e, abaixando-se, passou a revirá-la em busca de algo que pudesse utilizar – mas carregava nela tantas coisas, boa parte delas cacarecos, que a procura se mostraria no mínimo demorada. Caleb logo percebeu isso, erguendo seu bordão e olhando de soslaio para o interior do recipiente.

- Não há tempo para reação! – exclamou. – Ou tentamos contornar o palácio, ou entramos nele!

- Contorná-lo com flechas sendo lançadas contra nós? – inquiriu Lisah. – Não me parece muito boa idéia...

Mal concluiu a frase, um outro projétil foi cravado no chão, a poucos centímetros de seus pés. Outro veio também quase ao mesmo tempo, mas aquele que o disparara mostrava-se dono de uma péssima mira: passou a vários metros acima deles, indo perder-se nas águas do rio bem atrás.

- Não podemos ficar parados! – alertou Hachiko, ainda tentando descobrir a posição de ao menos um dos arqueiros numa das janelas vedadas.

- Então vamos! – bradou o druida, impelindo o grupo adiante tanto com seus braços, empurrando-os, como com suas pernas, correndo.

Assim colocaram-se em movimento. Pisavam a grama desgastada o mais rápido que conseguiam, sua receosa atenção se alternando entre o palácio e o caminho. Guiados por Caleb, tomaram a esquerda, aproximando-se mais e mais da porta de entrada anteriormente avistada por ele. As flechas seguiam caindo, zunindo pelo ar e sendo enterradas na terra da ilha ao redor deles – nenhum dos atacantes, felizmente, parecendo bom o suficiente para atingir os alvos. Os lobos acompanhavam seus donos, Hachiko continuava fazendo mira... até que acreditou ter avistado um vulto numa das janelas do segundo andar, contra-atacando então com uma flecha. Esta, no entanto, foi detida por uma das tábuas que cobriam a abertura, nela permanecendo fincada. Ainda sob o olhar da arqueira, um bracinho esverdeado revelou-se num dos vãos da janela, manejando um arco que parecia malfeito... e novo projétil foi desse modo lançado contra os viajantes.

- Cuidado! – a elfa de Kartan alertou.

A seta singrou o ar, descendo veloz pela distância que a separava daqueles que deveria atingir... e, quase de imediato, um gemido foi ouvido.

Todos olharam para trás, percebendo que o ritmo dos passos de um deles havia subitamente diminuído... deparando-se com Hachiko, tendo agora uma haste presa junto a um de seus ombros, sangue minando do local sob suas leves vestes.

- Oh não! – exclamou Kirinak.

- Não se preocupem, eu agüento continuar correndo! – afirmou ofegante a elfa de cabelos prateados, mas sem deixar de se deslocar e mantendo seu arco ainda apontado para o palácio. – Vamos!

Dessa forma prosseguiram, flechas e mais flechas chovendo sobre eles. Devido às nuvens escuras no céu, não se surpreenderiam se os ameaçadores projéteis estivessem sendo liberados pelo próprio firmamento. Tudo parecia conspirar contra eles desde o início daquele dia: assim, não seria de grande espanto se gotas d'água acabassem se convertendo em pontas afiadas.

Continuaram seguindo Caleb pelo território hostil, aproximando-se do ponto em que a parede externa da construção – que até então acompanhavam – fazia uma curva. O druida aparentou ficar incerto, por um momento, acerca da direção que deveriam tomar... e acabou se decidindo pela porta do palácio, rumando até ela e passando por entre as desgastadas colunas que a envolviam uma de cada lado. Nem todos os demais concordaram com a decisão, porém não o deixaram de acompanhar. Correndo, Rosengard e seu lobo lançaram-se contra uma das divisórias da entrada... que, apodrecida, cedeu facilmente ao peso de seu corpo, lascas e fragmentos de madeira sendo projetados em volta sonoramente. Lisah bateu com uma das mãos em sua testa: ela pensara em tentarem adentrar o local furtivamente, por conta dos inimigos que deviam se esconder em seu interior. Bem, agora tal curso de ação fora descartado...

Todos passaram pela entrada, Kirinak desviando de uma última flecha que por pouco não lhe acertou a cabeça. Já que a porta dupla tivera uma metade quebrada, não havia como fechá-la. Isso no entanto não representava grande problema, já que os arqueiros se encontravam dentro da edificação e provavelmente se deslocariam através de seus corredores para rechaçar os indesejados visitantes. O perigo viria das próprias entranhas daquele perturbador palácio.

Recobrando o ar, o quarteto viu-se numa espécie de vestíbulo. Existia, à direita da entrada, um armário desmoronado de cujo interior ainda pendiam para fora peças de roupa rasgadas ou, se inteiras, inutilizadas pela água. Os aventureiros conseguiram distinguir, em meio à desordem de tecidos, capas, túnicas, broches... resquícios de um outro tempo. Exatamente diante da porta que haviam atravessado, existia uma outra de madeira, também dupla, que por certo levava aos primeiros cômodos propriamente ditos do lugar. As paredes de alvenaria cinza e revestimento original quase nulo – este agora substituído por extensas camadas de liquens em várias seções – ostentavam, até quase o nível do teto, um tom escurecido, úmido, demarcado de forma reta, com raras oscilações – revelando a altura que o líquido que invadira a estrutura lograra atingir. Tudo cheirava a mofo e a bolor, a desgraça e a decadência. E tudo lhes indicava que o que existia além da porta seguinte cheirava a problemas – não poucos.

Com cuidado, Hachiko sentou-se junto a uma parede e, de forma lenta, cerrando os dentes, removeu a seta que fora afundada perto de seu ombro. A haste, levando consigo a ponta ensangüentada, foi retirada com a máxima precaução, Kirinak aproximando-se em seguida da elfa e lhe oferecendo alguns ungüentos cicatrizantes que trazia consigo, para que com eles tratado o ferimento fechasse mais rápido. A arqueira aceitou, e pouco depois a perfuração encontrava-se devidamente medicada e envolvida pelas tiras de um curativo. Poderiam continuar.

Caleb e Lisah chegaram mais perto, com seus lobos, da porta seguinte; um posicionando-se de cada lado dela, junto às paredes. Fazendo uso de sua audição élfica superior, a dama de Astar aproximou um dos ouvidos da madeira da entrada, tentando captar com atenção qualquer ruído feito no ambiente atrás desta. Conseguiu, sem muita dificuldade, escutar passos apressados e algo como grunhidos – estes chegando, em menor intensidade, também ao conhecimento dos demais. Hachiko logo murmurou, levantando-se do chão após terminar de tratar sua ferida:

- Goblinóides...

- Tem certeza? – replicou o druida.

- Quase absoluta. Eles devem ter tomado este palácio desocupado, convertendo-o em esconderijo e base de operações para ataques às redondezas.

- Então... nós iremos limpá-lo?

Um incômodo silêncio se prolongou por alguns instantes, os quatro aventureiros refletindo sobre a pertinente questão levantada por Rosengard. Agora já haviam entrado no local, para se abrigarem em meio à chuva de flechas, e por certo seria mais fácil eliminar os agressores ali dentro, surpreendendo-os em suas posições, do que tentar atingi-los à distância do lado de fora. O problema é que não sabiam quantos existiam ao certo no interior do palácio, nem faziam idéia dos outros perigos que poderiam aguardá-los. A elfa de Kartan, porém, também se dirigiu até a porta ainda fechada e, pronta com seu arco, falou:

- Já que estamos aqui...

Lisah e Caleb assentiram movendo a cabeça. Kirinak, mantendo-se até então de pé junto à saída, bufou contrariada, mas acabou também chegando perto dos companheiros. Sabia que necessitaria deles para se manter viva e livre... mas não era apenas isso. Ela, mais e mais, passava a confiar em suas pessoas e em seus julgamentos.

Hachiko encostou-se a uma das duas seções da porta, arma mantida com a corda esticada. Fitando-a, o druida rapidamente compreendeu o que ela pretendia. Assim, segurou uma maçaneta enferrujada da entrada e empurrou de leve, para frente, uma de suas metades... liberando uma pequena fresta entre a madeira podre para que a arqueira pudesse através dela observar o aspecto do lugar – e até mesmo lançar uma de suas setas.

Com apenas um olho – que lhe era suficiente – a elfa de cabeleira prateada examinou o ambiente. Tratava-se de uma sala ampla, com no mínimo três portas além daquela – visíveis àquele ângulo. Um tanto escura, iluminada esparsamente apenas por raios de claridade penetrando através das frestas entre as tábuas das janelas e uma ou outra tocha presa às paredes, possuía sinais de uma outrora requintada vida cortesã – agora dominados pela decadência, como tudo mais dentro daquela estrutura: as mesas redondas impecáveis e cadeiras antes donas do máximo conforto eram agora móveis descarnados e bambos, muitos já destruídos pela umidade e a própria força do tempo. As paredes ostentavam escudos com emblemas de famílias nobres e valorosos batalhões militares, tudo coberto agora por musgo e limo – representando, além de uma decrepitude material, a derrocada do antigo círculo real e bélico da Liga do Norte, extinguido do mundo assim como seu vil culto ao deus Swordanimus. Para completar o desgastado quadro, três goblins, portando armas, escudos e armaduras aparentemente tão maltratados quanto o resto do lugar, patrulhavam a área resmungando – sem terem, felizmente, percebido o pequeno movimento da porta de entrada.

- Você acha que consegue acertá-los por aí? – Lisah cochichou para Hachiko.

- Vejamos...

Mordendo os lábios, a elfa de Kartan puxou ainda mais a corda do arco, inserindo-o na brecha entre as duas divisórias e tentando mirar na cabeça do inimigo mais próximo. A pouca luz não lhe apresentava dificuldade, e assim conseguiu facilmente apontar a flecha para o ponto fraco do alvo. Este caminhava lentamente junto a algumas mesas, distraído, e justo quando voltou seus olhinhos selvagens para a porta dupla...

_VAP!_

O projétil cortou o ar e enterrou-se bem na sua testa, pouco acima dos olhos. Sangue preto escorreu, o corpo descontrolado do goblinóide vagando sem rumo por dois segundos, até precipitar-se sobre um dos móveis podres, o peso não muito grande da criatura bastando para solapar as pernas e fazê-lo desmoronar. O barulho bastou para atrair de vez a atenção dos outros dois sentinelas, um brandindo furioso sua espada torta enquanto o outro, buscando refúgio junto a um velho armário que por escárnio divino ainda se mantinha inteiro, preparava um precário arco para disparar setas na direção dos intrusos.

Agora não havia mesmo mais motivo para ser discreto: chutando a porta, Caleb adentrou correndo o recinto, seguido pelos outros. Mal avançou, apontou para o goblin portando espada e exclamou para seu lobo:

- Pegue-o, Anuk!

A fera investiu contra o oponente, que não pôde esboçar grande reação: tentou repeli-la com dois chutes, mas acabou derrubado e tendo sua garganta estraçalhada pelo lupino. Seus braços se agitaram, tentando perfurar o animal com o sabre... porém logo se aquietaram, sem vida.

Já o goblin de arco foi perseguido por Hachiko e Lisah. A primeira lançou contra ele uma flecha – a criaturinha abaixando para se esquivar e o projétil sendo cravado na parede atrás de si. A elfa de cabelos pretos, por sua vez, aproximou-se com suas duas espadas em punho. Desviou de uma seta disparada contra si, rolou pelo chão de pedra para reduzir de forma mais rápida a distância que a separava do adversário... nesse ínterim a arqueira tornando a atacar, e mais uma vez errando. Coube assim à outra jovem liquidar o salteador, investindo com um dos sabres: o alvo de início conseguiu defender-se colocando o arco diante de si, a lâmina acabando por ser travada pela empunhadura de madeira. Não contava, porém, com a segunda espada, manuseada com destreza por Lisah... que acabou enterrada em seu peito mal-protegido pela precária armadura.

O vigia estrebuchou. A sala estava limpa.

O druida e as duas elfas convergiram para o centro do local, podendo agora examiná-lo com mais atenção: além da porta de entrada, existiam quatro outras, e não apenas três, como Hachiko há pouco julgara. Todas, com exceção de uma, encontravam-se numa mesma parede, conduzindo provavelmente a salas pequenas ou então interligadas. A restante, que levava ao sentido leste da construção, aparentava ser aquela dando acesso às demais dependências – considerando o que haviam observado com pressa do lado de fora. Deveriam decidir qual caminho tomar primeiro...

Mas... onde estava Kirinak? Nenhum deles a vira participar do ataque aos goblins!

Olharam ao redor. De início não a encontraram, julgando que talvez fugira do palácio, já que se mostrara claramente contrariada à decisão de entrarem. Porém, instantes depois, visualizaram uma figura de capuz abaixada junto a uma das mesas destroçadas pela umidade. Chegaram mais perto... constatando se tratar realmente da clériga, que abrira e colocara no piso a bolsa em que carregava suas inúmeras coisas... nela depositando duas pernas do móvel, razoavelmente conservadas, que acabara de apanhar.

- O que está fazendo? – questionou Rosengard intrigado, denotando certa impaciência em sua voz.

- Pegando algo que pode ser útil! – a moça respondeu um pouco encabulada, mas sem se intimidar.

- E em que duas pernas podres de mesa vão ser úteis a nós?

Fazendo tal questionamento, Caleb perguntou-se se aquela jovem seria mesmo a pessoa de aura maligna vista em seu sonho profético. Nada nela remetia a maldade, seu comportamento no máximo gerando alguma irritação ao grupo devido à sua impetuosidade. Como, então, explicar o fato de a destruição por ele vislumbrada ter parecido provir dela? Seria possível que alguma entidade inferior poderosa se aproveitaria da ingenuidade daquela clériga para possuí-la, ou algo similar? Essa era uma hipótese que começava a ganhar credibilidade no íntimo do druida...

Sem nada responder, Kirinak guardou os pedaços de madeira consigo e se levantou, aguardando os próximos movimentos de seus companheiros.

Lisah, por sua vez, retornou até a entrada da sala para chamar alguém que ficara para trás, até então sem que os demais houvessem percebido: sua loba Kiche. Ela conduziu o animal de volta até junto dos outros, Rosengard indagando:

- Não gosta que ela lute?

- Não, não – a elfa respondeu sorrindo. – Kiche é de estimação, alguém que amo muito. Considero-a quase uma irmã. Prefiro por isso que ela fique fora de combates, a não ser que a situação seja extrema. Eu daria minha vida por ela.

- Compreendo – assentiu Caleb que, sendo um druida, conhecia bem os vínculos entre as diferentes formas de vida, muitas vezes fortes a tal ponto.

Tornaram, então, a se juntar, com uma questão a decidir: qual porta cruzar primeiro.

- Para onde vamos agora? – Lisah manifestou a dúvida.

Passaram um momento ou dois fitando as portas, até que Hachiko falou:

- Creio que somente a porta que leva para a direita conduz ao resto do palácio e ao segundo andar, onde encontraremos os arqueiros que nos atacaram. As demais entradas devem dar acesso apenas a salas secundárias sem qualquer importância. Opto pela primeira alternativa.

- Eu já acho que deveríamos averiguar tudo por aqui antes de seguirmos para a outra parte do palácio – afirmou o druida. – Como entramos aqui e até já derrotamos alguns desses goblins, melhor seria tornarmos este lugar seguro para que eles não mais disparem flechas contra os viajantes. O problema é... nós podemos dar conta de todos esses bandidos?

- Estando aqui, poderíamos tentar, ao menos – a elfa de Astar, com suas duas espadas ainda em mãos, disse calmamente.

Ou ela demonstrava mais uma vez, no mais fundo de seu íntimo, lutar pelo bem; ou estava interessada nas riquezas que os goblins provavelmente escondiam ali...

- Continuo achando que deveríamos visar os arqueiros no andar de cima, que nos atacaram diretamente, e então irmos embora daqui – insistiu a elfa de Kartan.

- Vamos nos separar em dois grupos, então – propôs Caleb. – Um explora as portas que devem levar aos cômodos vizinhos a esta sala, enquanto o outro segue pelo caminho que aparenta conduzir ao restante do palácio. Seria até mais prático, pois assim averiguaremos bem mais rápido o local. O que me dizem?

- Não acho boa idéia nos separarmos assim num lugar desconhecido e cheio de homenzinhos querendo nos derrubar – manifestou-se Kirinak. – Por mim, nós ficaríamos todos juntos.

- Ora, este palácio não pode ser tão perigoso assim, pode? – sorriu Hachiko.

- E então? – inquiriu Rosengard, batendo a ponta inferior de seu bordão contra o piso num gesto impaciente.

- Vamos nos dividir então! – Lisah apoiou o plano. – Quem vai para aonde?

O druida, sem mais nada dizer, apenas se dirigiu com seu lobo até uma das portas situadas numa mesma parede – no caso a mais distante, primeira da fileira. Deteve-se diante dela numa pose imponente, encarando os demais com um olhar que cobrava deles uma decisão.

A elfa de cabelos negros, junto a Kiche, seguiu na mesma direção que Caleb. Kirinak, após um breve instante de incerteza durante o qual alternou sua visão entre os dois e a elfa de cabelos prateados... acabou optando pelo grupo maior, caminhando igualmente rumo à porta selecionada por Rosengard.

Hachiko, sozinha, permaneceu de pé junto à entrada que escolhera. E pareceu não se importar.

- Vai avançar por aí mesmo? – questionou o druida.

- Sim – ela replicou convicta. – Não deve haver grandes riscos por aqui com que eu não possa lidar.

- Bem, vamos nos reencontrar aqui então, daqui algum tempo – sugeriu Lisah. – Quem voltar primeiro espera o outro. Caso um dos grupos precise de ajuda, basta gritar. Não temos mais o fator surpresa, então creio que não será grande problema acabar atraindo a atenção dos goblins se assim agirmos.

- Certo – assentiu a clériga.

- Tudo bem – a arqueira também concordou.

O trio liderado por Caleb atravessou a porta que se dispôs a examinar, a mesma encontrando-se destrancada e tão podre quanto o resto do lugar. Já Hachiko ainda se manteve algum tempo na mesma sala – na mesma posição – ouvindo com atenção os passos e vozes de seus companheiros se distanciando do outro lado da parede. Foi então que, checando seu arco e munindo-o de mais uma seta, voltou-se para uma outra porta... mais precisamente uma situada na mesma direção tomada pelos demais, que ela antes se recusara a adotar; a última entrada da fileira de três. Constatando se encontrar também destrancada, adentrou-a com cuidado, movida por motivos escusos...

* * *

O grupo de Rosengard, Lisah e Kirinak entrou numa sala pouco menor que a anterior, logo constatando que a porta ao lado da que haviam atravessado também dava acesso àquela sala: ou seja, somente a terceira porta na mesma parede levava a um local distinto. Aquele recinto aparentava ostentar ainda mais um luxo agora decrépito, aparentando se tratar de um antigo ambiente destinado a cortesãos ou algo do tipo. Móveis antes requintados, trazidos de fora do continente, agora jaziam entre destroços ou, se inteiros, viam-se consumidos pela mais intensa podridão. Tapetes detalhados trazidos das Ilhas Kartan e de Barbety eram agora apenas emblema de desgaste e decomposição, suas costuras impecáveis e belos desenhos agora nada mais que representações desordenadamente desfiguradas. Do teto de pedra esverdeada, por entre as frestas do revestimento, gotas de água turva insistiam em gotejar, depositando-se sobre crescentes poças pelo piso. O contínuo ruído de tal fenômeno, após poucos instantes, já começara a irritar os recém-chegados.

- Parece não haver nada ou ninguém aqui... – murmurou Caleb.

- Talvez devêssemos procurar melhor – afirmou Lisah, caminhando pelo cômodo.

A elfa pôs-se a inspecionar o lugar, junto com sua loba, como se um instinto quase sobrenatural lhe dissesse que poderia haver algo ali oculto. Sob os olhares intrigados dos colegas, começou a empurrar a frágil mobília – alguns de seus componentes ainda de pé acabando por se fragmentar com o contato – remover os tapetes de suas posições, inspecionar as paredes... até que, ao retirar uma peça cobrindo o chão de um dos cantos da sala, revelou haver nele um alçapão de madeira, razoavelmente conservado, trancado com um cadeado do tamanho de uma mão.

- O que você é afinal? – indagou o druida. – Uma caçadora de tesouros?

- Longe disso – ela replicou. – Apenas empreguei meus conhecimentos a respeito de castelos e palácios. Esta sala, aparentemente, servia como espaço de sociabilidade entre cortesãos. Em locais assim, é comum haver acesso direto a uma adega ou depósito similar de bebidas, para que durante festas ou cerimônias os convidados possam ser servidos continuamente. Muitas vezes essas adegas se situam embaixo ou ao lado desse tipo de sala. Neste caso, parece ser realmente embaixo...

Os outros dois encontravam-se espantados diante da esperteza demonstrada por Lisah, ao que ela, parecendo ignorá-los, apenas complementou:

- Mostrei a vocês mais uma opção de caminho. Cabe a nós agora decidirmos tomá-lo ou não.

Caleb e Kirinak se entreolharam. De acordo com o que a elfa dissera, descendo por aquele alçapão só encontrariam mesmo uma adega. Ou será que poderia haver algo mais? Valeria mesmo a pena correr o risco?

Sem aguardar a resposta dos companheiros, Lisah abaixou-se junto ao obstáculo e, retirando de suas vestes alguns pequenos objetos metálicos semelhantes a grampos, inseriu-os na tranca do cadeado. Girou-os para lá, para cá... e instantes depois o artefato encontrava-se aberto, a elfa em seguida erguendo o tampão de madeira que fechava a abertura, revelando sob si os primeiros degraus de uma escada que sumia na escuridão, um intenso cheiro de umidade dela provindo.

- E então, vamos descer? – ela tornou a inquirir.

Os outros dois aventureiros tornaram a se olhar: o druida sério, enquanto a clériga tinha o semblante dominado por uma travessa expressão de curiosidade... Ambos, então, deram um passo à frente.

* * *

Hachiko logo constatou que atrás da porta que abrira havia uma cozinha. Pequena e um tanto simples, encontrava-se imersa em decadência como tudo antes ali já visto. Diante da porta estendiam-se duas compridas mesas de madeira onde presumivelmente eram no passado preparados e dispostos os pratos destinados à realeza e sua corte – superfícies agora cobertas por musgo e ostentando inclusive cogumelos aqui e ali, como se compusessem requintada iguaria gastronômica à espera de alguém que os preparasse para o jantar. Ao fundo havia uma mesa menor, redonda, com algumas travessas e panelas sobre si no mais extremo estado de abandono – algumas delas tendo em seu interior substâncias esverdeadas que a elfa achou melhor nem tentar deduzir o que eram. Atrás dela existia um grande armário repleto de portas e gavetas – quase intacto – e ao seu lado um forno de pedra cujo interior crepitante mostrava que, ao contrário do resto, ele ainda era utilizado.

Aquele que exercia tal ação também se encontrava ali, na metade do recinto, entre a recém-chegada e o aparato para cozinhar. Um goblin, que, de costas para Hachiko, preparava uma porção de carne no dito forno, jogando-a crua ao fogo sem o menor cuidado ou minúcia. Uma refeição para si e seus companheiros, presumivelmente. O que aquele meliante não sabia, porém, era que ao menos três deles já haviam tombado. E agora só comeriam grama pela raiz...

A elfa preparou seu arco. Uma flecha bastaria – ainda que não lhe acertasse a cabeça, penetraria facilmente através da armadura enferrujada que o alvo usava. Além do que estava de costas, parado distraído diante do forno. Simples, bem simples.

Se ele no último momento não houvesse se virado...

Hachiko errando o disparo, com a seta indo desintegrar-se no fogo aceso, tendo passado a poucos centímetros do pescoço do goblin que mudara sua posição.

- Que canalhagem! – berrou a criaturinha com sua voz estridente, empunhando o pequeno machado que trazia consigo ao mesmo tempo em que partia correndo na direção da invasora.

Suspirando, a arqueira manteve sua arma pronta e apontada para o inimigo. Só precisava mirar num ponto de seu corpo em que, se atingido, fosse detido com somente uma flecha. Teria de se apressar, todavia, já que o goblinóide cobriria por completo a distância que o separava da oponente em questão de pouquíssimos instantes. Hachiko estava longe de perder a calma, porém: aprendera, durante seus muitos anos de treinamento com o arco, que a habilidade de quem o manuseava não vinha de sua força, nem mesmo de uma visão aguçada. O que se mostrava realmente decisivo para se manejar bem aquele instrumento era um misto de concentração e empatia com o meio, permitindo que o arqueiro fizesse um pacto em conjunto com a seta e o próprio ar do local, de modo que todos fizessem sua parte para que o alvo fosse atingido. Algo um tanto místico e abstrato que seus mestres haviam lhe ensinado, mas que se mostrara uma estratégia efetiva até o momento. Assim, manteve-se tranqüila e centrada, contribuindo para que a união de forças mais uma vez surtisse efeito...

Súbito, soltou a corda, liberando o projétil.

Estando já a poucos passos da elfa, preparando-se para golpeá-la com o machado, o adversário teve uma flecha cravada em cheio em sua cabeça, entre os dois olhos. Caiu de imediato, suas pernas descontroladas escorregando no chão úmido e o corpo prostrado acabando por deslizar até os pés de Hachiko; esta simplesmente o ignorando e, transpondo-o, indo averiguar o resto da cozinha.

Passou pelas mesas vazias, sua atenção se focando no armário. Suas intenções ali não eram difíceis de adivinhar: estava interessada em possíveis tesouros. Todo recurso seria útil em sua viagem até o extremo norte do reino, e de nada se arrependeria saqueando as riquezas de um bando de bandidos goblins. Abriu as gavetas uma por uma, procurando algo que ao menos não estivesse tão desgastado. De início viu-se frustrada na busca, até deparar-se com um lampejo dourado num dos compartimentos, vindo de algo embrulhado num trapo. Desdobrou-o... e deparou-se com, apesar de maltratados, valiosos talheres de ouro – o peso de cada peça não deixando enganar. Colheres, garfos, facas... todos possuindo talhada em seus cabos a insígnia da Liga do Norte. Um belo achado, que a elfa tratou de guardar cuidadosamente consigo, numa das bolsas em que trazia suas coisas. O recipiente teve seu fundo visivelmente expandido pela nova carga, mas Hachiko não deu ao fato grande importância. Julgando poder vender aqueles artefatos por um ótimo preço na primeira cidade por que passassem, deixou a cozinha, determinada a continuar explorando o antigo palácio do rei Volanir.

Retornando à sala anterior, constatou que os demais ainda não haviam regressado de sua jornada pela outra porta. Melhor para si: poderia seguir averiguando as salas sem ter de se ater às decisões dos outros, nem precisar dividir o que encontrasse com eles. Dirigiu-se agora à porta que desejava atravessar primeiramente, a mesma que seus companheiros deviam pensar que ela cruzara. Via-se curiosa em relação ao que o resto daquela construção poderia lhe reservar. Constatando também se encontrar destrancada, seguiu pela entrada com seu arco sempre pronto e o olhar sempre atento – tanto quanto a inimigos, quanto a objetos brilhantes...

* * *

A escada encontrada na sala dos cortesãos não conduzia a uma simples adega.

Os degraus de pedra escorregadia terminavam num corredor escuro onde ainda mais água gotejava – e o som agora parecia vir de todo lugar. O local estava imerso na mais completa escuridão; apenas Lisah, capaz de enxergar na total ausência de luz, conseguindo visualizar o caminho. Existia somente uma porta de madeira, dupla, ao final do trajeto, fechada. Nenhum sinal de vida ou perigo.

A elfa, no entanto, foi tomada por uma terrível sensação ao fitar as paredes de alvenaria. O aspecto delas não a agradava nem um pouco... e não era devido ao limo, umidade ou qualquer coisa similar; e sim por conta das inscrições, feitas sobre o revestimento a carvão e uma tintura que parecia sangue, portando frases ali registradas aparentemente no mais profundo desespero. "Swordanimus nos proteja", "Rogamos a ti, Senhor da Espada", "As asas do corvo salvarão Boreatia", "Swordanimus velará por nossas vidas"... Clamores desesperados de pessoas não mais naquele mundo. Seres enlouquecidos acuados naquele subsolo enquanto o palácio era alagado e que confiaram ao deus que tanto adoravam o ato misericordioso de impedir que morressem. Nada pudera salvá-los, todavia, da ira de Northar e seu panteão. E nem mesmo os restos mortais dos autores daquelas inscrições podiam ali ser encontrados, tendo sido varridos para sempre daquela existência – fadados ao inferno.

- Não consigo ver nada! – queixou-se Kirinak, sua voz inesperadamente ecoando pelo ambiente de forma soturna.

- Vou acender minha pederneira... – informou Caleb.

Ouviu-se em seguida, em meio ao breu, o som causado pelo atrito de metal contra pedra, pequenas faíscas sendo liberadas ao redor e iluminando parcialmente os arredores para o druida e a clériga... Até que, após algumas tentativas, o pequeno fragmento de rocha amarelada na mão direita de Rosengard gerou uma contínua chama, sua claridade tornando nítidos os aspectos mais próximos no corredor. Foi então que os dois humanos também conseguiram identificar as perturbadoras inscrições, Caleb chegando até a recuar alguns passos em espanto. Já Kirinak, por mais incrível que parecesse, não se intimidou. Fitando com atenção os clamores ao deus da guerra, chegou a tatear algumas das marcas... fechando os olhos numa expressão de alívio ao fazê-lo.

- O que está fazendo? – desejou saber Lisah, intrigada, ao notar o estranho comportamento da fugitiva.

- Err, eu... – subitamente, a garota não sabia o que responder. – Toda a... História, neste lugar! Pessoas que passaram por aqui de geração em geração, deixando seus rastros nestas paredes. É tão... interessante, ter contato com tudo isso!

- Eu não diria que "interessante" é a melhor palavra para descrever este lugar... – murmurou Rosengard.

De fato, o recinto era um dos mais sombrios de que eles conseguiam se lembrar. A incômoda umidade, unida ao incessante gotejar de água lodosa e à quase completa ausência de luz, contribuía para que o corredor, com suas inscrições maléficas, parecesse ter saído diretamente de um pesadelo claustrofóbico. Para piorar, a temperatura caíra de forma um tanto drástica depois de terem descido pela escada, Kirinak quase sentindo necessidade de se abraçar devido ao frio. O local era por certo nada convidativo, e até mesmo os lobos Anuk e Kiche demonstravam insegurança em avançar.

Todos eles, entretanto, avançaram, mantendo-se próximos ao foco de luz gerado pelo druida; e detiveram-se em frente à porta dupla.

- Vamos entrar? – questionou Caleb.

- Agora que já descemos até aqui... – falou Lisah, examinando a tranca.

Aberta.

A elfa empurrou lentamente uma das seções da entrada...

A sala seguinte também estava dominada pela escuridão, mas a jovem de Astar conseguia ver. A julgar pelos armários com divisórias, suportes para armaduras e banquinhos, aquele lugar costumava ser o arsenal do palácio. Dentro dos compartimentos via-se diversas armas enferrujadas, de adagas a espadas, pouquíssimas podendo ainda ser brandidas de algum modo com eficácia – ainda assim duvidosa. Equipamento para ataque à distância também ali existia, representado por arcos e bestas, mas tudo igualmente inutilizável. O estado das armaduras e escudos, agora mais ricos em liquens do que metal, não precisa ser descrito em pormenor.

Tal ambiente possuía mais duas portas: uma para a direita e outra para a esquerda.

- Podem entrar, está tudo limpo – informou Lisah.

Os outros dois assim procederam, a chama de Rosengard iluminando o que podia. Diante dos armários semi-abertos portando armas e mais armas corroídas, a atenção de Kirinak foi logo fisgada... e quando seus companheiros deram por si, ela já estendia os braços até uma espada pendurada no interior de um deles, seus olhos brilhando de curiosidade na penumbra.

- O que está fazendo? – indagou Caleb.

- Pode ser útil... – ela replicou com uma voz sumida, já sabendo que seria repreendida.

- Espadas enferrujadas? Bem, para condenarem você à morte no meio de um combate ao quebrarem, sim, elas são bem úteis!

Um pouco vermelha, a clériga afastou suas mãos do sabre, em seguida bufando baixinho. Aquilo não era justo. Não estava vendo muita diferença entre suas vidas dentro e fora do santuário de Wella...

Havia duas portas a serem checadas, e o grupo de início demonstrou certa indecisão a respeito de qual seria a primeira. Sempre acabando por tomar a iniciativa, Caleb, seguido de Anuk, rumou para a entrada à direita de onde tinham vindo. Destrancada. E o druida entrou.

O aspecto úmido era mais intenso no estreito recinto, por certo devido ao reservatório de água existente diante do pequeno pátio de pedra que o compunha. Possuindo teto mais baixo e tendo como revestimento a própria rocha do subsolo, a cisterna iniciava um complexo de cavernas que, terminando numa vaga luz ao longe, parecia desembocar no rio pela encosta da ilha. Caleb imaginou que tal passagem era um dos antigos pontos fracos do palácio, um reduzido destacamento de um exército inimigo sendo capaz de nele se infiltrar por ali, subindo então até seu interior através da escada. Separando a plataforma do lago subterrâneo que continha agora somente líquido turvo, havia um complicado conjunto de maquinário constituído de válvulas, canos e engrenagens, todos enferrujados, aparentando se tratar de um antigo sistema de bombeamento de água. Aquele reservatório compunha fonte de abastecimento para a construção, outrora. E nada ali existia de útil.

Rosengard retornou, sem que as duas jovens o houvessem seguido, e revelou:

- Nada aqui. Apenas uma cisterna.

Elas assentiram, voltando-se então para a outra porta. Só nesse momento notaram uma tira de tecido podre enrolada em torno das duas maçanetas da entrada dupla, numa vã tentativa de selá-la. Com um leve movimento de uma de suas espadas, Lisah rompeu de vez o inútil lacre, as duas tiras partidas e decompostas indo ao chão suavemente. Dessa vez foi a elfa quem primeiro avançou, abrindo uma das divisórias sem causar qualquer ruído, e espiando discretamente para dentro...

Viu um cômodo que se assemelhava a uma sala de reuniões – tendo por certo constituído uma no passado. Ao centro, uma comprida mesa retangular de pontas curvas encontrava-se cercada por várias cadeiras, e num dos cantos da sala que Lisah conseguia ver, um antigo armário continha grande número de pergaminhos e mapas aparentemente semi-intactos. Um destes últimos, aliás, encontrava-se pendurado numa parede, retratando uma divisão política de Boreatia que ainda remetia aos últimos anos da Liga do Norte, o rígido domínio dos boreais então se estendendo por praticamente todo o mundo conhecido. Mas, tirando o aspecto lúgubre do ambiente, algo específico nele perturbou-a em especial: um alto e volumoso vulto caminhava através do local, emitindo grunhidos, e aproximava-se mais e mais da porta de entrada, aparentando ter percebido a presença da elfa.

- Cuidado! – ela gritou.

Lisah por reflexo saltou para trás... os outros dois igualmente recuando enquanto algum tipo de arma metálica destroçava metade da porta de madeira, estilhaços voando para o arsenal enquanto um objeto esférico de pontas, nítido sob a luz da pederneira, pendia para fora... manuseado pela mesma figura ameaçadora vista dentro da sala, agora descoberta também pelos demais.

* * *

Do outro lado da porta Hachiko encontrou um extenso corredor, com várias novas portas na parede à sua direita. Como previra, aquele caminho levava mesmo às outras dependências do palácio. A iluminação era mínima, fornecida apenas por poucos raios de claridade advindos do céu nublado do lado de fora, penetrando como podiam através das janelas vedadas. Mal deu um passo pelo novo trajeto, um forte trovão propagou-se pela área, anunciando a iminente chuva. Ignorando a impetuosa manifestação da natureza, a elfa de Kartan, com seu arco pronto, aproximou-se da primeira entrada.

Era uma porta de madeira simples, destrancada. Empurrou-a de leve, ouvidos e olhos atentos a possíveis sinais de goblins... e nada havia, felizmente. Adentrou em seguida o cômodo, que constituía um dormitório – devido às suas modestas condições, provavelmente antes tendo sido usado pela guarda do local. Duas fileiras de camas iniciavam-se junto à entrada e terminavam ao fundo do recinto, criando um vão no centro pelo qual era possível andar – este, por sua vez, tendo seu fim num armário onde os antigos soldados deviam manter seus pertences. Tudo ali se encontrava razoavelmente conservado, levando a crer que os goblinóides vinham utilizando aquele espaço para dormir. Hachiko, de imediato, dirigiu-se até o último móvel descrito, abrindo suas portas e gavetas em busca de algo valioso. Nada encontrou além de uma das armaduras miseráveis daqueles bandidos e algumas peças de roupa rasgadas. Teria de tentar a sorte nas salas seguintes, que desconfiava também se tratarem de dormitórios.

Aproximou-se da segunda porta. Abriu-a levemente, com o mesmo procedimento. Teve um lampejo de mais camas enfileiradas, constatando o recinto ser mesmo igual ao anterior... a única diferença sendo o goblin nele presente que, percebendo o ocorrido, apanhou berrando sua espada enferrujada, partindo correndo na direção da intrusa.

A elfa bufou. Aquilo já a estava cansando. Apontou o arco e disparou uma flecha... mas errou.

Não contava com tal falha. Apesar de estar em movimento, o alvo encontrava-se numa linha reta em relação a si: dificilmente errava em tais condições. Agora aquilo se transformara numa questão pessoal. Com o inimigo se aproximando mais e mais, lançou outra seta...

E errou de novo, o projétil passando por cima da cabeça da criaturinha, fincando-se no armário.

Agora era tarde demais: o oponente chegara muito perto para que ela continuasse a tentar acertá-lo com flechas. Saltando para trás, Hachiko esquivou-se de uma investida da espada do goblin – conseguindo, com o tempo ganho, guardar rapidamente o arco e apanhar seu sabre, visando lutar com o adversário de igual para igual. Além de sua arma de longa distância, sempre trazia consigo uma lâmina para combate corpo-a-corpo, sabendo que o mesmo muitas vezes se mostrava necessário. Não era, no entanto, uma espada característica das Ilhas Kartan, a que se chamava comumente _Katana_, mas um sabre élfico com algumas adaptações, possuindo em seu bojo inscrições nos ideogramas de sua terra natal. Significavam "Coragem" e "Perseverança". Palavras que acreditava descreverem bem sua pessoa.

Investiu contra o goblinóide, procurando ceifar-lhe o abdômen. Mas o ágil salteador desviou, contra-atacando com uma estocada. A elfa evitou-a saltando de novo para trás, sentindo então uma pontada em seu ombro ferido. Esquecera-se disso, mas o ferimento provavelmente acabaria prejudicando seu desempenho naquele combate. Não havia mais tempo para outra solução, entretanto: Hachiko seguiu atacando, tentando acertar o goblin pelos dois lados... e errando ambos os ataques. Na vez dele, pulou para frente procurando enterrar a lâmina oxidada no peito da oponente... com igual insucesso. Nesse confronto em que ninguém atingia ninguém, os dois contendores foram se deslocando para fora do dormitório, o bandido aos poucos encurralando a elfa junto a uma das paredes do corredor. Ela seguia se defendendo e procurando surpreender o adversário nos intervalos entre suas investidas; até que a ferida em seu ombro, num dado momento, pareceu gritar... e todo o seu corpo estremeceu. Com isso o goblin encontrou espaço... e cravou a espada no ventre de Hachiko.

A elfa caiu com as costas amparadas pela parede atrás de si, sua visão turvando-se e seus ouvidos sendo obrigados a escutar uma zombeteira risada do inimigo. Privada de forças, soltou sua espada, arrependendo-se profundamente de ter tentado utilizá-la: não era mesmo tão boa com ela quanto era com o arco. Melhor seria ter tomado distância e eliminado aquele monstrinho com uma seta, sem demais problemas.

Antes de perder a consciência, porém, conseguiu somar ímpeto em sua garganta para bradar:

- Socorro!

E, finalmente, perdeu os sentidos.

* * *

No subsolo, o assustador e grande vulto seguia quebrando a porta, esmigalhando com fúria o que ainda dela restava usando o que parecia ser uma maça de haste longa.

Aos poucos o obstáculo foi totalmente destruído, os três aventureiros a postos enquanto a figura se revelava. Mais de dois metros de altura, corpo musculoso coberto por ásperos pêlos num tom marrom-amarelado. Vestia trapos e enferrujadas partes incompletas de armadura, protegendo-se assim de forma precária. Mãos e pés expostos terminavam em garras pontudas, porém não muito consistentes. A face era característica de um goblinóide, a boca repleta de descontínuas presas afiadas, e o nariz achatado lembrando muito o focinho de um urso. Daí provinha o nome pelo qual aquela criatura costumava ser denominada: "bugbear".

Grunhindo, o grande ser avançou por sobre os destroços da porta rumo ao trio de invasores, maça pronta para esmagá-los dolorosamente. Lisah apressou-se em ordenar a Kiche que ficasse imóvel, a loba ainda assim rosnando para a hostil criatura. Já Caleb não conteria Anuk, preparando também seu bordão para lutar com o novo inimigo – a pederneira ao mesmo tempo mantida acesa em sua outra mão. Kirinak, encolhida num canto, não se encontrava necessariamente assustada, mas intimidada e ao mesmo tempo surpresa com o aspecto do goblinóide. Jamais vira algo parecido. E julgava ser apenas o primeiro monstro realmente ameaçador que encontraria permanecendo na companhia daqueles viajantes...

A elfa de Astar avançou com suas duas espadas, tentando retalhar o peito do adversário. Ele, todavia, repeliu-a usando um dos volumosos braços, empurrando-a para trás sem maiores danos. O druida ordenou que seu lobo atacasse, este correndo na direção do bugbear e abocanhando o mesmo membro que ele utilizara para defender-se de Lisah. A fera enterrou seus caninos na pelagem do oponente, sangue vertendo, mas ele logo em seguida atirou-a contra uma das paredes, Anuk nela colidindo num ganido.

- Não! – exclamou Rosengard, temendo pela vida de seu fiel companheiro.

Kirinak permaneceu onde estava, abrindo sua bolsa e procurando nela algo, sem ser notada pelos dois colegas em luta...

Lisah atacou mais uma vez, agora conseguindo efetuar um corte na barriga do salteador. Ele emitiu um gemido grosso, enquanto era atingido de lado pelo bordão de Caleb. Anuk, já recuperado, investiu novamente contra o monstro – errando seu salto. Já o alvo, mesmo estando acuado, moveu sua maça duas vezes visando os inimigos, estes se abaixando e assim conseguindo se esquivar dos contra-ataques. A elfa e o druida estavam prestes a novamente avançar, quando viram um objeto misterioso voar por suas costas até a cabeça do bugbear... acertando-a em cheio num baque metálico. Os olhos da criatura piscaram confusos, seu corpo perdeu o balanço... e a colossal massa de músculos e fúria desabou sobre o chão do arsenal, pouco à frente da porta destroçada... uma frigideira caindo num estalo ao seu lado, revelando ser a arma utilizada para desmaiá-lo.

Caleb e Lisah olharam para trás... Kirinak então acenando para ambos num sorriso.

- Você só nos surpreende... – o druida afirmou com uma voz carregada de sarcasmo.

A elfa deu uma risadinha desconcertada, já seguindo até a sala de reuniões agora segura. Foi acompanhada por Rosengard e por fim pela clériga – que recuperou o utensílio no caminho, guardando-o de novo em meio às suas bugigangas.

O recinto antes guardado pelo bugbear devia no passado ter sido a sala de estratégia onde o antigo rei Volanir V se reunia com seus comandantes. A mesa, apesar de podre, mantinha-se relativamente firme sobre suas bases, assim como as cadeiras de estofamento desgastado, que décadas antes por certo eram bastante confortáveis. Documentos e mapas rasgados podiam ser encontrados pelo chão, e existia num outro canto do lugar um segundo armário não-percebido por Lisah, onde nada havia além de entulho. No móvel visto anteriormente, Caleb pôs-se a examinar os pergaminhos, detendo sua atenção num em especial que, alvo de maior cuidado, fora mantido protegido dentro de um estojo. Abrindo-o, apanhou o documento que ostentava o selo real e ia colocar-se a lê-lo, quando todos ouviram um grito feminino longínquo, emitido na superfície por uma voz que julgavam conhecer...

_Socorro!_

- É a Hachiko! – Lisah afirmou prontamente.

- Será que está em perigo? – perguntou o druida, bem mais interessado no achado que tinha em mãos.

- Provavelmente.

- Bem, vamos subir...

Rosengard guardou o pergaminho consigo, deixando para examiná-lo depois, e pôs-se com as duas jovens a retornar até o nível superior do palácio. Ao menos deixariam a escuridão total e a incômoda aura que aquele subsolo possuía...

* * *

Não havia ninguém na sala definida como ponto de encontro, a não ser os três goblins anteriormente derrubados. Aquilo era mau, pois então o grupo de Caleb teria de procurar pelo palácio até encontrar o local onde Hachiko se envolvera em apuros. Ela poderia estar em qualquer parte dele, e a edificação não era nem um pouco pequena. Ao menos possuíam um dado importante acerca de seu paradeiro: ela atravessara a porta que achava conduzir às demais dependências. E foi por ela que decidiram começar a busca.

Felizmente, os deuses estavam com eles: mal ganharam o corredor ao qual conduzia a entrada, depararam-se com a elfa de cabelos prateados inconsciente, caída sentada com o corpo apoiado numa das paredes. Encontrava-se de frente para a porta aberta do que parecia ser um quarto, e a região de seu ventre encontrava-se toda banhada em sangue. Ao longe, grunhidos irritantes eram ouvidos. Devia haver mais goblinóides à espreita, talvez incluso o que fizera aquilo.

- Temos de tirá-la daqui para tratar dela! – afirmou Caleb. – Alguém me ajude a levá-la para a outra sala!

Kirinak prontificou-se a auxiliar o druida, pegando Hachiko pelas pernas enquanto ele o fazia pelos braços. Lisah, por sua vez, permaneceu atenta ao corredor ao mesmo tempo em que os outros dois carregavam a jovem ferida até o recinto anterior. Ela era mais pesada do que eles haviam suposto que seria, perguntando-se se isso não se dava devido a algo que trazia em sua carga. Ignoraram o fato naquele momento, porém, e logo a deitaram com cuidado no centro do local, perto de uma das mesas quebradas. Quando a clériga abaixou os braços para soltar as pernas da elfa sobre o piso, no entanto, acabou cumprindo a tarefa de forma desajeitada, fazendo cair a bolsa que a desmaiada trazia junto à cintura... e alguns objetos com isso despencando sonoramente para fora dela.

Os três aproximaram-se para ver melhor: tratava-se de colheres, facas, garfos... apesar de um tanto consumidos pelas condições adversas predominantes no palácio, eram constituídos do mais puro e valioso ouro. Algo que Hachiko muito provavelmente encontrara andando sozinha pelos corredores, manifestando seu real interesse naquele lugar.

- Ela estava à procura de riquezas, afinal de contas... – murmurou Caleb.

- Será que ela pretendia dividir essas peças conosco? – questionou Lisah, examinando em suas mãos um dos belos talheres.

- Duvido muito... apesar de eu não ter qualquer interesse em tais bens materiais.

Removendo parcialmente as vestes da elfa na área do abdômen – as mesmas já se encontrando rasgadas devido ao golpe que causara o ferimento – Kirinak iniciou o tratamento da perfuração como podia. Primeiro limpou e estancou o sangue, já que o mesmo até então ainda jorrava pela abertura aos borbotões, e Hachiko perdera dele uma quantidade considerável. Depois untou a ferida com algumas ervas medicinais que trazia consigo: apesar de abominar Wella e seu culto à natureza, tinha de reconhecer que várias de suas práticas curativas se mostravam bastante eficientes. Em seguida usou mais uma vez seus ungüentos cicatrizantes e envolveu o ventre da moça com ataduras. O procedimento durou vários minutos, ela continuando inconsciente. Mas, por sorte, mais nenhum goblin surgira.

- É o que posso fazer com o que tenho – informou a clériga ao terminar.

Os outros dois viam-se admirados: a jovem fugitiva era mesmo muito boa naquilo. Ao que parecia Hachiko agora teria apenas de descansar um pouco, para logo recobrar os sentidos. Do lado de fora, os trovões tornavam-se mais freqüentes e o clarão de relâmpagos podia ser vislumbrado parcialmente através das janelas tampadas. A tempestade logo se iniciaria. E eles pareciam longe de ter enfrentado todos os perigos daquele palácio...

O tempo foi passando e, antes do que previam, a elfa de Kartan começou a dar os primeiros sinais de ter recuperado a consciência, movendo os membros devagar e gemendo baixinho. Abriu os olhos e ergueu o tronco, constatando que fora encontrada e salva pelos companheiros. Estes, todavia, não a olhavam com semblantes felizes, apesar de Hachiko ter despertado da morte certa. Ela de início não compreendeu, massageando o ventre dolorido... até visualizar os talheres dourados jogados pelo chão. Emitiu então um gemido mais alto – que não se sabia ao certo se fora causado pelo ferimento ou por desagrado...

- O que houve? – indagou Rosengard.

- Estava explorando este andar quando fui atacada por um goblin... Ele acabou me derrubando. Tive sorte de não ter me executado. Por certo pensou que eu já estivesse morta quando desmaiei.

- E essas peças? – Lisah inquiriu implacavelmente, braços cruzados, apontando para os achados.

- Foi algo que encontrei por acaso na cozinha... – Hachiko esclareceu de forma evasiva, fazendo uma careta de dor.

- Pretendia dividir conosco? – a elfa de Astar insistiu.

Passou-se um momento de silêncio antes que a elfa de Kartan respondesse, soando um pouco contrariada:

- Podem pegar o quanto quiserem.

- Vamos dividir em quatro partes iguais – propôs Lisah.

- Em três! – corrigiu o druida. – Não quero nada.

- Está bem...

Assim procederam, distribuindo entre si os itens de ouro. A divisão em três acabou por se mostrar a mais acertada, já que os participantes terminaram todos com a mesma quantidade de talheres, não tendo sobrado nenhum. Pouco depois Hachiko já conseguiu se levantar, ainda que andasse com certa dificuldade, e uniu-se aos outros na continuidade da exploração do palácio, rumando através do mesmo corredor em que tombara. Encontrava-se agora munida com o arco: não cometeria o mesmo erro mais de uma vez.

O corredor acabava por se desdobrar em outro... e este em mais outro. Abundavam portas por toda a extensão do trajeto, e o grupo adentrou as que conseguiu. Uma das maiores salas se tratava de uma espécie de depósito, com alimentos e outros produtos há muito estragados, no qual um goblin solitário foi eliminado com facilidade pelas espadas de Lisah. No último dormitório não-explorado, o terceiro do corredor inicial, Hachiko encontrou no armário algumas flechas em bom estado que tomou para si, já que as suas começavam a acabar. Vistoriaram também alguns quartos bem menores e mais modestos que os da guarda, destinados provavelmente aos antigos serviçais da realeza. Ao final, restaram somente três portas a serem abertas: uma dupla, que parecia conduzir a um local maior e que por certo possuía acesso ao andar superior, e outras duas menores, ambas trancadas, aparentemente levando a um mesmo cômodo.

Como já haviam examinado todo o andar, acharam prudente adentrar a sala menor antes de subirem rumo ao próximo piso – Lisah conseguindo liberar a tranca de uma das entradas sem a menor dificuldade, utilizando suas pequenas ferramentas semelhantes a grampos, e os demais se perguntando a respeito de como ela adquirira tal habilidade...

O caminho foi liberado, a elfa de Astar empurrando a porta lentamente. Não entendeu bem o porquê, mas mesmo sem ver o que havia depois dela, o desconhecido recinto lhe causou imenso mal-estar. Recuou, dando espaço para que algum dos companheiros o adentrasse à sua frente. O druida assumiu tal função, batendo seu bordão contra o piso e ganhando o local sem se intimidar.

Ironicamente, a sala era a que até então possuía as janelas mais preservadas em todo o palácio; o céu escuro carregado de nuvens, ainda no entanto dotado de certa luminosidade, visível no exterior e clareando ligeiramente o interior do cômodo cheirando fortemente a mofo. Havia móveis de extinto luxo quebrados aqui e ali, musgo misturado às teias de estranhas aranhas pelas paredes e pelo teto, além da outra porta que realmente cedia acesso àquela mesma sala... Mas o mais aterrador encontrava-se num canto, ainda assim em destaque: uma espécie de altar, construído em pedra e metal, possuindo uma espada fincada com a lâmina voltada para baixo em seu topo. Com a estrutura incrustada de jóias vermelhas e verdes, a superfície superior plana do local de adoração possuía cálices, pratos e outros utensílios com resquícios apodrecidos do que parecia ser... sangue e órgãos humanos. Tais indícios não eram tão antigos quanto o Crepúsculo dos Deuses, levando a crer que rituais de culto haviam tido palco ali, presumivelmente às escondidas, tempos após a manifestação da ira divina – o que explicava o aspecto mais conservado daquela sala em particular. Uma capela dedicada ao deus da guerra caído Swordanimus. Antes privilégio da realeza da Liga do Norte, agora local oculto de adoração dos seguidores da divindade que ainda restavam.

Ao fitar o altar, Rosengard foi tomado pela mesma péssima sensação. Ao identificar os símbolos remetendo ao deus, lembrou-se de imediato das terríveis histórias contadas por seus pais a respeito de como os círculos de druidas haviam sido perseguidos e muitos deles dizimados pelos fanáticos adeptos da Espada, devido a prestarem culto a Wella e os demais deuses. E os sinais levando a crer que o local ainda era usado apenas intensificaram o incômodo, fazendo-o lembrar-se de sua visão e do mal que ainda ameaçava se manifestar naquelas terras.

Os outros acabaram por também entrar no lugar, calados e visivelmente perturbados – com exceção talvez de Kirinak. Os demais não perceberam, mas a garota pareceu mais leve e aliviada ao pisar na atroz capela, olhos fixos no altar. Suas pupilas até brilharam ao visualizarem a espada nele fincada, emblema de devoção àquele que era o único que realmente a compreendia dentre as hipócritas divindades tão veneradas pelos mortais.

- Não há nada para nós aqui! – afirmou Caleb, já retornando ao corredor. – Vamos!

Lisah e Hachiko o acompanharam sem qualquer tipo de objeção... apenas a clériga fugida ficando para trás, imóvel, a contemplar o local de adoração – antes de finalmente cair em si em relação ao que os outros pensariam e, apressada, deixando também o pequeno santuário... encostando a porta ao invés de fechá-la.

Restava somente a porta dupla a ser transposta naquele primeiro andar. Todos se posicionaram diante da entrada, preparados para um eventual combate. Com Lisah e Hachiko à frente, as duas moveram discretamente uma das divisórias... entrando quase ao mesmo tempo e atentas aos arredores. Também silenciosos, Caleb, Kirinak e os lobos vieram logo atrás.

Adentraram uma ampla sala, com aspecto de um hall, e estranharam não ser aquele o recinto de entrada do palácio, devido à sua suntuosidade. O local ocupava seções tanto do primeiro quanto do segundo andares, interligados por uma escada que tinha início no primeiro piso, dividia-se em duas na forma de um "T" e ambas terminavam no nível superior, compondo uma passarela com parapeito circundando o espaço. O revestimento do chão era xadrez, composto de lajotas rachadas e algumas já totalmente estilhaçadas. Móveis de diferentes tamanhos e aspectos, entre mesas, cadeiras e armários, ocupavam todo o lugar, alguns em estado miserável enquanto outros apresentavam razoável conservação. Do teto pendia um luxuoso e grande lustre escurecido, faltando-lhe algumas partes e portando mais quase nenhuma vela, porém um pouco da ostentação de outrora sendo ainda mantida em sua estrutura metálica forjada com esmero. O ambiente inteiro era dominado por diferentes tons de um azul-esverdeado, denotando extrema umidade. Musgos e liquens cobriam algumas partes das paredes, teto e escadas – como se almejassem, com o decorrer de mais alguns anos, expandir-se sobre todas aquelas superfícies. Já que não constituía área de entrada à construção, aquele lugar, pela sua grandeza, devia ter servido como salão de festas ou função similar...

De qualquer modo, nenhum deles teve tempo para examinar a sala com maior minúcia, já que um goblin munido de espada saiu correndo do vão sob a intersecção da escada; enquanto uma flecha, disparada do alto da passarela acima, por pouco não atingia Lisah no peito, o arqueiro goblinóide apoiado no parapeito praguejando devido a ter errado o alvo.

Os aventureiros se dispersaram para revidar. Lisah e Caleb focaram-se no inimigo que partia para o combate corpo-a-corpo, enquanto Hachiko apontava o arco para o que investia à distância e Kirinak, como antes, protegia-se num canto para abrir sua bolsa e retirar algo dela. Logo o primeiro oponente foi derrubado, cortado no abdômen por uma das espadas da elfa e tendo os sentidos definitivamente suprimidos com uma forte pancada do bordão do druida. Já o outro disparou duas setas contra a elfa de Kartan – errando – mas esta também falhou em acertar seus contra-ataques... cabendo à clériga, que começou a atirar pedras provavelmente encontradas na estrada contra o goblin, atrapalhá-lo a ponto de Hachiko conseguir atingi-lo em cheio com a flecha seguinte.

- Obrigado... – ela sussurrou para a humana, achando estranha sua forma de atacar.

Ela apenas assentiu, subindo pelas escadas junto com os outros e preocupando-se em recuperar as armas improvisadas, enfiando-as de volta na bolsa, ao chegar à passarela.

Iniciou-se, então, a exploração do segundo andar.

Constataram haver nele um corredor exatamente no mesmo formato, com as mesmas ramificações e localizado bem em cima do outro no piso inferior. A quantidade de portas e a localização destas também parecia a mesma, com exceção de uma ou duas entradas a menos. Revelava-se, assim, dedicado paralelismo na planta daquela edificação.

Averiguaram primeiro a porta diante daquela que haviam cruzado para deixar o hall, levando a uma sala situada sobre a sinistra capela vista há pouco. Pelo aspecto e camas, parecia se tratar de um quarto de hóspedes, já que não era tão simples quanto os aposentos da guarda ou dos empregados, nem tão requintado quanto o leito de um soberano. Ao final da mesma extensão do corredor encontraram uma porta de metal solidamente trancada – possuindo o estranho símbolo de um alaúde junto à tranca que nem mesmo Lisah conseguiu vencer. Devia se tratar de outro salão de festas, de qualquer modo.

Desceram pela passagem. Anuk e Kiche apressaram-se rumo a uma das portas fechadas e permaneceram cheirando junto à sua extremidade inferior, detectando a presença do inimigo atrás dela. A julgar pela agitação dos animais, o número de goblins naquele recinto devia ser grande; e pelo que Hachiko se lembrava durante a corrida do lado de fora, aquela aparentava ser uma das principais posições dos arqueiros.

Todos trocaram olhares receosos. O enfrentamento parecia ser o caminho menos recomendado naquele caso. Eles haviam tido sorte até então confrontando sentinelas solitários ou pequenos grupos, mas não um número muito grande de adversários. Decidido, Caleb apanhou seu bordão... e o inseriu entre as duas alças metálicas da porta dupla, selando-a. Sabendo que a medida, apesar de eficaz, não seria suficiente por si só, Lisah aproximou-se, apanhando mais um artefato que até então não aparentava carregar sob seu traje: uma corda. Manuseando-a com habilidade, enrolou-a em torno do bordão e das duas alças, imobilizando ainda mais a entrada. Havia, por certo, goblinóides dentro daquele cômodo... mas eles não sairiam dele tão facilmente. Ao menos não antes que os viajantes terminassem de examinar o palácio.

Mais seguros, continuaram avançando. Atrás de um par de portas, sobre os alojamentos da guarda no andar de baixo, derrubaram um goblin que vigiava uma sala repleta de mesas e armários ricamente decorados, os restos de vestidos e jóias jogados pelo chão levando a crer ser aquela a antiga sala destinada às damas de honra da rainha. Nada de aproveitável encontrando, rumaram para a porta seguinte. Um novo dormitório, semelhante aos dos soldados já vistos, porém um pouco melhor cuidado e espaçoso, Lisah deduzindo ser no passado ocupado pelos guardas de elite do rei. Nele derrubaram um goblin arqueiro, Anuk mordendo ferozmente seu peito enquanto era liquidado por flechas de Hachiko. E nada mais.

Somente uma porta restava no corredor. Trancada, estrutura reforçada, o símbolo de uma coroa sob a tranca. Provavelmente os aposentos da realeza. Lisah abriu caminho sem problemas, violando a fechadura, e eles entraram.

Aquele era sem dúvidas o maior quarto do palácio. Espaçoso, iluminado, as paredes descascadas portando resquícios de sublime pintura. Dois grandes armários encontravam-se junto às paredes, além de uma comprida e baixa mesa no centro, diante de uma luxuosa cama coberta com tenda... seu suporte carcomido de madeira há muito tendo desmoronado e a parte superior, coberta de lençóis furados, estando agora caída sobre o colchão de penas num grande e desordenado amontoado cinzento. Limo cobria as superfícies em grande quantidade. Ali existiam mais duas portas: uma para a direita e outra para a esquerda.

Antes que pudessem se decidir a respeito de qual checar primeiro, a entrada da esquerda foi aberta com violência, num chute, revelando atrás de si uma sacada com parapeito de pedra logo acima da entrada do palácio... posição de dois goblins arqueiros que agora apontavam suas flechas para o lado de dentro, surpreendendo os recém-chegados.

Um trovão ressoou ao mesmo tempo em que as setas eram disparadas. Uma das criaturinhas, mais ansiosa por acertar os intrusos, inclusive lançou duas ao mesmo tempo. Visavam Lisah, que, usando seus reflexos, saltou rolando pelo chão para trás da cama desmoronada, os projéteis passando por cima de si e se fincando na outra porta. O outro salteador disparou contra o druida, a ponta afiada da flecha ferindo-o de raspão num dos braços e lhe rasgando a manga da túnica, sangue voando; mas acabando por ser cravada na parede metros atrás. Hachiko revidou lançando também uma seta... que perfurou o peito de um dos arqueiros, fazendo-o cambalear para trás até colidir de costas com o parapeito, perder o equilíbrio e despencar rumo ao solo. Kirinak, por sua vez, arremessou pedras contra o outro – errando todas – mas o inimigo logo foi derrubado por Anuk, que desviou de uma flecha que o visava, e abocanhou o pescoço do oponente sem piedade.

Com a área limpa, eles puderam recuperar o fôlego.

Lisah foi averiguar, com cautela, a outra porta. Dava acesso, para sua surpresa, a uma espécie de casa de banho situada em pleno segundo andar, semelhante aos antigos termas e banhos públicos do Império Boreal. Concluiu, assim, que devia ser tradição dos monarcas da Liga do Norte, autoproclamados sucessores dos imperadores, contar com recintos como aqueles em suas residências. Todo revestido de pedra suave e bem-talhada, o lugar possuía em seu centro um tanque de cerca de um metro e meio de profundidade onde outrora o rei, a rainha e seus convidados mergulhavam na água quente e tratavam dos mais diversos assuntos por horas a fio. O líquido escuro e lodoso ocupando agora o recipiente só combinava mesmo com os novos inquilinos goblins do palácio, como a elfa logo associou. Nada útil havia ali, e assim ela logo retornou ao cômodo anterior para informar os companheiros sobre o que encontrara.

Estes, por sua vez, olhavam através da sacada do quarto. Já era noite lá fora, as nuvens escuras carregadas não tendo permitido que percebessem a retirada do astro solar. Os relâmpagos e trovões só se tornavam mais freqüentes, anunciando a próxima chegada da chuva. Diante de tais circunstâncias, e levando em conta que os últimos goblins ainda no palácio provavelmente se encontravam selados numa única sala daquele andar, melhor seria pernoitarem num local coberto, salvos da água que se precipitaria. Ou seja, deveriam dormir no palácio. Aquele quarto serviria muito bem, e talvez nem precisassem montar guarda. Lisah trancou novamente a fechadura, adotando também mais uma medida de proteção: utilizando uma corda emprestada por Kirinak, apanhou alguns dos escombros da cama e os pés de mesa pegos pela clériga no andar de baixo, montando uma arrojada armadilha junto à porta, de modo que se alguém pisasse na extremidade da corda deixada rente ao chão, bem em frente à entrada, a pilha de entulho cairia sobre sua cabeça. Algo longe de ser letal, mas que causaria barulho suficiente para acordarem e se defenderem.

Ainda que houvessem achado a idéia genial, todos continuavam se questionando a respeito dos conhecimentos que a elfa de Astar demonstrava possuir. Preparação de armadilhas, arrombamento de portas, agilidade fora do comum... o que ela fazia de sua vida, afinal? E o que queria em Behatar?

Preferindo o silêncio, no entanto, iniciaram os preparativos para uma refeição noturna e em seguida o repouso. Kirinak protestara não ser seguro, que preferia dormir em outro lugar – porém foi ignorada. Enquanto mordiscavam as frutas e outros alimentos que carregavam consigo, saboreavam, acima de tudo, a ironia da situação: jamais pensaram que um dia passariam a noite nos aposentos de um rei...

* * *

Todos comeram e aos poucos foram se ajeitando para dormir. Lisah retirou o colchão de penas de baixo da tenda quebrada da cama e, colocando-o sobre o chão, deitou-se nele junto com Kiche. Como era grande, comportava mais uma pessoa, e assim a elfa de Astar permitiu que Hachiko se acomodasse também nele. Kirinak retirou alguns lençóis do leito de Volanir e deitou-se em cima deles, enquanto Caleb, que nunca dormira em local parecido, optou pelo piso nu, acompanhado por Anuk.

O cansaço venceu a todos após algum tempo, exceto o druida. Apesar de ter sido um longuíssimo dia, todos tendo passado por diversos apuros de Tileade até ali, ele, ainda que igualmente exausto, não estava habituado mesmo a pernoitar num local construído por humanos, longe do toque da grama e das folhas das árvores. Aquele ambiente lhe causava profundo incômodo, sendo que virou para lá e para cá inúmeras vezes sem conseguir pregar os olhos. A situação piorou quando começou a chover: as gotas d'água, caindo sobre o telhado, passaram a penetrar dentro do palácio através de suas goteiras, que não eram poucas. Desse modo o pingar incessante da tempestade, somado aos raios, contribuía ainda mais para a insônia de Rosengard. Se ele estivesse na floresta, não se incomodaria de modo algum com o fenômeno, mas o problema era a construção. Aquela carcaça de pedra e alvenaria que o deixava cada vez mais nervoso.

Pensou até em ir passar a noite do lado de fora e regressar assim que o sol surgisse, porém teria de passar pela porta do quarto – não sabendo como destrancá-la e correndo o risco de acionar a armadilha de Lisah. Isso acabaria por despertar os demais – coisa que não queria – então achou melhor tentar se conformar com a situação. Cedo ou tarde o sono viria...

Foi então que pensou: alguma distração poderia ajudá-lo a cansar-se ainda mais, adormecendo com maior facilidade. Depois de um minuto ou dois raciocinando, sentado sobre o chão, lembrou-se do estojo contendo um pergaminho que encontrara no subsolo aquela tarde. Ainda não o lera, e aquele poderia ser o melhor momento. Decidido, acendeu sua pederneira, criando pequeno foco de luz, e com a outra mão pegou o antigo documento de bonita caligrafia, lendo-o com atenção:

_A guerra contra os petulantes que se recusam a adorar o bondoso Swordanimus como único deus persiste... Logo os Cavaleiros da Luz e a Ordem de Gartur estarão extintos e o nobre Senhor da Espada será plenamente glorificado._

_ Eu gostaria, porém, de ter em minhas fileiras soldados como o bravo Kyrin, Cavaleiro da Luz, ótimo estrategista, perito em combate e capaz de morrer por sua fé, mesmo adorando falsos deuses... É tamanho desperdício ele fazer parte das forças que estão contra mim e a sagrada Liga do Norte! Até mesmo alguns de seus mais novos aprendizes, segundo os relatórios de meus espiões, como Rabesdin e o tal Göther, parecem guerreiros de incrível habilidade. Invejando-os assim, revelo o estado de marasmo e incredulidade em que boa parcela de minhas forças armadas caíram nos últimos anos, talvez devido aos supostos sinais divinos de calamidade._

_ Pretendo, porém, renovar nossas fileiras nestes tempos de necessidade. Alguns membros da Sociedade dos Colibris, como os descendentes dos infames irmãos Durgan, prometem colaborar conosco trazendo reforços do submundo – ainda que não sejam plenamente confiáveis. Novos recrutamentos entre os civis também se fazem necessários. Inclusive ontem recebi alguns novos aspirantes a cavaleiros na capital. Entre eles encontrava-se um jovem pastor das Terras Altas, chamado Macker. Nunca me esquecerei de seu grande entusiasmo. O garoto parecia disposto a tudo para me servir. Só posso esperar que ele passe nos testes._

_ Meu real desejo era ter Kyrin em meu exército... mas se isso não for possível... contentarei-me com o jovial Macker._

_**Volanir V, Rei do Sagrado Território da Liga do Norte.**_

Um apontamento do antigo soberano, tendo sido escrito por certo pouco antes do Crepúsculo dos Deuses. A questão era que Caleb via-se agora paralisado, dedos dormentes mantendo firme o pergaminho aberto em suas mãos. Macker. Aquele nome novamente. E de uma maneira por completo inesperada.

Sabia que a visita àquele palácio não fora por acaso, e que a benevolente Wella conduzia seus passos aonde quer que fosse. Mais uma pista para que conseguisse evitar a calamidade que se avizinhava. Já reunira quase todos os mortais presentes em seu sonho. Agora só teria de juntar as peças do quebra-cabeças para descobrir quem era realmente Macker, o que pretendia e como detê-lo.

Seu coração batia forte. Enrolou o documento e guardou-o novamente no estojo, sabendo que voltaria a consultá-lo. Um achado de suma importância em sua jornada. Em sua mente, somente agradecimentos sinceros à sua deusa. Ele impediria a catástrofe. Era capaz disso.

Ao inserir novamente o pergaminho em meio às suas coisas, olhou distraidamente pelo quarto, sob a claridade da chama na pedra... e notou algo estranho. O leito de Kirinak, composto pelos lençóis retirados da cama desmoronada, encontrava-se vazio. Observou com maior atenção os arredores do aposento, e ninguém viu além de seus outros companheiros. Só nesse momento sentiu um vento estranho pelas costas... notando que a porta da sala fora aberta, a armadilha de Lisah permanecendo suspensa intacta logo acima. Aos poucos compreendia tudo... a jovem humana deixara seu leito, aproveitando-se da distração de Rosengard lendo o documento, e agora devia se apressar através dos corredores do palácio. Que pretendia, afinal? Estaria indo embora por passar a noite ali contrariada? Ou fugindo em definitivo dos demais, temendo que a traíssem entregando-a às autoridades?

De um modo ou de outro, levantou-se e resolveu segui-la. Ordenou baixinho que Anuk ficasse para trás, transpondo com cuidado a corda no chão e também saindo pela porta.

Deslocou-se pelo corredor, ouvindo passos apressados mais à frente. Logo percebeu que estes desciam pelas escadas do salão de festas, deixando todas as entradas abertas pelo trajeto. Um descuido cometido por alguém que não acreditava que seria seguida. O druida acompanhou o rastro da clériga, que por certo ignorava o perigo representado pelos goblins ainda ali dentro... até o corredor do andar inferior. Mais precisamente, através da porta aberta da capela de Swordanimus.

A chuva caía com intensidade, num som quase ensurdecedor. Receoso, Caleb apoiou-se no batente da entrada, olhando com discrição para o interior do escuro santuário – nada conseguindo nele distinguir com seus limitados olhos humanos. Logo um forte relâmpago iluminou a noite, acompanhado de estrondoso trovão, revelando por frações de segundo o rosto pálido de Kirinak, isento do capuz, fitando de forma fixa a espada cravada no altar... seu corpo ajoelhado diante dele em expressão de profunda prece.

* * *

_"A crença de hoje é a heresia de amanhã"_

– Velfiria de Serinia, aprox. 763 ACD.


	16. Capítulo VIII: As clérigas de Tyrnan

Capítulo VIII

_"As clérigas de Tyrnan"_

Mulheres. Muitas mulheres.

Era difícil detalhar seus corpos, suas formas ou o que vestiam. Eram apenas silhuetas nebulosas geradas pela memória e, devido ao caráter cada vez mais falho desta com o decorrer do tempo, perdiam nitidez sempre que tornavam a ser visitadas. Havia tamanha profusão delas no recinto que seu pequeno ser, ainda que não mais o fosse em realidade, sentia-se aflito e apertado. Naquele instante em questão, porém, seu apuro não se dava propriamente devido à lotação da casa. A multidão o incomodava – mais do que pela falta de espaço, por dificultar sua busca.

Ele procurava algo ou alguém em meio àquele aglomerado de jovens sem rosto, e não conseguia encontrar. O mais intrigante era que o impulso movendo-o dentro daquela visão sabia bem do que se tratava. Sua mente, porém, não conseguia determinar o que era. E se achava logo ainda mais desesperado, inserido numa preocupante ambigüidade em que se sentia consternado tanto por não reaver o que buscava, quanto por não possuir a mais vaga idéia do que viria a ser.

Para piorar, logo todo o enevoado ambiente passou a tremer, como se atingido por um tremor ou abalo similar proveniente da natureza. Quando, sem saber a quem recorrer, ia abrir a boca para gritar, tudo se tornou luz... o indesejado clarão cegando-o...

Ao abrir os olhos, Beli Eddas sentiu sua vista _doer_, finalmente compreendendo a expressão lingüística que tanto já ouvira em hospedarias e tavernas continente a fora, sem imaginar como se manifestaria de forma física. Nunca desejou tanto que Northar se irritasse com os mortais e, voltando aos soturnos dias do Crepúsculo dos Deuses, removesse o astro dourado dos céus. O primeiro impulso de sua mente, quase por reflexo, foi tentar erguer os braços para tampar o rosto com as mãos, privando-o assim da repentina claridade. No entanto, assim que fez o primeiro esforço para mover as juntas, percebeu – para seu infortúnio – que doíam como se estivessem atravessadas por punhais. Gemeu, e até mesmo sua garganta latejou por conta do pequeno grunhido. Pelo pouco que podia observar de sua pele, erguendo ligeiramente o pescoço, estava pálido como cera. Suor escorria-lhe pelos poros como se ele fosse uma esponja, e a improvisada cama na qual fora deitado, do mesmo modo que suas roupas, encontrava-se ensopada. Uma maca, carregada por ambas as extremidades. Isso explicava o sacolejar que se refletira até mesmo em seu sonho.

- Bom dia, princesa do norte!

Com a cabeça inclinada sobre si num ângulo de cabeça para baixo em sua visão, Beli Eddas visualizou a última pessoa que desejava encarar no estado em que se encontrava, ainda mais sorrindo para si de maneira zombeteira. Seus olhos não estavam tão bons para identificarem os exatos contornos daquele rosto, mas as longas orelhas pontiagudas não deixavam enganar.

- Elfo maldito... – o jovem mago murmurou num tom de desgosto que, unido à fraqueza causada pela enfermidade, mal pôde ser ouvido.

- Poupe suas palavras amistosas, companheiro – Trent Dante não perdia o senso de humor, ainda que suas feições demonstrariam certa tensão se pudessem ser observadas pelo humano com mais detalhes. – Temos de chegar até Tyrnan antes do anoitecer, ou você vai perder um bocado de peso e introduzir carne crua ao seu cardápio assim que Rimya estiver no meio do céu!

Segundo os cálculos do grupo, eles tinham menos de doze horas até o momento fatal, já que há pouco Northar estivera pairando no centro do firmamento. O crescente calor da primavera e a marcha acelerada os fustigavam, mas ainda assim não diminuíam o passo. Para todos Beli Eddas era pouco mais que um desconhecido – ranzinza e fechado, ainda por cima – porém sentiam-se no dever de salvá-lo daquela praga. Tyrnan não estava tão longe, e além do mais havia o fato de que, quanto mais rápido vencessem aquela estrada, menos estariam expostos aos perigos que ela oferecia. Afinal, não queriam encontrar mais um bando de goblins ou um corvo macabro como aquele que, felizmente, aparentava não mais espreitá-los.

Dentre todos, o mais esforçado era claramente Fëanor. Apesar da pouca experiência fora da hospedaria – ainda mais viajando – e do cansaço que o abalara depois de uma noite mal-dormida em Feritia e um batismo de lâmina na ponte, o rapaz, movido fosse por determinação pessoal ou um grande desejo de bem servir ao próximo, auxiliava o trato do doente como se ele lhe tivesse parentesco. Carregava a maca pela frente há horas sem reclamar de coisa alguma; ao contrário de Dante, que já pedira para a caminhada parar duas ou três vezes com o intuito de descansar as mãos, além de fazer Freya e Kal Sul prometerem assumir o lugar dele e do outro jovem assim que percorressem mais alguma distância.

- Quanto tempo ainda até Tyrnan, se mantermos este ritmo? – o embaixador de Glacis, machado de batalha agora sempre à mão, inquiriu à mercenária.

- Cinco ou seis horas – Freya replicou sem nem precisar pensar, tão bem habituada estava àqueles caminhos. – O sol do poente nos acolherá na cidade.

- Espero mesmo, minha cara.

Kal Sul era sincero, principalmente pelo motivo de não imaginar o que fariam se a meia-noite os encontrasse ainda na estrada...

Assim avançavam. Discreta, à esquerda, uma floresta de pinheiros acenava para os aventureiros de leve, sua folhagem sacudindo ao sabor do vento. Ao longe se desenhavam montanhas, vales, planícies... um universo intrigante e desconhecido aos que nunca haviam pisado Behatar, mas promessa de um caminho exaustivo até a capital àqueles que já o haviam desbravado. Trazendo o pólen das flores que desabrochavam e uma ou outra folha desgarrada de árvores errantes, a brisa vespertina carregava, acima de tudo, uma carga de incertezas tão grandes quanto a que aqueles mortais sentiam – principalmente o semi-acordado mago na maca.

Uma dessas mesmas incertezas logo se materializou diante do quinteto: o caminho atingiu uma bifurcação, com um dos trajetos seguindo adiante na mesma direção enquanto um desvio à direita, rodeado de arbustos e árvores antigas, oferecia uma alternativa incógnita aos mais curiosos, não havendo qualquer placa informando onde dava.

- Devemos continuar em frente – explicou Freya antes que qualquer outro do grupo pudesse manifestar dúvida. – Essa outra estrada leva apenas a um altar dedicado a Northar no meio da floresta, meia hora para ir e meia hora para voltar.

- Northar, você disse? – Fëanor quis confirmar.

- O Senhor dos Deuses – Kal Sul anuiu sorrindo.

Quando deram por si estavam parados, o jovem de Feritia tendo subitamente colocado a ponta da maca que carregava no chão. Trent Dante também foi obrigado, com isso, a pousar o leito sobre a poeira do trajeto. Beli Eddas gemeu de dor, mas eles imaginaram se não seria de protesto. Fëanor, em seguida, fitou cada um dos semblantes confusos de seus companheiros, detendo-se mais nos olhos de Freya, que aparentavam querer destroçá-lo. Ela devia querer fazer isso com todo mundo, pensou ele.

- Esperem aqui – falou por fim. – Irei até o altar orar. Volto o mais breve possível.

- Enlouqueceu? – a mercenária, como ele já suspeitava, reagiu. – O sujeito está morrendo! Se não chegarmos logo a Tyrnan seremos obrigados a nós mesmos matá-lo, e isso tornará todo o seu esforço para ajudá-lo inútil! Já não é do meu feitio ajudar assim um desconhecido, e ainda quer atrapalhar tudo?

- Mulher sem fé! – Fëanor, num gesto pretensamente ameaçador, ergueu uma das mãos e apontou o dedo indicador desta para a guerreira. – Não sabe que o poder das clérigas que procuramos é o mesmo daquele em que confio? Certa vez na hospedaria, viajantes discutiam sobre quem seria pior: os seguidores de Swordanimus ou aqueles que não seguem a divindade alguma. Digo-lhe: os que idolatram o Senhor da Espada conseguem ainda ser melhores, porque ao menos em algo acreditam. A crença no que é meramente mortal só leva a desespero e desesperança!

- Poupe-me do concílio religioso e vá logo rezar então! – Freya resmungou cruzando os braços. – E cuidado para não se perder na mata. Não tenho tanta certeza se Northar enviará dos céus uma bússola para você se situar...

Bufando, Fëanor tomou seu rumo pelo desvio. Os demais apenas o observaram sumir calados, imaginando se futuras desavenças como aquela não acabariam por colocar todo o grupo em cheque.

A caminhada realmente durara, pelos cálculos do aspirante a paladino, mais ou menos meia hora. A floresta parecia hesitar dos dois lados da estreita estrada, ora avançando sobre ela quase a ponto de engoli-la, obrigando Fëanor a abrir caminho entre a vegetação a cortes da espada paterna, ora recuando vários metros, gerando verdadeiras clareiras, para mais à frente vir novamente assediar a trilha.

Chegou, finalmente, a uma abertura mais ampla em meio ao arvoredo, que ainda assim obstruía certos pontos da área e até mesmo bloqueava os raios solares com suas copas. Apesar da imperfeição gerada pelo crescimento desordenado da vegetação, uma área em aparente formato de círculo abrigava em seu centro o dito altar ao deus Northar. Ali, coberta por galhos, musgo e trepadeiras, uma estrutura de pedra milenar portava o símbolo da espada com a lâmina voltada para o céu, brandida por uma mão de traços fortes que emergia do topo de um pinheiro em tamanho quase natural, também esculpido na rocha. O trabalho fora feito com tanto esmero, provavelmente na longínqua época do Império Boreal, que mesmo depois de muito tempo a força da natureza de Wella não conseguira legá-lo completamente ao esquecimento.

Fëanor aproximou-se lentamente, fincou a espada no solo e, nela apoiado, prostrou-se em reverência. De olhos fechados, pediu mais uma vez ao maior dos deuses orientação e luz em sua jornada. Apesar dos percalços, mantivera-se vivo e são até aquele momento – devendo isso, em sua visão, às graças do benevolente senhor divino. Além de meditar a respeito do que vivera naqueles últimos dois dias e o que ainda estaria por vir, pediu paciência para lidar com seus tão diferentes companheiros de viagem. Principalmente Freya, que às vezes se mostrava tão petulante.

Ali permaneceu por mais alguns minutos, ciente de que realmente não deveria se demorar devido à preocupante condição de Beli Eddas. Fazendo um último gesto para o altar em devoção, pôs-se a retornar pelo acidentado trajeto até a estrada principal.

Nela, os outros quatro aventureiros o aguardavam sob a sombra de uma sequóia. Beli Eddas tornara a adormecer, enquanto Kal Sul e Trent Dante conversavam, descontraidamente, sobre livros de poesia satírica. Freya era a única que fazia questão de demonstrar claramente estar entediada, limpando as unhas com sua adaga ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava para lá e para cá numa rota pré-determinada de inquietude.

Uma hora depois de sua partida, Fëanor ressurgiu no desvio, como previsto. Parecia bem mais aliviado do que antes, além de tomado de ainda maior disposição. Dirigiu-se até a maca no solo, ignorando o olhar aborrecido da mercenária, e apanhou-a novamente. O elfo acompanhou-o no gesto, prometendo terminar a conversa com o anão mais tarde. Antes de voltarem a andar, Freya indagou:

- Pronto?

Mantendo uma expressão firme, porém tranqüila, o filho de Göther assentiu.

Prosseguiram.

A marcha continuou acelerada. Algumas centenas de metros adiante, por conta das constantes reclamações de Trent, Kal Sul assumiu seu lugar carregando a parte de trás da maca. Fëanor, no entanto, insistiu para permanecer no posto. Seu senso de altruísmo aparentava ter sido realmente fortalecido pela visita ao santuário de Northar. Ao menos nesse aspecto, Freya via-se obrigada a agradecer ao deus. Inclusive, ela era a única que até então não despendera qualquer esforço para transportar o doente. Seu argumento constituía defender o grupo em caso de ataque. Algo que não convencia, porém, e os demais não podiam negar nutrir por ela crescente antipatia.

A estrada avançava junto com a tarde, rodeada por grama baixa sob um céu de agradável tom anil. Logo avistaram, ao longe, um vulto alto e cinzento, de contornos semelhantes aos humanos. Freya e Trent Dante esclareceram se tratar da grande estátua erguida em homenagem a Wella junto à muralha de Tyrnan, o que indicava não faltar muito para atingirem a cidade. Antes do monumento, porém, era possível visualizar, mais próxima e junto a uma pequena área florestal, uma nítida fortificação de muros altos e argutas torres de vigilância, identificada como o forte Guikdon. Ainda no caminho, mais perto que o forte e a cidade, existia uma espécie de cercado com chão de pedra e edificações baixas. Tiveram de vencer mais alguma distância para identificá-lo como um cemitério.

Era costume em Behatar, desde os tempos do Império Boreal e sua valorizada tradição militar, estabelecer cemitérios de guerreiros próximos de fortes ou posições do exército. Além de se valorizar a memória dos falecidos, quase todos tendo perecido valentemente em combate ou morrido por causas naturais após uma brilhante carreira de comando, acreditava-se que tal prática fazia com que os soldados mais jovens tivessem maior contato com seus melhores predecessores e pudessem, assim, neles se espelhar em seu serviço ao rei. Apesar do caráter um tanto mórbido, a tradição gerava seus frutos e por isso mesmo era perpetuada no continente há tanto tempo, com cemitérios como aquele sendo sempre muito bem cuidados pelos destacamentos presentes em cada forte por eles responsável; além de constituírem, com raras exceções, motivo de reverência e respeito da parte dos viajantes.

Foi assim que, depois de mais meia hora de caminhada, o grupo atingiu o singelo portal metálico, no entanto mantido em perfeito estado, que dava acesso ao interior da necrópole. Ao contrário do que possa se pensar, a estrada seguia cemitério adentro, cruzando-o de um lado a outro – revelando a intenção dos militares em obrigar quem passasse a prestar sua homenagem aos combatentes mortos, ou ao menos gerar uma fagulha de reflexão a respeito de quem de tão importante poderia estar enterrado em cada uma daquelas covas. O fato de carregarem um companheiro de viagem moribundo numa maca para dentro de um lugar que remetia à morte fez os integrantes do grupo se questionarem sobre se seria bom ou não para Beli Eddas atravessar tal ambiente; mas quando deram por si, já passavam por baixo da estrutura de ferro cujo topo ostentava, na antiga língua dos boreais, a denominação do local:

**CEMITÉRIO DOS BRAVOS**

Adentraram então um amplo complexo de túmulos e pequenos mausoléus, embora a estrada seguisse adiante sem nenhum obstáculo até a saída logo em frente, depois de alguns minutos de trajeto. Todos, exceto Freya e o inconsciente Beli Eddas, passaram a examinar as sepulturas conforme andavam. A variedade delas era algo de se admirar, refletindo o fato de, apesar de todos ali terem pertencido ao exército do continente em diferentes períodos, haverem morrido de distintas maneiras e pertencido a diferentes patentes e regimentos. Algo comum era notável, todavia: a quase inexistência de representantes das forças da antiga Liga do Norte. Ainda que muitos militares desse período figurassem entre os maiores soldados e estrategistas já vistos em Boreatia, a nova Behatar pretendia expurgar os erros e injustiças do passado – e essa postura não incluía prestar culto a guerreiros que, mesmo habilidosos, haviam ceifado milhares de vidas inocentes. Os poucos mortos de tal época que ali descansavam se encontravam, porém, nos mais adornados e amplos túmulos do cemitério. Parece contraditório, mas essa característica se dava devido a tais sepulturas serem dedicadas a mártires do exército da Liga que acabaram sendo eliminados por permanecerem fiéis aos deuses durante as perseguições feitas pelos fiéis de Swordanimus. Aqueles falecidos sim representavam os valores que o novo Reino Boreal pretendia difundir.

Além desses mausoléus de maior requinte, alguns até se assemelhando a pequenos templos e portando esculturas com representações aproximadas da aparência que seus moradores teriam tido em vida, espalhavam-se pela necrópole lápides de variados tamanhos e formatos, embora seguissem padrões: as pertencentes a antigos soldados do Império Boreal, por exemplo, possuíam estrutura em retângulo com ponta triangular, havendo nesta a gravação em alto relevo de uma coroa de louros. Letras em caligrafia antiga e imponente registravam o nome do morto, seu posto e razão do óbito. Embora fosse considerada germe do desprezível sentimento de supremacia da Liga do Norte, a guerra de independência contra Etressia tinha ali também seus representantes, ainda que mais discretos, em covas marcadas por lápides quadradas e baixas, enfeitadas com pequenas armas esculpidas em pedra. Fëanor, maravilhado, descobriu uma ou outra sepultura com os emblemas do pinheiro e a espada voltada para os céus, concluindo claramente que Cavaleiros da Luz também repousavam ali. Sem deixar de carregar a maca, abaixava a cabeça em breve prece cada vez que avistava um daqueles túmulos. Esperava poder também servir bem à causa de Northar e os deuses, e assim, quem sabe, um dia igualmente encontrar descanso em meio aos companheiros que haviam lutado pelo mesmo objetivo antes que nascesse.

Freya, por sua vez, tinha os olhos fixos nos mausoléus. Fitava suas estruturas e detalhes com intensa curiosidade, apesar de já ter passado por aquele cemitério antes. Sabia que, assim como era costume em Behatar soldados serem enterrados perto de fortes em lugares como aquele, parte das riquezas que possuíam em vida também era geralmente alojada com os mortos, em câmaras e criptas específicas dentro de cada uma daquelas sepulturas mais sofisticadas. Imaginou o que poderia encontrar de valioso se explorasse alguma delas...

- É melhor nos apressarmos... – murmurou Trent em dado momento, olhando ao redor com perceptível receio. – Não quero correr o risco de encarar mais carniçais.

- Tem toda razão, orelhudo! – exclamou Kal Sul que, apesar de sua conhecida valentia, demonstrava já sinais de cansaço.

Ouvindo essas palavras, a mercenária tirou os olhos dos mausoléus e examinou por um instante o aspecto pálido e fraco de Beli Eddas na maca. Havia corpos e mais corpos em decomposição embaixo da terra daquele cemitério, ótima fonte de alimento para mortos-vivos como os que haviam enfrentado antes na ponte... É, o elfo estava mesmo certo. Melhor era esquecer os sonhos exagerados de riqueza e se focar mais em sua própria segurança, pensou Freya. Principalmente com o misterioso "M" à espreita. Quando deu por si, ela mesma andava mais rápido que os outros, querendo sair logo daquele local.

Assim o fizeram depois de alguns minutos. A tarde findava. Pela frente, antes de Tyrnan, havia ainda o forte.

A fortaleza de Guikdon seguia o padrão das fortificações militares de Behatar, que se espelhavam por sua vez em suas ancestrais do Império Boreal. Aquela em específico se situava junto a uma curva da estrada, que assim contornava parte das muralhas para seguir seu caminho. Nelas havia cinco torres de guarda: uma em cada canto do quadrado que formavam e uma quinta, ligeiramente maior, no muro oposto àquele em que se encontrava o portão de entrada. Essa última possuía em todos os entrepostos a alcunha de "Torre Forte", devido a constituir a estrutura de paredes mais grossas da fortaleza e abrigar um pequeno abrigo no subsolo projetado para constituir definitivo foco de resistência dos soldados, caso fossem encurralados. Dentro das muralhas, além do forte em si, de estrutura similar a um pequeno castelo de pedra, havia quatro outras dependências que o circundavam: um armazém de víveres, a casa de armas e dois alojamentos para os soldados. Os oficiais, como era de praxe, tinham seus aposentos, melhores que os de seus comandados, dentro da estrutura central. Exército constituía sinônimo de hierarquia, e hierarquia levava a privilégios. Tal característica não era exclusiva das forças boreais.

Os viajantes aproximaram-se do forte e viram alguns sentinelas, com suas armaduras possuindo detalhes em azul, de prontidão no topo dos muros e junto às torres. Estes aparentaram ignorá-los, ainda que transportassem um ferido. Os membros da comitiva contornaram o lugar e já se distanciavam pela estrada, quando um dos militares, avistando Kal Sul, acenou-lhe e exclamou num sorriso:

- Que os deuses o protejam, nobre anão! Difícil ver um dos seus nestas terras!

- Ó nobre homem! – o embaixador bradou feliz em resposta, diminuindo um pouco o passo e gerando uma careta por parte de Freya, que subitamente se cobrira mais uma vez com seu capuz. – Rogo para que Bragondir mantenha afiadas as lâminas de ti e seus colegas!

- Vejo que transportam um ferido. Precisam de ajuda?

- Não, fique tranqüilo – a mercenária tomou a palavra, tentando não soar tão ríspida. – Estamos a caminho de Tyrnan, e com sorte lá chegaremos ao anoitecer. As clérigas cuidarão de nosso amigo. Nada como um pequeno auxílio dos bondosos deuses, não é mesmo?

Fëanor conteve-se para não insultar a companheira de viagem diante de sua falsa devoção às divindades, porém conteve-se. Teria de se acostumar com aquele temperamento se quisessem chegar sem mais problemas à capital.

- Sim, de fato – o soldado, bem jovem, não notou a dissimulação da guerreira. – Que os bons ventos os levem em segurança ao seu destino!

Eles acenaram e prosseguiram.

Freya sentia nojo de ver um combatente se dirigindo de maneira tão ingênua e otimista a qualquer um que passasse. Logo se via se tratar de um recruta recém-saído das asas da mãe e que ainda mal sabia como brandir uma espada. Se já houvesse ao menos cortado ao meio um inimigo no calor frenético da batalha, sentido o sangue de outro jorrar sobre sua armadura anunciando que ele viveria mais um dia para guerrear, provavelmente não assumiria aquela postura tão tola. Sua alma ainda não fora forjada no inferno da conflagração, e até lá continuaria a pensar que a vida no exército era um sonho de cavalaria. Quando realmente fosse atirado em frente a um batalhão inimigo, descobriria que deuses ou bons ventos não bastariam para que saísse vivo. Era devido a essa crescente ingenuidade que tantas nações perdiam guerras...

A mercenária acabou tirada de suas reflexões bélicas com uma série de gemidos emitidos por Beli Eddas sobre a maca. Não se podia afirmar se estava acordado ou não, mas era certo que delirava. Trent Dante colocou um pano umedecido sobre a testa do aspirante a mago, ao mesmo tempo em que o firmamento se convertia numa imensidão tom de ferrugem. Logo Rimya e as estrelas surgiriam. E tinham de chegar ao santuário antes que a escuridão atingisse a metade de suas horas.

A estrada avançava por entre algumas cada vez mais densas paisagens de árvores, anunciando a proximidade da Floresta Negra. Behatar era famosa por ela, e os aventureiros notaram em Kal Sul certa impressão conforme admirava a mata. Fëanor permanecia, no entanto, impassível: ainda que também nunca houvesse percorrido aquela região, estava mais preocupado em carregar a maca. A julgar pelo tempo que já gastara realizando a tarefa, não seria de se surpreender se ele ficasse dias sem poder utilizar os braços quando finalmente colocassem o doente no chão.

Aproximaram-se da grande estátua dedicada a Wella quando o céu já passava de laranja a azul escuro. O imenso monumento, com os braços abertos, parecia acolher os viajantes com entusiasmo, gerando o efeito de se sentirem aliviados e bem-vindos. Freya sabia, porém, que a realidade da pequena povoação era bem diferente. Teria de tomar cuidado redobrado, aliás, devido à sua prévia passagem por ali: sendo assim, nem pensou em retirar o capuz. Esperava que ninguém da guarda houvesse observado seu rosto, ou teria sérios problemas...

- Mal posso esperar para passar a noite numa boa cama de hospedaria! – suspirou o elfo, constatando que dormir duas vezes ao relento já era mais que suficiente para si dentro de no mínimo alguns meses.

- Eu não contaria tanto com a hospitalidade de Tyrnan... – murmurou a guerreira, enquanto a estrada começava a acompanhar o contorno da muralha cercando a cidade. – O atual procurador odeia forasteiros e quase expulsa a pontapés visitantes que ousem cruzar o portão sem serem autorizados pela guarda. Um lunático traumatizado pelo Crepúsculo dos Deuses. Eu espero que tenhamos sorte em pelo menos chegar ao santuário...

- Tudo dará certo – Fëanor afirmou determinado. – Northar guia nossos passos.

_Quero ver a desculpa que ele inventará para os vigias..._ – Freya pensou consigo.

Continuaram acompanhando a muralha, até o portão da cidade surgir logo à frente, situado numa dobra dos muros. Duas rígidas torres de guarda – similares a todas as demais distribuídas ao redor da povoação – vigiavam o entrar e sair de pessoas, diminuído àquele final de tarde. Antes que o grupo se preocupasse com os sentinelas, no entanto, sua atenção se voltou para um ponto à esquerda da estrada, junto à crescente floresta que prometia engolir Tyrnan dentro de mais alguns anos. Havia nele uma pequena tenda listrada, enfeitada com flâmulas e bandeirolas. O letreiro nela colocado, com os dizeres "Latife, O Duelista", já dava a entender do que o local se tratava, mas a movimentação nele existente confirmou as primeiras impressões: uma pequena aglomeração de pessoas, em sua maioria crianças, cercava um rapaz em seus vinte e poucos anos, vestindo armadura desgastada por cima de um traje em clores claras que seria motivo de piada a um guerreiro sério. O corpo era esguio, os cabelos loiros e os músculos pouco desenvolvidos; porém o jovem espadachim revelava certa rapidez em seus golpes de sabre contra o vento, embora toda aquela demonstração de agilidade circense pouco pudesse ser de valia num combate real – aspecto que Freya e Kal Sul imaginaram de imediato, em diferentes graus de arrogância.

Os meninos da cidade, sem terem conhecimento das efetivas artes da guerra, admiravam os movimentos do tal Latife com os olhos brilhando e bracinhos vibrando a cada estocada deste contra um monstro imaginário, desejando serem como ele quando crescessem. Os recém-chegados de Feritia, talvez para aplacarem um pouco sua tensão diante da entrada de Tyrnan, detiveram-se por alguns instantes junto aos espectadores do artista, enquanto este exclamava, conforme brandia sua espada de lâmina fina numa coreografia bem-montada:

- Venham desafiar o grande Latife para um duelo! O prêmio para quem conseguir me levar ao solo, claro, sem ferimentos mortais, está acumulado em cento e quarenta peças de ouro! Quem se acha capaz de realizar essa façanha?

Todos no grupo de viajantes, exceto o adoentado Beli Eddas, trocaram olhares desconfiados. Kal Sul pensou que seria interessante mostrar àquelas crianças boreais como um anão de Glacis lutava com seu machado, mas seria pouco educado para com o duelista, provavelmente nativo daquele continente. Trent Dante imaginava se conseguiria vencê-lo pela magia, congelando a espada assim como fizera anteriormente com a arma de Freya, mas magia era geralmente proibida naquele tipo de competição, os conjuradores arcanos tendo seus próprios tipos de desafios em que se digladiavam. Fëanor passou a mão direita pelo cabo do sabre paterno, mas preferiu mantê-lo guardado – tinham de cuidar do mago na maca e aquele não era o melhor momento para uma demonstração egoísta de força. Já Freya, certa de que poderia fazer aquele lutador magrelo comer poeira do chão, lançou um olhar para a tenda que possuía, em seguida na direção dos muros da cidade... e então se manifestou:

- Desejo sim desafiá-lo, caro Latife, mas não agora. A noite se aproxima, prejudicando meus sentidos e fazendo pesar o cansaço em meu corpo. Irei sim lutar contigo, mas amanhã, pela manhã. Até lá, gostaria apenas de saber se poderia partilhar comigo sua barraca, para que eu não durma ao relento. E por favor, exclua disso quaisquer segundas intenções.

Alguns ali puderam suspeitar da jogada de Freya: ela não queria passar a noite dentro dos muros de Tyrnan. Só não sabiam que tanta precaução era devida ao fato de a mercenária ter assassinado um nobre da cidade meses antes, temendo ainda ser reconhecida por algum guarda ou morador. Os colegas de viagem que tratassem de seus negócios lá dentro, e quando o sol raiasse ela os reencontraria ali fora de bom grado. Não valia a pena se arriscar.

Latife embainhou a espada, coçou o queixo por um momento com os olhos fixos na guerreira, e respondeu:

- Pois bem. Pode sim dividir comigo minha tenda esta noite, viajante. Mas saiba que possuo olhos às costas, caso tente me roubar.

_Duvido muito disso..._ – a mente de Freya continuava tão afiada quanto sua arma.

Ela encaminhou-se para o improvisado teto do duelista, enquanto este encerrava suas atividades e também se preparava para o recolhimento noturno. As crianças, comentando entre si se a tal guerreira era ou não melhor que Latife, retornaram até o portão, onde alguns de seus pais as aguardavam irritados pela demora. Devido ao toque de recolher, dentro de mais algumas horas a entrada seria fechada e ninguém mais poderia adentrar ou deixar Tyrnan. Chegara o momento dos aventureiros tentarem ganhar acesso ao interior do povoado. E foi assim que, carregando a maca com Beli Eddas, dirigiram-se ao portal ladeado por pedra e ferro.

A poucos passos de cruzarem-no, foram abordados por um dos soldados no topo da muralha, usando armadura nas cores de Behatar, mas com detalhes em verde e o emblema de um pinheiro, sem outras insígnias, gravado no peitoral. Kal Sul, como diplomata estrangeiro, não estava certo se uma mera cidade no território do reino poderia fazer tais alterações no traje da guarda, mas guardou a observação para si. As ríspidas palavras do vigia logo foram bradadas de modo a fazer boa parte dos outros sentinelas ouvirem:

- Alto lá! Quem são vocês e o que querem?

- Boa tarde, nobre homem – começou o embaixador, lançando de leve o olhar para o céu e constatando que poderia ainda saudar o guarda daquela maneira. – Desejamos permissão para adentrar Tyrnan.

- Conversa fiada, anão! – o soldado rebateu grosseiramente. – Vejo que trazem um doente. O que tem ele? Acham mesmo que arriscaria deixá-los entrar e contaminar toda a cidade com alguma praga?

Kal Sul calou-se para manter-se paciente. Rebaixar-se ao nível de ignorância daquele homem não facilitaria as coisas. Trent Dante e Fëanor, por sua vez, encontravam maior dificuldade em se conter. Enquanto o elfo desejava já ter um melhor conhecimento de magia para lançar um relâmpago sobre aquele ser, o aspirante a Cavaleiro da Luz tinha vontade de sacar a espada e escalar o muro no encalço daquele pérfido. Todos ali sabiam, todavia, que no fundo a melhor solução era o diálogo.

- Perdoe-me... – o diplomata continuou, os punhos fechados refletindo sua força de vontade. – Sou um convidado oficial do novo rei de Behatar, Jetro I, para sua coroação. Dirijo-me à capital Borenar, e eu e meus companheiros necessitamos de pouso para a noite. Um dos nossos caiu sim doente, mas nada de que as clérigas do santuário dentro dos muros não possam cuidar. Será que poderia, por favor, nos deixar entrar, em face dessas circunstâncias?

- Como posso confiar num forasteiro anão? – insistiu o vigia, enquanto seus colegas se aproximavam pela muralha.

- Por Northar, este homem está morrendo! – interveio Fëanor, apontando para a maca. – Vai mesmo deixar que sua desconfiança ceife a vida dele por falta de cuidados que poderiam ser facilmente cedidos dentro da cidade?

- Posso mostrar-lhe minhas insígnias se quiser – completou Kal Sul. – Sou um diplomata a serviço do rei de Glacis.

As duas últimas alegações pareceram abalar a teimosia do soldado. Este mordeu os lábios, trocando olhares de dúvida com os demais vigias. Os viajantes, olhos atentos ao muro, notaram que alguns moveram de forma afirmativa a cabeça, ainda que um tanto relutantes. A resposta final do guarda logo veio:

- Está bem, podem entrar. Mas irão direto para o santuário de Wella. Não quero vê-los em qualquer outra parte da cidade, principalmente lugares em que a praga desse jovem poderia se espalhar. E, pela manhã, devem se retirar o quanto antes. Caso eu não os veja cruzando este portão nas primeiras horas após o nascer do sol, ordenarei que revistem tudo em busca de vocês! Terão, então, de se entender com o procurador Chänter.

- De acordo – anuiu Kal Sul. – Obrigado por vencer os monstros dentro de você, soldado. A vida deste rapaz agradece.

Nenhum sentinela respondeu. Os aventureiros, acompanhados por olhares desconfiados tanto da guarda quanto dos pais que voltavam para casa com suas crianças, avançaram pelo portão e ganharam as cada vez mais quietas ruas de Tyrnan, a noite já tendo plenamente se instalado.

O santuário dedicado à deusa Wella estava situado ao final de uma longa via, bem ao lado de um dos segmentos da muralha. O local era cercado por muros altos, embora não tanto quanto os que rodeavam a cidade, tendo sido provavelmente erguidos para resguardar as clérigas em seu interior. Um portão metálico com entalhes de folhas e flores separava as dependências das sacerdotisas da rua, sendo possível visualizar através dele o jardim abundante e bem-cuidado que dominava boa parte do espaço do santuário. Não era à toa ser aquele território pertencente àquelas que cultuavam a Senhora da Natureza.

Observados por uns poucos curiosos, os viajantes carregaram Beli Eddas até a entrada. Fëanor e Trent Dante espionaram o interior: não havia qualquer sinal das clérigas no jardim, embora algumas janelas da construção ostentassem velas acesas. Teriam de chamar por alguém.

- Hei, aqui! – o paladino se incumbiu da tarefa sem que houvessem precisado lhe pedir. – Alguém pode nos ajudar?

Passaram-se alguns instantes. Kal Sul, cansado, sentou-se junto ao muro pelo lado de fora, sua armadura tilintando. Jurou ouvir o grasnar de um corvo ao longe, porém desconfiou que seus sentidos exaustos lhe pregavam uma peça; e, ainda que fosse mesmo um corvo, poderia muito bem não ser o mesmo da noite anterior, que devido à longa marcha do dia já parecia tão distante. Fëanor clamou por auxílio novamente. Desta vez, pouco depois, o som de uma porta sendo aberta e passos sobre as pedras do pátio foram escutados. Alguém vinha atendê-los.

A figura surgiu vestindo túnica branca do pescoço aos pés, os cabelos grisalhos presos num coque atrás do rosto em que se desenhavam proeminentes rugas. A expressão facial não era das melhores. Foi com certo incômodo na voz que a idosa humana perguntou aos desconhecidos:

- O que querem para perturbar o sono das filhas de Wella?

- Boa noite – Kal Sul, como de hábito, assumiu o diálogo. – Somos viajantes vindos de Feritia. Nos dirigimos à capital, e não temos onde dormir. Pior: nosso amigo aqui contraiu uma infecção e precisa ser tratado. Poderíamos contar com a boa vontade da senhora e suas semelhantes?

Respondendo num resmungo incompreensível, a sacerdotisa-mor Meroah Jent destrancou o portão e abriu passagem para entrarem.

O jardim do santuário era ainda mais admirável quando visto de perto. Ou melhor, visto e sentido. Provinha dos canteiros ali plantados um misto de aroma e frescor únicos, como se a própria deusa ali descesse com freqüência para tudo encantar com seu toque. As flores alternavam-se em incontáveis matizes e formatos, alguns raros, todas de sublime exuberância. Além das plantas para preenchimento do jardim, abundavam as mais diversas hortaliças e tubérculos para uso culinário ou medicinal, os canteiros bem demarcados e portando pequenas placas de madeira com o nome do que era em cada um cultivado, além das principais utilidades do referido vegetal. Ao término do espaço aberto, a estrutura de pedra e alvenaria do santuário em si não era menos agradável, com corredores arejados e salas projetadas de modo a aproveitarem totalmente as brisas matinais e noturnas. Fëanor imaginou que, só de passarem por aqueles ambientes, o estado de saúde de Beli Eddas já melhoraria. Precisavam, no entanto, fazer algo mais efetivo pelo novo amigo.

- O que ele tem? – inquiriu Meroah um tanto impaciente, de costas para o grupo, enquanto o conduzia pelos caminhos do santuário.

- Febre do carniçal – revelou Dante. – Tivemos de lutar com alguns na estrada.

- Pedirei que uma de minhas melhores sacerdotisas cuide dele. Creio que estará bem de novo pela manhã. Peço apenas, senhores, que tenham em mente que os deixei entrarem neste lugar somente devido à urgência que a condição desse jovem exige. Homens são terminantemente proibidos dentro destes muros em circunstâncias normais. A presença de vocês aqui vai contra nossos votos.

Trent teve vontade de falar que poderia ficar tranqüila, já que ele ao menos estaria longe de se interessar por alguma clériga dali se todas tivessem a mesma cara de fruta seca que ela, porém provavelmente seria enxotado antes mesmo que terminasse, e o mago viraria morto-vivo.

Continuaram avançando, até que julgaram ouvir algo no ar como uma... canção. De início acreditaram se tratar do efeito tranqüilizador que aquele ambiente lhes causava, porém logo notaram que alguém realmente entoava uma melodia. A sacerdotisa-mor levou-os até os fundos do local, e eles viram. Sentada junto a uma bonita fonte esculpida em pedra, uma clériga de vestimenta similar à de sua superiora cantava de forma sonhadora, cabeça erguida com os olhos voltados para as estrelas. As águas límpidas do chafariz refletiam sua magnífica imagem sob o brilho da lua. Cabelos ruivos de vermelho intenso, corpo de formas quase perfeitas, maravilhosamente disposto sob a túnica que, apesar de larga, aparentava delinear ainda melhor seus contornos. Orelhas longas e pontudas, face de formas suaves e atraentes, num encantador meio-termo entre juventude e maturidade. A música que saía de seus lábios era composta por palavras numa língua estranha a todos ali, mas ainda assim não perdia seu fascínio. Era uma das coisas mais belas que qualquer um deles já ouvira.

- Elya! – Jent chamou-a, aproximando-se junto com os visitantes.

Uma elfa, a única ali. Os quatro homens viam-se sem ação diante de tamanha dádiva, mas Trent Dante muito mais que seus companheiros. Era a primeira fêmea de sua raça que via em vida, além de sua mãe. Crescer longe de Astar mantivera-o longe de criaturas tão sublimes que, naquele continente de Behatar, estavam longe de compor visão corriqueira. Nos livros que lera até então, conhecera gravuras e histórias sobre Mihnire, sobre Briss. Estar diante de uma elfa como as das lendas, no entanto, era bem diferente.

Ela interrompeu a canção, para desagrado dos ouvintes, e questionou:

- Sim, Meroah?

- Estes forasteiros precisam de sua ajuda – a superiora foi curta e grossa. – O amigo deles contraiu a febre do carniçal. Dentro de poucas horas se tornará um deles, se não for tratado.

Elya assentiu com a cabeça. Levantou-se da fonte com calma, dirigindo-se até a maca. Trent e Fëanor abriram caminho para que ela se aproximasse, ainda perplexos diante de sua figura. Foi quando, ao lançar os olhos sobre o paladino, a elfa aparentou se esquecer completamente do que ia fazer. Deteve-se, examinando com atenção o rosto do garoto por alguns instantes, sem que ele compreendesse o porquê. Em seguida, arregalando os olhos como se consciente de seu lapso, a clériga focou-se novamente no adoentado.

Ela ergueu-o sozinha em seus braços e, caminhando devagar, deitou-o junto a uma das beiradas do chafariz. Retirou do interior da túnica uma pequena cuia feita de madeira e imergiu-a nas águas do reservatório, despejando um pouco do líquido sobre as feições do pálido e ainda inconsciente mago. Observando junto com os demais, Dante não pôde mais se manter calado. Aquela elfa parecia ter saído diretamente de seus mais profundos sonhos. Tinha de falar-lhe algo, por mais inútil que fosse àquele momento:

- Aquela música que você cantava... qual é? Nunca a ouvi antes.

- Muito me surpreende um elfo não conhecer a Canção do Poente – Elya respondeu sorrindo, sem descuidar de Beli Eddas. – Uma das mais conhecidas melodias do povo de Astar.

É, Trent não a conhecia. Crescera em Behatar, afinal de contas. A resposta da clériga viera de forma natural e até um tanto suave, porém mesmo assim sentira como se ela houvesse lhe ordenado que calasse a boca. Não conhecer as milenares tradições élficas constituía obstáculo para aproximar-se dela, pelo visto. Deixou que cuidasse do doente sem dizer mais nada.

Elya continuou despejando água da fonte sobre o rosto, tronco e membros do mago. Conforme fazia isso, pronunciava palavras baixinho, no mesmo idioma da música que há pouco entoava. Élfico. Apenas o nome "Wella" era plenamente identificável em meio às orações. Num dado momento, retirou outro artefato de sua vestimenta: um pequeno frasco contendo um composto de ervas, similar a uma pasta esverdeada. Untou com ele boa parte do corpo de Beli, principalmente o lugar que o carniçal mordera. Mais preces e água. Minutos depois, ela por fim se levantou, mantendo o paciente deitado junto ao chafariz. Voltou-se para os demais.

- Ele estará bom pela manhã. Só precisa descansar agora. Ainda bem que o trouxeram a tempo, ou eu pouco poderia fazer para salvá-lo.

- Nem sabemos como agradecê-la – afirmou Kal Sul, abaixando a cabeça em reverência.

- Agradeça a Wella em suas orações. Fui um mero instrumento de seu infinito poder.

Em seguida, a clériga tornou a se aproximar de Fëanor. Por alguma razão, o jovem aparentava abalá-la. Ela o contemplou por mais instantes, sem que qualquer outro dos presentes, até mesmo a carrancuda sacerdotisa-mor, ousasse tomar palavra. E foi com estranho brilho nos olhos que Elya acabou indagando ao rapaz:

- Diga-me, qual seu nome?

- Fëanor – ele replicou, também achando a situação toda bem confusa e até um tanto incômoda. – Fëanor Bladinor.

Não havia mais como ocultar o que a elfa sentia: ela estremeceu diante da resposta, principalmente quando o filho de Göther pronunciou seu sobrenome. Todos pensaram que a clériga perderia o equilíbrio sobre as pernas e cairia sentada na direção da fonte; mas manteve-se firme, ainda que não conseguisse disfarçar uma leve falta de ar. Fëanor, por sua vez, teve a curiosidade despertada. Por que aquela reação dela diante de seu nome? O que ela poderia saber sobre seu passado, ou sobre seus falecidos pais? Tentando conter o furor da dúvida que poderia botar tudo aquilo a perder, controlou-se e perguntou calmamente:

- Por que quis saber meu nome?

Ela respondeu de forma quase imediata:

- Seu nome remete a um grande guerreiro da fé, que deu a vida lutando pelos deuses e por seus ideais. Göther Bladinor. Tem algum parentesco para com ele?

- Ele era meu pai.

Elya, que já demonstrara tanto espanto há pouco, agora conseguia melhor se conter. A nova afirmação, entretanto, também pareceu mexer com seus nervos – como revelavam as linhas surpresas de sua face. Sorrindo, falou de modo tranqüilo:

- Não sabia que ele tivera filhos. Nesse caso, é muito bom tê-lo entre nós. Da mesma forma que um grande destino foi conhecido por seu pai, acredito que os deuses reservam algo de suma importância para você.

Bem, ela conhecera seu pai, como Fëanor pôde evidentemente concluir. Mas será que aquela reação se dera apenas por conta disso? Saberia ela mais, e estava escondendo?

O garoto estava certo de que ao menos naquele momento não conseguiria fazer mais perguntas. Meroah fez um gesto para que todos a acompanhassem, inclusive Elya. A sacerdotisa-mor os conduziria até o local em que passariam a noite. Beli Eddas, com a cor voltando à pele e um aspecto de sono imaculado, foi deitado mais uma vez na maca e carregado por Kal Sul e Fëanor pelos corredores, conforme as instruções da superiora. Logo foram apresentados, perto da cozinha do santuário, ao recinto em que dormiriam: uma despensa que não vinha sendo usada, embora conservasse algumas sacas de grãos e armários de mantimentos junto às paredes descascadas e ao chão de lajotas partidas. Foram cedidos alguns travesseiros e mantas para que melhor se acomodassem, o mago repousando perto do paladino e do diplomata anão, enquanto o feiticeiro elfo encontrava descanso num canto mais afastado, inserido numa pilha de sacos de feijão. Não queria duvidar de Elya ou do poder de Wella, mas ainda temia que a cura não houvesse dado certo e que Beli retornasse como um carniçal no meio da noite, o que não seria muito agradável. Nesse caso, optara por se manter um pouco longe. Além do que... achava que a clériga o havia tratado mal, e isso incutira em si certa desconfiança.

As duas sacerdotisas se despediram e, envolvidos pela escuridão, os hóspedes do santuário elevaram suas mentes para o limbo de Nayx, preparando-se para a continuidade do árduo trajeto pela estrada na manhã seguinte.

* * *

Freya achou que encontraria sossego fora das muralhas de Tyrnan... mas viu que estava enganada.

O ambiente da tenda do duelista Latife era tranqüilo e aparentemente seguro; não consistia nisso o problema. Ele também não se mostrara um engraçadinho que tentaria se aproveitar do fato de ter uma mulher em sua barraca para se divertir – ou por certo já teria perdido os colhões. O maior obstáculo para que a guerreira pegasse no sono, coisa que vinha tentando há horas, era sua própria consciência. Toda vez que ousava pensar na sucessão de problemas em que acreditava ter se metido, o cansaço era ignorado e sua mente se recusava a parar de trabalhar. O pitoresco contrato selado com "M" preocupava-a mais a cada noite, por mais que tentasse esconder. Àquele momento, rolando para lá e para cá sobre as almofadas dispostas sobre a grama, tinha sua penúria embalada pela sinfonia irritante dos grilos, o que dificultava ainda mais o já custoso objetivo de tentar dormir.

Latife, por sua vez, repousava como um bebê em berço real. Por sorte não roncava, ou a situação da mercenária estaria ainda mais complicada. Ela tentou distrair-se com outras coisas em sua cabeça ansiando conseguir ignorar os receios ao menos por tempo suficiente para adormecer. A estratégia surtiu efeito pois, após alguns instantes imaginando armas e mercadorias que gostaria de tomar para si, Freya fechou os olhos e mergulhou no mundo dos sonhos...

Até, ao menos, despertar agitada com sons dentro da tenda.

Por reflexo, levou a mão para baixo do travesseiro e apanhou sua adaga, a qual mantinha sempre próxima durante o sono. Assim munida, sentou-se no chão e estreitou os olhos para tentar distinguir algo em meio à penumbra no interior da barraca. Captou movimentos, embora não conseguisse distinguir muito bem quem os realizava ou como. Teria o duelista imbecil sido surpreendido por um invasor, tentando agora resistir a ele? Freya já ia levantar para intervir... quando entendeu tudo.

A agitação era causada pelo próprio Latife. Este, de pé, saltava para frente e para trás em posição de luta, espada brandida. Cortava com ela o ar em diferentes poses, como se ora partisse um orc em dois, ora perfurasse o peito de um ogro. Com os olhos arregalados e semblante suado, mantinha expressão característica de um louco, chegando a assustar Freya quando seu rosto era palidamente iluminado pelo brilho dos astros do lado de fora. Aparentando ignorar por completo a presença – e inconformismo – de sua hóspede, bradava conforme lutava contra o invisível:

- Tome, bugbear horrendo... Engula esta, seu morto-vivo miserável! Conseguirei sua cabeça, aberração de nove braços! Pensa que pode vencer o destemido Latife?

A guerreira compreendeu rapidamente que o duelista ainda dormia. Era sonâmbulo, portador da famosa doença que fazia pessoas falarem e agirem durante o sono, podendo ser até fatal despertá-las daquele estado. A maioria alegava se tratar de uma praga enviada pelos deuses pouco antes do Crepúsculo, para garantir que os mortais continuassem se afligindo com suas provações até mesmo quando se recolhessem à noite. Outros, porém, afirmavam ser a moléstia bem mais antiga, tendo vitimado alguns imperadores boreais. De qualquer modo, nada havia que Freya pudesse fazer a respeito. Poderia, ao menos, estudar os movimentos do oponente para o duelo da manhã seguinte. Ele, involuntariamente, contribuía para as chances dela. Assim a mercenária o fez, analisando o pobre coitado durante algum tempo, até se chatear e voltar a deitar-se, virada para o outro lado. Pouco depois, o corpo de Latife não agüentou e também desabou, inserindo-o mais uma vez num sono calmo e sereno.

Existiam, por certo, muitos loucos naquele mundo...

* * *

A aurora veio com seus primeiros raios, banhando o santuário em dourado.

Kal Sul foi o primeiro a despertar. Um anão não costumava dormir tanto, mas o cansaço acumulado acabara por vencê-lo. Espreguiçou-se sonoramente, o demorado bocejo bastando para também acordar Trent Dante e Fëanor. A atenção dos três, assim que se lembraram de onde estavam e em quais circunstâncias, foi direcionada imediatamente para o local em que Beli Eddas dormia: o corpo do mago estava em condição normal e, com a cabeça semi-envolta pelo manto, balbuciou algumas palavras enquanto também abria os olhos.

- É, deu certo... – o elfo murmurou sem ocultar seu alívio.

- O que aconteceu? – o último a despertar indagou, confuso como já era de se esperar. – Onde estamos?

- Santuário de Wella em Tyrnan – o embaixador de Glacis respondeu, vestindo novamente as poucas peças da armadura que tirara durante a noite. – Está curado da febre do carniçal graças às clérigas. O bom é que não perdemos tempo de viagem, devido em grande parte à persistência de nosso colega Fëanor em carregar sua maca.

O rosto do mago se voltou para o garoto, que verificava, distraído, se todo o seu equipamento estava em ordem. Ele permaneceu olhando-o por alguns instantes, o anão e o elfo imaginando que logo pronunciaria um "muito obrigado", mas a frase do carrancudo conjurador foi outra:

- Estou com fome.

- Acho que em breve as sacerdotisas nos servirão o café – respondeu Kal Sul, imaginando que ao menos uma ínfima parcela da alma daquele sujeito deveria estar agradecida.

Beli sentou-se com os braços cruzados sobre uma saca de milho para esperar, enquanto os demais terminavam de se vestir, munindo-se mais uma vez com seus pertences.

Minutos depois Elya surgiu, abrindo num rangido a porta da despensa. Era incrível como a elfa e sua cabeleira rubra pareciam ainda mais deslumbrantes sob a luz do sol, assemelhando-se a uma figura que houvesse saído diretamente dos sonhos dos cansados hóspedes durante aquela noite. O mago, no entanto, aparentou não demonstrar muito fascínio diante da clériga. Gratidão muito menos, mesmo depois de saber que ela em específico o havia curado.

- O café está servido. Espero que tenham dormido bem. Queiram me acompanhar.

Eles moveram a cabeça em assentimento e a seguiram. Logo nos primeiros corredores, se depararam com a evidência de que o santuário agora jubilava em vida: jovens clérigas em túnicas alvas e de aparência graciosa observavam os visitantes com curiosidade, algumas trocando risadinhas entre si. Muitas delas eram bem meninas, mais novas até que Fëanor. Os aventureiros as ignoraram, tanto por desinteresse quanto por saberem dos votos que haviam abraçado. Dante, no entanto, era exceção. À retaguarda do cortejo, detinha-se aqui e ali junto a alguma das donzelas, lançando piscadelas e fazendo pequenos truques de prestidigitação com as mãos, como criar fogo usando a ponta de um dedo. O burburinho aumentou. E Meroah Jent, com as mãos na cintura e semblante de cão raivoso, os aguardava logo à frente, bloqueando o caminho.

Irritada, pediu que Elya se aproximasse num gesto, deixando os hóspedes para atrás. Ela cochichou algo junto ao ouvido da ruiva, apontando para as sacerdotisas maravilhadas com Trent e depois para o próprio elfo. Em seguida a superiora afastou-se pisando duro, enquanto uma envergonhada Elya voltava para junto do grupo e pedia:

- Perdoem-me, mas se incomodariam em retornar ao aposento?

Aqueles homens não poderiam tomar o café da manhã na companhia das virgens que ali habitavam, e a elfa fora ingênua em pensar o contrário. Pão, bolo e leite foram servidos pouco depois na despensa, os visitantes comendo em meio aos sacos e armários. Volta e meia, Fëanor lançava um olhar de reprovação para o feiticeiro. Não por querer fazer a refeição à mesa, mas pelo mero pensamento de que Dante pudera ter desejado se aproveitar de uma daquelas religiosas...

Ao terminarem de comer, os quatro viram que era hora de se despedir. Além de não desejarem criar mais problemas dentro do santuário, havia o prazo estabelecido pela guarda para deixarem a cidade e não queriam novos atritos com aqueles soldados tão arrogantes. Beli Eddas estava bem e mais nada havia para fazerem ali. Elya até lhes oferecera algumas poções de cura e ungüentos cicatrizantes como reforço para o resto da viagem, ela e as demais clérigas negando a oferta de Kal Sul em pagar pelo que haviam feito. Eram conduzidos naquele momento de volta ao portão pela elfa e Meroah, atravessando o jardim que, assim como a primeira, ganhava aspecto ainda mais radiante e mágico sob a luz do dia. Algo, no entanto, perturbava Fëanor, que caminhava cabisbaixo. Elya demonstrara na noite anterior saber mais sobre ele do que alegara. E a idéia de ir embora sem descobrir o que era despertava sua impaciência.

- Foi bom tê-los aqui, ainda que por pouco tempo – a clériga de cabelos avermelhados afirmou sorrindo, sua voz tão encantadora quanto quando cantara anteriormente acalmando até mesmo o ávido coração do paladino. – Rogarei aos deuses para que os protejam na distância restante até a capital.

- Nem sei como agradecer pela estadia e pelo que fez por nosso companheiro – Trent tentou, mais uma vez, agradar a elfa, ainda que desajeitado.

- Não agradeça a mim, e sim a Fëanor, cuja persistência em carregar a maca possibilitou que trouxessem Beli Eddas até aqui antes que se convertesse numa criatura monstruosa.

Fëanor! De novo Fëanor! Qual era o problema daquela mulher, afinal?

Aproximavam-se do portão. Elya pareceu aproveitar a deixa para deter seus passos, voltando-se para o futuro Cavaleiro da Luz. Seus olhos brilharam do exato modo como quando ela o encarara na noite anterior. Num tom terno, quase maternal, ela disse ao jovem, uma das mãos em seu ombro esquerdo:

- Sua fé em Northar e nos deuses é grande e inabalável. Persista sempre nela, para que eles possam agir por intermédio de você, de seus atos. A vontade das sábias divindades é manifestada no mundo dos mortais através daqueles que nelas crêem.

- Persistirei – ele retribuiu com respeito, curvando-se em breve reverência. – Espero em minha jornada saber mais sobre meu passado e meus pais, assunto que se encontra ainda oculto na neblina do mistério.

- Paciência, Fëanor. No momento certo, tudo ficará claro. E espero estar presente quando isso acontecer.

As palavras da clériga, ainda que enigmáticas, bastaram para tranqüilizar o garoto. Respirou fundo discretamente, lançando um último olhar para os canteiros repletos de passarinhos e avançando em seguida rumo ao portão. Não havia mesmo nada mais para fazer ali. Não naquela ocasião.

Os outros três já iam acompanhá-lo, quando Meroah os deteve, como se só então se lembrasse de algo que gostaria de falar:

- Esperem... Será que poderia lhes fazer um pedido, como forma de agradecerem ao que lhes fizemos?

Kal Sul, o mais desejoso em retribuir, replicou de imediato:

- Pois diga.

- Há alguns meses, durante o último Festival de Outono, uma de nossas jovens sacerdotisas fugiu do santuário. Órfã, tinha apenas a nós no mundo. Foi uma ação conturbada, durante a qual a pobrezinha acabou causando a morte de um trabalhador da cidade, que de bom grado exercia o posto de vigia em nossos muros durante as celebrações. Há pessoas a procurando pelos quatro cantos do continente, mas não tivemos sinal dela, e nem sabemos se ela ainda está nele.

A sacerdotisa-mor fez uma pausa, a expressão em seu rosto demonstrando que sentia pela história toda algo entre incômodo e rancor. Continuou:

- Ela há pouco completou dezoito anos de idade. Tem cabelos castanhos, pele bem clara. Saiu com um monte de utensílios aqui do santuário. Se ela não os tiver vendido, será fácil identificá-la.

- Quer que a levemos até aqui, caso a encontremos? – perguntou Fëanor.

- Não seria preciso tanto... A moça, que se chama Kirinak, poderia fugir se abordada e esconder-se ainda melhor. Caso a avistem ou tenham alguma suspeita de onde ela possa estar, enviem para nós um mensageiro. Decidiremos então como agir, pelo bem de nossa mais estimada filha.

Todos assentiram. Trent Dante, olhando de soslaio para Elya, notou que a elfa mantinha um ar preocupado. Também devia possuir grande estima pela tal Kirinak. Mas, tinha de convir, retornar àquele local para viver sob as ordens de uma velha com cara de melão chupado não era muito animador. Talvez a garota estivesse mesmo melhor sozinha.

Terminado o pedido, os aventureiros se despediram e ganharam a rua pelo portão.

Atravessaram as vias de Tyrnan de volta à entrada da povoação junto à muralha. Tudo estava agora bem mais movimentado, com comerciantes transitando entre as lojas, faxineiros limpando o calçamento e camponeses preparando suas ferramentas para mais um dia de labuta fora da cidade. A maioria dos habitantes, porém, lançava olhares um tanto hostis para os forasteiros, principalmente Kal Sul e Trent Dante, não-humanos. Paranóia, pelo visto, não era ali característica exclusiva do procurador.

Por falar neste, os quatro viajantes logo passaram diante de uma admirável mansão que logo julgaram se tratar de sua residência. Construção de três andares, erguida em pedra bem polida e madeira nobre, com uma insígnia de pinheiro gravada numa das paredes que davam para a rua. Apressaram o passo, porém, quando próximos da casa. Não queriam desavenças com o mesquinho governante, caso ele os visse.

Atingiram, por fim, o portão. Carroças de feno puxadas por burros magros o cruzavam naquele momento, após seus donos terem vendido boa quantidade para aqueles que possuíam cavalos no interior dos muros. O grupo de aventureiros procurava se manter o mais discreto possível, evitando até erguer os olhos para a muralha com medo de que um olhar mal-interpretado para algum dos vigias terminasse em briga. Kal Sul se sentia um pouco constrangido por ter de fazer isso em sua posição, porém evitar conflitos desnecessários era mais importante que seu orgulho. O diplomata vencia cada vez mais o anão, afinal. Beli Eddas e Trent Dante, em diferentes escalas, tinham vontade de usar magia para se vingar daqueles indivíduos, porém continham-se. Já Fëanor, ainda que procedendo da mesma forma que os colegas, via-se alheio ao que ocorria ao redor. A verdade era que, desde que deixara o santuário e dera os primeiros passos pela rua, fora acometido de terrível mal-estar.

Por um momento perguntou-se se não contraíra a mesma doença que Beli Eddas, porém logo julgou impossível. A cura de Wella, por intermédio da elfa Elya, não parecia passível de falha. A amarga sensação era composta por um intenso revirar de estômago, como se a qualquer instante fosse jogar para fora o que comera no café da manhã. O mais aterrador era que o incômodo crescera conforme se aproximaram do portão, chegando agora a um nível quase insuportável quando estavam prestes a atravessá-lo. Mantendo-se quieto, o paladino apenas seguiu andando com as mãos massageando o abdômen e os olhos tentando se manter atentos mesmo em meio à tontura. Não queria incomodar os outros com aquilo, ao menos não antes de saber do que se tratava.

Então ouviu. E subitamente compreendeu tudo:

_**CROA! CROA!**_

Levantou a cabeça na direção da muralha, ignorando a cautela assumida pelos amigos. No alto do portão, empoleirado sobre um beiral no topo da estrutura, viu uma ave negra agitar suas asas num gesto provocador. O mesmo corvo de duas noites antes, estava certo disso.

- Maldito! – murmurou antes de um engasgo, retraindo-se para não vomitar ao sofrer uma fisgada em suas entranhas.

- Fëanor, o que há? – questionou Kal Sul, recuando preocupado até o jovem.

- O corvo! – exclamou abalado, tentando apontar para o pássaro. – O corvo de antes!

Os outros olharam. De fato, havia um corvo grasnando logo acima da passagem. Poderia ser qualquer outro, mas a reação do paladino e o temor em seus corações, que fez seus pêlos se eriçarem, não deixava mentir: era sim a mesma criatura atroz que ressuscitara um carniçal e voltara à vida mesmo depois de partida ao meio por uma pedrada. Continuava seguindo-os, por um motivo obscuro. E até então nada lhes trouxera de bom.

- Que porcaria é essa afinal? – irritou-se Dante.

- Deve ter mesmo um dono – ponderou Beli Eddas, sua voz e feições mais sinistras que o normal sob o capuz. – Uma ave dessas não seria deixada à revelia. Creio que não devemos nos preocupar com ela, e sim com quem a treinou, quando essa pessoa aparecer.

_E ela vai aparecer..._ – complementou Kal Sul em pensamento, passando um dedo pela lâmina do machado que empunhava.

De qualquer modo, não havia muito que pudessem fazer a respeito ali. Caso atirassem pedras contra a muralha tentando derrubar o pássaro, por certo seriam taxados como desordeiros pela guarda e, além de presos, não conseguiriam infligir qualquer dano real ao corvo, ainda que o acertassem. Procurando disfarçar sua preocupação, saíram da cidade. A ave logo ergueu vôo, desaparecendo no céu azul como um elemento que com ele em nada combinava. Fëanor, aos poucos se sentindo melhor, podia afirmar bem isso...

Aquele ser de asas pretas era o próprio mal encarnado.

Os recém-saídos de Tyrnan encontraram Freya sentada do lado de fora da tenda de Latife, o semblante da mercenária compondo sincera representação do tédio. Segurando o queixo, viu os companheiros de viagem se aproximarem, mas não proferiu palavra. Dentro da barraca, o duelista terminava de se vestir para mais um dia de desafios. Algumas crianças e jovens também começavam a chegar ao local, e Freya devia ao espadachim uma luta.

- E então, está confiante? – indagou Fëanor tentando quebrar o gelo.

- O cara é um idiota... – a guerreira soltou num resmungo. – Além de uma verdadeira gazela com um sabre na mão, é sonâmbulo. Levanta-se no meio da noite e acredita estar lutando contra hordas e hordas de monstros.

- Ele parece apenas ter amor pelo que faz – opinou o anão. – Eu teria cuidado...

No instante seguinte Latife deixou seu refúgio, já usando armadura e com o mesmo traje engraçado por baixo da peça. A espada de lâmina fina dançou para lá e para cá em sua mão direita até finalmente fixar-se numa postura imponente, cabo firme entre os ágeis dedos do artista. Acenou para as crianças, que gritaram de empolgação. Voltou-se depois para a desafiante e, sorrindo, disse-lhe com sua voz cheia de confiança:

- Cento e quarenta peças de ouro. Vença-me, e o dinheiro será seu, junto com a glória. Perca, e a recompensa subirá para aquele que tentar superar-lhe.

- Só não garanto não feri-lo mortalmente! – afirmou Freya em tom raivoso.

E, logo em seguida, desembainhou sua espada, partindo para cima do oponente.

Os dois corpos avançaram em rota de colisão, mas o impacto deu-se por meio de suas lâminas. O som de metal em choque repicou pelos arredores, enquanto um guerreiro tentava encontrar uma brecha na guarda do outro. A mercenária atacava com golpes fortes e decididos, lutando como alguém no meio de uma guerra e não participando de um duelo para exibição. Latife, no entanto, aparentava não se assustar diante do furor da adversária. Bloqueava cada investida com movimentos graciosos, como se dançasse ao invés de propriamente batalhar. Se ela atacasse por baixo de seus braços, o sabre do duelista pendia como um raio enviado dos céus para frustrar a tentativa. Se o avanço era alto, a lâmina fina funcionava como um pêndulo suave e infalível, retendo a arma da guerreira de qualquer lado que buscasse penetrar. Enquanto Freya se sentia insultada pela habilidade do espadachim em defender-se e atacava de maneira cada vez mais dura e desajeitada, Latife continuava se protegendo com o máximo de paciência...

Até que o esperado ocorreu: numa de suas investidas contra o rapaz, a mercenária, tentando atingi-lo no peito, abriu demais a guarda. Foi o suficiente para que o duelista contra-atacasse contra a barriga da guerreira, tendo o cuidado de girar a lâmina da espada no ar para que a mesma não cortasse a armadura e, conseqüentemente, o corpo da adversária. A força do golpe, porém, foi bastante para arremessar Freya contra o chão, fazendo-a cair desajeitada sobre a grama. O dano infligido ao equipamento e ao abdômen da mulher fora mínimo, mas isso não mudava o fato de ela encontrar-se tombada no solo. Vencida.

- Foi uma boa luta! – exclamou um risonho Latife, aproximando-se da oponente e oferecendo uma mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se. – Agora o prêmio sobe para cento e cinqüenta peças de ouro!

Freya recusou o auxílio e ergueu-se sozinha sem falar nada. Voltou para junto dos companheiros e, a julgar por sua face, desejava ir embora dali o quanto antes.

- Foi um prazer, meu caro – despediu-se Kal Sul, já se botando a andar.

- Eu talvez os veja ainda por aí! – acenou o duelista, abraçado por meia dúzia de crianças.

Enquanto isso, a guerreira murmurava:

- Como ele conseguiu me derrubar com uma espada fina como aquela? Só pode ter trapaceado de algum jeito. Ele não joga limpo.

- Acho que aquilo se chama "técnica" – provocou Trent Dante, divertindo-se.

Beli Eddas nada disse, mas mantinha uma expressão de ironia no semblante. Já Fëanor, apesar de ainda não entender muito de luta com espadas, julgou que poderia se espelhar naquele ágil combatente em seu futuro treinamento.

Continuaram pela estrada. Logo à frente, a presença de árvores se tornava bem mais densa, quase engolindo totalmente a estrada rumo a Borenar. O verde da mata era tão intenso que até escurecia a paisagem; Kal Sul e Fëanor compreendendo o porquê de chamarem a região de "Floresta Negra". Prestes a se aventurarem por mais aquele trecho do caminho, os viajantes deixavam as muralhas de Tyrnan para trás... quando, pouco depois, foram interrompidos por inesperado grito:

- Capitão! Capitão!

Pausaram seus passos, virando-se na direção pela qual haviam vindo. Uma figura corpulenta e de baixa estatura aproximava-se pelo trajeto, compondo borrão dourado que aos poucos tomou forma. A maior parte do grupo estranhou o indivíduo, mas Kal Sul, que já achara a voz familiar, começou a confirmar suas suspeitas: era Kraivin, imediato de seu navio, que se dirigia até eles.

Instantes depois, o anão parou diante deles esbaforido. Barba e cabelos desalinhados empapados de suor, vestes sujas e armadura trazendo fragmentos de terra e grama. Claros indícios de uma marcha apressada de Feritia até ali, com noites dormidas ao relento. Para o homem de confiança do embaixador ter rumado até ali daquela maneira, algo grave devia ter acontecido. Diante dos olhares intrigados dos companheiros de seu capitão, Kraivin disse, após tomar ar por alguns instantes:

- Kal Sul... felizmente o alcancei!

- O que aconteceu? – apesar de manter certa paciência, o diplomata era assolado pela preocupação e uma incômoda expectativa. – Você devia estar no barco com a tripulação! O que faz aqui?

Sem ainda ter recuperado plenamente o fôlego, o imediato encarou seu comandante... e preparou-se para responder.

* * *

"_A desgraça vem sempre como um espectro,_

_traiçoeiro, quando menos a esperamos"_

– Gertrun de Etressia, aprox. 143 ACD.


	17. Capítulo IX: Na calada da noite

Capítulo IX

"_Na calada da noite"_

Caleb ficara sem reação por alguns instantes diante da cena. Com o apagar do rápido clarão, o santuário foi inserido em trevas novamente, o rompante som do trovão ecoando ainda em seus ouvidos e confundindo ainda mais sua cabeça. Será que o que vira era mesmo verdade, ou apenas uma brincadeira de sua percepção durante a noite? Estaria dormindo ou acordado? Logo um outro raio, mais distante, tornou a iluminar o ambiente... e a presença de Kirinak ainda prostrada diante do altar, como uma estátua penitente, o fez crer estar bem desperto.

O druida pôde, desta vez, ater-se a certo detalhe: pendia do pescoço da jovem um pingente que, ainda que não pudesse ter seu material identificado, possuía claramente o formato de uma espada cuja lâmina se encontrava voltada para o solo. Não havia dúvida: a impetuosa garota era devota do deus caído Swordanimus.

O silencioso observador não sabia bem como reagir. Talvez devesse se retirar despercebido e guardar aquele segredo para si, revelando-o depois ao resto do grupo ou confrontando Kirinak quando fosse oportuno. Porém, não sabia se algo que poderia botar a vida de si e os demais em risco deveria ser assimilado sem serem tomadas providências imediatas. Não era todo dia que se viajava em companhia de uma adoradora do Senhor da Espada, afinal, que tanta desgraça trouxera ao mundo.

Ainda incerto sobre como proceder, Rosengard permaneceu de pé junto à entrada, encarando o vazio... quando sentiu algo resvalar em suas pernas. Pêlos. Novo clarão, e viu Anuk adentrando a sala, já a alguns passos à sua frente. Desobedecera seu comando e agora avançava devagar na direção da clériga, pé ante pé, como se estivesse acuado.

Caleb viu-se aturdido. Tentou concentrar-se para chamar o amigo animal de volta até si sem o uso de palavras, porém era tarde: visivelmente atordoado diante do altar e da suplicante, o lobo emitiu angustiante uivo, fazendo Kirinak saltar de susto e cair sentada sobre o chão. Um outro raio tornou a clarear o recinto, permitindo à moça visualizar o druida e a fera. Não se levantou do solo. Permaneceu com as mãos nele apoiadas fitando uma parede, corpo aparentemente trêmulo.

Vendo que não havia mais como esconder, Rosengard fez-se ouvir:

- Então era isso que tentava ocultar de nós?

- E-eu...

A garota via-se claramente com dificuldades em se expressar. Apesar da constrangedora situação para ambos os lados, Caleb tentou ser de auxílio:

- Não se preocupe em falar, seu ato já me fez entender.

- Você vai contar aos outros? – e o druida agradeceu aos deuses pela penumbra não permitir que enxergasse o semblante de desespero da jovem.

- Não. Ao menos não agora. Essa sua crença não nos causou ainda nenhum tipo de mal. Mas, caso venha a causar, terei de revelar tudo.

- E por que minha fé causaria mal? – a voz de Kirinak possuía inesperado tom de desafio.

Rosengard bufou. Ou aquela moça era muito ingênua – fosse por sua adoração cega ao deus, fosse por julgamento próprio – ou era bem dissimulada. Talvez um misto dos dois, ponderou, dado o pouco que sabiam a respeito dela. Ele não desejava conflito, mas então sua mente tornou a perturbá-lo com lembranças do sonho premonitório meses antes. A aura vermelha que provinha supostamente daquela mesma garota. Algo vil, maligno. Sim, pelo visto ela ainda lhes faria mal, estando de algum modo envolvida com a tragédia a se abater sobre a Floresta Negra. Macker, uma fiel de Swordanimus... aos poucos as fragmentadas peças do enigma começavam a fazer sentido juntas. Estremeceu. E, tentando ocultar seu temor, Caleb resolveu ser mais duro:

- Não vejo como a crença no deus caído poderia ser fonte de bem.

- Swordanimus é injustiçado! – ela explodiu, ainda oculta pela escuridão. – Todos o vêem como fonte de destruição e mal, mas ele foi o único que se colocou do lado de nós mortais quando os deuses quiseram nos punir! Permaneceu amparando seus seguidores enquanto Northar e os outros enviavam fogo do céu! Cresci num santuário sendo obrigada a adorar Wella e seguir um monte de preceitos que só me fizeram sofrer! Obrigaram-me a viver uma vida que não era minha! Apenas Swordanimus me compreendia em minhas orações. Assim como ele, minha existência também foi sempre injustiçada. Só eu o entendo, e só ele me entende!

- Acha que os seguidores de Swordanimus terem perseguido e matado tantas pessoas que recusaram a se converter a ele torna esse deus injustiçado? Ou seria ele, na verdade, o grande causador de injustiça?

Kirinak abriu a boca para rebater, mas foi interrompida por uma estranha sucessão de sons. Em meio à chuva que ainda caía com força do lado de fora, somaram-se o relinchar de cavalos e uma confusa gritaria. Além dos berros, distinguia-se em alguns momentos gargalhadas carregadas de zombaria. Sob a luz de mais um raio, a clériga e o druida se entreolharam: torciam para que não se tratasse de soldados enviados de Tileade à procura deles.

No quarto escadas acima, os demais também despertaram com a agitação. A barulheira parecia provir de frente do palácio, tendo se aproximado pela ponte pouco antes e agora ali se mantendo já há alguns minutos. Lisah mandou que sua loba permanecesse quieta enquanto, munida de suas espadas, mantinha-se em posição cautelosa junto a um dos batentes da porta que levava à sacada. A plataforma encontrava-se logo acima da entrada da construção abandonada e, se conseguisse espionar o exterior sem ser percebida, poderia facilmente averiguar o que acontecia.

Hachiko, armando-se com seu arco, procurava ignorar a dor ainda causada pelos ferimentos acumulados durante o dia e também se instalava numa posição defensiva próxima à varanda. Trocou um olhar com a outra elfa, os ouvidos de ambas se esforçando para compreender o que era dito pelos recém-chegados por entre a sinfonia contínua da tempestade. O que mais puderam escutar, porém, foram risadas.

Súbito, a porta do recinto que conduzia aos corredores do palácio foi aberta. A arqueira apontou instintivamente a arma para quem quer que estivesse chegando... constatando serem Caleb e Kirinak. Tomando cuidado com o fio da armadilha de Lisah, eles se reuniram aos companheiros causando o mínimo possível de ruído. Apoiaram-se de costas para a parede que os separava da sacada. O druida inquiriu:

- Quem são eles?

- Não sabemos ainda... – a elfa morena respondeu sussurrando. – Mas, apesar de rirem, não os julgo muito amistosos.

Nenhum deles, na verdade, os julgava assim.

Extremamente cautelosa, Lisah encostou-se a uma das seções da porta da sacada, empurrando-a lentamente com as costas. Abrindo assim uma pequena fresta para o exterior, sentiu a umidade da chuva contra sua pele, numa súbita e cortante pontada de frio. O som das risadas tornou-se mais alto, assim como o trotar dos animais. Beneficiando-se do fato de poder ver no escuro, a elfa passou a examinar os inesperados visitantes...

Tratava-se de três cavaleiros encapuzados, suas silhuetas negras delineadas pelos pingos da tempestade e os clarões dos raios. Ainda gargalhando e soltando berros desconexos, deixavam claro seu estado de embriaguez. Mesmo com as condições físicas tão adversas e a instabilidade gerada pela bebida, conseguiam manter firmes as mãos nas rédeas de suas montarias, que relinchavam encharcadas enquanto eram obrigadas a galopar em círculo diante da entrada do palácio. O estranho comportamento daqueles indivíduos poderia ser explicado como uma tentativa de se exibirem ou demarcar território; mas, a julgar pelo modo como estavam e o faziam, dava-se por completo a esmo. A situação pareceu ainda mais estranha quando Lisah pôde identificar parte de seus trajes, sob as capas que usavam: uniformes da guarda de Tileade.

Olhou mais. Ignorando a sutil observadora, o trio de ébrios cavaleiros continuava em sua rota fixa. Notou um detalhe a mais: um deles carregava logo atrás de si, sobre o cavalo, um saco de estopa surrado. Talvez aquilo pudesse ter passado despercebido, como uma trouxa de roupas, mantimentos ou coisa similar... se o invólucro não houvesse de súbito saltado sobre o lombo do animal e por pouco não caído de cima do mesmo. Tinha tamanho razoável, podendo conter um porco, um cachorro... ou talvez até um humanóide.

Súbito, o cavaleiro trazendo o saco, num berro, atirou-o de forma brusca para o centro da roda, o trio continuando a galopar em torno dele... enquanto seus componentes apanhavam finas e compridas varas de madeira que traziam até então presas às costas e, brandindo-as, metiam pancadas no que quer que estivesse dentro do recipiente. A coisa se debatia, pulava pelo solo encharcado, tentando em vão se libertar; e os cavaleiros, em sua inconseqüente crueldade, continuavam golpeando-a por todos os lados, como se dessem uma surra num gato ou algum outro animal indefeso.

Lisah franziu o cenho. Já vivera o bastante para ter certeza, mas aquela cena só comprovava, mais uma vez, que o preconceito dos elfos de Astar para com os humanos possuía muitas vezes sólido fundamento. Só esperava que, ao invés de um bicho, não estivesse no interior daquele saco uma criança...

Dentro do quarto, Kiche gania baixinho, como se percebesse o ato condenável ocorrendo do lado de fora. Já Anuk corria inquieto pelo recinto, contido como podia pelo druida para que não revelasse aos estranhos sua presença. Caleb temia não poder segurar seu companheiro por mais muito tempo, já que a ligação entre os dois permitia ao lobo sentir o inconformismo do rapaz com a situação... Mas, felizmente, os homens retornaram pela ponte pouco depois, ainda gargalhando sem parar e não aparentando se importar nem um pouco com a chuva. Haviam deixado para trás, em meio a uma poça de lama na frente da entrada do palácio, o saco de estopa, agora inerte. Talvez já houvesse ocorrido o pior, mas eles tinham de saber. Kirinak, ainda assustada por ter sido pega de surpresa na capela, era agora tomada por estranho pressentimento. Hachiko avançou até a varanda, assumindo posição defensiva com o arco e varrendo os arredores com sua visão élfica. Não havia mais sinal de ameaça, e daquela altura ela poderia sem problemas cravar uma flecha no peito de alguém que representasse qualquer perigo a uma boa distância.

Lisah movimentou-se, compreendendo o recado. Era, por certo, a mais preocupada com o que estaria dentro do saco. Chamando sua loba com um gesto, avisou, enquanto deixava o dormitório:

- Vou lá checar. Volto logo.

A tempestade ainda caía sem trégua. A elfa de cabelos negros desceu pelas escadas e transpôs os vários corredores e salas até a porta principal do palácio de modo mais rápido do que imaginara. Ao atingir o vestíbulo, ordenou que Kiche a aguardasse. Sempre obediente, a loba sentou-se e observou a dona abrir lentamente uma das seções de madeira da entrada, o som da chuva tornando-se mais intenso. Foi sem medo de se molhar que a elfa ganhou o exterior, prosseguindo abaixada na direção da poça de lama com as mãos prontas para sacar suas duas espadas, se necessário.

Da sacada, Hachiko assistiu às ações de Lisah. Esta se deteve junto ao saco de estopa e, antes de mais nada, tateou-o demoradamente com os dedos. A única umidade do invólucro parecia ser causada pela água, não havendo assim, felizmente, indícios de sangue. A boca do recipiente fora costurada repetidas vezes, precisando a elfa, desse modo, forçar uma abertura com o corte de um de seus sabres. Assim rasgou-o e, logo que o conteúdo foi exposto ao esparso brilho da noite, um raio iluminou-o com mais clareza: o rosto do bardo Killyk Eleniak, tão inchado e vermelho quanto uma manga de Kartan. Encontrava-se inconsciente e, por ironia, com um sorriso fixo nos lábios. Lisah tateou-lhe agora o corpo: apesar das roupas rasgadas e encharcadas cobrindo manchas escuras de pancadas, inexistiam ossos quebrados ou fraturas graves. Ainda que desastrado, aquele elfo era um indivíduo de sorte. Mas, mordendo os lábios por um momento, ela perguntou-se se ele retornar ao grupo não seria na verdade sinal de azar...

Tomou-o nos braços ainda semi-envolto pelo saco – este aparentando, àquele momento, algo similar a um cobertor miserável – e conduziu-o sem pressa ao interior do palácio. Hachiko ainda permaneceu alerta na varanda por alguns instantes, temendo algum ataque traiçoeiro, e por fim também se recolheu.

Se soubesse que, ao despertar, seria acometido de tantas dores, Killyk teria optado por permanecer para sempre adormecido. O sono eterno dos ébrios e dos mortos, os quais entre si não possuíam muita diferença, podendo ser prolongados em infinitas torrentes de prazer ou sofrimento – como dizia Kirnit. Mas, agora acordado, sentia cada polegada de seu corpo latejar como carvão num braseiro. Se não bastasse a dor das pancadas e dos solavancos no lombo do cavalo, havia a ressaca. Alguns poderiam pensar que, devido à sua resistência às doenças, os elfos pouco sentissem os efeitos da bebida, porém a realidade era contrária: quanto mais puro e incólume o organismo em que penetrasse o álcool, pior era o efeito. E o licor sorvido por Eleniak em Tileade estava longe de se parecer com os vinhos de mel ou cervejas de orvalho tão populares em Astar, e prazerosas a seu povo: tendo o sangue cheio daquela forte mistura conhecida como "Tritão Azul", era como se houvesse sido contaminado com algo pior que veneno. Os lábios secos, juntas enfraquecidas e sede imensa só vinham piorar-lhe o sofrimento. Jurara a si mesmo, a partir de então, jamais provar algo que não viesse de adegas élficas.

Se não bastasse o flagelo interno, havia o externo: frio, muito frio. Sabia que não ficaria doente devido àquilo, porém seu frágil estado contribuía para que sentisse as intempéries da natureza com dobrada intensidade, como se ela quisesse puni-lo por sua insensatez. Wella podia mostrar-se muito pouco afável, às vezes. Sentado numa velha cadeira dentro do quarto que pertencera a um rei amaldiçoado, Killyk, após ser informado pelos anteriores companheiros a respeito de tudo que haviam vivido em sua ausência, tinha os pés agora metidos numa bacia de água quente enquanto dois ou três cobertores esfarrapados envolviam-lhe as coloridas vestes em pior estado. Precisava, urgentemente, de roupas novas. E tudo aquilo por certo não serviria de inspiração para uma canção das mais felizes.

- Você não se lembra do que aconteceu, Killyk? – Lisah perguntou assim que sua condição apresentou certa melhora, mas fazendo-o pesaroso por constatar atrapalhar o sono dos amigos.

- Em partes... – era certo que o álcool bagunçara, não pouco, suas memórias. – Lembro-me de que me deixaram para trás, não sem razão... E que vocês realmente não retornaram da busca pela procurada. À noitinha creio que me jogaram numa cela... mas, ao descobrirem serem eu um artista, resolveram me libertar momentaneamente para algum tipo de festa que os soldados faziam...

- Festa? – Caleb estranhou.

As recordações aos poucos se tornavam mais nítidas, ao preço de uma incômoda dor de cabeça:

- Para comemorar o aniversário do chefe da guarda. Uma feliz coincidência para mim. Acontece que, devido a ainda me encontrar trôpego sob os efeitos da bebida... acabei compondo versos que não agradaram muito ao comandante. E ele me entregou aos cuidados de um trio de guardas bêbados, ordenando que me ensinassem uma lição...

- Acho que o resto nós já sabemos... – sorriu ironicamente Hachiko.

A verdade era que nem mesmo Killyk sabia ao certo. Aqueles fatos podiam ter mesmo acontecido, ou sua mente apenas o enganava com memórias falsas que sua rica imaginação havia produzido. Se fossem mesmo reais, daria tudo para poder se recordar da canção que fizera ao aniversariante. Seria ótimo material para um poema satírico, gênero em que não costumava ser muito bom quando sóbrio.

- É o mínimo que mereceu por ter me delatado! – afirmou Kirinak, bastante incomodada com a presença do elfo. – Onde estava com a cabeça quando disse aquilo ao taverneiro?

- Ele estava com a cabeça cheia de licor, minha cara... – suspirou Lisah, revirando os olhos.

- Não me importa! Não concordo com esse sujeito andando de novo conosco! Pode nos trazer mais problemas!

Mas, sob um olhar severo de Rosengard, a clériga se calou. Ela já tinha, na verdade, mais problemas do que pensara. E estes ainda aumentariam quando o druida resolvesse contar aos demais o que vira enquanto dormiam...

Súbito, como se as rudes palavras da fugitiva houvessem despertado algo em si, Killyk estremeceu. Apalpou rapidamente o corpo do pescoço aos pés, agitado. Por fim, fazendo uma careta, levou uma das mãos às costas e retirou algo até então comprimido entre elas e sua roupa: a harpa que o pai lhe deixara... agora uma mera sombra do que um dia fora. O dourado dos contornos fora substituído pelo escuro marrom da lama, as jóias antes brilhantes agora totalmente opacas sob camadas e camadas de imundície. As cordas do instrumento, com exceção de uma ou duas, encontravam-se todas arrebentadas. Algo digno de pena, que encheu os olhos do bardo de lágrimas... Mas, quando ele colocou a peça no chão e continuou tateando-se preocupado em busca de algo, os outros deduziram que não era só aquilo que ele temia haver perdido...

A busca terminou quando a mão direita de Eleniak revelou, entre os dedos trêmulos, um resto de papel totalmente molhado e rasgado, a matéria úmida ainda ostentando alguns resquícios de letras agora ilegíveis. Logo os destroços do que parecia outrora uma carta foram molhados ainda mais, agora pela água que despencava pelo rosto amargurado do artista. Ele aparentava se recusar a aceitar a realidade, embora a mesma se encontrasse ali, palpável.

- Arruinado... – murmurou baixinho, olhos arregalados e tronco aos soluços. – Está arruinado!

- O quê? – inquiriu Lisah, compadecendo-se do rapaz. – O que era esse papel?

- O poema! – ele replicou, inconsolável. – O poema que eu havia redigido para o novo rei de Behatar, e que pretendia declamar em sua coroação! O primeiro grande passo em minha jornada para trazer alegria a este mundo devastado! Eu perdi o poema, o presente ao rei, perdi! Foi para isso que vim até este continente. Falhei na missão que foi dada por meu pai. Fracassei com ele e com todos! Fracassei...

Killyk cobriu a face com as mãos e pôs-se a chorar com mais intensidade. Até mesmo a emburrada Kirinak demonstrou, por um momento, estar afetada pelo infortúnio do bardo. Aquilo significava tanto para si que até a relíquia paterna arruinada, a seus pés, parecia não importar muito. Madrugada adentro, o pranto do elfo fez-se tão alto que quase abafou o contínuo barulho da chuva.

Horas foram necessárias para que o consolo dos demais tranqüilizasse Eleniak, possibilitando que repousasse. Quando conseguiram, todos estavam exaustos – até mesmo as elfas, que pouco dormiam. Acomodaram-se como puderam no quarto mofado, retornando aos seus leitos originais enquanto Killyk se alojara num nicho próximo à varanda, não se importando com o chão duro. Após horas se chocando contra o lombo de um cavalo, aquela superfície fixa lhe parecia melhor que a mais macia das camas.

Rosengard encontrava novamente, porém, dificuldades para dormir. O flagrante na capela e a associação com seu sonho não lhe permitiam que a mente se acalmasse. Afinal de contas, qual era o segredo de Kirinak? Teria alguma relação direta com o tal Macker, por certo o mesmo citado no relato do rei morto? E por que o incêndio na Floresta Negra era culpa dele? Algum ardil de Swordanimus? Quando o druida achava já estar chegando à solução do mistério, se via ainda perdido entre peças e mais peças desconexas. E como aquilo o incomodava!

Tinha certeza, apenas, que o atual estado das coisas conduzia ao pleno cumprimento de sua visão, já que Killyk, o elfo nela visto, voltara para junto do grupo. Algumas vezes chegava a ser até um pouco assustador, para Caleb, como os deuses teciam o destino dos mortais...

Respirando pesadamente, julgava-se aos poucos relaxando os nervos para logo adormecer, quando um estranho som rompeu pelo quarto, sendo ouvido, aparentemente, apenas por si:

_**CROA, CROA!**_

Ergueu a cabeça, coração por algum motivo batendo rápido. Viera da sacada. Através da porta que a ela conduzia, tendo permanecido aberta, ele viu, empoleirada no beiral, uma ave negra como a noite. Sua silhueta era perfeitamente nítida em contraponto ao tom azulado da cortina de chuva que ainda se precipitava, as penas arrepiadas e o bico parecendo tão afiado quanto um gume de adaga. Um corvo, grasnando para o nada. Não. Grasnando para Caleb.

Os olhos escuros do pássaro se voltaram para o druida e, por uma partícula de instante, ele julgou terem assumido tom vermelho como sangue. Encarar aquela criatura causou-lhe espasmos no estômago, quase ânsia. Tremeu. Aquele animal não podia ser obra da natureza. Era algo diferente. Algo perverso.

Ainda grasnando, o corvo de repente ergueu vôo e desapareceu na madrugada, como se no instante seguinte desse a Rosengard a impressão de jamais ter estado ali, não passando de delírio de sua mente. Mas ele estivera. E servira como aviso.

Para desvendar o enigma de seu sonho, Caleb fitaria o próprio mal nos olhos.

* * *

A manhã raiou e a tempestade se desfez, mas o astro de Northar deslocou-se uma boa distância pelo céu antes de os aventureiros, fustigados pelos acontecimentos da noite, acordarem. Quando o fizeram, foram quase todos ao mesmo tempo. E passava do meio-dia.

Bocejos se abriram, membros se espreguiçaram e estômagos roncaram – principalmente o de Killyk, há muito vazio e maltratado pela bebida. O grupo fez uso das provisões que lhes restavam para saborear simples, porém suficiente, café da manhã. Terminando, fizeram questão de explorar o castelo uma última vez, antes de seguirem viagem. Talvez houvesse ainda algo útil que não haviam encontrado. Quanto a continuar até a capital, Eleniak foi convencido a tentar elaborar novo poema ao rei pelo caminho, ainda que discordasse ser possível. Segundo ele, sua inspiração para o texto fora única e nenhum outro conseguiria se equiparar ao mesmo. Coisa de artista, pensou a maioria. Frescura, pensou Kirinak. Começava a achar terem sido os soldados de Tileade muito bondosos com o bardo: deviam ter atirado o saco ao rio, ao invés de uma poça de lama...

Averiguando o segundo andar, constataram que o bordão de Caleb e as cordas de Lisah haviam sido mantidas intactas durante a noite, selando a porta da sala onde presumivelmente havia bom número de goblinóides. Nenhum ruído provinha do outro lado, e os viajantes, dotados agora de maior confiança e menor cansaço, resolveram averiguar o que havia ali. Encontraram uma sala de reuniões similar à antes explorada no subsolo, porém mais simples, ainda que também dotada de uma grande mesa. Não viram nenhum goblin... mas, assim que a porta se abriu, sombras esguias de felinos puderam ser avistadas correndo para detrás dos móveis e através das janelas. Uma extensa ninhada de gatos – verdadeiro motivo do rosnar dos lobos no dia anterior. Seus donos riram. E continuaram a checar os cômodos junto com os outros.

Antes de retornarem ao piso inferior, se depararam com a porta de ferro que haviam sido incapazes de abrir. Cederam espaço para Eleniak, o qual disse ser capaz de transpô-la. Deteve-se por alguns instantes diante da tranca com o emblema de alaúde e, antes que alguém pudesse colocá-lo em dúvida, liberou o caminho como se fosse uma das coisas mais simples que já fizera. Todos se perguntaram sobre a razão de o elfo sair-se tão bem na tarefa; mas, assim que adentraram o recinto, entenderam.

A sala em forma de "U", abraçando o final do corredor, assemelhava-se a um depósito – no entanto nada convencional. Praticamente intactas, várias prateleiras enfileiradas continham objetos que tornariam qualquer criança a mais feliz daquele mundo: bonecos de pano com vestes rendadas, marionetes de madeira lindamente esculpidas, instrumentos musicais dos mais variados tipos – entre os quais violas, alaúdes, pandeiros, harpas, flautas e tambores, máscaras monocromáticas de teatro e coloridas de baile, fantasias de festa, instrumentos de mágica como baralhos e caixas, partituras de melodias famosas...

- A antiga sala do bobo da corte – explicou Killyk. – Presente nos palácios ou castelos de qualquer soberano que possua um mínimo de bom humor ou apreço pela arte. As trancas geralmente têm duas ou três combinações mais conhecidas para serem abertas. Segredo de bardo.

Todos se puseram a observar o rico conteúdo do lugar, ainda que apenas o elfo e Kirinak estivessem realmente interessados em levar algo dali – o primeiro por seu ofício, a segunda pelos cacarecos. Eleniak, que já havia limpado sua harpa, logo encontrou cordas sobressalentes e trocou as partidas, deixando o instrumento quase novo. Obteve nova vestimenta também, trajando-se com as roupas menos espalhafatosas que encontrou – e ainda assim bem chamativas. A clériga fugida, por sua vez, ocupou-se em forrar os bolsos com uma série de pequenos saquinhos onde antes devia ser guardado pó de mico ou pó brilhante, com objetivos que passaram obscuros aos demais. Até mesmo Caleb, por um momento, rendeu-se aos encantos joviais do ambiente e apanhou algo de uma das prateleiras, num retinir metálico...

- Guizos? – surpreendeu-se Hachiko, notando do que o druida se munia. – Para que usará isso?

- Nunca se sabe – ele respondeu, guardando os pequenos artefatos barulhentos em suas coisas. – Mas acredito estar aprendendo com Kirinak.

Pegou também uma marionete representando um rei de coroa dourada, barba branca e túnica vermelha – desmontando-a junto com as cordas para que pudesse carregá-la. Não sabia mais dizer se os deuses sussurravam em seus ouvidos para levar aquilo, ou se simplesmente começava a enlouquecer.

Terminada a visita ao acervo do bobo da corte, a exploração do palácio prosseguiu, excetuando-se o subsolo – que o grupo ainda considerava perigoso. Nada mais foi encontrado de útil e, sob o sol vespertino que afastava as nuvens nubladas, eles seguiram viagem.

O quinteto deixou o palácio num cenário de céu azul e águas do rio tranqüilas. Contornando a decrépita construção, seus integrantes se depararam com o que existia atrás dela, do outro lado da ilha fluvial: duas outras pontes de pedra e alvenaria, ligando o pedaço de terra à margem norte. Ambas eram um pouco mais curtas que a travessia conduzindo ao sul, porém igualmente requeriam alguns minutos para serem transpostas. Poderiam fazê-lo, entretanto, somente através de uma delas: a primeira, da esquerda, encontrava-se praticamente incólume, oferecendo trajeto seguro sobre a torrente. Já a segunda, da direita, possuía apenas os primeiros metros de percurso de cada lado, a extensão central do caminho agora inexistindo, provavelmente levada pela fúria das mesmas águas que alagaram o palácio durante o Crepúsculo dos Deuses.

Desprovidos de outra opção que não fosse recuar pela primeira ponte e atravessar o rio em outro ponto – algo sugerido por Kirinak e sumariamente recusado – os cinco avançaram pela travessia disponível, seus ouvidos se distraindo com o correr do curso sob seus pés e, mais tarde, pelo cantar dos passarinhos nas árvores da margem logo adiante. Verdadeira fonte de relaxamento após uma noite tão tensa.

Cerca de meia hora após terem deixado a ilha, já caminhavam em solo contínuo novamente. A estrada de calçamento de pedra, dividida entre as duas pontes sobre o rio, unira-se novamente e avançava por uma ravina com crescentes formações florestais de ambos os lados. Até que, após alguma distância e com o sol começando a anunciar o entardecer, a mata praticamente engoliu o trajeto – os troncos, galhos e ramos das árvores projetando-se sobre os viajantes como se quisessem envolvê-los e tragá-los para o meio das plantas. Caleb, todavia, não sentia hostilidade por parte da natureza ali. A vegetação só recobrava seu espaço de direito tomado pela antiga estrada dos imperadores, e a vida animal que os circundava também não parecia querer prejudicá-los.

O firmamento enferrujou-se mais e mais, como a espada de um guerreiro morto esquecida no campo de batalha, e nada de a floresta se abrir. Teriam, pelo visto, de passar a noite acampando em pleno caminho, mantendo os olhos abertos para possíveis salteadores ou outras ameaças.

Detiveram-se algum tempo depois do sol ter se escondido por completo. Em meio à estrada rodeada por árvores antigas e frondosas e ao piar das primeiras corujas, sentaram-se à beira do caminho, amparados pelas moitas. Bocejos de sono e estalos de juntas predominaram, enquanto cada um dos aventureiros, esfomeados, verificava suas provisões... Os sacos e trouxas vazios deixaram clara a incômoda realidade:

- A comida acabou! – Rosengard decretou sério.

Todos se entreolharam, com semblantes que transitavam entre o entusiasmo e a preocupação: teriam, para se alimentar, de empreender uma das atividades mais antigas dos mortais: a caça.

Uma das que aparentaram se empolgar com a idéia foi Hachiko. Com seus cabelos prateados brilhando sob o brilho do luar e das estrelas, começou a preparar algumas flechas de sua aljava. Lisah trouxe à pouca luz suas espadas e limpou-as mais uma vez, removendo um pouco do sangue goblin que ainda manchava as lâminas élficas. Não parecia propriamente animada com a idéia de caçar, porém sua face tampouco demonstrava incômodo, a tatuagem da lua minguante em sua testa denotando determinação – e sua loba com certeza seria de bela ajuda. Killyk entrou para o time dos deslocados: sentando-se numa pedra, observou os companheiros se prepararem sem saber ao certo como agir. Kirinak possuía armas e apetrechos, mas igualmente não manifestou intenção de se embrenhar na mata, cruzando os braços e encostando-se ao tronco de um pinheiro. Já Caleb, tranqüilo, fazia desenhos com a ponta inferior do bordão no solo de terra logo ao lado da estrada, murmurando com a cabeça baixa:

- Abatam apenas um animal, o necessário para matarmos a fome. Não se deve tirar demais da natureza.

Já munidas, Hachiko e Lisah adentraram a floresta, movendo-se sorrateiramente para que seus passos sobre a relva e entre os arbustos causassem o mínimo possível de som. Kiche caminhava logo atrás da dona, entendendo o recado. Suas silhuetas já desapareciam na paisagem noturna quando o druida as seguiu, batendo contra o chão com o cajado como se pudesse brotar dele comida, Anuk acompanhando-o. Deixados para trás, Killyk e Kirinak se entreolharam de soslaio por alguns instantes, de modo que um tentava ocultar do outro o fato de se observarem... até que, subitamente, a clériga sacou uma faca Kukri – que já trazia antes consigo ou havia sido então obtida de algum modo de um dos goblinóides ou aposentos no palácio – e avançou na mesma direção tomada pelos demais. Um desconcertado Eleniak, por sua vez, apanhou dos trajes pertencentes ao antigo bobo da corte um punhal de lâmina fina e curta. Olhando-o com desalento, também penetrou na floresta.

As folhas e grama no chão farfalhavam conforme andavam, nenhum dos dois estando habituado àquele tipo de terreno. Apesar de o bardo ter vivido na Astar de extensas matas e Kirinak ter se deslocado por grande distância em sua fuga, encontravam-se mais habituados a estradas de terra ou pedra. Tentar ser discreto num lugar como aquele era, para eles, o mesmo que tentar esconder um javali dentro de uma bainha de adaga.

A clériga, sendo humana, tinha sérias dificuldades em ver no escuro. Deixou logo que Killyk se pusesse à sua frente e guiasse seus passos rumo aos outros. O fato de estes serem melhores em se ocultar prejudicava a busca. Se ao menos houvessem partido no mesmo momento que eles...

De repente, o rosnar de um lobo cortou o silêncio. Anuk ou Kiche. Teriam já encontrado caça?

A dupla de retardatários deixou de se mover para ouvir melhor. Ao som da fera seguiu-se algo como um assovio. Grilos também eram escutados de forma constante ao redor. Se pudessem parar ao menos por um instante...

- Já esteve no coração de uma floresta antes? – Killyk perguntou subitamente à garota em voz baixa, quase num sussurro.

- Não, não que eu me lembre... – ela respondeu um tanto temerosa, olhando em volta.

A jovem encarou as grandes raízes das árvores mais antigas e suas vastas copas eclipsando o céu, as espessas moitas de galhos repletos de espinhos – alguns mais afiados que lanças, a relva que em algum ponto chegava até os joelhos... e sentiu-se apreensiva como poucas vezes em sua existência. De súbito lhe pareceu que aquela floresta toda compunha uma imensa armadilha, destinada a apanhar e até causar a morte de indivíduos pouco preparados, como ela e o bardo que tinha a língua bem maior que a coragem. Engoliu seco, enquanto ouvia vozes abafadas ao longe.

- Serão eles? – Eleniak indagou ao vazio.

Veio um outro som. Estranho. Aparentava ser algo como uma mistura de rosnado canino e... risada. Com certeza não provinha dos lobos do grupo. A origem daquele era outra.

Seus corações palpitavam velozes. Os olhos vistoriaram ao redor, aflitos. Apesar de ainda não terem identificado o que era, deduziram ser algo perigoso. A mata ao redor se agitou, os arbustos tremendo e o barulho de grama sendo pisada se misturando ao crescente coro de estranhas gargalhadas. Então viram.

Surgiram um por um, de todos os lados, até somarem quatro. Seres de porte humanóide, corcundas, não ultrapassando um metro e meio em altura. Os corpos eram cobertos por peças de armaduras contrastantes entre si, deixando claro terem sido fruto de pilhagem. O estado de conservação era péssimo, com evidentes sinais de ferrugem e avarias diversas. Mas seu aspecto físico, porém, era por certo neles o mais inusitado: bípedes, com a pele salpicada de pintas negras coberta por pêlos de tom marrom e cinzento. Braços e mãos humanos de cinco dedos, patas caninas com garras ao invés de pernas... e a cabeça tendo orelhas largas, pontudas e com pedaços faltando, focinhos descascados e bocas repletas de dentes afiados, babando em profusão. Pareciam cabeças de lobo, porém os dois viajantes encurralados sabiam especificamente a que animal pertenciam... hienas. Homens-hiena, portando machados de cabo de madeira com lâminas toscas e maças metálicas amassadas e disformes. A raça de saqueadores conhecida como "gnolls", olhos ferinos brilhando num amarelo ameaçador.

Com seu riso-rosnado gelando as espinhas da dupla, investiram contra ela.

O bandido mais próximo tentou atingir Kirinak no peito com sua maça, correndo desajeitado. A clériga fugida aproveitou-se da postura deficiente do inimigo para abaixar-se, conseguindo se esquivar do ataque... e agarrando o cabo da Kukri firmemente com ambas as mãos na esperança de revidar. Killyk também foi fustigado por um dos salteadores, que tentou cortá-lo num dos braços com o machado precário... apenas para a lâmina do mesmo se desprender da haste e ir voar para trás de um arbusto, a criatura permanecendo apenas com o cabo na mão sem entender de imediato o que ocorrera. Movido pelo medo, o bardo tentou contra-atacar empunhando a adaga contra o peitoral do oponente, mas o fez de mal-jeito, e o gume da arma apenas resvalou na armadura, tilintando enquanto seu portador tropeçava e caía de cara na grama.

A clériga viu de relance o que aconteceu ao colega, porém tinha de se desvencilhar dos outros três adversários. Girou a Kukri num semicírculo pelo ar, olhos fechados – na esperança de romper metal, carne, pêlo ou o que fosse. Os gnolls, de inteligência tarda, recuaram num salto, já se reorganizando para novo assédio. Killyk, por sua vez, continuava tentando apunhalar o ladrão restante, errando, enquanto este procurava revidar lutando somente com a haste do machado, usando-o como porrete. O bastão era pequeno e fraco, mas seu dono logo resolveu usá-lo como lança, dando uma estocada contra uma das axilas desprotegidas do elfo. O golpe teria causado mais estrago se o instrumento possuísse ponta, todavia a dor foi suficiente para fazer o artista soltar a adaga. A faca veio ao solo num estalido, enquanto o homem-hiena preparava mais um ataque.

Kirinak, sem nem saber ao certo como, logrou abrir um talho no ombro esquerdo do gnoll que primeiro investira contra si, embora não conseguisse tirar a maça de suas mãos. Ele reagiu, fazendo a bola de espinhos singrar o ar uma, duas vezes... a jovem escapando ao recuar de costas... apenas para dar de encontro com outro dos bandidos, pronto para decapitar-lhe com um rasante do machado. Tão rápido quanto seus sentidos permitiam e seus membros cooperavam, a clériga se jogou ao chão, passando por baixo das pequenas pernas do agressor que ainda concluía o golpe acima de si, cortando nada agora além de vento. Pondo-se de pé atrás dele, a clériga chutou-lhe o traseiro, fazendo-o saltar uivando enquanto dirigia a Kukri contra outro inimigo próximo.

O bardo via-se em apuros com seu oponente. Outra estocada, agora na barriga, arrancou-lhe sangue, que tingiu ligeiramente a túnica colorida. Investiu de novo com o punhal, ofegante... afundando-o no nada. Apesar de burro, o gnoll era veloz. O peso da harpa junto às suas coisas prejudicava-lhe mais os movimentos do que a dor dos ferimentos da noite anterior, e só então o artista se deu conta. Apanhou o instrumento musical, envolvido num saco, e atirou-o ao solo. Além de torná-lo mais leve, a ação distraiu o saqueador. Enquanto olhava para baixo, Killyk esfaqueou-o na barriga. O adversário ganiu num som que parecia um riso triste, sangue escuro tingindo as mãos do elfo. Retirou a arma e impeliu-a novamente. Mais líquido jorrou, e o gnoll caiu agonizante. Eleniak voltou-se para o trio que ainda combatia Kirinak, incerto se poderia repetir com eles o feito. De qualquer modo, aproximou-se, esperando por uma brecha.

O mesmo gnoll antes chutado nos fundilhos avançou ferozmente sobre a clériga. Tentou abocanhar-lhe o braço direito com os dentes... e, quando ela o moveu para desviar-se, acabou por soltar a Kukri, que caiu com a ponta fincada no chão. Desarmada, a garota rolou para escapar dos outros dois, enquanto levava as mãos desesperada ao monte de quinquilharias que carregava consigo. Súbito, seus dedos tatearam o cabo do que torceu para ser uma arma que ali colocara e já esquecera... mas eles não puxaram uma faca nem muito menos uma espada. Cercada pelo trio de homens-hiena, Kirinak viu-se somente com uma frigideira, retirada da cozinha do santuário de Wella antes de fugir, para se defender. Recuou até os pés de uma árvore com a panela erguida a lhe proteger o peito, terminando acuada entre o tronco e os gnolls. Já preparava uma manobra desesperada para fugir... quando um dos atacantes tombou de repente, uma flecha rompendo-lhe pela testa a partir da nuca.

Ela olhou por cima dos ombros dos outros dois: a alguma distância, Hachiko apontava o arco como uma verdadeira deusa da caça. A atenção da dupla remanescente de criaturas se voltou para ela, tendo partido correndo em sua direção para que não tornasse a disparar. Grave erro: de uma moita ao lado dos bandidos saltou uma figura trajando negro, ágil e leve como a brisa noturna, e tão mortífera quanto o próprio toque da morte. Lisah, que, manejando suas duas espadas, degolou rapidamente outro dos gnolls. Aquele que restava, vendo-se vencido, atirou o machado longe e partiu correndo na direção da mata, ansiando por salvar-se. De outro ponto do local, porém, surgiu Caleb, braços erguidos ao céu como num momento de prece... e enquanto o fugitivo se esgueirava por entre dois arbustos, as plantas começaram a se mexer como se houvessem criado consciência, seus ramos estendendo-se como cipós... enrolando-se em torno dos braços e patas do salteador de modo similar a serpentes. Tentando em vão se libertar, o homem-hiena acabou vindo ao chão, puxado pela força dos ramos mais espessos que cordas. O druida pronunciou palavras em voz baixa numa língua estranha, de forma parecida a quando conjurara a névoa em Tileade... e mais amarras naturais saltaram dos ciprestes, envolvendo todo o tórax do inimigo e parte de seu pescoço. Fixaram-no numa posição sentada, impedindo-lhe praticamente qualquer movimento. Debateu-se por vários instantes para se livrar, rosnando, porém por fim desistiu e abaixou a cabeça.

- Pela manhã o aperto dos cipós terá diminuído e ele conseguirá se libertar – afirmou Rosengard, batendo o bordão no solo com autoridade. – Poderá então fugir, tendo aprendido a lição.

Todos estavam impressionados diante do poder do druida, mas não se pronunciaram a respeito. Tomados pelo cansaço enquanto o furor da batalha pouco a pouco se esvaía, permaneceram imóveis e calados por alguns instantes, olhos se alternando entre os cadáveres dos gnolls... quando duas outras figuras caninas surgiram perto de um carvalho. Mas eram, felizmente, Anuk e Kiche. Tinham as mandíbulas banhadas em sangue, e aparentavam aguardar que os demais ali os acompanhassem.

Assim o fizeram, descobrindo logo em seguida, perto dali, o corpo inerte de um cervo, derrubado pelos dois lobos.

* * *

A fogueira crepitava viva na noite, lançando um brilho amarelo sobre as árvores e as lajotas da estrada. A carne do cervo assava sobre ela, cortada e presa a espetos. Killyk e Caleb haviam tido sorte em encontrar bastante lenha própria para o fogo, cortando-a por intermédio dos machados tortos que os gnolls haviam deixado. Acenderam-no ao lado do caminho, estando assim bastante visíveis a outros viajantes e talvez mais salteadores – mas não se importavam. O grupo que os atacara era parte das tribos errantes de goblinóides, orcs e outras criaturas que costumavam pilhar a região em torno das Terras Altas, prova viva de que há muito as estradas do reino não eram mais seguras. Nada, porém, com que não pudessem lidar e, depois da derrota que os primeiros meliantes haviam sofrido, por certo dariam trégua ao menos até o amanhecer.

Nos corpos abatidos, pouco haviam encontrado de útil. Algumas peças de ouro – que haviam sido divididas igualmente entre si, exceto Rosengard, que não via necessidade em carregar dinheiro – e víveres; mas as armas e trajes, comparados aos que possuíam, eram totalmente imprestáveis. Apenas Kirinak, em sua insaciável gana por coisas aparentemente inúteis, desmontara a couraça enferrujada de um dos gnolls mortos, carregando seus pedaços para lá e para cá sob a luz da fogueira. Esta dava às peças um aspecto dourado, remetendo a um imaginário revestimento de ouro – conferindo-lhes, assim, fugaz dignidade.

Haviam se acomodado sentando-se sobre pedras ou pedaços de troncos há muito partidos em torno do fogo. O druida, com o olhar perdido nas chamas, mantinha o cajado erguido numa mão enquanto com a outra afagava a cabeça de Anuk ao seu lado. O bardo também parecia um tanto aéreo, olhos fixos no céu ao mesmo tempo em que tamborilava os dedos sob o queixo. Lisah, com Kiche aos seus pés, limpava mais uma vez as espadas; e Hachiko, próxima, realizava procedimento similar ao verificar o estado de suas flechas. Apenas a clériga fugida permanecia inquieta, andando conforme organizava num canto uma pilha com o que encontrara de interessante nos cadáveres. Quase vencidos pela exaustão, todos ali, principalmente Caleb, começavam a se questionar sobre ter sido mesmo uma boa decisão ajudar a esconder a jovem das autoridades...

- Acho que já podemos comer... – afirmou a elfa de Kartan, guardando suas setas na aljava.

Os demais assentiram. Usando um punhal que trazia oculto em suas vestes, Lisah passou a cortar fatias da carne e distribuí-las aos companheiros. Os olhos de Killyk se detiveram, por um momento, na beleza da arma: o cabo talhado em prata possuía belas representações de símbolos élficos, a extremidade inferior terminando numa pequena esmeralda. Perguntou-se onde a elfa de cabelos negros o teria conseguido, e como.

A carne sem tempero desceu suculenta pelas gargantas dos esfomeados aventureiros. Para beber havia a água obtida de dois cantis trazidos pelos gnolls. Um tanto amarga, mas serviu. Alguns degustaram amoras e morangos encontrados nas proximidades como sobremesa, os demais a tendo dispensado por já estarem cheios. Sonolentos, deitaram em cima da relva, aguardando aquele que primeiro se ofereceria para fazer a guarda noturna. Só Kirinak permanecia inquieta. Depois de comer, continuou andando ao redor como se quisesse fazer algo e não conseguisse. Até que finalmente somou coragem e, pisando firme, rumou até onde Lisah descansava com sua loba.

- Eu ia pedir uma coisa... – oscilou a clériga, olhos no chão. – Mas não sei se será possível...

- Diga – assentiu a elfa, olhar sereno e calmo.

- Esses caminhos andam perigosos, estou sendo procurada... E acredito que este capuz não seja mais suficiente para me manter oculta, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu em Tileade... – e lançou um breve olhar rancoroso para Eleniak ao assim falar, sem que ele percebesse. – Será que você poderia... cortar os meus cabelos?

Lisah sorriu. Era uma medida inteligente para melhorar o disfarce da moça, e poderia fazê-lo facilmente com sua adaga, já que tinha certa experiência com aquilo. Respondeu, movendo a cabeça de forma afirmativa:

- Posso sim. Sente-se.

E deixou a pedra em que se acomodava até então, cedendo o lugar a Kirinak. Esta rapidamente instruiu a outra sobre como deveria aparar-lhe os fios: queria deixá-los bem curtos, de modo que não pudesse ser diferenciada de um garoto e conseguisse assim se passar, sem dificuldade, por um jovem escudeiro ou aprendiz de comerciante. Com as mãos hábeis e suaves de um branco intenso, a elfa de Astar passou a cumprir o que lhe foi pedido. Pouco a pouco, porções de cabelo castanho começaram a se precipitar sobre a pedra, grama e roupas da fugitiva, conforme o punhal deslizava – todos os demais, fartos e lentos, ignorando a mudança no aspecto da clériga.

Até que esta foi concluída – e eles, vendo, surpreenderam-se.

Não se podia dizer que Kirinak parecia-se propriamente com um homem. Os traços do rosto e alguns do corpo denotavam bem ser alguém do sexo feminino. Ficava mais difícil distinguir à distância, porém, e para a procurada isso já era lucro. Movendo-se rapidamente e sem expor muito sua figura, seria tomada facilmente por um cavalariço. Os cabelos curtos, no entanto, não lhe aparentaram suficientes para o disfarce: resoluta, avançou até os pedaços de armadura gnoll que coletara... e colocou-os com a ajuda de Lisah. A couraça não se adaptou bem ao seu corpo: o peitoral, menor do que deveria, apertava-lhe o tronco, e as seções dos braços lhe causavam comichão. Teimou, no entanto, e deitou-se para dormir sem tirá-la, alegando que desde então já deveria se acostumar. Hachiko e Killyk soltavam risinhos de escárnio, porém Caleb mantinha-se calado observando, seu assombro crescendo...

_Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos curtos, humana, usando uma armadura que parecia não se adequar bem a seu tamanho ..._ – mais um elemento da visão se manifestava diante de seus olhos, vivo como aqueles que o cercavam. Restava somente a paisagem florestal familiar. Não era aquela, o que conseguira desde o início notar; ainda que a um leigo todas as matas fossem iguais, muitas das árvores que ali cresciam não pertenciam à paisagem da Floresta Negra, e um druida tinha as plantas quase como irmãs. O momento de a profecia se concretizar em breve chegaria, e Rosengard, trêmulo, concluiu algo aterrador: talvez não possuísse _controle algum_ sobre ela. Mesmo se esforçando para evitar um destino atroz, tudo caminhava para a tragédia com que sonhara – ele talvez não passando de um mero espectador dos fatos, escolhido por Wella e as outras divindades...

Ou então... fizera algo errado? Ou melhor, será que até então _nenhum_ de seus esforços bastara para alterar o curso dos acontecimentos?

O sentimento de impotência abalou-o. Ainda vislumbrando a devota de Swordanimus com seu novo traje – e reprovando-se mais uma vez por manter essa característica oculta dos companheiros – deitou-se na relva para dormir, ansiando para que a natureza lhe concedesse novas forças e maior discernimento através do solo.

Aos poucos, todos foram adormecendo. Fora combinado que dentro de algum tempo Hachiko acordaria para iniciar a vigia. A fogueira continuou a queimar, suas chamas douradas embalando o sono dos cansados viajantes. Apenas Lisah, com Kiche, permanecia acordada, sentada na mesma pedra onde cortara os cabelos de Kirinak. Com um pequeno graveto em mãos, remexia o fogo... sendo espreitada por um espectador incógnito. Killyk encontrava-se deitado como os outros, porém não conseguia dormir. Revirava-se de momento em momento com os ouvidos fixos nos sons da floresta... até que abriu discretamente os olhos. Fitou os colegas já envolvidos pelos braços de Nayx... e então voltou-se para a elfa desperta. Ela não o percebeu, enquanto vistoriava alguns de seus suprimentos e armas. Parecia, aos olhos do bardo, sempre muito zelosa com suas coisas. Foi quando a viu erguer-se do assento... e, ignorando a torrente fria da noite, desatou as pregas que lhe sustentavam o vestido negro junto ao corpo.

O elfo estremeceu. Não é que nunca houvesse visto donzelas nuas antes. Em Astar, costumava escapulir do pai algumas vezes para espionar moças tomando banho nos rios e lagos, movido pelo furor apaixonado da juventude. Mas Lisah era uma das elfas mais belas em que já pousara os olhos, e sentiu-se subitamente invasivo, como se não se achasse digno de vê-la ao natural, ainda mais escondido. Com as pálpebras semi-cerradas, desviou o olhar. A imagem da jovem tornou-se um borrão... e constatou de repente que algo nela brilhava. Como por reflexo, voltou a enxergar com nitidez. Sem o vestido, o corpo da aventureira estava coberto por uma armadura de couro batido dos ombros às coxas, as placas marrons mantendo-lhe os contornos suaves. A peça de vestimenta parecia ter sido costurada pelas mãos da própria elfa, já que se adequava ao seu organismo com quase perfeição, além dos vários suportes e compartimentos que possuía sem aparentemente perder a leveza. Sob cada braço, dos dois lados do busto, existia uma bainha, as duas portando as espadas gêmeas de Lisah, permitindo um saque rápido. À cintura, pouco acima da perna direita, observava-se outra, menor, para o punhal de esmeralda que tanto impressionara Eleniak. Por fim, às costas, um complexo mecanismo de correias e elásticos mantinha comprimido um arco com algumas flechas, parte alguma da arma pendendo para fora da silhueta da viajante e conseguindo assim ser totalmente ocultado embaixo do vestido. O bardo já se sentia embasbacado diante da nova demonstração dos incontáveis segredos que a companheira aparentava carregar, quando viu: cintilando em seu peito, na região dos seios, havia pendurado um broche prateado. Identificou seu formato com a inconfundível representação de um pássaro em vôo...

- Colibri! – berrou subitamente, incapaz de controlar-se.

A elfa virou-se para ele com os olhos arregalados, como se acabasse de ver um fantasma. Kiche rosnou, apoiando-se nas patas traseiras. A dona cobriu-se de novo rapidamente com o vestido, como se estivesse despida por completo, e impediu a loba de abrir a garganta do bisbilhoteiro por meio de um gesto. Mais calma, cruzou os braços e inquiriu a Killyk:

- Nunca o ensinaram ser pouco educado fingir estar dormindo?

- Sociedade dos Colibris! – o bardo completou o pensamento, ignorando a reprimenda. – Isso explica tudo. Você é uma ladra, não? Uma contrabandista?

Lisah suspirou, tornando a se sentar. Kiche ganiu incômoda, compartilhando a sensação de sua companheira. Ao menos ninguém acordara com a exclamação do artista, o que poderia ter, num piscar de olhos, complicado ainda mais as coisas. Lembrou-se das primeiras conversas com aquele sujeito, a bordo do _Briss_, e de como ele desde o início manifestara grande curiosidade a seu respeito. Acabara descobrindo mais sobre si da pior forma... mas ao menos não desvendara tudo. Nem perto disso.

- Venha cá – chamou-o, tentando se manter paciente.

Ele veio, sentando-se sobre a grama à sua frente. Tremia um pouco, tanto de nervosismo quanto de frio, os hematomas das pancadas latejando. Os olhos exigiam mais explicações da elfa, ainda que a língua não se atravesse a verbalizá-las.

- Pertenço sim aos Colibris, porém este será nosso segredo, bardo – ela disse com tranqüilidade. – Retribuição por eu tê-lo livrado daquele saco enlameado.

- P-pode ao menos me falar se Lisah é seu verdadeiro nome? – ele criou coragem para indagar.

A ladina aparentou refletir por um instante, para então abrir um sorrisinho e replicar:

- É sim. Lisah Lamtahl é ele completo.

Killyk piscou rápido, seu tremor aumentando enquanto assimilava a informação. A elfa, entretanto, não desejava mais perguntas: deixou-o a pensar enquanto chamava a loba e se afastava, indo deitar na relva um pouco afastada do grupo. O artista não ousou segui-la. Permaneceu imóvel, olhos imersos no céu, ao mesmo tempo em que ordenava mentalmente tudo o que aquele sobrenome lhe trazia...

- Lamtahl... – repetiu em voz baixa, ainda perplexo.

Também se deitou, a palavra continuando a ressoar por seu imaginário, despertando-lhe sentimentos há muito adormecidos, animando-o... inspirando-o. Acabou também sorrindo, notando a chegada do sono. Achava até então desprovida de sentido a continuidade de sua viagem à capital, depois da perda do poema dedicado ao rei. Mas, agora, via um novo sentido nascer em sua jornada...

Cantar os feitos de heróis era uma das maiores funções de um bardo como ele. Assim como fora seu pai...

Lisah Lamtahl era uma heroína.

Embalado por sussurrantes ecos épicos, adormeceu.

* * *

"_Feliz aquele que encontra a chave_

_para os mais profundos segredos_

_dos corações mortais"_

– Autor desconhecido.


	18. Capítulo X: O imediatismo do imediato

Capítulo X

"_O imediatismo do imediato"_

Kraivin começava a gostar de Behatar. No começo achara tudo muito quente, quase tão quente como diziam ser o Helmus, porém aos poucos seu organismo habituado ao eterno gelo de Glacis começou a tolerar as temperaturas mais amenas. Além disso, o ar de Feritia – não só o da maresia, mas também o das pessoas das mais variadas origens que circulavam pelo porto e dos diferentes produtos ali trazidos pelos navios mercantes, gerando incrível e deliciosa diversidade de aromas – já o conquistava. As cidades costeiras de sua terra natal, com seus grandes fiordes brancos salpicados de entradas para ancoradouros subterrâneos, tinham bem menor encanto. Quando retornasse no dia seguinte a bordo do _Barestia_, agora como comandante, não saberia se ainda era mais anão das montanhas frias ou mais humano das terras temperadas dos boreais. Talvez um pouco dos dois. Sorriu com o pensamento.

A tarde seguia ensolarada, já havendo se passado várias horas desde a partida de Kal Sul para leste. Do alto do convés do navio vazio, debruçado sobre um parapeito de madeira, seu imediato observava o movimento no cais. Uma nau de pimenta acabara de chegar de Barbety e era descarregada já há algum tempo por funcionários halflings do Armazém Público, parecendo haver uma quantidade interminável das iguarias vermelhas em seu interior. Barcos de pesca de grande porte também voltavam abarrotados do alto-mar, pilhas e mais pilhas de cardumes ainda se debatendo sendo atiradas dentro de enormes redes pelo píer. As embarcações da Marinha, por sua vez, passavam aquele dia por uma inspeção de rotina feita pelo comandante responsável pela região, a preocupação dos marinheiros em deixarem tudo em ordem aos olhos do superior se manifestando em sua pressa e zelo ao limparem os conveses. O agitado porto de Feritia seguia sua vida... e Kraivin começava a se sentir sozinho.

Seus companheiros de tripulação haviam manifestado o desejo, mal Kal Sul botara os pés para fora das muralhas, de poderem aproveitar ao máximo o último dia em Behatar antes de zarparem na manhã seguinte. Sabia que, apesar de muitas vezes compartilhar da alegria dos comandados, o embaixador dificilmente o permitiria sabendo que ainda havia o reabastecimento do _Barestia_ a ser feito antes da viagem de volta, mantimentos a serem comprados. Os marujos haviam guardado seus desejos para Kraivin, e este cedera, vendo-se incapaz de conter o furor de tantos anões loucos por bebida e mulheres. Apesar de seu aspecto e personalidade serem mais ameaçadores que os de Kal Sul... não possuía a mesma experiência no comando de tropas.

Ainda que, tinha de reconhecer, as mulheres de Behatar fossem bem atraentes...

O cheiro forte de pimenta substituiu a lembrança de perfume feminino em seus sentidos, arrastando-o de volta à realidade. Haviam transcorrido três horas desde que o sol estivera no centro do firmamento, e os anões, tendo saído cedo para sua excursão, ainda não haviam retornado. Arrependido por ter consentido que a folga do dia anterior se prolongasse e já certo de que a partida rumo a Glacis seria atrasada devido àquilo, resolveu sair pela cidade em busca dos companheiros... mantendo a esperança de não encontrá-los _muito _embriagados...

Após descer do navio, esgueirou-se pelas vielas do porto apinhadas de gente rumo às ruas de Feritia, seu corpo volumoso e a armadura larga fazendo com que esbarrasse em muitos dos transeuntes, chamando assim para si a maioria das atenções. Foi insultado por alguns, porém ignorou-os. Outros, ao vislumbrarem seu machado e sua espada, achavam mais prudente abrir-lhe caminho.

Chegou às vias principais, logo encontrando a taverna Eterna Bruma. A muitos metros de distância já se podia ouvir os clamores ébrios em seu interior, fazendo o imediato concluir que fora correto em sua suposição, e que os colegas de navio eram mesmo imensamente previsíveis. Atravessou a rua enquanto era apontado com curiosidade por algumas crianças, abrindo em seguida a porta do estabelecimento. O cheiro de álcool e carne assada pairando no ar do recinto atingiu-o de imediato, causando-lhe o ambíguo desejo de se juntar à bebedeira e ao mesmo tempo encher todos os marujos de safanões.

Alguns deles já manifestavam claros sinais de embriaguez – o que, para a constituição de um anão, significava que haviam mesmo bebido _muito_. Jogados nas cadeiras em tornos das mesas pelo local, arrotavam alto e gargalhavam ao mesmo tempo em que lhes eram servidas mais canecas de cerveja e hidromel, os mais grogues derramando boa parte do líquido nas barbas quando viravam os recipientes para beber. Demoraram a notar Kraivin. Quando um deles, de barba tão negra que era quase azul e nome Yerix, notou-o, limitou-se a rir ainda mais alto e convidar o imediato a juntar-se à mesa com um gesto acalorado. Atrás do balcão da taverna, barris e mais barris vazios se amontoavam, o dono com um sorriso fixo na face enquanto providenciava mais bebida para os ávidos fregueses. O recém-chegado perguntou-se onde teriam encontrado dinheiro para pagar tudo aquilo. O próprio Yerix, por exemplo, devia tanto em Glacis que tivera de vender as próprias botas para quitar uma das pendências...

- Muito bem, pessoal, já chega, temos de pegar os suprimentos no armazém para a viagem! – avisou Kraivin quase gritando devido ao barulho, batendo as mãos cobertas por manoplas metálicas e gerando um estalido.

- Ah, seu barrigudo estraga-prazeres! – berrou outro anão, chamado Wulluk, de barba loira trançada. – Junte-se a nós e pare de reclamar! Venha, ou a cerveja vai acabar!

Kraivin aproximou-se alguns passos, tentando parecer sério, mas não agressivo:

- Se me permitem perguntar... como estão pagando toda essa bebida?

Fez a indagação temendo pela resposta... e quando ela veio, ainda assim conseguiu não estremecer ou soltar uma praga, por já esperar algo do tipo:

- Aquela reserva de peças de ouro que havia na cabine comum do navio... – replicou um terceiro anão, Velntür. – Demos ótimo uso a ela!

_As mesmas peças de ouro que deveriam ser gastas na compra dos suprimentos para o navio_ – pensou o imediato quase com escárnio, já que a situação, mesmo trágica, tinha seu quê de graça. Os marinheiros seguiram bebendo, animados. E eles não tinham mais tostão algum para reabastecerem o navio que os levaria de volta para casa. Será que haviam gostado tanto de Behatar que decidiram permanecer ali? Não, pouco provável... Por certo nem se tinham dado conta do que fizeram.

_Huuuuuaaahhhhh!_

Na rua, quem passava acreditou que algum monstro lacrado desde o Crepúsculo dos Deuses rompia pela terra, porém logo se constatou que o urro fora emitido por Kraivin. Um membro da guarda da cidade, junto a um colega próximo da taverna, cochichou algo no ouvido deste – por certo a respeito de como aqueles anões perturbavam a ordem. Deixando o estabelecimento pela porta da frente, o imediato puxava dois dos companheiros... pelas barbas. Vermelho de raiva, atirou-os sobre as pedras da via, os bêbados marujos rolando como se fossem sacos de tubérculos. Quem presenciou a inusitada cena pôde também ouvir o brado do comandante, que silenciou quase de imediato a euforia dentro da Eterna Bruma:

- Espero que consigam voltar a Glacis nadando!

Momentos passaram, e a cólera de Kraivin foi aplacada. Não de todo, no entanto. O imediato de Kal Sul ainda grunhia ou resmungava quando algum dos parceiros de tripulação se aproximava com um vão pedido de desculpas – que morria na garganta. Encontravam-se agora num dos becos junto ao porto, pensando no que fazer. Embora houvesse argumentado com o taverneiro sobre a importância da missão anã e reprovando a imprudência dos comandados, ele não se sensibilizara, mantendo o dinheiro que suprira a bebedeira seguro em seu balcão. O pior de tudo: era direito seu. Os malditos anões mostravam-se os verdadeiros culpados. Kraivin sentia vontade de nocauteá-los e enfileirá-los em ponte sobre o mar para chegar a Glacis, mas eram tão poucos e baixos que não conseguiria nem sair das águas de Behatar.

- E se pedíssemos dinheiro nas ruas? – sugeriu Morvath, um dos que haviam sido agarrados pela barba.

- Como mendigos? – o imediato rebateu quase cuspindo. – São mesmo anões das montanhas geladas, fiéis súditos de seu rei e seguidores de Bragondir e seu machado, ou tolos que imploram por uma safira ao invés de as talharem?

- Orgulho não vai fazer surgir safiras, comandante... – atreveu-se Velntür, e teve sorte de Kraivin estar distraído pensando, ou por certo perderia no mínimo alguns dedos.

Nesse momento, Karwevor, anão muito vivido e cuja barba outrora castanha agora era branca como a neve, ergueu a cabeça até então pendente por entre as pernas dobradas, sugerindo, enquanto seus olhos cansados miravam a grande silhueta do Armazém Público perto dali:

- E se expuséssemos nossa situação ao gnomo? Quem sabe ele não nos ajudaria? É ele quem cuida das mercadorias e víveres que abastecem as naus. Seria melhor implorarmos a ele do que àquele taverneiro.

Os demais se entreolharam, trocando tímidos abanos afirmativos de cabeça. Kraivin foi o último. Ainda com a cara fechada e mãos ansiosas por socar um daqueles cabeças de truta, ergueu-se do chão da viela e, bufando, murmurou:

- Vamos.

Apesar de ter tido a menor responsabilidade no grupo pelo que ocorrera, foi Kraivin quem se ofereceu para falar com o gnomo Trinx – talvez mais por medo de os comandados complicarem ainda mais a situação com palavras erradas do que por qualquer outra coisa. Pediu a um dos funcionários do lugar para que chamasse o administrador, e este veio pouco depois, andando rápido sobre suas perninhas e ajeitando o pequeno colete vermelho. O imediato afastou-se do grupo de anões, enquanto estes observavam ansiosos, e foi falar com ele. Os olhos de Trinx brilhavam conforme viam o interlocutor chegar mais perto, uma versão mais intensa do mesmo brilho que o navegador já vira tantas vezes nas pupilas quase sempre perigosas dos mercadores que aportavam em Glacis: o prazer em fazer negócios.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor anão? – o gnomo quis saber com sua voz fina.

Kraivin expôs todo o ocorrido, com calma, sem demonstrar desespero. Trinx ouviu calado, ora sorrindo, ora abrindo a boca em espanto, mas com as mãos sempre virando a gravata púrpura no peito para lá e para cá. Quando o imediato terminou, o sorriso no rosto achatado do administrador aumentou em tamanho, ao mesmo tempo em que respondia, num tom que unia interesse e piedade:

- Posso lhes prover sim suprimentos para o navio, caro anão... Mas, como não têm dinheiro... terão de pagar de outra forma. Entenda, não é apenas capricho meu, mas o Armazém Público de Feritia abastece um dos mais importantes portos do continente e, assim como as mercadorias, o dinheiro precisa ser mantido em movimento sem prejuízos...

Com o olhar, o gnomo apontou para um dos empregados do local, que carregava um pesado saco de estopa às costas... e Kraivin compreendeu.

Os sacos não pesavam tanto para o imediato. Claro que seu porte forte e bem-constituído, ainda que de pouca altura, contribuía para isso, mas tinha certeza de que os anos na Marinha de Glacis labutando em navios de guerra também contavam para o pouco esforço com que realizava a tarefa. Seus companheiros, no entanto, aparentavam não ter a mesma sorte: ainda sob reduzido efeito do álcool, tropeçavam ou escorregavam pelo interior do armazém, algumas vezes chegando a derrubar os recipientes com as aberturas para baixo e com isso esparramando toda a carga pelo solo. Nem era necessária a voz estridente de Trinx para que logo se pusessem a recolher tudo – coisa particularmente penosa quando se tratava de grãos.

Eram carregamentos de grão-de-bico, trigo, feijão, farinha, frutas temperadas e tropicais, tubérculos... víveres que entravam e saíam do porto quase ininterruptamente, e o gnomo dispensara todo um grupo de moradores da cidade que trabalhavam no armazém – recebendo para isso pagamento por hora – para colocar em seu lugar os tripulantes do _Barestia_, ajudando de graça até o entardecer e quiçá também na manhã seguinte. A partida para casa já estava irremediavelmente atrasada, porém ao menos conseguiriam, em troca do esforço, os suprimentos necessários para zarparem. Troca justa. E o tal Trinx era mesmo bastante astuto. Por certo sabia que fortes anões conseguiriam carregar muito mais em menos tempo do que seus habituais funcionários humanos e halflings. Só precisava que os homens de Kraivin recobrassem logo a plena sobriedade...

Num baixo grunhido, o comandante do navio apanhou mais uma saca e pôs-se a atravessar com ela o interior do galpão, rumo a uma carroça de madeira metros adiante que a conduziria, junto com uma pilha, até um navio aguardando no cais. Passou por dois dos colegas esforçando-se em levar odres de azeite que seriam depositados no mesmo transporte, e se sentiu mais uma vez um garoto auxiliando o pai no porto de Regarxy. Quem diria que agora fazia aquilo para poder pensar em ver Regarxy de novo...

Andando rápido para tornar mais ágil o serviço, o imediato via-se tomado pelo aroma dos alimentos que carregava, ou dos materiais que conduzia. A forte flagrância de especiarias, o entorpecedor cheiro de madeira recém-envernizada, o instigante e prazeroso aroma de produtos exóticos de Kartan ou Barbety – como perfumes e loções, estocados com cuidado pelo armazém... e um súbito e terrível odor de podridão. Carne decomposta, massa rota. Com os sentidos afetados pelo inesperado indício de carniça, o anão depositou no solo o saco, incapaz de continuar sem oscilar as pernas, nauseado. Haveria algum animal morto ali dentro? Os gnomos costumavam ser extremamente zelosos em suas incumbências, então Trinx por certo cometera grave equívoco...

Olhou em volta. Seus companheiros, mais afastados, aparentemente não haviam percebido o cheiro. Suas pupilas procuraram por entre os montes de caixas e sacas, ansiosas... e nem sabia dizer ao certo a razão. Foi quando, afastando um pouco o odor, um repentino vento atingiu-lhe o corpo, fazendo-o gelar... e enxergou. Próximo a uma pilha de mantimentos, um tanto curvado, havia um vulto de capa e capuz, projetando uma sombra horripilante sobre o chão de brilho amarelado do início de entardecer. A silhueta corcunda, cujas mangas do traje estavam rasgadas nas bordas como se roídas por ratos, dava à projeção no chão o formato de um corvo empoleirado com as asas arqueadas. Kraivin ainda não sabia o porquê, mas seu coração desatou a bombear-lhe sangue pelas artérias como se quisesse abandonar seu peito e disparar correndo. Mas o povo de Glacis sabia ignorar certos apelos do coração, principalmente quando eram ausentes de coragem. Deixando o saco para trás, levou uma mão cautelosa ao cabo de sua espada, sem no entanto ainda sacá-la. Poderia muito bem não ser nada... ainda que duvidasse.

- Hum... olá? – tentou, aproximando-se da figura macabra.

Sem resposta. A coisa permaneceu imóvel. Ousou chegar dela mais perto, passos silenciosos. Era difícil para si não causar ruído algum, porém sua cautela fora tanta que o conseguira. Ela aparentemente ainda não o percebera. Planejava surpreendê-la com um toque, e com o outro braço singrar a arma em defesa se necessário. Um movimento veloz, apenas, e...

A coisa virou a cabeça. Kraivin procurou se manter onde estava, mas os pés recuaram imediatamente um metro como se possuíssem vontade própria. Sob o capuz, a face da mulher – se é que poderia ser chamada assim – era uma pintura oval, branquela e raquítica, semeada de vermes. Pelos orifícios onde um dia existira um nariz, parasitas serpentiformes agitavam-se em cores escuras, escavando mais e mais os músculos podres. Os olhos eram projetados quase para fora do rosto, em inchaços repletos de veias roxas proeminentes. Abriu a boca, e um hálito fétido como um campo de batalha entregue aos abutres foi lançado sobre o imediato. Ele achou que botaria para fora o que comera pela manhã, porém se conteve. Exibindo os dentes mais decompostos que as gengivas, negros de sujeira, a velha riu... Riu quase num guinchado suíno, digno de troça em outras circunstancias... mas assustador àquelas. Trêmulo como nunca antes em sua existência, Kraivin desembainhou o sabre e moveu-o, ansiando por cortar aquela aberração em duas... A lâmina, porém, partiu ao meio apenas a capa do monstro, a qual se manteve ainda alguns instantes erguida depois que ele desaparecera como se tivesse evaporado.

Com o abalo das mãos se propagando por todo o corpo, o anão deixou cair a arma ainda coberta pelo pano e acabou também desabando sobre o solo, sentado. Tinha os incrédulos olhos fixos nas vestes vazias, sua mente atordoada como se acabasse de encarar os mil demônios de Devitar. Cuspiu, ainda com algo do odor podre no nariz. E viu que, entre as duas partes rasgadas do manto, algo caíra. Algo que não devia estar ali.

Era um pedaço esfarrapado de pergaminho, enegrecido e rasgado pelo tempo e maus cuidados. Engatinhando até ele e sentindo o suor sob sua armadura, o imediato estendeu uma das mãos e pegou-o. Tratava-se de um fragmento de algo maior, como logo viu, estando incompleto e incompreensível. Não sabia ler, porém já navegara em naus por tempo suficiente para saber se tratar de parte de um mapa, como os sulcos representando ruas e as figuras simbolizando construções rapidamente levaram-no a crer. Só não podia imaginar que local era ali esboçado. Nisso, os outros anões já corriam em sua direção, tendo percebido tarde demais o que ocorrera... Ou apenas mesmo ele pudera visualizar a diabólica figura da velha?

Os colegas estavam mais preocupados com sua queda, mas ela nem importava a Kraivin. Queria saber de que raios se tratava aquele mapa. Abriu caminho entre os confusos parceiros e levou-o rapidamente a Karwevor, o mais velho da tripulação, e também o mais experimentado em cartas cartográficas. O ancião cuidara dos mapas de navegação da Marinha por muitos e muitos anos, antes de desejar um final de vida mais aventuroso como auxiliar náutico a bordo do _Barestia_. Aturdido, o comandante entregou-lhe o fiapo em mãos sem nada falar, apenas seu agitado olhar bastando para que o idoso anão compreendesse que ele exigia um parecer. Examinou o achado por alguns instantes, coçou a barba grisalha... e devolveu-o, dizendo com segura certeza:

- Pelo contorno das ruas aí desenhadas, em forma de linhas de planisfério, eu diria que se trata de uma representação da cidade de Borenar, capital deste reino. É a única urbe neste mundo projetada assim, a Cidade dos Imperadores. Esse trecho mostra a área próxima ao palácio do rei, mais precisamente.

Kraivin piscou rápido.

- O senhor tem certeza, mestre dos mapas?

- Absoluta. Aliás... deixe-me ver novamente.

Ansioso, o imediato voltou a ceder o fragmento de pergaminho. O velho olhou-o mais demoradamente, virou-o para os lados, de ponta-cabeça... quase do avesso. Por fim completou:

- Há outras linhas gravadas aqui. E terminam em setas. Parece-me algum tipo de plano tático, traçado sobre o mapa da capital e envolvendo a região central, onde reside o soberano boreal.

Plano tático? Como assim? E por que a maldita velha fizera questão de que ele visse justo _aquela_ parte? Indagações estocavam seu cérebro sem piedade, conforme tentava imaginar quem poderia querer invadir Borenar, ou iniciar nela uma guerra... quando lembrou-se.

_A coroação!_

Amaldiçoou a todos os deuses, até mesmo Bragondir e Shakrut, por depositarem aquele peso em seus ombros. Não poderia, entretanto, negá-lo. Já que o mesmo lhe fora incumbido, teria de seguir a Roda da Fortuna e fazer o que era certo. Ignorava a razão de a mulher pútrida ter-lhe revelado tal coisa – algo que parecia pelo _bem_ e entregue por um arauto que remetia tanto ao _mal _– porém era certo que não tinha tempo a perder. Ignorando o trabalho no armazém, os companheiros e Trinx, partiu correndo para fora do galpão, no sentido da cidade. Um dos comandados gritou por ele:

- Aonde vai, senhor?

- Kal Sul precisa saber disso! – berrou em resposta, não se importando em gritar. – Maldição, eles querem matar o novo rei! Com sorte alcançarei o capitão antes que chegue à cidade! Podem ir embora quando obtiverem os suprimentos do gnomo, não se preocupem comigo!

Ganhou as ruas bastante aturdido. O breve pensamento de alugar um cavalo morreu quando sentiu os bolsos vazios. Não podia gastar mais instantes arrependendo-se por ter permitido que os anões bebessem, todavia: correndo o mais veloz que o peso de sua armadura e armas permitia, cruzou o portão de Feritia e avançou através da estrada rumo a leste, o céu sobre sua cabeça de longos cabelos já iniciando a transição para a noite.

* * *

Kal Sul e os demais ouviram a história do imediato calados, sentados sob a sombra das frondosas árvores junto à via. Levara quase uma hora no detalhado relato. Quando citou o suposto – e, devido às circunstâncias, provável – complô para assassinar Jetro I, o embaixador de Glacis foi visivelmente afetado, seus olhos se arregalando e o machado de batalha que trazia numa das mãos caindo na grama logo que os dedos afrouxaram. Fëanor também sentiu a revelação, cerrando os punhos como se quisesse lutar com os responsáveis ali mesmo. Já os outros, principalmente Freya, aparentaram não muito se importar. Atentados contra reis e imperadores não eram novidade na trajetória do mundo, afinal.

- Se isso for mesmo verdade, temos de nos apressar e avisar o rei – falou o diplomata finalmente. – Ele correrá perigo se sair desprevenido para as festividades da coroação!

- Eu não me preocuparia muito, já andamos boa parte do caminho em marcha acelerada por conta do infortúnio do nosso amigo... – murmurou a mercenária lançando um olhar irônico para Beli Eddas. – Se mantivermos o mesmo ritmo, chegaremos à capital quase um dia inteiro antes da cerimônia.

- E se o assassino se apressar? – cogitou o filho de Göther.

- E atacar Jetro num palácio cheio de guardas? Não, ele teria mais chances nas ruas, com uma multidão para se camuflar. Se houver mesmo uma tentativa de assassinato, será na coroação. Algo bem mais forte e simbólico, além de seguro.

Eles estranharam o fato de Freya aparentar entender tanto de atentados contra figuras públicas, porém não comentaram a respeito. Enquanto se erguiam da relva para seguir viagem Floresta Negra a dentro, Trent Dante questionou o imediato de Kal Sul:

- Teve problemas na estrada, até chegar aqui?

- Quase nenhum – Kraivin replicou num sorriso cansado. – Apenas alguns goblins numa ponte sobre um riacho, na tarde passada. Vigiavam alguns carroções aos pedaços, e quiseram cobrar pedágio quando fui cruzar a travessia. Nem precisei empunhar minhas armas: um grito de desafio e os covardes se atiraram ao curso d'água, dominados pelo desespero. Pensei que este continente reservava criaturas mais perigosas...

O mago de capuz massageou a área do braço que fora mordida pelo carniçal e respondeu, sinistro:

- Cuidado, anão... Pode conseguir exatamente o que procura.

O bárbaro navegador fitou Beli Eddas, e decidiu que não gostava dele.

Sem mais delongas, avançaram pela mata fechada engolindo mais e mais o trajeto.

A Floresta Negra, como haviam previsto, não era tão simples de se transpor. E essa dificuldade era incrementada pelo fato de várias seções da antiga estrada calçada terem desaparecido quase totalmente em meio à vegetação, o caminho exigindo cuidados mais atentos – e urgentes – por parte do rei. As raízes das árvores centenárias estendiam-se por debaixo das igualmente antigas lajotas do trajeto e as removiam do chão, tornando a travessia em muitos locais um monte desordenado de pedras espalhadas e, em outros, um descampado por completo tomado pela grama. Em diversos pontos era preciso ter cautela para não se perder a direção correta – o que quase aconteceu algumas vezes com os aventureiros, enquanto a manhã terminava e a tarde se estabelecia.

Enquanto assim prosseguiam, Beli Eddas observava a vegetação ao seu redor. Diante da diversidade de plantas e animais, o mago imaginou como o ambiente era favorável para os encantos de druidas, cuja magia provinha das forças da natureza. Imaginou se algum viveria ali, em meio às árvores, e a idéia o intrigou. No entanto, duvidava que se revelaria, caso vivesse. Pelo que sabia, costumavam ser reclusos e um tanto hostis a indivíduos que não pertencessem à floresta. Caso algum druida surgisse para espantá-los ou qualquer coisa parecida, todavia, Beli estava certo de que poderia reagir à altura. Um druida tirava energia mágica da natureza, mas ele, sendo um aspirante a mago, já começava a dominar a magia arcana... E ela era abastecida por simplesmente _tudo_ que existia no mundo mortal, e até nos planos etéreos. Aprendera tais fundamentos, entre outros professores, com um mercador de Barbety que dominava o que ele mesmo chamava de "artes ocultas". Ensinara a Beli, então ainda um menino, que a força do mago estava em poder retirar energia da própria aura do mundo e convertê-la no que bem entendesse. Essa havia sido a grande habilidade ensinada por Mager à cria dos deuses. A _verdadeira_ magia, mais poderosa que a concedida somente pela natureza ou por um só deus.

Ainda que estivesse aprendendo a lidar com tal poder, naquele momento o jovem bufava de insatisfação. O ataque do carniçal fizera com que perdesse um dia todo de viagem sem praticar seus truques ou ler o grimório do tio, tempo valioso de treinamento. E agora, com a marcha continuando acelerada rumo à capital devido à suposta ameaça ao novo rei, tampouco poderia ter sossego para se concentrar e tentar alguns novos encantamentos. Só mesmo depois que atingissem Borenar – isso se não surgissem mais contratempos pelo caminho...

Já Trent Dante, próximo a Beli, fitava a mata com outro viés. Apesar de também se utilizar de energia arcana, perguntava-se se, devido a ser um elfo, criatura naturalmente ligada à natureza, poderia tornar seus encantamentos mais poderosos naquele ambiente. Bem, não se mostrara lá um ser tão íntimo das criações de Wella depois da picada que levara após passar a noite fora das muralhas de Feritia, mas... ele ainda acreditava no que seus pais lhe haviam ensinado. E tinha fé que poderia ainda se tornar um grande feiticeiro...

Enquanto o conjurador encapuzado ouvira, em sua juventude, relatos e ensinamentos de andarilhos misteriosos, o elfo nascido em Behatar crescera com as histórias contadas pelos pais sobre Tanvir, Karshamur e outros feiticeiros famosos, protegidos do deus Feger e que teriam aprendido pelas palavras do próprio seus astutos truques. Ardilosos encantadores que haviam enganado reis, príncipes, impérios inteiros... Tudo por intermédio das artes arcanas...

- Hei! – berrou um carrancudo Beli Eddas quando Trent esbarrou em si, sem que o distraído elfo percebesse. – Olhe por onde anda!

- Desculpe... – Dante replicou desconcertado, afastando-se enquanto achava ser capaz de até tocar o mau-humor do mago, quase se materializando no ar.

Sentia consigo, entretanto, vontade de ensinar a ele boas maneiras...

Nisso, Kal Sul, um dos que seguiam à frente, parou subitamente de andar, logo após olhar agitado ao redor. Kraivin, próximo dele, também se pôs a vistoriar em volta sem nem saber ao certo o que seu superior procurava. Os outros, intrigados, também interromperam a marcha e passaram a averiguar as mesmas direções observadas pelo diplomata anão, uma após a outra, até Fëanor questionar:

- O que houve?

- Freya, a mercenária! – respondeu o embaixador coçando a barba. – Ela desapareceu!

De fato, não havia sinal algum da guerreira ao alcance dos olhos do grupo.

Freya tentava caminhar pela grama alta da floresta sem causar qualquer ruído – tarefa difícil considerando-se o chão acidentado e o peso do equipamento que trazia. Só sua armadura, semi-oculta sob o manto com capuz, já lhe fazia os passos tocarem o solo com bem mais intensidade do que queria. No entanto, se levasse em conta já ter se afastado bastante do grupo de viajantes – cada dia mais tolos e irritantes, para si – não teria problema em provocar ruídos mínimos. Com isso apenas afugentaria os animais nas cercanias, como uma raposa que vira há pouco se ocultar em sua toca, sem chamar a atenção de qualquer outro improvável aventureiro. Teria seu tempo para pensar sozinha, ainda que não muito. Mas era o que queria. Poderia, depois, alegar para os demais ter se perdido deles e demorado um pouco a reencontrar o caminho.

Escalou com os pés uma extensão de raiz que quase chegava aos seus joelhos e saltou de leve para frente, contornando a grande árvore. Quando precisava se isolar daquela maneira para ponderar o que fazer, significava que a situação em que se via envolvida evoluíra de forma muito rápida – para melhor ou para pior. Naquele caso em específico, não sabia dizer ainda ao certo qual era a probabilidade...

Ela demonstrara aos companheiros total descaso para com a história contada pelo imediato de Kal Sul – "Kravitch", "Gramitch" ou qualquer coisa similar – porém quase deixara transparecer seus sentimentos quando ele citara a figura da velha encapuzada. O aspecto decomposto, soturno, débil... igual à mesma figura que Freya encontrara na taverna de Feritia, convocando-a a rumar até a capital. Não seria insano deduzir se tratar da mesma pessoa, já que não devia haver muitas senhoras morto-vivas vagando pelo continente. O mais intrigante, todavia, era o suposto esquema para assassinar o rei. A conclusão do imediato poderia ser considerada um tanto forçada por alguém que levasse em conta somente a vaga evidência por ele encontrada, porém a mercenária sabia o suficiente para crer que aquilo realmente procedia. Pior: tudo apontava para sua participação no plano. Começava a achar que o que "M" queria era mesmo matar o novo rei.

O pensamento a perturbava. Não que não fosse capaz de realizar o trabalho – muito pelo contrário. Já dera cabo de muitos nobres bem mais guarnecidos do que Jetro I provavelmente estaria durante sua coroação. O problema era a repercussão da morte, _quem_ era o alvo. Cortar a garganta de um duque sovina influente apenas numa cidade isolada era uma coisa, fazer tombar o governante de um reino para o qual o mundo inteiro voltava seus olhos era outra. Para uma operação tão grande, "M" por certo devia ter contratado mais mercenários, mas... e se algo desse errado e ela fosse pega? Pior ainda: e se tudo não passasse de um esquema bem-elaborado para desmascarar possíveis traidores, sendo o suposto assassinato do rei apenas um embuste para atrair gananciosos? Se não fosse assim, por que a velha, então, cedera tão facilmente uma pista do plano ao imediato de Kal Sul? "M" lidava mesmo com gente amadora a tal ponto?

Já indagava demais ao vento. Procurou se centrar, pensando mais no presente antes de conjecturar sobre o futuro. Antes de tudo, teria de despistar Kal Sul assim que entrasse em Borenar e recebesse seu pagamento, pois não poderia cumprir as ordens de "M" na cidade com o anão e seus companheiros farejando-lhe o rastro. O pior era que o maldito sem demora contataria a guarda real, e diante da ameaça de atentado todos os soldados dentro da muralha redobrariam sua atenção. Não seria um serviço fácil, se este fosse mesmo enviar Jetro ao Helmus. Esperava ao menos que "M" lhe pagasse bem. Temia receber apenas mais um monte de ameaças ao som do grasnar de um corvo após cumprir com o combinado...

É mesmo, havia o tal corvo. Era certo que "M", necromante ou não, o usava para observá-los, principalmente a ela. O contrário seria coincidência demais, e as habilidades que a ave já demonstrara não deixavam mesmo duvidar. Seria bom retornar logo para junto do grupo, ou o pássaro desconfiaria dela caso retornasse e a visse ali. Era certo que retornaria...

Quando deu as costas para voltar ao fiapo de estrada, sentiu ferro junto à sua garganta...

- Me dê um bom motivo para não cortar seu pescoço e me apoderar do seu belo arsenal! – sussurrou uma voz masculina junto ao seu ouvido.

O motivo de Freya foi uma forte cotovelada que atingiu o que achou ser o estômago do adversário. Este recuou junto com o golpe, reduzindo o dano – mas ainda assim com o abdômen latejando e as mãos sem ação por alguns segundos. Tempo suficiente para Freya sacar sua espada e erguê-la na direção do misterioso homem, tentando enterrar a lâmina entre o ombro esquerdo e o tronco...

Se a lâmina dele não houvesse bloqueado o ataque, erguida não se sabe com que força, já que o sujeito ainda mantinha a outra mão sobre a barriga golpeada. A lembrança da derrota para Latife em Tyrnan assolou os pensamentos da guerreira. Ela torceu os lábios. Não deixaria acontecer de novo.

Aquele, por certo, não era Latife. O rapaz vestia uma cota de malha com ombreiras que não combinavam em nada com o resto do traje – acessórios certamente roubados. As pernas eram cobertas por peças de procedência idêntica, os braços metidos em manoplas de couro surradas, porém inteiras. Empunhava um sabre um pouco menor que o de Freya, remetendo aos antigos gládios boreais. O rosto muito branco coroado por ralos cabelos loiros encarava a mercenária com petulantes olhos azuis. O indivíduo não era, entretanto, nada bonito. Porte mirrado, barba falha, uma cicatriz estampando-lhe parte de uma bochecha – embora Freya não pudesse falar muito acerca disso...

- E você, quem é? – ela quis saber, certa de que alguém com aquela personalidade responderia.

- Rillif, prazer! – ele sorriu.

E atacou com uma estocada.

Ela frustrou a investida, revidando com dois golpes altos. Ele bloqueou ambos com uma só mão. Era mesmo habilidoso com aquela arma, ainda que fosse um tanto antiquada. O infeliz devia ter começado a praticar com a mesma por diversão, por achá-la exótica ou coisa parecida. Devia tê-la roubado de uma coleção particular ou, numa situação que não envolvesse rapinagem, herdado-a de algum parente mais abastado. Era incrível o que uma arma podia dizer sobre alguém...

E também incrível como alguém que aprendia a manejar uma por diversão ou curiosidade podia se tornar _bom._

Freya saltou para trás tentando escapar de uma série de movimentos do pseudo-gládio. Conseguiu, embora o último tivesse resvalado no peito de sua armadura. Revidou com um movimento longo, a espada cortando o ar demoradamente, até demais... Rillif tomou a vantagem e derrubou-a com um golpe dolorido nas costas. Definitivamente, aqueles não eram seus dias.

Quando ela encontrou o chão de barriga, viu a sombra do salteador por cima de si erguendo a lâmina para liquidá-la. Sua sorte foi que demorou demais, talvez propositalmente: a jovem conseguiu girar o corpo, voltando o rosto para o inimigo, e ergueu ambas as pernas, chutando-o nos joelhos. A força por pouco não foi suficiente para parti-los, mas bastou para atordoá-lo e, no mesmo impulso, colocar o corpo da mercenária novamente de pé.

Agora era Rillif que caía, sentado, sobre a relva... a ponta da espada de Freya logo tateando seu pescoço suado com ansiedade.

- Virada de jogo! – ela demonstrou em palavras o que já fizera por gestos.

- De fato...

Num movimento que Freya não conseguiu compreender – e acreditava até então só poder ser feito pelos famosos monges lutadores de Kartan – o bandido, ainda sentado, uniu as pernas, estendeu-as e girou-as da esquerda para a direita, sem tirar as nádegas do chão... o golpe destas, tão intenso quanto a rasteira de um bastão, servindo para levar a mulher de novo ao solo, quase rompendo suas canelas. Pega desprevenida, soltou a espada... apanhada por Rillif no ar, ao se erguer. Agora ele tinha duas, que usou para envolver a garganta da oponente num "X" antes que ela tornasse a se levantar.

- Realmente, virada de jogo – a competição de frases de efeito e truques sujos já dava nos nervos de Freya enquanto ela o ouvia falar.

A guerreira começou a pensar numa maneira de sair daquela situação, quando ouviu arbustos se mexendo perto dali, voltando a face para a direita...

Uma figura negra encapuzada saiu dos ciprestes, olhando ao redor aparentemente à procura de algo. A cabeça com os cabelos longos e pretos fez-se visível sob o manto por um momento: tratava-se do mago Beli Eddas.

Rillif não o viu, ao menos de início. A mercenária queria chamar a atenção do recém-chegado, fazer com que percebesse o que ocorria. Ainda que acreditasse que em quase nada aquele sujeito pudesse ajudá-la, seria melhor que ter o pescoço retalhado por um ladrão que se mostrara bom demais em combate. Voltou a cabeça de novo para seu agressor, com o intuito de disfarçar... e ficou aliviada ao ouvir uma exclamação de surpresa por parte do companheiro de viagem. Ele os avistara.

Beli Eddas teve uma visão no mínimo curiosa diante de seus olhos: um homem desconhecido, armado com duas espadas – uma das quais muito se parecia com a de Freya – mantendo a mercenária numa posição rendida, a ponto de cortar-lhe o pescoço. Naquele momento, o aspirante a mago não pensou no risco vivido pela jovem, na identidade do rapaz misterioso e muito menos em como aquela situação se desenrolara até aquele ponto. O ímpeto que o invadiu era, na verdade, bem egoísta – reconhecia isso – porém não podia negá-lo.

Alguém em quem usar seus poderes. Alguém para praticar suas magias.

Fora pouco tempo de prática desde o incidente envolvendo o carniçal, que o incapacitara. Entretanto, as poucas leituras do grimório do tio e momentos de concentração desde então já haviam lhe valido alguns novos truques anotados nas páginas do livro de encantamentos. Melhor ainda: dois deles que prepara aquela manhã, consultando o tomo, serviriam perfeitamente para aquela ocasião.

Preparando sua investida, o jovem conjurador abaixou-se e apanhou uma pedra do solo – um tanto roliça, mas dura. Segurando-a na mão direita, atirou-a de leve para cima algumas vezes, para sentir-lhe o peso: bastaria. Foi nesse instante que a cabeça do sujeito ameaçando Freya voltou-se para ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Exclamou, com ar zombeteiro e convencido:

- Vá embora, mendigo! Não quero ter de machucar mais alguém!

Foi a vez de Beli franzir o cenho. Odiava quando o chamavam assim, por certo devido à sua aparência. Continuou impelindo suavemente a pedra para o alto, a mesma tornando a pousar na palma de sua mão a cada segundo. Respondeu, sua voz determinada ressoando pela floresta:

- Eu não sou nenhum mendigo.

Rillif riu, continuando a depreciá-lo:

- Vá embora, homem. Se ousar arremessar essa pedra contra mim, vai sair daqui com esse manto encardido rasgado, assim como sua carne!

Beli procurava conter sua raiva. Esta ajudava na acumulação de energia mágica não poucas vezes, porém atrapalhava e muito a canalização da mesma, já que o processo exigia que se concentrasse. Durante sua vida cheia de percalços, experimentara o ódio puro diversas vezes, e estava ciente de que constituía estimulante perigoso. Para uma magia bem feita, teria de controlar seus impulsos. Queria, afinal, dar uma lição naquele imbecil, e não ser alvo de chacota ainda maior fracassando.

- Com medo, é? – o guerreiro soltou mais uma provocação diante do silêncio do mago.

Este fechou brevemente os olhos, apertando firme a pedra em sua mão, envolvendo-a com os dedos. Focou-se nela, em sua textura, constituição... e murmurou baixinho algumas poucas palavras no dialeto arcano. Deixou que as forças regentes do universo invadissem seu corpo e permeassem o artefato... Apesar da aparência demorada, o processo levou pouco mais de um instante. Menos tempo do que o inimigo poderia perceber.

Num súbito movimento com o braço, Beli Eddas atirou a pequena rocha... de maneira desajeitada, como uma criança que não sabe ainda medir a própria força. O objeto levantou vôo de forma curva, descrevendo trajetória por total contrária ao alvo, fazendo com que ele iniciasse uma gargalhada de deboche...

Quando de repente, em pleno ar, a pedra se redirecionou num caminho aparentemente impossível, como se guiada por algum tipo de força que não pudesse ser vista. Após uma ou duas curvas inacreditáveis, chocou-se contra algo duro e o riso de Rillif foi calado. O projétil acertou-lhe no queixo, quase o quebrando e fazendo sua mandíbula estalar dolorosamente. Em seguida precipitou-se no chão, caindo de forma normal como se nunca houvesse deixado de ser uma simples rocha. E o bandido, segurando o local ferido com uma das mãos, tinha agora os olhos arregalados.

- Bruxo maldito! – praguejou, sem perceber ter agora novamente só uma espada em seu poder: a sua.

Bem, depois daquela ele por certo não voltaria a chamar Beli de mendigo. Mas a desforra ainda não estava completa. No momento de distração de Rillif, Freya aproveitou-se para chutá-lo no abdômen e erguer-se já com sua espada novamente em seu poder. Ela a brandiu contra o oponente... porém o mago foi mais veloz. Gesticulando com as mãos como se manuseasse algo invisível no ar, ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios balbuciavam as palavras necessárias, um disparo de energia esverdeada, formato oscilando entre o oval e o circular, foi lançado pela ponta dos dedos de uma de suas mãos... atingindo o peito do guerreiro numa leve explosão luminosa. Ele caiu para trás, empurrado alguns metros sobre a grama pelo ataque. Mal teve tempo de medir os danos, sentindo suas costelas queimarem, outro projétil brilhante veio zunindo em sua direção, atingindo-o numa das coxas armaduradas. E antes que a mercenária ou o conjurador empreendessem nova investida, o salteador levantou-se do chão e desapareceu mancando por entre a floresta, soltando palavrões que aos poucos se silenciaram.

Freya voltou-se para Beli, ofegante e com a arma ainda erguida:

- Tenho de reconhecer que foi rápido e ágil... Obrigada.

O mago não esboçou nem mesmo a sombra de um sorriso quando respondeu:

- Não pense que eu fiz isto por você.

E afastou-se de costas para a jovem, andando lentamente... deixando-a atônita. Coisa difícil de se conseguir, no caso dela.

Após Eddas ter se distanciado um pouco, a guerreira por fim embainhou o sabre e também partiu.

* * *

A tarde já avançara um bom tanto quando Beli Eddas e Freya retornaram para junto do grupo. Este havia se dividido à procura da mercenária e há pouco se reunido novamente – apenas o mago tendo obtido sucesso. Ele se recusara a perguntar à mulher sobre quem era o homem que a atacara, e como ela também nada comentara a respeito, resolveu deixar pra lá. Para os demais, ela usara a desculpa de ter se perdido deles – e por incrível que pareça conseguiu resultados, apesar de um ou outro grunhido insatisfeito por parte de Kraivin. A marcha prosseguiu cansada, em velocidade menor. A floresta parecia nunca terminar, embora após algum tempo a estrada já voltasse a aparecer em meio à relva alta. O sol foi se escondendo, o céu ficando escuro... e, quando os últimos carvalhos ficaram para trás, dando lugar a uma vasta e confortável planície, já era noite estrelada. Foi bem na saída da mata, próximo ao caminho, que eles acamparam.

Fëanor e Trent Dante cuidaram da fogueira. O primeiro providenciou a lenha – tendo jurado ver alguns monstros altos e bípedes nas redondezas quando se embrenhou entre as árvores para cortá-la – enquanto o feiticeiro criou nela fogo com um truque simples. Indagando aos demais a respeito do que podia ter visto, o aspirante a Cavaleiro da Luz foi informado, pela descrição fornecida, que provavelmente se tratavam de bugbears. Nunca tinha visto um, porém não queria que aquele fosse o momento. Talvez depois de uma reconfortante noite de descanso...

Sentando-se junto às chamas, imaginou se um dia seria capaz de partir um deles em dois com a espada de seu pai. O pensamento o fez sorrir.

Comeram frutas silvestres e um pouco de carne de esquilo que Kal Sul conseguira durante o dia, na floresta, durante a procura por Freya. Para beber, o pouco de água de seus cantis. Esperavam atingir a capital no dia seguinte. O conforto de uma hospedaria já valeria por todas as penúrias daqueles dias de viagem a céu aberto.

O sono logo veio, como era natural naquelas condições. Kraivin optou por ser o primeiro a fazer a guarda, depois de ter passado algum tempo com Kal Sul examinando o fragmento de mapa que encontrara no armazém em Feritia. O embaixador só pôde ter a mesma opinião que a de seu imediato: tratava-se mesmo de um estratagema envolvendo a área central da capital e, dadas as circunstâncias, a hipótese mais viável era mesmo a de se tentar assassinar o rei. Teriam de agir depressa quando chegassem a Borenar. Se o assassino acabasse descobrindo que eles sabiam de seu objetivo, talvez por intermédio da tal velha asquerosa, o esquema poderia ser apressado e o soberano eliminado de qualquer maneira.

Os outros se deitaram e logo adormeceram. Kraivin permaneceu sozinho sentado em cima de uma pedra, de frente com a noite. O piar das corujas e o uivo de lobos no interior da mata não bastavam para quebrar sua sensação de solidão. Suspirando, lembrou-se de um antigo provérbio de navegadores que ouvira num dos portos de Glacis: "um marujo não se sente só no meio do oceano, ainda que ele seja tão vasto, devido ao murmúrio da madeira de seu barco". Em terra, a situação era diferente. Não importava o som de qual animal ou o farfalhar de qual planta: nada conseguia aplacar o isolamento de um mortal habituado a se aventurar pelas águas marinhas.

Assim segregado pelo sono alheio e vazio na estrada, o imediato do _Barestia_ pôs-se a divagar, logo sendo acometido de inevitável melancolia. Tomou-lhe os pensamentos a memória de Koola, antiga paixão não-correspondida e irmã da mulher de Kal Sul, Keylia. Os dois haviam crescido como grandes amigos, porém quando o sentimento de Kraivin para com a anã evoluiu ao ponto de ela não ser mais capaz de retribuir, o então rapaz decidiu se afastar e seguir um caminho próprio para esquecê-la. Fora quando se entregara ao oceano, arriscando-se na Marinha de Glacis. E continuava em tal vida... sem no entanto ainda ter tido sucesso em apagar a antiga paixão de suas lembranças. Possuía uma mulher em cada porto – até mesmo já tendo dormido em companhia de uma linda elfa – mas nenhuma era capaz de substituí-la...

_**CROA! CROA!**_

O súbito som o retirou de supetão dos pensamentos – e não sabia sentir-se agradecido ou violado por isso. Olhou para o alto de uma árvore próxima. Empoleirado num galho, um corvo o olhava e grasnava com deboche.

- O que foi? – inquiriu para a ave, nervoso. – Vá embora!

_**CROA!**_

- Vá embora, corvo! – o bárbaro ergueu mais a voz, mas o pássaro aparentou não dar a mínima.

Era um simples corvo, porém... algo na presença dele incomodava muito o imediato. Certo era que antes estava incomodado por ficar sozinho, entretanto não desejava uma companhia como aquela.

Teve de passar com ela algumas horas, até terminar seu turno da guarda. Kal Sul e Trent Dante então acordaram, assumindo ambos seus postos – já que tinham tido sono suficiente para aquela noite. Depararam-se com o corvo e agiram com naturalidade bem maior do que antes, ainda que a presença dele ainda os incomodasse perceptivelmente. Confuso a respeito, Kraivin perguntou:

- Que pássaro é esse?

- Ah, vejo que o conheceu... – o embaixador pousou uma mão no ombro direito do imediato.

- É um corvo – resmungou o elfo. – Um corvo muito insistente.

E permaneceu ali até a noite findar, quando voou com a aurora.

A manhã veio leve, cálida. Beli Eddas sentou-se para ler o grimório enquanto os demais arrumavam suas coisas, preparando-se para continuar. Eram oito horas quando se puseram a percorrer novamente a estrada.

A planície se estendeu por um bom tempo até atingirem o forte Gustaff. Uma das fortificações distribuídas estrategicamente em torno da capital para facilitar sua defesa, era também indício de que a cidade estava próxima. Possuía dois portões paralelos entre si: um na muralha sul, de frente para a estrada que percorriam e também para uma lagoa de águas cristalinas e alguns patos, e um outro voltado para o norte, aos fundos do local, conduzindo para as terras ao redor de Krisman e um braço da Floresta Negra que ainda se estendia por uma certa distância naquela direção. Os viajantes foram saudados pelos guardas nos muros, e nada mais. Não poderiam se deter ali. O tempo urgia, e a vida de Jetro I dependia da rapidez do grupo.

Mais algumas horas de caminhada e o entardecer veio, o céu sendo colorido de um laranja intenso. A estrada, num extenso trecho em que mantinha intacto seu antiqüíssimo calçamento, avançava quase em linha reta, até que seu destino final foi desenhado no horizonte. Diante dos aventureiros ergueu-se uma muralha alta e sólida, dotada de várias torres ao longo de seu contorno circular. Eles se aproximavam de um de seus quatro portões, cada um situado numa extremidade da circunferência, compondo um esquema em cruz. Aquele era o portal oeste, mais precisamente.

As cabeças de todos, principalmente daqueles que nunca tinham visto antes aqueles imponentes muros, ergueram-se para lhes prestar reverência com o olhar. Edificados em pedra e tijolos, bravos soldados em seu topo já haviam lutado para defender aquela urbe em muitas ocasiões, assim como o povo também se aglomerara no passado junto aos seus beirais para saudar a chegada de imperadores, reis e generais triunfantes. Cornetas douradas incontáveis vezes já haviam ressoado por sua estrutura, anunciando feitos que haviam alterado a história do mundo – a mesma tendo sido iguais vezes determinada pelos decretos dos soberanos habitando o interior daquelas muralhas. Construções rijas, resistentes como montanhas, sinceras testemunhas da trajetória dos mortais por aquelas terras desde seu surgimento.

- Aqui estamos... – suspirou Freya, a menos afetada pela grandiosidade do cenário. – A Cidade dos Imperadores.

* * *

"_Borenar, Borenar, princesa da guerra_

_Dentro de teus muros o povo espera_

_Ansioso, regressar quem te governa"_

- Salamir de Trondhor, aprox. 940 ACD.


	19. Capítulo XI: Rimiryn e os orcs

Capítulo XI

"_Rimiryn e os orcs"_

O grupo despertou animado, tenho dormido bem e logo de pé para o prosseguimento da viagem. Killyk já havia se recuperado bastante dos ferimentos e quase conseguia andar rápido como antes, enquanto os demais queriam se apressar em deixar aquela região florestal com o temor de que mais gnolls, ou salteadores mais perigosos, aparecessem. Andaram por algumas horas sob um sol brando, até a mata se abrir e revelar uma extensa pradaria. A estrada calçada, cortando por entre a grama, levava a uma cordilheira de montes rochosos parcialmente áridos, um dia ou mais de caminhada adiante. As Terras Altas, famosa barreira natural antes do contínuo terreno plano rumo ao norte até a capital. Aos pés das elevações, um pouco antes das mesmas, podia-se visualizar um conjunto de casinhas singelas, feitas aparentemente de madeira com telhados de palha, alguns fios de fumaça cinzenta subindo de chaminés de pedra situadas em algumas. A vila de Garuny, povoação de agricultores com não mais que cem habitantes. Caleb passara por ela em sua ida até Tileade, enquanto Kirinak tentara contorná-la como pudera, caminhando pelos campos a uma distância segura de olhos intrometidos. Agora, provavelmente, avançariam pelo meio dela, e a idéia não agradava muito à clériga. Porém não se manifestou: o grupo parecia farto de seus protestos.

Continuaram pela via e aproximaram-se do povoado quando Northar estava no meio do firmamento, marcando a metade do dia. Os estômagos começavam a roncar de fome, e alguns desembrulharam de suas coisas os restos de carne de cervo da noite anterior. Comiam enquanto andavam, estranhando um pouco a ausência de trabalhadores nas terras cultivadas perto da vila. As hortas e plantações encontravam-se totalmente vazias, inclusive com ferramentas como enxadas e rastelos deixadas pelo chão de modo a pensar terem sido abandonadas às pressas. No meio do descampado, uma pequena capela de teto cônico se destacava, com cestos de milho, trigo e outros produtos dispostos à porta. Oferendas a Wella, protetora das colheitas. Ao passarem em frente ao templo, Kirinak apressou os passos. Não desejava travar contato com nada que remetesse à sua antiga e sofrida vida no santuário – incluindo a falsa deusa.

Atingiram, logo, a área dominada por casas. E a impressão tida das plantações seguiu prevalecendo: o lugar parecia uma cidade-fantasma. As simples moradas tinham portas e janelas cerradas, embora as chaminés liberando vapor deixassem claro haver alguém dentro delas. Pessoa alguma podia ser encontrada do lado de fora, no entanto, e a brisa vespertina que soprava parecia conceder desalento ainda maior ao lugar. Intrigados, os aventureiros não continuaram avançando pela estrada, gastando alguns instantes numa averiguação do povoado para entender o que ocorria. A única explicação plausível era que, se salteadores não haviam atacado o local e dominado as casas dos antigos moradores, então estes estavam se escondendo de algo ou alguém.

- O que terá acontecido aqui? – questionou Lisah, Kiche olhando para os lados numa demonstração de quase sempre compartilhar dos sentimentos da dona.

- Não sei, mas com certeza não é natural... – murmurou Rosengard, coçando o queixo com a mão que não segurava o cajado.

O silêncio imperava. Por um momento passou pela cabeça de todos a possibilidade de os habitantes de Garuny terem sumido de súbito por conta de alguma magia atroz, enquanto estavam envolvidos em suas atividades diárias. Mas a sombria hipótese se dissipou quando Hachiko viu, atrás da parede de uma das casas, um par de bracinhos e uma cabeça semi-oculta espiando com olhos temerosos os estranhos recém-chegados. Um pequeno menino de cabelos curtos e pele suja sem achar ter sido notado. A elfa de cabelos prateados – que por sua aparência parecia centrar mais a atenção do garoto – adiantou-se na direção dele, fazendo-o recuar assustado. Ela soltou uma leve exclamação para que não tivesse medo e, cedendo à tentação de entrar em contato com uma criatura tão bela, ele parou. A arqueira ajoelhou-se diante dele, sorrindo, acompanhada pelos colegas de viagem.

- Qual o seu nome? – Hachiko perguntou, serena.

- Rick... – a criança replicou com um dedo na boca.

- Onde estão todos? – quis saber Lisah. – O que houve?

Nisso, o rangido de uma porta interrompeu o diálogo. Passos apressados foram ouvidos, os forasteiros tirando os olhos do menino e transferindo-os para a entrada da casa ao lado. Uma mulher de vestido velho e cabelos desgrenhados veio correndo até o pequeno, quase se jogando sobre ele de joelhos e abraçando-o pelas costas num gesto exageradamente protetor. Tateou o garoto de cima a baixo para verificar se não possuía algum ferimento e em seguida ergueu a agitada cabeça na direção dos aventureiros. Estes puderam então notar que os olhos da camponesa estavam vermelhos de tão irritados e que escuras olheiras delineavam-nos por baixo. Ao que aparentava, há tempos aquela vila não tinha noites bem-dormidas.

- Vão embora! – a mãe lhes ordenou, a trêmula voz hesitando entre o medo e a raiva. – Não há nada para vocês neste povoado!

- Não queremos saqueá-los nem nada parecido – Killyk tentou esclarecer. – Estamos apenas de passagem, e estranhamos o vazio da vila.

- Não se detenham aqui, sigam seu caminho, é um conselho que dou! – a mulher disse muito séria. – Coisas terríveis aqui têm acontecido!

- Ela tem razão – concordou Kirinak, ansiando por deixar aquele lugar o quanto antes. – Vamos embora!

- Que coisas? – ignorando o apelo da clériga, o druida inquiriu.

A mãe de Rick demonstrou receio em revelar a eles o que sabia, seu olhar se perdendo no céu acima deles enquanto os braços permaneciam envolvendo fortemente o filho. Por fim respondeu, ainda incerta:

- Uma horda de orcs... Eles se instalaram nos montes perto daqui, têm pilhado nossa vila há meses... No último ataque, dias atrás, eles raptaram algumas crianças... Minha filha estava entre elas!

Incapaz de se conter, a mulher pôs-se a chorar, suas lágrimas banhando os ombros do filho que, ainda muito jovem e inocente, felizmente não compartilhava da mesma dor que a mãe. Atraídos pelo pranto da moradora ou pela aparente ausência de perigo representada pelos recém-chegados, mais pessoas começaram a deixar o interior de suas casas. Crianças, jovens, adultos, velhos... todos com expressões tristes ou vazias, físicos debilitados e uma desesperança quase tangível, conforme se aproximavam dos forasteiros. O bardo, perplexo, julgou não ver tamanha penúria desde quando ele e o pai haviam livrado um povoado em Astar de uma praga de insetos reminiscente do Crepúsculo dos Deuses. Naquele caso atual, porém, era um mal intermitente representado por criaturas capazes de seqüestrar crianças. Algo bem mais perverso, talvez.

- Os malditos orcs vêm e nos roubam sempre que querem! – berrou um senhor idoso de bengala e barba branca, trajando uma túnica surrada. – Se ao menos tivéssemos uma guarda para resistir a eles, mas somos apenas agricultores, não usamos armas!

- O único que nos defendia, para piorar, sumiu! – revelou um pai de família, algumas crianças se escondendo atrás de si.

- E quem é esse? – Caleb franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Rimiryn, o velho! – replicou um rapaz pouco mais novo que Kirinak. – Ele era um espadachim a serviço de algum rei no passado, portanto sabe manejar um sabre. Chegou até a derrubar um ou dois orcs em ataques passados à vila. Depois do último, ofereceu-se para perseguir os bandidos até seu covil e trazer as crianças de volta... Mas já se passaram várias luas sem sinal dele. Acreditamos que não voltará.

- Ele já era quase um esqueleto em pé... – resmungou uma senhora corpulenta, braços cruzados. – Ou morreu de cansaço no caminho, ou foi moído pelos malditos orcs...

- Eu confio em Rimiryn! – contra-argumentou um outro camponês. – Ele ainda voltará. Talvez apenas esteja eliminando os orcs aos poucos.

Um repentino silêncio voltou a se instalar, como se a vila ficasse novamente vazia – mas não, seus habitantes se mantinham ali. O fato de terem se calado deu-se devido a perceberem, finalmente, que os forasteiros portavam uma infinidade de armamentos – característica a qual, devido à velocidade dos acontecimentos, não haviam sido capazes de ocultar. Espadas, adagas, arcos, até mesmo o bordão de Caleb... No entanto, os observadores apenas trocaram murmúrios ansiosos entre si, alternando o olhar entre seus conterrâneos e os visitantes... quando um menininho, desprovido de vergonha, gritou, apontando para o grupo no centro da roda que se formara:

- Vejam, eles têm armas! São guerreiros! Podem ir procurar Rimiryn e meus amigos!

- É verdade! – emendou um lavrador. – Mercenários, talvez. Não temos muito, mas podemos pagar com comida, com grãos! Sejam nossos salvadores, por favor! Nossos filhos ainda podem ser resgatados!

- Não podemos contar com mais ninguém neste momento, fariam isso por nós? – choramingou a mãe de Rick, ainda ajoelhada, agora numa postura remetendo a súplica. – Por favor!

Kirinak fez uma careta tão feia que parecia ser acometida de dor. Os demais se entreolharam, sem jeito. Hachiko até esboçou um gesto para esconder sua aljava de flechas; porém, desconcertada pelos olhares, constatou já ser tarde demais. Rosengard, o único não tão afetado, deu de ombros.

* * *

A tarde seguia com o grupo de cinco aventureiros rumando para noroeste, numa extensão mais próxima das Terras Altas, onde os habitantes de Garuny presumiam estar localizado o covil dos orcs salteadores. Aos poucos a paisagem de grama e árvores deu lugar a escarpas rochosas e íngremes, o solo se tornando árido e estéril. A subida tornava-se mais difícil a cada momento, mas felizmente eles não teriam de vencer grandes alturas para atingir o esconderijo dos bandidos, uma provável caverna inserida no recortado paredão de pedra. Marcharam em silêncio por uma considerável distância, até Kirinak se manifestar, fazendo questão de deixar clara sua expressão emburrada:

- Não sei como nos metemos nesta... Custava termos saído andando e ignorado aquelas pessoas?

- Se você é egoísta a esse ponto, clériga de _Wella_ – e Caleb fez questão de frisar o nome da deusa, tanto por saber incomodar à garota, tanto por conhecer a verdade sobre ela – eu apenas lamento...

Conforme se enveredavam rumo à possível batalha, revisavam em suas mentes o que sabiam sobre orcs. Criaturas feias e asquerosas, nascidas, segundo o mito, da terra umedecida pelo sangue precipitado dos céus nos últimos anos antes do Crepúsculo dos Deuses. Tinham hábitos noturnos, já que detestavam a luz solar. Northar lhes era inimigo natural. Não que evaporassem ao serem atingidos pela claridade do astro, do mesmo modo como se dizia ocorrer com os vampiros das lendas, mas eram ofuscados pela luz, ficando quase por completo incapazes de agir. De fato, os camponeses confirmaram que as investidas da horda só se haviam dado à noite. Atacando durante o dia, os viajantes poderiam tentar atrair os inimigos para fora de seu reduto e, com a vantagem do sol, ceifá-los facilmente.

Quanto à aparência, julgava-se que nenhum deles até então encarara um orc de perto para sabê-la – foi o que todos declararam, ainda que não correspondesse por completo à verdade. Porém era universalmente conhecido serem tão disformes e desproporcionais quanto os goblins. Embora maiores e mais fortes que estes, seu aspecto não inspirava menor repugnância: pele oscilando em tons entre o verde e o preto, passando às vezes pelo cinzento. O corpo era coberto por pêlos espessos e as mãos e pés terminavam em unhas afiadas e sujas. A face compunha espetáculo bizarro à parte: orelhas compridas e pontudas, mas não graciosas como as de um elfo ou halfling: dir-se-ia serem orelhas de morcego. O nariz parecia um focinho de porco achatado e da grande boca se projetavam presas compridas e cheias de cáries como as de um javali. Os olhos eram um par de cavidades escuras das quais brotavam pupilas vermelhas como lava no fundo de um vulcão; órbitas que miravam seus inimigos com um instinto assassino que costumava encher os mais fracos de terror. Usavam geralmente peças de armadura em frangalhos roubadas dos indivíduos que assaltavam, suas armas em não melhor estado. Ainda assim, podiam constituir belo incômodo em grande número. Bandos de orcs saqueadores não costumavam passar de dez, já que uma maior quantidade de membros sempre resultava em disputas encarniçadas pelo saque que obtinham, mas os aventureiros não poderiam saber contra quantos exatamente lutariam naquele caso.

Estavam confiantes, porém. Eram cinco viajantes habituados a perigos – com exceção talvez de Kirinak e Killyk – e se achavam capazes de liquidar o bando e assim resolver o problema do vilarejo. Esperavam isso, ao menos...

Enquanto se moviam, apenas encaravam o cenário à procura de algum indício do esconderijo... com exceção de Eleniak. O bardo, repetindo um comportamento que vinha tendo desde a manhã, não tirava os olhos de Lisah praticamente um instante sequer. A elfa de cabelos negros perguntava-se a respeito do motivo da fixação do rapaz em si, e logo deduziu estar relacionada à revelação que a ele fizera na noite anterior. Começava a se arrepender do ato, desejando com todas as forças que ele não falasse a respeito com mais ninguém.

Hachiko, mais do que atenta à paisagem em si, tinha os sentidos focados no solo. Procurava nele indícios da passagem dos orcs que os pudessem denunciar até seu destino. Abaixando-se num dado momento, tateou o chão rochoso com cuidado, ao mesmo tempo em que indagava aos outros sem olhá-los:

- Os camponeses não falaram nada sobre os salteadores montarem cavalos, falaram?

- Não, nada – confirmou Lisah.

- Hum...

A elfa de Kartan examinou todo o aspecto do solo dali até mais à frente. Estava mais gasto do que deveria, indicando movimento recente e constante. Não se podia falar em pegadas – o terreno não permitia esse tipo de rastro e já havia dias desde a última vez que, presumivelmente, os orcs haviam se deslocado – porém era sinal suficiente de estarem no caminho certo. Parando no alto de uma pequena elevação da qual era possível visualizar com maior clareza os arredores, a arqueira apontou para uma direção específica levando a uma dobra do paredão. Os demais confiavam nela, e por isso seguiram no mesmo rumo. Além disso, Anuk e Kiche também avançaram farejando na mesma direção – ainda que, naquele caso, seus donos estivessem inclinados a ceder mais crédito ao julgamento da elfa.

Andaram até quase o fim da tarde. Um vento seco, já característico das Terras Altas, encontrou-os quando atingiram o término do caminho indicado por Hachiko. Atrás deles, Garuny se convertera num amontoado de pequenas casinhas que àquela distância pareciam miniaturas deixadas jogadas por algum príncipe traquinas. Diante deles, por sua vez, havia uma alta fenda negra nas rochas, tão estreita que de longe por certo passaria despercebida, levando ao incógnito interior do paredão. A caverna dos orcs, certamente. Silenciosos, os aventureiros esconderam-se atrás de um monte de pedras próximo, de onde podiam observar com clareza a entrada. Só teriam, agora, de esboçar um plano para emboscar os inimigos.

- Eles são ofuscados pelo sol – afirmou Caleb. – Voto em atraí-los para cá de alguma maneira enquanto podemos ainda contar com ele.

- Atrair como? – indagou Kirinak, sempre pessimista.

- Algum barulho, talvez? – cogitou Killyk, alguém bom nisso.

- Depende do barulho – ponderou Lisah. – Essas criaturas vivem de saque, é a única coisa que as atrai. Talvez se elas pensarem haver algo para ser pilhado aqui, bem na porta de seu covil...

Orcs não eram lá muito inteligentes, pelo que sabiam. Talvez algo não muito elaborado já bastaria. Valia a pena arriscar.

Os olhares se voltaram para o bardo...

Ele, um pouco trêmulo, apoiou ambas as mãos numa das rochas que lhes serviam de barreira e replicou:

- Certo... Vou tentar!

O elfo deixou o abrigo a passos rápidos, achando que caso se movimentasse velozmente poderia angariar mais coragem. Quase tropeçou no chão irregular quando parou, encarando a sombria entrada da caverna – como uma cicatriz num rosto pétreo – poucos metros à frente de si. Limpou a garganta. Talvez não precisasse necessariamente conjurar uma magia arcana para fazer aquilo – habilidade que os bardos possuíam graças ao uso de seus instrumentos ou lírica – bastando usar sua experiência de imitação de vozes, outro dom que lhe fora transmitido pelo pai. Certa vez, ainda em Astar, ele e Fertick haviam ludibriado todo um bando de salteadores kobolds ao se passarem por ogros atrás de uma moita, imitando os característicos murmúrios monstruosos de tais criaturas. Um processo que exigia bastante da garganta e treino para se mostrar convincente – mas, apesar de certo receio, Killyk confiava na própria experiência. Pigarreou mais uma vez... e abriu bem a boca, fazendo suas cordas vocais trabalharem:

_AHHHHHHHHHH! SOCORRO, ME AJUDEM! POR FAVOR, SOCORROOOOO!_

Kirinak conteve-se para não rir – ainda que os demais, atrás das pedras, mantivessem sua seriedade. O grito de Eleniak saiu tão agudo que, caso não estivesse olhando para ele, poderia jurar que fora emitido por uma mulher. Isso denotava a perfeição do ardil do bardo, porém não deixava de ser bem engraçado – ao menos a ela. Sem levar isso às claras, todavia, pois sabia que seria repreendida pelo grupo, a clériga fugida permaneceu observando a entrada da caverna... no aguardo, assim como os demais, da iminente reação dos orcs em seu interior.

O silêncio instalou-se. Todos eles mal ousavam respirar, Killyk permanecendo de pé diante da abertura sem mover qualquer músculo, quase como uma estátua. Seus olhos sequer piscavam, encarando a escuridão que aparentava ocultar seres dos mais vis. Nem passou por sua cabeça o pensamento de retornar para o esconderijo rochoso, tamanha era sua apreensão. Seus companheiros pensaram em chamá-lo, porém teriam de fazê-lo em voz alta e isso por certo atrairia atenções indesejadas – principalmente se já houvesse um dos bandidos a caminho. De todo modo, também não tinham mais tempo. Apreensivos, ouviram um grunhido vir do fundo da caverna, ecoando até o lado de fora.

Armas foram erguidas. Enquanto Lisah sacava suas duas espadas e Kirinak se munia de pedras, Hachiko inseriu uma flecha no arco e Caleb brandiu uma foice, até então oculta entre suas coisas. A elfa de Astar lançou um olhar intrigado para a lâmina levemente enferrujada, indagando em voz baixa:

- Onde conseguiu isso?

- Um dos lavradores me deu, lá em Garuny – Caleb explicou com naturalidade. – Fez questão. Seu instrumento de trabalho... talvez se mostre útil contra os orcs.

- É, talvez... – murmurou ela em resposta, perguntando-se se o druida conseguiria mesmo usar aquilo.

Mais instantes de apreensão. Os grunhidos se repetiram, ecoando pelas paredes do reduto – agora mais próximos. Alguém, realmente, estava vindo...

Um par de olhos amarelos animalescos logo brilhou na penumbra da caverna. Passos uniram-se aos murmúrios... e os contornos do orc puderam ser parcialmente visualizados. Killyk, como por reflexo, abaixou-se dobrando as pernas, acreditando que a medida dificultaria sua descoberta. A criatura, para sua sorte, não se aventurou para fora – confirmando a característica de ela e seus semelhantes não saírem ao sol. O tom dos resmungos remetia a isso, e o vigia não mais avançou. Sua silhueta semi-visível, porém, já era suficiente para que Hachiko conseguisse mirá-la. Ergueu-se lentamente de trás da pedra que a escondia, corda do arco esticada...

O salteador devia tê-la notado no último instante, já que emitiu um som surpreso – ou então enxergara o elfo. Mas já era tarde.

A flecha voou em sua direção, zunindo através do ar por cima do bardo. Do lado de fora, o grupo ouviu apenas o baque do corpo caindo sobre o chão, num leve estalido metálico devido à armadura que usava. Mesmo sem ter observado a cena, a elfa de Kartan sabia ter atingido o alvo onde o visara: no pescoço. De fato, o orc jazia agora com o projétil atravessando-lhe a garganta, o peitoral e as paredes sujas devido ao sangue preto que jorrara. Morreu engasgado entre espasmos, sem causar grande barulho... e aparentemente, sem tampouco alertar os companheiros.

- E agora? – inquiriu Kirinak baixinho, observando a novamente silenciosa entrada do reduto. – Como iremos atrair os outros?

- Eles logo sentirão a falta dele e virão ver o que houve... – afirmou Caleb. – Ao menos assim espero...

Nisso, Eleniak conseguiu finalmente voltar para junto dos colegas, correndo atrapalhado até o esconderijo rochoso. Estava ofegante, demonstrando ter sentido ansiedade bem maior do que gostaria. Sua expectativa se uniu à dos demais. Os próximos instantes poderiam determinar o rumo daquela incursão...

Os ouvidos atentos captaram novo rumor, vindo das profundezas da fenda. Os lobos rosnavam baixinho. Os aventureiros, por sua vez, apertaram os cabos de suas armas, aguardando. O som logo se converteu em passos, apressados... e novos grunhidos. Mais inimigos surgiam, em bando, e não eram poucos. Os viajantes estreitaram os olhos para tentar visualizá-los no interior da caverna... porém logo não precisaram mais do esforço. Os salteadores encaminharam-se para fora, desafiando o sol. Mantinham, na verdade, rústicos escudos metálicos erguidos acima de suas cabeças, os círculos e retângulos imperfeitos de suas formas fornecendo-lhes sombra suficiente. Nas outras mãos, traziam espadas, machados e maças em igual estado precário. Mais e mais, foram deixando o reduto: três, quatro, cinto... sete. E, raivosos, puseram-se a examinar os arredores, na certa alertados pelo infortúnio de seu companheiro.

Killyk, como bom bardo, lembrou-se de um verso que se enquadrava bem àquela situação... _Se o sol reflete em nossos sabres e nos ofusca os olhos, verteremos o sangue do inimigo à sombra_. Pertencia ao poema "Nemitus", se bem lembrava. Foi retirado de suas recordações líricas, no entanto, quando o contrastante rugido de um dos orcs revelou que eles os haviam descoberto atrás das pedras. Todos ergueram seus armamentos e moveram-se. Chegara o momento de sangue ser vertido... sob o sol quente.

Lisah, brandindo suas duas espadas como um ágil lince saltando em terreno árido, apoiou um dos pés numa das rochas e lançou-se pelo ar contra um dos oponentes, pousando bem diante do mesmo e movendo as lâminas em sua direção antes de tornar a tocar o solo. O sublime aço élfico rompeu a enferrujada armadura da criatura como pergaminho, penetrando em sua carne e cortando-lhe os dois ombros quase de fora a fora. Com os braços inutilizados e sangrando em profusão, o monstrinho soltou um gemido agudo e tombou para trás.

Kirinak teve de encarar um orc mais corpulento que movia sua pesada maça-estrela para lá e para cá, tentando esmagar os ossos da humana. Ela se desviou da primeira vez abaixando, da segunda girando para o lado e da terceira dando uma cambalhota – todos os movimentos advindo mais do desespero do que de reais reflexos. A clériga, em resposta, atacou com a frigideira retirada do santuário de Wella, tentando acertar o adversário sem sucesso. Este recuperou o fôlego e avançou numa nova seqüência de movimentos desajeitados – mas letais – com a maça, devido a proteger-se do sol com o escudo... até Kirinak esquivar-se jogando-se para a direita e, surgindo inesperadamente atrás do monstro, dando com a panela em sua cabeça da forma mais forte que conseguiu...

Sem causar efeito algum no orc, a não ser deixá-lo mais nervoso.

O salteador voltou-se para a garota disposto a afundar-lhe a cabeça no tronco com golpes altos da arma, a azarada combatente recuando de costas, tremendo, na tentativa de ao menos se afastar do ameaçador inimigo... apenas para cair nos braços de outro, que a prendeu com força e encostou-lhe a lâmina da espada ao pescoço.

- Ai, não! – ela berrou, debatendo-se tentando se soltar.

Logo conseguiu, atingindo um chute numa das canelas desprotegidas do orc. Ele a soltou, grunhindo de dor, recebendo uma flechada no nariz suíno logo depois. Hachiko, provavelmente, mas a clériga não tinha tempo para conferir. As narinas do moribundo tornaram-se mais estranhas ainda com a ferida – Kirinak conseguindo pensar _nisso_ em meio ao frenesi da batalha – enquanto o inimigo caía duro. O outro, com a maça, vinha novamente em sua direção, e ela teve de rolar mais uma vez para escapar de um golpe que teria afundado o chão, caso não fosse tão duro. Mas era, e o impacto serviu apenas para afetar o próprio agressor, que recuou atrapalhado, a solidez do solo reverberando pelo cabo da arma e afetando seu corpo. Descuido demorado o bastante para que Caleb se aproximasse e cravasse a lâmina da foice numa das axilas do monstro. Suas mãos ficaram empesteadas de líquido negro enquanto o monstro agonizava de pé, o druida tendo dificuldade em remover a lâmina do mesmo. Só conseguiu quando empurrou o cadáver para trás com um chute em seu peito, a arma agora pingando com a substância escura e viscosa que lembrava até o dito óleo usado em Barbety para acender lamparinas.

Lisah avançava para cima de outro orc, este mais ágil, logrando desviar-se de seus golpes com as espadas mais de uma vez. Killyk, por sua vez, via-se mais uma vez perdido em meio à luta. Pouco aprendera no combate com os gnolls na noite anterior, e temia que novos ferimentos acabassem por tirar-lhe a vida. Dessa forma, afastava-se dos bandidos o máximo que conseguia, ainda que dois deles insistissem em persegui-lo – talvez desejosos de incluírem um elfo em sua lista de presas abatidas. Por um momento veio-lhe o pensamento de disparar correndo para dentro da caverna enquanto os inimigos se encontravam distraídos ali fora, porém poderiam persegui-lo ou, pior: acabaria dando de cara com mais orcs do lado de dentro, e então estaria cercado.

Acabou somando coragem – mais pela falta de opções do que por orgulho próprio. Fazendo uma verdadeira dança com os salteadores, mantendo deles distância segura com passos rápidos e estratégicos, teve tempo de retirar um pequeno saco de suas vestes, preso por um simples lacre de modo similar a uma bolsa de moedas. Encontrara aquilo no depósito do bobo da corte, e agora via que realmente seria útil. Não que houvesse usado magia arcana muitas vezes antes, mas... ele estava aprendendo.

Abriu o recipiente, os dois orcs fitando-o com olhos ferozes, Eleniak sabendo que cedo ou tarde um deles, ou ambos, atacariam. Teria de ser rápido. Abriu a palma de uma mão e, com a outra, despejou nela o conteúdo do saco. Um monte de areia. Seria melhor fazer aquilo ao som de sua harpa, mas, estando impossibilitado, teria de contar com a sorte. Limpou a garganta, encarou as criaturas... e pôs-se a cantar, com a voz mais terna e melodiosa que conseguiu em meio à tensão:

_Dorme monstrinho_

_Dorme monstrão_

_Pra aplacar seu soninho_

_É fofo esse chão!_

E soprou a areia na direção dos dois salteadores, mal terminou o último verso.

Os grãos penetraram nos orifícios das faces dos orcs, um deles quase espirrando. No início se entreolharam sem compreender, um deles até esboçando um riso debochado... quando estremeceram. Seus corpos pesaram, assim como as pálpebras... os escudos baixaram, as armas caíram... Eles emitiram quase ao mesmo tempo bocejos profundos, e desabaram adormecidos, suas armaduras resvalando e os corpos preguiçosos deitando um por cima do outro.

Killyk sorriu. Estava mesmo aprendendo.

Nisso, o orc que se defendia de Lisah seguia em seu balé combativo, cada movimento encontrando o correspondente da elfa com uma quase perfeição. Ele era mesmo bom, bom até demais para um orc... no entanto logo acabou errando. Teve de erguer o escudo muito alto para bloquear um golpe, e acabou desprotegendo os olhos habituados à escuridão. A luz solar cegou-o momentaneamente, numa decisiva falha: Lisah aproveitou o atordoamento do oponente para cravar as espadas em seu tórax. Tombou de joelhos, porém a elfa fez questão de rapidamente retirar as lâminas: ele lhe oferecera uma boa luta. Não precisava sofrer muito.

Restava um. Os lobos, até então contidos por seus donos e apenas rosnando para os inimigos, foram liberados para agir. O último orc, munido de dois machados, tentou enterrar um em cada fera conforme se aproximaram... mas não foi páreo para sua bestialidade. Num salto, Anuk arrancou quase a seção frontal inteira da armadura que o monstro usava, tanto pela força do ataque quanto pela mesma não estar tão bem presa ao corpo esguio do salteador. Constatando não ser capaz de lidar com aquela ameaça, pôs-se a correr de volta ao esconderijo, numa possível tentativa de chamar reforços. Porém, quando estava prestes a adentrar a fenda e Hachiko já tinha uma flecha pronta em seu arco, Rosengard simplesmente ergueu uma mão... e uma pedra pouco maior que um punho se desprendeu do teto da caverna logo acima do fugitivo, atingindo sua testa em perfeita sincronia. Tombou desmaiado, talvez morto, os lobos avançando sobre o corpo inerte... porém sendo detidos por Lisah e o druida. Não havia necessidade de mais carnificina. Além do que, morder orcs não devia ser lá muito saudável...

Kirinak e Killyk viam-se mais uma vez embasbacados diante do poder de Caleb – aparentemente imenso, mas demonstrado com raridade.

De todo modo, estavam cobertos de fedorento sangue orc, aturdidos e ofegantes... Mas vivos, sem ferimentos além de umas poucas escoriações... e com um covil a ser explorado, logo à frente.

Sem demora procederam a essa tarefa, depois de limparem rapidamente suas armas – um bom banho para seus corpos tendo ainda de aguardar.

O caminho caverna adentro era escuro e apertado. Lisah, Hachiko e Killyk tinham a vantagem de enxergar nas sombras, mas para os outros o trajeto mostrava-se por demais misterioso, tendo de tomar cuidado para não pisarem em falso. Num dado ponto, o estreito corredor rochoso passou a descer – ora em degraus toscos, ora em rampas íngremes – levando às profundezas do monte. Tal fato prejudicou ainda mais aqueles que não conseguiam ver, levando-os a se apoiarem uns nos outros. A estrutura parecia se aprofundar em espiral, os orcs aparentemente querendo mesmo se ocultar do mundo; mas a descida logo terminou. E eles chegaram ao esconderijo propriamente dito.

Tinham avançado até ali com o mínimo possível de ruído, porém o cuidado agora se mostrava desnecessário: não havia mais bandidos naquele local. Restavam apenas seus espólios, compondo intrigante e ao mesmo tempo repulsivo ambiente. Caleb acendeu sua pederneira, permitindo que todos o examinassem: a caverna se ampliava alguns metros horizontalmente, revelando uma sala definida pelas irregulares paredes rochosas, embora o teto se mantivesse quase na mesma altura. O lugar fedia, num misto de suor, bolor e carne podre. Os mais sensíveis tamparam o nariz, como Kirinak, conforme seguiam olhando. Num canto, havia uma pilha de sacos rasgados contendo grãos, frutas e legumes, alguns já bastante deteriorados – provável resultado dos roubos feitos na vila. Em outro, podiam ser enxergados trapos, montes irregulares de feno, pedaços enferrujados de armadura... onde os orcs dormiam e mantinham suas vestimentas, talvez, num pálido esboço de organização? A parte mais repugnante do covil, todavia, era com certeza aquela com os sacos de carne cobertos de moscas sobre uma pedra, o insalubre alimento dos salteadores – que os visitantes fizeram questão de ignorar. Por um instante, a luz gerada pelo druida iluminou uma pequena quantidade de moedas douradas dispostas junto a uma solitária estalagmite. Desinteressado, removeu a claridade dali para tornar nítida uma parede nua próxima, voltando então a iluminar o local... para constatar que as peças haviam desaparecido. Lançou um olhar desconfiado para Hachiko e em seguida na direção de Lisah, preparando-se para murmurar algo...

Quando ouviram um débil gemido.

As cabeças se voltaram para a origem do som, assim como a chama de Rosengard. Kiche ganiu, apressando-se no mesmo rumo. Ao fundo da caverna, num ponto ainda não vistoriado, deram com uma grande jaula de metal carcomido suspensa a poucos metros acima do chão, presa ao teto – naquele ponto mais alto – por uma grossa corrente. Por entre as frestas das grades, os aventureiros puderam enxergar uma série de rostinhos sujos, alguns machucados, de cabelos curtos e compridos, expressões tranqüilas ou assustadas... mas todos, sem exceção, encarando-os com olhos brilhantes que remetiam a uma invencível esperança – por mais fragilizada que já houvesse sido naqueles vários dias de duro cativeiro.

Quando deram por si, Lisah, com sua inexplicável habilidade em abrir fechaduras, já havia arrombado o cadeado da prisão. As crianças, fracas, debilitadas e com as vestes em frangalhos, vieram para fora não sem certo receio, temendo que aqueles estranhos lhe fizessem tanto mal, ou até mais, que os orcs. Porém aos poucos constataram que a situação era outra e, rindo, puseram-se a acompanhá-los. O fato de os lobos lamberem seus pequenos pés ou oferecerem-se para um afago encantou-os ainda mais, contribuindo para acalmar os ânimos. Além disso, todos eles jamais haviam visto elfos, e os lindos seres de orelhas pontudas constituíam mágica novidade. Até mesmo a carrancuda Kirinak parecia gostar de ter os meninos e meninas ao redor – cerca de doze, no total.

Porém, a maior consternação referente à situação daqueles jovenzinhos era certamente a de Hachiko. Com os punhos cerrados, fitava os infantes desnutridos e feridos com uma ira difícil de conter, imaginando se tamanha barbárie podia ter sido mesmo empreendida até mesmo por orcs, criaturas consideradas tão baixas em sua conduta. Nunca lidara com algum antes daquela incursão, mas eles já figuravam em sua lista de piores inimigos. Para alguém capaz de maltratar seres indefesos daquela maneira, não poderia haver qualquer sombra de piedade.

Uma das garotas até então encarceradas estava muito doente e não poderia andar de volta até Garuny. Coube a Caleb tomá-la em seu colo e transportá-la, adormecida. Os heróis, seguidos pelas crianças, preparavam-se para deixar o refúgio antes que a noite caísse, quando algo inesperado ocorreu... lembrando-os de que haviam ido procurar _mais alguém_ ali.

Um vulto ameaçador saltou das trevas, esguio e desajeitado como um orc que aguardara quieto o melhor momento para uma emboscada. Lançou-se sobre o druida com uma arma de mão – uma espécie de porrete, na verdade – dando-o em sua cabeça com força. O golpe, apesar de dolorido, esteve longe de desacordar Caleb, que conseguiu se afastar do inimigo e manter segura a menina em seus braços sem maiores dificuldades. Anuk, pego de surpresa, colocou-se rosnando em posição de ataque, o resto do grupo também parando e os pequenos gritando de susto, com alguns se escondendo atrás dos novos amigos. Olhos ansiosos e armas preparadas confrontaram a escuridão... da qual surgiu um velho raquítico de cabelos e barba comprida bem brancos, curvado, com um cajado de madeira pouco maior que o de Rosengard numa mão... e nenhuma roupa a lhe cobrir as partes íntimas.

Kirinak cobriu o rosto, horrorizada. As crianças riram, fazendo os aventureiros sentirem ainda maior confusão. Sem demora, no entanto, recordaram-se do que haviam ouvido na povoação... e entenderam quem era aquele indivíduo.

- Demoraram muito! – resmungou o idoso numa voz estridente, agitando o bordão no ar como se fizesse menção de batê-lo no crânio de mais alguém. – Logo eu seria um esqueleto e esses jovenzinhos estariam tão gastos como eu!

O sujeito, como constataram, atendia por Rimiryn.

* * *

Desceram pela região mais alta de volta ao povoado com o céu escurecendo e os primeiros ventos noturnos os atingindo. A comitiva, composta pelos viajantes, dois lobos, as crianças e o velho Rimiryn, era algo no mínimo curioso de se ver. Devido ao cansaço de alguns dos pequenos, mais deles eram levados no colo por seus salvadores, enquanto os que não o faziam carregavam os poucos sacos de grãos furtados que não haviam se deteriorado nas mãos dos orcs. Roupas foram encontradas para vestir o malfadado herói da vila, além disso: uma túnica encardida e um par de sandálias encontrados no covil que mal lhe serviam, mas Rimiryn não ousara reclamar. Falava, por certo, e não pouco, mas sobre sua grande empreitada de resgate às crianças. E os demais já começavam a se aborrecer...

- Aqueles orcs sem brio! Se não fosse por seu maior número, o que lhes conferiu sua única vantagem sobre mim, teriam sentido o gosto de meu aço!

- Aço? – indagou Hachiko num sorrisinho, com um menino nos braços, olhando para a arma de madeira do idoso.

- Sim, aço, elfa de cabelo desbotado! Os teria cortado em pedaços, mas o fato de serem sete contra um deu-lhes superioridade, covardes como são! Ainda que, considerando se tratar de orcs, seres asquerosos e péssimos manejando uma espada, a proporção seria na verdade de três para um... ainda que mesmo assim estivessem em melhor situação. Desse modo, desarmaram-me e fui mantido como prisioneiro, junto com os mancebos que me apressei a salvar, até a chegada de vocês.

A insistência de Rimiryn em chamar seu cajado torto de _aço_ era a eles claro indício de senilidade, portanto procuravam ignorar boa parte do que o velho dizia. Caleb, no entanto, atentava para suas palavras e via nelas algo sincero demais para um lunático. Levava em consideração o que o povo de Garuny antes alegara, a respeito de ele provavelmente ter sido um guerreiro no passado... E o modo como falava era muito formal, remetendo a uma pessoa de boa educação e trato em lidar com pessoas. Um antigo cavaleiro, talvez?

- Orcs mal-cheirosos, cães do Helmus! – e o suposto louco seguia proferindo xingamentos contra os salteadores vencidos. – Agora conviverão apenas com os vermes das entranhas da terra, miseráveis sem lugar no mundo!

Na verdade, três dos orcs derrotados – a dupla adormecida por Killyk e a vítima da pedra de Caleb – não haviam sido mortos durante o combate, sendo executados somente na saída do grupo da caverna devido ao temor de que houvesse represálias contra a população do vilarejo. Após os monstros terem suas gargantas cortadas – tarefa da qual se encarregou Hachiko, de longe a mais revoltada do grupo em relação às ações dos inimigos – Rimiryn pusera-se a dar uma surra em seus cadáveres com o bordão, e teria ficado lá a noite inteira se não fosse puxado por Lisah e Kirinak. Agora, pelo visto, descontava os golpes que não efetuara contra os bandidos na forma de palavras. E seu repertório de insultos parecia não ter fim, ainda que fossem os mais polidos possíveis...

O grupo logo viu, com inegável alívio, que as luzes da vila e os agora sutis traços de fumaça das chaminés aproximavam-se a mais alguns minutos de caminhada. As crianças saltavam felizes, apesar da fraqueza, diante do iminente reencontro com seus pais. A árdua jornada daquele dia chegava ao fim.

O abraço dos pequenos com seus pais, por toda Garuny, foi uma cena que nunca mais deixaria a memória dos responsáveis pelo resgate. Lágrimas de felicidade rolaram e gritos de alegria permearam a noite. Os moradores tornaram a sair de seus lares, mas agora felizes e confiantes, sem medo. As modestas casas eram as mesmas... o clima, porém, tornava-se outro. Era a vida que, com aquelas crianças, retornava ao lugarejo.

Logo a atenção dos pais se voltou para os heróis. O reconforto pelo retorno das crianças era enorme, por certo, mas eles não podiam se esquecer dos responsáveis por elas estarem novamente ali. Foi assim que até mesmo alguns dos aventureiros viram-se abraçados pelos camponeses – não sem certa relutância, como da parte de Kirinak – numa clara demonstração de gratidão da vila. E os viajantes se surpreenderam quando um dos lavradores, eufórico por ver de novo seus filhos gêmeos, anunciou que aquela seria uma noite de festa. Apesar de o cansaço não combinar muito com música ou dança, aquilo significava comida e pouso para a madrugada. Os heróis, desse modo, não reclamaram.

Em poucas horas, Garuny retornou à sua alegria habitual, abalada pelas repetidas incursões dos orcs. Agora a ameaça fora eliminada em definitivo, e com ela todo o peso do temor que causava. Apesar da carestia até então predominante no povoado, foi conseguido um boi para abate. Ainda que um tanto magro, era capaz de render boa quantidade de carne – seus pedaços logo rodando em espetos sobre uma fogueira acendida com ajuda das crianças no centro da vila. As melhores porções do animal foram destinadas aos salvadores do dia, enquanto alguns dos moradores improvisavam melodias da região em instrumentos rústicos que possuíam. Killyk juntou-se a eles, tocando sua harpa e impressionando a todos. Até mesmo conhecia algumas das músicas típicas dali, fruto do extenso repertório que lhe fora transmitido pelo pai. Desejava que ele estivesse ali, desfrutando daquela descontração que tanto apreciara em vida. Uma felicidade, no caso, em parte gerada graças ao filho. Ele ficaria orgulhoso.

Kirinak, mais tranqüila, sentou-se também junto ao fogo e até mesmo aceitou a fatia que lhe fora oferecida por uma das aldeãs. Após um dia tão exaustivo e perigoso, gostaria de agradecer ao Senhor da Espada por estar viva... no entanto teria de fazê-lo somente depois, na hora de dormir, bem longe das vistas dos companheiros. Era assim, com o máximo de discrição, que vinha rezando para seu deus desde que fugira de Tyrnan. Não lograra manter seu segredo totalmente oculto, já que Caleb o conhecia e só mesmo Swordanimus sabia quando ele poderia resolver contá-lo aos outros, mas isso estava longe de intimidar a garota. Manteria sua fé na única divindade que a entendia, no filho de Northar injustiçado por todos os demais deuses e até mesmo os mortais.

Perdida em seus aflitos pensamentos, a fugitiva não notou a aproximação do velho encontrado na caverna dos orcs, vestindo ainda a túnica surrada. Como era mesmo o nome dele? "Rimiryn"? De qualquer modo, passou diante da jovem com um olhar longínquo, sua pele enrugada clareada pelo brilho da fogueira... quando voltou de súbito a face emburrada para ela e exclamou, com inconfundível desdém:

- Bah! Uma clériga que não cura!

Tomada por repentina raiva diante da crítica, Kirinak pensou em retrucar... porém o idoso se afastou andando torto, apoiado em seu cajado, e seu ar deu a entender que ignoraria completamente qualquer coisa que a moça lhe dissesse. Esta acabou por dar de ombros e, apanhando um graveto do chão, esticou um dos braços para brincar com as chamas.

Perto dali, um rechonchudo lavrador atirava gordos pedaços de carne a Anuk e Kiche, os lobos recebendo assim também sua recompensa pelo esforço realizado no salvamento das crianças. Lisah, sentada numa pedra a uma curta distância das feras, encarava o fogo com olhos distantes, um leve sorriso gravado em seu rosto límpido e com a tatuagem de lua na fronte mais nítida que o habitual, banhada pela luz amarela. O druida aproximou-se dela, pousando uma mão em seu ombro. Ela por sua vez ergueu o semblante, encarando-o.

- Pensativa? – ele queria confirmar o óbvio.

- Apenas lembranças distantes, que se unem às novas vividas hoje, naquele covil – a elfa de cabelos negros respondeu poeticamente. – E você?

- Intrigado... – murmurou Rosengard, coçando a barba enquanto fitava Rimiryn passar perto dali, sem dar-lhes a menor atenção. – Bastante intrigado com aquele velho...

E, após assim falar, pôs-se a seguir o idoso calmamente, como se não se importasse nem um pouco em ser descoberto. Desapareceu atrás dele na noite, deixando Lisah mais uma vez só.

A fogueira crepitou, a festa prosseguiu. Hachiko passou a dançar com um grupo de crianças, cantando e saltando feliz, numa incomum demonstração de entusiasmo – já que a arqueira, normalmente, era bastante fria. Parecia querer dar alegria suficiente àqueles pequenos, para compensar o sofrimento vivido em mãos orcs. Dentre todos, a elfa de Kartan fora a que mais se perturbara com o cativeiro pelo qual haviam passado. Conseguia sucesso em sua tarefa, ao menos.

A comemoração estendeu-se até as primeiras horas da madrugada, quando os camponeses, motivados principalmente pela exaustão de seus filhos, começaram a se recolher. O fogo foi apagado, e pouco a pouco as luzes dos casebres também se extinguiram, entre bocejos e murmúrios de boa noite. Felizmente não houve problemas com ébrios, já que a carne fora regada apenas a água, sem vinhos ou licores – Killyk Eleniak, em particular, agradecendo por isso. Aos aventureiros, ofereceu-se pouso em diversas casas, principalmente naquelas em que residiam crianças que haviam salvo, os pais das mesmas desejando assim demonstrar agradecimento. Dividir-se-iam então para dormir... embora, no momento em que Lisah preparava-se para seguir com Kiche até uma das moradas, tenha sido abordada pelo bardo:

- Com licença... – ele falou, um tanto acanhado.

- Oh, Killyk – a elfa sorriu, não ocultando, todavia, seu cansaço. – Quer algo comigo?

- Na verdade sim... – respondeu, cabisbaixo, num claro estado de vergonha. – Mas não gostaria que os outros ouvissem. Poderia me seguir até o quarto que me foi oferecido, ao menos por alguns instantes?

Entre outras raças, um pedido como aquele seria enxergado como uma proposta indecente, já que provinha de um homem. No entanto, entre os elfos de Astar, sempre regidos por relações de extremo respeito, o convite não possuía nada de errado. Abuso ou violação eram palavras que os estrangeiros haviam trazido a seu continente, e ainda assim pouquíssimos de seu povo deixaram-se contaminar por elas. A jovem acompanhou-o.

A morada era, assim como todas as demais ali, singela. Seus proprietários ainda estavam do lado de fora, guardando instrumentos utilizados durante a celebração. Portanto, Lisah e Killyk não seriam ouvidos. Ele conduziu-a até um dos pequenos cômodos da casa, onde havia um monte de feno espalhado pelo chão – improvisada cama. Pediu para que a elfa se sentasse sobre o precário estofamento, enquanto acomodava-se também sentado diante dela, com as pernas entrelaçadas. Estava um pouco trêmulo, e Lisah notou isso. Ele apenas fitou-a calado por algum tempo, mexendo em suas próprias vestes de forma ansiosa, antes de finalmente dizer:

- Eu gostaria que ouvisse algo que eu compus.

A moça piscou e sorriu perspicaz:

- Ah, seu novo poema para a coroação do rei? Você estava tão triste por ter perdido o outro! Fico muito feliz por ter conseguido escrever um novo. E sinto-me lisonjeada por querer me apresentá-lo em primeiro lugar.

O bardo engoliu seco e replicou, erguendo a cabeça a muito custo:

- B-bem... N-não é bem um poema para o rei. É outra composição...

Droga! Por que ele tinha de gaguejar daquela maneira? Aquela, afinal, era sua missão de vida. Não havia motivo para vergonha. Talvez fosse tudo que julgava saber sobre aquela elfa, o que o deixava constrangido? De todo modo, seu pai não ficaria orgulhoso caso se acovardasse. Procurou vencer o receio... e prosseguiu.

Com as mãos muito trêmulas, apanhou de um bolso um pergaminho enrolado. Abriu-o diante de uma confusa Lisah e, centrando-se, manteve-o estendido diante de si até que o nervosismo amainasse, ou não conseguiria ler o que criara. Logo conseguiu, uma verdadeira vitória para si, e iniciou a leitura que, mesmo sem estar acompanhada de melodia, era tão bem-feita que possuía musicalidade própria, residente nas rimas e organização dos versos:

_Muito famosa ela era_

_Lamtahl, a ladra mais bela_

_Seus feitos passavam pela boca de cada bardo_

_Muitos até ficavam em seu aguardo_

_Seu nome era conhecido por todo canto_

_Mas poucos realmente chegaram a ver seu encanto_

_Tão forte e esperta era, que aceitava qualquer missão_

_Até invadiu um forte de ogros, e saiu sem um arranhão_

_De fato não foi provado, mas digo que Lamtahl era boa_

_A coragem ela inspirava, e isso não lhe digo à toa_

_Fico grato por ter escutado, estou feliz como no paraíso_

_Pois finalmente de todo seu pesar, consegui arrancar um sorriso!_

De fato, um grande sorriso agora brotara na face de Lisah. Lisah Lamtahl.

Não estava só feliz pela homenagem. Killyk sabia guardar segredo. Mesmo sem poder cantar algo tão belo a uma grande audiência, fizera questão de redigir aquele poema para que apenas ela ouvisse sua declamação. No início achara aquele jovem muito incômodo e inconveniente, mas agora sua imagem mudava sobre ele. E não pouco.

Após ter contido sua insegurança para apresentar a obra de arte, o bardo agora tornava a tremer – ainda que menos. Demonstrava, realmente, saber o que se contava sobre a pessoa que atendia pelo nome "Lamtahl". Seus olhos brilhavam diante da perspectiva da elfa lhe revelar algo mais sobre si, diante da possível confirmação de estar mesmo na presença de uma lenda viva. Ela por fim falou, o coração de Eleniak acelerando a cada sílaba:

- É um lindo poema. Um dos melhores que já ouvi, embora ache que não seja merecedora de...

- Apenas me confirme! – Killyk cortou-a, incapaz de controlar-se por mais tempo. – Você _é _Lamtahl? A mesma das canções, das lendas?

Era difícil a fama de um elfo espalhar-se para fora de Astar. Mihnire e Briss, devido às suas histórias trágicas, constituíam raras exceções. Mas os feitos de Lamtahl também haviam logrado a façanha de se fazerem conhecidos para lá do oceano. As primeiras melodias sobre ela datavam de mais ou menos cento e cinqüenta anos antes, e o pai do bardo inclusive lhe ensinara muitas delas. Dizia-se que a elfa era uma das maiores ladras que já existira, a serviço da Sociedade dos Colibris. Alguns diziam que ela na verdade trabalhava para a Ordem da Lebre, porém a versão envolvendo os Colibris era mais aceita – ainda que, por se tratar de uma ladra, dissimulação de informações fosse sua especialidade. Não se sabia tampouco se "Lamtahl" era seu verdadeiro nome, mas assim era chamada no submundo. A ela eram atribuídos roubos dos mais mirabolantes praticados em todos os continentes de Boreatia, como o desaparecimento das jóias da coroa de Etressia ou o furto do colar de pérolas da odalisca favorita de um poderoso sultão de Barbety. Apesar de criminosa, Lamtahl também era reverenciada por sua honra. Só matava em caso de extrema necessidade e não poucas vezes distribuíra o que roubara entre pessoas pobres. Lisah talvez fosse um pouco nova demais para ser a mesma Lamtahl das odes, pois, levando em consideração o início da circulação dos relatos, a ladra deveria ter entre duzentos e cinqüenta e trezentos anos de idade – e a elfa sentada em frente a si aparentava bem menos. Porém, talvez fosse um truque para despistar seus inimigos e as autoridades, quem sabe até um disfarce criado por intermédio de magia. E, pela destreza e carisma demonstrados até então por Lisah, apesar de seu ar triste, era de se especular que ela fosse _sim_ a mesma Lamtahl dos mitos, e não apenas uma ladina traiçoeira que adotara um nome famoso para bem próprio. De qualquer maneira, Killyk _tinha_ de saber. Mesmo se ela mentisse, só poderia dormir aquela noite com uma resposta, fosse qual fosse.

Foi quando, apesar de manter o sorriso, uma lágrima escorreu pelo semblante da elfa. Comoção tardia devido ao poema do bardo, ou fruto de algum outro sentimento incógnito a ele – como tudo mais parecia ser na personalidade daquela mulher. E, num tom de extrema gentileza, respondeu:

- Posso ser a verdadeira Lamtahl ou não. Isso você saberá depois, não chegou ainda o momento. Já teve a oportunidade de descobrir meu sobrenome, e parece digno de minha confiança. Mas tudo ao seu tempo... Tenha paciência. Saiba que, desde nosso primeiro encontro naquele navio, tem melhorado em minha impressão. Por ora, agradeço-lhe pelo belo poema. Do fundo do meu coração.

Sem deixar de sorrir, levantou-se, passou uma das mãos de modo carinhoso pelos cabelos arrepiados de Eleniak, e saiu, deixando o recinto em completo silêncio. O bardo fitou então, através de uma janela, a lua minguante prateada no céu noturno... e, associando-a com a tatuagem de Lisah, refletiu sobre como tanto o astro quanto a elfa sorriam diante de suas incontáveis dúvidas, criando mais mistérios a cada nova pergunta.

* * *

Caleb continuou seguindo Rimiryn – que descrevia uma curiosa trajetória errante em torno do vilarejo – aguardando que o velho se recolhesse em sua cabana, a qual fora mostrada previamente ao druida por um dos camponeses. Ignorou o fim das festividades e, vendo que o idoso ainda não parara de andar sem rumo, persistiu em acompanhá-lo; ao que parecia, sem ter sido percebido até o momento. O andar trôpego do ancião, apoiado no cajado, era acompanhado de murmúrios pronunciados ao nada, o que serviria igualmente de indício para atestar o estado de loucura do velho. No entanto, Rosengard não acreditava muito nessa hipótese. Talvez a personalidade senil fosse apenas um disfarce montado com esmero pelo idoso para que não desconfiassem de sua real esperteza. Existia algo de intrigante em Rimiryn, e o druida não passaria a noite sem desvendar tal enigma.

Após quase uma hora de caminhada aleatória, finalmente, o ex-guerreiro dirigiu-se até sua morada. Caleb, agora com Anuk em sua companhia, ocultou-se nas sombras das casas vizinhas, não tirando os olhos do velho um segundo sequer. Ele destrancou a porta selada por cadeado com uma pequena chave e, liberando um alto rangido da estrutura de madeira ao empurrá-la, entrou resmungando e batendo-a em seguida com força. O druida manteve-se na penumbra ainda por alguns instantes, ouvindo o falatório baixo dos últimos aldeões que se recolhiam, e então se aproximou da choupana, pé ante pé, o lobo aguardando-o onde estava, imóvel, a uma ordem sua.

Aproximou-se do parapeito de uma das janelas. Através do vidro fosco, era possível visualizar parcialmente o interior da casa. Havia apenas um problema: nenhuma luz fora acesa, apesar de Rimiryn já se encontrar dentro dela. Ou conseguia guiar-se muito bem no escuro, ou sabia que estava sendo seguido, pregando agora uma peça no druida intrometido. Este, entretanto, não se fez vencer: erguendo a cabeça, observou o irregular telhado de palha da cabana, possuindo algumas falhas – ou melhor, buracos – que ligavam o interior ao sereno da noite. Coçou o queixo por um breve momento e então recuou alguns passos. Gesticulando com as mãos, pronunciou num murmúrio as palavras necessárias:

- _Ceadaigh dom an__léim,__Wella__, __níos airde ná__an t-éan__ar__an spéir__!_

Um ligeiro brilho tomou suas pernas... e, ao impeli-las num salto, subiu tão alto que pousou com facilidade sobre uma das vigas que sustentavam a cobertura da choupana, tendo de tomar cuidado para não se desequilibrar e cair – mas logrando com rapidez manter-se de pé. Lá embaixo, Anuk fitava o companheiro humano com perceptível ansiedade. Caleb examinou o telhado: havia uma brecha entre a palha próxima de seus pés, pela qual poderia descer sem causar muitos estragos à superfície circundante. Tentou fazê-lo da maneira mais segura possível, sentando-se sobre a viga e inserindo as pernas pela abertura, para depois lançar o resto de seu corpo... mas acabou escorregando e, de forma bem desajeitada, caiu através da palha quase deitado, a mesma servindo para amortecer sua queda – mas uma boa seção do telhado de Rimiryn não mais existia.

Uma luz se acendeu subitamente, os confusos olhos do druida observando de relance uma vela. E, em meio ao fraco brilho que se propagou pelo interior da casa, Rosengard viu-se sentado no chão com a lâmina de uma espada apontada a poucos centímetros de sua garganta. O fio de corte mortífero terminava num admirável cabo dourado que possuía o entalhe de uma esmeralda em forma de pinheiro; e o cabo, por sua vez, terminava no braço esquerdo raquítico de Rimiryn, ainda vestindo seus trapos.

- Curioso, hem? – resmungou o idoso, com semblante de poucos amigos.

- Desculpe-me, nobre homem – apesar da situação adversa, Caleb mantinha um tom tranqüilo e educado. – Mas sua figura despertou-me sim incrível curiosidade. Não pude evitar segui-lo até sua casa.

- Bem, então poderá consertar o telhado para mim pela manhã...

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso.

Estalando os dedos e erguendo os olhos para cima, o druida fez com que finos galhos, grandes em número, crescessem a partir das vigas no telhado. Eles aos poucos se entrelaçaram, das uniões surgindo ramificações menores que por sua vez também se enroscavam... e, em poucos instantes, não havia mais buraco no teto de Rimiryn.

- És realmente um druida – constatou este.

- Poderia deixar que eu me levantasse?

- Como quiser.

Enquanto se erguia, Rosengard imaginou que o velho guardaria a espada que pensara até então jamais possuir numa bainha ou compartimento do tipo; porém esta, para seu espanto, começou a... se transformar. Alongou-se nas extremidades ao mesmo tempo em que se afunilava, torcia-se, a textura escurecendo e perdendo o brilho... até que converteu-se por completo no bordão de madeira visto anteriormente, que todos julgaram tão inútil contra os orcs.

- Ótimo truque – Caleb viu-se quase na obrigação de elogiá-lo.

- Não é magia minha. Trata-se de uma arma encantada que recebi como presente há bastante tempo.

- Você foi um Cavaleiro da Luz? – o druida deduziu, baseando-se também no singelo altar a Northar presente numa das paredes da morada, iluminado parcialmente pela vela.

- Exato. Mas meus dias de combate já há muito ficaram para trás. Sobrevivi ao expurgo da Ilha de Rentis e, sem me juntar a meus antigos companheiros, tornei-me protetor desta vila.

Ele demonstrava incrível lucidez em sua fala. De fato, a tal loucura era mesmo só um pretexto para que ninguém suspeitasse de seu passado. Os Cavaleiros da Luz ainda possuíam impiedosos inimigos – Caleb bem sabia.

- Você poderia ter vencido aqueles orcs sozinhos, mas não o fez... – afirmou Rosengard. – Por quê?

- Eu os estava esperando. E também foi uma forma de testá-los.

- Como sabia da nossa vinda?

- Um velho amigo me avisou...

_Rabesdin?_ Seria o velho Rabesdin? Poderia mesmo ele saber tanto sobre quais seriam os passos do druida em sua tentativa de evitar a catástrofe com que sonhara? Afinal de contas, o que ele realmente sabia e não lhe contara?

- Se nos aguardava, é porque queria nos comunicar algo – concluiu Caleb.

- Exato, novamente.

- O quê?

Bastante sério, porém mantendo um certo ar de ironia, Rimiryn inquiriu:

- Desconfia a verdadeira razão de aqueles orcs terem seqüestrado as crianças desta vila?

- Bem, se eles não queriam comê-las, então desejavam vendê-las como escravas em algum porto... ou submetê-las a trabalhos forçados para o bando. Já ouvi histórias sobre seres de outras raças que cresceram em meio a tribos de orcs, tendo inicialmente sido raptados por elas... Estou certo?

- Não está, meu caro, porém não o culpo. Este rapto em particular possui circunstâncias raras neste continente... e perigosas.

Assim falando, retirou de um bolso uma folha rasgada de pergaminho. Estendeu-a ao druida e, enquanto este a lia tentando decifrar sua difícil caligrafia, Rimiryn expressava verbalmente o que nela havia:

- Encontrei essa nota no covil. Ela dá instruções claras ao bando de orcs, que foi contratado para o serviço: as crianças deveriam ser levadas até a capital, onde seriam entregues a um tal "Macker", para serem sacrificadas num ritual de magia negra.

_**CROA!**_

Mal Caleb teve tempo de assimilar o terrível nome mencionado pelo ex-cavaleiro, um soturno grasnar foi ouvido dentro da casa. Olhando através de uma das janelas fechadas, os dois homens viram um corvo de penas eriçadas empoleirado no parapeito, passando a bicar o vidro como se batesse à porta para entrar. Tomado por intensa fúria, Rimiryn saiu gritando na direção da ave, batendo na janela com tanta força com seu cajado que por pouco não a quebrou. O pássaro, provocador, permaneceu ali ainda por alguns instantes até finalmente erguer vôo, quando o idoso já desistira de espantá-lo por seus esforços.

- Maldição! – bradou, e Rosengard estava certo de que alguns lavradores haviam sido arrancados de seu sono. – Há espiões por toda parte...

- Esse nome, "Macker"... – oscilou o druida, assustado.

- Estava na sua visão, certo? Eu sei. Escute: continue com esses seus companheiros até a capital. É preciso que cheguem lá o quanto antes. O reino, ou talvez até todo o mundo, corre sério perigo.

- Mas quem é esse Macker?

- Eu não sei. Sou sincero. É um assunto pendente dos Cavaleiros da Luz após o Crepúsculo dos Deuses, e eu me desvinculei deles antes disso. Rabesdin só requisitou minha ajuda sem maiores detalhes. Sei o que você sonhou e que se dirigiu para o sul para investigar, tendo encontrado essas outras pessoas no caminho... Mas quanto ao resto, sou tão ignorante, e temeroso, quanto você.

Assunto pendente dos Cavaleiros da Luz? Como assim? Caleb já se sentia um tanto impotente diante dos fatos que se desenrolavam. Agora se achava ainda mais incapaz.

- O quanto disso tudo eu posso revelar aos outros? – o druida quis saber.

- Não revele – Rimiryn foi incisivo. – Não agora. Isso poderia influir desastrosamente nos fatos por vir.

- M-mas... até que ponto eu devo mantê-los como estão, e até que ponto devo alterá-los?

- Deixe tudo como está. Siga apenas até a capital. E não questione o plano dos deuses.

Rosengard abriu a boca para mais uma pergunta, quando o velho simplesmente ordenou:

- Vá dormir! Devem sair bem cedo amanhã. Já se empanturraram por esta noite, não deixe que a indolência os domine em sua jornada. As Terras Altas vêm a seguir. Possuem uma arriscada travessia rumo ao norte.

Caleb, que ali entrara em busca de respostas, sairia bem mais atordoado e com o dobro de indagações a lhe incomodarem, porém obedeceu. Com uma mão nos cabelos, dirigiu-se até a porta e a cruzou. Ouviu, no lado de dentro, Rimiryn trancá-la com o cadeado e ir se deitar entre resmungos desconexos, assumindo novamente a máscara de ancião louco.

Antes de ir repousar numa mata próxima à vila com Anuk, o druida deixou-se atingir pela brisa da madrugada e fitou os montes rochosos à frente na estrada, os quais provavelmente já alcançariam no dia seguinte. Mesmo com tantas incertezas, tinham de continuar. Pelo bem da natureza. Pelo bem de Boreatia.

* * *

"_Seja de forma clara ou por meio de enigma,_

_não pode haver conselho mais valioso_

_que as palavras de um idoso"_

- Volskor II, aprox. 3540 ACD.


	20. Segundo Interlúdio

Segundo Interlúdio

_A narrativa deste épico chega a outro ponto divisor de águas, e sinto-me na necessidade de realizar nova interrupção. Porém não se preocupem, pois serei o mais breve possível._

_ Acompanhamos os dois grupos de heróis já por considerável distância. A comitiva de Kal Sul deslocou-se de Feritia até Borenar, a gloriosa Cidade dos Imperadores. É daqui em diante que o clímax desta história se inicia, com as muitas adversidades e revelações que terão palco na capital. E a perfídia de Macker, que dá título à epopéia, mostrar-se-á clara aos leitores que anseiam por seu conhecimento._

_ O grupo de Caleb, por sua vez, não passará por menores aventuras. Já tendo seguido de Tileade à pequena Garuny, terá agora de vencer as Terras Altas no caminho alternativo até a mesma capital, mais longo que o percorrido pelos companheiros de Kal Sul. O momento em que saberemos se a visão do druida se cumprirá ou não se torna cada vez mais próximo._

_ Mas, sem revelar demais acerca dos acontecimentos vindouros deste tomo, faço reflexão sobre minha tarefa de registrá-lo. Acredito, desde o interlúdio anterior, ter sido tomado por certa ironia em minha escrita, ao descrever os fatos. Talvez esse sarcasmo, em alguns pontos até mesmo um tanto arrogante, seja fruto do nervosismo que vivo devido aos dias cada vez mais atribulados que passo neste palácio. Os eventos políticos do Reino Boreal mostram-se cada vez mais conturbados, e até me questiono se em breve serei obrigado a deixar a capital para conservar minha própria vida e, não menos importante, estes manuscritos._

_ Sendo assim, peço desculpas ao leitor se o houver ofendido caso minha linguagem tenha se tornado um pouco prepotente. Porém, é dito comum entre os poetas que a tinta na ponta da pena retrata de forma mais fiel o estado de nervos de quem a manuseia do que o próprio suor que escorre por seus poros. Esse provérbio cai muito bem aqui._

_ Preocupo-me também com as cenas de batalha por mim descritas. Sua crueza e, em alguns casos, até repugnância, podem não se mostrar muito harmoniosas em relação ao resto da narrativa. No entanto, é sabido que vivemos ainda em tempos regidos pelo fio da espada e a sutileza da magia – embora os mortais tenham criado leis e códigos para conviver – e não vejo muita razão para amenizar cenas que realmente aconteceram na jornada de nossos heróis, embates perigosos em que arriscaram suas vidas e que os tornam assim ainda mais dignos de admiração. Apesar da violência, sei também que há muitos apreciadores desses trechos, como disse anteriormente. A vocês dedico o gume de minha pena._

_ Por último, mas não menos importante, tenho sido questionado sobre a veracidade deste relato antes mesmo de seu término. Recentemente, recebi no palácio a visita da clériga Kirinak, que vivenciou muitos acontecimentos na companhia de Caleb Rosengard. Após ter passado uma noite no galinheiro, uma das dependências deste paço (apenas mesmo uma jovem com a personalidade de Kirinak para pernoitar num lugar assim, por escolha própria), ela, muito curiosa, pediu para ler parte deste meu trabalho em progresso. E, no capítulo V, "Apuros em Tileade", ela questionou, bastante irritada, a forma como retratei a reação da elfa Hachiko diante dos guardas galanteadores. Segundo ela, Hachiko teria se oferecido aos vigias, inclusive exibindo as pernas sob suas vestes, ao invés de retrucá-los. Porém, tal afirmação, que macula a imagem da arqueira, pode ser colocada em dúvida tanto devido ao fato da clériga, assim como eu, não ter testemunhado diretamente o que ocorreu no chafariz, quanto pela conhecida antipatia que Kirinak nutre pela elfa. O trecho em questão foi redigido com base num relato da própria e, caso ela tenha mentido, não cabe a mim julgar. Muito deste épico vem sendo criado a partir das versões de terceiros de fatos que não pude vivenciar e, caso os que deles participaram tenham agido comigo de má fé, responderão aos deuses – juízes últimos de todas as artes._

_ Findo este interlúdio, continuemos a narrativa, com as bênçãos de Mager e a ágil mão de seu irmão traquinas, Feger, tocando adiante a Roda da Fortuna..._


End file.
